Cyber Trouble
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: AU. Shane never heard Mitchie at Camp Rock. After they return from camp, Shane still has his bad boy attitude and Mitchie creates a video blog. SMITCHIE! plus Naitlyn & Jierra
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello everybody, this is my first Camp Rock story. The idea came to me while I was roleplaying with my friend online. (well actually it was her idea but still...) I normally don't do AU but when we did it as a role play I liked it so here I am. **_

_**Summary: After Camp Rock, Mitchie decides to host a video blog about Connect 3. Shane, still with his bad boy attitude gets word of this and doesn't think too highly of the idea.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3.**_

* * *

Mitchie Torres sat in a chair comfortably situated in front of her computer. She had recently returned from Camp Rock. After a very dramatic summer she was finally glad to be back home. In order to fit in, Mitchie told a lie. It started out as a little lie but soon spread and then back fired on her. She ended up having the whole camp against her and only having one friend. One girl by the name of Caitlyn Gellar who stuck by her no matter what for she knew what it was like to be pushed around by Tess Tyler. And then to make matters worse, Tess accused Mitchie and Caitlyn of taking her charm bracelet to avoid competition in Final Jam. And unfortunately they were caught by the camp counselor and were banned from Final Jam. And the worse of it all was, even though Shane Gray was there he hadn't even seen him once except in classes or performances. But that didn't surprise her as much. Shane Gray had an attitude and she couldn't stand people like that. Even if it was pop star Shane Gray.

But that didn't make her lose her admiration for the band. She had always loved Connect Three as a band and just because the lead singer is a jerk doesn't change the quality of their music. And so she decided to host a video blog about them. She looked up a bunch of information on them. Such as tour dates and everything.

She turned on her webcam and smiled into the camera,

"Hello Connect Three fans! Alright, well we all know Shane still has that bad boy attitude but come on we all love it sometimes. But anyway, New tour information! They booked a world tour that will start in just a couple of weeks! Tickets and back stage passes will be available for all concerts and if you have any questions please send them into . There is also a contest going and one lucky winner gets to hang out with Connect Three for a day and if they're lucky, maybe sing with them on stage that night! So Good Luck and remember stick by them. They're fans are their biggest support! This is Mitchie Torres, have a good night!"

On the Connect Three tour bus, Nate sat in front of the computer screen watching Mitchie's latest Video blog.

Shane rolled his eyes from his position on the couch. "Will you shut that thing off man?" He snapped as he rolled over onto his side. "Who does this girl think she is anyway?" He muttered.

Nate looked over his shoulder at his band mate, "She's just a fan dude, seriously lose the attitude."

Shane sat up, "Well it's the job of our press manager to announce all this stuff." He snapped. "Not some fan who has nothing better to do than stand in front of a camera and announce information that anyone can find on our website." He growled as he got up and went into the other room, slamming the door closed.

Nate rolled his eyes sighing heavily, "I'm really getting sick of him."

"She looks familiar." Jason said as he glanced at the computer screen.

Nate turned to Jason, "How so?"

Jason cocked his head to the side staring at the screen and then shrugged lightly. "I thought I saw her at that camp Shane went to." He then crossed his arms over his chest. "And he still didn't make me that birdhouse."

Nate leaned forward in his seat as watched the screen closely. "Now that you mention it…I think she did go to Camp Rock." He turned to Jason, "And dude, Shane is not going to be making you any bird houses."

Jason pouted, "I want a birdhouse!"

Nate sighed as he looked at his band mate and friend. It amazed him how Jason was a few years older than him and yet he could be so scatter brained at times. "Tell you what Jason, next time we go, I'll make you a bird house."

Jason perked up immediately and grinned, "Really? Aw thanks man!" He laughed happily and Nate shook his head. He heard Shane make a remark from the next room and called to him, "Shut up!"

Shane appeared in the door way a moment later glaring at him. "Will you quit it? Some people are trying to sleep."

"Well we're not exactly being loud so go be a diva somewhere else." Nate came back with.

"Whatever." Shane rolled his eyes and went back into the room.

Jason looked at Nate with a confused expression, "I thought a diva was a girl?"

Nate shrugged lightly, "Could be both I guess. The magazines label him a diva."

"Ohh." Jason nodded happy with that answer. "Okay." He then proceeded to take his I-pod and listen to it.

Nate chuckled quietly at his friend. Jason could be such an air head at times. He turned quietly back to the computer, yawning, as he started to type a response to Mitchie. After he finished, he got up from the chair, stretching and headed towards the couch. He didn't feel like going anywhere near Shane at the moment.

Shane was laying in his bed, his arms up his over head, as he stared at the ceiling his eyes narrowed. He was listening to everything Nate and Jason were saying outside. Once he heard silence on the other side of the door he got up and walked out not being able to sleep. He looked around the bus and saw Jason asleep on the couch his I-pod still in his ears. He rolled his eyes, "Idiot." He muttered and was drawn to the light being emitted from the computer screen.

He went over and sat down in front of it. He noticed that Nate still had the video blog up and Shane noticed that Mitchie was online on that current moment. She had written a comment back to them in response to Nate's comment saying a huge 'Thank You'. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at the comment.

'_Hello Mitchie Torres, this is Shane Gray.'_ He typed and posted a comment.

'_Hello Shane'_ She responded a moment later.

'_So you really get enjoyment out of wasting your time doing these…video things?'_ He typed back.

'_It's not a waste of time and fans like it, so I do it for fun.' _

He shook his head lightly at this.

'_You seem to do this every night, you really have that much free time on your hands?' _

'_So…your point being?' _

He raised an eyebrow at the screen. This girl certainly had some nerve.

'_I'm just saying that why waste your time on something that people can look up elsewhere.'_

'_Because it's fun if you have a problem with it, don't watch it.' _

'_It's sort of hard not to when my band mates insist on watching it.' _

There was a pause and Shane thought for a moment that she wasn't going to respond. But then he got this:

'_Well that's they're choice. And here's a bit of advice seeing as the fame completely went to your head, your ego inflated, obviously, you're losing fans, me being one of them. You WERE my idol once.'_ And then she signed off.

He sat there, his eyes and mouth wide open, as he stared at the screen. "What the HELL just happened?"

* * *

_**A/N: Alright so that was the first chapter. Just a little something to let you know what its about. Please tell me if you want to continue!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well I stayed up until 1 O'clock in the morning writing this for you! Mostly because I am going away for a week and didn't want to keep you guys waiting for the second chapter. I hope you are happy with this!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock!!**_

* * *

Hot Tunes quickly received word of what had happened between Shane and Mitchie. And they were not pleased with him. By morning, it was all over the place, and various news anchors were blasting Shane for it.

When Shane woke up that morning, he groggily stepped out of his room to see Nate and Jason fully fixed on the TV. He was about to ask what was so intriguing when he heard his name being mentioned. The anchor on the television then proceeded to tell of how he insulted a fan.

His eyes widened and he threw his hands up in the air, "What the hell?!"

Nate turned to look at him with a stern look, "I should be asking you that question! What did you say to her last night?"

"I didn't say anything!" Shane exclaimed. "I told her she was wasting her time but I didn't say anything BAD."

Nate looked at him with a look of disappointment, "Well you got your wish man. She cancelled everything." He narrowed his eyes, "I'm sure it makes you ecstatic. You probably hurt the poor girl's feelings."

"She's just a fan like you said Nate." Shane pointed out. "We have millions of them!"

"Well I happen to care about my fans and not say something stupid like you did." He snapped and shoved past him.

"I was just telling the truth!" He yelled after him. He groaned and turned to see Jason giving him a look.

"What?" He snapped at him.

Jason only shook his head, "Not cool man. Not cool at all."

After that incident, the boys seemed to drift further and further apart. Well at least Nate and Jason drifted from Shane. They would rarely talk to him and would only stay near him if it was absolutely necessary or had something to do with the band.

Nate had hoped that all the bad publicity Shane was receiving would possibly change his mind. But Shane seemed to be unfazed by it though. In fact he seemed even bitterer.

Nate was getting so tired of Shane's behavior that he was almost tempted to cancel the world tour just like he did for the summer tour. He could barely stand to be near him for a couple of minutes. He wasn't looking forward to touring the world with him. But he realized that it would be a huge disappointment for the fans and Nate couldn't do that to them. And it wasn't fair to Jason either.

Jason didn't seem to understand why his friend was always so grouchy. He would always try to talk to Shane, try to get to him talk about things like new music and stuff they always used to talk about. He tried to get him to play some games with him and even to tell some jokes. But Shane would either ignore him or snap at him and no matter what Jason never hated him. He was just disappointed.

"Nate, what happened to Shane?" Jason asked him one day. Nate raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"What happened to our friend?" He asked again. His voice sounded so lost and broken that Nate just grew angrier at Shane. They were all such good buddies once and Jason just wanted him back.

"The fame got to his head and thought that now that he was famous he could do whatever he wanted." Nate answered bitterly.

"That's stupid." Jason replied.

And he was right. It was stupid. Just because it happened to some celebrities doesn't mean it happens to all. Shane thought he had the right to now that he was famous but people don't like that. People don't respect that. But Shane didn't seem to get it. Every time he was asked to do something he didn't like he would reply in the same fashion, 'I'm Shane Gray! You can't make me do anything!'

Shane thinks of himself as a god and that pissed Nate off more than anything. Because Shane was pretending to be something he wasn't. Nate thought he knew Shane Gray. He thought he knew the kind, friendly, boy who just loved music.

And concerts were the highlight of Nate's career. That was until Shane ruined that too. Shane would walk on stage, sing what he had to and be done with it. He never stayed after to sign autographs for loving fans unless he had to and then he did it quick and meaningless. When fans had back stages passes, he would say a quick hi and then high tail out of there as if he had better things to do.

Honestly, it infuriated him that Shane was only in the band because of the perks he got from being famous. He felt that Shane no longer cared about the music and no longer cared about Nate and Jason.

* * *

Despite the fact that she was hurt by his words, Mitchie watched Hot Tunes every single day to see if there was an update on Shane Gray. And every day was the same. Shane would either be starting fights with his band members, or his manager or just people working around him. They reported that Shane seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Mitchie sighed, resting the side of her face in the palm of her hand as she watched Hot Tunes at her kitchen table.

"**We have just learned some startling facts about the World Tour that Connect Three has planned to go on in just a few weeks. Rumor has it that Nate Brown, Shane Gray's band mate, has threatened to cancel the Tour because of Gray's behavior. We can only hope that Brown doesn't go through with it." **

"That boy is going completely out of control." Connie commented from her place at the stove. "Something needs to be done about him."

Mitchie nodded as she continued to stare at the screen, "I was hoping he would change."

"People like _that_ don't change." Connie said motioning to the picture of Shane on the television. "Once they've gone that far there's no coming back. It's only a shame he brought down his band with him. And you."

Mitchie shrugged lightly. She didn't like to talk about what had happened between her and Shane.

"He had no right to say what he did to you. Honestly, Mitchie, I don't see how you can watch this or even still have those posters up in your room."

"Just because I had a bad experience with Shane Gray doesn't mean I have to hate the band." Mitchie told her. "And perhaps there is still hope for him."

"Don't count on it." Connie shook her head. "No matter what anyone says to him, he will always remain the same." She sighed. "One would think that with all the bad things people are saying about him he would try to change but…" She didn't finish her thought as she turned back to cooking.

Mitchie knew her mother was right. But still she couldn't help but think about the positive. She didn't want to believe that Shane was completely lost to the media. The real Shane was out once, and she knew deep down he was there again. He just needed the right motivation to get it out of him.

And little did she know that she was the one to do it.

* * *

Ever since the incident Shane seemed to be getting worse in his attitude. But nobody knew what the teen was really feeling. Every day that passed since he got that comment from Mitchie, he had been feeling guilty. Guilty for what he said to Mitchie, guilty for how he treated his band mates and friends, and how he neglected his fans, the only people out there who probably still loved him after all he's done.

He would keep to himself more often now. He hated the looks Nate gave him. He hated the disappointment on Jason's face when he would ignore him. And he didn't blame them either. He could tell Nate was furious with him and Jason was hurt.

He didn't want to hurt Jason. He didn't want to hurt anyone. But every day that passed, he drew himself further out of the world and that got everyone mad at him and in turn he got mad at everyone else.

He had heard Jason ask Nate what happened to him and listened to Nate's answer and he winced at Jason's response. He honestly didn't know what had happened to him. He didn't even remember when he started to change.

People thought that Shane was unaffected by all the news reports about him but really every time he heard one he was hurt, and hid it by giving an attitude. No one knew that Shane Gray didn't sleep most nights for he was up all night thinking about everything. Thinking about what Mitchie had said to him. _'You're losing fans, me being one of them. You WERE my idol once.' _

Shane closed his eyes tightly and curled himself up as those words echoed in his head. _'You WERE my idol once.' _ How many other fans felt that way? How many fans once looked up to him and now only shook their head in shame whenever his name was mentioned? That thought tugged painfully at his heart. Mitchie was the only brave enough to stand up and tell it straight to him. Well Nate told him plenty of times but he never wanted to listen. But when Mitchie told him, it stirred something in him.

She was no ordinary fan. She was a very perceptive girl who saw Shane who he really was and was not afraid to tell it to him. And he cursed himself out every single day for hurting her and ruining her video blog.

He heard Hot Tunes from the next room announcing their first concert tomorrow and saying that they hoped he would not make a scene.

"Don't we all." He heard Nate say bitterly. He could almost picture the look on his face and Jason agreeing with him.

Shane rolled over onto his other side as he stared at the dark wall. He clenched his jaw. Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to turn everyone against him? How could he do this to his band mates and friends?

He felt like screaming. He realized that he wasn't angry at anyone, anyone except himself. It wasn't anyone else's fault that he acted the way he did. In the past he might have blamed it on his manager, or the label, or even Nate for it was his idea to start the band in the first place.

But now he knew it wasn't anyone's fault but his own. And he finally understood Nate's looks of disgust. He finally knew why they ignored him every time he entered the room. Because he was disgusted with himself.

It wasn't fair to be treating Nate and Jason like the way he was treating them. They didn't deserve it. And neither did anyone else he had been rude to. Especially Mitchie. Mitchie probably hated him and that thought cut him deep. For Mitchie was one of the only ones he wanted to like him.

He sat up in his bed suddenly thinking back to what Mitchie had said in her last video. '_Alright, well we all know Shane still has that bad boy attitude but come on we all love it sometimes.' _Perhaps Mitchie had not given up on him.

He got off the bed and walked over to the door. He opened it quietly and peeked out as he watched Nate shut off the TV and head toward the couch. Nate refused to share a room with him and now was forced to sleep on the couch. And he knew that couch was uncomfortable and Nate looked extremely unhappy when he woke up every morning. And up until recently, Shane didn't care. He knew Nate still wouldn't want to share the room with him but he had to do something for him.

He grabbed a pillow and a blanket off his bed and quietly walked out of the bedroom towards Nate on the couch.

Jason looked up from the other couch where he was sitting and watched Shane carefully. He didn't make a move or a sound, afraid of what Shane would do.

"Hey Nate?" Shane questioned quietly.

"What?" Nate snapped at him. Shane was the last person he wanted to deal with.

"Why don't you take the bed?"

Nate quickly turned his head around and both he and Jason stared at him shocked. "What?"

Shane motioned to the bedroom with his head, "Go sleep in there."

Nate slowly sat up staring at Shane warily, "Are you trying to pull something?"

Shane shook his head, "No. You've been sleeping out here way too long and that couch is uncomfortable."

Nate and Jason looked at each other and then back to Shane. "Are you feeling alright?" Nate asked him. Not only was Shane offering him the bed, but his tone of voice held no annoyance or bitterness.

Shane nodded quietly. "I'm fine."

It was then that Nate noticed the pillow and blanket Shane was holding. "And…you're gonna sleep out here?"

Shane nodded again. "I don't mind."

Nate got to his feet and stared at his band mate in shock. "Shane, what's going on?"

"Nothing Nate, I'm just going to give you your bed back. It's not fair that you have to sacrifice yourself by sleeping on this thing." He pointed to the couch. "You deserve the room."

Nate couldn't help it. His jaw dropped. What was going on with Shane? What happened to egotistical Shane Gray who thought he was king? He looked to Jason for answers but Jason only shrugged. He didn't have a clue as to why Shane was acting so strangely. Well strangely for Shane anyway.

"Go get some sleep man." Shane clapped his hand on Nate's shoulder and then gave him the pillow and blanket that was on the couch. He then proceeded to put his own pillow and blanket on the couch and plopped himself down.

Nate raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay…" He didn't want to question why Shane suddenly had a change of heart. Perhaps this was just all some weird dream. But he didn't say anything else and just headed towards the room.

He looked back once more and saw Shane trying to settle himself on the couch and Jason looking at him curiously. Tomorrow morning he was going to get down to the bottom of this but right now he just went into the room and did exactly what Shane told him to.

* * *

_**A/N: Well…I'm gonna be leaving you hanging here. Sorry! Expect another chapter in a week or so! Please review!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Omg

_**A/N: Omg! You guys are amazing! I am so glad you like this story!! I didn't really expect it to be such a hit! Almost 20 reviews in only two chapters, you all rock! And because I love you all, instead of spending outside in the lovely Pennsylvania air, I sat inside my trailer and wrote this in a little tiny notebook that I got from Friendly's. So I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. **_

The next morning when Nate woke up he walked out of the room to find Shane still asleep on the couch. He walked over to the little table where Jason was eating breakfast. He made sure that he was quiet as he walked over because no matter how nice Shane was last night he was sure to be a grouch when he woke up. In the past, Nate and Jason made sure to stay clear of Shane up until at least noon. No one ever bothered Shane while he was sleepy.

Nate looked to Jason and leaned in closer in order not to wake up Shane. "Did he say anything before he went to sleep?"

"He said Goodnight." Jason replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

But Jason didn't realize how strange that was. Shane NEVER said goodnight. He would always just leave and go to bed not to be seen again until morning.

Nate got his breakfast and just as he was about done, Shane started to wake up. Nate stared at the table to avoid the wrath of Sleep Monster Shane.

But Jason, clueless as ever, greeted him anyway. "Good Morning Shane!" He said happily and Nate shot him a look.

Shane sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily and mumbled something that sounded like "Mornin'"

Jason was about to speak again when Nate elbowed him to keep him quiet. "Ow." Jason rubbed his arm.

Nate cautiously took a glance over at Shane and noticed he was going to stand up. Nate raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely up with Shane. It usually took him forever to get out of bed.

He watched as Shane walked over, grabbed a bowl, a box of cheerios, and a spoon and sat at the table with them. He didn't make a sound as he watched Shane pour his cereal and milk into the bowl.

As Nate observed the unusually serene Shane eat breakfast, he decided to make a mental list of Shane's unusual behavior:

He no longer had an attitude.

He gave up his room

He slept on the couch without a fight

He didn't snap at Jason for saying 'Good Morning'

He got out bed in a matter of minutes

He was actually eating cereal and not demanding that someone cook him chocolate chip pancakes

He sat with them while eating said cereal

And he just looked at Jason and asked if he was excited about tonight's concert.

"What about you Nate?

Shane was now looking at him.

"Oh…uh, yeah I guess."

Before Shane could say anything else Jason cut in.

"Man, I love going on tour! All the cities we get to see and the fans we get to meet!"

Nate smiled softly. Jason was always the positive one and ironically enough, the one who kept Nate sane. "And what about playing music, Jase?"

"Oh yeah! That too."

Nate chuckled.

"And how about you Shane?" Jason asked happily turning to Shane. Nate also looked at Shane expectantly wondering what he was going to say. Lately, Shane didn't seem to like going on tour.

"Oh-I don't know." He rested back in his seat. "I suppose being on stage in front of thousands of people cheering for me –us- is what I enjoy. It keeps me going. And when we go on tour, experiencing that everyday, well that's what I like about it."

Nate stared at him wide-eyed. That's something old-old Shane would say. The Shane that just got a record deal. But the old Shane would laugh at that.

Shane must have noticed the look on Nate's face, "What?" He questioned him.

Nate shook his head a bit, "Dude, what is going on with you?"

Shane furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Nate repeated and scoffed, "It's like you went from bad boy to the person I considered my brother when I met you at Camp Rock three years ago in just a matter of hours! I'm not complaining. I'm just saying what happened?"

Shane sighed, "I don't know how to explain it. I've just been thinking a lot. About what you said, and what Hot Tunes and my fans are saying, and…" He pause a moment and then continued more quietly, "...what Mitchie said."

"Mitchie?" Nate questioned. Who was Mitchie? He thought about it for a moment. "You mean that girl you told off?"

Shane nodded looking down at the table.

"I would have thought you totally forgot about her or hated her or something."

"No-I think about what she said constantly and it made me see who I was and what I had become and I didn't like it. It wasn't fair to you or Jason, my fans and myself. I had forgotten why we started Connect Three and that was for our love of music. Not for the fame or fortune or for the thousands of screaming girls throwing themselves at us but because we love to share our love for music with others."

Even Jason's eyes widened on that one. Never had they imagined something that profound would come out of Shane Gray's mouth.

"Dude…you really mean that?"

Shane nodded, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

The way he said it and the look on his face convinced Nate that he was telling the truth.

"So…you're back?"

Before Shane could answer Jason did, "Where did he go?"

Nate looked to Jason. "He got lost inside of his big head but hopefully he's back and here to stay." He directed that mostly to Shane and quickly glanced at him.

Shane smiled lightly and nodded in the slightest, "I'm back and if I ever start heading down that path again PLEASE don't let me. It was a cold and lonely journey back and I don't forgive myself for leaving and I wouldn't be surprised if you guys didn't either."

Nate reached over and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Shane-you're our best friend, we're like brothers and we're all gonna do something stupid but we wouldn't be like brothers if we didn't forgive each other for doing stupid things."

"But this was serious Nate. I nearly ruined our careers and our friendship and that's something I never want to do."

Nate shook his head, "As long as you don't let it go to your head again." He smirked as he went and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Hey!" Shane swatted him away, "Don't touch the hair!" Then they both shared a laugh.

"Wait a minute guys!" Jason said bewildered, "Where did Shane go?!"

And that only made them laugh harder.

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie looked up from her place on her bed. For a while she had lost her inspiration to write songs but she was finally getting it back.

So she was on her bed and was writing when she heard her name.

A few moments later, Sierra appeared in the doorway. And she looked like she just won The Nobel Prize.

Mitchie couldn't help but smile at the grin on her friend's face. "Hey Sierra, what's up?"

"Mitchie!" She grinned and ran over to her. "I just won REALLY good seats to the Connect Three concert tonight!" Sierra didn't really like many bands but she LOVED Connect Three. "And I know you might not like them anymore…"

Mitchie cut her off, "What happened with Shane does not affect how I feel about the band, how many times must I repeat myself?"

Sierra sat on the bed grinning at her, "So you'll come with me?"

"I have to ask my parents first." She laughed. "My mom is still hesitant about letting me go do anything that involves Shane Gray."

Sierra nodded, "Yeah I guess. I can understand that. He did hurt you after all."

Mitchie sighed, "Shane Gray is a pig headed, egotistical jerk and not to mention selfish. I don't care what he says."

But the truth was that she did. Ever since Connect Three became popular she always had a major crush on Shane and thought he would be a good person. If she would ever want to talk one of them it would be Shane and she wanted nothing more than for him to like her. And yes she was hurt by his words but she was getting over it.

And Sierra knew this. "Whatever you say Mitchie."

Mitchie gave her a look. "Alright, I'll go ask my parents."

Sierra grinned and clapped as Mitchie groaned and got up.

Sierra followed close behind her with a skip in her step. Mitchie stopped right outside the kitchen where her mother was. "Will you calm down? It's just a concert."

"It's not _just_ a concert!" Sierra protested. "Not everyone went to Camp Rock and had Connect Three in the same area as them." She placed one hand on her hip.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "I rarely ever saw them and Shane was the only one who was staying there. And I didn't want to see someone who was just going to be a jerk anyway."

"Alright, alright." Sierra sighed and then perked up again. "Go!" She pushed Mitchie towards the doorway.

"I'm going!" Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully and walked into the kitchen to see her mom reading a newspaper. "Hey mom." She greeted sweetly.

"What do you want Mitchie?" Connie asked not looking up from her paper. How do parents always know that?

Mitchie walked over to the table with a smile on her face. "Sierra just won two tickets to the Connect Three concert tonight a few towns over and she wants me to go with her."

Connie looked over the top of the paper and then placed it down on the table. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes." Mitchie nodded.

Connie sighed, "You're sure?"

"Mom…I told you. I still love Connect Three; I'll just try not to concentrate on Shane."

Connie pursed her lips in thought and observed her daughter. Mitchie looked like she really did want to go.

"Pleeeeease." Mitchie put on a begging smile.

Connie sighed again rolling her eyes, "Alright, you can go."

Mitchie smiled brightly and went over and hugged her mother. "Thank you!"

Connie had to laugh at her daughters excitement. "Come on in Sierra!" She knew that Mitchie's friend was right outside the kitchen the whole time and Sierra came in grinning.

Both girls squealed and hugged each other.

"Do you girls need a ride?" Connie asked after the girls calmed down.

"Well my parents said they would drive us there." Sierra explained.

Connie nodded. "Alright then, I'll pick you up."

"Thank you Mrs. Torres, we really appreciate it." Sierra said with a grin.

"You are quite welcome." Connie smiled at them. "What time is the concert?"

"It's at 7." Sierra told her.

Connie looked at the clock on the wall. "Well right now its just about 2:30. Knowing you girls, I think you should start getting ready now."

Mitchie nodded, "Right! Come on, Sierra!" She giggled as she ran out of the kitchen with Sierra right behind her.

_**A/N: Sorry that was a little bit shorter than normal! I hope you enjoyed it all the same! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Umm well not much to say for this but yes this is a Shane/Mitchie reunion chapter. :D Oh and I got tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert on August 10**__**th**__** (really good seats for the price we paid :-D) Anywhoodles…..**_

* * *

Since it was the first concert of their tour Connect Three decided to make a big entrance. Shane looked out of the window of the tour bus as they approached the concert hall.

After they had finished their breakfast, apologized and forgave, and explained to Jason that Shane didn't exactly go anywhere literally, they started to get ready for the concert.

Nate and Shane agreed to share the room once again now that Shane was acting like a normal human being. And the three boys started to joke around with each other like nothing had ever happened.

They spent most of the day getting ready for the concert and rehearsing. Shane, every so often, would take his guitar and disappear into his room for a little while.

After a few times, Nate asked him what he was doing. Shane only smirked at him and told him he would find out soon enough.

"Dude, are you writing a new song?" Nate asked him about two hours before the concert.

Shane looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"You keep disappearing into the room with your guitar...you always used to do that when you had a new song idea."

Shane let out a small laugh, "You know me better than I thought."

"So I take that as a 'yes'?' Nate asked.

Shane nodded, "It's a yes."

"Are you planning on playing it at the concert tonight?"

"I want to."

Nate sat down beside him, "And you weren't gonna tell me or Jase?"

Shane shrugged impishly.

"Shane." He groaned.

"Sorry! It's a song that I wrote and no offence but this one I don't want for the band. That might sound selfish but it's kind of personal."

"Personal…" Nate said slowly nodding his head, "But you're willing to play it in front of thousands of people?"

"It's not THAT kind of personal." Shane shot back. "It's something that comes from my heart and I think if it was the band's song it wouldn't hold the same meaning."

Nate sighed, "Fine but can we at least hear it?" He asked motioning to Jason who had come over to them.

Shane shook his head, "Sorry guys, no can do. I want it to be a surprise for everyone."

Jason whined, "Please Shane."

Shane once again shook his head stubbornly. "Nope…You'll hear it in a couple of hours." And he once again grabbed his guitar and went into his room.

Nate and Jason looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. They both rushed over to the door and leaned in close to hear if they could hear Shane's song.

The room was quiet and they were caught off guard when the door swung open. The two looked up at Shane who was standing in the door way.

"Nice try." Shane told them. "Like I really thought you guys weren't going to try and spy on me."

Nate gave a frustrated sigh, "Come on Shane! Why won't you let us hear it?"

"Like I told you, I want it to be a surprise." Shane rested his hand against the door frame. "Even to you two."

"Can you at least tell us the title?" Nate asked.

Shane pursed his lips in thought looking to the ceiling. Nate and Jason looked at him in anticipation.

"Nope." Shane said simply and shut the door in their faces.

Nate let out an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Shane could be so stubborn!

()()()()

Mitchie and Sierra were currently in the back seat of Sierra's mother's car bouncing and singing along with the Connect Three CD that was currently playing.

They started laughing as soon as the song was over and Sierra's mother looked in the rear view mirror at them amused.

Sierra leaned in close to her mom, "Hey mom when do we get there?"

"We're almost there Sweetie calm down." She laughed. "It's like I can already hear the screaming fan girls." She muttered but loud enough for the girls to hear and they giggled.

"This is soooo exciting!" Mitchie grinned.

"I know!" Sierra exclaimed. "And I can't believe we got the tickets for free!"

"And they're so close!" Mitchie added glancing down at her ticket. "It's not front row or anything but STILL. We can definitely see the boy's faces from these seats without any problem."

Sierra sighed dreamily at that. "They are sooo cute!" She smiled brightly. "Especially Sh…" She paused a moment taking a glance at Mitchie.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "You can say he's cute, I don't care. He is after all."

"I just feel bad talking about Shane around you."

Mitchie looked at her sighing quietly, "Honestly Sierra, I don't care."

Sierra glanced at her skeptically, "Really?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay…" Sierra said cautiously. "But I'm still not going to talk about him."

Mitchie rolled her eyes again but let out a small smile.

"We're almost there girls!" Sierra's mom told them suddenly.

Both girls plastered themselves to the car window to look outside. They could see the concert hall coming up and the long line of fan girls waiting outside.

Sierra started tapping her fingers on the car door in excitement and Mitchie couldn't hide the grin on her face.

It seemed like forever until Sierra's mom pulled over to the side of the road to let them out.

They both swung their doors open and shouted, "Thank you!" to Sierra's mom.

She laughed, "You're welcome girls!"

Sierra and Mitchie closed their doors and met up on the sidewalk and squealed again. "I can't believe we're here!" Sierra laughed.

"This is going to be so cool!" Mitchie agreed. They linked arms with each other and started to walk towards the swarm of fan girls.

They just entered the crowd when they heard a loud simultaneous scream erupt. They turned to see what all the noise was about and saw the Connect Three tour bus approaching.

"Oh My God." Sierra muttered. "They are right there!" She squeaked. Mitchie laughed and they both watched as the bus came to a stop in front of the concert hall.

"Come on!" Sierra grabbed Mitchie's wrist and pulled her through the crowd to get a better look.

They both watched with smiles on their faces as the doors opened and another simultaneous scream erupted and this time it included Mitchie and Sierra.

Shane was the first one to step off of the bus and he had a huge grin on his face as he looked around at all the fans around him. He rose up his arms and Mitchie could hear a girl right next to her scream at the top of her lungs, "SHANE I LOVE YOU!" And then scream as loud as she could. Mitchie winced from the loud ringing in her ears and then resumed watching Shane.

He smiled around at all his fans and even said a few briefs 'hello's'. Mitchie watched him confused. Why was he acting so differently? Was it just to put on a good face for the press? But Shane didn't normally care what the press thought of him or anyone else for that matter.

She felt her chest tighten at the thought that maybe Shane Gray was actually changing.

She was brought out of her thoughts by another round of screaming when Nate stepped out of the bus. He smiled politely and waved at the girls around him, following Shane down the line. Jason soon followed after, bounding out of the bus like a little boy just given ice cream. He waved happily at everyone around him and followed after his band mates.

Mitchie took a glance at Sierra and saw that her friend was practically drooling. She placed a hand on her shoulder and Sierra looked to her quickly. Sierra grinned, "Did you see how close they were?! I swear Nate looked right at me!" She sighed dreamily and then got an odd look on her face. "But he sort of looked shocked at first."

Well that was odd. Why would Nate looked confused upon seeing a fan? Mitchie wondered. Unless….

…he saw her and not Sierra. Maybe he was surprised that she was there at the concert. Seriously, what person in their right mind would go to a concert starring a person who hurt them?

Mitchie Torres, that's who.

Well now Nate knew she was at the concert. But the question remained- was he going to tell Shane?

()()()()

There was no way he was going to tell Shane that he saw Mitchie here. He didn't know how Shane would react to Mitchie being there. Nate was aware that Shane no longer had any negative emotions towards her but how far did his positive emotions run?

When he mentioned Mitchie earlier that morning he seemed almost shy about it. And Nate figured by the way he talked about her that she was the key figure in his attitude change.

"Nate, you ok man?"

Nate was ripped from his thoughts to see Shane staring at him which also caught Jason's attention.

Nate nodded, "Yea I'm fine." He reassured.

"You sure? You seemed deep in thought there."

Nate shrugged lightly, "It's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

Shane stared at him skeptically.

"Really." Nate tried to convince him. He couldn't let him know Mitchie was here. He walked past them and headed towards the stage.

Shane and Jason shared a look, shrugged and then followed after Nate.

They peaked out of a curtain and saw all the fans that were just outside heading towards their seats.

'One of them being Mitchie.' Nate added in his head. He scanned the audience to see if he could see her which would determine if Shane could see her.

His eyes widened in the slightest when he noticed Mitchie and her friend taking their seats not too far from the stage. He stole a glance at Shane and saw that he was no longer looking into the audience but adjusting pieces of his clothing. He was relieved that Shane didn't see her and once it gets dark, he wouldn't be able to see past the first few rows which luckily didn't contain Mitchie. He had to find a way to keep Shane from looking into the audience until it was dark, which would be hard because new and improved Shane loved his fans.

And also he hoped that Jason didn't notice her either. Because Jason recognized her the first time and if he saw her again, he would definitely say something.

He saw Jason scanning the audience and abruptly shut the curtain in front of his face which earned a look on confusion from him. "Hey Jase, don't you have to tune your guitar or something?"

Jason looked at his guitar and strummed it quickly. "No." He looked back up at Nate. "It's in perfect tune."

Shane glanced up at Nate as well. "Nate, are you sure you're feeling alright? You're acting kind of tense."

"I'm not tense." Nate snapped.

Shane looked taken aback, "Um…sure... whatever you say man."

Nate rolled his eyes sighing. "Why don't we practice one more time?"

"Dude, we know the songs down pat." Shane answered.

"It never hurts to practice." Nate replied grabbing both their sleeves and pulling them towards back stage. Truthfully, he knew they knew the songs, but he wanted them away from the stage.

So, not wanting to upset Nate any further, Shane and Jason obliged to Nate's request to practice and they went the furthest away that they could from the stage. After about 15 minutes, Nate heard the opening act come on and let out a breath knowing that the house lights were now off and Shane could not possibly see Mitchie.

He called quits to practice after a few songs and went back to stand near the stage.

Shane raised an eyebrow as he watched Nate walk back to the stage. He was certainly acting strange. Like he was trying to hide something. What could Nate be trying to hide at a concert none the less?

After a few songs from the opening band, they heard their names being announced at ran out onto stage.

Shane heard the roar of the many fan girls screaming and he felt a rush that he hadn't felt in a long time. He grinned broadly as he took the microphone in one hand. "How you all doing tonight?" He heard his voice echo throughout the building and the fans answered in another scream.

"What do you say we get this party started, huh?" He looked to Nate and nodded to him counting them off.

Nate and Jason started playing as Shane waited for the instrumental intro of the song to be over and then he started singing. As he scanned the audience, he couldn't see anything but many dark figures and hoped, dared, that Mitchie was one of them.

()()()()

Mitchie was enjoying the concert very much. It started with a great opening act and then when Connect Three came on they played all of her favorite songs. Some of them were new and were to be put on their album releasing in a couple of months but she loved them all the same.

She even noticed a difference in Shane. The last concert she went to, he barely put anything into his singing, but now he dancing around the stage and putting emotion into it.

She thought it couldn't get any better when all of a sudden Shane went off stage and came back on a moment later with his guitar.

He cleared his throat and grabbed the mic. "Well this one I've been working on just recently. Not even the guys know about this one." He said motioning to Nate and Jason. "And it's dedicated to someone who has changed my life in more ways than I could possibly imagine."

He took a seat on a stool that he had also brought out and started playing a light melody.

He looked out into the audience and then started to sing,

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_And no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_And could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you _

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah, yeah. _

Mitchie gripped the edge the back of the seat in front of her. The tone to his voice sounded so sincere and so full of emotion it just completely blew her away.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams_

_The color of your smile_

Shane smiled lightly. He had only seen Mitchie on that video but the intensity of her smile that lit up her whole face drove him insane.

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_And could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_

_Can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time_

_Stuck in yesterday_

_And where you are_

_Is where I wanna be_

_Oh, next to you, _

_With you next to me_

The audience didn't make a sound and just listened to Shane sing his heart out. For that's exactly what he was doing.

_Oh, I need to find you_

_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you _

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I gotta find you_

He let the last chords ring out and it took a moment for the audience to respond but they soon broke out into a loud applause.

"Thank you." Shane said into the microphone. "That was entitled 'Gotta find you.'"

Mitchie stared at the young pop star on stage and couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was like she was glued to him. She didn't even notice that the whole building started applauding nor that a single tear had rolled down her cheek.

That song was the most beautiful song that she had ever heard. Especially coming from Shane Gray. The way he sang it, she could tell that he meant every single word of it. And she also knew something else. Whoever was the one who changed his life and got this song dedicated to them was the luckiest person on Earth.

()()()

The concert ended soon afterwards. They only played a few more songs after Shane's song.

And by the time they were finished all three boys were wiped out.

Nate and Jason placed down their guitars in their cases and they took a moment to catch their breath. They still had to go outside and meet their fans and sign autographs but they just needed a moment to themselves.

After they took a short break, the three boys headed towards the exit where they knew they would be surrounded by hundreds of screaming girls.

"Shane…" Nate started slowly turning to look at him as they walked. "Was that song about Mitchie?"

Shane glanced at him, was silent for a moment, and then replied softly, "Yeah."

Nate looked to the ground and swallowed. Mitchie was in the audience. But did she have any idea that that song was for her?

"It was really good." Jason commented.

Shane let out a small smile, "Thanks."

Jason nodded, "You're welcome!"

All three of them didn't speak a word after that and soon they reached the doors. They paused in front for a moment and Jason was finally the one brave enough to open the doors.

As soon as the door swung open, they heard screams and cheers and saw bright, flashing lights from the cameras. They pushed their way through the crowd to a table off the side where the fans would gather around.

It was a more organized way of signing autographs to prevent the craziness of teenage girls.

They signed a few CD's, pictures, posters, and they even got a shoe once.

Nate thought the craziness had started to die down a little and he was grateful for that. But he tensed right back up again when he heard Jason say, "Hey! You're that girl from that video thing!"

Mitchie cringed in the slightest and nodded her head, "I was that girl."

Nate prayed that Shane was too busy signing autographs to notice this particular fan but as he stole a glance over to Shane he saw that he had paused in the middle of his signature and was looking right over at Mitchie.

"And you were at Camp Rock right?" Jason asked.

At that, Shane seemed to grow even more intrigued and didn't even seem to hear the fan trying to get his attention.

Mitchie nodded. "Uh, yeah I was there. I'm surprised you remembered."

Jason shrugged lightly, "I don't forget faces easily." He signed the poster she had of them.

She thanked him quietly and then moved in front of Nate. His eyes connected with hers and she knew that he knew that she was there the whole time. He signed it for her and handed it back to her, "Here you go."

She smiled at him softly, "Thank you and thanks for the comment on my last video."

"Hey no problem, I love hearing what my fans have to say." He replied with a smile.

"At least you did."

Nate took another glance at Shane who turned his attention quickly back to the table pretending that he wasn't watching them or listening to them. He let out a sigh and looked back to Mitchie, giving her a shrug.

Mitchie gave him a half smile and continued on to Shane. She made sure to avoid his gaze; she couldn't bring herself to look at him, not yet.

He cleared his throat and took the poster, "Uh…hi."

"Hi." She muttered quietly.

"Well listen…" He started quietly. "I just wanted to apologize for what I did."

She shrugged lightly, "Its fine. I was wasting my time anyway."

"That's not what you told me." He looked up from the picture.

"Well I got the truth." She said simply as she saw her mother sitting in the car near by. She didn't wait for Sierra to catch up and simply walked away before Shane could say anything else.

Shane reached out over the table to try and keep her from going but she ran away too quickly. He half heartedly signed the next autograph and watched as Mitchie got into her car, quickly followed by her friend, and then drove away.

After a few more autographs, the boys called it quits and started to head inside. Once they were safe from anyone over hearing them Nate turned to Shane. "Way to go man." He muttered sarcastically, "She's a really great girl."

Shane sighed quietly, "I know."

* * *

_**A/N: And there you have it! The Shane/Mitchie reunion, it wasn;t much but it's something right? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews all! And I had one comment about this being a ShaneXmitchieXNate fic but sorry to disappoint this is strictly Smitchie. Nate is just going to become Mitchie's friend and there even possibly might be Naitlyn. Actually there is Naitlyn (staring this chapter). **_

_**I also was planning on taking a short break on this fic to work on my others that I haven't written in a while but I just saw the Jonas Brothers live and not to mention Demi Lovato and Joe sang 'Gotta Find you' and Demi and Joe sang 'This is Me' so I had to start it now!!**_

* * *

Mitchie sat quietly in the passenger seat of her mother's car, her head pressed against the car window. She kept her vision focused on the night sky as Sierra rambled on about how the concert was to her mother.

She swallowed hard as she clenched her jaw, a single tear cascading down her face. She just had to see Shane. In concert it wasn't that bad because she was surrounded by HUNDREDS of screaming fans but when she was only inches away from him? And he had to apologize?! AND act like a shy teenage boy and not the huge pop sensation that he is?! AND try to convince her of the exact opposite of what he told her just a few weeks prior? Since when did her life become so complicated? As much as she hated to say it, she wished she could go back to a time where her most complicated problem was not having any friends in school.

Talking to Jason and Nate wasn't bad at all. Jason was a complete sweet heart and she was completely shocked that he recognized her from Camp Rock considering he wasn't even there that long. And Nate was very friendly and seemed to agree with her on the whole 'Shane-is-a-jerk' thing. After all, Nate and Jason probably knew that better than anyone. And when she came to Shane, she fully expected a sarcastic or rude remark but no, what did she get?

"_Uh…hi." _

'Uh…hi'?! Since when did Shane Gray talk like that!!

Her heart was pounding in her chest the whole time she was talking to Shane and the moment he started talking, she wanted to bolt out of there. But she felt she couldn't move…especially since Shane still had her poster and she still wanted to keep that. But once Shane handed it over to her she ran out of there and into the car.

"Mitchie?" She heard her name being called and lifted her head slightly. She saw her mother with a concerned look on her face. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered but her voice betrayed her.

"What's the matter Mitchie?" Sierra asked leaning in closer from the back seat.

"N-nothing."

"Mitchie…you seem really upset. Did something happen with Shane?" Connie asked and at Mitchie's silence following, she got her answer.

"Did he hurt you?" Connie asked seriously.

"No Mom!" Mitchie said sternly. "He didn't hurt me." She added more softly. And before her mother or Sierra could bring it up further she asked, "Can we please just drop the subject of Shane please?"

And so they did. In fact none of them spoke for the rest of the way home. Mitchie sat in thought the whole ride. And as much as she hated it, those thoughts revolved around the pop star.

* * *

Shane rested his head against the couch letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Dude, you alright?' Nate asked sensing that something was bothering his friend.

"No." He muttered. Ever since he saw Mitchie that night, she wouldn't leave his thoughts. "I am such an idiot!"

Normally, Nate would have a comment for that but he knew that now wasn't the time. He walked over and sat beside him on the couch. "What makes you say that?"

Shane looked at him, "You said it yourself! I let her go!" He groaned. "I let an amazing, beautiful girl just slip through my fingers because I was an idiot!"

"You were a jerk, actually."

Shane glared at him.

"Sorry. But maybe it's not too late." Nate suggested.

"Nate, you heard her. She practically told me she hated me."

Nate shook his head, "No, I don't think she hates you, Shane. I think she's hurt."

"I apologized!"

"Sometimes that isn't enough."

Nate looked at Shane sympathetically as he groaned again closing his eyes resting his head back against the wall. "I have to do something!"

"Like what?" Nate inquired.

Shane whined, "I don't know!"

Nate watched Shane. He didn't realize how hurting Mitchie was eating up Shane inside until now.

"You could make her a bird house." Jason suggested.

Shane lifted his head and shot a look at him. "I am not going to give Mitchie a birdhouse Jason. She's not going to want a birdhouse!" He started to raise his voice.

Jason lowered his head and muttered softly, "I would want a birdhouse." He grabbed his I-Pod and put the headphones in his ears.

"Don't get mad at him!" Nate snapped at Shane. "He's just trying to help! Unlike some people who try just sit and whine about it!"

Shane narrowed his eyes at him and clenched his fists to try and cool his temper. After a few moments he started to calm down and realized that Nate was right. He should be doing something for Mitchie and not just sitting there and whining about it.

He sighed and dropped back onto the couch and Nate took that as a sign of surrender from their quick argument.

"I want to do something for her I just have no idea what!"

"You're tired man." Nate said. "Get some sleep and think about it in the morning."

Shane rolled over on his side and stared at the other side of the bus and knew that he should take Nate's advice but he NEEDED to think of something.

Just as Nate got up to get ready for bed, Shane leapt up from the couch, his face all lit up, shouting, "I've got it!"

Both Nate and Jason looked at him with surprise at his sudden outburst and then Jason returned to listening to his music. Nate inquired, "What is it?"

"A petition!" Shane exclaimed. "To get Mitchie's web show back on!"

"Dude, that's brilliant!"

Shane grinned in triumph. "I know! I'll go talk to Hot Tunes tomorrow and we can go around at our concerts and get fans to sign it. A lot of fans watched her show and I'm sure they'll be glad to bring it back! And once we have enough I can go give it to Mitchie."

"You?"

Shane nodded. "I figured if it came from the band then she would think it was your or Jason's idea or even Hot Tunes but if it came from me it would show her that I care about her."

Nate nodded, "That's understandable."

Shane looked at Jason who had dozed off, his head resting on the table. He turned back to Nate. "You think we should tell Jason?"

Nate seemed to ponder that for a moment and then shook his head, "No. I think this should stay quiet. He can't keep his mouth shut."

Shane laughed, "Agreed. He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'secret'."

Nate smirked as he looked at the older boy who now had his head buried in his arms. "You think we should just leave him there? He's gonna have a pretty stiff neck if he sleeps there the whole night and knowing Jason he will."

"We'll wake him up. Just give me a minute." He grabbed his digital camera from the desk and quietly and swiftly made his way over to the other side of Jason. From this angle, Jason's face was completely visible and his mouth was slightly open, his hair falling over his forehead and partly into his eyes as his hand lightly rested on the I-pod on the table.

Shane stuck out his tongue lightly, biting it to try and keep from laughing and snapped a picture. He grinned and ran back over to Nate.

Nate shook his head. Was he the ONLY sane one on this bus? "Dude, was that really necessary?"

Shane nodded vigorously. "Perfect blackmail picture."

Nate gave him a disapproving look.

"Hey!" Shane defended. "At least this one isn't as bad as the one I got of him two years ago with his stuffed bird."

"Yeah, and Thank God I made you delete it! No telling what you would do with that and what it would do to the image of our band and what embarrassment it would entail for Jason."

Shane rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't put it on the internet! I wasn't that cruel. I just wanted it so I could have a good laugh sometimes."

"Shane-That's not nice."

Shane sniggered and then when seeing the look Nate was giving him cleared his throat but the smirk remained on his face. "You're right-totally not funny."

Nate rolled his eyes and then sighed as Shane chuckled under his breath.

Nate walked over to Jason pulling the earphones out of his ears, "Hey Jase!"

"What?!" He snapped his head up, nearly falling back in his chair but he gripped the table before he fell.

Shane let out another chuckle.

"We didn't want you to fall asleep at the table." Nate explained.

"Oh." Jason muttered sleepily. "Thanks." He shut his I-Pod off and headed towards his room yawning.

" 'Night Jase." Shane said as Jason passed him.

"Nig' sha'" Jason mumbled, his words slurring together from tiredness.

Shane smirked and watched Jason disappear into his room and then he looked to Nate.

"Come on Shane." Nate motioned his head as he started towards their room. "We better get to sleep, we've got another concert tomorrow."

Shane nodded and yawned. He didn't realize how tired he was until Nate had said that. "I'll be there in a minute." He said and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

Mitchie and Sierra headed up to her room once she got home. They had planned to have a sleepover that night.

Sierra was very concerned for her friend. Mitchie was quiet the whole way home and even when they headed up to her room. And that was not like Mitchie. She was usually very talkative and Sierra expected her to be more so especially after a huge concert.

Mitchie sat on her bed and stared at the comforter as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mitchie, what's the matter?" Sierra asked as she sat on the foot of her bed.

"I thought I could handle it." She whispered.

"Handle what?"

"Seeing Shane." She muttered and looked at Sierra. "I thought I could handle seeing him up close. But I couldn't."

"Was he rude to you?"

Mitchie shook her head, "No!" Her voice cracked. "That's the problem! He was sweet and shy! And he apologized."

"He apologized?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Wait a minute; I'm trying to see what the bad part is."

"I went in there with the picture of Shane that he gave me but then he went and totally rearranged it!"

"So…you weren't expecting him to be nice to you which is why you're upset?" Sierra questioned trying to get the facts straight.

"I know it sounds stupid. But he just made me so confused. First it was the song, and then the shy looks and quiet tones, and then he apologized and then he contradicts what he said in the first place."

Sierra furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

"About the video, he told me I was wasting my time, and then when I agree with him, he tries to convince me that I wasn't."

"Why would you agree with him? I thought you liked doing your videos?"

"I do…I did. But I was hurt and frustrated and at the moment I didn't want to be anywhere near Shane so I told him the first thing that came to my mind."

Sierra was about to say something when she was cut off by Mitchie's cell. "Who calls at 11 o'clock at night?"

Mitchie shrugged and grabbed her phone. She picked it up placing it to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Mitchie, its Caitlyn!" _

Mitchie's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face. She hadn't heard from Caitlyn since she left Camp Rock. "Cait, hi!"

"_I called to see how you were." _

Mitchie's smile dropped. "How I am?"

"_I talked to Nate. He said you had a run in with Shane and you seemed pretty upset."_

Caitlyn and Nate had met at Camp Rock even though Nate wasn't there much. They had instantly taken to each other and right before Camp had ended they became boyfriend and girlfriend. And they talked to each other all the time.

Mitchie sighed, "I'm fine."

"_Now that doesn't sound too convincing." _

"I just don't want to talk about Shane alright?"

"_Okay, okay! No need to get snippy. So what else is up?" _

Mitchie sighed in relief that she didn't have to talk about Shane anymore. "Well, um, oh well I'm going to be in a talent show that my school is hosting. It's a 'before school starts' thing. They do it every year."

"_That sounds fun!" _

Mitchie smiled a bit, "Well I've never done it before. But going to Camp Rock kinda convinced me I guess."

"_Good for you. You really need to get your voice out there." _

"It's not that good." Mitchie said quietly.

Caitlyn sighed from the other line, _"Mitchie, you have one of the best voice I have ever heard." _

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Okay, what ever you say Cait."

"_You do! So when is this talent show?" _

"It's next Thursday." Mitchie looked at Sierra who was sitting there patiently. "Oh, I've gotta go. My friend is sleeping over."

"_Oh alright, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to see how you were." _

"Well I'm fine." Mitchie insisted. "I'll call you sometime."

"_Alright. Oh hey, wait, what's your school's name maybe I can convince my parents to let me go." _

"Oh, it's um West High."

"_Okay, thanks Mitchie! Bye!" _

"Bye Cait." She hung up her phone and placed it beside her on the bed.

"Who was that?" Sierra asked.

"Oh just my friend from Camp."

"And how did she know that you were upset?"

"Nate is her boyfriend." Mitchie said simply.

Her eyes widened, "Nate? As in Nate Brown? Of Connect Three?"

Mitchie nodded and Sierra's jaw dropped.

"They met at Camp Rock and have been together since."

"So you have an 'in' to Connect Three?"

Mitchie gave her a look, "No Sierra. That was the first time I talked to Caitlyn since Camp Rock and I'm not going to use Caitlyn to get to Connect Three."

Sierra nodded, "I know that Mitchie. I'm just saying."

"Well anyway, you want to watch a movie or something?" Mitchie changed the subject trying to avoid talking about Shane at all costs.

"Sure." Sierra shrugged lightly.

"Let's go see what I have." Mitchie and Sierra got off the bed and walked downstairs to the DVD collection.

* * *

Caitlyn smirked once she hung up with Mitchie. She had talked to Nate earlier and he explained the situation to her. And now she knew how both of them were feeling. Mitchie wanted nothing to do with Shane while Shane wanted to do something for Mitchie.

She dialed Nate's number and a after a few rings, his sleepy voice rang out, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Cait? Why are you calling me this late?"

"Oh grow up; it's only a little after 11."

Nate grumbled, "We have a concert tomorrow. And I'm tired."

"Well wake up. I talked to Mitchie."

Nate shot up when he heard that and looked to the bed across the room where Shane was now fast asleep. "Hold on a minute, Cait." He slowly and quietly got out of bed and snuck out of the room and made his way over to the couch.

"Okay, what did she say?" Nate asked.

"Well, as soon as I asked how she was she told me she was fine and asked me to drop the subject of Shane." Caitlyn explained.

Nate sighed, "She did look like she didn't want to be anywhere near Shane."

"Right…well I've sort of learned some information." Caitlyn said slyly smirking.

"What kind of information?" Nate questioned.

"Mitchie is going to be in a talent show next week at her high school."

Nate raised his eyebrows, "Caitlyn are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"If you think I'm thinking that we get Shane to go to this talent show than yes."

"Well I think it's a good idea." Nate said, "But we have a problem. We don't know where she goes to school."

"Oh ye of little faith." Caitlyn grinned. "I know exactly where she goes to school."

"But we're still going to be on tour."

"Didn't you tell me that you were off next Thursday?"

Nate nodded furrowing his brow, "Yes but what does that have to do with any-ohh."

Caitlyn chuckled, "Exactly."

"Well that's a stroke of luck that it was on that day."

"You think Shane will be up to it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Shane will do anything to get Mitchie's forgiveness. And showing up at a high school talent show will definitely show her that he cares."

"Nate I do believe we are geniuses."

"Hey, this was all your idea and if Mitchie for some reason gets even more upset, you're going to get blamed for it."

"Uh, uh, uh, don't think you're getting away that easily Nate. You're going to have to tell Shane and thus you are a part of it. Besides I don't think Mitchie will get upset."

Nate groaned, "Fine. But I'm not happy with it."

Caitlyn smiled, "Yes you are, Nate. You know you're doing this for Shane to be happy."

"Shane is like my brother. And if seeing Mitchie will make him happy then yes I would be glad to be part of it. Besides we have a plan of our own."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Sorry, Cait. I can't tell you. We can't risk it getting leaked out to Mitchie."

Caitlyn sighed, "I won't tell Mitchie!"

"Sorry this is just between me and Shane, not even Jason is going to know." Nate explained.

She huphed, "Fine. So you'll talk to Shane?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him tomorrow about it. I'm sure he'll jump at the chance to go."

"Alright, call me tomorrow."

"I will, Good Night Cait."

"Good Night Nate."

They both hung up and Nate smirked, chuckling to himself lightly, and then headed back to his room.

* * *

_**A/N: So Nate and Caitlyn are going to play Matchmaker- well kind of. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! And I already wrote part of the Talent Show so I just need to write how to get to it! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews everyone! I'm glad you are still liking this! I think you all just want to me to get to the Smitchie but this chapter just adds more drama. :D. I normally don't like drama, being the hopeless romantic that I am, but this is fun! But don't worry we'll get there soon enough! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or 'Notice Me' by the Zetta Bytes. **_

* * *

It was the morning of the talent show and Mitchie was sitting at the kitchen table, still in her pajamas, eating breakfast. She stirred the spoon in her bowl of cereal while she stared at the kitchen table.

Connie looked up from her place at the other side of the table and glanced at her daughter, "Mitchie are you ok?"

"Huh?" Mitchie looked up and continued to stir her spoon. "Oh, yea, I'm fine."

"You seem distracted."

Mitchie shrugged lightly looking into her cereal bowl. "I'm just nervous I guess."

"About the talent show? Oh honey, you'll do wonderful! You're a very talented singer!"

"Its just I've never sang in front of a large audience." She said softly. "What if they don't like the song? Or don't like my voice?"

Connie gave her an exasperated look, "Mitchie whoever does not like your voice has something seriously wrong with them."

Mitchie cracked a smile. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Now why don't you get ready, I'm going to take you to buy a special outfit for tonight."

"You don't have to do that." Mitchie said looking up at her mother.

"I insist. You have to look as good as you're going to sound."

Mitchie chuckled, "Alright." She quickly finished up her breakfast, dropped off her bowl in the sink and headed upstairs. She took a shower and threw a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and headed back downstairs.

"Mom?" She called not seeing her in the kitchen.

"In here Mitchie!"

Mitchie followed the sound of her mother's voice and found her in the den her eyes focused on the TV. "What are you watching?" She asked as she walked over to her taking a glance at the TV.

"Shh." Connie placed a finger to her lips and pointed at the TV.

"We have exclusive footage from a Connect Three concert last week." An announcer on Hot Tunes said and then played a clip of an interview of one of the fans outside the theatre.

"What do I think of Shane Gray's new song?" The fan asked as she twisted her hair between her fingers. "Well, I think it was absolutely beautiful. The best song I have heard from them. And I hope he finds who he's 'gotta find' because he seemed really sad during the song."

"Now that may not seem like much but look more closely in the back ground." The announcer said as they played the clip again and Mitchie gasped.

Behind the girl talking, clear as day, was her talking to Shane. "Now this may not seem like much." The man's voice over said. "Just Shane Gray giving a fan an autograph but it's not." The video played on showing her taking the autograph and then running away and then something that she was unaware of. Shane tried to go after her but the table was in the way. They zoomed in up on Shane's face to see the emotions on his face. "Do you see that?" They paused on his face and it shrunk into a little corner of the TV screen to reveal the Hot Tunes anchors. "Look at the emotions on his face. I see a little hurt, confusion…"

"…Longing." The other anchor added. "Who ever this girl was, Shane obviously has a history with her. Unfortunately we were unable to get a clear shot of her face so we have no idea who this mystery girl is."

"In other news…" The shot of Shane disappeared as the anchor reported on other news. Connie shut off the TV and glanced at her daughter. Mitchie stood frozen staring at the TV her eyes wide.

"Mitchie? Oh honey, I'm sorry."

Her jaw quivered and she clenched her teeth to keep from crying. Why did _he_ always have to be popping up every time she thought she was rid of him? She was just starting to forget about her interaction with Shane when _this_ had to happen.

She took a deep breath and looked at her mother shaking her head, "No. It's alright. Let's just go." She grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Connie sighed and followed after her daughter.

* * *

"Why can't they just mind their own damn business?!" Shane pounded his fist on the table as the Hot Tunes report played on their television.

Nate looked at him, "Because they're the press and you were the former bad boy who just recently turned good and they want to know every little thing they can."

"Well that sucks." Shane grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring darkly at the floor.

Nate chuckled lightly at his friends words, "Yes it does. I thought you were used to it by now. The press always used to talk about you."

"Yes but then I didn't care." Shane pointed out. "And I chose to ignore it. But now I can't ignore it because it's about Mitchie!"

"Well maybe she didn't see it." He suggested.

"And what are the odds of that happening?" Shane and Nate turned to Jason who had spoken up from his spot on the couch. He looked at them and shrugged, "I mean come on. Every body watches Hot Tunes."

"Yeah, Jason's right." Shane said and then made a face as if that was the weirdest thing in the world. But he shook it off and continued, "Mitchie most definitely saw it."

"Now you don't know that for sure. She might have been still sleeping or something."

"Even if that was the case, her mom would still see it and tell her or her friend that was there." Jason said and for the second time Nate and Shane looked at him.

"What?" He questioned innocently.

"Dude, did you get bitten by the smart bug or something?" Shane questioned.

Jason looked at his arms as if looking for any bug bites. "I don't think so…I'm not itchy."

They both raised their eyebrows at Jason's peculiar behavior and then quickly returned to their former conversation.

"Jason is right…again. She's going to find out somehow." He buried his head in his arms which were rested on the table and muttered something.

"Shane I can't hear you."

Shane picked up his head, "Maybe I shouldn't go to her talent show." He repeated.

"No dude you have to!" Nate exclaimed and Shane looked up at him startled.

"Uh…why?"

"Because you do." He said simply.

"That's a great answer Nate." Shane replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. You really should go." Nate insisted.

Shane sighed, "She probably doesn't want to see me."

"Is Shane Gray giving up?" Nate asked in a mock shocked tone.

"No!" Shane snapped. "I do not give up!"

"Well that's what it sounds like to me." Nate glanced at him with a shrug.

Shane narrowed his eyes and smacked the table. "Never! When's my flight?"

Nate smirked knowing that's what would get him. "In a half an hour."

Shane's eyes widened, "In a half an hour? How do you expect me to get to the airport and catch a plane in an a half an hour?"

"Because we're at the airport right now." Nate replied motioning out the window.

"Oh." Shane said and Nate chuckled.

"Go get her tiger!" Nate slapped Shane on the back as Shane hopped off the bus.

Jason looked up, his eyebrows furrowed, "Shane's not a tiger…"

Nate looked at Jason, "It's just an expression Jase."

Jason stared at him blankly and Nate rolled his eyes. "Just never mind."

"Okay." Jason turned back to what he was watching on TV.

* * *

Mitchie and Connie were out shopping for a few hours before they found a perfect outfit for her. It was a maroon colored shirt that came to just below her waist and black leggings (AKA her final jam outfit in the movie).

By the time they got home it was nearly 1 o'clock and the talent show started at four so they had plenty of time.

For a while Mitchie just hung around in her room practicing her song for the talent show. At around three, Sierra came over and helped her get ready. She did her make up and curled her hair insisting that she looked awesome with curly hair.

"You look like a movie star!" Sierra told her.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "I do not."

Sierra held a mirror in front of Mitchie. "You cannot look at yourself at tell me that you don't look like a movie star."

Mitchie looked at her appearance in the mirror and studied it. She did look different than her normal look. "Well it's different. But I wouldn't call it 'movie star'."

"I would. You are going to knock them dead at the concert tonight with the way you look and your voice."

Mitchie bit her lip, "I don't know."

Sierra sighed and rolled her eyes kneeling down in front of Mitchie. "Of course you will! I'm your best friend, you have to trust me."

"You're my best friend which is why you want to make me feel better."

"No," Sierra shook her head seriously, "Believe me Mitchie, if you weren't good, I wouldn't let you embarrass yourself like that." At the worried look on Mitchie's face, Sierra continued. "But you're amazing! You will totally rock the house."

Mitchie furrowed her brow, "You do realize that I'm singing one of my slower songs right?" She smirked at the look on her friends face.

"Er…well still! You're going to be awesome."

Mitchie laughed. "Alright, alright."

For the next forty five minutes the girls just sat talking in her room and then Connie called them down to leave. Mitchie grabbed her guitar and both girls headed downstairs.

The whole ride there, Mitchie was very jittery.

"You still nervous?" Sierra asked observing her behavior.

"A little." Mitchie responded. "But mostly excited." She grinned and both girls shared a laugh.

They arrived at the school a few minutes later and Mitchie and Sierra both headed back stage. Sierra worked backstage at most of these types of things.

Mitchie was the last one to go on and so she sat on a chair that was backstage as she listened to all the numbers in the first act and by the time second act came along she had started to shake.

"Mitchie?" Sierra questioned as she passed. "Are you alright?"

Mitchie looked up and swallowed. "These people are really good Sierra." She had a worried tone to her voice. Sierra gave her a sympathetic look.

"Mitchie, you're really good too. Don't worry about it."

Mitchie nodded and Sierra disappeared again. She stared through the curtains onto the stage and could see part of the audience. She gulped and held onto her guitar. The next few songs seemed to pass by so quickly and before she knew it it was her turn.

Mitchie took a deep breath as she heard her name being called. For a moment it was like she was glued to the spot and it took a nudge from Sierra to get her to start moving. She walked out onto the stage, her guitar in hand and made her way to the stool in the center of the stage.

She swallowed as she took a seat on the stool looking out into the auditorium. She had never sung in front of a live audience and she was extremely nervous.

She took a quick glance at the wings and saw Sierra waving at her. She let out a breath and adjusted the microphone.

"Well this is one I wrote a while ago and it's something that I'm sure ever teenage girl can relate to at least once in her life."

She cleared her throat, shifted on the stool and placed the guitar on top of her legs. She started playing softly and then timidly started to sing into the microphone.

_Here's the story of a girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_A hidden note_

_A secret crush_

_A little boy who talks too much_

_Well I'm standing in the crowd_

_And when you smile I check you out_

_But you don't even know my name_

_You're too busy playing games_

Shane slowly opened the door to the high school auditorium trying not to draw any attention to himself. He slipped in without making any noise at all but a few of the adults standing in the back took a glance at him but didn't seem to notice who he was for it was too dark.

He stood against the back wall as Mitchie's voice rang out through the auditorium. And he found himself mesmerized when she started to sing.

_And I want you to know_

_If you lose your way_

_I won't let you go_

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip_

_If I say 'hello'_

_Will you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see?_

_And get you to notice me?_

_And get you to notice me…_

_Got your head up in the clouds_

_Tell me when you're coming down_

_Now I don't wanna sink your ship_

_It's not about the scholarship_

_And all the friends that follow you_

_And tell you things that just ain't true_

_I'm the girl you never see _

_I'm the one you really need_

Shane had never heard Mitchie sing before. And that was part of the reason he had taken a flight all the way out to a high school when he was supposed to be getting ready for a concert the next day. Nate was the one to tell him about the talent show and he still didn't know how Nate knew where Mitchie went to school and that she was going to be in the talent show. And surprisingly enough it was Nate who convinced Shane to go.

But Mitchie was GOOD. Actually, she was better than good, she was fantastic! And he wondered, while at Camp Rock, she didn't sing in Final Jam. Because he definitely would have remembered her voice.

_Ohhh, don't get me wrong_

_You better make your move_

_Before your moments gone_

_Tell me,_

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip_

_If I say hello_

_Will you notice me? _

_What's it gonna take _

_For you to see_

_And get you to notice me?_

_I'm not like the rest_

_I just don't care if you're the best_

_You see it's all the same to me_

_You just be who you wanna be _

_It's all the same to me_

_Ohhh, don't get me wrong_

_Hey, you better make your move _

_Before the moments gone_

The music became more upbeat and Mitchie started swaying and bopping to her own playing and singing.

_Tell me,_

_If I cut my hair _

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip _

_If I say 'hello' _

_Will you notice me?_

_If I cut my hair _

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip_

_If I say 'hello'_

_Will you notice me?_

_I want you to notice me_

_I get you to notice me_

_I get you to notice me_

_I get you to notice me_

She finished the last part of the song and the audience started applauding wildly. Mitchie broke out into a big grin and Shane's heart leapt. There was that smile again. Blindly, he started clapping and 'whooping' which of course brought attention to himself.

The last few rows turned their heads, and since the occupants of those rows were mostly teenage girls, Shane was now in trouble. A series of gasps erupted from the back of the theatre and before Mitchie even had time to register that something was happening in the back of the auditorium one very loud freshman girl shouted at the top of her lungs. "OH MY GOD! IT'S SHANE GRAY!"

Immediately the house lights went on and every eye turned to the back of the auditorium including Mitchie's. Shane's eyes locked onto Mitchie's and he saw the look of confusion and shock on her face. But he didn't have time to wonder about it because he saw every girl start to pile into the aisles and he bolted out of the auditorium hearing the screams of the fans not too far behind.

Mitchie stood speechless on the stage as the girls who were behind stage ran out and off the stage after the pop star, who had vanished from the auditorium.

What in the world was Shane Gray doing at her high school? Especially when Connect Three was supposed to be on the other side of the country? And did he hear her song? Did he hear her sing? She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and was thankful that no one was around to see it. That song was about him, and although no one knew that but her, it was still embarrassing to have him hear it!

She was surprised when Sierra came over and started to shake her. Mitchie looked over to her still with a dazed expression. "Sierra? What are you doing here? I thought you would have run after Shane."

"I've got his autograph; I'm not going to go running after him every time I see him." Sierra explained. "And besides, my best friend needs me."

Mitchie smiled weakly and grabbed Sierra pulling her back stage.

"What was he _doing_ here?!" She hissed once they were away from everything.

Sierra shrugged lightly, "I don't know. Maybe he was passing by?"

Mitchie gave her a look, "Why would Shane Gray stop by a school talent show when he can hang around famous people? And Connect Three is not supposed to be anywhere in this area!"

"Maybe…he came to see you." Sierra offered.

"Oh don't even say that!" Mitchie pointed at her.

"Why not?" Sierra shrugged, "It's probably true."

Mitchie sighed in frustration running her fingers through her hair. "I am so confused Sierra! I mean not too long ago he was such a JERK and now he's…changed!"

"Maybe what you said to him really got through to him. I mean they didn't cancel their tour like Nate threatened to and Shane sure looks happier at the concerts. I've watched Hot Tunes every day and there have been no reports on Shane's bad behavior or that he's started any fights. And the song he sang at the concert…"

Sierra walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a soft smile, "He dedicated it to some one who changed his life and that meant for the better. And the lyrics of the song also are proof. Mitchie…I know you're worried that Shane is just putting on an act but I don't think that's the case. I think Jerk Shane is gone forever."

Mitchie whined and rested her face in her hands. Sierra pulled up a chair next to her and put an arm around her friend. They stayed that way for about 10 minutes until the back stage door opened. Sierra thought it was one of the other stage hands or maybe the teacher hosting it but then she heard someone clear their throat.

Both girls lifted their heads to see the figure of none other than Shane Gray.

"Oh God." Mitchie muttered under her breath and buried her face in her hands again.

Sierra knew that Mitchie didn't want to be alone with Shane but the pop stars presence made her a bit intimidated and Shane looked serious. She slowly rose to her feet, "Well, I'll just go then." She pointed to the stage and before Mitchie could stop her she disappeared.

Shane hit the light switch near the door, illuminating the dark backstage and took a step a forward. He swallowed softly and didn't recall a time when he was this nervous to talk to someone. "Mitchie?" He questioned. When he didn't get an answer he continued to walk forward until he was standing right next to her. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder but as soon as his hand came in contact with her shoulder she winced back and looked up at him.

Shane's face softened even further at seeing the look on Mitchie's face and cursed himself mentally for making her look like that. "Mitchie…"

"What?" She snapped. "What do you want Shane?" Her voice cracked.

He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

At his disregard for her question, she let out a half laugh/half cry. "I don't get you!" She exclaimed and stood up walking away from him. "How can you act like nothing happened?"

"I'm not acting like nothing happened." He replied. "I want to but you were hurt Mitchie…."

She scoffed interrupting him for a moment and then he continued, "I hurt you and I know you can't easily forget that but I…I am sorry for hurting you Mitchie."

"How can you say that?" She hissed her eyes filling with tears. "Why did you come all the way here when you're supposed to be on tour in California?"

"I-I came to see you."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Why?" She whimpered. "Why?"

"I never wanted to hurt you." He said softly and reached out for her. She took a step back from him looking at his hand like it was the plague. He lowered his hand to his side, his face falling at the look of disgust she gave him. "Mitchie…"

"You should have thought of that before Shane!" She yelled.

"I made a mistake." He said sternly. "I wasn't myself then."

"Oh yeah?" She narrowed her eyes, "And who are you Shane? Huh? Who is the real you?"

"You were right Mitchie ok? I did let the fame go to my head and I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't live up to what every one expects me to be! I'm not perfect!"

"No one is!" Mitchie cried. "But you don't have to be a jerk just because you're famous."

"I know!" He started to raise his voice. "I know that! And I hated that, I hated the way I treated Nate and Jason, I hated the way I treated my fans, and the people around me and I hated the way I treated you. I wish I could just erase that part of my life but I can't!"

"You're right. You can't." She swallowed hard and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "And you can't expect me to forgive you just because you flew…all the way here…on your day off…just to see me…" Her voice cracked as tears flowed willingly. She bit her lip and shook her head and without another word ran out of the stage door leaving behind a very distraught looking pop star.

* * *

_**A/N: What did I tell you? Drama!! Well how about that you get two updates in just a matter of hours. But now I've run out of ideas…I know where I'm going, I just don't know how to get there. And plus its 1:08 in the morning and I've had a long day and I'm tired. So maybe I'll think of something tomorrow. So please review and don't worry, I promise, things will start looking up soon! OH AND HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY JOE JONAS!!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you soo much for all the reviews! And I just wanted to take this time out to thank everyone of you: **__Cool Rocker13, wiswinagirl, RedRoseInADarkAlley, x-xdonna994x-x, LWDchick13, Hayley (anon.), blonde-gal, Leanna Montana, TriGemini, Andy The Christmas Tree. _

_**I know that some of you are sick of drama and I as much as you, want to get to some Smitchie. And I'm getting there! I think you'll find this chapter very rewarding. Its not really Smitchie but its getting close! **_

* * *

Nate waited patiently in the airport waiting for his band mate. It was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning so the place was nearly deserted and he didn't have to worry about too many people recognizing him. He got a few flirtatious looks from the female employees wondering around the place and the other people that were there. One woman came up to him asking for his autograph for her daughter who was currently sleeping on one of the chairs. They had a late night flight for they had to go on an emergency trip to the other side of the country and she insisted that his autograph would make her happy. Although incredibly cranky and tired from getting a call from Shane to come pick him up at the airport, Nate agreed and signed a CD that she had bought for her daughter. The woman thanked him and retreated back to where her daughter was resting.

Nate sighed and plopped himself down on one of the seats. He crossed his arms and couldn't believe that he had to come there all by himself. He had tried to wake Jason up but the boy wouldn't budge even when Nate mentioned birdhouses.

He heard an announcement over the intercom announcing the arrival of Shane's flight. He yawned and rose to his feet looking towards the terminal where Shane should be exiting through.

He saw a few business men exit with their briefcases, a woman with a small child and a bunch of other people exit before he finally saw Shane.

He was about to call out his name when he realized that would bring attention to both of them. So instead, he walked over to him.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" He questioned once he was close enough. Shane looked up at him and the look on his face told him everything.

"That bad, huh?" Nate scrunched up his face.

Shane sighed, "She hates me." He muttered. "She absolutely hates me."

"What happened?" Nate asked.

Shane looked around and then looked at Nate. "Can we talk about it when we get to the bus?"

Nate nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." Shane shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards the exit and Nate followed quickly behind. The Limo met them outside and for the whole ride, Shane was quiet. Nate wasn't sure if it was because he was tired or if it was because he was upset with whatever happened with Mitchie.

They got to bus soon and Shane got on first and Nate followed after him.

"So, what happened?" Nate asked as soon as they started moving.

Shane let out a deep sigh and plopped himself down on a chair. "A lot."

"Start from the beginning." Nate offered and Shane nodded softly.

"My flight was a little delayed so I got there a little bit later than expected but I got there just in time to see Mitchie. I snuck in the back and stood there during her performance, but of course, my fan girls saw me. And one obnoxious girl screamed out my name which brought the attention of the whole entire auditorium, including Mitchie, to me. So before the fans could get to me I ran out and managed to run around the entire school grounds and thankfully I lost them. I went back into the school through a side entrance and wondered around for a few minutes looking for the stage door. I eventually found it and saw Mitchie backstage with her friend.

Once her friend saw me she hightailed it over there and left me alone with Mitchie." He let out another sigh. "From there things just got much worse. I tried to go near her but she flinched away from me and when she looked up at me she seemed so upset. She asked me what I wanted and I couldn't answer her. And then we got into this huge argument and she told me that she couldn't forgive me just because I flew across the country just to see her. And the she ran out crying."

"And you just stood there and let her?" Nate asked and Shane looked up at him shrugging lightly.

"Shane." Nate groaned. "You're not going to win her if you don't try."

"She wanted nothing to do with me Nate!" Shane exclaimed. "You should have seen her face! She looked at me as if I was an alien or something."

"Shane, it may seem like that's what she wants. It may seem like she… 'hates' you but secretly, she probably wanted for you to run after her."

"Somehow I find that hardly believable."

"You said she ran out crying right?" Nate asked. Shane nodded miserably muttering, "Don't remind me."

"Well that must mean she had conflicting emotions."

"Or she just hates my guts." Shane stated bitterly.

"She wouldn't cry if she hated you Shane. She would slap you or ignore you. Or both. No, there's something else there. I think that she has feelings for you but the part of her that is still hurt by what you did is trying to convince her otherwise."

Shane nodded slightly and looked up at Nate curiously, "When did you become so good at advice?"

"I can be deep." Nate responded. Shane raised his eyebrow and Nate added, "When I want to be."

"Well thanks." Shane said warmly. "It helped…kind of."

"I know that it was my idea to send you to the talent show but maybe I think right now, she needs some time to herself to think some things over. So don't make contact with her at all, try not to draw attention to yourself in public and we'll continue on with the petition."

"Oh that's right!" He exclaimed.

"Shh." Nate shushed him harshly. "Jason's asleep."

"Sorry." Shane whispered. "I almost forgot about the petition. How many signatures do we have?"

Nate went over to the desk and rummaged through the top drawer until he found a folder. He pulled out the petition and looked at it. "Well so far it's you, me, Jason, and a couple of people from backstage. We have to present it to the fans when there are no cameras around."

He nodded, "Right." He pursed his lips in thought. "I think the concert tomorrow will be pretty press-free."

"You mean tonight." Nate grumbled. "It's nearly 1:30 in the morning."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about waking you up, I didn't want to take the chance of someone fussing over me when I just wanted to be alone."

Nate waved him off, "Nah, it's alright. I'm just a little upset that I had to go all by myself."

"Yeah, why didn't you bring Jason?"

"He had a LOAD of ice cream earlier and after having a major sugar rush, he crashed and no matter what I did, I couldn't wake him up."

"Did you mention birdhouses?"

Nate nodded.

"Wow he really is knocked out." Shane chuckled.

"Which is a bit of relief after his sugar rush. He kept asking me these random questions and he wouldn't leave me alone."

Shane smirked, "Which is different from normal…how?"

Nate cracked a smile and they both laughed. "You've got me there." Nate said.

Shane chuckled lightly but was interrupted by a yawn. Nate quickly followed with a yawn and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Alright, I think its time we hit the hay. We don't want to be tired for the concert."

Shane nodded in agreement suddenly looking extremely exhausted. He stood up and they both headed into the room they shared.

* * *

The rest of the summer had passed rather quickly for Mitchie. After she had run out of the auditorium, she sat outside the school and cried silently for a while. Eventually she got a call from her mother asking where she was and Mitchie told her to pick her up on the side of the school. By that time she had stopped crying but it was obvious that she had been. When Connie asked her about it, Mitchie said she didn't want to talk about it and the subject was dropped. Connie only guessed that it had something to do with Shane.

The next day, Mitchie called Caitlyn and asked her if she knew anything about Shane's arrival at her talent show. With a little bit of reluctance Caitlyn admitted that she did tell Nate and Nate, in turn, told Shane.

"Why would you do that?" Mitchie whined.

"I didn't think you would get upset." Caitlyn replied. "Hey, don't blame me, Nate was the other accomplice in this."

Mitchie groaned. "Cait!"

"Listen Mitchie, Shane is hurting just as much as you are." She paused. "Okay maybe not AS much but Nate says he's pretty down most of the time because of this. We just wanted to make both of you happy again."

Mitchie sighed.

"Mitchie, I know you don't hate him."

"No I don't hate him." She admitted. "I'm just really confused is all."

"He traveled all the way from California to New Jersey just to see _you_. Mitchie, if that doesn't prove that he wants to make every thing up to you, I don't know what does."

"I always hoped that he would change." Mitchie said quietly.

"And he has! Mitchie, just forgive him!"

"I can't."

Caitlyn groaned, "Why not?"

"Because it's not that easy!" Mitchie cried.

"Yes it is! Mitchie, you're making this a lot harder than it has to be!"

"Look Cait, I just need time to think about things. Can you please not send Shane on any surprise visits?"

Caitlyn sighed, "Alright. I won't. But Mitchie, please think about this. You two are just torturing yourselves."

"I will."

And she did. For the rest of the summer, every night, while in her bed she thought long and hard about her situation with Shane. And little by little, she thought of reasons to forgive him. She thought about the night at the talent show and how underneath all the hurt she was feeling, she really did want to forgive him. She really did want to forgive him. After all, he had flown all the way out just to see her. What jerk, who didn't give a crap, would do that? And the more she thought about it, the more she realized how sweet he really was. And how hurt he had looked when she flinched away from him. And what Caitlyn had said about how Shane was down and she figured that that was the truth considering Nate was with him every day. And Nate wouldn't lie to Caitlyn and Caitlyn wouldn't lie to Mitchie.

On the last day of summer, she had realized that she had almost fully forgiven him. And almost all hurt was gone and she even got butterflies whenever his name was mentioned instead of wanting to cry. And Caitlyn had kept her promise. There were no surprise visits from Shane and Mitchie watched Hot Tunes everyday. There was no mention of their little interaction at the concert or the fact that he was even at a small little town in New Jersey. In fact, the only news about Shane was about Connect Three's upcoming concerts and such and that didn't really count considering it was all of the band and not just him.

And that night, before she went to bed, she actually wondered that now that she actually wanted to see Shane, if he would show up.

* * *

"Mitchie!" Mitchie turned her head and saw Sierra approaching her. It was the finally the first day of school and Mitchie stood in front of her locker. She waved at Sierra with a grin on her face.

"We're juniors!" Sierra exclaimed when she reached her.

"I know!" Mitchie grinned and laughed. "Let me see your schedule!"

Sierra handed her the schedule and Mitchie held it next to hers. After she studied it quickly she broke out into a smile. "We're like in all of the same classes!"

"Really?" Sierra grinned and went over to the other side of Mitchie and looked over to shoulder. "Sweet! We have English, Science, History, Gym and lunch together!"

"Well this year is off to a good start so far." Mitchie smiled.

Sierra nodded and noticed something on the inside of Mitchie's locker. A picture of Shane. "Mitch, why do you have a picture of Shane in your locker?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Mitchie shrugged.

Sierra gave her a look, "Maybe because you think he's a jerk."

Mitchie looked at her and gave her a sheepish grin. Sierra's eyes widened. "You forgave him?"

Mitchie grabbed the books she needed and closed her locker. "I've been thinking about it a lot and I realized that I should forgive him."

The two friends started towards their first period class.

Sierra let out a sigh of relief, "Finally!"

Mitchie looked at her, her eye brows raised.

"At first I was on your side but when he flew all the way out here to see you, I couldn't help it, I was kind of torn between you and him. I knew you were hurt by what he had said but one look at him and you could clearly tell that he was eating himself up about it."

"Caitlyn said the same thing." Mitchie stated. "Except she heard it straight from Nate…so…yes, I forgive him."

"Does he know?" Sierra asked.

Mitchie scoffed, "No! I have no way of contacting him."

Sierra gave her a pointed look.

"What?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Hello! Your friend Caitlyn is dating his best friend and band mate! You can easily tell her, and she'll tell Nate, who will tell Shane."

Mitchie shrugged making a face, "I don't want to tell him that way. It's too impersonal. I want to tell him face to face."

"Okay…" Sierra dipped her head. "Then call Caitlyn and tell her to send Shane here."

"I made Caitlyn promise that she wouldn't do any set-ups."

Sierra groaned and slapped her forehead. "Mit-chie!"

"Besides, I'm not sure if I'm ready to see him in person yet. Sure, I've forgiven him but last time we saw each other we had this huge fight and it will just be awkward."

"You think that maybe he wants to see you?" Sierra questioned.

Mitchie hugged her books to her chest. "I just need a little bit more time. I'll call Caitlyn when I'm ready to see Shane."

Sierra heaved her shoulders up and down and let out a sigh. "Oh fine." She stopped right outside a class room. "I think this is our room."

Mitchie nodded and they both headed into the classroom.

* * *

"Dude, we got it!" Shane yelled as he hopped onto the bus a week later.

"Got what?" Nate asked looking over to Shane.

"The last signature!" He held the petition in his hand. It turned out that there actually was the press there that night so they decided not to bring it out that night. But as their tour progressed, they found one small town where the press wasn't there at all. After the concert was over, Shane met his fans outside and as they approached he told them all about the petition. He explained who it was for and what it was about and that it must, under all circumstances remain silenced. Many of the fans signed the petition eagerly and he finally saw for himself just how many people appreciated Mitchie's web show.

To prevent word from getting out, they skipped a few towns and waited until they got to the next state to present it again. And once again, many fans were happy to sign the petition and after that he only needed a few more.

He then decided to walk around a small town and ask around and finally he got the last few signatures he needed and so he headed back to the bus to tell the good news.

"Hey man that's great!" Nate got up off the couch and walked over to Shane. He took the petition from his hands and looked it over and then handed it back to Shane. "When are you going to present this to her?"

Shane grinned, "Tomorrow."

Nate raised an eyebrow, "Tomorrow's a Thursday Shane. Mitchie's gonna be in school."

"Not the whole day." Shane whacked the side of his head lightly. "If I take a flight over there and be there by four, she'll be home by then."

"It is amazing how our days off always seem to coincide with you going to see Mitchie."

Shane grinned, "It's a sign man!"

Nate chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Well someone is optimistic."

"I'm telling you Nate. This is it. I can feel it." He held the petition in his hands and looked down at it with a grin. "You're not getting away this time Mitchie Torres."

* * *

_**A/N: …………………………………………………………..**_

_**REVIEW! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks for your review guys! In the 80's already! You have no idea how happy this makes me! I'm glad you were all pleased with the last chapter and this will make you even more pleased! ;-)**_

_**Oh and Andy The Christmas Tree, I took a line from one of your reviews, I hope you don't mind, it just fit perfectly with one part of this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock!!**_

* * *

Mitchie adjusted her bag on her back and let out a sigh. It was only a week into school and she was already sick of it. Yes, she loved the fact that Sierra was in her most of her classes but she still had to deal with everyone else. Including the 'Tess' of her school who decided to brag about being close to 'The Shane Gray'. Apparently, at the talent show, she had managed to touch his arm before he ran away.

As Mitchie rolled her eyes at her, she commented that Mitchie was just jealous that she would never get as close to Shane. Mitchie neglected to mention that she had seen Shane up close and personal TWICE. Mitchie didn't feel the need to give out that information. Especially to someone like Gina Moscow. So she just agreed with her, not really caring anyway.

Everyday, Gina just added more to it. She said that Shane looked right at her and even smiled. Her friends, of course, totally believed and her and started telling her how lucky she was.

Mitchie couldn't believe how this girl could just like through her teeth. True, Shane might have looked at her. But she sure knew Shane well enough to know that he would never smile at a fan while he was trying to run away. And she saw the look on his face that night. There was no way. Not that Mitchie was worried about that. She knew Shane would never go for someone like Gina. She just hated the fact that Gina was telling lies.

And besides that, she already had a few major assignments that were assigned. Luckily, a few of them were partner projects and she was working on them with Sierra.

After school that day, she had stopped by one of her teachers to ask about a project and it ran a little bit longer than expected and she missed the bus. And so she had to walk home.

But luckily it was a cool day and she didn't have to walk home in the heat. But by the time she got home, she was exhausted.

She collapsed on the couch in the den and closed her eyes. She took a little nap until about 3:30 and that's when her mom came home. At the sound of the door opening, Mitchie woke up and was feeling a little bit better than before.

She got up and walked into the kitchen where her mother was putting away groceries. "Hi Mom." She said quietly.

Connie looked up at her and smiled, "Hi sweetie. Did you have a good day at school?"

Mitchie shrugged, "I guess." She took a seat at the table. "As good as school gets."

"Anything interesting happen?" Connie asked as she finished putting away the food.

Mitchie shook her head, "No. I'm going to start my homework."

Connie nodded, "Alright."

Mitchie stood up and grabbed her backpack and then headed up to her room. She sat at her desk and started to get to work.

It was about an hour later when she heard the door bell ring. She lifted her head and stopped working to see if she could hear who was at the door.

Connie placed down the book that she was reading when she heard the bell ring. She got up out of the chair and walked over to the front door. She opened it and her eyebrow's shut up at the person who was standing on her front porch.

"Shane Gray?" She questioned softly.

"Hi Mrs. Torres." Shane greeted kindly. "Is Mitchie home?"

"Uh…" Connie looked over her shoulder at the staircase where Mitchie was still upstairs and then turned back to Shane. "Well…"

"I know you probably don't want me to see her, right?" Shane asked. "But I just want to give her something."

Connie crossed her arms over her chest and stared down the pop star. "Give her what?"

Shane shook his head quickly, "It's nothing bad, I promise! I just…"

"Mom!" He was cut off by Mitchie's voice. Mitchie came down the stairs. "Who was at the…" She paused when she appeared at her mother's side.

Her eyes widened. "Shane!"

"Mitchie listen," Shane held up his hand, "before you slam the door in my face I just want you to hear me out."

Mitchie held back the smile that was trying to find its way out at the sight of Shane. Instead she crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "Okay."

Shane looked at the ground and then back up at her. "Are we going to just stay here?"

Mitchie shook her head. "You can come in." She turned so her back was facing him and she bit her lip.

Shane walked in and Connie closed the door behind him. Shane followed Mitchie until they were standing in front of the kitchen. Mitchie turned back around and looked at her mother.

"Can we be alone please?" She asked.

Connie looked skeptically between Mitchie and Shane and hoped that there wouldn't be a horrible argument and that her daughter wouldn't end up in tears again. But she figured Mitchie knew what she was doing so she nodded and went into the next room just to keep an ear out for them.

Mitchie walked into the kitchen and Shane followed her quietly. She took a seat at the table and motioned for him to do the same. Once they were both seated, Mitchie looked at Shane and noticed the papers he held in his hands. She was curious about them but whatever they were for, she was sure Shane would explain it.

Shane took a breath and handed her the papers. "Here."

She took them from him and looked over them curiously. "What is this?"

"It's a petition." He answered. "To get your web show back on."

She snapped her head up and looked at him wide-eyed and then glanced back down at the petition. The first signature on the list was his and the next two were Nate and Jason's.

"I talked to Hot Tunes and they are will pay you every time you make a new one." He explained. "They will give you your own website but it will just be hosted by Hot Tunes."

When Mitchie didn't say anything and only stared at the petition he continued. "I went around during concerts to get your fans to sign it without the press's knowledge so I could surprise you with it." He watched as Mitchie got up out of her seat and stepped towards him.

"You can slap me if you want." He told her. "Lord knows I deserve it. And you can hate me too, I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry about all of this and-" He was cut off when Mitchie came over and threw her arms around him.

To say he was shocked would be saying the least. He sat there wide eyed and after a few moments, very hesitantly put his arms around her.

"This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me." She whispered next to ear. "Thank you."

"Y-Your welcome." He stuttered and she pulled away from him. She smiled lightly and pulled her chair over. She sat back down again and looked at him. "I forgive you Shane."

Mitchie noticed a light appear in his eyes as his lips twitched up in a sort of smile. "You do?"

Mitchie nodded with a smile, "I forgave you only a little while after the talent show."

"You did?"

"Yes." Mitchie said with a small laugh. "I just needed time to think things over."

Shane sighed in relief, "Mitchie-you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

"At first I didn't want to admit to myself that you were changing. I always wanted you to, especially after the incident. And then the next time I see you, you're being all sweet and I just got so confused. My head was telling me one thing and my heart was telling me another and I didn't know which one to listen to. And then you showing up at my high school talent show unannounced just made my feelings go crazy. I still can't believe you flew all the way over her just to see me."

"I wanted to show you how sorry I really was. I regret saying such harsh words to you and I wish I could take it back…"

"It's in the past." Mitchie said. "It doesn't matter."

Shane nodded and let out a sigh. "Yes it does."

"I forgive you Shane. Honestly, I don't want that to think about anything that happened then. Like you said that wasn't you."

"And who is the real me?"

"Only you can answer that." She told him. "But I'm hoping that it's this nice, sweet, caring, funny guy sitting right in front of me who would do anything to earn someone's forgiveness." Before he could say anything she reached over and placed her hand on top of his. "Shane, you told me that night that you hated the way you treated everyone around you."

"I did." He nodded. "I never want to become like that again."

"You don't have to."

He looked down at the table and the kitchen fell into silence. After a few moments, Shane nodded and looked back up at her. "This is the real me Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled, "Good. This Shane is a lot nicer to talk to."

He smiled back at her and shifted in his seat, leaning towards her. "Listen Mitchie, I was hoping that maybe we could be friends."

Her eyebrows rose slightly, "You…want to be friends with me?"

He nodded once. "Yes."

"Why? I'm no one special, just another fan."

"A fan?" He scoffed and let out a little laugh. "Mitchie, you are so much more than just a fan! I don't see you as a fan, I see you as a person…" He made a face, "Wait that came out wrong."

Mitchie giggled, "I know what you meant."

"Believe me I wouldn't be trying this hard to get your forgiveness if you were 'just a fan'. Mitchie, you're an incredible person."

Mitchie felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she bit her lip.

"You're the one who got me back on track. If it weren't for you I would still be a jerk. And for that I couldn't be more grateful. I know I said this, and I know you forgave me but I'm really sorry for everything I said and I really want to become friends with you."

Mitchie smiled brightly, "Of course Shane. I would love to be your friend."

Shane smiled back at her. "Great. Um…do you have a cell phone?"

Mitchie nodded. She got up and went over to a drawer and got out of piece of paper and a pen. She came back over to the table and wrote down her phone number for him.

He ripped a piece off and wrote his number on it and gave it to her. She glanced at it and then looked up at him, "Your cell phone number?"

Shane nodded.

"Isn't it on the Connect Three website?"

"No." He shook his head. "That's Connect Three's phone just for fan purposes. We each have a private phone for family and friends only. So…"

She shook her head vigorously. "Don't worry Shane, I won't tell anyone."

He smiled gratefully at her and she took out her cell phone from her pocket. She flipped it open and programmed his number in. After she saved it, she closed her phone and put it back into her pocket.

When she glanced at him she noticed that he had his phone out as well. He looked up at her and saw that she was looking at him. "Smile!" He told her and she did as she was told. He held up his phone and she realized that he had taken a picture. He went back to looking at his phone. After a few moments, he smirked and pressed a button on his phone.

All of a sudden his voice filled the silence and Mitchie turned to her phone in alarm. She had forgotten that her ring tone was Shane's 'Gotta Find You'. She blushed furiously at the smirk on his face and looked at her phone.

"Shane!" She cried out seeing his name popping up.

"Just testing it." He grinned and hung up and suddenly the song cut off.

As Mitchie shoved her phone back into her pocket, Shane watched her wondering if she had any clue that the song that was her ring tone was about her? Well either way, he wasn't going to tell her. At least not yet.

Shane leaned forward in his seat and looked up at her. "So do you want to hang out or something?"

"Hang out?" She questioned and sat back down. "You don't have a concert?"

Shane shook his head. "I'm free. I have a concert tomorrow but I'm going to take an early morning flight."

Her eyes widened at a sudden realization, "You flew here again?"

He nodded and chuckled lightly. "Yes."

"Wow…you really are one dedicated dude."

He laughed out loud at that and Mitchie smiled brightly. The sound of his laughter was music to her ears.

"So you didn't answer my question." Shane said the laughter still in his voice.

"What question?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Do you want to hang out?" He repeated.

Mitchie broke out into a grin but then it faltered. "I still have homework to do."

"I can help you." He offered.

Mitchie felt her heart pick up speed. Shane was actually offering to stay and help her with homework just so he could spend time with her? At that moment, she completely forgot everything that had gone wrong between them and could only think of how amazing Shane was being.

She put on a smile that lit up her whole face. "Okay. I'll go ask my mom if you can stay."

Shane nodded and watched her as she ran out of the kitchen. Once he was sure she was out of sight, he grinned and whisper/yelled, "Yes!" He took out his cell phone and texted Nate.

_It worked! _

A few seconds later, his phone buzzed with a text message back from Nate.

_Really? She forgave you?_

Shane typed a response back immediately.

_More than that man! We're friends now and she's asking her mom if I can stay for a little while. _

After he sent that he waited a few more seconds and soon enough his phone buzzed again.

_Good. I'm glad. I was getting sick of your complaining. :p_

Shane smirked as he read that.

_Oh ha ha very funny. _

Buzz.

_Have fun Shane. And don't forget to catch the earliest flight you can tomorrow. _

Shane chuckled lightly.

_Yes Mommy. _

Buzz.

_Oh, now look who's the funny one. I'm just saying. We don't want to risk being late. _

Shane replied back, _I won't be late! I'll talk to you tomorrow._

Buzz.

_Alright. _

He put his phone back into his pocket and waited for Mitchie to return.

Connie didn't hear any yelling while the two teenagers were chatting in the kitchen and she took that as a good sign but she couldn't be too sure. She was worried about leaving Mitchie alone with Shane. He hurt her a couple times in the past, what made this time any different?

She heard footsteps in the hallway and expected to see Mitchie with tears in her eyes but when her daughter appeared in the doorway, the bright smile on her face took her completely by surprise.

"Mitchie?" She questioned.

Mitchie smiled innocently, "Mom would it be ok if Shane stayed for dinner?"

Connie's eyes widened. "Shane? As in Shane Gray? The Shane who is here right now?"

Mitchie nodded and Connie looked at her skeptically. "You want him here?"

Mitchie nodded again. "Yes."

Connie gave her a questioning stare and Mitchie responded, "I'll explain everything later. But to give you the basic summary, Shane's not a jerk, he's a sweetheart actually, I've forgiven him and now we're friends."

"You forgave him that quickly?" Connie really didn't want her daughter hurt again.

"I forgave him before today Mom. It's not like he pulled some sweet words on me and I instantly forgave him. I had to think about it and I realized it was all in the past." She walked into the room and pouted at her. "Pleeeease."

Connie let out a sigh, "What about homework Mitchie?"

Mitchie grinned knowing that she had won. "Shane's going to help me."

Connie rolled her eyes, still not completely happy with the idea but agreed. "Alright, fine, he can stay."

Mitchie squealed and ran over and hugged her mother. "Thank you Mom!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved her off but smiled at Mitchie's apparent happiness. "Now go have fun."

Mitchie grinned happily and ran out of the room and back into the kitchen to find Shane in the exact same position. He looked up at her expectantly and she nodded at him. "You can stay." She ran over to him and took him by the wrist. "Come on, let's go!" She pulled him out of the seat.

He laughed, "I'm coming!" And followed her up to her room.

* * *

_**A/n: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! They're friends!! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Here's a quick update for you! And it's an extra treat because it's long AND full of fluff! I was very happy while writing and I hope it makes you happy as well! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock!!**_

* * *

Shane followed Mitchie into her room and looked around. He saw the obvious, a bed, a dresser, a desk, a little vanity thing, and a closet. He also noticed the keyboard and the laptop sitting next to her bed.

"Nice posters." He smirked at the various Connect Three posters hanging on her walls.

She blushed furiously and looked at the ground. "You're probably totally creeped out right now."

Shane smiled and shook his head. "No, not at all. It's actually quite flattering." He looked around and stood next to one of only him and mimicked the smile he had on.

She giggled as she looked up at him. "Oh, hold it there that is a perfect picture." She reached over and grabbed her digital camera and took a picture. She looked at the screen of the camera and grinned. "Perfect."

He walked behind her and peeked over her shoulder to see the picture and chuckled. The sound of his laugh so close to her sent shivers all the way down to her toes. She turned the camera off and placed it back onto the desk.

"Well I better get started." She motioned to her books on the desk and he nodded and took a step away.

She sat down on the chair and tried to focus on her work.

"What do you have left?" He asked as he approached her and stood next to the desk.

"Just a few more questions in English and Science."

She laughed as he stuck out his tongue and made a face.

"It won't take too long. It's pretty easy." She told him and he nodded. She smiled softly and then returned to her work.

He leaned against the desk for a few minutes and then started to wonder her room. He looked at all the sunglasses and hair brushes she had on her vanity, her guitar resting against a chair in the corner of her room, MORE Connect Three stuff, her colorful bedspread and finally came to her keyboard.

He ran his fingers against the keys and then turned it on. He adjusted the volume so it wouldn't disturb Mitchie that much and then started to play a light melody.

Mitchie looked up at the sound of the piano and glanced over to see Shane playing. "You play?" She asked.

He looked at her and nodded quietly, his fingers moving along the keys.

She smiled and rested her head against her hand. "I didn't know that."

"Not many people do." He said. "I've never played live at least in Connect Three."

"You should. You're really good." She sat in awe of him. Just when she thought he couldn't get any more amazing, now he can play the piano too? "What else can you play?"

"Just piano and guitar." He closed his eyes and just swayed to the music.

She brought her pencil up to her mouth and bit it without even realizing it. She was captivated by the way Shane played. On stage, he could be so crazy and wild but now, as she watched him, he was so graceful. It was like he was one with the music he was playing.

'Oh God, please don't let this be a dream.' She thought. 'It feels too good to be true but if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up.'

He ended the song and opened his eyes to find that she was staring at him. "What?" He questioned.

She snapped out of her dreamlike state and once again, blushed at being caught staring. "That was beautiful." She said shyly.

'You're beautiful.' That's what he almost said. But he didn't work up the courage to. Instead he just said, "Thank You."

She bit her lip and smiled and returned to her work and he went into another song. This continued for another 20 minutes and Mitchie actually found it easier to concentrate with Shane playing the piano in the background.

"I'm almost done." Mitchie announced. "Just like two more questions."

Shane nodded and then something caught his attention. He stopped playing and moved to see what it was. Rested near her laptop was a yellow notebook that was labeled 'Mitchie's song's'.

He reached out and opened it, flipping through the pages. A smile appeared on his face as he read the lyrics in the small book.

"I'm done!" Mitchie proclaimed and spun around in her chair. She noticed Shane was looking at something with his back turned to her. "Shane?"

He looked up at the sound of his name and turned to see her staring at him with an inquisitive stare. He held up her book and smiled.

Mitchie bit her lip lightly and laughed nervously. "You…found my song book."

He nodded and opened it again as he walked towards her. "I didn't know you wrote songs."

She shrugged lightly and followed him with her eyes. "They're not really that good."

He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you insane? They're amazing!"

Mitchie's cheeks turned a bright pink, "Well I wouldn't say _amazing_."

"Would you sing for me?" He asked suddenly and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Would you sing for me?" He repeated and then added, "Please?"

Mitchie groaned quietly. "Do I have to?"

"You don't have to." Shane shook his head lightly and Mitchie let out a sigh of relief. "But I would really like it if you would." He smiled at her and she caved.

'Damn Shane Gray and his irresistibility.' She whined quietly and slugged her way over to her keyboard.

Shane grinned and took a seat on her bed. Finally, he was going to hear Mitchie sing again. And this time it was just the two of them.

She turned on her keyboard and looked at Shane. She felt her heart pounding in chest. It was really nerve wracking singing in front of a huge pop star like Shane Gray. She didn't think she was good enough to impress _the_ Shane Gray.

She took a deep breath and then started to play the intro for the acoustic version of 'This is Me.'

She swallowed and then started to sing.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Shane sat there, awe clearly written across his handsome features. The last time he had heard Mitchie sing, it was only a short time and he had almost forgotten what her voice had sounded like due to the screaming fan girls and the argument they had afterwards. But he remembered that he thought that she was fantastic.

But now he realized. Fantastic was not nearly a good enough word to describe Mitchie's voice. Shane mulled over every word in his head: Extraordinary, Phantasmal, sensational, spectacular, heavenly…

None of those words seemed to fit it. None of those words could describe the way Mitchie Torres' voice sounded. She was absolutely breathtaking.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

She started a little piano solo. Her eyes were closed as she played partly because she was afraid to look at Shane's reaction and partly because she was so into her music.

As the song headed towards the closing she nearly forgot that Shane was in the room.

_This is me…_

She let out a breath and opened her eyes daring herself to look at Shane. The pop star's face was unreadable so she just bit her lip and shrugged. "Well?"

"Wow." He whispered. He blinked a few times and then repeated it again. "Wow." He shook himself out of his stupor and rose to his feet. "Mitchie that was…" He looked down and struggled to find the right word again. "…amazing." And that word wasn't even half what she was. "Why didn't you sing at Final Jam?"

Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment in confusion. Oh! That's right, Shane was at Camp Rock! "I don't know." She shrugged. "I don't feel comfortable singing in front of people."

"Why not? You have a great voice."

And there she went blushing again. She didn't know what, there was something about Shane Gray that made her blush.

"Seriously Mitchie." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have a talent and you should share it. People would love to hear your voice."

"And what if they don't?"

"Then they're insane and belong in a mental institution." He said sounding completely serious.

She let out a laugh and he cracked a smile. "Don't be afraid to hide yourself." He told her. "Just like you said in your song, let the shine on you, and show you really are."

Mitchie smiled and nodded. " 'kay." She muttered shyly. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

He shrugged lightly. "I don't know. I haven't done anything with another person for a while unless it involved recording or practicing or something like that."

"We could just sit and talk." Mitchie offered.

Shane smiled softly. "I would like that."

Mitchie grinned. "Great." They both walked over to Mitchie's bed and sat on top of it.

For the next 30 minutes or so, the two of them sat on her bed just talking. They talked about a lot of things. They asked each other questions to learn about more each other. Mitchie asked Shane about how he liked being a famous pop star ("Rock star!" Shane corrected her.). Then Shane asked about her school life. And he couldn't believe that she only had one friend.

Mitchie shrugged lightly, "I've only ever had one friend. I'm just not good enough to fit with the 'in' crowd." She then shook her head. "But I don't want to be anyway. They're all snobs and make other people feel inferior. I want friends who will treat me with respect as well as others."

"And people don't give you respect?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

She shook her head. "No. In Jr. High the kids used to tease me about my name."

"Mitchie?" He questioned.

She nodded. "They didn't think that qualified as a real name. My real name is Michelle but I don't go by that. Very few people call me that and the people that do, when I asked them to call me 'Mitchie' refused to. Even my teachers call me Mitchie."

"How could anyone not like your name?"

She shrugged and let out a sigh, "I don't know. They just didn't. And then they made fun of Sierra and then made fun of me because I was hanging out with Sierra." She brought her knees up to her chest to get more comfortable. "It almost ruined our friendship once."

"That's too bad." Shane said softly.

"Yeah…" She muttered. "But we're fine now. We reached high school and we grew up unlike most people." Shane smirked at that. "Now, I don't care what people think, most of the time anyway. Sierra is my best friend and nothing will ever change that."

"Kids can be mean, can't they?"

Mitchie nodded and looked over at him. "But what do you know about that, pop star?"

Shane raised his eyebrows. "Mitchie, I wasn't always famous. In fact, up until around 7th grade I was teased."

"You?" She questioned her eyes wide. "I don't believe it."

He nodded. "Believe it. In elementary school, the kids used to make fun of my last name and told me that I would turn the color gray one day because of it. And like a stupid little six year old, I believed it and ran home crying. It took an hour to for my mom to convince me that my skin wouldn't change color."

Mitchie sniggered and then covered her mouth trying to stop herself. He chuckled right along with her. "No, it's alright, it is pretty funny."

Mitchie let out a short laugh that didn't last too long and then she just grinned.

"And then later on, my hair got so long sometimes that the kids would start calling me a girl. So, in sixth grade I cut it really short."

Mitchie's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened. He chuckled at her expression, "Yeah, I know. Shane Gray with short hair? But that just made it worse. The kids who would tease me about having long hair would say stuff like, 'Oh did Shaney get sick of being a girl? It doesn't matter; you still look like a dork anyway.' Right around that time was when I really started focusing on my music. I needed an escape from the real life and I took up guitar and piano. Over the course of a few years, I played at a few talent shows and then when I was around 15, my uncle showed up at one of the shows and insisted that I come to Camp Rock. And that's where I met Nate and Jason and then, well you know the rest."

"Wow." She uttered. "I didn't know that you were teased like that."

He shrugged lightly. "It doesn't bother me much now. It was all in the past." He smirked. "But I do wish that I could see the look on those boys' faces. I wish that I could see the look on their face when they turned on the TV to find Hot Tunes announcing Connect Three for the first time. And how they're girlfriends are probably squealing over me."

She giggled and straightened her legs back out. "I can understand that." At the smirk on his face, she quickly clarified, "I-I mean about how you would like to see the look on their faces."

The smirk on his face grew at her apparent apprehension. "Uh huh Mitchie, you keep telling yourself that."

She blushed again and nudged him with her foot gently and he laughed.

"Mitchie!" They both turned their head when they heard someone call her name from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom?" Mitchie called back.

"Dinner time!"

"Coming!" Mitchie exclaimed and looked at Shane. "Hungry?"

"Starved." He nodded. She grinned and hopped off the bed. "Come on!"

He got off the bed and they both headed downstairs.

Mitchie bounded into the kitchen with Shane following quietly behind. Mitchie rested her elbows on the counter near where her mother was standing. "What's for dinner Mom?"

"You're dad is outside making our famous 'Torres burger'. I figured since we had a guest, we would treat him." She gave Shane a small smile and Shane returned it.

"Dad's home?" Mitchie asked, a hint of worry etched on her face. Ever since the incident, her father growled whenever Shane's name was mentioned.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie." Connie reassured her. "I had a talk with him. He promised to be on his best behavior." Connie gave her a look which meant 'but Shane better be on his best behavior too.'

Mitchie nodded and gave a small smile. She knew Shane wouldn't make a scene.

All three heads turned at the sound of the back door closing. Steve Torres appeared in the doorway, holding a plate of burgers in his hand.

Shane swallowed and felt like a little mouse under the cold, hard gaze of Mitchie's father. "H-Hi Mr. Torres." He stuttered out and stuck his hand out towards the older man.

"Mr. Gray." He stated coldly and walked into the kitchen, blatantly disregarding Shane's out stretched hand. Shane's face dropped and he let his hand fall back to his side. Well now that he was on Mitchie's good side, all he had to worry about were her parents. Her mother seemed to be kinda warming up to him but her father…if looks could kill, Shane Gray would be a very dead man.

Mitchie noticed the interaction between Shane and her father and noticed the glare on her father's face and the hurt on Shane's. She shot a worried look at her mother and they both knew it. This was her father controlling himself, if he wasn't Shane would be halfway to Timbuktu.

"Well, let's eat, shall we?" Connie stated, breaking the tension.

Steve placed the burgers in the center of the table and sat down. Connie walked over and took a seat next to him.

Mitchie walked over to Shane. "Just be yourself." She whispered to him and gave him a small push towards the table. He swallowed again and watched Mitchie as she walked over to the seat next to him. Before she had a chance to pull the seat out, he reached over and did it for her. She looked up at him in surprise but took a seat anyway. Shane glanced over to her father and saw that he was eyeing him suspiciously. Shane took a seat next to Mitchie and scooted in closer to the table.

After a few minutes of a very awkward silence, Connie finally decided to break it.

"So, Shane what did you have to give Mitchie?"

Mitchie's tensed face relaxed slightly when she thought about what Shane had done for her and she looked at Shane. He swallowed the bite of burger he had in his mouth and then addressed the question.

"Well, as you well know, a couple of weeks ago I was a…big jerk to Mitchie and I wanted to make it up to her. So I created a petition to get her web show back on and then went around getting people to sign it. And that's what I gave her today."

Connie stared at Shane in amazement. She couldn't believe that Shane would do that for Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded, "And he talked to Hot Tunes and they will pay me for every show that I do."

Connie's eyes widened. "Really?"

Mitchie nodded with a grin. "Yes!"

"Wow. Shane, that was uh really nice of you." Connie commented.

Shane smiled lightly. "It's the least I could do."

Mitchie noticed that her father was still eyeing Shane suspiciously. She also noticed Shane looking uncomfortable under her father's gaze.

"Dad." Steve looked at Mitchie. "You want to ask Shane anything?"

Steve opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. He was resisting the urge to say something harsh. After a few more moments of silence, Steve finally spoke.

"I've heard, over the past few weeks, you have sought out Mitchie on numerous occasions. I have to ask Mr. Gray, what is your interest in my daughter?"

Mitchie groaned inwardly and sunk down in her seat awaiting Shane's answer.

Shane answered without even having to think about it. "Sir, your daughter is the best person that I have ever met. And I've met a lot of people. And despite the fact that I said some pretty mean things to her, instead of just keeping everything inside, she told me exactly how she was feeling. She told me some pretty good information about myself and it opened my eyes to what I refused to see before. And for that, I owe her so much more than I can give her."

Mitchie sunk further into her seat as she blushed, thankful that her parents were looking at Shane and not her.

"And why should I trust you?" Steve asked.

"Well I gave you no reason to in the past. And I know you probably don't want me anywhere near Mitchie. But, if you would give me a chance, I would like to prove to you that I'm not who I used to be. Mitchie helped me change and I'm not going back."

Mitchie lifted herself back up and looked at her father. His face had softened the slightest and his face was scrunched up which meant that he was seriously thinking something over. Mitchie got a hopeful look on her face. Shane was handling the situation very well and he even seemed more confident in himself in front of her father.

Steve looked from Shane to Mitchie. He noticed the hopeful look on her face and let out a sigh. "Mr. Gray, my daughter is a very good judge in character and if she can trust you, I suppose I can too."

Mitchie grinned and relief spread across Shane's face.

Steve pointed a finger at him and said seriously, "But I am keeping an eye on you."

Shane nodded. "That is perfectly understandable, sir."

"You can call me Mr. Torres."

"In that case, if you would, please call me Shane."

Steve cocked his head to the side. "You prefer being called Shane?"

Shane furrowed his brow in confusion. "It-it is my name."

"Yes, I know." He nodded. "But since you are famous I figured when you were being spoken to by someone you didn't know you would like to be called something more formal."

"I may be famous but sometimes I wish to be treated like I wasn't. This would be one of those times. I don't want you to see me as some famous pop star. I want you to see me as one of Mitchie's friends. Because when I'm around Mitchie I feel like I can be myself and not have to worry about any of that fame stuff. I can just be Shane."

"Are you just saying this stuff to impress me?" Steve asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

Shane shook his head and answered immediately. "Absolutely not. I mean every word I'm saying."

"Very well Shane. You have my approval."

Shane let out a smile and looked at Mitchie. She looked at back at him and shared his smile and then looked at her father. "Thank you Dad."

The mood in the room after that changed into a warmer and comforting one. Shane was still a little awkward to express himself fully, worried that he might make a bad impression but he eventually came around. They talked and laughed all throughout dinner.

"So Shane, is your band playing somewhere around here?" Steve asked as they all sat around the table after they had finished eating.

"No, actually." He shook his head. "My band mates are in Idaho. We're on tour right now."

Steve furrowed his brow and leaned forward in his seat. "Then what are you doing all the way over here?"

"I came here to see Mitchie." Shane responded.

"You flew all the way out here while your band was on tour to see Mitchie?"

Shane nodded and glanced at Mitchie. She smiled softly and looked down at the table.

Steve and Connie looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking.

Shane looked at the clock on the wall. "I actually should be going soon. My hotel is a few miles away and I know Mitchie has school tomorrow and I have to get up early."

Mitchie whined and looked at him. "Do you have to go?"

Shane looked at Mitchie. He really didn't want to go but he knew that if he didn't go now, he would probably never leave. But of course, her parents would kick him out sooner or later. But he knew he would up for a while and the sooner he got to his hotel the better. He nodded, "I really should."

Mitchie let out a sigh. "Alright."

He hated the disappointed tone to her voice. "Hey, it's not like I'm dropping off the face of the planet. You can call me at anytime."

Mitchie nodded and smiled sadly. The first day she had with Shane and it seemed to go by so quickly.

Shane rose from his seat and all three Torres' followed his lead. Shane reached over the table and stuck out his hand for Mr. Torres. "Thank you for having me for dinner Mr. Torres. Your burgers are the best I've ever tasted."

Steve shook his hand. "Well thank you Shane. And nice grip by the way."

"Thanks."

Both men dropped their hands and Shane turned to Connie. "And thank you as well Mrs. Torres for letting me stay over."

Connie smiled gently. "It was my pleasure Shane. Feel free to stop by anytime."

"I think I just might take you up on that offer." Shane smiled.

Mitchie watched the interaction between her new friend and her parents and smiled. She was glad that they adjusted to Shane so well and so quickly. She could tell her father was still a little bit unsure about Shane and so was her mother but she knew in time that they would fully trust Shane.

"Come on Shane, I'll show you to the door." Mitchie motioned her head towards the front door.

Shane nodded and looked at Connie and Steve once more. "Thank you again." He then walked over to Mitchie and the two of them headed towards the front door.

Mitchie opened the front door and rested against it and looked at Shane. "Thank you again Shane for the whole petition thing."

"Thank _you_ Mitchie for forgiving me."

"You're welcome." She whispered shyly.

He stepped out onto the front porch and looked at her. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

Mitchie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, talk to you later."

Meanwhile, Steve and Connie stood in the kitchen doorway watching the two.

"He's a good kid." Connie told her husband.

"She likes him." Steve stated as he observed his daughter. "A lot."

Connie chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. "And he likes her."

They both watched as Mitchie laughed at something Shane had said and they both broke out into grins.

"You can see it in eyes." Connie stated. "Every time he looks at her."

"And by what he does." Steve added. "He flew all the way over here, not really sure if he was going to get her forgiveness or not."

"Twice." Connie said. Steve looked at her with a confused expression.

"He flew here twice. The first time didn't go over so well but he came back anyway."

"Wow." He looked back at the two teenagers. "He's really got it bad."

They watched as Shane and Mitchie half waved at each other and then Shane walked off. Mitchie stood at the door a few more moments and then closed the door. She rested back against the wood, bit her lip, and let out a high pitched squeal.

Mitchie headed back towards them and they didn't even try to hide the fact that they were watching them. Instead of going to the kitchen, Mitchie headed towards the steps. Once she took the first step, she looked at her parents.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs for the rest of the night." She said happily, the grin never leaving her face.

"Okay." Connie laughed softly. "Good night sweetie."

"Night mom, Night Dad."

They watched her scurry up the stairs and they looked at each other.

"And so does she."

* * *

_**A/N: Now tell me that you weren't smiling. TELL ME! Haha. A nice long chapter for you! Review!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Not much Shane in this chapter, I really needed a chapter focused mostly on Mitchie. But there is surprise in store! OOH and I got The Camp Rock: Extended Rock Star edition on Friday! So that made me a very happy camper! (ha) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**_

* * *

"Well you look awfully cheery this morning." Sierra said to Mitchie as she approached her at her locker.

Mitchie turned and grinned. The smile lit up her whole face. Sierra gave her an odd look.

"How could something THAT good happen before 7:30 in the morning?"

Mitchie chuckled lightly. "It didn't happen this morning. It happened yesterday."

Sierra was now fully interested. "What happened?" She asked with excitement.

Mitchie adopted that bright smile again and couldn't even bring herself to say it. Instead she reached into her bag and brought out her digital camera. She turned it on and showed her the picture she took yesterday of Shane.

"Okay, big deal its just a picture of Shane next to the poster on your wa-" She gasped and took the camera out of Mitchie's hand to get a better look at it. "Mitchie is Shane Gr-" Mitchie slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from shrieking it out to the whole school.

Once she removed her hand, Sierra continued it more softly. "Is this Shane Gray in your room?!"

Mitchie nodded practically bouncing up and down.

"Would you like to explain why?"

Mitchie squealed. "He flew out to see me. Again! And he brought me something."

Sierra's eyes widened. "What did he bring you?"

"A petition to get my web show back on."

Sierra gaped and Mitchie continued, "AND, I'm getting paid for it."

"No way!" She gasped. "You can't be serious!"

Mitchie nodded with a grin. "I am completely serious." She grabbed a book from her locker. "And we had a long talk afterwards and we became friends. We hung out for a while and then he stayed for dinner."

"And he wasn't a jerk?" Sierra questioned.

Mitchie shook her head. "Not at all!" She let out a squeal of happiness and shut her locker. "He was such a sweetheart and a real gentleman around my father."

"I'm guessing your father doesn't like him?"

"Didn't." Mitchie corrected. "Shane's good behavior changed his mind. But I think he still is a little worried about me."

Sierra nodded. "So, please if you don't mind. Tell details! I wanna know everything!"

So, as they headed to their first period class, Mitchie told her (just about) everything that she and Shane had done together. There were a few details she didn't want to give out to Sierra. Mostly the things that Shane had told her about his younger years. Although Shane said he didn't mind it so much, she doubted that he would want all his fans knowing. And she knew that if she told Sierra, someone would over hear and it would spread like wild fire. So she left that out. But she did tell her about how he played the piano and how he complemented her singing.

"And I felt so embarrassed when he saw my posters!"

Sierra's eyes widened, "Did he see the one behind your door?"

"No and Thank God!" She shook her head. "I think I would have buried myself in a hole."

"Well, he did pose for the picture, he must have known it's going to be hanging in girls rooms." Sierra pointed out.

"Yeah, stalker fan girls, not his new friend." Mitchie responded. "How many girls have a poster like that on their wall about their friends?"

"Well, if you're friend is Shane Gray….." Sierra replied in a soft voice. The class had started to pile in the class room and Mitchie didn't want anybody to know about her connection to Shane Gray.

"It was still very embarrassing." Mitchie said. "But he said it was very flattering."

Sierra 'awwed' and smiled. "It seems like you had a great time."

Mitchie smiled and nodded. "It was perfect." She let out a dreamy sigh and the bell rang. The teacher walked into the classroom and started the class.

Mitchie went through the rest of her morning classes with that same smile on her face. Often times, her teachers had to snap her out of day dreams. She just couldn't stop thinking about Shane. His very adorable smile, his warm, soothing voice, his laugh, the way he made her feel when he was close to her.

After the fourth period bell rang, she and Sierra headed off towards the lunch room.

They got their lunch quickly and sat down at the nearest empty table they could find.

They started talking about their history project that was due the next week when Mitchie's cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

She jumped in her seat in the middle of their conversation and Sierra gave her an odd look.

Mitchie took her cell phone out of her pocket showing it to Sierra. "My phone vibrated."

"Who would be calling you while you're at school?" Sierra questioned.

Mitchie shrugged and flipped open her phone.

**1 New Message**

"It's a text message." Mitchie said with a surprised tone to her voice. No one ever texted her.

She pressed a button to see who it was from.

_**From Shane:**_

_Hey there! _

Mitchie broke out into a wide grin and Sierra immediately knew who it was from. But she felt the need to ask anyway.

"Is that Shane?"

Mitchie nodded and replied back.

_**To Shane: **_

_Hey to you too! _

She shut her phone and placed it on top of the table so she could easily reach it. She turned to Sierra.

"You have his cell phone number?" She asked and once again Mitchie nodded.

"He asked for mine first and then when I gave it to him, he gave me his." Mitchie explained.

"What did he say?" Sierra asked eagerly.

She shrugged lightly. "He's just saying 'hi'."

Just then her cell phone buzzed again and she grabbed it quickly.

_**From Shane: **_

_I hope I'm not interrupting any classes._

She quickly answered back.

_**To Shane: **_

_Nope! You have perfect timing! I'm at lunch._

She sent the message and this time held the phone in the palm of her hand and started on her lunch again.

Sierra watched her in wonderment. When Mitchie saw the look she was giving her she questioned, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this." Sierra said. "I mean…" She lowered her voice down to a whisper. "You're texting Shane Gray."

Mitchie opened her mouth to speak when her phone vibrated again.

_**From Shane: **_

_Great! Is your lunch good?_

_**To Shane: **_

_Eh not really. It's school food. _

_**From Shane: **_

_Ha ha good point. _

_**To Shane:**_

_So, what are you up to?_

She placed her phone back down and looked back at Sierra. "Sorry about that."

Sierra shook her head. "It's fine." She shifted in her seat and leaned her elbow against the table. "So, you were going to say something?"

Mitchie nodded. "Well, I don't really see him as 'Shane Gray'. I see him as Shane, just another friend." Her lips curved up in a smile. "Who is incredibly cute and incredibly famous." She added happily.

Sierra laughed and Mitchie continued. "Shane even said he didn't feel like 'Shane Gray' around me. He just felt like Shane."

Sierra gaped, "He said that?"

Mitchie nodded and bit her lip softly.

"Mitchie that is so sweet!"

"I know!" She grinned and let out a tiny squeal.

Her phone vibrated again and she flipped it open.

_**From Shane: **_

_Talking to you. And listening to Nate and Jason argue….again. And I just got back on the bus! _

_**To Shane: **_

_Oh that's right! How was your flight?_

She waited a few moments and then her cell buzzed.

_**From Shane:**_

_Ugh! There were no more first class seats, go figure, so I get stuck on coach. _

Mitchie shook her head and rolled her eyes. Pop stars.

_**To Shane:**_

_Aw your poor baby._

_**From Shane:**_

_I normally wouldn't mind that but I was seated next to this 30 year old woman who kept flirting with me and then right across from me were two 13 year old girls who kept giggling. I guess they were going to the concert because they were dressed, head to toe, in Connect Three gear._

Mitchie started laughing at that.

"What?" Sierra questioned now highly interested.

Mitchie handed over her phone to Sierra so she could look at the text message while still laughing. Sierra didn't start laughing but she did crack a smile and handed her phone back to her.

Just as she was about to respond, her phone vibrated again.

_**From Shane: **_

_I finally gave in and gave them both an autograph but that made it worse. They then started taking pictures of me with their cell phones right in front of me!_

Mitchie busted out laughing again and Sierra took her phone from her again to see what he had said. After a moment, she took her phone back and wrote back.

_**To Shane: **_

_Well it seems like you've had a very interesting day. _

_**From Shane:**_

_You have no idea. _

"Like Oh My God!" Mitchie and Sierra heard from right behind them. They both looked over their shoulders to see Gina sitting with her posse. "You will _totally_ not believe this!" She was practically yelling her words and glanced over her shoulder, smirking at them, and then turned back. It was obvious to both girls that Gina wanted them to hear whatever she was talking about.

"I have Front Row tickets to The Connect Three concert tomorrow." She held the tickets in her hand and showed them off to her friends. They 'ooo'ed and some of them told them how lucky she was.

Mitchie and Sierra looked at each other with the same look on their face. They were both thinking the same thing. Who would be stupid enough to bring Connect Three tickets to SCHOOL with them?

She flipped her brown, curly hair over her shoulder. "And once Shane sees me again…he'll know we were meant to be."

Mitchie scoffed. She couldn't help it. Gina, knowing full well that she was listening, turned to her. "You're just jealous because someone like you could never afford to go to a Connect Three concert. None the less, get front row seats."

"It just so happens that I've been to a Connect Three concert." Mitchie told her. "And although it wasn't front row, it was pretty close and I got to go for free."

Gina rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She leaned over in her seat with a smirk. "Tell you what Torres, when Shane and I are going out, I'll give you an autograph, alright?"

Mitchie made a face and was about to respond when her phone vibrated. She narrowed her eyes at Gina and then looked at her phone.

_**From Shane: **_

_Mitch?_

_**To Shane: **_

_Sorry Shane, what? I got distracted. _

Once the message was sent, she closed her phone and got back to glaring at Gina. Gina looked at Mitchie's phone in disgust. "Who in their right mind would text you?"

Mitchie had half a mind to tell her that it was Shane. But not only would Gina not believe her and she would probably get teased even more but she didn't want to run the risk of anyone finding out. So she stayed silent about that subject. "It's none of your business."

Her phone vibrated again.

_**From Shane: **_

_You alright?_

Despite her current little quarrel with Gina, she couldn't help but let out a smile.

_**To Shane: **_

_I'm fine. Just having a little argument with someone from my school. _

_**From Shane:**_

_I'll kick their butts!_

She broke out into a grin and completely forgot that Gina was there. Meanwhile Gina watched on in confusion. Mitchie giggled and typed back a response.

_**To Shane: **_

_Shane! That won't be necessary._

_**From Shane: **_

_You sure?_

_**To Shane:**_

_Positive. _

"What did he say?" Sierra asked leaning over. Mitchie bit her lip and showed her the last few texts from Shane.

"Aww!" Sierra smiled. "He's so sweet!"

Mitchie nodded in agreement. "He's the best."

"Oh, does Mitchie have a little boyfriend?" Gina asked in a mocking tone.

Mitchie snapped her attention from the phone to Gina, her smile falling from her face. "That's none of your business."

"Are you embarrassed about him?" Gina asked innocently. "What is he a freshman?"

Mitchie gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"It's ok Mitchie. I'm sure he's not THAT big of a dork." Then Gina made a thinking face. "But then again he IS dating you."

"You know what…" Mitchie slammed her fist down on the table and started to stand up when she was cut off by someone else.

"Wow, I didn't realize this was witch school."

The new voice that entered the picture sounded very familiar to Mitchie. She spun around to see Caitlyn standing there. "Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn smiled. "Hey Mitchie."

Gina looked up and down the new girl. "Who are you?" She asked in a repulsive tone.

"Caitlyn Gellar." Caitlyn replied happily. "And I know who you are."

Gina looked at her suspiciously, "You do?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Sure I do! You're the wicked witch of the East, though I could have sworn your face was green, but I am wrong from time to time."

Gina's jaw dropped and she scoffed.

"Go Caitlyn." Mitchie muttered with a grin.

Caitlyn gasped. "And these must be your flying monkeys!" She motioned to all her friends.

Gina's mouth open and closed a few times and then she turned around with her back to them without a word.

Caitlyn grinned in triumph and took a seat next to Sierra.

"Caitlyn that was so cool!" Mitchie exclaimed.

Caitlyn shrugged with a smile, "I do what I have to."

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"I just moved here." Caitlyn explained.

"Really?"

Caitlyn nodded and Mitchie grinned. "That's great!"

It was then that Mitchie noticed Sierra who was sitting there silently. "Oh! Cait, this is like my best friend Sierra. And Sierra this is Caitlyn, my friend from Camp Rock."

Caitlyn held out her hand for Sierra. "Nice to meet you."

Sierra nodded and shook her hand. "Same to you."

Mitchie's phone vibrated again and she flipped it open.

**From Shane: **

_Well I've gotta go. Nate and Jason are seriously bugging me._

"Who's texting you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Shane." Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn smiled, "Ooh, can you tell him to say hi to Nate for me?"

Mitchie nodded, "Sure."

_**To Shane:**_

_Oh, alright. And tell Nate Caitlyn says hi._

"You're THAT Caitlyn." Sierra asked with wide eyes.

Caitlyn looked confused and looked to Mitchie for an explanation.

Mitchie grinned sheepishly. "I kinda, sorta told her you were dating Nate."

Caitlyn laughed and shook her head. "It's fine. I don't mind. She seems like she wouldn't tell anybody."

Sierra shook her head. "No, never."

"So Cait, is this your first day?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah."

"Let me see your schedule." Mitchie held out her hand. Caitlyn rummaged through her bag until she found it and then handed it to Mitchie.

"Hey awesome! We have music theory together and choir!" She continued to look over the schedule. "Ooh and Math!"

Mitchie handed her schedule back to her and Caitlyn grinned. "Awesome! I'm so glad I have a friend going here."

Mitchie nodded in agreement. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Her phone vibrated again.

_**From Shane: **_

_Um ok, Nate says hi back and I'll talk to you later ok? _

_**To Shane: **_

_Ok. Bye Shane_

_**From Shane:**_

_Bye Mitch._

She closed her phone and put it back into her pocket and then turned to Caitlyn. "Nate says hi."

Caitlyn smiled and nodded.

The three girls sat and just talked for the rest of the lunch period. Caitlyn explained that she had to move there immediately and the earliest that she could was in early September, so that's why she was there a week or two into school. Mitchie told Caitlyn all about everything that happened with Shane. Caitlyn 'awwed' a few times when Mitchie mentioned how sweet Shane was being. Then Caitlyn and Sierra started talking to get to know each other.

Soon enough the bell rang and the cafeteria came alive with moving high school students. Everyone started piling towards the door and Mitchie, Sierra and Caitlyn looked to where Gina was sitting before and saw that she had already gone.

Once the cafeteria was almost empty, the three girls headed towards the doors. Once they got into the hallway, Mitchie pointed over her shoulder. "Well, music theory is this way."

Caitlyn walked over and stood next to Mitchie for that's where she had to go.

"I'll see you later Sierra!" Mitchie called as Sierra headed off her own way to go to her next class.

Sierra waved over her shoulder. "See ya!"

Mitchie looked to Caitlyn, "Come on let's go!" She laughed and the two of them headed off to their class.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**I just have one question that I want your opinion on:**_

_**Do you want Smitchie right away? Or do you want me to have a few chapters of them being 'just friends'? I know we've had a lot of drama in this story already and I, personally, want to get to the Smitchie fluff. **_

_**So I want you guys to tell me your opinion on the matter! So, please, if you would be so kind in your review just tell me what you think! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: As most of you have requested, and as I have agreed, the ****real **__**smitchie will not be coming for a few chapters. But there will be flirty Smitchie :D. **_

_**Also, I mention football in this chapter and I just want to warn you that I have never been to a football game nor have I ever watched football (except one Superbowl). And I, myself, have never been to a homecoming game. So please excuse the lack of knowledge about the game! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Forrest Gump!**_

* * *

It was now the last week of September. The last few weeks, Shane and Mitchie had grown even closer in their friendship. They talked to each other all the time on the phone. Whenever Mitchie had a free period, Caitlyn and Sierra would see her practically attached to her phone.

And the same went for Shane. Whenever Nate felt the need to practice, he and Jason had to pry him away from his cell phone. And as soon as they were done, he went right back to it.

Every afternoon after school, Mitchie would call Shane or vice versa and they would talk for hours. Even when Mitchie had homework, she would have Shane on speaker phone and she would occasionally ask him questions she had.

Ever since the incident in the cafeteria with Caitlyn and Gina, Gina seemed to back off and not bother them much. Apparently, people don't like to be called witches and flying monkeys, who knew?

But she did brag about the Connect Three concert she went to. Whenever Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra were around she would start talking about it. She would say how close she was to the stage that she could see the boys' sweat on their forehead.

First of all, yuck! Who cares if you were able to see the sweat on their forehead!

And then she said how Shane looked at her various times during the show. And then she would say something obnoxious like, "And who could blame him?" And flip her hair over her shoulder.

Mitchie would roll her eyes and felt like telling her that it would be very rude of Shane if he didn't look at people in the front row and if you were that close to the stage than yea, it was expected that Shane would look at you.

When Gina saw all the annoyed looked she was receiving from Mitchie and her friends she said, "Oh yeah Torres, well when you went did he sing his song?"

Mitchie smiled and crossed her arms. "When I went it was the first time that he sang it. Not even his band mates had heard it."

Sierra nodded. "The whole audience was in tears."

Gina rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned and went back to chatting with her friends. Mitchie and Sierra knew that although Gina looked like she didn't care, she really did.

Also Caitlyn and Sierra had become fast friends and Mitchie was grateful for that. Sierra was her best friend since she could remember and Caitlyn was a very recent good friend and she wanted both girls as friends. So when Caitlyn and Sierra started talking and found they had some things in common, Mitchie was glad. The three of them always did everything together.

So now it was a Friday night and there was a homecoming game at Mitchie's high school. Mitchie normally didn't like football but she had been talking with Shane every single day, she needed to spend some time with Caitlyn and Sierra. Caitlyn had never gone to a homecoming game so Mitchie and Sierra decided to go with her.

After school, the three girls went back to Mitchie's home and hung out there for a couple of hours before heading over to the game.

By the time they had got there, the bleachers were already almost filled. They had to squeeze their way through crowds of people until they found a practically empty bench towards the middle.

They sat there for a while until the game started.

Ten minutes into the game Mitchie announced she was bored. "I'm going to get something to eat. You guys want anything?" She asked Caitlyn and Sierra.

The two shook their heads, too involved in the game. Mitchie was surprised. Caitlyn might have been interested but she didn't expect Sierra to like it. But she shrugged it off and headed down to the snack bar.

On the way down she passed Gina and her posse and tried to ignore them. Luckily, they didn't see her and were too busy staring at the football players.

There was barely a line at the snack bar so she quickly ordered a pretzel and a soda and headed back to her seat.

She nearly tripped over various people who were sitting down muttering 'sorry's' over and over again as she cut in front of them.

She jumped and nearly dropped her food and drink as the home team scored a touch down and people stood up cheering for them. Once they sat back down again, she quickly but carefully got back to her seat.

"This place is like a madhouse." She commented once she sat back down.

"It's a football game." Caitlyn answered back. "What do you expect?"

Mitchie shrugged and took a bite from her pretzel. She turned her attention to the game and surprisingly found herself interested. Her eyes followed every move the players made.

"Go, go, go, go." She muttered watching as one of the players ran with the ball. She then joined the unified groan when he missed the touch down. She took another bite from the pretzel and continued to watch the game.

After about an hour or so into the game, she had finished her pretzel and drink. The game was at one its low points so she decided to get up and go throw her garbage out.

"I'll be right back!" She told Caitlyn and Sierra and they just nodded. She got up and very carefully made her way over to the garbage cans.

She heard the crowd start cheering again and realized that the home team must have scored again. She threw out her garbage and then started clapping along.

Mitchie jumped as she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She immediately tensed up and thought that she was going to be attacked. That was until she heard a familiar voice.

"Guess who?"

She instantly relaxed and smiled. "Oh um, I don't know. Are you that kid from my gym class?"

His hands left her eyes and she spun around to see Shane standing there in a cap and glasses, a pout on his face. He placed his hand over his heart, "Ow Mitch, that really hurt."

"I'm teasing." She threw her arms around his neck in a hug with a grin on her face. She felt his arms go around her as he hugged her back. The hug lasted a little longer than a friendship hug should but neither of them seemed to notice.

Mitchie pulled away and smiled at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Connect Three had to go do some publicity thing in New York and then when we were done early they said we can go visit our parents." Shane explained.

Mitchie furrowed her brow in confusion, "And your parents live here?"

Shane shook his head, "No but I visited them for a little while and then I came to see you. Your mom said you were here."

"And you're wearing a cap and glasses because…"

"Have you looked around?" Shane motioned his arms to the bleachers filled with people watching the game. "There are tons of girls here! I'd rather spend my time NOT running from screaming girls."

She giggled. "Come on…let's go take a seat."

Shane nodded and the two of them headed towards the bleachers. They both climbed over a lot of people as they tried to get to where Mitchie was sitting. Shane saw a few people glance at him but thankfully no one noticed who the mysterious boy in the hat and sunglasses was. They were all too busy focusing on the game.

Mitchie finally found her seat next to Sierra and Caitlyn. "Hey Guys, I'm back."

Sierra and Caitlyn looked up at her.

"Hey Mitchie, who's your friend?" Sierra asked looking curiously at Shane.

Mitchie looked to Shane with a smirk on her face and Shane lowered the sunglasses slightly. Caitlyn immediately recognized him and gasped, "Shane!"

Both Mitchie and Shane shushed Caitlyn and she gave them an apologetic smile.

"Is Nate here?" Caitlyn asked in a near whisper.

Shane shook his head. "No, he's with his folks."

"Oh…" Caitlyn said with a hint of disappointment. She glanced down at the ground and then returned her gaze to the game.

Mitchie noticed that Sierra continued to stare at Shane. And she realized something, even though Mitchie had talked about Shane all the time, Sierra never met him in person. There were a few times that they had been in the same room, like at his concert and at her talent show but other than that, nothing.

"Sierra." She called her name and Sierra snapped her attention to Mitchie. Sierra realized that Mitchie had caught her staring and blushed.

"I never introduced you two." Mitchie said looking between Shane and Sierra. Shane turned his head to look at her. "Sierra, this is Shane." She motioned towards Shane. "And Shane, this is my best friend Sierra."

Shane recognized her from the concert and from the talent show. He extended his hand out towards her. "Nice to meet you."

Sierra giggled and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Shane smiled slightly and then dropped his hand. At least she wasn't bad as some people. She was just star struck and Shane didn't mind that much.

For a while, they sat there just cheering on the game. Shane didn't make too much noise for fear of people recognizing his voice so he just would clap most of the time.

When the game was almost over, Shane's phone went off. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra looked to him. Shane took out his phone and looked at the Caller ID. "I've gotta take this. I'll be right back." He told them. Mitchie nodded and Shane got up and walked off the bleachers to answer his phone call in private.

Once he was out of sight, Mitchie looked back to the game. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Caitlyn smirking. Mitchie turned her head slowly to Caitlyn and gave her a confused look. "What?"

"He likes you." Caitlyn said with a grin.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "What? No!" She shook her head. "No!"

Caitlyn giggled and Sierra nodded. "I think he does."

Mitchie shook her head, her heart pounding at even the thought of it. "Well, you're crazy."

Caitlyn let out a frustrated breath. "Mitchie, think about it! He never gets to see his parents because he's on tour all the time and while his band mates are off visiting their parents, where is he?"

She shrugged. "So? That doesn't prove anything. He already visited his parents and then came to visit me. Believe me Cait, we're just friends."

"Mitchie," Sierra voiced and Mitchie looked at her. "Caitlyn's _boyfriend_ is off visiting with his parents and you're _friend_ came to see you. I don't know about you but I think that says something."

"You can't compare Shane to Nate." Mitchie responded. "They're two totally different boys with totally different personalities. Maybe Nate wanted to spend time with his family and Shane didn't."

"Mitchie." Caitlyn leaned in and continued in a whisper. "Shane Gray is at a high school football game, risking getting caught by his fans, instead of being safe in his own home, just to be with you."

"We're just friends Caitlyn." Mitchie insisted. "Shane is like my best friend besides you two."

Caitlyn sighed. "Fine Mitch." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Caitlyn looked at Sierra and they shared the same look. Why did Mitchie have to be so oblivious as to what was right in front of her?

Mitchie sighed and rested her head in her hands and turned back to watch the game.

A few minutes later, Shane came back and plopped himself down next to her with a frustrated sigh.

"What's the matter?" Mitchie asked turning to him.

"There are problems with the tour bus." He muttered.

"Problems?" Mitchie furrowed her brow.

Shane nodded. "They wouldn't tell me what exactly but it won't be ready until tomorrow afternoon at least." He sighed. "And I have no where to stay."

"You can stay with me!" Mitchie offered before thinking. Shane, Caitlyn and Sierra all looked at her. She could see the shocked expressions on Sierra and Caitlyn's face but she was thankful that she couldn't see Shane's eyes behind his glasses.

She cleared her throat as he cheeks turned a bright pink. "Well I..I…I mean I could ask my mom if y…you could stay. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem if you slept downstairs."

"Mitch, you don't have-" Shane started to protest but Mitchie cut him off.

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine." She said quickly and stood up. "I'll go call my mom now." She took her phone out of her pocket and climbed over Shane and headed off.

Shane watched her climb over various people and then disappear around the side of the bleachers. He turned his head and saw Caitlyn staring down at the ground trying not to laugh.

He furrowed his brow and looked around to see what she possibly could be laughing at but saw nothing. He turned his attention back to her, "What's so funny?"

Caitlyn snapped her head up and smiled innocently. "Nothing!" But her voice contained the laughter that she was trying so hard to conceal.

Shane watched curiously as both of Mitchie's friends bit theirs lips and giggled with each other. But it wasn't an 'Oh My God, I'm near Shane Gray' giggle, it was an 'I know something that you don't' giggle.

He decided to drop the subject and turned his attention back to the game. But his thoughts weren't on football. He couldn't believe that Mitchie had offered to let him stay over. His heart started pounding at the thought of sleeping in the same house as Mitchie.

Just then Mitchie came back and plopped her self down between Shane and Caitlyn. Shane looked at Mitchie in anticipation of her answer.

She looked at him and grinned. It was that same smile that drove him crazy.

"She said yes." Mitchie said her voice full excitement. "But you have to sleep downstairs on the pull out couch."

Shane's lips curved up into a smile. "That's great! I don't mind."

"Okay." She giggled softly and bit her lip. Shane had that smile on that melted her insides. It was a very rare, warm smile that so far, she had only seen when she was around him. Whenever he was on TV, or at a concert, he had on a different smile. But the smile that he was giving her now was most definitely her favorite.

His shoulders shook in a half laugh and he looked back out at the football game. Mitchie also turned back to the game and saw Caitlyn staring at them out of the corner of her eye. Mitchie slowly turned to her and gave her a questioning glance.

Caitlyn grinned and pointed at Shane. She then traced the outline of a heart in the air with her fingers and then pointed to Mitchie. Mitchie glared at her and nudged her with her elbow. Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders and looked at the game.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes and looked at Shane. The warm smile on his face had disappeared but he still had a calm, peaceful look to it. She let out a quiet breath, careful not to let Shane hear her. He couldn't possibly like her, could he? They were just friends. As much as she wanted to be more than friends with Shane, she knew that Shane thought of them as only friends and nothing more. Her heart sank at the thought but she knew it was the truth. There was no way she could ever be more than friends with Shane Gray.

She still found it amazing how Shane wanted to be friends with her and how close they had become in the last few weeks.

She let out a small, sad smile and knew she should be happy with what she has. One of her best friends was THE Shane Gray and she wanted more. 'Way to be selfish Mitchie…'

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that it was the last few seconds of the game and nearly jumped out of her seat when the crowd burst into applause and everyone, including Shane stood up. It took her a moment to realize what was going on but then she stood up and joined crowd.

"We won! Yeah!" Caitlyn and Sierra shouted from beside her and they hugged each other. And then Caitlyn turned to the other side and hugged Mitchie. Mitchie laughed at Caitlyn's excitement and she saw Sierra hug Caitlyn's back and then she felt Shane wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Guys!" She called out while laughing. "Getting squished!"

"Sorry." Caitlyn said and then pulled away and a few seconds later, Shane removed his arms.

"That was sooo exciting!" Caitlyn said as they headed towards the parking lot where Mitchie's mom was waiting for them.

"I know!" Sierra agreed. "I didn't expect it to be that much fun!"

Mitchie shrugged, "It was alright."

Caitlyn nudged her lightly. "You had fun, don't lie."

Mitchie smirked at her and then laughed. "Oh alright, it was a bit exciting!"

"What about you Shane?" Sierra questioned quietly and Mitchie and Caitlyn turned to look at the still in disguised pop star. "Did you have fun?"

Shane nodded. "I haven't been to a game like this a long time. It was nice to finally see one again."

Mitchie smiled up at him and spotted her mother's car. "Oh, look there's my mom!"

The four of them made their way over there. Mitchie opened the passenger door and slipped in. When she heard both back doors close, she turned back and saw Sierra and Caitlyn seated on the outside with Shane squished in between them.

She laughed, "Ha! Squished pop star!"

She saw Shane lift his head up and she could tell he was glaring at her through his dark shades. She only smiled innocently back at him and reached over taking the tip of the cap and bringing it down further.

She giggled and settled back down into her seat. She saw the corner's of his mouth perk up so she knew he wasn't mad. Instead he just took off the cap and shook his head trying to get his hair back to normal.

"How was the game?" Connie asked as she drove out of the parking lot.

"It was great!" Caitlyn answered. "We won!"

"That's good." Connie smiled. "I'm glad you girls had fun."

Shane cleared his throat from the back seat and raised his eyebrows. Connie added with a laugh, "And guys."

Shane nodded in a thanks and the three youngest girls in the car giggled.

Sierra only lived a few blocks from the school so she was the fist one to get dropped off. Connie pulled up in front of her house.

Sierra got out and closed the door. She peeked in through the window to say good bye to Mitchie. "Bye Mitchie! I'll see you on Monday!"

Mitchie waved at her. "Bye Sierra!"

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Torres." Sierra called and Connie waved at her.

"Bye Cait! Nice to meet you Shane."

Caitlyn said goodbye and Shane nodded a bit. "Same to you Sierra."

Sierra grinned and then ran up to her house. Once she was safe inside, Connie started down the road again. Shane quickly maneuvered himself over to the other side of the car and got himself re buckled.

"Oh what's the matter Shane? I'm not good enough to sit next to?" Caitlyn asked in a mocked hurt tone.

Shane shook his head. "No, that's not it Caitlyn, I just-"

Caitlyn laughed, "Chill Shane. I was kidding."

"Oh."

Mitchie giggled from the front seat and Shane smiled sheepishly.

On the way to Caitlyn's they were discussing the game and such. Mitchie occasionally looked towards the back and saw that Shane had turned his attention to outside the window. He appeared deep in thought and she wondered what he was thinking about.

A few minutes later they arrived in front of Caitlyn's house and Shane finally broke his gaze and looked up.

"Bye Mitchie, see you Monday, and thanks for the ride Mrs. Torres." Caitlyn said.

Connie nodded towards her, "You're welcome Caitlyn."

"Bye Cait." Mitchie waved a bit and Caitlyn opened the door and stepped outside.

"Oh!" She stuck her head back in and looked at Shane. "Shane when you see Nate…"

Shane nodded in understanding. "I'll tell him you want to talk to him."

Caitlyn nodded and smiled. "Thanks." She then shut the door and headed up to her house. Connie waited outside until she was inside. She saw Caitlyn's mother waving at her from the window and she waved back and then drove off.

Caitlyn only lived a few houses from Mitchie so it didn't take too long for them to get home.

As they were pulling into the driveway a thought occurred to Mitchie and she turned to Shane. "Shane, do you have a change of clothes?"

Shane nodded. "I brought it with me just in case and I left it at your house earlier."

"Oh ok." Mitchie nodded and turned forward again.

Connie parked the car and all three of them got out of the car. Shane put the cap back on his head just in case. Mitchie walked over and stood next to him and then they both followed Connie into the house.

The moment the door was closed, Shane took off the cap and shades. Mitchie smiled subconsciously upon seeing the whole of his face.

"Shane!" Mitchie and Shane turned their heads at the sound of Steve Torres's voice. Steve walked out of the kitchen and walked over to him extending his hand out. "Nice to see you again."

Shane seemed a little bit shocked by the friendly gesture but reached out his hand shook the older man's hand. "Same to you Mr. Torres, and thank you for having me over."

Steve waved his hand as if signaling that it was no big deal. "The pull out couch is all ready for you in the living room." He pointed over to where the living room was. "If you need anything just ask."

Shane nodded. "Thanks."

Steve smiled lightly. "Well, I'll be in the kitchen, if any of you need me." And with that said he headed into the kitchen.

"I'll be in the kitchen as well." Connie told the two teenagers. "And Mitchie…"

"I know!" Mitchie sighed. "I'll do some of my homework tonight."

Connie smiled gently and nodded. "Good, I don't know if I'll see you two again before I go to bed so good night."

"Good night." Shane and Mitchie said in unison and then Connie disappeared into the kitchen.

Mitchie turned to Shane and smiled gently. He smiled back.

"Well, I better go upstairs." She bit her lip and pointed upstairs. "There's a bathroom right down this hall way, the last door on your left."

Shane nodded. "Alright, thanks."

An awkward silence fell upon the two. Mitchie looked at the ground and Shane shifted his feet.

"So if I don't see you again tonight…" Mitchie started finally breaking the silence. "Good night."

"Good night." Shane replied softly. Mitchie turned and let out a breath and then headed up the stairs.

Shane watched after her until she disappeared and then he went into the living room.

* * *

Mitchie let out a sigh and placed down her pencil. She shut her notebook and text books. She had done enough homework for that night. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 9 o'clock.

She got up from her desk and went over to her dresser and picked out a pair of blue pajama pants and a blue t-shirt. She then headed off to the bathroom down the hall and got ready for bed. She put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth.

Once she got back to her room, she threw her dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner of her room and looked around quietly.

She pursed her lips and contemplated going downstairs. After a few minutes of seriously thinking, she acted on her Shane impulse and headed downstairs.

She saw her parents in the kitchen talking quietly and snuck by quietly. She grinned in triumph when she got past and they didn't notice her. She saw the door to the living room cracked open and saw the light from the TV.

She scrunched up her face a bit and pushed the door open quietly. She saw Shane sprawled out on the pull out couch, the blanket around his middle only covering him from the waist down. On his upper body he wore a sleeveless white shirt.

As she took a step in, the floor creaked and drew his attention to her. When she saw his eyes land on her, she stood up straight and waved at him, smiling sheepishly.

He broke out into a smile. "Hey."

"Hi." She replied shyly.

"Nice Pj's." He commented with a smile.

"Thanks." She blushed lightly. She had forgotten that she was in her pajamas. She was about to turn and go back to bed when Shane moved over on the bed and patted the seat next to him.

Mitchie stood there for a moment, frozen to the spot. 'Move you idiot!' she scolded her self. 'He wants you to go sit next to him!'

She swallowed and then made her way over to the bed and sat on it slowly. She rested her back against the arm of the couch and curled her legs up to her.

Shane pushed himself up into a sitting position and rested back against the couch.

They sat there just staring at each other for a good few minutes until Mitchie finally broke the trance and glanced at the TV. "What'cha watching?"

Shane blinked a few times and then turned slowly to the TV and studied it a few moments as if he forgot what he was watching. "Forrest Gump."

"I love that movie!" Mitchie smiled and felt herself relax. She moved her self into a more comfortable position on the couch bed to watch the movie.

"Yeah." Shane agreed. "It's one of my favorites."

Mitchie smiled and took one of the extra pillows and hugged it to her.

The two teenagers were silent as they watched the movie.

Mitchie, at some point during the movie, had moved to a lying down position and Shane had followed soon after. She had rested the pillow under her head and felt an instantaneous tiredness that she didn't feel before. She didn't even notice when she had started to drift off.

It was a little after 11 when the movie finally ended. Shane, who was still half awake, spoke first. "Great movie, eh Mitch?"

When he didn't get an answer he tried again. "Mitch?" He flipped over to his other side to see that Mitchie was fast asleep.

Shane smiled tiredly and observed her in her sleep. She looked like an angel just sleeping there so peacefully. Part of him just wanted to leave her there but he knew that he would lose all the trust he had gained from her parents if they found her in the same bed with him.

So he reached out and shook her lightly. "Mitchie?" He called softly.

She let out a small moan in her sleep and buried her face into the pillow. He smirked in amusement and shook her again. "Mitchie?" He called out again only slightly louder.

Mitchie's eye lids fluttered for a few seconds and then they opened. Shane noticed the clouded, tired look in her eyes. "Come on Mitch, you gotta go up to bed."

Mitchie mumbled something incoherently and sat up slowly. She pushed the blanket off of her and stood up, wobbling on her feet for a moment.

"Good night Mitchie." Shane said softly with a hint of amusement.

She threw a hand in the air as a means of a 'good night' and made a small noise and then headed out. He got out bed and peeked out to make sure that she made it up the stairs safely and once she did, he went back into the room and closed the door. He let out a yawn and switched off the light. He made his way back over to the bed and climbed under the blanket. He found the remote and turned off the TV and the room became pitch black.

He shifted around a bit until he found a comfortable spot and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah so that was Smitchie but not really Smitchie. It was 'they both like eachother but are too oblivious to notice the other one's feelings' smitchie. And next chapter gets even more jucier! HEHE! So Review!!**_


	12. Authors Note

Okay I realize that chapter 11 and chapter 12 were the same chapter and that's because fanfiction was weirding out on my yesterday and wouldn't let me post chapter 11 as chapter 11 so I had to post it as chapter but 12 but apparently it did post as chapt

Okay I realize that chapter 11 and chapter 12 were the same chapter and that's because fanfiction was weirding out on my yesterday and wouldn't let me post chapter 11 as chapter 11 so I had to post it as chapter but 12 but apparently it did post as chapter 11 so now I have duplicate chapters! AH!

So please just ignore this message!


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! And I would like to apologize again for the duplicate chapter! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock!**_

* * *

Mitchie awoke the next morning not knowing how she got there. She remembered finishing her homework, getting ready for bed, going downstairs and then watching a movie with Shane…

She bolted up right in her bed. Shane was here! In her house!

She looked at the clock. 6:48. She frowned. What was she doing up so early? She groaned and plopped back down on the bed. She pulled the blankets over her head and closed her eyes.

She tried to go to sleep but the thought of Shane sleeping downstairs kept her awake. Mitchie rolled over onto her side and let out a frustrated sigh. She was acting like a little 12 year old with her first crush. She didn't want to feel this way about Shane but she couldn't help it. How could she not like Shane?

She threw the covers off of her and looked at the clock again. 6:54. She groaned and realized that she would have to get up.

She slipped out of bed and stretched with a yawn.

Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. On the way to the bathroom, she passed her parents room and saw the door was closed which meant both her parents were still asleep.

She took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around herself and headed back to her room.

She picked out her outfit for the day and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and contemplated drying her hair. She decided not to for it would wake up her parents and possibly Shane. So she just combed out her wet hair and then headed downstairs.

Once she reached the hall way she looked towards the living room and saw the door was closed. Shane was probably still asleep and she didn't blame him. She wanted to go back to sleep.

She walked into the kitchen and turned on the TV on a low volume. Hot Tunes was on but they were talking about some other band that she hadn't heard of. She headed over to the cabinets and took out a bowl, a box of Life cereal and a spoon. She left those three items on the counter and went over to the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk.

She poured the milk and cereal into the bowl, put the milk away and then took her bowl over to the kitchen table.

She watched the Hot Tunes reporter talking about that same band as she ate her breakfast. She flipped through the channels, eventually getting bored of Hot Tunes. When she couldn't find anything to watch, she eventually settled on Saturday Morning cartoons.

Once she finished her breakfast, she placed her bowl in the sink and returned to watching TV.

She sat there nearly a half an hour before she heard a knock on the door. She furrowed her brow and looked at the clock. Who would be here at 7:30 in the morning?

She got out of her seat and padded quietly over to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Grandma?"

An elderly, plump lady stood in the doorway. "Mitchie!" She greeted happily and pulled her granddaughter into a hug. Mitchie returned the hug and pulled back a minute later.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh don't be silly, Mitchie." Her grandmother said with a smile. "It's your mother's birthday. We always fly up for your mother's birthday."

Mitchie's face dropped. "We?" Oh, please don't say that means…

"Hi, Mitchie!" A little girl appeared beside her grandmother.

Mitchie smiled wryly. "Hi Amanda."

Amanda was her 10 year old cousin. Amanda was a very happy go lucky girl. She loved to smile and loved to laugh and Mitchie normally loved being around her. But this visit she was dreading. And that was because Amanda was OBSESSED with Shane Gray.

In fact at that moment Amanda had on a black T-shirt with Shane's face on it and over that was a denim jacket with 'C3' etched on the front pocket.

Amanda would go crazy if she knew Shane was here.

Amanda raced past her grandmother and into the house. "Guess what Mitchie! Mommy took me to a Connect Three concert last week!"

"Oh yeah?" Mitchie pretended to seem interested. "Well you can tell me all about in a little bit ok?"

"Okay." Amanda nodded and then ran off into the kitchen. Mitchie bit her lip lightly and looked back to her grandmother. Her grandmother walked in the house and Mitchie saw her Aunt standing there.

"Hi Aunt Rosie." Mitchie greeted with a smile.

"Hi Mitchie." Rosie leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry about Amanda." She made a face. "Ever since she saw the concert last week she has been bouncing off the walls. She couldn't wait to see you and tell you all about it."

Mitchie chuckled lightly and let Rosie come in and pass her. She closed the door after her and turned to see her grandmother going to go for the living room door.

"No!" She exclaimed and jumped in front of the door. Her grandmother and aunt gave her an odd look.

Mitchie smiled innocently and blocked the door. "You can't go in there."

"Well why ever not?" Her grandmother asked.

"You just can't." Mitchie replied. "I'll take your stuff up to my room and we'll figure things out from there ok?"

The two older women continued to give her that odd stare.

"Well alright…" Her grandmother said slowly. She placed her bad down and Rosie did the same and they both headed into the kitchen after Amanda.

Mitchie's smile dropped and she sighed. She turned and cracked the door open slightly and saw a big mess of sheets and blankets on the bed with Shane still fast asleep in the middle of it somewhere. She sighed in relief and closed the door again.

She grabbed the bags and ran up to her room. She placed them down and then went over to her mom's room and knocked softly. A few moments later Connie answered the door tiredly.

"Mitchie? Honey what are you doing up so early? Is something the matter? You look a little frazzled."

Mitchie let out a breath. "First of all Happy Birthday." She gave her a quick hug and then continued. "And grandma, Aunt Rosie and Amanda are here and we have a sleeping pop star in the living room!"

Connie gave her an odd look. "You don't remember that Shane stayed over?"

"No I do but no one told me that AMANDA was coming!" She whined. "Mom, she'll go crazy if she sees Shane!"

Connie walked out of the room, tightening her robe around herself and closed the door. "They come over every year on this weekend Mitchie." She nodded a bit. "But you're right I should have reminded you. Alright listen, you said Shane is still asleep?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Well, we'll keep them out of that room until he wakes up and then we'll deal with it when the time comes, alright?"

Mitchie started to protest but Connie interrupted. "We can't keep him hidden until they leave Mitchie."

"I know." Mitchie crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

Connie smiled gently and placed her hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright." She motioned her head towards the stairs. "Come on, let's get downstairs."

Mitchie nodded and mother and daughter made their way downstairs.

They found their family seated around the kitchen table. Amanda was glued to the television which was still tuned onto Cartoons.

"Connie! Happy Birthday dear!" Connie's mother, Maria, stood up and gave her daughter a hug. Rosie also got up and wished her sister a happy birthday.

It took a few moments for them to tear Amanda away from the television but the 10 year old eventually got out of the seat and ran over and gave her aunt a hug.

"Happy Birthday Aunt Connie!" Amanda exclaimed happily. Connie laughed and hugged her.

"Thank you sweetie."

Amanda grinned and turned to Mitchie. "Mitchie! Can I tell you about the concert?"

Mitchie smiled slightly and gave in. "Sure."

Amanda clapped happily and grabbed Mitchie's hand pulling her to the kitchen table.

Rosie turned to Connie, "It was a long trip over, I'm just going to use the little ladies room real quick."

Connie nodded and then took a seat at the table as Rosie left the room. Connie smiled lightly as she watched Amanda tell Mitchie all about the Connect Three concert.

* * *

Shane awoke slowly and looked at his surroundings. At first everything was blurry but then it cleared up. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Where was he?

He sat up and examined the room more closely. And then he remembered. He was at Mitchie's.

He pushed the covers off of him and stood up. He raised his arms over his head in a stretch and let out a breath. He walked around the bed and opened the door.

He stepped out into the hallway and as he approached the kitchen he heard a young voice.

"…And then he did this awesome flip!" It sounded like a young girl. The young girl let out a dreamy sigh. "Shane is sooo cool."

And then he heard Mitchie's voice. "He is, isn't he?"

He smirked and the other girl continued. "Yeah! And then Jason spun with his guitar it was like crazy!"

"Can I Help you?" Shane spun around to see a woman who was not Mitchie's Mom.

"Uh…Well I…"

"Wait a minute…" The woman pointed at him and her face scrunched up in recognition. "You're the lead singer of that band right? Connect Three?"

"Oh uh…" Shane nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

The woman smiled at him. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. My daughter absolutely loves you."

Mitchie lifted her head. She had been listening to Amanda for the past 10 minutes about her trip to the Connect Three concert. After the first five, Mitchie became bored and sort of zoned out. That was until she heard her Aunt's voice.

Her eyes widened and she leaned in her chair to see out into the hallway and saw the back of Shane's head. She leaped out of her seat and Connie and Amanda looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry." She replied quickly. "I'll be right back." She told Amanda and darted out of the kitchen.

"Shane." She whispered once she was behind him. He turned to her and she blushed when she noticed that he was only wearing that sleeveless shirt and a pair of boxers. She took a deep breath.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" He asked.

"My family is over for my mom's birthday." She replied. "I totally forgot that they were coming or I would have never told you to stay."

"Why not?"

She peeked into the kitchen to see Amanda now talking to her mother. She pushed Shane further away from the kitchen and talked lowly. "My cousin is sort of a REALLY big fan of yours."

He smirked. "And that's a bad thing because…"

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his shoulder. "You're such an ego maniac."

He shrugged lightly.

She scoffed. "Anyway, if she saw you, she would go positively NUTS…especially seeing you in your…" She cleared her throat and swallowed motioning to his attire. "…When you're dressed like that."

Shane looked down to see what she was talking about. His eyes widened when he saw that he was in his underwear. He was in his underwear in front of Mitchie! He took a glance at her and saw that she was avoiding his gaze and staring at the floor.

He chuckled nervously. "I..I guess I should go change." He pointed over his shoulder towards the living room.

Mitchie looked up at his face, her eyes concentrating solely from his neck and up. She nodded softly.

"Yeah." He nodded and shifted his feet. "Ok." He turned and walked into the living room and closed the door behind him.

Mitchie let out a breath and closed her eyes. She heard a chuckle and opened them again. Her Aunt was standing near the door with a smile on her face.

"Well that wasn't awkward." Rosie teased.

Mitchie groaned. "Aunt Rosie please…." She sighed. "Can you distract Amanda for like five minutes? I'm going to take Shane up to my room and then I'll talk to Amanda to tell her to calm down before I bring him down again."

Rosie nodded. "Of course Mitchie." She smiled at her and then walked past her into the kitchen. Mitchie peered into the kitchen and waited until she saw Amanda's attention was fully diverted from the doorway.

She then walked over to the living room door and knocked on the door. "Shane?" She called softly.

He opened the door a moment later, fully clothed this time. "Yes?"

"Come with me." She whispered and motioned her head towards the stairs.

He looked confused for a moment but obliged and closed the door behind him. He followed her up the stairs and over to her room.

"What are we doing in your room?" He questioned.

"Well you're going to stay here for just a few minutes. I'm going to talk to my cousin and tell her not to freak when she sees you."

"I think I'm used to girls 'freaking' when they see me." He told her.

Mitchie made a face and shook her head. "Not like this. She will start SCREAMING when she sees a picture of you on Hot Tunes or a poster or something. Her walls are covered in Connect Three posters…"

He raised his eyebrows in amusement and she knew what he was thinking. "A LOT more than I have, believe me, you can't even see the color of her walls. Anyway, so just stay here and I'll be back shortly."

Shane nodded with a smile. "Can do."

She smiled back at him and then turned and left the room closing the door behind her. She headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Amanda…" Mitchie started and walked over to her little cousin. Amanda looked up happily to Mitchie.

"Yeah?"

Mitchie sat down in a seat across from her and looked at her seriously. "I have a little surprise for you but you have to promise not to scream because he doesn't like it when people scream."

Amanda gasped and her eyes widened. "Is it a puppy?" She asked her voice full of excitement.

"No." Mitchie shook her head with a smile. "It's not a puppy."

"Then what is it?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I can't tell you."

Amanda pouted, "Why not?"

"Because then it would spoil the surprise." Mitchie told her. "But I know you're gonna like it a lot." She reached out and place a hand on her knee. "But you have to promise me not to scream or hug him too tightly."

"It IS a puppy!" Amanda proclaimed with a grin.

"It's not a puppy." Mitchie explained.

"Is it a kitty?"

"No."

"A mouse?"

Mitchie made a face. "No…it's not a mouse."

"A hamster?"

"No! Amanda…it's not an animal." She furrowed her brow in thought trying to see if that was right and then nodded figuring it was. Shane wasn't an ANIMAL, he was a human being. "Now listen, do you promise me?"

Amanda nodded vigorously.

"Let me hear you say it."

"I promise!" Amanda exclaimed and shoved out her pinky. Mitchie smiled and linked her pinky with Amanda's.

"Okay, I'm going to get him now." Mitchie told her. She could already see the excitement in the young girls face. The young girl even started to bounce up and down in her chair. Rosie reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

Mitchie turned her back to Amanda and shut her eyes tightly. This was not going to go over well. She hesitated a moment and then continued on her way. She made her way up to her room and knocked on the door quietly. She opened the door and saw Shane sitting there with her guitar strumming it softly.

He looked up at her when he saw her come in but didn't stop playing.

"What'cha playing?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Just a few chords." He placed the guitar down beside him. "Is it safe for me to come down now?" He joked.

She stuck out her tongue at him and then grinned. "Yes…I hope."

He chuckled and walked over to her. They smiled at each other and then they both headed downstairs.

She heard Amanda chattering away in the kitchen asking her mother what she thought the surprise was. Mitchie stopped Shane at the base of the stairs and silently told him to wait there. She took a deep breathe and swallowed. Shane chuckled, "What are you so nervous about? You're not the one going to be attacked by a screaming fan girl."

"Well hopefully that's not the case." She muttered. "And I don't want her to be all over you." She answered.

He smirked. "Why, you jealous?"

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Jealous? Why would she be jealous? Did he see right through her? Could he tell that she liked him?

He sensed her apprehension and reached out placing a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, I was joking."

She chuckled nervously. "Right. Of course. Joking."

She turned away from him and cursed herself mentally. She then proceeded on towards the kitchen.

Amanda hopped out of her seat when she saw her older cousin enter the room. "Mitchie! Is the surprise here?" She asked eagerly.

Mitchie nodded. "Yes. But you have to stay in here. And remember, no screaming!"

Amanda nodded and looked at the doorway. Mitchie poked her head out of the doorway and motioned for Shane to come over.

Amanda's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when Shane walked through the doorway. Mitchie heard her intake of breath and closed her eyes tightly preparing herself to hear the ear piercing shriek but it never came. She opened one eye and saw Amanda with both hands over her mouth. Mitchie smiled gratefully. Amanda was always good for keeping her promises.

After a few moments of silence, Amanda lowered her hands and pointed at Shane. "You…you…You're Shane Gray!"

Shane smiled and chuckled lightly. "I'm Shane Gray. And you must be Mitchie's cousin."

Amanda giggled insanely and then let out a very tiny screech. "I'm Amanda."

Shane walked forward towards Amanda and her eyes grew even wider. Shane knelt down to her level and extended his hand towards her. "Well it's nice to meet you Amanda."

She just stared at Shane's hand for a very long time with a silly grin on her face. Eventually, Rosie stepped forward and gave her daughter a little push and Amanda placed her hand in Shane's. Shane smiled softly and shook her hand. He dropped his hand after a moment and stood back up.

Amanda looked down at her hand as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Mitchie could just hear her thinking 'I'm never washing this hand again.'

"Cool shirt." Shane commented observing the black t-shirt and the denim jacket.

Amanda looked down to see what she was wearing and then looked back up at Shane and giggled. "Thanks."

"Do you want me to sign anything for you?" Shane asked.

Amanda grinned and nodded. She ran over to the table and grabbed her mini-purse which also had Connect Three logos printed all over it. She held it up, showing him the blank side.

He nodded and took it from her. He looked around curiously and then glanced at Mitchie. "Mitch, you have a marker or something?"

"Oh, yeah!" Mitchie nodded and rushed over to one of the drawers. She pulled out a black permanent marker and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He uncapped the marker and signed his name neatly on the back of her mini-purse. "There you go." He handed it back to Amanda with a smile and then recapped the marker.

"How about a picture Shane?" Rosie asked and Mitchie slapped her forehead.

Shane laughed. "Mitchie, it's fine really. I don't mind." He looked towards Rosie. "Sure. I'll take a picture."

"Great." Rosie smiled and pulled out her digital camera. Amanda stood next to Shane and grinned at the camera. But Shane had a better idea. He pulled one of the chairs out from the table and sat down. He then reached and pulled Amanda onto his lap.

Mitchie couldn't help but smile when she saw the look on Amanda's face. She looked happier than Mitchie had ever seen her.

Shane smiled brightly and rested his head near Amanda's and Rosie took the picture.

"Thank you Shane!" Amanda exclaimed and hugged the pop star.

"You're welcome." Shane responded and gave her a hug back.

Amanda then climbed off his lap and ran over to her mother to see the picture. Shane stood up and pushed the chair back in. He looked over to Mitchie and saw the smile on her face and it warmed his heart.

Mitchie was right. The little girl was a little bit eccentric with her Connect Three obsession but he didn't mind. He would have taken Amanda to the moon if he could see Mitchie smile.

Shane noticed that Amanda was busy looking at the picture so he walked over to Mitchie and stood next to her.

She looked up at him and grinned. "You totally just made her year."

He smiled and shrugged. "Anything for a fan."

"You're the best." She wrapped an arm around him in a half hug.

He chuckled and half hugged her in return. "I know."

* * *

_**A/N: I was going to have more to this chapter but it was getting a little bit too long so it will be in the next chapter which will be coming soon! **_


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I would also like to send a HUGE thank you to **_**RedRoseInADarkAlley** _**for giving me a brilliant line in this chapter! **_

_**I would also like to thank: **_**popmusiclover97, BlackMidnight1, ForGottenThoughts93, xnoor, azncutiebear3, Desparidy Crescent Moon. **_**And everyone else who submitted their opinion about the 'just friends' bit. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock!!**_

* * *

After about a half an hour, Amanda started to calm down around Shane. She told him how much she loved the songs that he sang and how cool he was on stage and how many posters she had in her room of all of them.

Mitchie looked annoyed and even embarrassed by everything Amanda was telling him even though Shane told her plenty of times that he didn't mind. And he didn't mind, he liked having the attention of girls around Amanda's age. For one, when they said 'I love you Shane!' they meant as in 'oh my God, you're so cool!' and not 'You're so hot, I wanna make out with you!'. He felt flattered by everything she was telling him. He loved the fact that people saw him (and the rest of Connect Three) as positive role models.

Amanda started questioned Mitchie after a while about how she even knew Shane Gray. Mitchie told her that it was a big complicated thing and all that mattered now was that they were best friends.

Then Amanda rambled on about how cool it must be to have Shane Gray as a friend (and right in front of him I might add).

Mitchie's dad came down around 9 o'clock and was surprised to see his kitchen full of people. His in-laws greeted him and then he joined in the talk.

Mitchie was surprised at how fast the time flew by. Shane adjusted to her family very quickly and her family welcomed Shane. He was very friendly and talkative and even interacted with Amanda at various times. Mitchie never expected someone like Shane Gray to be so good with children.

Steve had went and cleaned up the living room and they all moved in the other room for more space. As soon as they were all settled, they jumped right into conversation again. Amanda, of course, sat right at Shane's feet while Mitchie sat next to him on the couch.

They got into a conversation about Shane and his band. Grandma Maria seemed very intrigued when Shane was talking about life on tour. Shane told them how he loved being on tour but at times he missed being around his friends and family at home. Shane also told them how the tour he was on now ended in a couple of weeks and he would be home until late January with the occasional concert here and there. And he would also be in the studio a lot recording for the next album.

Aunt Rosie then suggested that he sing for them. Mitchie glared at her and then told Shane that he didn't have to. But Shane only laughed and said that he would be honored. And of course, he sang the chorus to 'Gotta Find You'. Every time she heard him sing that song, her heart fluttered. There was just something about that song.

The whole room burst out into applause and Shane smiled and thanked them. Then they tried to get Mitchie to sing but she refused. Even for Shane. Even when Shane pouted. Even when Shane AND Amanda pouted. She simply said that she didn't want to sing and at their down cast looks, she added, "Maybe later."

Then the conversation somehow switched to her father's hardware store and then to her mother's catering business.

It was a little past noon when a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it!" Mitchie announced and hopped off the couch. She made her way over to the door and opened it and saw Nate standing at the doorstep. "Nate?"

"Hi, Mitchie?" Nate questioned.

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, are you looking for Shane?"

Nate nodded and Jason suddenly appeared behind him. "Hi Mitchie!" Jason said happily and waved.

Mitchie smiled and waved back at him. "You guys want to come in?"

Nate shrugged. "Sure."

Mitchie stepped aside and let the other two members of Connect Three pass through.

Shane popped his head out of the doorway. "Oh, hey guys! I thought it was you. I heard Jason's voice." He stepped out into the hallway.

Jason shrugged innocently, "Well what can I say, I have a way with words."

Mitchie, Shane and Nate shared the same confused look.

"Yeah…" Shane patted Jason on the shoulder. "You sure do Jason."

Jason grinned and Mitchie giggled.

Amanda appeared in the doorway and her face lit up. "Oh my God! It's Nate and Jason!" She stared bouncing up and down in excitement.

Nate stared at her with an odd expression on his face while Jason nearly started bouncing with her.

Mitchie laughed seeing their facial expressions. She looked at Amanda. "Amanda, calm down." She turned to Nate and Jason. "Guys this is my cousin Amanda. She's a HUGE fan of Connect Three."

Amanda nodded with a huge grin on her face. Mitchie saw the look in her eyes and knew what she wanted but it seemed that seeing all three of her favorite celebrities in a matter of hours shocked her to silence. So Mitchie went into the living room and grabbed her Connect Three mini-purse and brought it out.

She smiled innocently at Nate and Jason and handed it to them. "If you guys don't mind. She would really like your autograph."

Nate nodded and took the purse and saw that it already had Shane's signature on the back. Nate signed his name beside Shane's and then handed it over to Jason. Jason signed his name and then handed it back to Mitchie. Mitchie then handed it to Amanda, who held it in her hands for a few moments and then hugged it to her tightly, letting out a squeal and ran into the other room.

Mitchie chuckled while the Connect Three boys just smiled. She turned back to the boys.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Shane asked.

"The bus is all fixed and they want us back on the road ASAP." Nate explained.

Shane sighed. He really didn't want to go. THIS was the bad thing about being on tour.

"How did you find my address?" Mitchie asked.

"I called Caitlyn." Nate responded looking to her. "I thought maybe she would know where Shane was since I knew Shane was coming here to see you. And she told me your address."

"Oh." Mitchie nodded.

"Mitchie?" She heard her grandmother's voice call from inside the living room. She walked over and stood in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to introduce your guests?"

"Oh!" Mitchie bit her lip lightly and looked to Nate, Jason and Shane. "Guys, can you come here for a second?"

The three boys nodded and walked over. "Well you know Shane." She pointed to him. "And this is Nate and Jason." She motioned to them. "Shane's band members."

There was a collective greeting among her family and then Nate and Jason replied in the same fashion.

"I recently took my daughter to one your concerts." Rosie told them while holding Amanda on her lap. "You boys are very talented."

"Thank you." The three of them replied in unison.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude." Nate said. "But we really should be going."

"Oh, you're not being rude!" Connie shook her head. "We know how busy you boys are."

Nate smiled slightly.

"We'll walk you out." Connie said and all of Mitchie's family stood up. Then all nine of them walked outside to see the limo parked in the driveway.

"Whoah." Amanda muttered when she saw it. "That is so cool!"

"Oh!" Shane snapped his fingers which brought all the attention to him. "I forgot my stuff up in Mitchie's room."

"No problem, I'll go get it." Mitchie said with a smile and then headed into the house.

Once she was gone, Rosie turned to Shane. "It was awfully nice of you to visit Mitchie Shane."

Shane opened his mouth to answer but Jason spoke instead, "Oh well you know he has a crush on her and wants to impress her and I don't think I'm supposed to say this cuz Shane looks pretty embarrassed... oh now he looks kinda mad... hey there Shane! High five?"

Shane's eye twitched, his face red, as he stared at Jason's raised hand. Whether his face was red with embarrassment, anger, or both no one was really sure. Jason, still clueless as ever, still had a grin on his face as he waited for his band mate to slap his hand.

Nate slapped his forehead and slid his hand down his face. Did Jason realize what he just did? He guessed not but Shane sure did.

"Got it!" Mitchie came bounding out of the house with Shane's bag in her hand. She stopped right next to aunt and her smile faltered when she saw Shane looking at the ground. "Shane? Is everything alright?"

"Fine." He mumbled and snatched the bag out of her hand and headed towards the limo. Mitchie was visibly hurt by Shane's rash actions and looked to Nate for explanation. When Nate saw her eyes on him, he looked away and headed towards the limo as well. Mitchie, fully confused and upset, looked to Jason for any answers. He only swallowed and gave a look that said 'I'm sorry!' and then ran after Nate.

As soon as all three of them were in the limo and the door was closed, Shane exploded.

"Jason, you idiot!"

Jason winced and shrunk back into his seat. Jason glanced at Nate for he was the one who normally defended him when Shane got angry but Nate only gave him a helpless look. "Shane…"

"How could you say that?!" Shane growled. "You just told Mitchie's entire family that I liked her!"

"But you do like her." Jason responded meekly.

Shane narrowed his eyes. "But that's not the point!" He groaned. "I just got her family to like me as just as her friend and you go and tell them that I want to be more than that!"

"But you do-" Jason started again.

"Jason, shut up!" Shane hissed and Jason shut his mouth. "They're going to assume things about me or worse they're going to tell Mitchie!"

"What's so bad about that?" Nate asked quietly.

"Do you know how hard I worked to gain Mitchie's friendship?" Shane growled turning his head towards Nate. "She probably just wants to be friends and that's it. And now, that's all down the tubes, and she's going to be all awkward around me just because JASON couldn't keep his mouth closed!"

Jason still hadn't spoken and he was afraid to. He hadn't seen Shane this angry in over a month and it usually wasn't directed just at him but now that it was, he was scared out of his mind.

"Will you stop yelling at him?" Nate scolded. "It was an accident."

Shane glared at him and crossed his arms. "A stupid accident." He muttered.

"Most accidents are Shane!" Nate groaned. "You know Jason well enough to know that he says stupid things like this all the time."

Shane muttered something under his breath and stared at the floor of the limo angrily.

"And he's not the only one who made a stupid mistake." Nate told him. Shane looked up at him curiously.

"Dude, you should have seen her face." Nate shook his head slowly. "When you snatched the bag out of her hand like that and then walked off without another word. She looked crushed, Shane. She looked to me for an answer but I couldn't say anything or else I would give it away but Shane, why the hell did you do that?"

Shane sighed. "I couldn't look at her Nate." He said softly, his voice calm. "I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I thought that maybe she would be able to see right through me and even though she didn't hear what Jason said, by looking at me, somehow she would know. And her family too..." He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't think I can face them."

"Shane, you act like you've committed a crime! Liking Mitchie is not a crime Shane. It's a normal human emotion." Nate tried to convince him. "And besides that, Mitchie would have no way of knowing what Jason said. And now she's hurt and confused as to why all of a sudden, you're being a jerk."

All traces of anger disappeared from Shane's face and it was now replaced with regret and anguish. He groaned and hit his head against the window of the limo. "I am such an idiot."

* * *

Mitchie stared at the limo as it backed out of the driveway and disappeared down the street. What could have happened in the few minutes she was gone that made Shane so bitter? He wouldn't even look at her and then just left without a goodbye. That wasn't like Shane. At least not the Shane she had gotten to know in the past month.

Suddenly dread joined her emotions of confusion and hurt. Was this too good to be true? Did she raise up her hopes for nothing? Did she let down her guard and open up to friendship for nothing? Was Shane really going back to his old ways?

She looked over to her Aunt and questioned her with her eyes.

Rosie gave her niece a sympathetic look. She was so obviously hurt by Shane's actions. Rosie knew why he did it. Shane was embarrassed. Although it was completely obvious to her before that Shane had feelings for Mitchie and vice versa, Shane apparently didn't want anybody to know about his feelings. So when his band mate announced it, he grew embarrassed and angry. He didn't know how to handle it and seeing Mitchie only made it worse.

Rosie really wanted to tell Mitchie the reason for Shane's behavior but judging by Shane's actions, she assumed that he didn't want her to know about his feelings. So she just kept quiet and gave Mitchie a clueless shrug hoping her sister, brother in law and mother would do the same.

Rosie glanced over at Connie and Steve and saw the same expressions on their face that was on hers. They knew about Shane's romantic feelings towards their daughter but her mother seemed shocked.

That was when she spotted Amanda. The only person who would actually say something to Mitchie about this was Amanda. After all, she just learned that THE Shane Gray had feelings for her cousin. How could she not get excited?

Mitchie seemed to think the same thing. After looking at all the adults and not getting a straight answer she looked to Amanda. Amanda glanced nervously at Mitchie and then to her mother. Rosie shook her head no and Amanda got the message. Amanda just shrugged in response to Mitchie's questioning stare.

Mitchie felt her eyes well up with tears. She knew her family knew something. They were the ones out here while she was inside and something had to have happened to make Shane act the way he did. So why wouldn't they tell her?

"I'll be up in my room." Mitchie muttered and stormed into the house. She wouldn't let her self cry in front of anyone. But once she was in her room, closed and locked the door, then the tears fell.

She didn't even make it to her bed; she just backed up against the door and slid down onto the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms and completely broke down.

She didn't understand. What happened? They were fine just 15 minutes ago. They were having such a good time. Shane seemed like he was having a great time. Maybe it was Amanda that pushed him over the edge. Maybe, under that warm smile and joyous laughter, he just wanted to get out of there.

She stopped her thoughts right there. She wasn't going to blame Amanda for Shane's behavior. It wasn't her fault that she was a 10 year old girl with a huge fascination of Shane Gray and Connect Three.

So what could have caused Shane to snap at her like that? Did she do something to him? Did she say something to him? She tried to think back but couldn't find anything that would insult him.

She wondered if her parents said anything to him. No, her parents seemed to like Shane. She thought about her Aunt. Rosie seemed to like Shane as well. And her grandmother? Well she could be very opinionated at times but could she really say something to him that would make him react like that in under two minutes? And then her thoughts came back to Amanda. But she pushed that thought away as quickly as it came. Amanda ADORED Shane and would never say anything to him that would insult him.

And even if Nate or Jason did say something to upset him, he would have been mad at them, not her. So what was it?

Her mind drifted around the subject as she just sat there and cried. After about 15 or 20 minutes she finally stopped crying.

She made her way over to her bed and climbed under the covers. She brought the blanket all the way up to her neck and hugged it tight to her. She sniffled and stared off at the wall across from her bed for a while.

Her cell phone broke the dreary silence with Shane's voice. She gritted her teeth at the sound and grabbed the phone.

_Incoming Call_

_Shane _

She narrowed her eyes and decided to bite the bullet. She flipped the phone open and pressed it to the side of her face. "What?" She snapped.

"Mitchie?" Shane's voice called softly through the phone.

"Yeah Shane, what do you want?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded calm and sad almost. She swallowed, her face softening for a moment at the tone of his voice and then remembered that she was upset with him.

"What the HELL was that Shane?" Mitchie rarely ever cursed, she rarely found the need to. But now, now was one of those times that she needed to.

She heard him sigh. "I'm sorry." He repeated and she rolled her eyes.

"Shane Gray a man of many words." She remarked sarcastically.

"Mitchie please." She could hear the begging tone to his voice. "I…I don't know what came over me back there. Jason…" He sighed again. "Jason said something and I…blew up. I got mad at him and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"What did he say?" Mitchie questioned, she lost the bitter edge to her voice but the sternness was still there.

"I…I can't tell you." He replied.

She scoffed. "Of course."

"Mitchie…It was personal. He…He said something in front of your family that I didn't want them to hear. It's-It's nothing bad, I promise. But I over reacted…believe me, Mitch the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Well you did." She curled up into the fetal position but still held the phone to her ear. "That hurt a lot Shane." Her voice cracked and she felt her eyes start to tear up again.

"Oh Mitchie please don't cry." The tone of voice he used while saying those words went straight to her heart and she let out a sob. Why did he have to be such a sweetheart when she was trying to be upset with him? "I'm so sorry for doing that. I really am. I-I feel like such an idiot and…I was a jerk. I became the person I never wanted to become again and to make it worse it was to you. It was a momentary lapse in judgment and I just…" He let out a breath and finished in a whisper. "I'm so sorry Mitchie."

"I just want to know why Shane." She muttered.

Shane sighed again. "I can't tell you. And please, I know you want to know, and your family has the answers but don't go to them. I promise in due time I will tell you why I acted the way I did. But I just can't right now. But you have to know that I'm not mad at you and I just snapped because I was frustrated and…" He paused. "Mitchie I'm-"

"If you say you're sorry one more time I'm going to jump through this phone and beat you over the head." She teased gently. She heard a sigh of relief from Shane's side of the phone and could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"So, you forgive me?"

She smiled and nodded. "I forgive you."

"Friends?" He asked.

"Now and forever." She responded.

"Great!" She could hear someone in the background but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Well listen. I've gotta go, we're coming up to the airport now. But I'll call you when I land, ok?"

She sniffed. "Okay, bye Shane."

"Bye Mitch."

She shut her phone and placed it next to her bed. She sat up and wiped her eyes. She grabbed her pillow, hugged it to her chest, let out a squeal, jumped out of bed, threw the pillow back on the bed and then skipped downstairs.

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/n: SQUEEE! Over 200 reviews!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! So we had a little drama in there but we can't have everything perfect now can we? But I don't think we'll have any more drama for a few chapters, at least not Smitchie drama. **_

_**There's a part in this chapter where the girls dress up. I really have no sense in fashion so please just use your imaginations and you can make them wear whatever you would like. **_

_**And I'm not sure who has seen the Jonas Brothers' live video thing but whoever catches the wink to Kevin Jonas gets extra bonus points. **_

_**This is also just a filler chapter even though it seems like its big. I just needed another chapter before the next chapter. Because THAT one is even bigger. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock!**_

* * *

That little incident was soon forgotten. Although Mitchie WAS curious as to what had set Shane off, she took Shane's word for it and just let it be. Her family was a bit confused to see Mitchie run up to her room crying and then come down not even half an hour later with a huge grin on her face. She explained that Shane called and apologized for his behavior.

Mitchie also noticed the strange looks her family were giving each other. Even Amanda. They all knew something that she didn't. And to have Shane act like he did, it must be something big. But she knew Shane would tell her eventually.

The rest of their visit was very enjoyable. They went out to dinner on Saturday night for Connie's birthday and then they left around Sunday afternoon. When they left, Mitchie saw Amanda clutching her autographed mini-purse to her. Mitchie smiled and knew that Amanda would be bragging to all her friends that she got Connect Three's autograph.

After that, Shane and Mitchie got back into their old habits of talking to each other all the time. But Mitchie found it odd that whenever she would mention her parents, Shane would get all awkward. She knew it probably had something to do with what Jason said but what could have made Shane awkward around her parents?

Life at school wasn't half bad either. The month of October seemed to go by so quickly and before she knew it, it was already November 1st.

Gina and her crew didn't bother her or Caitlyn or Sierra much at all. That was until Connect Three was brought into the picture again.

Mitchie, Sierra and Caitlyn were sitting at lunch laughing over some story Mitchie told them about the Connect Three boys when Gina and her posse surrounded the table.

All three girls looked up at them. "Can we help you?" Mitchie asked.

"I just want to let you know that I have tickets to the Connect Three concert at the Youth Center tomorrow night." She smiled smugly.

Mitchie raised her eyebrow. "And…"

"And we got the last tickets." She grinned in triumph. "It is completely sold out."

The three girls rolled their eyes. "So?"

"So…aren't you jealous? Probably the one time that Connect Three is going to be in our hometown and you three will be stuck at home doing nothing."

Caitlyn fake gasped and placed her hand on the side of her face. "Oh no girls. Whatever will we do?"

Sierra put on an extra fake frown. "I don't know Caitlyn! Perhaps we should lock ourselves in our rooms and cry."

Mitchie nodded. "I agree because not seeing a Connect Three concert would be the end of the world!"

Then all three of them burst into giggles.

Gina scoffed and narrowed her eyes. "Fine, pretend you don't care. But you can't deny the truth. This is one of their last concerts until next year and I heard it was going to be big."

Mitchie shrugged. "Oh well." She leaned forward in her seat. "You see unlike some people, Caitlyn, Sierra and I are not trying to impress someone who we know we'll never get."

"What are you babbling on about now?"

"Shane." Mitchie said simply. "Someone like Shane would never go for someone like you and you know it. But that's the reason why you go to these concerts to _try_ and impress him."

Gina now looked royally pissed. "What are you talking about?" She asked snottily. "I am definitely Shane's type. I mean hello, I'm gorgeous and popular. He's gorgeous and popular. It's a perfect match."

"Shane's not that shallow." Mitchie responded. She normally didn't care about anything Gina said because Gina was a liar. But when she talked about Shane, well that was a completely different story. "Shane doesn't like girls because of their looks."

Gina gave her a look. "And what would you know about what Shane wants?"

Mitchie opened her mouth to say something but saw Caitlyn out of the corner of her eyes. Caitlyn shook her head and mouthed 'no'. And Caitlyn was right, she didn't need to prove her self in front of Gina, especially by revealing her and Shane's secret friendship. So she shut her mouth and sat back in her chair.

Gina smirked. "That's what I thought." She gave a little laugh and then turned on her heel and walked away with her posse.

Mitchie glared at her as she walked away. "Will she ever give up?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I don't think so. She's even worse than Tess."

Mitchie shook her head. "I can't believe her. She acts like she knows everything. Especially about Shane."

"Well she doesn't." Sierra said. "And we all know that, especially you Mitch."

Caitlyn looked from Sierra to Mitchie and nodded in agreement. Mitchie knew they were right. She did know Shane a whole lot better than Gina did. She didn't think Shane would even like her.

She smiled softly at the memory of Shane saying that he would kick her butt. He didn't know exactly know who he was referring to but it was still the thought that counted.

Her thoughts drifted to what Gina was saying about the Connect Three concert. She said it was going to be big. And she was also right about the fact that Connect Three never had any concerts in their hometown.

She slapped her self mentally. What was she thinking? Her best friend was Shane Gray! She had access to Connect Three at anytime. Not that she would ever ask something like that of him.

Stupid Gina.

* * *

Mitchie turned on her cell phone and looked down at it. She waited a few moments because sometimes her cell phone was a little slow to receive messages. When no new messages arrived, she sighed and placed it back into her pocket.

She had to stay after for some tutorial for a big math test the next day and was currently standing outside of the school waiting for her mom.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Mitchie scrambled for her phone when her ringtone went off. She grinned when she saw who it was and flipped it open, pressing it to her ear. "Hey there."

"Hey Mitch." Shane's voice came across the phone. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "I'm alright."

"You sound kind of off."

She smiled softly at his concern. "Shane, I'm fine. I just had a little squabble with someone at school."

"Who?" He asked sounding all defensive. "Because you know my offer still stands to kick their butts."

She laughed. "Shane, no, it's fine, really. It's just she was bragging about how she got the last tickets to Connect Three's concert tomorrow night."

"You don't have tickets?" He asked.

"Nope." She responded. "I don't have money to buy tickets."

"Well then aren't you lucky that Connect Three's lead singer is your best friend."

"Shane, are you telling me you have tickets?" She asked, a smile starting to form on her face.

"Three, _VIP, backstage _tickets to be precise." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

She let out a squeal which drew the attention of the few kids that were around her. "Oh my God, Shane, you are amazing!"

"It was Nate's idea." He responded. "He wanted Caitlyn to be there and since you, Caitlyn and Sierra are like the three musketeers, well we figured that we invite one, we invite all. And I want you to be there."

"Shane, I normally don't want these things, you know that but this concert I heard was going to be big so I have to thank you a thousand times for getting us tickets."

"I know that you don't hang around me for the free stuff and that's why I like giving you free stuff. Perks of being a rock star."

She giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Pop star." She coughed.

"I heard that."

She grinned. "That was the point."

He heard him blow a raspberry into the phone and she laughed. "Oh, very mature Shane."

"Anyway…now you can rub it in that girls face that you have Connect Three VIP tickets." Shane said.

"Shane I don't work that way. If I wanted to brag about something it would be that I'm friends with you but I don't because then people would be all fake around me. Especially Gina. She wants to impress you so bad."

"Well I don't know who this 'Gina' person is but I already don't like her."

"Join the club." She chuckled. "But she's going to be at the concert tomorrow and is going to try and get your attention."

"Well that's not very helpful towards me Mitch. Every girl wants to get my attention."

"I'll point her out to you."

"Good because then I could ignore her if she tries to ask me for an autograph or just make up some lame excuse and leave."

"Don't you do that anyway?" She teased.

"Hey now, maybe I used to but now I would feel bad about ignoring my fans."

She chuckled. "I was kidding Shane." She saw her mother's car pull up. "Oh, my mom's here, I gotta go."

"Oh..." He sounded slightly disappointed. "Okay."

"We're going shopping." She told him. "Other wise I would totally stay on the phone with you." She stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Oh, when are we going to get the tickets?"

"Well actually you can just pick them up over there. But they're under Caitlyn's name, so just go up to whoever is at the ticket window when you get there."

"Shane, it's a community youth center not one of your concert halls. It doesn't have ticket windows…" She told him as she got into the car waving at her mother.

"Oh…" He trailed off and paused for a moment. "Well um…how about we pick you up early."

"You would do that?" Mitchie asked sounding surprised.

"Sure, you're our friends, why not? But it's going to be early, like at least an hour or so before the concert starts."

"Sure, that's no problem." She grinned. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." He affirmed. "Bye Mitchie."

"Bye Shane."

She hung up her phone and looked at her mother and smiled. Connie looked at her questioningly. "What's going on, Mitchie?"

"Connect Three is going to have a concert tomorrow at the youth center by the pool and Shane, well actually Nate, got me, Cait and Sierra free tickets to go and the boys are going to pick us up since they still have the tickets." She explained.

Connie looked amused. "And you were going to ask me about this when?"

Mitchie made a face. "Oops."

"It's alright honey. You don't have anything to do tomorrow since it is a Friday and I trust Shane and the guys. Just next time, ask please."

"Yes mommy." She replied innocently. "Sorry."

Connie laughed. "Come on let's go." She started driving off.

* * *

The next day, as soon as the bell rang, Mitchie met Sierra and Caitlyn by her locker. Caitlyn had already heard about the tickets from Nate when Mitchie called her yesterday but Sierra almost fainted. Even though Sierra had met Shane, she was still star struck, especially because she hadn't met Nate or Jason.

The normally calm and collected Sierra Jones was practically bouncing out of her seat all day. And Mitchie and Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh. It was funny to watch. Sierra almost blew their cover to Gina once when she asked why she was acting so weird. But Caitlyn and Mitchie stopped her. They knew that Gina would definitely see them at the concert but that's when they wanted her to see them. They wanted to see her face when she saw them at the concert, not only at the concert, but VIP at the concert.

They all took the bus home to Mitchie's house and as soon as they got home they raced up to Mitchie's room. Caitlyn and Sierra had brought special outfits to school with them.

"Oh, we should totally straighten Sierra's hair." Caitlyn suggested.

"That would take forever!" Sierra exclaimed pointing to her very curly hair. "Look at this."

"Well we have…" Mitchie looked to her digital clock. The boys were coming at six to pick them up. "…a little less then three hours, I'm sure we'll have enough time."

"Guys…it's just a concert." Sierra said.

"It's Connect Three's last concert of their tour." Caitlyn responded. "And you're meeting them. You want to look good don't you?"

"Well Nate is your boyfriend and Shane is…" Her eyes widened and she closed her mouth.

Mitchie looked at her curiously. "Shane is what?"

She was about to say that Shane was only interested in Mitchie but Mitchie would probably freak out and deny it. So she had to think of something and fast. "Uh…Shane is…is…not going to be interested in me." She finished quickly.

"Okay…" Mitchie gave her an odd look. "But what about Jason?"

"Jason doesn't have a girlfriend?"

Mitchie and Caitlyn shook their heads. "Nope he's single."

"Oh…" Sierra said quietly. "Well I guess you can straighten my hair then."

"Yay!" Caitlyn grinned and clapped. She ran over and grabbed her hair straightener that she had brought over. She pulled out the chair in front of Mitchie's vanity and motioned for Sierra to sit down.

Once Sierra was seated, Caitlyn immediately started to work on her hair.

It took about an hour to completely straighten Sierra's hair. But Sierra was totally satisfied with Caitlyn's work. All three girls agreed that she looked like a totally different person. Caitlyn and Mitchie told her that she should wear her hair like that more often. Caitlyn said that it was a dude magnet.

After that, the girls got into their outfits and did their nails and make up. Sierra had really never worn make up before so Caitlyn had to do hers for her.

That took about another hour and now they just had one hour to spare before the boys came. For the next hour they just stayed up in Mitchie's room and talked until Connie called them down for dinner around 5:30.

They sat down for dinner and started talking again and before they knew it, there was a knock on the door. All three girls hopped up from their chairs and ran over to the door, grinning like idiots.

Mitchie pulled open the door and their smiles faltered slightly when they saw a man dressed in all black standing there.

"Does a Mitchie Torres live here?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"Yes…" Mitchie replied slowly. "That's me."

"You girls must come with me. Connect Three is waiting for you."

Immediately the smiles returned and Mitchie peered over the guys shoulder to see the limo parked in front of the house.

"Bye Mom!" Mitchie called to her mother in the living room.

"Bye girls! Have a great time!" Connie called back.

The three girls giggled and walked out of the house. Mitchie closed the door behind her and then the man led them out to the limo.

The man opened the door to the limo for them and they slipped inside. Shane, Nate and Jason were all sitting on one side of the limo.

Caitlyn immediately went over to Nate, kissed his cheek and hugged him quickly. "Hi Nate."

"Hey Caity, how are you?" He asked with a smile.

"Great," She replied with the same smile. "Now that I finally get to see you again."

"Hey Mitch." Shane greeted as Mitchie sat across from him.

"Hey Shane." She greeted back. She saw Jason looked around with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jason." She said and he looked at her. He grinned and waved happily.

"Hi Mitchie!"

Sierra sat in between Caitlyn and Mitchie and looked extremely happy but nervous at the same time. Mitchie looked at her and nudged her quietly. "Go on, say hi." She whispered to her.

Sierra swallowed. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." The three boys replied unison.

"Sierra, right?" Shane asked and Sierra nodded. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." She replied shyly.

"You were at one of our concerts once, weren't you?" Nate asked bringing her attention to him.

Sierra nodded. "Yeah…I was…with Mitchie."

Nate nodded. "I remember seeing you."

Sierra smiled and then noticed that Jason was staring her as if studying her. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she leaned towards Mitchie. "Mitchie…why is he staring at me like that?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Mitchie whispered back with a shrug.

Jason squinted and pointed at her. "Didn't you have curly hair?"

"Oh…um...yes I did."

"Well why isn't curly?"

Sierra shrunk in her seat at Jason's bluntness. "Um…because it's straight."

"We straightened it." Caitlyn spoke up. "For the concert."

"It looks good." Shane commented.

"Thanks." Sierra muttered with a blush.

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "It does look good."

Sierra blushed further and Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled.

They arrived at the youth center very quickly seeing as it was only a few blocks down from Mitchie's house. The limo pulled into the back parking lot which was blocked off until later.

The door opened to the limo and the three girls got out, each thanking the man holding the door as they did so. The three boys followed soon after.

There were various security guards wondering around the empty parking lot. Two were guarding the entrance and exit to the parking lot. A few more were guarding the back door and a few more surrounded the limo.

The three girls nearly jumped when one of them appeared beside them. "Right this way ladies."

They all grinned at each other and quickly followed the man through the back door with the Connect Three boys following behind them.

The door led straight to back stage and their eyes widened when they saw everything going on around them. "Wow." They all muttered in unison. There were many people running around back stage trying to get things set up for the concert. From here they could see everything on stage and the plain old boring youth center stage was transformed into a very high tech production. There were various platforms and amps and light fixtures.

"Here are your tickets." Nate walked up to them holding their VIP passes. "Just wear these around your necks and they'll know you're with us."

"Are we going to be in the audience?" Mitchie asked taking her VIP pass from him as Caitlyn and Sierra did the same.

"Yeah." Shane nodded and held up three tickets. Caitlyn took them from him and looked at them. "No way, front row seats?"

Nate smirked and nodded. "The best in the house."

She grinned and threw her arms around him. "Thank you Nate."

He smiled and returned the hug. "Anything for you Cait."

She pulled back, kissed him quickly and then returned back to standing next to Mitchie. She handed Sierra and Mitchie each of their tickets.

Sierra stared down at her ticket in awe. "This is so cool."

"Agreed." Mitchie said with a grin and glanced at Shane. He smirked and winked at her.

The boys were soon called for a sound check and the girls were led over to side stage to watch them. They did that for about a half an hour until it was about time that the doors were opening.

They went back into their dressing room to do some final touches before the show started. The girls wished them good luck and then went around front to take their seats.

They saw the huge crowd of people (mostly girls) waiting outside the doors. Most of the girls wore Connect Three t-shirts.

They didn't feel like cutting through the crowds and getting trampled by the boys many fan girls so they just stayed on the outskirts.

They heard a roar of screams when the doors opened and the crowd started piling into the theater. Among those people, they saw Gina and her posse. The girls were grinning and squealing every time they took a step forward.

"This is going to be fun." Caitlyn smirked fingering the VIP pass hanging around her neck.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face." Sierra agreed.

"Come on!" Mitchie laughed and grabbed both their hands and started towards the doors seeing that most of the crowd was in the theater.

Once they got to the doors, one of the security guards scanned their tickets and they walked into the theater.

"Sooo much cooler from back stage." Caitlyn commented and Sierra and Mitchie nodded in agreement.

They made their way through the crowd of girls to find their seats up front. Somewhere in the middle, they heard a very loud, very obnoxious, very shocked sounding, "TORRES?!"

Mitchie turned around at the sound of her last name and Caitlyn and Sierra stopped as well. They saw Gina standing in front of her seat with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Oh did we forget to mention that we had _free, VIP, front row, backstage_ tickets to the concert tonight?" Caitlyn asked with a grin.

"Uh…yeah!"

She shrugged lightly. "Oops." She laughed with Sierra and Mitchie and the three continued on their way to their seats, hearing Gina scoff and then complain about it to her friends.

The girls reached their seats and then started cracking up about the look on Gina's face. They went on about that for about ten minutes and then they just took their seats and waited for the show to begin.

They heard the girls next to them squealing and chatting about how close they were to the stage. It appeared that there were three friends and each one liked one of the boys better than the other.

Their comments sounded like this.

"Oh My God! Maybe Nate will look right at me!"

"Shane is going to be standing right HERE!"

"I think I see Jason! Oh my God he's soo cool!"

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra looked at each other amused by these girls. They were around 12 or 13 years old and posed no threat to them, especially Caitlyn.

About another 20 or 25 minutes later, the house lights went out and the colorful lights on stage came on in a flash and the crowd up roared in screams.

They had a quick opening act and after the opening act played a few songs, the screams started again for Connect Three. The audience started chanting 'Connect Three!' over and over again until the resonating sound of a guitar changed that back into screams.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra looked around to see where the guitar sound was coming from and then finally saw Nate and Jason on side stage each playing their own guitar. They couldn't help it, they started screaming as well.

Shane came running on from the back while Nate and Jason came from the sides. After Nate and Jason's short instrumental intro, they all paused and let the fans scream for a few moments.

The three boys, all at the same time, looked to Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra, smiled and then Nate and Jason started up the intro to 'Play My Music.'

* * *

"Oh my God, that was like sooo good!"

Gina and her friends gathered around in the lobby after the concert in hopes that they would see Connect Three. When a security guard questioned them, Gina told him that they were waiting for her mother to pick them up and that she was late. The security guard told them that they could wait outside. Gina told him that it was too cold and she worked her girly magic and convinced him to let them stay inside. But he stood close by and watched them carefully.

"Oh my God, like there he is!" Gina whispered to her friends in excitement pointing over to where Shane was standing in the doorway. He looked over her way and a smile spread across his face. He looked back quickly, nodded and then started to walk over.

"He's coming this way, oh my god!" She grinned and fixed up her hair. She was just about to say hi to him when he passed right by her. Her smile faltered and she watched to where he was walking to. He went over to a brunette girl who's back was facing them and tapped her on the shoulder.

Gina gasped when she turned around. Mitchie grinned brightly and threw her arms around Shane. Gina narrowed her eyes and looked at her friends. "Let's go." She hissed and ignored their whines of protest about it being too cold.

* * *

"You were fantastic!" Mitchie exclaimed as she hugged Shane. "All of you!" She pulled back. "Where are Nate and Jason?"

"Back stage, I should be back there too I just wanted to catch you before you left." He explained.

"Oh well, Cait and Sierra are in the bathroom but we'll be leaving shortly."

Shane nodded. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time. Tell Caitlyn Nate says goodbye and good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Mitchie nodded with a grin. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." He waved and then jogged back through the doors to backstage. Mitchie giggled and soon Caitlyn and Sierra emerged from the bathroom. They then headed outside to where Connie was waiting for them with the car.

* * *

_**Sorry if that wasn't the best chapter but I just had to write something before the next chapter! Which will be up faster the faster you review!! And believe me, I've gotten many requests to get this chapter up, because I wanted it just as much as you did. I think you can guess what the next chapter is. ;) **_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	16. Chapter 15

* * *

_**A/N: Hey Everybody!! I have a feeling that you are going to like this chapter. :D**_

* * *

"Dude, are you alright?"

Shane, Nate and Jason sat in the back of the limo. They were on their way back from a day of recording in the studio. They were just about done with their album and just had to finish up a few things. They arrived at the studio really early in the morning. It was around 4 o'clock by the time they got out.

Currently, Shane sat next to the window, tapping his fingers against the side of the door, bouncing his leg up and down and he had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"Shane?" Nate called out a second time, trying to get his friends attention. But Shane only continued to stare out of the window. "SHANE!"

Shane jumped out of surprise and looked at Nate, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Nate asked.

Shane nodded silently and then returned to staring out the window. Nate and Jason exchanged concerned looks. Something was definitely bothering Shane. He NEVER acted like this.

"You don't seem like it."

Shane slowly turned his head towards Nate. He stared at him a few moments and then sighed. "I'm going to tell her."

Nate furrowed his brow. "Tell who what?"

Shane swallowed. "Mitchie." He paused and then continued more softly. "How I feel."

Both Nate and Jason's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Nate questioned.

Shane nodded. "Completely."

Nate and Jason looked at each other quickly. They both smiled and knew what the other was thinking. (yes, even Jason). It's about damn time.

"What made you decide to tell her?" Nate asked.

"Well you two know that I've liked her for a while now." Shane pretended to ignore the smirks on their faces. "And thanks to Jason, her family knows it too. And whenever I go over there, they give me this look like, 'well, do something already!' and I know that's what you two want me to do too. Also, I like her too much to just be friends with her." He got a far off, dreamy look to his face and looked out the window. "I want to take her into my arms and just hold her. I want her to smile and I want to know that her smile is meant for me."

Nate and Jason broke out into amused grins and 'awwed' Shane and then busted out into laughter. Shane tore his gaze away from the window and glared at them, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Shane…" Jason laughed. "You've become a mush!"

"Oh shut up!" Shane spat and crossed his arms.

"Seriously dude!" Nate managed to get out between his fits of laughter. "That sounded like something out of a cheesy romance movie!"

"Well that's how I feel." Shane responded. "I'm trying to open up here and you two are laughing at me."

Nate and Jason quieted their laughter immediately but a few chuckles still remained. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry." Jason added.

Shane narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"So, you're really going to do this?" Nate asked after all their laughter had subsided.

Shane nodded. "I'm really going to do this." He rested his forehead up against the window and peered outside. They were only about ten minutes away from Mitchie's house. Shane's heart was pounding wildly in his chest.

He realized that Nate and Jason were right. He was becoming a mush. The Press would have a field day if they saw him acting like he was now. He was totally out of 'Shane Gray' character. Not only was he talking like he was straight out of a chick flick but he was fidgeting around with nerves. He never got like that, even before his first concert.

But it was just something about Mitchie that made him act like that. Whenever he thought about her, which was a lot, his heart would skip a beat and he broke out into a smile. He was doing that at the recording session and he noticed everyone was giving him weird looks. But he ignored it because he didn't care. It wasn't like he was distracted. He did everything he was supposed to without a complaint but Mitchie was on his mind the whole time.

He had decided earlier that morning to tell her and for the whole day he could think of nothing else. He was anxious yet excited. He would finally be getting everything out in the open with her but there was that chance that she wouldn't feel the same way. And that's what worried him. Because he knew, if he told her how he felt, and she didn't feel the same way there would be an awkward tension in their friendship and he couldn't handle that. But he knew he had to tell her. And that's exactly what he was headed to do.

* * *

Mitchie walked through the front door with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help it. That day was one of the best she has had in a long time. Due to a huge faculty meeting, most of her teachers were out for the day and therefore didn't give too much homework. In fact, all she had to do were a few easy questions in her Chemistry text book. During class, the teacher hadn't left any class work so they were free to do homework during class. And that's exactly what she did.

And also, Gina was absent from school for the past few days. Mitchie assumed she was sick or something, but honestly she didn't really care why she was out. And Gina's posse, without Gina, was useless so they didn't bother her, Caitlyn or Sierra.

And because of the teacher's not being in class, some substitutes didn't show up, so Mitchie was able to go to study hall where Caitlyn and Sierra were as well.

The only slightly off thing was that she hadn't talked to Shane all day. But that didn't worry her. Shane had told her yesterday that they would be in the recording studio all day.

Mitchie took off her backpack and placed it down by the stairs. She then took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack and headed into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom." She greeted happily as she walked in.

Connie looked up at with a confused smile, "Hi Mitchie…" Mitchie was never this happy after school. "How was school today?"

"It was great!" Mitchie responded. She grabbed an apple and sat down across from her mother. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." Connie answered. "Honey, did something extraordinary happen at school today?"

"No." Mitchie shook her head and took a bite of her apple. "Why?"

"You seem awfully happy today."

Mitchie shrugged lightly. "It was just a bunch of teachers were out today and I have like no homework and I got to spend time with Cait and Sierra. And I don't know." She shrugged again with a grin. "I'm just happy."

Connie smiled at her, "Well that's good. I'm glad you're happy."

"Well I'm going to go upstairs." Mitchie said to her mother. "Do my homework and stuff."

Connie nodded and Mitchie stood up. She quickly finished the apple she was eating, threw it out and then walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed her backpack from by the stairs and practically ran up.

Once she got to her room, she closed the door, placed her bag down on her desk and threw herself onto her bed. She grinned as she stared up at the ceiling? Could this day get any better?

* * *

"I'll get it!" Mitchie's voice rang out through the house when a knock sounded at the door. It was now around 4:30. After Mitchie had done her homework, she played around with her guitar and keyboard, and went over some of her old songs she decided to come back downstairs.

She was still in her very happy mood and she skipped to the door. She pulled the door open and grinned when she saw who was outside. "Shane!"

Shane broke out into a smile, despite his nerves, when he saw her grin. "Hi Mitchie."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in the recording studio all day."

He nodded. "Well I was. But all day ended at around four." He smirked and she giggled.

"Do you want to come in?" Mitchie asked as she took a step aside.

"Uh.." He shook his head. "No, actually I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk."

She furrowed her brow, "A walk? Around my neighborhood where I know many of your fans live?"

"Well I saw a little park down the road. It looked pretty empty when I passed, I was hoping we could go there." Shane suggested.

Mitchie smiled softly. "Sure, I would love to. But how are we going to get there?"

Shane smiled and moved to the side to reveal the limo parked in the driveway. "Our own little personal taxi service."

Mitchie's smile grew. "Awesome! So let me just go tell my mom and get a jacket and I'll be right out."

Shane nodded. "Alright, I'll be standing by the limo." He pointed over his shoulder.

"Okay." She shut the door and Shane headed over to the limo. He opened the door and popped his head inside and looked at Jason and Nate. His face grew very serious and he pointed at them. "When Mitchie gets in here, you will say NOTHING."

"I can't even say 'hi'?" Jason asked.

Shane sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can say 'hi'. But you will say nothing that will give away what I'm planning to tell her. You got it?"

Nate and Jason nodded.

Shane trusted Nate not to say anything but Jason was a different story. He stared heavily at Jason. "I'm serious Jase. You can say 'hi', even talk about your birdhouses, I don't care, just don't say anything about tonight."

Jason looked at him, exasperated. "I know that Shane. I'm not gonna say anything."

"You better not." He muttered. He heard a door close and lifted his head to see Mitchie approaching the limo. She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter.

He stepped out of the doorway and held out his arm. "You're ride miss."

Mitchie smiled and curtseyed. "Thank you, sir." She giggled and slid into the limo. She was a little bit surprised to see Nate and Jason there as well. But she was happy to see them all the same. "Hi guys."

"Hi Mitchie!" They both replied at the same time but Jason's voice was louder and sounded more excited. Mitchie smiled at him. Good ol' hyper Jason.

Shane shut the door and buckled himself in. Mitchie quickly followed suit. Once everyone was secure the limo backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

An awkward silence then fell upon the inside of the limo. Mitchie noticed that Nate was trying to hide a smirk, Jason just seemed happy as usual and Shane seemed a little distant. When she would look at him, and he would look back at her, he would give her a half smile. She heard Nate stifle a laugh once or twice, and then Shane quickly shoot a glare at him. She also noticed Shane's weary glances at Jason.

She also noticed that Shane would clench his fists together and then let it go and repeat that numerous times. On all the websites she has been on about Connect Three it stated that that was what Shane did when he was angry or nervous. And since Shane didn't look angry it only left nervous. But what could Shane be nervous about?

"So Mitchie…" Jason broke the silence and Mitchie, Shane and Nate all looked up in surprise. "Do you like birds?"

Nate rolled his eyes at the totally random question and Shane rested his head back against the seat with a small sigh of relief.

"What?" Mitchie was a little taken aback by the question. That wasn't something she was expecting.

"I like birds." Jason said. "Do you like birds?"

"Uh…I guess." She nodded slightly. "They're pretty cool." She glanced at Shane and raised her eyebrows in question.

He lifted his shoulders in response. Mitchie figured that Jason was like that all the time.

Jason then proceeded to tell her all about his favorite types of birds. Mitchie smiled and looked to Shane in amusement. His lips were curved up in a smile but not the smile she was used to seeing on him. She could tell that he was thinking about something deeply.

She frowned. What could be troubling him so much?

The limo pulled over to a secluded part of the park where they could get out without being seen. Shane wordlessly opened the door and stepped outside. He paused for a second making sure that no one was around to see him, and once he saw the coast was clear stepped out of the way for Mitchie.

Mitchie waved a goodbye at Nate and Jason and stepped out of the car. Shane shut the door and the limo pulled away shortly after.

"So, shall we?" Shane stated looking at her.

Mitchie nodded with a smile. "We shall."

He gave her that half smile again and they stared to walk. The Park wasn't very big but it was very beautiful and peaceful none the less. The leaves were all different colors and the trees were placed all around the park making it look like a sea of reds, yellows and browns.

In the middle of the park there was a small little lake with a fountain in the middle. The fountain, though, had been turned off since it was getting so close to winter.

Mitchie tightened her jacket around herself as a breeze passed by. It was a chilly day for mid November.

Mitchie looked at Shane and found that he was being unusually silent. Usually when they got together they had tons to talk about and Shane was the one to start off the conversation. But he had that deep in thought look still on his face.

"So," Mitchie started breaking Shane out of his thoughts. "Did you just want to walk around or did you bring me here for a reason?"

Judging by the way Shane suddenly stopped and continued to glance at the ground, she guessed the latter.

"Shane?" She questioned in concern. Whatever he had to tell her was very important, she could tell.

"Mitchie." He said softly and finally managed to look up at her. "Remember when I had to stay at your house and your family was over and I had a jerky moment and snapped at you? And then I told you that Jason had said something to set me off and that I would tell you eventually what that was?"

Mitchie nodded. "I do."

"Now's that time."

Mitchie didn't say anything as she stared at him. Although she had pushed the thought to the back of her mind, it was still there and she thought about it occasionally. She really wanted to know what Jason said.

Shane took a deep breathe. "You know my song 'I gotta find you'?"

"Yes…" She replied slightly confused.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it!" She responded. She loved it actually but she didn't see how that had to do with anything.

"Good." Shane replied. He closed his eyes lightly and took another deep breathe. "Because it's about you."

Her jaw dropped and her eyebrows rose, the shock evident on her face. "W-what?"

"I wrote it about you." He repeated softly.

Mitchie continued to stare at him wide-eyed. She wanted to say something but she was stunned into silence. He had wrote that song about her? That beautiful, heart warming song was about her?

Finally she found her voice. "B-but Shane you said…you said that it was for the person who changed your life…"

"That's you Mitch…" He replied. "If it weren't for you I would still be a jerk. YOU are the one that changed me. And just like the songs says, you are the voice inside my head. You are the reason that I'm singing. Connect Three would probably be Connect Two right now if it weren't for you. And you brought me back to music. No one else, no matter how hard they tried, could do that."

Alright, now she was officially speechless. She knew that Shane had told her all of this before but now it had a whole new meaning to it. Shane had written a song about her.

Shane let out a breath and looked her straight in the eye. He knew he could think of many ways to stall what he was trying to get out but he knew the sooner he said it the better. So he decided to just come right out and say it. "Mitchie…I like you. A lot."

The last six words that escaped his mouth bounced around in her head. Did he really just say that? She felt her heart pounding in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach. Did Shane Gray actually just admit that he liked her? As in more than friends?

At her silence, he grew even more nervous and continued to speak, "I think about you all the time. Everywhere I go, you're always there. I love talking to you and hearing your voice. I love to hear you laugh and I adore the smile you get on your face when you're happy. I go into these dream like states and Nate and Jason often have to snap me out of it. I know I must sound absolutely crazy right now but it's the truth."

The silence that surrounded them was deafening. Mitchie's lack of response was killing him. She only stood there with a shocked expression on her face with other emotions mixed in there that he couldn't quite decipher. He wished he knew what she was thinking. He swallowed, growing more anxious by the second. Mitchie still hadn't said anything. Her eyes shifted away from him and she stared at the water apparently deep in thought. He could already picture her looking back up at him and saying no. Saying that she didn't feel the same way and then just walking away, leaving him there alone. He felt his heart clench at the thought.

"Mitchie…" He called out softly and her eyes returned to his. "Can you say something please?" His eyes showed how desperate he was and his voice pleaded with her. "Say anything, say you hate me just say…something."

"Shane…" She breathed out. "I don't hate you." Her voice was soft and it sounded sad. He could feel it coming on. He could feel the rejection. "I…why?"

"What?" He was surprised by her sudden question.

"Why do you like me?" She asked her voice sounding thick with emotion and she sounded like she was about to cry but there were no tears in her eyes. "I…I'm just a nobody."

He frowned. "A nobody?" He repeated with a serious tone to his voice. "You are definitely not a nobody." He reached out and placed his hands on the sides of her arms. "I don't want to hear you say that ever again. Mitchie Torres you are an amazing girl with an amazing talent."

"That's not what people in school think." She replied with a downcast look.

"Well then screw people in school!" She looked up at him in surprise at his sudden tone. "Mitchie, you are this amazing person and if people in school are too dumb to realize that, then that's their problem! And you know what, it shouldn't matter, because they don't take the time to see the real Mitchie, because if they did then they would see how nice, how funny, how smart, how talented, and how beautiful you are inside AND out." Now he could see the tears start to form in her eyes but he also noticed the shaky smile on her lips. "You are the best person that I know Mitchie and you're NOT nothing, you're not, you're…" A soft smile spread across his face… "You're everything."

Mitchie's lip trembled as she stared into Shane's eyes. Before she might have doubted what he was telling her but now she could see so much emotion in his brown eyes. The truth was standing there right in front of her. Shane liked her as in more than just a friend.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't realize it until Shane reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. "Shane…" She could see the sudden fear in his eyes and she smiled up at him. She placed her hand over the one of his that was resting on the side of her face. "I like you too."

She watched him as her response registered in his head. His eyes searched hers and relief flooded his features followed by a grin. "You do?"

She nodded with a huge smile and the next thing she knew she was off of the ground. She screeched and wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun her around. Her eyes closed lightly and she started laughing.

Shane placed her back down onto the ground. They stared at each other with smiles on their faces for a few moments and then Shane took her into his arms. She rested her hands and the side of her head against his chest.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Mitchie." He muttered near her ear. "I was so afraid you would reject me."

She lifted her head to look at him. "Why would I ever reject you?"

"Because of what I did." He replied.

She furrowed her brow. "You mean the thing when my family was over?"

He shook his head, "The _other_ thing."

She glanced down in thought. What else had he done? She looked back up at him, "You mean the comments?"

He nodded his head and she groaned. "Shane!" She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved his shoulder. "That was like forever ago!"

"That was like four and a half months ago." Shane replied. "And I know you said you forgave me but maybe you still had a little, tiny bit of hostility towards me. Not enough that you would hate me or even dislike me, but enough for you to not like me more than a friend."

She shook her head at him. "You're a doofus."

He gaped, "A doofus? Wow…I haven't heard that since like the 2nd grade."

She ignored his comment. "Shane I don't want you to think that, ok? I know that when you said that it wasn't you. And I don't like that Shane, I like you. The guy whose been my best friend for the past few months."

He smirked. "Well I think that's gonna change soon."

She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well my title of 'best friend' I was hoping it would change into 'boyfriend'." He grinned down at her.

The bright smile reappeared on her face. "Shane Gray, are you trying to ask me something?"

"Yes, yes I am." He responded. "Mitchie Torres, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to." She giggled and Shane enveloped her into another hug.

After they stood in the hug for a long while, they finally decided to continue what they said they were coming her for. And that was to walk. Shane took Mitchie's hand in his and intertwined their fingers and they walked hand in hand around the park.

"Sooo…" Mitchie rested her head against his shoulder and looked up at him with a smirk. "I'm just curious, what did Jason say that set you off?"

He glanced down at her with a small smile. "He told your family that I had a crush on you. I didn't want them to know because then they might tell you and I didn't want that. And then when you came out of the house I was angry at Jason and embarrassed in front of your family so I just snapped."

"Oh." She said quietly. Well that certainly did explain a lot. Why Shane was awkward around her parents and the knowing looks her parents gave each other whenever she mentioned Shane. "Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Well like I said before, I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way."

"I do."

"Now you do." He responded. "But I don't know how you felt in September."

"I've liked you ever since I forgave you." She replied. "Even before that, I had this celebrity crush on you. I guess that's why it hurt so much when you said those things. After that I kinda lost the celebrity crush on you because of the bad boy attitude but then when you pursued my friendship and after I forgave you I started to like you for you are. I have to admit that I was a little shocked that THE Shane Gray wanted to befriend me but I eventually got over the star shock and you just became my friend Shane who happened to be a pop star."

"Rock star." He corrected.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Please, you are SO a Pop Star."

He gaped at her and she grinned back at him. "Anyway…" She laughed. "The point is that I've liked you for a while."

"I've liked you for a while too." He said. "Even before you forgave me…hence 'Gotta Find You.' And once I got to know you it just grew stronger."

As if on cue the chorus to 'Gotta Find you' rang out. Mitchie jumped at the sound and reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone.

"It's my mom." She told him and then picked up the phone. "Hi Mom…yeah…uhm I think…hold on I'll ask…" She took the phone away from her ear and looked at Shane. "You want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure." He nodded with a smile. "That'd be great."

She smiled and placed the phone back. "Yeah he would…ok…no…sure…alright see you in a few."

She hung up and placed the phone back into her pocket. "My mom's coming to pick us up. She's making dinner soon."

Shane nodded. "Okay."

"She's going to meet us by the gazebo." She reached out her hand for him because she had let it go before to answer her phone. He smiled and took her hand and they walked together towards the gazebo.

The gazebo was right near a dirt road where her mother would be picking them up. The gazebo was also surrounded by a lot of trees so if anyone was actually in the park, it was a slim chance that anyone would see them and recognize Shane.

Once they got into the gazebo and took a seat on one of the benches, Mitchie realized how cold it had become. The jacket she had grabbed was a pretty light jacket and it became a lot cooler than it was earlier in the day.

"You cold?" Shane asked seeing her shiver.

She looked over at him seeing the concern in his face. "I'm fine."

He made a face. He didn't believe her. He unzipped the black leather jacket he was wearing and took it off. He then proceeded to wrap it around her shoulders.

"Shane…" She protested. "You don't have to do that. You need a jacket."

He waved his hand. "No it's fine." He had a long sleeved shirt underneath the jacket and it was pretty warm. "What are boyfriends for?"

She smiled gently and cuddled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him. And that's the way they stayed until her mom came.

* * *

_**-Grins- Review please!**_

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/n: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews!! I'm glad you liked the last chapter just as much as I did. **_

_**No one got my Kevin Jonas reference in chapter 15! Just to let you all know it was the sierra hair thing. In the video one of the questions was, **_

'_**Kevin, why isn't your hair curly?'**_

_**And Kevin replied, 'because it's straight' **_

_**LOVE Kevin! 333**_

_**Oh and Updates will be coming less frequently because I have started school again and it's my senior year so…yeah. I need to focus on my school work and not so much on writing, even though I would LOVE to, but any free time I have, I will be writing for you guys!!**_

_**Anyway on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock!**_

* * *

Mitchie walked through the halls with a huge grin plastered on her face. She hadn't stopped smiling since yesterday.

When Connie picked them up, both teens had grins on their faces and Mitchie even sat in the backseat with Shane, still cuddled up to his side. Mitchie was a little nervous to tell her mother about her newly found relationship with Shane. But as it turned out, Nate and Jason went back to Mitchie's house and informed her parents of what Shane was doing. And knowing their daughter, Connie and Steve knew Mitchie would come home with a boyfriend.

When Shane and Mitchie got home, they were surprised to find Nate and Jason there. When Mitchie saw the knowing look her parents were giving her and Shane, she knew that they knew. And when Jason started grinning like an idiot that clued Shane that it was he who told her parents. He looked like he was going to attack Jason but Mitchie calmed him down, telling him that it was alright.

So, after that all of the Connect 3 boys stayed for dinner. Mitchie and Shane were glued to each other sides all night.

Since the next day was a school day, Steve kicked the boys out early, even though he knew Mitchie would be up all night with excitement anyway.

Mitchie attempted to give Shane back his jacket once she realized that she was wearing it all night. He only smiled and told her to keep it. He placed a kiss to her cheek and then reluctantly let Nate and Jason pull him away.

Mitchie, just as her father predicted, couldn't sleep that night.

Mitchie shifted her backpack so it would get more comfortable on her back. A few people gave her inquisitive stares as to why she was wearing a black, leather jacket that was obviously a little too big for her. She just ignored them.

"Mitchie!" She heard Caitlyn's voice call. Mitchie turned her head and saw Caitlyn and Sierra pushing their way through the crowd of students.

"What happened? You weren't on the bus this morning." Caitlyn asked once the two got to her.

Mitchie shrugged, the smile never leaving her face. "My mom just let me sleep in a little longer. That's all."

Caitlyn and Sierra looked at each other and then looked back to Mitchie. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Yeah, you've got that happy grin on your face, the one that shouldn't even be possible for 7:30 in the morning." Sierra said.

"I've got good news and bad news." Mitchie replied. "The bad news is really bad news for the rest of the girl population. Shane Gray is officially off the market."

Caitlyn and Sierra stared at her in confusion, not exactly sure where she was going with this.

Mitchie's smile grew further and she continued, "The good news is that so am I!"

Both girls simultaneously gasped and their eyes widened. "Oh My God…" Sierra muttered.

"He didn't!"

Mitchie nodded in response. Sierra and Caitlyn started squealing and they hugged Mitchie.

"Mitchie, oh my God, I can't believe you're finally together!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Finally?" Mitchie questioned.

"Uh, yeah." Caitlyn gave her a look. "It was completely obvious that Shane had feelings for you, as we've told you before, and it was also obvious that you had feelings for him."

Mitchie blushed. "Really?" She asked shyly. "It was obvious?"

Sierra and Caitlyn nodded. "To us and to Nate and Jason, yeah, but obviously not to Shane if it took him this long. Nate and I were placing bets as to which one of you would crack first and when."

"Caitlyn!"

"Sorry! But it was totally unfair anyway because it was yesterday and he probably already knew that you two were together." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "The little stinker."

Mitchie and Sierra gave her an odd look.

"Anyway!" Sierra voiced to change the subject and looked to Mitchie. "You have to give DETAILS!"

Caitlyn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and is that his jacket?"

Mitchie nodded with a smile and giggled. "He's letting me keep it."

Caitlyn and Sierra 'awwed'. "He is so sweet!" Sierra cried.

"I know." Mitchie grinned and wrapped her arms around herself. She loved having Shane's jacket around her. It was almost like he was there with her. _Almost._ She would definitely prefer to have Shane in person but the jacket was close enough. It was warm like he was when she was in his arms and it smelt like him, so his scent would surround her everywhere that she went. It was Shane's trademark leather jacket that he wore in almost every photo shoot. It even had (as she noticed last night) 'Gray' etched in cursive letters on the inside.

She still couldn't believe she was where she was with Shane. It was hard to believe just a few months ago she wanted nothing to do with Shane Gray and now he was becoming her world. They hadn't even been officially boyfriend and girlfriend for twenty four hours yet.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie snapped her attention to her friends. "What?"

"Were you in Shane-land?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk.

Mitchie blushed and nodded. "Sorry."

Caitlyn and Sierra chuckled. "It's alright."

"So…PLEASE give us details!" Sierra practically begged.

Mitchie laughed. "Alright! Well…" She was cut off by the warning bell. Caitlyn and Sierra groaned in disappointment.

"I'll tell you everything at lunch, I promise!" Mitchie told them.

Both girls sighed. "Okay."

Caitlyn waved goodbye at Mitchie and Sierra and then headed off down the hall toward her class.

"So tell me!!" Sierra exclaimed as they started towards their first period class.

"No!" Mitchie answered. "I'm not gonna tell you before Cait, that's not fair."

"But I don't want to wait." She pouted.

"Well you have to. It's only four more periods-that's it."

"Fine." Sierra grumbled.

* * *

_Hey boyfriend._ Mitchie texted as soon as she got into the cafeteria and even though she had just talked to Shane that morning before school she needed to talk to him again.

Immediately her phone vibrated.

_Hey Girlfriend. You're not texting me during class are you? _

_No Shane! I'm at lunch. _

_Ah, ok good. How's my pretty girl? _

She blushed. Even though it was only a text message she could hear him saying it.

"Shane?" She heard Sierra's voice question from behind her. She turned around and saw her two best friends smirking at her. Mitchie blushed again and nodded.

Caitlyn laughed, "Has that smile even left your face?"

Mitchie shook her head, "Nope! People were giving me weird looks all and I didn't care because I'm so HAPPY!" She squeaked.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this." Sierra commented.

"I can't help it! He's my first boyfriend and he's just so….perfect!"

"Says Miss Shane-Gray-Is-An-Egotistical-Pigheaded-Popstar!" Sierra laughed.

Mitchie stuck out her tongue. "So Shane was a jerk a couple of months ago. He has obviously changed and he is-"

"Perfect?" Caitlyn finished for her.

"Cait-you have to know what I'm feeling!" Mitchie exclaimed. "You're dating Nate!"

"Nate and I are nothing like you and Shane. Sure I was happy that I was together with Nate and I admit I was a little giddy the first few days…"

Mitchie gave her a look that said, 'see!'

"BUT…" Caitlyn continued. "I was never acting like you and Nate is not acting like Shane."

Mitchie furrowed her brow in confusion. "How is Shane acting?"

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie's phone and Mitchie followed her gaze.

**6 new messages**

_Mitchie?_

_Mitch? _

_You there?_

_Did I say something wrong? _

_I'm sorry if I did._

_Mitchie?_

Mitchie shook her head.

_Sorry Shane. No you didn't do anything wrong. I was talking to Cait and Sierra. _She sent the message and looked back up at Caitlyn and Sierra.

Caitlyn smirked, "That boy likes you too much."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it. He's just…" She tried to think of something to say but came up with no excuse as to why Shane was acting the way he was.

"Uh, huh that's what I thought."

Mitchie gave her a look and flipped open her phone when she felt it vibrate.

_Oh, good. I got worried for a second there. _

_Haha well, I'm good. How's my pop star?_

_ROCK STAR! And he misses his girlfriend._

_Aw I miss you too. I wish I could hear your voice. _

She didn't get another message for about a minute.

_Turn up your volume. Don't ask questions. Just do it. _

She cocked an eyebrow but did as she was told. She turned it up loud enough so she could hear it but low enough that no one else could. But Caitlyn and Sierra huddled around Mitchie to see and hear what was going to happen.

She got a new message but it was a recorded sound file.

"_Hey Mitch. You wanted to hear my voice so here's my voice. Sorry if I sound a little tired I just woke up like a half an hour ago and…" _

"_SHANE!" Jason's voice sounded. "Who are you talking to? Oh, is it Mitchie?!" _

"_Jase-!" Shane tried to protest. There was a sound of rustling. _

"_Hi Mitchie!...Mitchie?...MITCHIE?! Shane I think she hung up." _

"_GIVE ME THAT!" There was that rustling again. "Sorry Mitch, Jason was being an idiot." _

"_Hey! I was not being an idiot!" _

"_You're always an idiot." Nate's voice came through. _

"_I am not!" _

"_You are so!" _

"_Am not!" _

"_Are so!" _

"_NOT!" _

"_GUYS! SHUT UP! Mitchie doesn't want to hear you arguing." _

"_Sorry Mitchie." Nate and Jason's voice said together. _

_Shane groaned. "Welcome to a day in the life of 'Connect 3'"_

"_Ow! Hey, Shane Nate pinched me!" _

"_I wouldn't pinch you if you didn't ask stupid questions!" _

"_I wasn't asking a stupid question! I was asking-"_

"_Well, I'm going to go before this gets ugly and you're scarred for life." Shane's voice overpowered Jason and Nate still arguing in the background. "Bye Mitch, I'll talk to you later!" _

All three girls were giggling through out the whole thing but when it stopped they couldn't contain their laughter. Mitchie closed her phone while laughing. Sierra buried her head in the crook of her arm, shaking with laughter. Caitlyn bit her lip trying not to explode with laughter.

"Ca-cait!" Mitchie stuttered with laughter. "Your boyfriend is very argumentative."

Caitlyn shrugged still chuckling. "He's just a very serious person, what can I say? Not his fault Jason is an idiot."

"Aw, but Jason's a cute idiot!" Mitchie laughed.

"Oh, don't let Shane hear you say that."

"Jason's like a brother to me. Shane knows that."

"And you call your brother's cute?"

Mitchie shrugged. "If he's Jason."

They all laughed again.

"Hey, let's send a message back." Sierra offered.

"Good idea." Caitlyn and Mitchie agreed. Mitchie flipped open her phone and opened up sound recorder.

"Ok, ready? GO!"

* * *

"Guys shut up!" Shane snapped at them. It was bad enough that they started arguing while he was trying to talk to Mitchie but now it just escalated. And he hadn't even been up an hour yet.

"He's being an idiot!" Nate pointed at Jason.

"Hey listen, you can call me an idiot all you want, you can call me stupid and anything else but when you make fun of the DUCKIES-" He pointed to the little yellow ducks printed on his pajamas. "That's the last straw!"

"Jason, you're twenty years old, you shouldn't even OWN ducky pajamas!"

"I like birds! And they are comfortable!"

"What if the fans saw you like that?"

"I don't care. I would go out on stage in my ducky pajamas. Because everyone loves ducks."

"Three year olds like ducks!"

"I like ducks and I'm not three!"

"That's debatable..." Nate muttered.

Before the argument could progress Shane, who had his head buried in his hands the whole time, lifted his head. "GUYS!"

Nate and Jason turned their attention to Shane at his loud outburst.

"Shut…up." Shane said slowly, his voice and facial features, clearly showing that he wasn't pleased. "I haven't even been up an hour yet and already I have a headache."

"But…" Jason tried to protest but shut his mouth at the glare Shane was giving him.

"I want you both to be quiet!" Shane hissed. He groaned and rested back on the couch. "It's supposed to be our vacation but I feel like I'm back on that stupid bus." He muttered to himself.

"It's not my fault Nate doesn't like ducks." Jason said quietly.

"JASON!" Both Shane and Nate snapped at him. Jason cringed back.

"Sorry, sorry. Well aren't we all a bunch of crabby pants today."

Just then Shane's phone went off and he grabbed it. His mood lifted when he saw it was a message from Mitchie. He opened his phone expecting to see a text message but instead he heard,

"_HI BOYS!" They giggled. _

"_Thanks for the message Shane." Mitchie said. "It was good to hear your voice." _

"_Yeah and thanks for amusing us, Nate and Jason." Sierra giggled. "I haven't laughed that hard in a while." _

"Ha!" Jason shouted in triumph pointing at Nate. "She thinks I'm funny!"

Nate rolled his eyes.

"_And Nate? Go easy on Jason, ok?" Caitlyn said. _

"_Yeah," Mitchie chuckled, "If your fans knew what you said to Jason, you would be hated on by Jason's fans." _

"Yeah, you meanie!" Jason stuck his tongue out at Nate.

"_You would be a disappointment on Connect 3!" Sierra said. _

"_Oh, come on guys, stop. Nate can't help that he's emotionally challenged." Caitlyn giggled. _

"Oh thanks Caity." Nate muttered sarcastically knowing that she couldn't hear him.

"_I'm just teasin' Nate." _

"_Suuuuure you are!" _

"_I am! Well, I'm not the one who thinks Jason is a cute idiot." _

"_Caitlyn!" _

"_In a brotherly way though." Caitlyn explained. "Shane, your girlfriend is crazy." She whispered into the phone. _

"_Ignore her Shane. She doesn't know what she's talking about." _

"_I do so! You said-" The rest was murmured sounds. _

"_Anyway…we better go. A teacher is looking right at us and so are a bunch of girls sitting at the table next to us." _

"_BYE BOYS!" The giggled once more. _

Shane sat there with a very confused look on his face. He shifted his eyes back and forth as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Shane finally voiced.

"I don't know…" Nate replied equally confused. "I think…Mitchie said Jason was cute in a brotherly way…whatever that means."

"I think both your girlfriends are crazy." Jason commented.

"You have no say in this duck boy."

"Hey just because your girlfriend thinks I'm cute doesn't mean you have to be rude." Jason said matter of factly. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go take a bath." Jason stood up with a humph and walked out of the room.

Shane and Nate looked at each other and just shrugged.

"I'm not even going to care." Shane shook his head referring back to the 'Mitchie thinks Jason is cute in a brotherly way' thing.

Nate nodded in agreement. "Girls are weird."

"You can say that again."

"NATE!" Jason came storming down the hallway and appeared in the doorway with a ducky towel wrapped around his waist and a shower cap on his head. He outstretched his arm towards Nate with a royal blue bath sponge in his hand. "You took Mr. Quakers!"

Nate sighed in exasperation. "Jason, what would I want with your rubber duck?"

"I don't know! Maybe you were jealous that he was mine."

Nate groaned. "I don't have your duck Jason. Look again."

"I left him right next to the bathtub and he's not there!"

"Well, why are you blaming me? What if Shane took it?"

Jason glanced at Shane who was trying to contain his laughter and raised his hands up innocently. Jason quickly returned his gaze to Nate and narrowed his eyes. "Nate, you know I can't take a bath without him!"

"Well I don't have him! Just go look again!"

"Fine!" Jason turned around and headed down the hall.

After a few moments they heard, "NATE HE'S NOT HERE! I CAN'T FIND HI-NEVERMIND!"

Nate slapped his forehead and Shane was sniggering quietly. A few minutes later when they heard Jason singing from the bathroom something about his duck, Shane completely lost it. He rolled off of the couch with laughter. After a few moments, Nate let out a few chuckles and then eventually it evolved into full fledged laughter.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter!! It was a bit random…..**_

_**I have this kid in one of my classes who looks EXACTLY like Joe Jonas. Not even kidding. He has the same hair color, hair style, same shape of the face, the only difference is that he has a bit of facial hair. And his name is Nick. (But he hates the JoBros….he was insulting them and I was all like damn you! –not aloud though…-) **_

_**Oh and the argument about ducks with Nate and Jason...i LOVE ducks. Yes, I'm 17 years old and when I went camping earlier in the summer I spent most of my time down by the lake feeding and watching the ducks. I took like 20 pictures of the ducks and I have one favorite. It looks likes it's smiling its SO CUTE! So I was on Jason's side of that argument. And I was picturing Kevin/Jason with the towel, shower cap and the bath sponge and I nearly started dying with laughter. It is a pretty funny sight. **_


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Here you are! The next installment!!**_

_**I don't own Camp Rock or Connect 3!**_

* * *

Shane stood on the front stoop in front of the Gellar's house rocking back and forth on his heels. The last few days he had been constantly busy with the band. This was the first time he actually had time to spend with Mitchie and he missed her like crazy. He went to visit her at her house but her mother told him that she was at Caitlyn's. Normally, he would have just called her later but he really wanted to see her if only for a few minutes. So he got Caitlyn's address from Connie and walked over there.

The door swung open to reveal a woman who looked like an older version of Caitlyn. And if Shane didn't know any better he would have sworn that this was Caitlyn who went through a Time Machine.

The woman stared at him quizzically. "Can I help you?"

Shane nodded. "I'm here to see Caitlyn and Mitchie."

The woman furrowed her brow and scanned Shane with her eyes. A look of recognition crossed her face moments later. "Oh, you're in that band with Nate right?"

Shane nodded once again. "Yeah, I'm Shane."

The woman smiled a friendly smiled and opened the door, stepping aside for him. "I'm Caitlyn's mother. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?"

Mrs. Gellar nodded. "Nate is always mentions you at least once when he comes over."

Now that had Shane interested. "What does he say?"

She laughed. "I don't know why, but that boy seems to open up to me and he tells me everything about his day. At first it was 'Shane's a jerk, I don't know what to do anymore.' And then it went to 'Shane's being unusually nice.' And then 'Shane's being an idiot.' And then, my favorite, 'Shane's acting like a love sick drunk.'"

"A love sick drunk?"

She nodded with a smile. "That was recently. He told me all about how you got together with Mitchie after pining over her for months."

He gazed down at the floor, blinked a few times and then looked back up at Mrs. Gellar. "Do I really act like a love sick drunk?"

She laughed. "I'm the wrong person to ask." She motioned her head down the hallway. "Come on, I'll lead you to where the girls are."

Shane nodded and followed her down the hallway to a door at the end of the hall. "They're right through there. Just go on in."

"Thanks." Shane said and Mrs. Gellar nodded and headed off in the other direction. Shane opened the door slowly and a glorious sound reached his ears.

_Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Woah  
Who will I be  
Who will I be_

Mitchie stood in front of a microphone with a pair of headphones covering her ears. Surrounding her were various other recording equipment, including Caitlyn who was at the computer.

Shane started clapping as he stepped into the room bringing the attention of both girls to him. Mitchie stared up at him in alarm and then it morphed into a shy, embarrassed look.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

He smiled at her. "I came to see my girl."

Mitchie returned the smile and Caitlyn cleared her throat. Shane looked over at her and chuckled. "Oh and of course, Caitlyn too."

She gave a small, satisfactory smile and nodded.

"So, what are you girls working on?" He asked looking around the mini recording studio.

"I'm recording some of Mitchie's songs and I'm going to create a CD for her." Caitlyn answered.

"I want a copy of that." He said seriously.

Mitchie grinned and held out her hand. "That will be twenty bucks please!"

"Twenty bucks! That's an outrage! But for you its totally worth it."

"Aww! Thank you Shane!" Mitchie went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes playfully. "Will you two cut it out? You're gonna make me sick."

Mitchie stuck out her tongue but parted from Shane. She walked back over to in front of her microphone.

"You're going to sing again?" Shane asked, his eyes all lit up.

Mitchie nodded with a grin.

"Yea, so if you want to stay, shut it!" Caitlyn replied.

Shane made a face at her but took a seat on a near by chair.

Caitlyn pressed a few buttons on her computer and asked Mitchie if she was ready. Mitchie nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Caitlyn pressed a button and intro music filled the small room.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Shane recognized the lyrics almost instantly. It was the song that she sang to him in her room that day except more upbeat. And he liked it. A lot.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Mitchie ended the song with her hands up in the air, her eyes closed and a big grin on her face.

"Awesome!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "Mitchie, this is one of my favorite songs of yours."

Mitchie grinned. "This is my favorite as well."

"It's my favorite too." Shane said. "Even though I've only heard one or two of your songs, I still love it!"

Mitchie laughed. "I'm going to get a glass of water, I'll be right back."

Caitlyn nodded and watched as Mitchie walked out of the door into her house. She then returned to her computer to work on the song that Mitchie just sang.

"Hey Caitlyn." Shane voiced standing up.

"Hmm?" She asked not looking up from what she was doing.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled over to where she was. "Can you by any chance get the background music to 'Gotta find you' on that thing?"

Caitlyn looked up at him curiously. "Why?"

He shrugged innocently. "Just wondering." The smirk on his face betrayed him though. Caitlyn could tell that something was going on in Shane Gray's head. But she decided to play along for now.

Caitlyn bit her lip and scrolled through all her music. "A-ha!" she proclaimed and hit a button and the resounding sound of the chords to 'Gotta Find You' rang out. Shane grinned.

"Perfect! Can you by any chance mix that with part of Mitchie's song but after she finishes her last 'this is me'?"

Caitlyn once again gave him that curious look and fiddled around with both tracks. "You mean like this?" She questioned with a smirk and pressed play. The end of Mitchie's song trailed off into the chords of Shane's song without any awkwardness at all. It made it sound like it was one song.

"Caitlyn, you are amazing!" Shane exclaimed.

"Okay," She laughed. "Not that I'm disagreeing with you, but why are you making me do all of this?"

"When Mitchie gets back make her sing 'This is Me' again but use the track that you just made."

Caitlyn furrowed her brow giving him a questioning look.

"Just trust me! You're going to love it!" He returned back to his seat just before Mitchie came back into the room.

"Sorry I took so long." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn shook her head, "No problem." She quickly glanced at Shane and he nodded at her for her to go ahead.

"Hey Mitch?"

"Yeah?" Mitchie answered fixing the headphones back on her ears.

"The play back sounded a little weird, I think my computer freaked or something, can you sing 'This is Me' again?" Caitlyn asked and shifted her eyes quickly to Shane. He gave her a quick thumbs up sign and then returned back to his normal position.

"Sure." Mitchie replied happily.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shane grinning like an idiot and still wondered what he was up to. "Okay, here it goes." Caitlyn started up the track and Mitchie started to sing again.

Sometime during the second verse of the song Shane got up out of his seat walked over to one of the microphone stands on the side of the room, put on a set of headphones and stood in front of the mic. Now Caitlyn was really curious to see where Shane was going with this.

Mitchie finished off her last note and an odd expression grew on her face when the music continued on. She opened her eyes and looked at Caitlyn. She was just about to ask what was going on when she heard Shane's voice.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

Mitchie turned and looked around for Shane finding him in the corner of the room singing into the microphone. She gave him a surprised look and he egged her to sing with him with his eyes.

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

Mitchie didn't know how to explain it but inspiration suddenly came to her and she sang what she heard in her head in that moment. And to her surprise Shane started to sing along with her but in harmony.  
_  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me _

_this is me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

They ended up mere inches away from each other with their hands intertwined and grinning. Mitchie couldn't believe what had just happened. One of her favorite songs had just been made better and she didn't think that was possible. But leave it to Shane Gray to make the awesome, awesomer.

When they finally broke out of their little world, they both glanced over at Caitlyn to see her standing there with a shocked expression on her face. "Wow."

Mitchie bit her lip. "What?"

"That was the most…." She fished around for a right word to describe it. "I can't even think of the right word! Your voices fit together so perfectly it's totally unbelievable. That was the most amazing song that I have ever heard none the less recorded. And what makes it more unbelievable is that it was totally improvised."

"Well play it back." Shane told her.

"With pleasure." Caitlyn responded and played it back. They all listened quietly to the first half of the song where Mitchie sang alone. Then as the end of the second chorus approached Caitlyn's smile grew.

When Shane's voice came out of the speakers, Mitchie instinctively smiled, not only at hearing her boyfriend's voice but it was the song that he wrote for her.

And then when her voice joined his, her eyes widened and her smile grew. Caitlyn was right it did sound good. She looked over at Shane and found that he was smiling as well.

Shane was thinking the same exact thing. He had heard his voice many times, on the radio, on television, in the recording studios but he loved the way it melded with Mitchie's.

"Okay," Shane started once the song ended, "I DEFINITELY need a copy of this CD."

Caitlyn laughed, "I haven't even made it yet Shane and she's only recorded about two of her songs."

Shane glanced at Mitchie. "Well, what are you waiting for girl?"

She gave him a look. "Excuse me Mr. Gray but I'm not the one who barged in here unexpectedly."

He smiled smugly. "Don't lie Mitchie you know you want me here."

"No, I totally don't want to spend time with my boyfriend." She remarked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close to him. "Oh so now we're being sarcastic?" He whispered near her ear.

She giggled when she felt his breath tickle her. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling shoot through her whole body and a grin spread across her face.

She hummed in response and bit her lip softly.

Caitlyn cleared her throat to get the couple's attention. Mitchie and Shane lifted their heads to look at Caitlyn to see her smirking at them. "If you two love birds are finished…I would like to at least get a few more of Mitchie's songs done."

"Sorry." Mitchie muttered, her cheeks flushing. She pulled away from Shane and he pouted slightly. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh get over yourself Pop Star. I'm right here, so go sit over there like a good little lead singer." She pointed over to a chair in the corner.

He narrowed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath and retreated to the chair in the corner. He huffed as he plopped himself down and crossed his arms.

She giggled and put her headphones back on. Once Caitlyn was ready, they then proceeded to record the acoustic version of 'This is Me', and 'Shadow' and then Caitlyn joined her in 'Our Time is here.'

Those were all the songs Mitchie had finished; everything else was still in process.

Mitchie removed her headphones and looked over her shoulder at Shane. He had lost the grumpy look and just held a content smile on his face. She smirked. She knew that grumpy attitude he had just a few minutes ago was just an act.

She placed her headphones back on the stand and then walked over to Shane. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him. She turned and sat down on his lap. He made a small 'oof' but his arms immediately went around her.

"I should have the CD done by tomorrow evening." Caitlyn said her eyes fully focused on the computer screen as she was clicking away at her mouse. "Will you be around Shane?"

"I think so. I don't think I have anything to do tomorrow, so I'll probably be with Mitchie but if not then you can just give a copy to Mitchie to give to me." Shane replied.

Caitlyn nodded. "Alright."

"Once I get that CD, Nate and Jason are going to be so sick of your voice." Shane chuckled.

Mitchie looked over her shoulder at him. "How so?"

He grinned. "Because I am going to be listening to it ALL the time, the tour bus is constantly going to be filled with the sound of Mitchie Torres' voice."

Mitchie smiled softly and Caitlyn burst out laughing. Shane and Mitchie looked at her oddly.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked.

"Sorry." Caitlyn said with a chuckle. "I just got a funny mental image of Shane dancing around the bus to 'Who Will I Be'."

Shane chuckled and grinned. "Oh that is SO what I'm going to do. Nate might be a little annoyed but Jason would dance right along with me."

Mitchie giggled. "I could picture Jason doing that."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Gellar popped her head into the room. "How's it going in here?"

"Great." Caitlyn replied with a smile. "We're all done recording."

Mrs. Gellar smiled. "Well you girls must be hungry." She looked around curiously. "Where's Shane?"

"Right here!" Shane called lifting his hand up in the air from his place beneath Mitchie.

Mitchie grinned. "Shane's my chair."

Mrs. Gellar laughed. "Well, why don't you let Shane off of chair duty for a while and come to dinner?"

"Sure." Mitchie hopped off of Shane's lap and offered him her hand. He gladly took her hand and she pulled him out of the chair. Their hands remained intertwined as they walked over and met Caitlyn near the door.

Caitlyn pulled the door open all the way and let Mitchie and Shane exit first. Caitlyn then shut the lights to the room and walked out behind Mitchie and Shane. She shut the door and ran forward to catch up with the pair.

"Hey Mitchie?" Shane asked as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Do I act like a love sick drunk?"

Then all three of them heard a woman's laughter from the kitchen.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to get it done last weekend but I kept putting it off and getting distracted by something else. But I was determined to finish it before I went back to school on Thursday! **_

_**Well guess what? I'm going to be holding auditions! All of you amazing reviewers are so amazing that I wanted to pay you back by giving one of you the chance to be in my story! **_

_**Okay so here's the part: **_

_**Jason's ex-love interest. She's kind of going to be not a nice person but she will be in a few chapters later on in the story. **_

_**So just send me a review or a message with this information:**_

_**Name (can be your real name or a name that you would like): **_

_**Description of yourself: **_

_**Why you want the part: **_

_**I'm not going to include age because I know she's already going to be Jason's age. So, I hope you audition and if I get enough auditions I will probably choose the winner by the next chapter! **_


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Okay hello everybody!! I have to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing and for auditioning! It was a hard decision to make BUT I have come to a conclusion.**_

_**The Part of Jason's ex-love interest goes to**_

_**-drum roll please-**_

**future-rokkstarr!!**_**Congratulations!! **_

_**And I have also chosen two others as Angie's (Future-rokkstarr) two best friends. Congratulations to: **_

**L is for Left (keke)**

_**And**_

**KevinJonasIsMyLeprechaun**** (Gabbi)**

_**I would also like to give a shout out to **_**LizfromItaly****! **_**Just because I can :D **_

_**Now the characters won't be coming in for a few chapters…honestly I just have the idea in my head. So hold tight and keep reading!! And for those of you who didn't get the part I MIGHT need more to be like Mitchie's cousins or something so don't get discouraged and please keep reading!! I love you guys so much! **_

_**So now, without further adue I bring you the next chapter:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Connect 3 or the random comic I found online while stumbling where I took Jason's random quote from. Oh and Burger King.**_

* * *

"Mitchie!!"

Mitchie came bounding down the stairs at the sound of her mother's voice. She turned the corner and walked into the living room.

"Yeah mom?"

Connie raised her eyebrows with a small smile holding up what looked like a dress covered in a plastic sheet from the dry cleaners.

Mitchie gave her a mom a confused look, "What's this?" She walked over and took the hanger from her mother's hand.

"Here." Connie handed her a note that was attached to the plastic.

Mitchie hung the dress over her arm and unfolded the note.

**Mitchie**

**I hope this is the right size! Go try it on and text me if it fits.**

**Shane**

Mitchie looked up at her mother curiously. Connie shrugged in response.

Mitchie shoved the note in her Jeans pocket and headed upstairs to try the dress on. Why on Earth would Shane send her a dress?

She walked into her room, closed the door and placed the dress on her bed. She unzipped the plastic bag that was over it and took out the dress. It was a simple Celadon green dress.

As she turned to go try it on she noticed an envelope that was hidden under the dress. Her name was nicely written in cursive in Shane's handwriting.

She decided to come back to that later and tried on her dress. She stood in front of her mirror and studied her reflection. The dress fit perfectly and she loved the way it looked on her. But she still had to wonder why Shane gave her a dress.

She grabbed her phone from on top of her desk and quickly texted Shane telling him that it fit.

She walked over to her bed and picked up the envelope. She carefully tore it open and took out the piece of folded up paper.

She unfolded the piece of paper and there was a coupon inside for one free day at the spa/makeover clinic downtown.

**Mitchie**

**I hope the dress fit well. I know you're probably wondering why I'm doing this all for you. Well it's simple, we haven't been on a real date yet and I want our first date to be so special you will remember it forever. So go on, have fun at the Spa, do whatever you girls do. Do your hair, do your make up and then be ready for me at five o'clock. Don't worry about a thing, your rock star has got it all covered. **

**Shane**

She smiled at the letter. A first date hadn't even crossed her mind. She was just so excited to have Shane as her boyfriend. But now that she thought about it, she definitely did want to go on a date with him.

She changed out of her dress and hung it in her closet. She looked at the digital clock beside her bed. 12:35. That meant she had a little bit more than 4 hours to get everything ready.

She glanced around her room and walked over to her door. She took her tiger striped pink bathrobe off its hook and found the poster of her boyfriend staring back at her. She felt an overwhelming sense of pride as she stared at the 2-D image of his smiling face. Thousands of other girls probably had this same poster hanging in their room and every day they would stare at it and dream about having the real thing and Mitchie was living their dream.

She sighed happily as she took another glance at the dress hanging in her closet and then at the coupon to the spa. She grinned brightly and then ran downstairs to tell her mother what was going on.

* * *

Nate sat down at the kitchen table in the boys apartment they had rented for whenever they were in the area.

When he came in he saw Jason buried in the refrigerator and that's where he has been for the past two minutes. Nate leaned over his chair to speak to Jason.

"What's the matter? Can't find anything good?" He asked.

Jason jumped and hit his head on the roof of the refrigerator. He slid his way out and rubbed his head gently. "Oh Nate, I didn't hear you come in." He told Nate.

"Obviously…" He muttered. "What're you doing in there?"

Jason shrugged. "Eating…I was really hungry when I woke up. I don't know why." He turned back to looking in the refrigerator and then a moment later looked over at Nate.

"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

Jason suddenly adopted a very nervous look on his face. He went into the refrigerator and held up a bag of pepperoni. "I ate the 'Do Not Eat' packet in the pepperoni. Am I going to die?"

Nate stared at him with a blank expression on his face. 'He ate the 'Do Not Eat' packet? Does he NOT know how to read?' "Well everyone's going to die eventually."

Jason's eyes widened and a look of horror spread across his face. "EVERYONE? Oh my God…WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" He chucked the pepperoni back into the refrigerator and slammed the door closed and then ran out of the room frantically, just as Shane was walking in.

Nate closed his eyes and banged his head against the table.

Shane glanced at Nate and pointed over his shoulder to where Jason ran screaming down the hallway. "What's his problem?"

Nate lifted his head. "You don't even want to know."

Shane accepted that as an answer and walked over to the table and sat beside Nate. Nate glanced over to him and noticed the smile on his face. "Since when are you so happy at 12:30?"

"Since I've got a date with Mitchie tonight." Shane replied happily with a grin.

Nate smiled softly as he sat up straight. "Ah, the first date. What do you have planned?"

"Well I bought her a dress and sent it to her. I also gave her free day at the local spa so she could get her hair done and everything girly like that. I'll be picking her up at five for dinner." Shane explained.

"Where are you taking her?" Nate asked.

Shane smirked and shook his head. "I won't speak a word."

"Oh, come on." Nate gave him an exasperated look. "I won't tell anyone and I need to see if its romantic enough."

"And I'm not romantic?" Shane asked with his eyebrows raised. "According to you I'm a love sick drunk."

Nate's eyes widened slightly. "You spoke to Mrs. Gellar?"

Shane smirked in response and Nate groaned.

"I'm not saying you aren't romantic." Nate clarified. "I'm just saying that a girls first date needs to be special and you have to take her some place she'll remember."

Shane stared at him in amusement. "Since when did you become the expert on first dates?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "I just don't want you to ruin the good thing you have by being stupid and taking her to 'Burger King' or something."

"You think I would send her a DRESS and give her a trip to the spa if I was going to take her to BURGER KING?" Shane asked dumbfounded.

"Well no, you're not that big of a jerk." Nate replied and Shane shot a glare at him.

"I'm not a jerk anymore and FYI I'm not taking her to some place like Burger King! Who do you think I am? Jason?"

Nate shook his head. "Jason wouldn't take his date to Burger King, he would take her to a birdhouse convention or something."

"And I would take _my_ date to Burger King?!"

Nate gave him a look. "We already discussed this Shane. I said No, I don't think you would take your date to Burger King I'm just saying that you can be a little…uncreative in that department."

Shane narrowed his eyes and huffed. "Well I will let you know that I happen to have something totally incredible planned that will blow Mitchie's mind away." He snatched an apple off the table and stalked out of the room.

"So I guess you should call Burger King and tell them that they're not getting an appearance by Shane Gray tonight?" Nate called after him and ducked when the apple came whizzing back into the room straight towards him. He laughed and looked at the apple that hit the cabinet and splattered into a mess. "You're cleaning this up you know!"

"Shut up!" Shane called back and Nate laughed again.

* * *

Mitchie was on her way back from the spa. It was now almost 4:15. Her date with Shane was in forty five minutes and she couldn't be more excited.

When she went downstairs she told her mom how Shane had bought the dress for her and then told her about the spa. Her mother immediately agreed to take her there exclaiming something along the lines of, "I would love take part in my baby's first date!"

So Connie drove her to the spa and Mitchie spent the last 4 hours there. She got a nice massage and a facial. After that was done she went to the beauty parlor that was connected to the spa and got her hair and make up done.

Mitchie wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her hair for she had had the same hair style since the beginning of middle school. The woman who was doing her hair suggested to keep her bangs over her forehead but to wave her hair. Mitchie agreed to this and she couldn't be happier with the result. She loved the way her hair looked like this and hoped that Shane would too.

Earlier she had taken a picture of the dress so the make up woman could match her make up accordingly to the dress. The make up woman chose a nice green eye shadow that matched her dress completely and put a light layer on her eyes, to Mitchie's request. She also put a light colored blush on her and a nice, soft pink lip gloss and a little bit of mascara.

Once she got out of the place, her mom was waiting for her and she gasped. "Mitchie, you look so beautiful!"

Mitchie blushed, turning her cheeks even redder, "Thanks Mom."

Now Mitchie sat in the front seat of the car practically bouncing up and down in excitement. She grinned as she looked out the window. She couldn't believe she was actually going on a date with Shane. Just her and Shane, alone, in what is probably going to be a very romantic setting, with no interruptions from Nate or Jason or her parents. At that thought her grin became even wider.

Connie laughed looking at her daughter. "Mitchie, if you smile any wider, it's going to fall right off."

Mitchie turned to her mother and chuckled, the grin still remaining on her face, "I can't help it Mom! I'm so excited; I haven't been this excited for anything ever in my entire life, even Camp Rock."

"Well don't over excite yourself Mitch then you'll be too tired later." Connie told her with a smile.

Mitchie nodded. "Alright." She returned her attention back to the window.

Once they got home, Mitchie ran straight up to her room and got dressed into her dress. Luckily for her, she already had a pair of shoes that matched her dress. Her mother came up a few minutes after she was dressed and helped with the last minute adjustments with her hair.

By the time they were done with everything it was almost 4:45. Mitchie went downstairs and waited for the last fifteen minutes in her living room. Her mom insisted on pictures and brought out her digital camera even though Mitchie explained that it was just a first date and not the prom. Connie said she didn't care and took pictures anyway.

* * *

The limo pulled up in Mitchie's driveway and Shane looked out the window to see her house. He couldn't help the smile that was glued to his face. He couldn't wait to see Mitchie wearing the dress. He opened the door to the limo and stepped outside. He was wearing a black form fitting long sleeved shirt and black jeans with white sneakers.

He took a deep breathe and shut the limo door. He made his way up to the front door and knocked softly. A few seconds later Connie opened the door and smiled at him.

He smiled in return and greeted her. "Hello Mrs. Torres."

"Shane, you know me well enough by now, please call me Connie." She moved away from the door and let Shane in. "You look very nice, Shane."

"Thank you Mrs…uh, Connie. Where's Mitchie?"

Connie only smiled and he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened. Mitchie stood in the doorway to the living room smiling at him shyly.

"Wow." He whispered and she blushed. She looked absolutely breathtaking in that green dress and he loved the way her hair was styled. And to think he thought that she couldn't get anymore beautiful than how she normally looks every day…

This was over the edge. "Wow." He whispered again and she bit her lip shyly.

"Mitch, you look amazing." He finally said once he found his voice.

She blushed again, "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself Pop star."

He only grinned at her and held out his hand. Shane, for once, didn't correct her for calling him Pop Star instead of Rock Star. He was too captivated by her to really notice or to really care.

She placed her hand in his and he pulled her towards him gently. Once she was close enough, his arms went around her waist and her arms went around his neck. They rested their foreheads against each others and smiled softly.

"Pictures!" Connie shouted breaking their moment. Mitchie groaned quietly and pulled back from Shane giving her mother a look.

"Mooom!"

"What?" Connie said innocently. "This is a moment you two will remember for the rest of your lives, there needs to be pictures. Now huddle up together." She made a motion with her hands for them to stand next to each other.

Mitchie gave Shane an apologetic look and stood next to him. He slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and she placed her arm around his middle. They both smiled brightly and Connie took a few pictures.

"Okay, I'm done, you two can go now." Connie announced and Mitchie rolled her eyes but smiled. She took Shane's hand in hers and they both walked out of the house and towards the limo.

They waved good bye at Connie one more time and Shane opened the door for Mitchie. She smiled at him, thanked him quietly and stepped into the limo and he followed in soon after.

Once they were both securely in the limo and it started to pull out of the driveway, Mitchie let out a sigh and slumped back against the seat.

"I'm so sorry about my mom; she can get a little crazy at times."

Shane laughed shaking his head, "No it's fine. Really, my mom would probably be doing the same thing."

Mitchie smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of my mother, she really wants to meet you." Shane said. "I talk to her almost every day and you always come into the conversation and she keeps yelling at me to bring you over there."

"Where does your mother live again?" Mitchie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Connecticut. It's not too far from here, a few hours drive, if we really wanted to we could take the Connect 3 jet."

Mitchie's eyes widened, "You have a jet?"

Shane smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we really only use it when we go across the sea."

"Is it nice?" She asked.

He chuckled, "It's a private Jet, what do you think?"

Mitchie nodded softly. "Right. Duh."

He laughed quietly and nudged her softly. "Silly girl."

She stuck out her tongue and they both grinned. She let out a contented sigh and rested her head on his shoulder carefully to not mess up her hair.

"So where are you taking me Mr. Gray?"

He smirked. "I'm not telling Miss Torres."

"Ooh a surprise." She linked her arm with his and glanced up at him. "I like surprises."

"Good…because you'll love this."

The rest of the ride the couple sat quietly just enjoying the others company. The place where Shane was taking Mitchie was a few miles away from where she lives so it took about fifteen minutes to get there.

Mitchie looked out the window as the limo driver turned down a dirt path. There were no restaurants or any buildings at all just vast open land with a few trees scattered here and there. "Shane, where are we?"

"You'll see." Was his only response.

She gave him a confused glance and then continued to stare out the window. The limo went down various winding roads and then went up a hill. The limo stopped at the top and the only thing that was insight was another limo.

She turned to Shane and raised an eyebrow in question. "We need another limo to get to where we're going?"

Shane shook his head. "No, we're here." At her confused look, he laughed and got out of the limo. He walked around the other side and opened the door for her and then helped her out.

He walked with her, hand in hand, to the other limo.

"This," He motioned to the limo, "Is no ordinary limo. This is what we famous people call a 'Date Limo.'"

"A 'Date Limo'?" Mitchie questioned slowly.

Shane nodded. "A Date Limo, it's sort of a secret among movie stars, pop stars, rock stars, models, and millionaires. We can rent this limo, park it anywhere we want to, for however long we want to. Another added effect for this limo is the windows. Outside they're dark, just like a regular limo but from inside you can see crystal clear to the outside. Which is perfect to look out for paparazzi, reporters, and in our case…" He pointed out to the horizon. "The sunset."

Mitchie followed his hand and looked out to the horizon to where the sun was just beginning to set. She smiled brightly. She couldn't believe how incredibly perfect this date was coming out to be.

"So, shall we?"

She nodded and he opened the door to the limo. She peered inside and gasped. The interior was dimly lit with rose pedals scattered around the floor. In the center there was a table with two table sets and a candle in the center. She climbed into the limo and took a seat at the table and Shane quickly followed in after her sitting across from her.

She looked around in awe at everything in the limo. As she glanced down at her plate, her brows furrowed in confusion, and she looked up at Shane. "Burger King?"

His face fell and he looked down at his own plate. His eyes narrowed as he took the wrapped burger in his hand. "I'll kill him."

"Who?"

"Nate." He growled and sighed. "That boy has a sick sense of humor."

He reached over and grabbed the burger from her plate and put it in the Burger King bag that Nate had so cleverly placed in the corner of the limo.

He looked back at Mitchie. "That's not our dinner. It's just Nate's idea of a practical joke."

Mitchie smiled softly. "Relax Shane, its fine. But we do have a dinner, right?"

Shane looked around and saw the two silver platters that he had set up earlier on the other side of the limo. He nodded to her and made his way over to get them. He placed one of them in front of her plate and one of them in front of his.

That was when Mitchie noticed the small rectangular box sitting near her plate wrapped in a red ribbon. She reached for it and held it in her hand, looking at Shane curiously. "What's this?"

Shane smiled at her. "Open it and find out."

She untied the ribbon and uncovered the box. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Inside the box lay a heart shaped locket with the letters 'SG & MT' inscribed onto the front in a nice cursive font. She took the locket out and opened it up and a smile spread across her face. On one side was a picture of the two of them smiling at the camera and on the other was a picture of just Shane with that famous smile Gray smile that he only gets when he's around her.

"Shane." She awwwwed him.

He smiled at her and reached across the table to take her free hand in his. "Happy Weekiversary."

She gasped lightly. "It's been a week already? Oh my God…I didn't get you anything!"

He noticed the panicked look to her face and laughed. "Mitchie, calm down, it's not that big of a deal. I know once I go on tour again we will barely see each other and I just wanted to give you something that you could keep close to your heart to remember me. And besides, you're here with me tonight, that's the best thing you could give me."

Nate and Jason would totally blast him for saying that. He could practically hear Nate's laughter and then his voice calling him a mush. But Mitchie only smiled at him.

"Thank you. I love it." She unclipped the necklace and put it on. She held the silver heart in her hands for a moment and then let it fall to rest against her chest.

"You're welcome." He replied. "Now, are you hungry?"

Mitchie nodded eagerly. "Starving! I was so excited it worked me into an appetite."

Shane smiled. "Good, because I think you are going to love it."

He reached over the table and took the cover off her platter and she stared down at it with wide eyes. Shane adopted a fake French accent and said, "Your dinner tonight is Filet Mignon with a side of steaming vegetables and rice."

She giggled at his voice and returned with the same accent, "Merci Monsieur."

He chuckled and sat back in his seat uncovering his own platter which held the same dinner as her.

For the rest of dinner they sat eating and talking, mostly just small talk. During the middle of dinner they stopped talking and just sat looking out the window at the beautiful sunset. The setting sun placed a warm glow of red and orange around their surroundings and put Mitchie in a very relaxed, peaceful and happy mood.

After they finished eating, they moved the table aside and sat cuddled up next to each other. Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie and she rested her head against his chest. They both stared out the window at the stars in the sky and talked quietly. After a bout an hour and half, it was nearly eight o'clock and Mitchie suggested that they headed home. As much as she didn't want the date to end, she knew her parents would start to get worried if she was out for too long.

Shane, being the gentleman he is, agreed to take her home. He helped her out of the Date Limo and walked hand in hand with her towards the regular limo. He opened the door for her and let her slide in before going in himself.

The whole way home, the couple was rather quiet and just stayed cuddled against each other. Mitchie had a small, content smile on her face while she fingered the locket around her neck. She yawned softly.

"Tired?" Shane asked quietly.

"Hmm." She looked up at him and saw that he was giving her a lazy smile. "Just a little. All of that excitement wore me out I guess."

"Close your eyes." He whispered pressing his lips to the top of her head.

She shook her head softly. "I don't wanna fall asleep." She murmured. "Because then the day will be over and I don't want the day to be over." She didn't want to fall asleep but found her eyes closing anyway. Shane was really warm and really comfortable and she couldn't help but let her eyes flutter close, listening to the sound of his heart beat. But she never did fall asleep; she just laid there contently as Shane played with her hair.

Much to her dismay they soon arrived at her house and the limo parked in the driveway.

"Mitchie, you're home." Shane whispered into her hair. She whined and opened her eyes and looked outside to her familiar neighborhood. She sighed. "I don't want it to be over." She said again and looked at him. He smiled at her softly and rubbed his thumb against the top of her hand.

He got out of the limo, walked around to the other side and opened the door for her. He offered her his hand and she gladly took it. He shut the door behind her and walked with her, still holding her hand, to the front door.

She let out another sigh and stood in front of the door. She let go of his hand turned around to face him. "I had a wonderful time tonight Shane."

"So did I." He responded. "One of the best nights of my life so far."

"Thank you for going through all the trouble of finding me a dress in the right size and sending me to the spa and renting the limo and finding someone to cook the amazing dinner and Thank you for giving me the necklace. And for giving me the best first date of my life."

He smiled at her. "Anything for you Mitch."

She smiled back at him. She bit her lip and stared at him. She silently hoped that he was going to kiss her, it was the right moment, it would be perfect timing, and it would be the perfect end to the perfect first date. But Shane didn't seem to be moving to do anything, he only just stood there smiling at her. And she was WAY to shy to make the first move.

"Well then I guess this is Good Night." She said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Goodnight." Shane replied and she turned to open the door.

She felt Shane grab her hand and turn her around to face him. She looked at him expectantly and before she knew it, Shane's lips were on hers. She was slightly taken aback at first by his sudden actions but quickly snapped out of it and responded. The kiss was short and sweet but it was perfect. She pulled away slightly to look at his face and saw that he had a huge grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. She could feel that she had the exact same expression on her face. She was about to turn away to go inside when Shane leaned in again. This one lasted a little longer and she felt like her whole body was on fire.

She giggled once the kiss ended and backed up against the door, grinning like an idiot. "I should go inside." She whispered, biting her lip softly.

The same smile remained on his face and he nodded softly. "You should."

She giggled again and opened the front door slightly. She turned slightly towards the door, took a step in, paused, turned back around gave him a quick peck on the lips, exclaimed, "Bye!" and then rushed inside, closing the door behind her.

Shane grinned out of happiness and placed his fingers over his lips where he could still feel Mitchie's lips against his. He laughed happily and headed back to the limo.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I know that I have a huge grin on my face right now, who else does? **_


	20. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Like OMG! Remember the whole Burger King joke from last chapter? Well I was on youtube just looking through random Jonas Brothers videos and I saw that they filmed a commercial with the 'The Burger King'. I nearly fell off my chair in laughter…not only because it was funny but because it applied to my story and I didn't even know about it until AFTER I wrote it. **_

_**Okay, just warning you now, you MIGHT want to get your tissue boxes ready. Because although this chapter starts out on a slighty funny note it ends very sad. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Connect 3, Jack in the Boxes, or 'Lovebug' by the Jonas Brothers.**_

* * *

Nate slowly blinked awake and took in his dark surroundings. His room was always dark, this he was used to. But what he was not used to was the feeling that he was not alone in the room.

He slowly rolled over onto his side and reached out to turn on the lamp next to his bed. Once he turned the knob and the light flooded the room, he jumped out of his covers and pressed himself up against the back board of his bed.

He stared wide eyed at the multi colored box next to his lamp and alarm clock. He placed his hand down on the bed to back away from the box when his fingers brushed against another 3-D square shaped object. He slowly turned his head to look down at it and let out a small yelp throwing his hand up in the air.

And that's when he noticed it. His eyes widened even further when he saw that practically his whole room was filled with these colorful boxes. And half of them were opened with the figure of a jester attached to a spring falling out of them.

He whimpered quietly and crawled to the foot off his bed to get away from the Jack in The Boxes on his bed and on his nightstand.

He felt a cool chill sweep across his bare chest and looked to his dresser. Completely blocked by AND covered with the Jack in The Boxes.

He swallowed and carefully placed his bare foot on the soft carpet of the bedroom floor. He started to take deep breaths. In and out. In and out. He maneuvered himself through the many boxes and cringed when one of the balls from one of the hats of the "Jack's" brushed across his leg.

He clenched his jaw and carefully made his way to the door. His eyes widened in horror when he saw a very familiar looking colorful box. And it was blocking his exit. He realized the only way to get out was to move this box. He took a deep breathe and reached down to grab it. But as he did so, his finger accidentally touched the knob attached to the side of the box and the cover sprung open, revealing a very old looking bugs bunny with its ears cut off.

Nate screeched and kicked the box away from him and threw the door open and ran down the hallway. He could hear the ringing in his ears, barely aware that he was still screaming in the highest pitch that he had ever screamed before.

Her ran wherever his feet led him and that was to the kitchen. Without thinking, he jumped onto the counter and pressed his knees against his chest, breathing deeply.

A few seconds later, he finally heard another sound. Shane's hysterical laughter. He looked over to the table where Jason sat on one chair looking confused and Shane lay on the floor, clutching his gut because of laughing so hard.

Nate's breathing finally returned to normal and he swallowed again and narrowed his eyes at band mate who was still cracking up on the floor.

"D…Dude!" Shane laughed pointing at him. "You should have seen your face!" Shane sat up a little and tried to imitate Nate's face but only fell to floor again in laughter.

Jason started laughing a little too but he shut his mouth when Nate shot a fierce glare at him.

After Nate's heart returned back to its normal pace, he hopped off the counter and stormed past Shane and out of the room.

"Don't mess with me Nate!" Shane called still laughing. "Because I'll only get you back ten times worse!"

* * *

Mitchie stood in front of her open locker and fingered the locket around her neck. It had been three days since their first date and Mitchie hadn't taken it off.

She smiled down at it and then tucked it under her shirt to keep it hidden from any questioning eyes.

She placed some books into her locker, smiled at the picture of Shane taped to the inside and then took out some books out for her first few periods. She closed the locker and jumped when she saw Caitlyn standing there.

"Cait!" She placed her hand over her heart. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." Caitlyn apologized quickly and then got to her main point. "Your boyfriend is a jerk."

Mitchie smirked and rolled her eyes. "What did he do this time?" She asked with a hint of amusement.

"Well as you well know, Nate pulled a little prank on Shane by placing Burger King in your limo the other night." Caitlyn started to explain.

Mitchie nodded in affirmation and waited for her to go on. "Well, Nate just called me and guess what Shane did?"

"What?"

"He went all out to get Nate back. He went out and bought about twenty five Jack In The Boxes and placed them in Nate's room while he was sleeping." At Mitchie's question glance, Caitlyn elaborated. "Nate has an irrational fear of Jack in the Boxes. But not only that, Shane went to Nate's grandmother's house, brought back this very old Jack in the Box and set it so it would go off at just the slightest movement. He then placed it in front of Nate's door so Nate would have to move it and when he did, it went off. It scared the hell out of Nate. He ran into the kitchen and found Shane laughing hysterically on the floor and-Don't laugh!"

Mitchie covered her mouth to try and suppress her giggles. "Sorry!" She said but it was muffled by her hand covering her mouth.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "No you're not."

Mitchie uncovered her mouth and bit her lip to try to keep from laughing. It didn't work. "It's funny Cait! A little cruel yes but funny!"

"Nate was really pissed off. I've never heard him that angry. He refuses to talk to Shane."

"Shane was just having a little fun." Mitchie tried to defend her boyfriend. "I'll admit it was a little over the top but you know Shane."

"A little fun is what Nate did to Shane. What Shane did to Nate was just mean. Shane knows of Nate's fear of Jack in the Boxes and he used it against him." Caitlyn was also trying to defend her boyfriends honor.

"Maybe at another time it would have been funny but this was my first date. Nate had no right to try and interfere like that. It was going so smoothly, everything was perfect and then I saw Burger King. I honestly thought that Shane was dense enough to order Burger King."

Caitlyn sighed and looked to down the ground. Both girls were quiet for a minute and then Caitlyn looked back up at her. "Are really fighting over this?"

Mitchie shrugged quietly.

"Come on. This is stupid. Shane and Nate are the ones with the problem not us."

Mitchie smiled softly and nodded. "You're right. They're big boys. They can handle their own problems. They don't their girlfriends to fight for them."

Caitlyn nodded sternly and then laughed. Mitchie laughed along with her.

"We should get to class." Caitlyn said and Mitchie nodded.

"We should. See you at gym!"

"See ya!" Caitlyn waved and Mitchie waved back and they headed towards their separate classes.

* * *

Mitchie walked into the girls' room and headed straight for her gym locker. That day in gym they were starting a new session that involved dance and for once in her school career she was excited to go to gym.

She placed her back pack down on the bench in front of her locker and then unlocked her locker. She opened her locker and took out the pair of gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

She started to get undressed and felt the cool metal off her locket against her bare skin. She took the heart shaped locket in her hand and smiled down at it. She didn't want to risk it falling off or being damaged while in the gym so she took it off.

Once she had it in her hand she felt someone grab it out of her hand. She spun around quickly, eyes wide and saw Gina standing there with her necklace in hand.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked quietly too upset that someone like Gina had Shane's necklace in her hand.

Gina just ignored her and held it up in front of her. Mitchie reached out to grab it from her but Gina pulled back.

"Well isn't this a pretty little necklace." Gina remarked. She ran her manicured finger over the shiny metal and Mitchie narrowed her eyes.

" 'SG and MT'?" Gina questioned observing the letters on the heart.

"Give it back." Mitchie hissed more sternly.

Gina ignored her again and fiddled around with it until she found the latch that opened it. She opened up the locket and the smirk on her face turned into a frown once she saw the pictures. Her eyes widened in shock for a second but then it turned back into a smirk. "Really Mitchie? Are you THAT pathetic?" She sneered.

Mitchie balled her hands up into his fists at her sides. She suddenly felt a presence at her side and saw Caitlyn out of the corner of her eye standing next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caitlyn snapped.

"Are you that much into your ridiculous little fantasy that you actually photo shopped a picture of yourself and Shane together?" Gina asked looking directly at Mitchie not even acknowledging Caitlyn's presence.

"I…" Mitchie began to speak but Gina cut her off.

"And you tell me that I'm going after someone who will never go for me. Let me tell you something, _Mitchie_, Shane would SO go for me before he would consider going for you."

Mitchie swallowed and remained quiet. But luckily one of her best friends had a loud mouth.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Caitlyn glared at Gina.

Gina turned her attention to Caitlyn and gave her a snotty look. "Look, I don't even know who you are, but you must be a loser if you're hanging out with a dork like Torres."

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. "I already introduced myself to you and you're not worth my breath a second time."

Gina rolled her eyes. "Whatever, not like I want to know your name anyway."

"Listen…" Caitlyn tried to speak up but Gina cut her off.

"I'm not talking to you loser!" Gina snapped at her and then returned back to Mitchie. "I don't know what game you're trying to play Torres but it's not going to work. No one is going to believe that a loser and a nobody like you could get someone like Shane Gray. Maybe you're trying to convince yourself but I think that's a lost cause. I mean, God, you're not nearly as pretty as I am or as talented or as smart. There is absolutely no reason for Shane to like you."

Gina snapped the locket shut and dangled it out in front of her for Mitchie to grab. When Mitchie just stood there staring, Caitlyn reached out and snatched it from Gina's hand.

"You know, it really doesn't matter to me what you do, continue wearing that stupid necklace that your daddy probably made you to make you stop crying every night about how much you love Shane Gray. But just know this Torres, no matter how hard you will try you will never be good enough for him."

And with a final huff, Gina tossed her hair over her shoulders and walked towards her locker.

Once she was gone Caitlyn turned to Mitchie. "Mitch, are you ok?"

Mitchie looked over at Caitlyn and nodded slowly. Caitlyn noticed the blank look on her friends face and grabbed her arms gently but firmly.

"Mitchie, you don't believe any of that do you?" Caitlyn asked seriously and Mitchie shook her head quietly.

"Good because that's a load of crap!" Caitlyn spat and placed the necklace neatly in Mitchie's purse so it would be safe. When she saw Mitchie still just standing there doing nothing, she placed Mitchie's purse in her locker.

"Come on Mitch, you gotta get finish changing." Caitlyn threw Mitchie her shirt and Mitchie finally seemed to snap out of her trance. She quickly got dressed and shut and locked her locker.

She wordlessly slipped her sneakers on and headed out into the gym with Caitlyn right behind her.

The whole gym class Mitchie was distracted. She followed along to every dance move the teacher was teaching but she didn't put her normal effort into it. She couldn't help but keep her mind on what Gina said.

Somewhere inside her she knew that Caitlyn was right. It was all a load of crap. But how much of it was?

Once the period ended she went back into the locker room, quickly got changed back into her every day clothes, slipped on her necklace, and walked out without a word.

Caitlyn watched her with a worried expression on her face. Did Mitchie actually believe what Gina had to say?

Caitlyn looked over her shoulder when she heard an obnoxious giggle. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Gina laughing with her friends staring after where Mitchie left.

Gina's eyes settled on Caitlyn and her smirk turned into a sneer. Caitlyn glared at her and then huffed and walked out of the locker room.

The whole rest of the day Mitchie wouldn't talk to anybody. When she would pass Caitlyn in the hall way, Cait would say hi but Mitchie would just keep on walking. And Sierra wasn't in school today because she was sick.

The last few periods of the day ended rather slowly and by the time the last bell rang, Mitchie just wanted to go home. But she couldn't. She promised her math teacher and herself that she would stay after for tutorials.

Luckily Caitlyn went home so she didn't have to worry about talking to her in tutorials or after.

Once she got to tutorials her math teacher kept her busy with work so her mind drifted away from the whole Gina thing for a while.

But unfortunately as soon as tutorials came, they went. As soon as she stepped foot out of the classroom, the thoughts returned to her head.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked down the halls quietly.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought that Gina was right. What did she have to give Shane? What could she offer to him? He was rich, he was handsome, he was talented and he was…everything. But she had nothing.

Her father owned a hardware store, her mother owns a catering business. They don't have the biggest house in the world and she doesn't have the nicest clothing. She doesn't have the prettiest hair or the nicest voice.

She pushed the doors open and stepped outside. Not many people were waiting outside. She walked over to a wall and slid down against it.

She stared down at the ground and continued to think about everything that Gina said.

Why would Shane go for someone like her? Why would he when he had tons of famous girls to choose from. He had models and actresses and singers who she was sure would jump at the chance to date Shane Gray.

What was so special about little Michelle Torres? She didn't even have that great of a name. Michelle. She hated her name. Mitchie. That sounds like something you would call a 5 year old. Or maybe even a dog.

"Aw, what's a matter little Torres?"

Mitchie tensed up at the mocking voice. She slowly lifted her head to see Gina and her posse surrounding her.

Gina put on a fake pout. "Are you gonna cry?"

Mitchie clenched her teeth together and glared up at her. But now that Gina mentioned it she did feel her eyes start to water and her throat start to close up. But she fought back the urge and continued to glare at Gina.

"Are you finally coming to your senses?" Gina asked snottily and then she smirked. "Oh, I guess not considering you are still wearing that necklace."

Mitchie subconsciously reached up and clutched the heart shaped locket in her hand. Once she felt the smooth metal against the palm of her hand the image of Shane's smiling face came to mind. She could clearly see him smiling at her just like he did that night in the limo.

At that thought, her eyes watered up again and she couldn't stop it this time. She prayed Gina wouldn't notice but today was just not her day.

"Did I hurt your feelings Mitchie? Oh I'm sorry." She said in a very obvious fake sympathetic voice. "The truth hurts sometimes doesn't it?"

Mitchie sniffed and stared coldly at her not bothering to move or to wipe away the lonely tear that just trickled down her face.

"Its okay. I promise when Shane and I do start going out, I'll be nice and won't tell him the story of a pathetic little fan."

And with that said, Gina and her posse turned around and headed towards the parking lot where her little red sports car was waiting to be driven.

Only when Gina was completely out of sight did Mitchie reach up her hand and wipe away the tear. She shook her head softly and closed her eyes, resting her had up against the wall.

She let out a breath and turned her head to the side. She sat quietly for a few moments just trying to calm her self down, trying not to cry, and trying not to get angry.

When she finally opened her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A limo was pulling up into the parking lot and stopped at the curb right in front of where she was.

She lifted her head slightly to see who was going to get out of the limo. Her breath caught in her chest when the door opened and out stepped a familiar dark haired boy. His tight jeans and a rock and roll t-shirt gave him away right away. To her at least. The sun glasses he was wearing briefly disguised him from the rest of the students looming around.

He shut the door to the limo and walked over to her. She followed him with her eyes up until he stood right in front of her, then she avoided his gaze and stared at the floor. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him take off the sunglasses and hold them in his hand.

"Mitchie?" He questioned softly.

She closed her eyes tightly and relished the sound of his voice.

God, what was he doing here?

"Mitchie, what's the matter? Caitlyn told me you were upset."

Okay, well that answers that question. Caitlyn told him and he immediately came rushing over. At that thought her eyes once again filled with tears. She buried her face in her arms and fought back the tears. He was so kind to her! He has done so much for her and given up so much for her over the past few months. And it wasn't fair to him.

She heard his feet scuffle against the cement and then felt him slide down next to her. She felt his arms go around her and he maneuvered her into a position where she was safely in his arms.

She gripped his shirt lightly and openly began to cry. At first it was only quietly, the tears fell one by one and dripped onto Shane's shirt. She could feel the wet spot beginning to form.

But then the sobs began and Shane's arms tightened around her and he pulled her closer to him the best he could. But that only made her cry harder. She wanted to pull away from him. She didn't want to make Shane stay here, outside at a public school, just to comfort her. She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of the affection or the care that Shane was giving her right now. But she couldn't pull away. His arms were so warm and inviting. So she just sat there and cried until she couldn't cry any longer.

Once she was sure all the tears had fallen and all the sobs had subsided then she pulled away. Shane looked down at her curiously. He reached out to wipe the tear stains off her cheeks but she flinched away from him.

He cocked his head to the side. "Mitchie, what's the matter?"

"I don't deserve you Shane." She whispered.

"What?" Shane questioned, obviously surprised by her answer. "Mitchie, what are you talking about?"

"You're too good for me." She replied. "You're too good to me. And I'm not good enough for you."

"Mitchie that's ridiculous." Shane stated firmly.

Mitchie shook her head. "It's not. Shane you're famous. You've got everything going for you. You're living your dream job, you've got girls, famous and not, throwing their selves at your feet. I'm just holding you back."

"Mitchie-" Shane tried to protest.

"I'm just a nobody from nowheresville. I'm not as pretty as other girls, or as smart as other girls or as talented as other girls."

"Mitch…" She refused to look at him but she could tell by his voice that he had a hurt and confused expression on his features.

She sniffed quietly and stood up quietly. "I don't deserve you." She whispered again and started to walk away.

"Mitchie." Shane called after her and she stopped. "Are you…breaking up with me?"

Mitchie felt her eyes water up again. And just when she thought she couldn't cry anymore. The pain in his voice just broke her heart in two. She didn't even look back at him or give him a straight answer. She only just kept on walking.

"No." Shane whispered as he watched her walk away. He felt a sense of panic rush through him. Mitchie couldn't be leaving. No. He wasn't going to let her.

He ran after her and stopped her. He stood right in front of her and grabbed her arms lightly. He stared directly down at her and noticed that she was crying again. "Mitchie, no, I'm not letting you go." He said sternly. "I worked too hard to get you and you're not walking away that easily."

"Shane…" She muttered her voice thick with emotion.

"Come with me." He let go of her arms and took her hand in his. She followed him without a fight. He led her over to the limo and opened the door for her. He motioned for her to climb in and she did so. He slid in after her and sat across from her.

He grabbed the guitar that was lying up against the seat and placed it across his lap. He looked over at Mitchie was still avoiding his gaze. It hurt him to see her tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. Where did this all come on from?

"I wrote this over the weekend after our date." Shane explained and Mitchie let out a little sob and covered her mouth with her hand.

Shane started to pick the guitar in a light tune.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missin' part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again_

By the time the chorus of the song came along Mitchie was in tears again. She buried her head in her hands and just listened to Shane sing.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

"Shane…" She muttered softly trying to get his attention.

_I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try_

"Shane…" She said a little louder but still he continued to play on.

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless_

She finally reached over and placed her hand over the strings of his guitar stopping him. She finally let her eyes meet his and saw that they were filled with concern and confusion.

"I'm sorry Shane." She whispered and shook her head. "I can't do this." She let out a tiny sob. "I'm sorry."

She reached her hand over her shoulder, pushed back her hair and unlatched the necklace. She little silver heart and the silver chain fell into her other open palm and she closed her fingers over it. She sniffed and reached out with her other hand and grabbed his hand. She made him open his hand so his palm was facing upward and she reached out and dropped the necklace into his palm.

She daringly took a glance over at him and fought back another sob. His eyes were filled with such hurt and confusion. That was one look she hoped that she would never have to see on Shane's face. And alas here she was, breaking his heart. She bit her lip and tore her gaze away from him.

She crawled over to the side of the limo; pushed open the door, grabbed her back pack, jumped out, and slammed the door shut.

She saw her bus had already pulled up and she ran onto it not even taking another glance at the limo which held a very broken hearted pop star.

* * *

_**A/N: I know!! I'm sorry!! But nothing is all rainbows and gummy bears is it? **_

_**Though I wish it were…I like gummy bears…**_

_**Okay and who else pictured Nick Jonas running around shirtless screaming like a banshee? :D**_

_**Sorry Nate! Don't mess with Shane Gray! And if anyone has an irrational fear of Jack In The Boxes, I'm sorry, my co- author came up with that idea. I wanted to do mice and she also suggested clowns but both of those are too cliché. And the she said Jack in the boxes and it reminded me of this really creepy jack in the box my grandma had. I actually mentioned it in my story…it was the bugs bunny one with no ears. So I figured it would be really funny to have Nate have an irrational fear of Jack in the boxes. **_

_**And I KNOW Nick sings the verses in 'Lovebug' but can you just pretend that just for this scene that Joe sings it? Later when Connect 3 produces it, it will be sung by Nate. **_

_**Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I got many reviews saying that many people wanted to kill Gina. But believe me you are not going to hate her as much as you will in later chapters. And that's all I'm saying. **_

_**IMPORTANT: After I posted the last chapter I realized that I wanted to add something that I didn't. So I went back and I'm sure a majority of you didn't read it. It's at the end of last chapter, when they're in the limo, Mitchie gives back Shane the necklace. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3**_

* * *

Nate looked up from the kitchen table when he heard the front door close. That meant Shane was home. Earlier he heard Shane get a phone call and then leave saying something about Mitchie.

Nate still refused to talk to Shane because of the events that went on that morning. Thankfully Shane and Jason removed all the dreaded objects from his room. They wouldn't tell him where they put them though and he was a little shaken up at the thought that they might still be in the building. He wouldn't open any closet doors and even the bathroom door he hesitated on. But then Jason assured him that they weren't in their apartment or on the tour bus or any place else that Nate would be going. That calmed him down a little. If it was one thing that Nate could count on it was Jason's honesty.

Nate wondered why Shane was home so early. As far as he knew they had nothing to do for the band that day and Shane would usually be gone the whole day when it came to Mitchie.

He shook his head trying to convince himself that he didn't care about Shane at that moment and was still mad at him.

He turned back to the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that was on his plate. He brought it up to his mouth and took a bite still listening for anything that would indicate why Shane was home early.

"What's wrong Shane?" He heard Jason's voice ask. He didn't hear an answer from Shane.

"Shane are you crying?" Jason asked again and Nate's eyes widened. He placed his sandwich back on the plate and stared out the doorway. Shane NEVER cried. EVER.

He saw Shane stalk past the doorway and head towards his room. He was moving too fast for Nate to get a good look at him but from what he could tell it looked like he had tear stains on his cheeks.

He winced a little when he heard a door slam.

Something big must have happened to make Shane cry. Was Mitchie hurt? No, if she was hospitalized Shane wouldn't be home he would be there with her. Or even if she wasn't hospitalized he still wouldn't be home, he would be with her. Unless she…

He immediately pushed the horrible thought to the back of his mind. Mitchie was steadily becoming like a sister to him and the thought of her death made him cringe.

Nate rose from the chair and took his plate with him. He didn't even bother finishing the sandwich and just tossed the whole thing in the garbage.

He completely forgot how mad at Shane he was and went to see what had his friend so upset.

He walked over to Shane's room and knocked quietly. "Shane?" He called.

He heard a muffled sound that sounded like 'Go away'.

He knocked again and then tried the door knob. Shane was so upset that he forgot to lock the door and Nate slowly pushed the door open. Shane was on his bed, lying on his side, his face buried into a pillow.

"Shane?" Nate took a few steps into the room and closed the door behind him. "What's the matter man?"

He got no response from the older boy. Nate sighed quietly and walked over to him and stood next to his bed. "Come on Shane, talk to me." Nate knew that Shane wasn't one for talking about what he was feeling. Especially when he was upset or angry.

To his surprise Shane lifted his head off the pillow. He then shifted his position so he was lying on his back and he stared at the ceiling. Nate saw then that Shane's eyes were indeed bloodshot.

"She broke up with me." Shane whispered.

Nate's eyes widened. "Mitchie?!" He knew that was a stupid question but he couldn't believe that Mitchie would actually do that.

Nate fully expected a sarcastic remark from Shane but instead he only got a nod. 'Wow, he must be REALLY upset if he's not even being sarcastic or rude.'

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Shane's voice cracked. "Caitlyn called me earlier and told me that Mitchie had a little run in with one of her classmates that isn't of the nicest variety and that she was really upset. I ran over there as fast as I could to try and cheer her up and she ends up crying into my chest and then saying that she doesn't deserve me. I told her she was being ridiculous but she…" He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

Nate reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shane opened his eyes and looked at Nate. Nate gave him a soft nod and Shane continued his story.

"She told me that I could have anyone that I wanted and that she was just holding me back. And then she went on this self doubt streak which was all total bull shit and then she just got up and walked away. I ran after her and then I sang her 'Lovebug' but she stopped me and told me that she couldn't do this anymore and then…" He looked down at his hand which was tightly clenched in a fist. He loosened up his hand and spread out his fingers. The silver heart locket sat in his palm. And he was also squeezing it so hard that there was a heart shaped indent in his palm. "…she gave this back." He finished in a whisper.

Nate leaned in closer and realized it was the necklace Shane had given Mitchie on their first date. He felt his own heart breaking at the thought of how much this must be hurting Shane. If Caitlyn ever gave something back to him and told him she was breaking up with him he would be crushed.

"Oh man…" Nate shook his head and gave Shane a sympathetic look. "Shane I'm sorry."

Shane let out a breath and clenched the necklace in his fist again. "I just don't understand!" He cried.

And here came the yelling. This was a typical Shane tantrum. And for once in his life Nate was glad to hear it because that meant Shane wasn't as upset as Nate thought him to be. He started to get worried when Shane only talked in whispers because that was unlike him and could possibly mean he would go into a dangerous depression. After all Nate knew how much Mitchie meant to him.

"Why would she think that about herself?!" He exclaimed. "I've told her a million and one times how much I love her voice! I've told her how beautiful I think she is and how smart she is. I told her how wonderfully amazing she is and still she goes and pulls crap like this!"

Nate knew Shane well enough to know that he should keep quiet. He knew to just let Shane go on his tangents and vent.

"I know Caitlyn has told her how much of an amazing singer she is! And Sierra must have too! And her parents and probably her whole family and now she decides to take crap from a little lying slut!"

Nate watched silently as Shane got up off the bed and started to pace around the room. He started to wave his arms around frantically as he spoke.

"I mean Holy God, she probably took crap from this girl since they could talk and she has never believed her before. But NOW, NOW of ALL times she believes her! Mitchie's told me about her and I've offered many times to seriously kick her ass. Mitchie may have thought I was being funny but I am completely serious. I don't care if she's a girl I would whip her preppy little ass all the way to Timbuktu!"

And now he went on to rants. Anger? Check. Loud voices? Check. Pacing? Check. Evil scowl? Check. Long angry tangents? Check. Rants? Check. Was there anything else that involved a Shane tantrum?

Shane growled and gripped his bed sheets and tore them off of his bed and tossed them to the other side of the room.

Oh yes. Throwing things? Check.

But then unexpectedly Shane collapsed. He fell to his knees beside his bed and buried his head in his arms. He took a few deep breathes and then lifted his head to stare at the wall in front of him. His face was no longer red with anger and Nate could see the tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Doesn't she know how much I care about her?" His voice was low again. "Doesn't she know that I love every little thing about her? Doesn't she know that I think she is the most amazing and most beautiful creature on the whole planet?"

Nate knew they were rhetorical questions. And it's a good thing too because he wouldn't know what to say to that.

"Nate." Shane turned his head to look at his friend. "I want my Mitchie."

Nate felt his heart clench at how pathetic Shane was looking. He had never seen Shane look like this. There was love, hurt and desperation written all over his face and in his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were tear stained with only more tears to follow.

"I know man, I know."

* * *

Mitchie ran home from her bus stop as fast as her legs could carry her. A few people on the bus asked her what was wrong once they noticed that she was crying but she only ignored them.

Once she got off the bus, she took off in a sprint towards her house.

She felt hot tears run down her cheeks and the crisp November air hitting the moisture on her cheeks made her them even more rosy then they already were.

Once she reached her house, she threw the door open and ran inside. She didn't even bother to take off her back pack. She just tore through the house looking for her mother. She found her in the kitchen talking to her father.

She didn't even bother saying a hello, she just rushed in and ran into her mother. She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle and buried her face in the front of her shirt.

"Mitchie?" Connie questioned concerned. Her arms immediately surrounded her daughter in a loving motherly embrace.

Mitchie let her tears fall and she started to sob uncontrollably.

Connie looked at her husband and they shared the same concerned look. Mitchie rarely ever had a breakdown like this.

"Shh…" Connie tried to sooth her daughter. She ran her hands over her hair and down her back.

She let her daughter have a good cry against her. After a few minutes, Mitchie's sobs slowly subsided and the only sound coming from the girl was quiet hiccups.

"Mitchie, what happened?" Connie asked softly.

Mitchie turned her head so her voice wasn't muffled when she spoke but still didn't look at her mother. "Shane and I broke up." She muttered.

"What?" Connie asked surprised.

"What?" Steve asked sounding angry. He narrowed his eyes and banged his fist on the table. "I knew that boy was no good."

"No!" Mitchie exclaimed and turned to her father. "Daddy, no, it's not Shane's fault. Please don't be mad at him." She whimpered. "I broke up with him."

"Yeah, for a reason." Steve snapped.

Connie shot him a stern look and then turned a soft look to her daughter. "Why Mitchie?"

"Shane did nothing bad." Mitchie shook her head. "He was nothing but nice to me."

"Then why did you break up with him?" Connie asked trying to grasp what reason her daughter had for breaking off her perfect relationship with her boyfriend.

"Because of that!" She cried. "He's so sweet! He takes me out on great dates, he gives me beautiful gifts, he'll come rushing to my side the moment I'm in the least bit of trouble or the least bit upset. He'll drop everything just to be with me. And I can't do that to him. He has this amazing career and he can't throw it away on me."

"He's blown off his band to be with you?" Connie asked with a hint of surprise to her tone.

Mitchie hesitated a moment. "Well…uh…no. He's goes to every recording session and practice and doesn't call me or talk to me until he's out."

Connie gave her a pointed look.

"But that doesn't mean anything! He's told me that when he thinks about me he gets distracted and I don't want to distract him." She sighed quietly. "And he's perfect." She whispered. "And I'm no where near that. I don't deserve someone like him."

"Mitchie, you like him?"

Mitchie nodded and looked up at Connie. "Of course I do Mom. More than I've liked any boy ever. That's why this is so hard. I don't want to let him go but I have to."

"Why?" Connie stressed.

"I told you! I'm not pretty enough for him! I'm not smart enough for him! I'm not talented enough for him! I'm not good enough for him!"

"Did he tell you this?"

"No!" Mitchie cried and felt tears spring up to her eyes again.

"Then who did?"

Mitchie bowed her head and glanced at the ground quietly.

"Mitchie…" Connie stated seriously. "Who said it?"

"Gina." She whispered.

"Isn't that the girl that used to tease you in elementary school?" Steve asked.

Mitchie nodded quietly. "And junior high and high school." She added quietly.

"Oh honey." Connie said sympathetically and held her daughter close to her. "I thought you started to ignore everything that she said."

"I did. But this time I realized…it was all true." She pulled away from her mother's embrace and couldn't look any of her parents in the eyes.

"Mitchie…" Connie tried to protest but Mitchie ran out of the room before they could get a word in edgewise.

* * *

After comforting Shane for about ten minutes, Shane finally asked Nate to be alone. Nate agreed knowing that Shane just needed alone time to think things through.

Shane crawled onto his sheet less bed and curled up into a ball with his pillow. Nate walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.

He found Jason standing in the hallway a few feet away. Jason looked up at Nate once he walked out of the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Mitchie broke up with him." Nate answered his questioning gaze once he walked over to him.

Jason's eyes widened. "Why would she do that?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't know Jase, neither does Shane."

"I heard him yelling. He must be really upset."

Nate nodded, sighing softly, remembering how miserable Shane looked. "He is. Don't talk to him for a while ok? Just let him calm down."

Jason nodded in understanding. He looked over at Shane's door and his brow furrowed. "Poor Shane."

Nate nodded. Poor Shane indeed. He patted Jason on the shoulder lightly and then headed off to his own room.

Once he opened the door and flicked on the light, the events of the morning came rushing back to him. He held his breath for a moment half expecting his room to look exactly as it did that morning. But it didn't.

He remembered how mad at Shane he was but found that he couldn't be mad at Shane. No matter how big of a jerk Shane was this morning now his heart was torn into pieces. Torn into a million bite sized pieces and then stomped on. At least that was how Shane looked.

He took a few hesitant steps into his room, realized that nothing was in there anymore, and continued on more swiftly.

He jumped when he heard a loud buzzing from beside his bed. He looked and saw that his phone was vibrating. He walked over to it quickly and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Nate." _

He wanted to smile upon hearing his girlfriend's voice but he couldn't because of the situation. And judging by Caitlyn's voice, she wasn't so happy either.

"Hey Caity."

"_So did Shane come home?" _

"He did. I had a talk with him."

"_So you actually talked to him?" _Caitlyn asked, trying to make a joke. But the humor wasn't in the moment.

"My best friend's heart is broken Cait. I'm not going to be mad at him over a stupid little prank while he's suffering."

He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line.

"_So he's suffering?" _She asked.

"He's devastated. He came home crying Cait. CRYING. In the entire three years that I've practically lived with him I have never even seen him come close to shedding a tear. He was crying openly too, he wasn't trying to hide it from me."

"_Oh My God…" _

"He doesn't understand why Mitchie would think that about herself."

"_Yeah it beats me too. I've only known the girl who said those things to her for a couple months but I can already tell she is a huge liar. What she was saying was absolutely ridiculous!" _

"What was she saying?"

"_That Mitchie faked the photograph in her locket and that Shane would never go for her and then she insulted me but I-"_

"She insulted you?" Nate asked in shock and outrage.

"_Well yeah she called me a loser for hanging out with Mitchie-"_

"Oh My God, I think I'll join Shane in kicking this girls ass."

"_Nate! Stop interrupting me!" _

"Sorry Cait, This girl is just pissing me off."

"_Yeah well, join the club. But anyway, it didn't really affect me cuz I know she's just a liar. And then she proceeded to call Mitchie a loser and tell her that no one would believe that a nobody like her would be dating Shane Gray. And then she insulted Mitchie by calling her not as pretty or smart or talented as she was." _

"Okay, I don't hate people; I think hate is a very strong word and should never be used towards another human being but I HATE this girl." And it was true. He had never heard such a thing in his entire life. He could take insults at himself from haters who hated the band but when people started insulting his girlfriend and his friends that's where he drew the line.

"_Nate cool it. We've already got two hysterical teens. We need to be the calm ones." _

"Mitchie is hysterical?"

"_Well…I don't know for sure because I haven't talked to her but I would assume so. I mean she REALLY likes Shane a lot and that must have been really hard for her to do." _

"And Shane really likes Mitchie."

"_Well duh." _

He rolled his eyes at Caitlyn's obvious sarcasm. "Oh shut it Gellar." He smiled when he heard Caitlyn's laughter over the phone. "I'm just saying that Shane's desperate for her. You should have seen him before Cait. He looked at me with the saddest look I have ever seen in my entire life and just told me that he wanted his Mitchie back."

"_Awww! That's it I've had enough! Those two were obviously made for each other. I think we should play matchmaker again." _

"Oh because last time it worked out sooo well."

"_Cut the sarcasm Nate. And okay they had a little fight last time but Mitchie forgave him like almost instantly afterwards and then they became friends and then they became a couple." _

"And now they're both miserable."

"_But we can fix that! You talk to Shane, convince him to not give up on Mitchie. And I'll talk to Mitchie and convince her that she's not anything that Gina said."_

Nate sighed. "This better work Caity."

"_It will!" _He could hear her grin on the other side of the phone. _"I promise! Operation Smitchie has commenced!" _

"Operation 'Smitchie'?" Nate questioned.

"_Yeah, Shane, Mitchie, Smitchie. Hello! Get with the picture Nate." _

He rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "Right, sorry."

She giggled. _"Bye Nate." _

"Bye Caity."

He hung up the phone and placed it back on his nightstand. He plopped himself down on his bed and rested his head back and stared at the ceiling.

Tomorrow. He told himself. He had had enough Shane drama for one day. Tomorrow "Operation Smitchie" would begin.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm soooo tired you guys. It's like 10 o'clock at night and I can barely keep my eyes open. I think the presidential debates put me to sleep. I had to watch them for a government class or else this chapter would have been up an hour earlier! Politics is not for ME!! **_

_**But when Nick runs for pres, I'm so gonna watch every single debate! Ya know what would be pretty funny, my brother wants to run for pres one day, it would be funny if my brother was running against Nick J! **_

_**Alright enough of me rambling…**_

_**Oh wait nope…got one more thing…**_

_**I have a rubber duck that looks like Kevin Jonas!! It's my Kevin Jonas duck!! And I have a picture of the Jonas ducks!! They're sooo cute!! **_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Thank you soo much for all the lovely reviews! You have made me a VERY happy person. 396 reviews, 28,337hits, 3 C2's, 100 favorites and 210 alerts. Really, I can't stop smiling everytime I see your reviews in my inbox and the hits seem to go up by a thousand everyday. I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE you guys!!!!**_

_**Some of you seem to be mad at Mitchie. Don't worry this chapter should cheer you up. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3

* * *

  
**_

Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie's house the next day after school. Mitchie didn't show up at school that day and Caitlyn didn't blame her. Of course that only opened more possibilities for Gina to harass Mitchie. Gina called Mitchie a baby for not facing her problems head on. And that she was probably just sitting alone in her room crying her eyes out. Which, Caitlyn guessed, was probably true but it was the way that Gina said it that really pissed Caitlyn off. So Caitlyn told Gina to just leave her alone. Gina just rolled her eyes and ignored her. If only Gina knew that what she said to Mitchie hurt Shane as well. And the former jerk Pop Star was moping around with his heart broken. Yeah Gina, you got your wish you got to Mitchie but you also indirectly broke Shane Gray's heart. How awesome do you feel now?

After talking to Nate, Caitlyn figured she should wait until the next day to talk to Mitchie. Mitchie was upset and needed time to calm down and to think things over. Perhaps after a good night's sleep and a whole day to think about it, she would come to her senses and realize that what Gina said was totally stupid.

Once she got to Mitchie's house, she knocked on the front door. About a minute later, still no one answered. She then noticed that neither the car nor the Catering Van was in the driveway which meant Mitchie's parents weren't home. Caitlyn looked around carefully and made sure no one was around and then went to retrieve the spare key that was hidden underneath a loose floorboard under the welcome mat. Mitchie told her where that key was just in case there ever was an emergency. Caitlyn considered this an emergency.

Caitlyn opened the front door, placed the key back in its hiding spot and walked into the house. She shut the door behind her and placed her bags down by the front door.

She walked up the stairs and headed towards Mitchie's room. She knocked on the door and didn't hear a response from inside. She mulled over whether or not she should just go in. On one hand Mitchie might be asleep and Caitlin wouldn't want to disturb her on the other hand, she really needed to talk to Mitchie about this. After thinking about it for a few moments she raised her hand and knocked again while her other hand turned the door knob. Thankfully, it was unlocked. She pushed the door open all the way and stood in the doorway.

"Mitchie?" She called softly. There was a lump of blankets on her bed and Caitlyn assumed she was under there. She walked over to the bed and once she got closer she saw that Mitchie was indeed on the bed.

"Mitch?" Mitchie let out a soft moan and continued to stare at the wall.

"Oh Mitchie…" Caitlyn sighed. Mitchie was curled up on her bed wrapped tightly in Shane's black leather jacket. Caitlyn sat down on the bed next to her. "You really believe all of this?"

Mitchie didn't respond only continued to stare. "Come on, I've seen you stand up to Gina before. What makes this time any different?"

"Because this time it's true." Mitchie muttered miserably.

Caitlyn furrowed her brow, "No its not." She said sternly yet gently.

"It is."

"What is?" Caitlyn asked a hint of frustration in her voice. "The part where she said that picture of you and Shane was photo shopped? That the necklace was just something your dad gave you? Because Mitchie, I took that picture of you and Shane, just incase you don't recall and you know that Shane gave you that necklace on your date."

Mitchie finally turned to look at Caitlyn. Caitlyn noticed that her eyes and cheeks were red from crying.

"Cait…"

"Or how about that stuff where she said that you couldn't get Shane Gray? Well guess what Mitch, you got him. And you got him good."

Mitchie sniffled. "I'm not good enough for him though." She murmured.

"You honestly think that you're not better than Gina?"

Mitchie glanced away from Caitlyn, not answering the question.

"Mitchie, you are so much better than Gina!"

"Then how come she has friends ALL over the school and up until you came I only had one?" Mitchie asked looking back up to Caitlyn.

"You wanna play that card? I've got a better one for you. How come YOU'VE got one member of Connect 3 as your boyfriend and the other two members as your best friends? Huh? And the only thing she has is Connect 3 wanting to kick her butt."

Mitchie cast a hard stare at Caitlyn and then turned her head. She didn't have a response to that.

"Mitchie, come on! I've never heard Gina sing but I'm sure that you could blow her out of the water. She's also in a few of my classes and she never pays attention in class. She's always on her cell phone or chatting with her friends or flirting. She doesn't get that good of grades unlike you. And to tell the truth, she's not even the prettiest girl. I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend and she's a total witch. I'm saying that because it's true. The only reason that she has friends is because she acts like she's on top. People are scared to face up to her and so they try to befriend her. I bet none of those girls that follow her around are really her true friends and if they had a choice with no consequences they would leave her in a second."

Mitchie looked up from the bed and gazed at her reflection in the mirror across the room. "But I'm so…plain."

Caitlyn sighed in frustration. "Mitchie, you're not plain. You're very pretty."

Mitchie shook her head, still not convinced.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and scanned Mitchie's room. She spotted the digital camera on her desk and went over and got it. She turned it on and started flicking through pictures as she returned to Mitchie's bedside. She saw many, many pictures of Mitchie and Shane together smiling, laughing and making faces at the camera. She kept flicking until she reached the pictures from Mitchie's date. She stopped at a picture of Mitchie sitting alone at the couch, her legs crossed, her hands folded neatly on her lap and a bright smile on her face. She turned the camera towards Mitchie. "You can't sit there and tell me that you don't think you're pretty."

"Anyone could look better with a little bit of make up." Mitchie protested quietly.

"Oh My God…" Caitlyn muttered. Was this girl stubborn or what? She started flicking through all the pictures on the camera right in front of Mitchie. "Look Mitch. Look how happy you two are. Look how happy HE is."

Mitchie glanced at the picture. Shane sat on Mitchie's bed, a bright smile lighting up his handsome facial features as he looked at Mitchie who was in the background with her guitar pretending to rock out. Even in the picture, the light in his eyes was evident. Mitchie closed her eyes tightly and felt tears spring to her eyes. She shoved the camera back into Caitlyn's hands. He did look really happy in that picture but the only picture she had in her mind was of his face when she handed back the necklace. Seeing that picture on her camera only made her feel worse.

"Alright listen." Caitlyn placed the camera gently down on the nightstand. She turned back to Mitchie and placed her hands on her hips and stared at Mitchie seriously. "Mitchie- She's jealous. Gina is jealous. She knew that picture in that locket was real. I could see it in her eyes when she first looked at it. She just said that because she was jealous that for once in this cold, cruel world the girl who actually deserves the guy got the guy. Gina is the one who doesn't deserve him and you know that! She's a witch and a whore and only wants Shane to show him off to her friends. You care about him. You actually deeply and sincerely care about him. Gina doesn't. You really think that Shane would want HER over YOU? He may be an idiot sometimes but he's not that big of an idiot. The heartthrob of millions of girls' world wide wants you and no one else."

Mitchie stared at Caitlyn. She hadn't even realized that she started crying again until she felt the tears roll down her neck. She let what Caitlyn said sink in. And as she thought more and more about it the more she realized that Caitlyn was right. Mitchie also noticed the look in Gina's eyes when she saw the picture. It was a look of shock and surprise. If Gina didn't believe that picture was real she would have just kept smirking but she didn't. And because of that Gina had to find a way to split them up so Shane would be single again.

Mitchie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. This was all a part of Gina's plan. She knew that Mitchie was self conscious and that saying things like that would bring her down. And then she would feel that she's not good enough for Shane and break up with him and then Gina would have the satisfaction of having tortured Mitchie and having a single Shane Gray.

"Oh My God." She muttered but it was muffled by the hand over her mouth. She removed her hand. "Cait, I made a huge mistake."

Relief flooded Caitlyn's face and she sat on the edge of Mitchie's bed. "Yeah, you did." She said bluntly and Mitchie laughed miserably. The laugh soon turned into a cry. "You're right Cait, I can't believe I fell for that. Gina only wants Shane for herself and she wanted to get me out of the way." She buried her head in her hands. "I can't believe I did that to him." She sobbed. "I hurt him, Cait. I hurt him badly by giving him back the necklace."

"You gave back the necklace?!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Nate didn't tell her that! No wonder Shane was so upset.

"I know!" Mitchie cried lifting her head. "I know I was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking! I could practically see his heart breaking."

"I'm not going to lie to Mitch," Caitlyn said, "Shane is really upset. I know you probably don't want to hear this but I think you should." Mitchie looked up at her curiously. Caitlyn sighed, "Yesterday he went home crying. Nate said he was suffering and absolutely devastated."

Mitchie's eyes widened and more tears spilled from her eyes. Big, tough, rock star Shane Gray went home crying? She made Shane Gray cry. Her stupidity and lack of self confidence completely torn the only boy she ever had such strong feelings for.

"He probably hates me." She muttered miserably.

"Believe me Mitch, that boy no where near hates you." Caitlyn replied.

"But I hurt him for something so incredibly stupid. I broke up with him with no good reason at all. He's too good to me? What kind of stupid reason is that?!"

"Mitchie I know how you feel." Caitlyn said softly. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for Nate. He's famous, he's handsome, he has a killer voice and guitar skills and I'm just Caitlyn. But then I remind myself that he's just another person. And he just has some amazing talents."

"But so do you Caitlyn. You're an amazing music producer."

"Sometimes I don't think that. And you Mitchie, are an amazing singer."

Mitchie wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. She gave Caitlyn a small smile. "Thanks Cait, I really needed that."

"Hey," Caitlyn responded with a smile, slinging her arm around Mitchie's shoulder, "What are friends for?"

* * *

Earlier that day in an apartment about a mile away from the Torres' residence, a distraught Pop Star sulked out of his room. He dragged his feet along the carpet as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Because he hadn't moved from the spot on his bed since he got home the previous day, he was still dressed in the same clothes. His dark hair lay matted atop his head. His cheeks and eyes had returned to their normal color but he heavy frown on his face made him look just as miserable as before.

As he neared the kitchen he heard Jason's happy laughter. He wondered how Jason could laugh at a time like this. He turned the corner and stood in the doorway. Jason was drawing a smiley face on his pancakes and grinning and even Nate had cracked a smile.

He looked upon the happy faces of his friends and felt even more miserable. He had lost one of the only most important things in his life, and his best friends were making smiley face pancakes.

Nate glanced up from the table and finally noticed that Shane was standing there. The smile fell from his face and he adopted a sympathetic look. "Shane, hey man how you doing?"

Shane let out a disgruntled moan and made his way over to the table. He plopped himself down on one of the chairs between Nate and Jason.

"Hi Shane." Jason said as he looked at him. "Do you wanna see my pancake man?" He picked up the plate and held it on an angle for Shane to see. "He's happy to see you!" He said happily pointing to the smiley face made out of whipped cream.

Shane knew that Jason was just trying to cheer him up. Shane tried to smile but when his lips started to twitch upward some unknown force pushed it back down into a frown. Jason's smile faded at the lack of a smile on his friends face.

"Well, you're out of your room that's a good sign right?" Nate asked. Shane shrugged. Truth be told he was trying to become part of civilization. He knew he couldn't just lay down on his bed and cry all day. He couldn't let down Nate and Jason like that. They didn't have anything to do for the band for a while but Shane knew that if he didn't try to live he would only sink further and further away from everything. Which honestly, that is what he wanted to do. Without Mitchie he felt empty. He couldn't believe that he lived eighteen years without her. What he also couldn't believe was that a girl he had only known for four months and had only dated for about a week had this much of an effect on him. He never thought that someone was out there for him. He never thought that there was going to be THE special someone. The one that makes you look at your life a whole new angle, the one who makes you feel like you've never felt before, the one you would love unconditionally for the rest of your life. Shane didn't think his someone was out there. But now, now he realized, his someone came in the form of a sixteen year old girl, wonderful brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and one hell of a singing voice.

What was he talking about? Was he crazy? Did he already know that Mitchie Torres was the one for him?

As he stared across the room and literally felt this deep, hollow, pit of nothingness that only Mitchie could fill, he realized that the answer to the last question (and the second) was absolutely yes. He didn't care that they hadn't been going out that long. And he knew that Mitchie probably didn't feel as strongly as he did. What girl in her right mind knew who she was going to marry at age sixteen? Then again what eighteen year old boy did?

Shane Gray that's who.

He suddenly saw a hand wave in front of his face and snapped to attention. He glanced at Nate who had dropped his hand to the table.

"Are you alright? You kinda just spaced out for a minute there."

Shane nodded. "Yeah. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Mitchie?" Nate questioned quietly.

Shane once again nodded. He let out a sigh. "I miss her."

"Then why are you just sitting around?"

Shane was taken aback by Nate's question. That's not the kind of response he was expecting. He shot Nate a questioning stare.

"I know you Shane when you lose something you keep fighting until you get it back." Nate replied. "Why aren't you doing that for Mitchie?"

Shane glanced at the table ashamed that he didn't have an answer to give Nate.

"Shane, you obviously deeply care about this girl, why are you just letting her slip through your fingers?"

"I don't know." Shane muttered.

"Come on man. You're Shane Gray!"

Shane shook his head. "Without Mitchie, there's nothing special about Shane Gray."

Nate's eyebrows shot up. Just a few months ago that was his number one excuse for things. I don't have to do this I'm Shane Gray. You should do this for me because I'm Shane Gray. And even after he had his change he still joked about his ego.

"Alright look. Man, you're absolutely miserable without Mitchie. Fight for her! I know she didn't break up with you because she doesn't like you anymore." Shane tensed at the thought. "We all know that everything she says she is is not true. So go and tell her the truth! Tell her what you told me yesterday."

Shane looked up at him. "What if she turns me down again? What if she won't even talk to me?"

"You think that sulking around like this is better than going out for the chance that you might get Mitchie back?"

Before Shane could respond Nate continued, "No, strike that. You WILL get Mitchie back. Do you know why? It's because you're Shane Gray. Not Shane Gray the rock star. Not Shane Gray the pop star. Not Shane Gray the lead singer of Connect 3. Shane Gray the boy who loves his girlfriend and will stop at nothing to get her back."

Shane started nodding softly as he thought about what Nate had just said. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched. He slammed his fist down on the table and Nate and Jason jumped a little. "You're right. I can't just sit here and let her get away without a fighting chance."

Nate grinned. "Now that's more like it!"

Shane rose to his feet and stood in a determined stance. "Guys…I'm going to get my Mitchie back."

Nate and Jason cheered and clapped saying things like, "Yeah" "Alright!" "Go get her man!"

Shane nodded once and then headed for the door, completely sure of himself.

"Uh, Shane?" Nate called after him. Shane stopped and turned around to face Nate. "Yeah?"

"You might want to change first."

Shane looked down at this clothing and made a face. He forgot for a moment that he was in yesterday's clothes. "Good idea."

Nate chuckled as Shane turned and went in the opposite direction towards his room.

* * *

Shane let out a breath as the limo pulled up in front of the Torres residence at around four o'clock. He shook off his nerves, opened the door to the limo and stepped out. He stood straight up tall and held himself in such a way that showed he meant business. He shut the door to the limo and strode over the front door.

He took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. He waited patiently for a few seconds and soon the door opened. He was greeted with surprise written Connie.

"Shane…hi."

"Hi…" He paused for a moment. Was he still allowed to call her Connie now that he wasn't dating her daughter? He went for it and hoped for the best. "…Connie."

Connie smiled softly and Shane took that as a good sign. "Would you like to come in?"

Shane nodded and took a few steps in. Connie closed the door behind him and he turned to look at her. Unexpectedly she walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug. His eyes widened in surprise and he just stood there awkwardly not knowing how to respond.

"I'm so sorry Shane." Connie told him gently. She pulled back and smiled at him sadly. "I'm on your side on this one. Mitchie made a stupid decision."

"I don't know why she all of a sudden believed that about herself. Caitlyn, Nate and I all agree that its all a bunch of lies. I'm here to straighten everything out. I'm here to let her know that she is the most amazing person in the world."

Connie placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well for both your sakes, I hope it works."

Shane nodded.

Connie dropped her hand to her side and motioned her head over her shoulder. "Go on into the kitchen. I'll call Mitchie down."

Shane thanked her and headed into the kitchen. He let out a sigh and took a seat at the kitchen table. As he sat at the table, a flood of memories hit him. Visiting Mitchie for the first time, giving her the petition, meeting her father for the first time, meeting her cousin Amanda, their first meal together as boyfriend and girlfriend, all in this very kitchen.

He looked around the kitchen and saw the many pictures on the refrigerator. The one that caught his eye was one of Mitchie. It looked somewhat professional and he realized it must have been a school portrait. In the picture, she grinned at the camera. It was that grin that spread across her whole face and made his heart melt like butter.

"Shane." He heard her gasp his name and he turned his head to look at the entranceway of the kitchen. There Mitchie stood, her eyes widened in shock. He felt his breath catch in his chest at the sight of her. He rose from his chair.

"Mitchie, please, before you say anything just hear me out."

Mitchie nodded quietly not moving from her spot.

He took a breathe. "I don't know what possessed you to say and think those things about yourself. And no matter what you say to protest, I want you to know that it's not true. None of what you told me is true. And I've told you all of this before. You're not a nobody Mitchie. You're a very beautiful, very intelligent, very talented young woman."

"Shane…" She murmured quietly.

"No." Shane said fiercely. "Mitchie listen to me. I'm not too good for you. In fact, sometimes I think I'm not good enough for you. Sometimes I feel like you deserve a whole lot better than me. And I feel so lucky to have you. I am so amazed that I got someone as wonderful you are."

Shane saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. He couldn't tell by her facial expressions why she was crying but he hoped it wasn't because she was planning to hurt him. He swallowed, suddenly becoming very nervous. But he fought the feeling back and continued on with his speech.

"And you know what Mitchie, you may not be perfect. But you know what? No one is. No one on this planet is perfect. But there is one thing that is for damn sure. You're perfect for me. You're the only one that I want. I don't want anyone else. Not a model, not an actress. YOU."

He took a few steps towards her and she looked up at him, tears threatening to fall at any minute.

"You are my equal in every way possible and I can't live without you. Please don't push me away."

A couple tears fell from her eyes and Shane waited anxiously for a response. She let out a quiet sob and then threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his chest. His arms immediately went around her and he held her as tight as he could.

Her shoulders heaved up and down as she muttered into his chest, "I'm so sorry Shane. So sorry."

He shushed her and rubbed her back gently. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes resting his head on top of hers. He let her just cry for a while and didn't make a move.

After she finally stopped sobbing and calmed down she started speaking, "I'm so sorry Shane. I don't know what came over me. I don't know why I believed everything she told me. It was stupid. I guess when it just comes to you I think completely differently. Most of the time when she talks about how she deserves you I just want to punch in her the face. But not this time. This time I had to believe her, I had to be stupid and break up with you." Mitchie started to go into hysterics and Shane shushed her again.

"It's alright Mitch."

"No it's not!" She cried out. "I broke your heart. I hurt you. I made you cry. I never in a million years wanted to do that to you."

"It doesn't matter now ok? It was all in the past. You made a mistake. It's alright, everyone makes mistakes. All that matters is now. How do you feel right now?"

She looked up at him and sniffed. "That I'm so incredibly sorry."

"Anything else?"

She nodded. "That I don't want to lose you."

He smiled softly and pushed her hair out of her face. "You're not going to lose me." He whispered and reached up to wipe her tears away. "I'm right here Mitchie and I promise I will never let you go."

She smiled shakily at him. "Does this mean we're getting back together?"

"It means whatever you would like it to mean." He replied. "But I would hope so."

She laughed and his smile grew.

"Mitchie Torres, would you be my girlfriend…again?"

She nodded happily and removed her arms from around his middle and slid them around his neck. She pushed herself onto her toes and pressed her lips to his. The instant their lips connected both of them felt a spark rush through them. Shane's arms tightened around her waist as he kissed her back and lifted her off the ground. She smiled into the kiss and tightened her grip around him so she wouldn't fall.

They stayed that way until they were both in need for air. Shane placed Mitchie back on the ground and they looked at each other with happy smiles on their faces. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes just relishing the feeling of having Mitchie in his arms again.

Both teens were unaware of Connie and Caitlyn standing in the hallway watching them with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright well it's 12:40 at night. I shouldn't even be up right now…my parents would be mad if they knew I was up. But I wanted to get this chapter out before Monday and I'm going to a sweet 16 tomorrow so I couldn't write then. **_

_**So I hope you all enjoyed it! And don't forget to Review!!! **_


	23. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews gang!! I've been working on my Senior Thesis all week and I haven't been able to work on this story or any other one for that matter! But now that's done! WOO! but now College Apps are due soon! AHH!!!!! And I just got into the musical so schedule is going to be TIGHT for me! But I'm going to write as much as I can!! So please hold tight!! **_

_**I was just discussing with my co-author all my future plans for this story and I already know what the ending is BUT don't worry!! I have a million plan ideas before the end comes!! And maybe even a sequel who knows!!! **_

_**So in honor of Thanksgiving being only a couple weeks away this chapter and probably the next one will be thanksgiving with Smitchie! WOO! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3.

* * *

  
**_

"I believe this is yours."

Mitchie watched curiously as Shane reached into his pocket. He pulled out the heart locket and she smiled softly at him. He smiled back at her and unlatched it and held it out.

Her smile grew and she turned around so her back was facing him. She pulled her hair up and felt a spark run through her as Shane's hand brushed against her bare neck. He clasped the necklace around her neck and she let her hair back down. She took the silver heart in her hand and turned back around to face him.

Only then did Shane notice what she was wearing. "Nice Jacket." He commented with a smirk.

She looked down at the jacket and then back up at him with a smile. "Thank you, I got it from my boyfriend."

"Oh you're boyfriend huh? He's a pretty cool guy."

Mitchie nodded softly and slid her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "Amazing."

He smiled at her and leaned down to capture her lips with his in a soft, quick kiss.

When he pulled away his eye caught something over her shoulder. "I think we have an audience."

Mitchie turned around sharply and saw her mother and Caitlyn still standing in the doorway smiling. She blushed furiously and buried her face in Shane's chest. Shane chuckled and his arms went around her.

Caitlyn laughed. "Yes! Our plan worked!"

Mitchie lifted her head and gave her friend a questioning stare. "What plan? And who's we?"

"Plan Smitchie and me and Nate."

"Smitchie?" Shane and Mitchie asked in unison.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah you know how those celebrity couples have those weird names like 'Brangelina'."

"So Shane and I are 'Smitchie?'" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn nodded again happily.

"Wouldn't it be more like Shi-" Shane paused a second. "Nevermind."

Caitlyn looked at him and smirked. "Yeah, I thought of that too. But Smitchie sounds cool."

"Why are we talking about our celebrity couple name when I'm not even a celebrity and Shane and I haven't even gone public with our relationship yet?" Mitchie asked.

"You don't need to be a celebrity to have a celebrity couple name." Caitlyn explained. "And besides Shane is a celebrity and once you do inform the public of 'Smitchie' you will be too for dating Shane and with your killer voice and a boyfriend with connections in the music business you could be a celebrity."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "A c…celebrity? Me?" She shook her head. "I don't think I could." She saw Caitlyn frown and narrowed eyes and Mitchie clarified her self. "It's not that I'm not good enough. It's just…you know how shy I am. I could never get up in front of all those people."

Caitlyn nodded. "Well, we'll work on that."

Mitchie furrowed her brow and Caitlyn quickly changed the subject.

"But 'Smitchie' could also be used for plans created by Nate and me when you two are being idiots."

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and glanced down sheepishly.

"And so far both plans have worked."

"Both?" Mitchie inquired looking up. Shane also glanced up curiously.

"Well Mitch you knew that I told Nate about the talent show who in turn told Shane. That was part of our plan to get you two friends." Caitlyn explained.

"Why would you help us like that?"

Caitlyn glanced at Mitchie. "You're our friends and without each other you're miserable."

Mitchie looked up at Shane and he smiled down at her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"And besides that you're like the cutest couple on the planet."

Mitchie flushed and bit her lip and even Shane turned a light shade of pink.

"She's right."

Mitchie looked up hearing her mother's voice. Connie smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Connie looked between Mitchie and Shane. "Being a parent you always hope for your child to find the right person. When Mitchie was young I always worried that somehow she would pick up the wrong guy. And I'm not going to lie to you Shane but at first I had my doubts about you. But now I can't picture anyone better for her."

Mitchie and Shane grinned at each other and Mitchie snuggled her head into his chest. She was glad that her mother thought so highly of Shane. She knew her father wasn't as enthusiastic, after all she was his only daughter but Shane was definitely on his good side.

"I'll go call Nate and tell him you guys made up." Caitlyn said and walked out of the room.

"Shane would you like to stay for dinner?" Connie asked.

Shane smiled and nodded softly. "Thanks Connie. I would love to."

* * *

Mitchie went to school the next day not even worried about Gina. She wore the necklace proudly although it was still under her shirt to avoid anyone knowing about their relationship. Mitchie wasn't quite ready for that yet.

And just as expected Gina came up to her and started to tease her again. She asked her how she was feeling and if she had had a good cry yesterday. Mitchie only stared at her with an emotionless expression until Gina was done. Caitlyn stood beside Mitchie the whole time, continually glancing at her with a worried expression. Once Gina was done, Mitchie looked up at her with a bored expression and simply said that she didn't care. She didn't care what Gina thought about her and she didn't care what Gina said. Mitchie said that she had a momentary lapse in judgment and she would never believe anything that Gina said again. She told Gina that she could keep on believing what she wants but that she knew the truth and nothing else mattered.

And then she just walked away with Caitlyn grinning beside her.

Gina didn't bother them much after that.

About two weeks passed and soon it was Thanksgiving. Shane and Mitchie had talked about it and had come to the agreement that Shane would spend Thanksgiving with her and she would spend Christmas Eve with the Gray's. And Christmas Day they would spend with their respective families. Both their families agreed to the plan.

Mitchie woke up at around 11 o'clock on Thanksgiving and by the time she came downstairs found that her parents were already working hard. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing food and her father was doing a little tidy up around the house.

The dining room was already set up with an extra table because their table didn't fit enough. The places were already set complete with forks, knives, spoons, glasses and napkins. In the center of the big table there was a big empty space where the turkey and all the other foods would go. On the other smaller table was a vase with flowers.

Mitchie sauntered into the kitchen and saw her mother rushing around. "Mom you need any help?"

Connie looked over her shoulder quickly at Mitchie and then continued to work. "Umm…sweetie, it's a little crowded in here, why don't you ask your father if he needs help?"

Mitchie nodded and walked out of the room to find her father. She found him in the living room dusting.

"Hey Dad you need any help?" She asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah Mitch can you vacuum?"

Mitchie nodded. "Sure." She walked over to the closet and took out the vacuum cleaner. For the next ten minutes she vacuumed the living room and the hallway. And then after that she cleaned the windows and the front door with Windex and straightened out the picture frames above the fire place.

After she was done with that, she asked her father if he needed any more help, and he said no.

Mitchie walked back into the kitchen and asked her mother again if she needed any help. This time Connie said yes.

"Can you wash all the dishes please?"

Mitchie made a face but nodded anyway. She hated washing the dishes but she also knew her mother needed help. She went over to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"So, who's coming again?" Mitchie asked, placing a clean bowl on the counter beside her.

"Uh…" Connie stood over the stove stirring something in the pot. "Well your Grandma and Grandpa Torres, Uncle Ben and Aunt Chelsea, Olivia, Cassie and Julie, Shane."

Mitchie smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's name.

"Is Jeff coming?" Mitchie asked.

Connie shrugged. "He might be spending time with his girlfriend."

Olivia, Cassie, Julie and Jeff were all Mitchie's cousins and the children of her Uncle Ben and Aunt Chelsea. Ben was her dad's brother.

Olivia was a year older than Mitchie and is totally on the other side of the spectrum. Olivia isn't mean like Gina, she's actually a very nice girl, but she has the popularity of Gina. She has long chestnut brown hair, wears all the new designer clothes and she acts proper most of the time. Cassie and Julie are twin 13 year olds. They are both more like Mitchie than like their sister. Although they are a little bit more hyper than Mitchie. But Olivia, Cassie, Julie and Mitchie all have one thing in common. (Besides a last name). They all love Connect 3.

Jeff on the other hand is a typical male. He's fourteen almost fifteen and he acts like he knows everything. He acts like he's the boss; he should know everything and he hates Connect 3. He thinks "their music is stupid and they suck."

Suddenly, Mitchie's phone went off in her pocket and she quickly dried off her hands and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Mitch." _

Mitchie smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey, what's up?"

"_I REALLY hate to do this to you..." _

Mitchie frowned, her heart sinking. "You can't come?"

"_Oh No, I can come!" _

She sighed in relief. "Then what is it?"

"_It's more like I hate to do this to your mom." _

"What is it Shane?"

"_Jason's family went off on vacation for the holiday and when they booked the reservations they thought Jason was going to be on tour and he has no where to go." _

"_And I don't wanna be alone!" _Jason piped up from the background.

Mitchie chuckled, "I'll ask." She took the phone away from her ear, "Mommy…"

Without even looking up, Connie replied, "Am I going to have Connect 3 in my house?"

Mitchie smiled sheepishly. "Just Shane and Jason."

Connie looked over her shoulder and stared at Mitchie who only continued to smile. "Please?"

Connie sighed. "I suppose one more person wouldn't hurt."

Mitchie grinned and took and placed the phone to her ear. "Shane-"

"_We heard, Jason's dancing around the living room right now." _

"_Thank you Mrs. Torres!" _Jason shouted into the phone.

Mitchie tore the phone away from her ear as Connie chuckled softly.

"Ow Jase that was my ear."

"_Oh…sorry." _

"You're welcome Jason!" Connie called back.

Mitchie laughed. "So I'll see you two in a little while?"

"_Yeah, 2:30 right?" _

"Right."

"_Okay, see you then, bye." _

"Bye." She hung up and placed the phone back in her pocket. She walked back over to the sink and resumed washing the dishes.

"Speaking of the boys…" Connie shot a look at Mitchie. "Do your cousins know that they're coming?"

Mitchie didn't look up from what she was cleaning. "Well they know my boyfriend is coming."

"And do they know that your boyfriend is a famous Pop Star?"

"No." Mitchie replied quietly.

"Mitchie!"

"What?" Mitchie shrugged helplessly. "It's just not something you say over the phone."

"Mitchie you know Cassie and Julie are huge Connect 3 fans."

"Don't forget Olivia, she doesn't get crazy often but the only time she does is for Connect 3."

Connie gave her a pointed look. "And you think that not telling three crazy Connect 3 fans that two out of the three members are going to be sharing the holiday with them was a good idea?"

Mitchie bit her lip. "I'll control them!"

"Controlling three teenage girls when they see a cute guy is not as easy as you think."

Mitchie nodded softly and then made a face. She turned to look at her mother slowly. "Mom…did you just call my boyfriend cute?"

Connie looked over her shoulder sheepishly. "Well he is cute."

Mitchie stared at her with a disgusted look on her face. "Mom! That is so inappropriate!"

"What? I'm not allowed to think that boys are cute?"

"Not boys that are dating your daughter!" She shuddered.

"Well honey, Shane is a very handsome young man."

"I know Mom which is why he's got millions of girls falling at his feet."

"And why you swoon every time he smiles at you." Connie replied with a smirk.

Mitchie blushed beat red. "I do not!"

Connie raised her eyebrows.

"Well he has a very adorable smile, I can't help it." Mitchie replied and turned back to the sink. She picked up the drying towel and started to dry all the dishes. A few moments later she turned around again, "And don't think that I like him just because he's cute. His amazing good looks are just a bonus package."

Connie laughed. "I don't think that sweetheart. I know you aren't that shallow. And besides, if you had just liked him for his looks you two probably wouldn't be together."

"And why is that?"

"Well if you didn't care about his attitude you never would have told him he was being a jerk, and he would have never changed, and he would have never tried to find you, you would have never met, and well that's that." Connie explained.

"Hmm…I never thought about that before."

Connie nodded softly. "I was just teasing you Mitchie and I'm sorry for making you feel awkward by calling your boyfriend cute."

Mitchie sighed. "Well you are part of the female population. I really can't blame you for thinking Shane is cute just don't go stealing him from me." She joked.

Connie laughed and Mitchie added on, "And PLEASE don't mention this in front of him or anyone for that matter."

"I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Won't tell a soul about what?" Steve asked walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Connie and Mitchie replied at the same time and returned to their respective jobs.

For the next two hours Connie worked hard in the kitchen but dismissed Mitchie of her duties. So Mitchie went up to her room and worked on her songs.

At two o'clock the door bell rang. Mitchie raced out of her room and down the stairs. She saw her mother in the kitchen about to take a minute break to answer the door bell but she beat her to the door.

She pulled open the door and saw Olivia standing there. Olivia smiled at her. "Mitchie!" She exclaimed and leaned forward and gave Mitchie a quick hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Hey Olivia." Mitchie greeted kindly.

"Oh silly, you can call me Liv."

Mitchie furrowed her brow, "Liv? You hate nicknames."

"You didn't hear the story?" Mitchie heard another voice from behind Olivia and looked behind her to see Cassie and Julie standing there.

"What story? And come on in."

Olivia walked in followed by Cassie and Julie.

"On why Olivia has a nickname." Julie elaborated.

"No I didn't. What's the story?" Mitchie asked looking between her cousins.

"Well…" Olivia started but Cassie cut her off.

"You see a few weeks ago Connect 3 was on the radio and they were taking calls and stuff."

"Yeah and Liv called in and they answered her." Julie added with a smile.

"And when they ask her name, she tells them and Jason goes, 'OLIVIIAAAAAA' and Nate asks if she goes by Liv." Cassie said.

"She says yes and from that day she's been Liv." Julie finished.

Mitchie looked at Olivia or Liv rather, and saw that she had a big grin on her face.

"Wow, that's cool." Mitchie commented.

Liv furrowed her brow, "Mitchie I thought you liked Connect 3."

"I do."

"Then why are you acting like its no big deal that I talked to them?" Liv asked.

"Well I…" She paused for a second, pondering whether she should mention anything. "I…met them."

Liv's, Julie's and Cassie's eyes all widened and their jaws dropped. "You met them?"

Mitchie nodded. "Twice."

Their eyes widened further. "TWICE?"

Julie and Cassie rushed up to her asking her a million questions at once. "What are they like?" "Are they even cuter in person?" "Are they funny?" "Did you get their autograph?" "Did you get a picture?" "Did you get to hug them?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Mitchie held up her hands and her two younger cousins stopped talking but the excitement remained on their faces. "I met them when I went to their concert. And I did get their autograph I have the poster in my room."

"Ugh are you talking about who I think you're talking about?" A baritone voice spoke. All four girls turned to see a boy standing in the doorway looking annoyed.

Liv rolled her eyes. "What do you think Jeff?"

"I think your obsession with those boys is ridiculous. They can't sing and their music sucks."

Mitchie smirked. "Would you say that to their face?"

Jeff looked at her. "Of course I would. I'm not afraid of some loser boy band."

"They're not a loser boy band!" Cassie and Julie shouted at the same time.

"Cassie, Julie, Jeff are you fighting about Connect 3 again?" A woman who looked like an older version of Olivia but with lighter hair walked in.

"Mom, Jeff is calling them stupid!" Julie complained.

"Jeffrey stop it, you know it upsets your sisters. And Julie, Cassie and Olivia stop talking about them all the time. This is not Connect 3 day, it's Thanksgiving."

Cassie and Julie grumbled.

"Hi Aunt Chelsea." Mitchie greeted happily.

"Hello Mitchie." Aunt Chelsea responded and walked over to Mitchie and kissed her cheek. "Where's your mother?"

"In here Chelsea!" Connie called from the kitchen. Chelsea walked past Mitchie and into the kitchen. Ben walked in a few seconds later, greeted Mitchie, and then asked where her father was. Mitchie pointed in the direction where her father was and Ben went off in that direction and Jeff followed him.

"You gotta show us the poster!" Liv exclaimed.

Mitchie laughed. "Okay, Okay."

All three girls ran ahead of her and up the stairs towards her room. She followed them laughing.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?" Cassie and Julie asked practically bouncing up and down once she entered the room.

Mitchie laughed again. "Calm down!" She walked over to the other side of her room and pointed to the poster hanging on the wall.

All three girls gasped and ran over to the poster.

"Oh My God! There's Shane's!" Julie shouted pointing to Shane's signature in black sharpie marker.

"And Nate's!"

"And Jason's!"

They all squealed and started bouncing up and down, even Liv. Mitchie stared at them in amusement. Her mother was right. It was not going to be easy calming them down once they saw Shane and Jason.

For the next twenty five minutes they just sat in Mitchie's room and talked about everything. About Connect 3 and then about Mitchie's boyfriend. Mitchie wouldn't say anything about him; she said she wanted it to be a surprise. And then they got into talking about school and of course Liv started to talk about this cute boy who she thinks likes her but she's not really sure.

Liv was in the middle of one of her talks about how this girl almost wore the same dress as her to the homecoming dance when Cassie interrupted her. "Hey Mitchie…there's a limo outside your house."

Julie and Liv got up and looked out her bedroom window and sure enough there was a limo pulling up in front of her house. "Mitchie why is there a limo in front of your house?" Liv asked looking over her shoulder at Mitchie.

Mitchie grinned. "He's here." She got up from her place on the bed and ran out the door.

The three sisters looked at each other and followed after her quickly. "Mitchie, who's here?" Julie called after her.

"My boyfriend!" Mitchie called back running down the stairs.

"Your boyfriend has a limo?" Liv asked as they quickly followed Mitchie as she ran to the door. Mitchie looked over her shoulder at them, nodded quickly and then pulled open the door.

She stepped out onto the front porch and the girls followed her. Mitchie watched with a grin and the girls watched with suspense as the limo door opened.

Cassie, Julie and Liv's eyes all widened at once. "No. Way."

* * *

_**A/N: Her cousin Jeff is based off a real person. My brother is a total Jonas hater for no good reason at all. He's like they suck…their songs are horrible. Blah. Blah. blahdy blah. They're stupid. Blah. I was like 'You're just jealous!' and he hates Demi too…but he liked her until she was in Camp Rock…which doesn't make any sense to me. But w/e…Jonas haters are major losers. **_

_**Review please!!!**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I loved some of your reviews! They made me smile and laugh! Especially when it was about my evil Jonas hating brother hehehe. I have to tell you…the other day he goes… 'Jenna…I'm going to take your Jonas Brothers shirt and shred it.' I was like… 'DUDE! What the hell? What did the Jonas Brothers ever do to you??? I don't want to shred your wrestling shirts!' (he likes wresting….I don't like it so much, no offence to anyone who likes wrestling) .**_

_**Disclaimer: I do now own Camp Rock, Connect 3, or 'Play My Music' by the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

  
**_

"Shane!" Mitchie ran off the porch and towards the limo where Shane was just stepping out. She threw herself at him and he caught her in his arms.

"Woah Mitch," He laughed, "You act like you haven't seen me in years."

She looked up at him, grinning. "It feels like years."

"I just saw you yesterday."

"And what? I can't miss my boyfriend?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course you can." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She giggled softly once they broke off and dropped her arms to her side but still remained close to him.

"Hi Mitchie!" Jason waved happily as he stepped out of the limo. Mitchie smiled and walked over and gave him a friendly hug.

"Hey Jase, what's in the bag?" She motioned to the big plastic bag that Jason was holding.

Jason grinned brightly and held it up proudly. "I've got hats!"

Mitchie furrowed her brow. "Hats?" She looked to Shane for an explanation and he only sighed and rolled his eyes.

Jason nodded vigorously. "Yeah, hats! I didn't know how many people were going to be here so I bought twenty!"

"What kind of hats exactly?"

Jason smirked and shook his head. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Okay." Mitchie answered simply and went to turn back to Shane.

"Alright, Alright, alright! I'll tell you!" Jason exclaimed grabbing her hand to stop her. She turned back to him and laughed softly. "Actually I'll show you."

He took one hat out of the bag and placed it on his head. "Ta da!" The hat was a black pilgrim hat with one added feature. Fake feathers glued to the back to make it look like it had a turkey tail.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows and stared at Jason with his hat on with a big grin on his face. She could tell that Jason was awaiting a response from her. "Uh…" She let out a small laugh. "Wow Jase, that's…That's something alright."

Jason's grin broadened, happy with that answer and took out another hat and handed it to her. "Here!"

Mitchie smiled and took the hat from him and happily placed it on her head. She didn't care if it was one of the most ridiculous hats she ever wore, it would make Jason happy and she loved to see Jason happy.

She reached into the bag and took out another hat and turned to Shane. Immediately he raised his hands and took a step back. "No. no, no, no, no. I already told Jason I am NOT wearing that."

Mitchie pouted out her bottom lip and blinked at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes. He crossed his arms and stared at her stubbornly. "No." He repeated but Mitchie still continued with the look. He finally tore his gaze away from her and stared off in the opposite direction. About fifteen seconds later he looked back and saw Mitchie still giving him the pout. He groaned and his arms fell in defeat.

Mitchie's pout turned into a grin and she bounded over to him. She placed the hat on his head and giggled at the expression on his face. "Aw Shane, you look so cute!"

He smirked, "As opposed to anytime else?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Cool it Pop Star, your head will get too big for that hat."

He opened his mouth to speak and she knew he would make a smart mouthed comment. "Don't even dare."

He shut his mouth but the smirk remained on his face. She scoffed. "Come on, let's get inside."

He nodded and slung his arm around her and they started heading toward the house with Jason quickly following behind.

They reached the front porch and saw Liv, Cassie and Julie staring at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Mitchie smiled brightly and glanced up at Shane quickly, "Shane these are my cousins Liv, Cassie and Julie. And guys, this is my boyfriend, Shane."

"Hey, what's up?" Shane greeted.

The girls' eyes widened further knowing that his comment was directed at them.

"Oh My God…" Julie and Cassie whispered at the same time finally finding their voice.

"Shut. Up." Liv stated. "Mitchie, you're really dating Shane Gray?"

Mitchie nodded, grinning. "I sure am."

"Hi! I'm Jason!" Jason popped out from behind Shane and Mitchie.

The three girls looked at him and giggled. "We know." Cassie answered dreamily.

Jason's eyes widened and he looked at Shane. "Dude…they know me!"

Shane furrowed his brow and shot a look at Jason. "Jason…you're famous. EVERYBODY knows you."

"Oh yeah."

Shane rolled his eyes and Mitchie giggled.

"Wait a minute." Liv held up her hands and looked at them. "You're the boyfriend who's staying for Thanksgiving?"

Shane looked down at Mitchie somewhat nervously, "I hope so."

She gave her cousin a look and then glanced up at him and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Shane, I don't have another boyfriend." She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "You're my one and only." She whispered near his ear and a bright smile crossed his face.

He looked back at Liv. "In that case yes."

"Shut up!" She squealed.

Jason's face contorted in confusion. "Why do you keep telling us to shut up? That's not very nice."

Shane dropped and shook his head while Mitchie placed her hand on his shoulder gently. "Jase, to quote the Princess Diaries, 'shut up, doesn't always mean shut up, It's also like, 'Oh My, Gee Wiz, Holy Cow.'"

"Ohhh! Okay." Jason grinned happily.

"This is going to be a long day." Shane muttered and Mitchie slapped his chest.

He shot a look at her and she returned with a look that read 'behave.' Mitchie turned back to look at her cousins. She saw that all three were still staring at Shane and Jason, totally star struck.

"Well let's go inside." Mitchie suggested. "It's a little chilly out here."

But Liv, Cassie and Julie didn't move. Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully and unlinked herself from Shane and went over to them. "Alright come on, you can ogle Shane and Jason inside…let's go." She gave each of them a push so they would get moving.

As they headed inside Liv stood on the other side of Shane and started twirling her wavy brown hair around her finger while staring flirtatiously up at him. "So Shane…do you recognize my voice?"

Shane gave her an odd look and subtly took Mitchie's hand in his drawing her closer to him. "Um…no."

"I didn't expect you too but you answered one of my calls on a radio show."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Liv nodded. "My name is Olivia but thanks to Nate I changed it to Liv."

He raised his eyebrows and let out an obvious fake laugh, which seemed to fool Olivia, and then turned to Mitchie and mouthed, 'She scares me'. Mitchie bit her lip to keep from laughing and nudged him softly.

Connie appeared from the kitchen and smiled at them. "Oh Shane, Jason, I thought I heard squealing."

"Hi Connie." Shane greeted kindly.

"Hi Mrs. Torres!" Jason said happily.

Connie looked at the eldest boy of Connect 3 and smiled softly at him. "Jason you can call me Connie."

"Ok, Hi Connie!" He replied in the same tone of voice.

Connie laughed softly. "Hi Jason." She turned to Mitchie, "Mitch, why don't you bring the boys in the kitchen to meet your Aunt and Uncle."

Julie gasped suddenly which brought everyone's attention to her. She grinned, "I can't wait to see Jeff's face when he sees Shane and Jason!" She giggled.

"Who's Jeff?" Shane questioned.

Mitchie was about to answer when Cassie beat her to it. "He's our totally jealous brother. He claims he doesn't like Connect 3."

"He thinks you're stupid." Julie added.

"How RUDE!" Jason exclaimed.

"I know right!" Julie said in the same tone of voice.

Mitchie laughed and linked her arm with Shane's. "Come on." She walked with him into the kitchen. All eyes turned to them. Steve smiled at them softly, her Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Ben eyes Shane carefully as if trying to figure out where they had seen him while Jeff stared at them hardly.

"You can't be serious."

Mitchie ignored him and smiled and presented Shane. "Aunt Chelsea, Uncle Ben, this is my boyfriend Shane Gray."

Shane smiled softly and lifted his hand in a wave. "Hello."

"Shane Gray?" Aunt Chelsea said his name thoughtfully. "As in…the singer?"

Shane nodded in affirmation. "That's me."

"My Daughters love your band." Uncle Ben said.

Shane looked over his shoulder and looked at Liv, Cassie and Julie who had gathered in the doorway and giggled. He laughed softly and turned back to look at her uncle. "Yes I know."

Mitchie saw Jason out of the corner of her eye and reached behind her and grabbed his hand. She dragged him up so he was standing on the other side of her. "And this is Jason White, a good friend of mine and Shane's and…"

"Oh dude you play the guitar!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "I do."

Jeff stood up from his place beside his father and took a few steps toward Jason looking awestruck.

"Jeff I thought you hated Connect 3." Liv stated.

"Yeah but this dude has serious guitar skills!" He explained motioning towards Jason. "How do you play guitar like that?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know…I just…do."

"I just started taking guitar lessons and I am nowhere near as good as you!"

Jason smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

"Well that was unexpected." Cassie whispered to Julie. Mitchie heard it and giggled softly.

"So Shane," Ben started to change the subject, "How long have you and Mitchie been going out?"

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and smiled. He tightened his grip around her and glanced back at her uncle. "For about three weeks…altogether."

"Altogether?" Chelsea asked.

"Well Shane and I had a little break up for about a day and before that it was about a week and then after we got back together it was about two and a half weeks." Mitchie explained.

"Wow, you two seem really close for only being together for three weeks." Chelsea observed.

"Mitch and I were friends before we went out and we both liked each other as more than friends during that time so by the time we actually got together our feelings were already strong." Shane explained.

"Wait a minute you knew Shane Gray for at least a month and you didn't tell me?" Liv exclaimed.

Mitchie looked over at her and smiled sheepishly. "It was three months actually."

Liv scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Am I the only one that was left out of the loop? Who else knows?"

Mitchie shook her head, "Not many people. Only my friends Sierra and Caitlyn. Oh and Amanda."

"Amanda? As in your ten year old cousin Amanda?"

She nodded. "That was sort of an accident that she met Shane though. While Shane was still on tour and he was nearby, the tour bus broke down so Mom and Dad let him stay here over night and we all totally forgot that Amanda was visiting for Mom's birthday. So I couldn't just hide Shane all day and I know how much she loves him so I introduced him to her."

"But that was when we were still just friends." Shane added.

"That was an interesting day." Connie agreed.

Mitchie nodded. "We always seem to have stupid little fights don't we Shane?"

"And it's always linked to how we feel for each other."

"Well hopefully we're done with those stupid fights."

Shane nodded in agreement and kissed the side of her head softly.

"Well you guys, dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half, so you kids can go do whatever." Connie told them.

Jason's face lit up as he remembered something. "Ooh! Can I hand out my hats?" He asked holding up the plastic bag.

"Oh THAT'S where Mitchie and Shane got the hats from…I was wondering where those came from." Connie said.

"I made one for everybody!" Jason exclaimed and took the hats out one by one and handed it to everyone in the room. Cassie, Julie and even Liv were excited to wear it. Jeff didn't seem too pleased and Steve, Chelsea, Ben and Connie seemed indifferent.

After that Shane, Mitchie, Cassie, Julie and Liv went up to Mitchie's room while Jason and Jeff went into the living room to talk about guitars.

In Mitchie's room, Shane sat on Mitchie's bed rested up against the wall with Mitchie sitting in between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her. Cassie and Julie sat on the foot of her bed across from the couple and Liv sat in Mitchie's desk chair.

Over the course of the hour and a half they had before dinner, Julie, being the hopeless romantic that she is, requested that Mitchie and Shane tell her about how they met and how they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

So Shane and Mitchie took turns in telling their long story about the video blog, the comments, Shane's change in attitude, the concert, the visit to the talent show, the petition, how they became friends, they went into more detail about the homecoming game and the incident with Amanda and then the incident with Jason, the other concert, the day Shane took Mitchie to the park and confessed his feelings, their first date, the break up and finally the make up.

All three girls 'awwed' at various points throughout the story. At the end of their tale, Julie exclaimed, "That was the most romantic and cutest story that I have ever heard!"

Mitchie turned her head to look at Shane with a smile on her face. He looked back down at her also smiling. He kissed the side of her face lightly and her smile grew. She snuggled back into his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Okay Mitch I was a little annoyed at you before because you didn't tell me about your famous boyfriend," Liv said from her place in the chair, "But I'll totally forgive you because you two are just the cutest couple that I have ever seen."

Mitchie blushed beat red and even Shane turned a very light pink.

"My mom was right, even if you liked each other for a few months, you seem really, really close. Like it's been years."

"I've thought about that myself." Shane answered. "I just feel this really strong connection to Mitchie kind of like I've been with her for years."

"Do you love her?" Cassie asked innocently.

"Cassie!" Liv and Julie scolded and Mitchie blushed once again. She bit her lip and stared down at the comforter on her bed. As soon as the question was asked she felt Shane tense up beneath her.

"What?"

"You don't ask that!" Liv hissed. "That's so rude!"

"Well…" Shane started, laughing nervously.

Mitchie swallowed and placed her hand over his. "You don't have to answer Shane." She murmured quietly. She felt Shane relax but he answered anyway, "Yes."

All four girls in the room snapped their heads toward him. Mitchie stared up at him wide eyed. "What?" She whispered.

He stared her right in the eyes. "Mitchie I know it's only been a few weeks but I feel like I can't live without you. And even so, I want to make you happy, no matter what that takes. I don't know, perhaps I could be wrong, but what I feel for you is so much more than just a crush or an infatuation. You don't have to say it back, I won't blame you, I know you probably don't feel as strongly as I do. And if you don't like me saying it, I won't, I just thought I should answer your cousin's question honestly."

Mitchie stared at him shocked. She couldn't believe that he had just said that he loved her. Shane LOVED her. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Love was a very powerful word and Mitchie always hated it when she heard boyfriends and girlfriend tossing it around in the school hallways and then they break up two days later or cheat on each other or just use each other for sex. None of that is love. But is what she feels for Shane love? Everything that Shane had just told her, she felt the same exact way. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him and would give anything to see him happy. "Shane…" She whispered. "I..."

A nervous look appeared on Shane's face and she smiled at him and rested her hand on the side of his face. She completely forgot that her cousins were in the room. "I love you."

His eyes lit up and a bright smile spread across his face. "It is early though. However I do want you to know how strongly I feel about you." She took his face in both of her hands and brought his lips to meet hers. She poured everything that was in her into that kiss. Every last feeling she had for him was expressed in that kiss. The best part of it was she felt Shane responding to the kiss with the same fervor. They had never kissed like this before; it was only always short and sweet. It was intense and full of emotion and Mitchie loved the way it felt. They only reluctantly pulled apart when the need for oxygen was too great.

"Wow." She heard Shane mutter and she smiled. She opened her eyes and saw that he was gazing lovingly into her eyes.

His eyes flickered to the side and the smile faded from his face. A light blush spread across his cheeks. She turned to see what made him react that way and saw her cousins all staring at them with wide eyes but with smiles. Mitchie flushed and turned away sheepishly. "Sorry." She muttered. "I guess that was a little too much PDA."

"Mitchie…that was awesome." Liv stated. "I just witnessed you two confess your love to each other and then have a make out session. I promise I won't tell anyone, but really its not everyday you get to see Shane Gray confess his love to someone."

Shane furrowed his brow, "I've never done that before…and I don't plan on doing it to anyone else either."

"Which is why we were so incredibly lucky to witness this."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell anyone, even when Shane and I do tell the public that we're together. Something like that is very personal and I for one don't want my personal love life known by the world especially by Shane's crazy fans that will hate me."

Liv shook her head, "I promise I won't tell anyone. This will just be a moment between us."

Mitchie smiled gratefully and looked to her younger cousins. "Cassie? Julie?"

"We won't tell anyone either." They answered together.

The rest of the time they got completely off the topic of Mitchie and Shane's relationship. They talked about Shane's life on tour and stuff and they all just got to know each other.

Soon they heard Connie calling for them to come down for dinner. They all walked down, Mitchie and Shane attached at the hand. When they got down they saw that everyone had gathered in the dining room and that two other people were now in the room.

Mitchie smiled brightly and let go of Shane's hand. "Grandma! Grandpa!" She ran over to the table and hugged each of her grandparents. She hadn't seen them in a long time and missed them.

"Hello Mitchie dear." Her Grandmother greeted and kissed her cheek in a hello.

"How are you Miss Mitchie?" Her Grandfather asked.

"I'm good." She smiled.

"Mitchie." Her Grandmother called and Mitchie walked over to her. Her Grandma leaned in closer to her, "Who is that boy you came in with?" She intended it to be so low that only Mitchie could hear it but her grandmother was always a loud person and so everyone in the room, including Shane, heard it. Shane's lips curved up in a small smile and Mitchie grinned.

"That's my boyfriend Shane."

Grandma looked over to Shane and observed him thoughtfully. While she was doing this, Connie walked in and told everyone to take a seat. Mitchie walked around to the other side of the table and sat down and Shane sat down next to her. The two were directly across from her grandparents.

"How old are you Shane?" Mitchie's grandmother asked suddenly.

"I just turned eighteen over the summer." Shane responded politely.

Grandma pursed her lips, "Is that so? And you are aware that Mitchie is sixteen years old?"

Mitchie's eyes widened in alarm and she sunk in her chair a little bit. Yes she knew that Shane knew that she was sixteen. But her grandmother was always a little protective of her and always told her that she would have to meet the perfect guy for her to really approve. And what was on her list of imperfection? Being eighteen or older.

Shane cleared his throat. "Yes Ma'am. I am aware of that."

Grandma turned to Steve. "Steven, did you know that Shane was eighteen?"

Steve nodded, "Yes mom I did. Shane is a very nice and trustworthy boy."

Shane was shocked and surprised that such a nice compliment came out of Mitchie's father. He always thought he had a trust issue with him. But now he found out that he trusts him.

"Is that right?" Grandma asked.

Connie walked in with a tray of food. Hearing the last part of the conversation she responded with, "Yes, Shane is a very wonderful boy. As I told him before, I couldn't choose anyone else on this Earth more perfect for my Mitchie."

Shane stared at Connie and beamed. Did Mitchie's parents really think that highly of him?

Connie caught his eye and smiled at him, giving him a curt nod which answered his unasked question. He looked to Steve for an unsaid answer from him and got the same curt nod. Shane grinned and looked around at Chelsea and Ben and saw that they were smiling at him. He looked at Mitchie and saw that she had risen in her chair and was smiling at him. She reached under the table and placed her hand on top of his. He flipped his hand over and entwined his fingers with hers.

Liv, Cassie and Julie smiled knowingly at them.

Grandma glanced back at Shane. "My son and daughter in law seem to think very highly of you Shane."

"Well I do realize I am a little older than Mitchie but I deeply care about her and I would never do anything to hurt her or to betray yours or her parents trust." Shane said confidently.

Grandma looked at Steve, who nodded, and then to Connie, who also nodded and finally to Mitchie who looked hopeful.

Grandma smiled softly and looked back to Shane. "You've got my approval Shane."

Shane smiled brightly and thanked her.

Grandpa looked at Shane for a few moments, "I feel like I have seen you before."

"Of course you have." Jeff responded from his place beside Jason on the other table. "His pictures are all over the girls' rooms."

"Jeff!" Liv, Cassie and Julie all hissed at him. Shane only laughed. "Don't worry, I'm used to it."

"Ah yes," Grandpa said in recognition, "You're the lead singer of that band that has all those teenage girls swooning." He looked to Jason at the other table. "And you're the guitarist right?"

Shane and Jason nodded.

Grandma gasped. "You're that band that has that song 'Play My Music'."

Shane smiled and nodded again. "That's us."

Grandma grinned and clapped her hands together. "I love that song!" She laughed softly and then started singing, "Turn on that radio as loud as it can go wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground."

All the adults started laughing but Mitchie, Liv, Cassie, Julie, and Jeff all sat with their eyes wide, staring in horror at their grandmother. Shane just sat there amused and Jason had a smile on his face as usual.

"Say goodbye to all my fears one good song may disappear…" Connie continued on and Mitchie sank in her seat. Shane laughed softly and sang along with them, "And nothing in the world can bring me down."

"Bring me down." Jason echoed.

"Head clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking, there's no faking what you feel when you ride it home, yeah." Cassie and Julie sang trying to do an impression of Nate. Shane laughed at that and sang with them, "Music's in my soul, I can hear it every day, and every night, it's the one thing on my mind. Music's got control, and I'm never letting go, no, no. I just want to play my music."

They all burst into laughter, including Mitchie and Jeff.

Mitchie would later recall that that was the best Thanksgiving she had ever had.

* * *

_**A/n: I wanted to do more but the chapter was already getting too long and I added more than I had originally planned. Like the whole Smitchie confesses their love wasn't in my original plan or the completely random bursting into song at the end…yeah…that was all me winging it. **_

_**But anyway…I hope you liked it and please review!!! **_


	25. Chapter 24

_**A/N: I am so glad that all of you liked the last chapter with Mitchie's grandma and the Smitchie fluff. I really have no good ideas right now…I get this dilemma a lot, I know where I'm going, just don't know how to fill the gap between now and then. This will just be a filler chapter and I will just mention the character that I held auditions for (AKA **__**future-rokkstarr) but she and the other two will not be appearing for a few chapters yet. This chapter will have a little bit of everything, humor, angst, romance, all of that hooplah. **_

_**Oh and guess what my school has had four, count them FOUR, bomb threats within seven days. It's so dumb no one in my district has the guts to actually do it…just some immature doofus' who are just like 'hahaha lets write a bomb threat on the wall because the school in town next to us did it and they got out of school!' so yeah…we got out of school for like an hour either standing outside (in the rain and freezing cold) on the field or crammed onto buses and evacuated. And then once the police come and open every single locker in the school we go right back and continue on with our day. It just pisses me off. Yo and they're so stupid the principal calls an assembly tells the whole school which includes that kid that who ever does this is going to jail and they go and do it two periods later!! Honestly how stupid can you get?!! Anyways…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3 or PEEPS or Burnin' Up by The Jonas Brothers.  


* * *

  
**_

"Mitchie!!" That was the first thing she heard when she entered the boys apartment. Jason came running around the corner, a frantic look on his face and hid behind Mitchie. She looked over her shoulder, casting him an amused yet confused smile, "What's wrong Jase?"

"Nate's trying to steal my PEEPS!" Jason shouted holding up his box of PEEPS.

Nate came walked around the corner. "Nate!" Mitchie scolded him.

"Mitchie, if he eats those he will be off the walls." Nate explained to her calmly.

"I don't want to eat them!" Jason responded. "Why would I want to eat them? They're chicks Nate, CHICKS!"

Nate rolled his eyes, "They're PEEPS Jason. Marshmallow candies! You're supposed to eat them!"

Jason's eyes widened and he looked down at the box in his hand. "How could anyone eat a chick?!"

"It's not a real chick Jason! It's a candy!"

"But they're so cute!"

"It's sugar coated sugar!"

"GUYS!" Mitchie broke up their argument. "Now that we've established that Jason is not going to eat the PEEPS, if you're going to argue, can you not stand here?"

"Sorry." Both boys mumbled and they walked off in the opposite direction. Mitchie giggled and suddenly felt someone rest against her shoulder. She turned her head and smirked at her boyfriend who's head was rested against her shoulder.

"Save meeee." He whined. Mitchie laughed and his pout deepened.

"I'm serious Mitch, you think for ONCE they would stop arguing. Sometimes I feel like I'm they're mother that they never listen to."

She smirked, "Oh stop it, you have your moments too you know."

"Yes but its not everyday. I'm just glad that we're on break and Nate and Jason are going to visit their families tomorrow so I finally get some peace!"

Mitchie shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You're a jerk."

He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes playfully, "Oh, I'm a jerk am I?"

"Yes you are."

She squealed when Shane poked her sides. "Shane!" She cried and he laughed.

She crossed her arms and huphed. "This just proves my point."

Shane walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked up at her and gave her a very adorable 'puppy face'. Mitchie mock glared at him for a moment and then a smile spread across her face. He grinned and pursed his lips. "Kiss?" He muttered and Mitchie leaned her head near his and kissed his lips quickly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She giggled. He smirked and kissed the side of her face softly. She smiled and giggled again when his breath tickled her ear. "I missed you." He muttered proceeding to trail light kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. She hummed in response, her eyes closing, relishing the feeling of his lips against her skin.

She couldn't believe that she and Shane had been dating for a little bit over a month. At some points in time it felt like it was long but at some points it had seemed short. She couldn't believe that only after a month she felt comfortable with Shane being this intimate with her. In the past when she thought of having a boyfriend she thought at least for the first few months she would still feel awkward just giving the softest of kisses. But Shane was a whole other story. She had no problem being in his arms and just letting him kiss the side of her face, her neck and her shoulder. Their kisses occasionally grew more heated when they were alone and Mitchie felt content and never felt the need to stop Shane because he would be going too far. She could trust Shane to know what was safe to do and what was not. At one point, he stopped mid kiss to ask if he was going too far with her, her only response was to smile and plunge right back into the kiss with the same intensity as before.

Shane made his way back up from her shoulder to the side of her face. He kissed the side of her lips and turned her in his arms. They locked eyes with one another for a few seconds and then he captured her lips with his. She responded to the kiss immediately and her arms slid around his neck. She smiled into the kiss and played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

The kiss lasted as long as it possibly could until they finally broke off. Shane rested his forehead against Mitchie's and they remained that way just locked in each other's embrace for a good few minutes.

"I love you." He muttered and the moment the words left his lips, a grin lit up her facial features and tingles shot up and down her whole body. No matter how many times he said it, it still affected her the same way.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head. Shane, feeling the sudden loss of contact, also lifted his head. He smiled when he saw her grinning at him. She leaned up and gave him a soft, quick kiss. "I love you too." She muttered against his lips.

He grinned and pulled her closer to him. She let her hands fall from his neck and wrapped them around his middle and her head rested against his chest. She sighed in content and he kissed the top of her head lightly and rested his head atop of hers.

"We should go see if Nate and Jason are behaving themselves." She said after a few minutes.

He groaned. "Mit-chie! Way to ruin a moment!"

She lifted her head and mock glared at him. "Shane you're horrible. They're your best friends!"

He pouted. "And you're my girlfriend, I see them everyday, once we go on tour I don't get to see you."

"Well you're not on tour right now." She pointed out.

"But I will be in about a month a half and I want to spend as much time as I can with you." He responded and his pout returned.

She smirked up at him. "Oh stop pouting Shane."

His pout deepened and his eyes rounded out to give that puppy face again. "Shane stop!" She laughed and looked away but her eyes were drawn back to him. "You know how adorable I think your pout is."

He nodded still in the pout.

"Are you staying that way because you know you always get a kiss because I can't resist your pouty lips?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

He nodded again and she rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him quickly. Just as she was about to pull back he gripped her tight around the waist and pulled her in again.

"I think it's true," She whispered after they parted, "You really are a mush Shane Gray."

He smiled down at her. "I prefer the term Love Sick Drunk."

She laughed lightly and took a step back. She shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Come on my Love Sick Drunk let's go see Nate and Jason."

Shane smirked and they both made their way to the kitchen, hand in hand. When they got to the kitchen they found Jason and Nate had finally stopped arguing. Jason was sitting at the end of the table watching his feet intently. Nate sat at the opposite end with a small smile on his face as he stared out into space.

Mitchie and Shane took a seat between them. They glanced at Nate, looked at each other and then back to Nate.

Mitchie smirked. "Dreaming about Caitlyn Nate?" Mitchie asked with a teasing tone.

The curly haired boy turned to Mitchie and grinned sheepishly. "I miss her, I haven't seen her in a while." He sighed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "It sucks as soon as I get back from visiting from my parents she goes on a family vacation."

"Yeah who goes on vacation in December anyway?" Shane asked and Mitchie slapped his arm and gave him a look.

"Apparently Caitlyn's, don't make fun of her family's vacation traditions." She scolded playfully. Shane stuck out his tongue at her.

"Where's your friend Mitchie?" Jason spoke up. "Sierra?"

"She's busy today." Mitchie replied and then grinned. Shane followed quickly after. "Oohh! Jason has a crush!"

Jason blushed and shook his head, "I do not! She just seems like a really cool person."

"Uh huh." Shane looked at him skeptically with a smirk.

"I don't like her!" Jason's voice cracked on the word 'like'. "At least not like that. We're friends, that's all."

"Yeah, that's what Shane and Mitchie kept saying and look how they are now." Nate motioned to Shane and Mitchie.

"That's different." Jason protested.

"How so?" Nate questioned.

"Because…uh...because...just because it is!"

Nate rolled his eyes and Shane chuckled. "Great answer Jase."

"Well it is different! You two were made for each other!" Jason responded. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and then Mitchie bit her lip and looked down.

"Well maybe you and Sierra are made for each other." Mitchie said when she lifted her head.

Jason shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Shane asked.

Jason looked down sadly, "Why would she ever like someone like me?"

Mitchie gasped, "Jason! Someone like you?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

Jason shrugged quietly.

"Jason people love you!"

"My fans love me." He replied. "And that's because they don't know me."

"Jase, I love you, you're like my brother!"

"I know Mitch, and you're like my sister but it's different. No girl could ever like me like the way you love Shane."

"I'm sure that's not true." Mitchie reasoned. He looked up at her and gave the most pathetic look. "All the girls I've ever dated haven't liked me for me. They just wanted to hang with Connect 3 and to get their name on the news. I never even had a girlfriend until Connect 3 started." He sighed. "I was the kid no one liked."

Mitchie furrowed her brow and scooted her chair over to Jason so she was right next to him. She extended out her arms and wrapped them around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jason took a deep breathe and started his story. "Since the beginning of high school I liked this girl but she was head of the volleyball team and way out of my league. It was my junior year and our junior prom was coming up. I decided to be brave and ask her out. She told me she would think about it. I was so happy for days; nothing or no one could bring me down. The next week she stopped me in the hallway in front of all her friends and shot me down—hard. She told me that she would never in a million years go to the prom with me. She asked me why I even bothered to ask."

"That bitch!" Nate hissed. Mitchie and Shane looked at him in surprise. They didn't expect that to come out of his mouth.

"Nate!"

"What?" He snapped looking at Shane. "It's true!" He turned his attention from Shane to Jason. "Jason I had no idea that happened to you." Even though Nate and Jason fought a lot it was clear that Nate thought of Jason as a brother and cared for him.

"It's alright Nate." Jason replied quietly with a small smile.

"Is that why you were so quiet that summer at Camp Rock?" Shane asked.

Jason nodded. "I didn't even want to go that year I was so down. My parents convinced me though that I had to go and that my music would help me feel better." He smiled softly and looked between Shane and Nate. "I'm glad they made me go, if I didn't, Connect 3 wouldn't exist and I wouldn't have two of the best friends I've ever had."

Shane and Nate smiled and Mitchie 'awwed'.

"That reminds me I always wanted to know how Connect 3 got started." Mitchie said glancing at all the boys. "I know it was at Camp Rock but I don't know much more."

"Not many people do." Shane said. "Only the people who went to Camp that year do, we really haven't told anybody."

Mitchie grinned and leaned forward towards Shane. "Do I get special girlfriend privileges and get to hear the story?"

Shane looked at Nate and Jason and they both shrugged. Not any one of them had a problem with it. "Sure."

"Yay!" Mitchie clapped and giggled excitedly. She shifted in her seat and got comfortable to listen to their story.

"Alright well this past summer it was just three years ago that we all met." Shane started. "We had all gone to Camp Rock before that but we all ran in different circles and never really talked to each other. Like if you asked me who Nate Brown or Jason White was back then I would have told you that I had no idea."

"And Shane was just known around Camp as Brown's nephew." Nate explained.

Shane nodded. "And some people had mixed feelings about me. Some people thought it was cool that I was Brown's nephew while others," He shot a pointed look at Nate, "Thought I was a spoiled teenager who only got into Camp because Brown was my uncle."

"Hey!" Nate protested. "In my defense Shane did walk around Camp like he was top man on campus."

Mitchie smirked, "What else is new?"

Shane shot her a look. "Ha-ha very funny."

She grinned and blew him a kiss.

He smiled and shook his head lightly. "Anyway, one day I was walking by the lake and I heard music. I walked onto the dock and saw Nate with his guitar and he was singing. I watched him for a few moments until he finally noticed me and asked me if I had a problem."

Nate laughed. "Yeah! I remember that."

"I ignored his rude question and told him that I really liked what he was playing and asked if he wrote it. His immediate response to that was that I would steal his song and claim it as my own. I told him that I wasn't like that and asked the question again. Skeptically, he answered the question and once again I told him that I liked it. I went over and sat next to him and for a while we just sat talking, getting to know each other and I played him some of my songs and he played me some of his."

"It turned out," Nate continued, "That we had the same type of music. I really liked the way Shane performed and once when we tried harmonizing a song, our voices blended really well. It took a few days, but I finally lost all the prejudice thoughts I had of Shane and we became friends."

"One day on our way to lunch we heard someone seriously shredding on guitar." Shane once again took over. "Both Nate and I were impressed by this kid's guitar skills and so we go to find where the sound is coming from. We eventually find its coming from the mess hall and we peer inside and see Jason inside by himself totally rocking out on his guitar."

"Yeah!" Jason exclaimed. "I remember looking up and seeing them staring at me from outside the window. I thought they were mad at me for taking their spot or something."

"He looked really shy and scared like we were going to snap at him." Nate said.

"He packed up his guitar and amp so quick and almost bolted out of there before we could say anything. But I stopped him in time and told him that we weren't kicking him out and that he sounded really good on guitar."

Jason nodded, "I believe Nate's exact words were, 'yeah dude you so totally rock! How did you learn to play like that?'"

"No, it was more like," Shane continued in a more high pitched voice, "'Yeah dude you so totally rock-" He was cut off by Nate whacking him on the arm and he laughed.

"Shut up!"

Mitchie gave them an odd, questioning look.

"When we met my voice wasn't matured yet." Nate grumbled in explanation.

"He sounded like a girl!" Shane exclaimed still laughing. Nate narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"Alright Shane…Mitchie wants to hear the story of how we met not how I was going through puberty."

Shane let out a few last chuckles and then finally stopped. "Alright, alright, I'm good." He let out a breath.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, so we told Jason how awesome he was at guitar and we told him to have lunch with us. After that day we all became really good friends and we started to write songs together."

"We decided to start a band because we all had the same style of music and we all mixed with each other really well. We eventually came to the decision that Shane and I would share lead vocals and Jason would have lead guitarist because he didn't like his singing voice so much. And I also became one of the guitarists because we needed one more and I had been playing longer than Shane even though I was younger than him." Nate explained.

"So we wrote a couple of songs, practiced them a lot and entered Final Jam. I personally thought we rocked the house but we didn't win." Shane grumbled.

"But there were talent scouts there and despite the fact that we didn't win Final Jam, they went straight to us after the show and told us that we had just the sort of talent the world needed. They referred us to the label and only a few days after we were called down to perform. They loved us and told us that a record deal was ours."

"Jason and I were all for it but Nate needed some convincing." Shane said.

"But I came around and when we went to sign for a record deal they asked if we had a name. We said no. Then they asked us how long we had been a band. We said only a few weeks. They all seemed surprised at that answer. Our manager stared at us in thought and asked us if we had just met this summer. We said yes. He said something about connecting for the first time at a music camp and then finally exclaimed, 'Connect 3!' We weren't so fond of the name, I thought it sounded corny but we took it and recorded the few songs we had written and released them and they were all top hits."

"And that's how Connect 3 came to be." Shane concluded.

"Wow." Mitchie commented. "That was very interesting." She said sincerely. "I had never imagined it like that."

"How did you imagine it?" Shane asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, just not like that."

He chuckled softly and she smiled sheepishly.

"Alright now that story time is over, what do you all want to do?" Nate asked.

Shane and Jason shrugged but Mitchie's face lit up. "Do you guys have your guitars?"

Nate and Jason nodded. "Of course," Nate replied, "We always have them around."

"Can you give me a sneak peak at one of your songs from your new album?" She gave them a pleading smile. At their hesitant looks, she looked straight at Shane and pulled a pouty face at him, "Pleaaase Shane."

Shane stared at her a few moments trying to be strong but he finally caved and looked at his band mates. "Guys?" He asked helplessly.

Nate sighed, "Alright, ONE song."

Mitchie grinned and leapt out of her chair. She ran over to Nate and hugged him. "Thank you Nate!"

He rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head, "Yeah, yeah. You're just lucky you're boyfriend is a complete mush when it comes to you."

Mitchie grinned and glanced at Shane and ran over to him and gave him a kiss in thanks. He looked like he literally could melt at any second. Nate and Jason walked over to him and Nate grabbed his arm. "Come on Mush let's get set up."

"For the record I prefer Love Sick Drunk." Shane corrected as he was dragged out of the room by Nate. He looked over his shoulder at Mitchie and winked. She giggled and then made her way to the living room.

She sat down on the couch and waited for the guys to set up. They came into the room a few moments later with their guitars and amps and microphone stands. Shane rolled in a portable sound system and hooked up his microphone while Jason and Nate set up their amps and guitars.

It took them a few minutes to set everything up. They turned down the volume on everything so they wouldn't disturb anyone else by playing too loudly.

When they were done, Shane took the front microphone and looked over to Mitchie. "Ladies and…lady." Mitchie giggled and Shane smirked.

"This little number is entitled 'Burnin' Up." He looked over to Nate and nodded him in. Both he and Jason started playing lightly and then Shane came in.

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes_

Nate came in and took over the chorus.

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

Shane entered again and joined Nate for the next verse.

_I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself... Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress! )  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath!_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby  
_

_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Oh, starin' me down  
I know you feel it too  
_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_Burnin' up for you baby

* * *

  
_

_**A/N: Ummm yea…crappy ending….I really have no ideas….If you have any ideas please tell me I would love to know!! Review!!! And tell me ideas!!!!!! PLEASE!! Don't make me get Shane and his pouty face!!! **_


	26. Chapter 25

_**A/N: I'd like to give a big thanks to Mary (Anonymous) for giving me an idea for this chapter!! I think it will finally have of what some of you want. JIERRA! Woo! **_

_**This chapter is most Jason centric there is little Smitchie and little Naitlyn. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3.

* * *

  
**_

Sierra watched her two friends cautiously. Mitchie and Caitlyn sat in the seat across from her giggling and smirking with each other. It was a Friday afternoon and Mitchie had invited both she and Caitlyn over for the day. Sierra called her parents right after school ended and asked them if it was alright. Of course, they said yes.

Mitchie and Caitlyn had been acting odd all day. Mitchie had a smile on her face when she was asking Sierra to come over and Caitlyn was trying to suppress a grin. She definitely knew Mitchie well enough to know that she was up to something and she had gotten to know Caitlyn over the past three and a half months very well to know that she was a mastermind. Sierra knew of both times that Caitlyn set Shane and Mitchie up. Caitlyn always had a plan up her sleeve. Sierra wondered what her plan was this time. It couldn't have anything to do with Shane and Mitchie because Mitchie seemed to be in on it as well. The plan HAD to be about her.

She sighed and rested her head against the cool glass of the window and watched as the scenery outside passed by. She ignored Caitlyn and Mitchie's giggling and just waited for the rest of the bus ride.

When it got to Mitchie's stop, she lifted her head and saw Mitchie and Caitlyn get up and start to head for the door. Mitchie looked over her shoulder and smiled at her. "Come on Si!"

Sierra grabbed her bag and followed after Mitchie and Caitlyn. She shivered as the cold December air hit her and tightened her jacket around her. She saw Caitlyn and Mitchie walking side by side up ahead of her and ran to catch up with them. Once she was beside Mitchie, they both looked at her and smiled.

Sierra raised her eyebrows in question. She REALLY wanted to know what was going on. Caitlyn and Mitchie only laughed in response and continued to walk. Sierra made a face and continued to think about what they were planning.

She had just about given up thought when they reached Mitchie's house. There was a car in the driveway that she didn't recognize. "Hey Mitch, whose car is that?"

Mitchie smirked over her shoulder. "You'll see." She replied in sing song and opened the door. She walked in followed by Caitlyn, followed by Sierra.

Sierra furrowed her eyebrows and looked around the house. It was the same house she had known her best friend to live in since she was five but somehow it seemed different. It seemed…quiet…and clean.

Sierra looked around suspiciously. "Mitchie, what's going on?" She questioned slowly.

Mitchie only smiled at her and then looked upwards. "GUYS!" She shouted. "We're home!"

Sierra looked at her curiously and then looked at Caitlyn to see if she was just as confused as she was. She wasn't.

Sierra looked up when she heard footsteps from upstairs and followed the sound. Her eyes finally landed on the stairs where Shane Gray suddenly came into view. He sprinted down the stairs and ran over to Mitchie to greet his girlfriend with a tight hug.

Once they released Mitchie's hands rested on his shoulder and she smirked up at him. "What were you doing upstairs Pop Star?"

His lips curved upwards. "I was Shane-ing up your room."

She raised her eyebrows. "Shane-ing up my room?"

He nodded. "I bought posters, took a bunch of pictures that we took, blew them up and hung them on your wall. I also bought a pillow that had my face on it from the mall. The man working the register gave me an odd look though. I told him that if there was a pillow with his face on it he would want it too."

She laughed and shook her head. "That means I have to Mitchify your room."

"He already did."

Sierra turned her head to see Nate standing in the hallway. Caitlyn smiled brightly and went over to him. She kissed him quickly and they hugged each other.

Mitchie turned to Shane with raised eyebrows. Shane grinned and nodded his head. "I took your camera and blew up pictures of you and hung them in my room in the apartment."

"And he has a box saved full of more pictures of you to decorate the tour bus." Nate said.

"Not the whole tour bus!" Shane protested. "Just my room…" He trailed off.

"Which is also my room." Nate added. "No offence Mitchie but I don't want to wake up to have your picture staring me in the face."

Mitchie laughed and shook her head. "No offence taken Nate."

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll compromise. One big poster sized next to my bed and then a picture frame on my nightstand." Shane said.

Nate nodded and held out his hand. "Deal."

Shane smiled and shook his hand.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I think you have an obsession problem with Mitchie, Shane."

Mitchie blushed and glanced at Shane. He only shrugged. "I wouldn't call it obsession. I think its only fair that if I don't get to see my girlfriend most of the time because I'm on tour than I get to have a picture of her so I can at least see her beautiful face every morning when I wake up."

"Shane!" Mitchie cooed and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed the side of his face gently. He responded with a soft kiss to the side of her head.

Sierra smiled at the couple and commented to herself how lucky they were to have each other. She shifted her vision from Shane and Mitchie to Nate and Caitlyn and saw they were also pretty cuddly with each other. Sierra always saw Nate as the serious type, but he looked so relaxed and so content with Caitlyn, she couldn't help but smile. Her two best friends had boyfriends. Boyfriends who were extremely cute and sweet and famous.

That reminded her, Where was the third member of Connect 3?

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the back hallway where the door shut. Jason came bounding around the corner wrapped up in a light jacket, rubbing his arms. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and his teeth were chattering.

Mitchie's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of him. "Jason! Are you insane?! How long were you out there?"

"I was w-watching the b-birds." He replied shakily.

"For just about the whole day." Nate replied to Mitchie's question. "I told him to come inside but he insisted that he watch the birds."

Caitlyn reached out and touched her finger tips to Jason's face. She immediately withdrew her hand with a hiss. "Jason you're freezing!"

"It's r-really c-c-cold!" He responded.

Mitchie groaned and removed herself from Shane's arms to which he pouted. She went over to the closet in the wall and took out one of her father's winter jackets. She handed it to Jason. "Here put this on I'm going to make you some hot chocolate."

Jason put the coat on and grinned. "I l-love hot ch-chocolate! W-with m-marshmallows?"

Mitchie chuckled. "Yes Jase with marshmallows." She went to take his hand. "God Jason, you are freezing!" She went back into her closet and pulled out a pair of her dad's gloves, a winter hat and a Connect 3 scarf. She handed him the gloves, reached up on her toes and pulled the hat over his head making sure to cover his red ears, and wrapped the scarf around his neck which also managed to cover his mouth. She caught Nate staring at the scarf with a questioning but amused look.

"What?" She gave him a sheepish look. "I had this scarf way before I met you guys."

Jason tried to say something through the scarf but it just came out muffled. Jason reached up to take it away from his mouth but somehow he had managed to put his gloves on wrong and couldn't get a grip on the scarf.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and pulled the scarf away from his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry to get the fabric pieces of out his mouth. She then proceeded to fix his gloves.

"There." She patted his hand once she finished. "Now you're all set. You feel any warmer?"

"A l-little." He responded.

"You're still shaking." She took his hand and led him into the kitchen and the rest of the gang followed. "Sit." She pointed to the chair and Jason sat. She went over to the cabinet and pulled out a mug and a pack of hot chocolate. She dumped the powder into the mug and went over to her water cooler and let some hot water into the mug. She stirred it with a spoon and put some milk in it so Jason wouldn't burn his tongue. She placed some marshmallows in it and brought it over to Jason.

"Th-thanks Mitchie." Jason smiled at her and grasped both hands around the mug and brought it up to his lips and took a sip.

Mitchie smiled and nodded her head. "You're welcome Jase."

Jason's eyes darted to behind Mitchie and he saw Sierra standing in the doorway. His eyes widened slightly. "Mitchie." He whispered and motioned for her to come closer with his finger. She leaned in towards him.

"Your friend is here. Sierra."

Mitchie lifted her head to look him in the eyes and smiled. "I know Jason." She stood up and walked over to Shane. She slid into his awaiting arms and looked at Sierra.

"Go on Sierra, sit down." She motioned her head towards the table.

Sierra's eyes widened and she looked between her two best friends who had once again gained their smirk. She finally understood what her friends were giggling about all day. They were trying to set her and Jason up!

She was about to say something when abruptly Shane, Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn all left the kitchen with Mitchie calling over her shoulder. "Talk it up you two!"

Sierra clenched her jaw and was about to follow after them but thought about it and decided not to. Her face relaxed and she looked over her shoulder to look at Jason. He was looking at her and had a shy smile on his face. She smiled in return and thought how cute he looked all bundled up like that.

Sierra turned around and walked over to the table. She sat across from Jason and the two stared at each other for a while silently.

Caitlyn popped her head in, stage whispered "TALK!" and then disappeared. Both Sierra and Jason turned to the door in surprise and then looked at each other and smiled sheepishly.

"Your hair is curly again." Jason finally broke the ice.

Sierra smiled softly and nodded. "It's normally curly." She sighed and crossed her arms, resting them on the table. "I wish Mitchie told me you were going to be here. I look like crap."

Jason shook his head furiously. "You don't look like crap!"

Sierra blushed and averted her gaze from the boy, or man rather, in front of her. She quickly glanced back to him and saw that his cheeks were pink but whether that was still from the cold she wasn't quite sure.

"I wish Shane and Nate would have told me you were going to be here. I wouldn't have come in like that." He said quietly.

"Like what?" She questioned and felt her heart pounding in her chest. Jason White of Connect Three wanted to impress HER?

"Like a moron. You probably think I'm crazy for standing out there for so long to watch the birds."

She shook her head with a smile. "Not at all. You're fascinated by nature and would fight all weather conditions to just sit there and watch the birds. They are magnificent creatures. Often times I'll sit outside and just watch the birds fly by. I find it relaxing."

His eyes lit up and a bright smile spread across his face. "You like birds?"

She nodded and laughed. "I love birds."

"Me too!" Jason exclaimed happily. At her knowing smile he calmed himself down and suddenly found great interest in his hot chocolate. He swished the chocolatey drink around in the mug.

"What's your favorite bird?" Sierra asked.

Jason looked up from his hot chocolate and at her. "I like all birds. I really don't have a favorite. Do you have a favorite?"

"Cardinals." She replied instantly. "They're just so beautiful. My favorite color is red so naturally I love to see them. Especially when it snows and everything is white and you just see this bright red sticking out." She let out a contented sigh.

Jason nodded with a smile. "I know you what you mean! At my parents house there are always cardinals around. We used to have a big bird house in the backyard and every year the cardinals would come and perch there. I used to sit by my back window and watch them flit around and listen to their song."

"Where are you from?" Sierra asked curiously. "Like where did you grow up?"

"Long Island." He answered. "Just a suburb boy."

"So all the excitement that you get on tour was all new to you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I rarely ever went into the city. I would occasionally go with my family to see a Broadway play or go to a museum or during Christmas time go to see the Rockefeller tree. Other than that I grew up in a town just like this one and the farthest I ever traveled was Camp Rock."

"Wow." Sierra said notably impressed. "I don't think I could adjust my life like that."

He shrugged lightly. "It was different at first. The first few months we were able to just stay at home, luckily we all lived within state distance of each other. Me from New York, Shane from Connecticut and Nate from Massachusetts and where we usually met for any meetings with our manager or anything like that was in New York City. And then when we booked our first tour that's when it all started to change. I sure wasn't used to travelling almost everyday and occasionally sleeping at a different hotel every so often. I will admit I got home sick at the beginning but I love it now. It's my life and yeah its hectic but I have my best friends with me and our music and the fans. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I'm sorry I feel like an interviewer but is this where you saw yourself ever?"

Jason laughed. "It's fine I don't mind talking about it. Um, honestly? No. I always dreamed that I would be on stage when I was little and what little kid doesn't you know? I used to build mini stages in my living room and perform songs that I had written and my older brother used to tease me and tell me that I would never get anywhere by playing the guitar. He was smart, practically a genius, he knew from his first day of kindergarten that he wanted to be a high school math teacher. The only time I ever bragged about being famous was to him."

"You don't show off?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. If a fan wants me to I will but other than that no." He sighed and continued more quietly, "I never wanted to become a Shane."

Sierra nodded quietly and then asked a moment later. "Is that your car outside?"

Jason grinned and nodded. "Yeah my parents got it for me for my birthday last month."

"How old are you now?" Sierra asked.

"Twenty." He replied. "Its weird Nate, Shane and I all are two years away from each other. Nate at sixteen, Shane at eighteen and me at twenty."

Sierra smiled softly and then looked down at the table. She felt a wave of disappointment rush through her when he told her his age. She didn't know why she was thinking of it, she didn't have a chance in hell with him if he was younger, but she knew her parents would NEVER approve of her dating a twenty year old. She told her parents that Mitchie was dating an eighteen year old and they nearly called up Connie and Steve to ask what they were thinking to let Mitchie date someone two years older than her.

"What's wrong?" Jason's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to him. He gave her a concerned look.

She shook her head and let out a small smile. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

He stared at her skeptically for a moment before accepting it as an answer and smiling. The smile faded though after a moment and he got a look of confusion and frustration on his face.

"I was so cold a minute ago now it's so HOT!"

She smirked and suppressed a laugh. She got up and walked over to him and stood beside him. "I think I might be able to help you with that." She laughed and took the hat off his head. Pieces of his dark hair stood up straight from the static electricity from the hat and she giggled.

He looked up at her cluelessly. "What? What's so funny?"

"You've got hat hair." She replied.

He gasped and reached up to pat his hair down but his gloves only made it worse. At that point Sierra really couldn't control her laughter any more and started to laugh hysterically.

He stared at her with a smile although not fully understanding what she was laughing at. He didn't realize how funny he looked with his hands on top of his head and little pieces of his hair sticking up all around them.

"You got to take off your gloves Jason." She told him in-between laughs.

"Oh." Jason brought his hands down onto his lap and removed the gloves from his hands. He then realized that he had to take off the coat and scarf. He took off the coat first and slung it on the back of his chair and then removed the scarf. As he took it off his eye caught something on the scarf. "Oh dude this scarf has my name on it!"

Sierra nodded as she had calmed down by now. "It has Nate and Shane's too. I bought it for Mitchie last Christmas."

To see for himself he unraveled the scarf and saw the scarf said:

Shane Nate Jason I love Connect 3

Instead of seeing a happy reaction, like Sierra expected, Jason's face remained motionless as he stared at the scarf.

"Is something the matter?" Sierra asked.

"I'm always last." He said. "In anything that has to do with the band…my name is always last."

"Hey." She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. "They save the best for last."

He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sierra smiled and nodded. "No lie you've always been my favorite. Shane was always too cocky and stuck up and Nate seemed too serious. You are the loveable, funny one."

His eyes lit up and he grinned. "Really?"

"Really, really."

Sierra nearly jumped when all of a sudden Jason extended his arms out and wrapped them around her and rested his head against her in a hug. She couldn't suppress her dreamy grin and since they were in an awkward position she groomed his hair down in response to the hug.

He pulled away looking up at her shyly. "I hope you didn't mind that. I love to give hugs."

She shook her head, the dreamy grin still on her face. "I didn't mind at all. I love hugs too."

Jason grinned and went and gave her another hug. She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him the best she could.

Outside the doorway Mitchie and Caitlyn grinned at each other and met their hands in a high five.

* * *

_**A/N: These friends have a tendency to play matchmaker and eavesdrop on people don't they? **_

_**Well there you have it the beginning of Jierra! **_

_**I hope you all liked it and will tell me in a review! **_

_**Oh and hope that I don't die tomorrow (December 1) because there was a note found in my school threatening to blow up the school on December 1**__**st**__**. Personally I don't think that this kid is serious but ya know its still scary. But there's going to be the police, the bomb squad and bomb sniffing dogs there. And we're not allowed to carry backpacks and the girls are not allowed to carry purses. We have to carry everything in clear plastic bags and they're gonna be searching bags and stuff as we come into the school. So much for safe little town. **_

_**Anyway I'll stop ranting…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I got a few comments about how they loved the Jierra but are worried about the age gap thing, I'm working on that and trying to think of a way to get them together without her parents forbidding her to see him. **_

_**I really had no more ideas so since it is almost Christmas, I will be doing the Christmas chapters. It's also a chapter you all have been waiting for! Mitchie finally meets the Gray's! So will this be a stress free Christmas? Or will there be drama in store for Smitchie? Well you're just going to have to read and find out! **_

_**Oh and I just want to thank you for caring about me! The school seems to be getting safer. Last Friday we had another one (number 6!) so now they're really cracking down. We're not allowed backpacks for the rest of the year but they are selling clear backpacks as a fundraiser. They bought 40 new security cameras to install in the school, our field is now a regular patrol area for one cop, there are bomb sniffing dogs occasionally and we get our bags searched when we come into the school. As much as I'll miss some of the teachers in the school, I'm glad I'm a senior and this is my last year. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock!!!!

* * *

  
**_

Shane looked over to his right and saw Mitchie staring out the window, practically shaking in her seat. He let out a small laugh.

"Mitchie relax you'll be fine."

Mitchie snapped her head towards her boyfriend and gave him a worried look. "But what if they don't like me?"

Shane unbuckled himself and walked across the aisle to sit next to her. "Mitchie, they're going to love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I was the worst one in my family and I love you."

Mitchie smiled softly.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just can't get over the wonderful feeling I get every time you tell me you love me." She explained.

He smiled and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Good because I love saying it."

She grinned up at him. "Then you wouldn't mind saying it again."

"I love you Michelle Demetria Torres."

"And I love you Shane Joseph Gray."

They smiled lovingly at each other and Mitchie placed her hand over his and started to lean in.

"Oh for God sake's."

They were just centimeters away from meeting in a kiss and Shane groaned. He turned his head to the side and glared at Nate.

"Do you mind?"

"Do _you_?" Nate shot back. "You're not the only two people on this plane you know."

"Well Jason's not complaining." Shane hitched his finger over his shoulder to Jason, who was staring out the window, his head phones on.

"He's listening to music and not paying attention to you love birds. You're making me sick."

"Well why don't you do the same?" Shane retorted.

"I forgot my iPod at the apartment." Nate replied.

"Well that's not my fault." Shane responded and turned around to face Mitchie. His eyes fluttered closed as he went in to kiss Mitchie. They were just about a millimeter from their lips touching when something collided with Shane's head.

Shane jumped away from Mitchie, his hand flying to his head, and he shot a glare at Nate. "DUDE!"

Nate looked around innocently and then looked to his empty hand which just ten seconds ago held a soda can. "Oh did I let that slip? My bad."

Shane narrowed his eyes and Mitchie stifled a giggle. Shane reached down, without breaking the cold glare he had on Nate, picked up the empty soda can and crushed it.

Nate shrugged and chuckled. "What do I care? It was an empty soda can."

"You're lucky we're thousands of feet in the air or I would shove you out the window." Shane snapped. Mitchie's jaw dropped and she whacked Shane's arm.

"Ow!" He used his free hand to tend to his arm and gave an appalled look to his girlfriend. "Geez, what is this abuse Shane day?"

"When you threaten to push your best friend out the window yeah it is!" Mitchie replied.

"I was joking!"

"That's not funny." Mitchie crossed her arms and huphed turning away from him to stare out the window.

"He chucked a soda can at my head!" Shane exclaimed.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "That justifies pushing someone out the window." She remarked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't actually push him out of a window! You don't think I'm that cruel do you?"

Silence.

"Mitchie!" He cried. "I say things like that all the time but I'll never do it! Right Nate?" He looked over to his friend for help.

Nate nodded, obviously trying to hold back laughter.

Shane let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm glad you find this amusing Nate!"

"I'm sorry guys!" He bit out through his laughter. "I didn't mean to start a fight. Go on, go back to being love birds, even though this is more amusing."

Shane shot a hard look his way and then turned to Mitchie. "Come on baby, I didn't mean it. You know I wouldn't do that."

Mitchie turned her head and met his pleading eyes. "Say that again."

"I wouldn't ever do that."

She shook her head. "No before that."

He raised his eyebrows. "Come on?" He questioned.

"After that."

He furrowed his brow in order to think of what he said. "Baby?"

She smiled and nodded. "You've never called me that before."

"Do you like it?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I think I do."

He smiled softly and rested his hand on the side of her face. Both their eyes closed and they leaned in towards each other. Shane paused centimeters away from her lips. "One sec." He whispered and opened his eyes to glance at Nate.

Nate raised his hands in surrender, saying that he wouldn't do anything. Shane gave a satisfied smirk and closed the distance between Mitchie and himself. They shared a nice, long kiss with no interruptions from Nate. In fact when Shane looked after they parted, Nate had curled up in his seat and his eyes were closed.

Mitchie curled up to Shane and her eyes fluttered closed. She had to get up early to get the flight to Shane's home and although she was tired, she felt nervous about meeting his family that she kept herself awake. But what Shane said calmed her down and now she could finally relax.

Shane's arm went around her and she let out a content sigh and slowly drifted off but not before hearing Shane whisper that he loved her into her ear and press a kiss to the top of her head.

The first stop was in New York for Jason. He said good bye to Shane (for he was the only one awake) and wished him a Merry Christmas. Shane also wished him a Merry Christmas. Once Jason was safely off the plane and off to his parents, the plane took off for Connecticut.

It didn't take long for the plane to land in Connecticut. Shane nudged Mitchie softly to wake her. "Mitch…" He called softly. Mitchie let out a sleepy moan beside him but didn't move. He chuckled softly and kissed the side of her head softly. "Come on sleepy head you have to get up."

He unwrapped his arm from around her and slid out from her to stand up. She snapped awake once she fell over and hit the seat. She moaned quietly. "Shane." She whined.

He chuckled softly. "We're here Mitch."

That immediately woke her up and she practically leaped out of her seat. She looked out of the window to see that the plane had indeed landed.

She looked around the plane and only saw Nate still curled up in his seat, his mouth wide open, in a deep sleep.

"Where's Jason?"

"We stopped off in New York first." Shane explained.

"Why didn't you wake me up so I could wish him a Merry Christmas?" Mitchie pouted.

"Because you look so cute when you're asleep." He responded with a smile. "You can call him later if you want."

Mitchie nodded. "And Nate too." She looked back at the sleeping boy. "I don't want to wake him."

"I do." Shane grumbled.

She rolled her eyes playfully, saying nothing. She grabbed his hand and walked with him to exit the plane.

The flight attendant, who Mitchie had noticed sat quietly towards the front of the plane the whole time, stood at the exit and gave Shane a nervous smile as he approached. "Have a good holiday Mr. Gray." She sounded almost scared and avoided looking him in the eyes.

Mitchie cast a questioning glance at Shane. Shane looked guilty and he looked at the flight attendant. "Please," he insisted, "call me Shane."

She looked up at him obviously shocked. "But sir you've always been-"

Shane held up his hand and shook his head. "Hey we're all people here. It's not like I'm the president or something. The name's Shane." He told her kindly.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Then have a Merry Christmas Shane."

Shane smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You too Kerry."

Mitchie beamed and grinned, looking between Shane and Kerry. Shane glanced at Mitchie and smiled. "Let's go."

Mitchie nodded and together they walked out of the Connect 3's private jet and met a limo outside the airport.

The ride wasn't long from the airport to Shane's hometown. Mitchie couldn't keep the smile off her face as she stared out the window. Shane watched her quietly, a small smile on his face. He loved to see her so happy.

"We're almost there Mitch." He told her when they were a few blocks away from his house. She grinned for a moment but then it faded. Her nerves were starting up again. She was meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time. She knew that Shane said that they would love her but still she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. What if she said something stupid in front of them?

Shane sensed her nervousness and took her hand in his. "Everything is going to be fine." He assured her.

Mitchie swallowed and nodded towards him.

They soon pulled up in front of two story brick house. It was decorated with Christmas lights, there were candles in the windows, the Christmas tree could be seen beautifully lit from the window, and there was even smoke coming from the chimney. The only thing missing was snow.

"Wow." She whispered. "Shane your house is beautiful."

"It's my parents' house actually." He corrected with a smirk and she shot a look at him. He laughed and opened the door to the limo and stepped outside. He walked over to the other side and opened the door for her.

She smiled up at him and took his outstretched hand and then closed the door behind her. She started getting nervous again as they approached the front door. Shane placed his hand on her lower back in comfort and kissed the side of her head. "Everything will be fine." He repeated.

He turned the door knob to open the door but it found it locked. He furrowed his brow and looked to the driveway. His mother's car was in the driveway but his father's wasn't. He hummed quietly and knocked on the door.

He heard a rushing of feet coming towards the door. "Who is it?" A girlish voice called.

Shane smiled, recognizing the voice. "It's your brother open the door."

The door quickly unlocked and flew open and a girl who looked around twelve flung her self at Shane. "SHANE!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he chuckled wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground for a few seconds. He placed her back on the ground and they broke their hug and Mitchie finally got a good look at her.

She was thin, she had dark hair, it wasn't quite black like Shane's but a very dark brown, and the same brown eyes as Shane.

"Hey 'Licia." Shane greeted his sister happily. "Oh!" He looked over to Mitchie and placed his arm around her again, smiling proudly. "'Licia I want you to meet someone."

'Licia's eyes landed on Mitchie and her smile faded. She got a cold look in her eyes as she scanned Mitchie up and down. Mitchie's smile also faded when she saw the look that Shane's sister was giving her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Who's this?" She asked almost disgusted.

"This is my girlfriend Mitchie." Shane explained.

'Licia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah Mom mentioned you were bring someone. So what's your story Mitchie?"

Mitchie raised her eyebrows in question and Shane tensed. Before 'Licia could say anything else Shane bustled them both into the house.

" 'Licia can I talk to you for a minute?" Shane said in between clenched teeth and without waiting for a response grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her into the next room.

"I'll be right out Mitch." Shane called to his girlfriend and she nodded and took a seat on the stairwell.

Shane closed the door to the room and gave his sister a stern look. "Felicia what is your problem?"

She scoffed. "What do you mean, what's my problem?"

"Why are you giving my girlfriend the stink eye?" Shane elaborated.

"I'm sick of all your girlfriends Shane." She snapped at him. "Every time you come home it seems like you have a new one. Just when I thought you had changed-"

Shane cut her off abruptly. "Don't you even DARE compare Mitchie to them."

"She's just another one of them Shane."

"No, she's not." Shane hissed. "And I would appreciate it if you would not prejudge someone before you get to know them. Mitchie is no where near those other girls. And if you would talk to her instead of making her even more nervous than she already is, you would see that."

"Why is she nervous?"

"She wants to make a good impression. I told her everything would be fine and you're making me break my promise."

Felicia's face lost the coldness it held and she looked thoughtful. "She didn't seem like those other girls."

Shane's stern look relaxed and he took a step towards his sister. "She's not. I know I've had some pretty bad girlfriends in the past but I can promise you that Mitchie is not like that. Talk to her, you'll love her."

Felicia sighed and nodded. She sent an apologetic look up at Shane. "I'm sorry Shane."

Shane smiled and wrapped her in a half hug. "It's alright. And you won't have to worry about me bringing home any new girls."

Felicia looked up at him wide eyed. "Shane are you engaged?!"

Shane's eyes nearly popped out his sockets. "What?! 'Licia where did you get THAT from?"

"Well you said you weren't going to bring any new girls home I thought that meant…"

"Well you're sort of on the right track. I never plan on letting Mitchie go but I'm not engaged! I love her but we've only been going out for a month a half!"

Felicia shrugged. "Aunt Natalie and Uncle Pete got engaged only after dating for two months."

Shane gave her an odd look. "Wait a minute, let me get this straight, two minute ago you were practically calling my girlfriend a whore and now you're saying that I can get engaged to her?"

"Hey, I'm twelve! Leave me alone!"

Shane shook his head and placed his hand on the top of her head. "You are a strange child."

She stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed. "Come on, let's go back outside and this time please don't treat Mitchie like she's the scum of the Earth."

Felicia giggled quietly and nodded. "Will do Bro!" She skipped over to the door and out of it.

Shane's eyebrows lifted and he let out a breath. He scoffed and muttered under his breath, "She thought I was engaged." He let out a small laugh and headed towards the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I lied, she only meets one of the Gray's in this chapter but next chapter she will meet the parents! **_

_**I hope you all liked that! I just wanna say two things:**_

_**Since I just became a new Jonas Brothers fan I didn't hear any of their old songs from their first album. I **_**just**_** heard 'Time for Me to Fly' and I absolutely fell in love with it! I listen to it all the time and the best part of it is my brother doesn't groan or anything cuz he doesn't know its JB because he doesn't recognize baby Nick! **_

_**And Two: **_

_**You should totally check out **_**'The Voice' **_**by**_** Freakyfangirl90! **_**It's a totally awesome story with a really awesome twist on thing! So yeah, review my story and then go check out **_**'The Voice'**_**! **_


	28. Chapter 27

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! I'm so happy it's snowing where I am! I love the snow! As I'm writing this I'm watching the snow fall out of the corner of my eye. So PRETTY! I'd be so happy if I got a white Christmas.

_**I have a note for all of you reviewers! If you want me to endorse one of your stories OR just your penname just leave me a review and tell me to do so I would be glad to do so! We're all a family here on fanfiction so we should all share with one another. If I get enough I will endorse a story and/or author each chapter. You may or may not return the favor that's up to you! **_

_**I have a goal people and it is to reach at least 1,000 reviews by the end of this story. I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be but hopefully I'll be able to reach it (since I'm up to almost 600 now!). So please keep reviewing, tell me what you think, I'm open to ideas. I have some drama planned (I'm deciding between two ideas) I also have to have SMITCHIE revealed to the public (I have multiple ideas for that too) . **_

_**I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review!!!**_

* * *

Mitchie looked up nervously when the door swung open. She expected Shane and his sister to come out of the room with grumpy looks on their faces. His sister because she didn't like Mitchie and Shane because he was mad at his sister. Mitchie was not stupid she knew why his sister gave her that look. She didn't like it, but that didn't mean she didn't understand. Shane's reputation of being a bad boy wasn't the only thing he was known for. It seemed every few months he would have a new girl attached to his arm. And his sister thought Mitchie was just another one. That was one of the things she was worried about when she met Shane's family. She hoped that they wouldn't see her as just another one of Shane's girlfriends. So far, her luck hadn't been too great.

However, to her great surprise, Felicia came skipping out of the room a happy smile on her face, her big brother following a few paces behind.

Felicia stopped a few inches in front of Mitchie. "I'd like to apologize for my rude behavior earlier."

Mitchie's eyes shot up in surprise and she looked over the younger girl's shoulders to Shane. He smiled softly and nodded.

"I judged you before I got to know you and that wasn't right." Felicia said seriously. "But I would like to get to know you." She stuck out her hand towards Mitchie. "Hi, I'm Shane's sister, Felicia."

Mitchie smiled brightly and shook her hand. "I'm Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend."

Once the girls were formally acquainted, Shane walked past Felicia, ruffled her hair and then proceeded to sit next to Mitchie on the staircase. He slung his arm around her and Mitchie rested against his side.

Felicia fixed up her hair and threw a glare at her brother. She lost the sour look however when she saw the smile on his face. It was at that moment she knew for sure that Mitchie was different. Shane never looked this happy around a girl. In fact he wouldn't really even smile around the other girls. She didn't even remember the last time she saw her brother that happy. And Mitchie, the way she looked at him, Felicia knew she wasn't in it for the money or the fame. She honestly cared about him for him.

"So Leesh, where are Mom and Dad?" Shane asked Felicia, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Out." She replied.

Shane cocked an eyebrow. "They're out? On Christmas Eve?"

Felicia shrugged. "Mom said she needed to get some more things before you got here." A smirk spread across her lips. "Mom's going to kill you for being here early."

Shane scoffed. "No she's not."

Felicia nodded, "Uh huh. She said that you better not get here before two and if you do she's making you stand outside in the cold."

Shane gave her an exasperated look. "Oh come on Leesh, she didn't say that."

"Okay she didn't." Felicia gave in and Shane smirked in triumph. "But she didn't want you to come early."

Shane shrugged. "Oh well, we didn't want to keep the pilot away from his family from too long so we had to get an early flight."

"Well it's not my fault if she scolds you." Felicia replied in sing song.

Mitchie giggled and Shane glanced down at her. "Is something funny?"

Mitchie cheeks flushed a little. "I just love watching siblings banter with each other. I'm an only child so I never got to experience it."

"You don't want to." Shane and Felicia replied at the same time. Mitchie's eyebrows rose and Shane and Felicia looked at each other and laughed.

Shane reached over and grabbed Felicia's wrist, pulling her into his other side and holding her tight to him. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but gave up a few moments later.

"Just kidding. Having a sibling is fun sometimes right?" Shane asked grinning down at Felicia.

She looked up at him sideways and remarked sarcastically, "Oh yeah, a whole ball of fun."

He narrowed his eyes playfully and poked her sides. She squeaked and managed to jump out of his grip and ran away from him and stuck out her tongue at him.

Shane chuckled softly and looked to Mitchie. "Why don't you girls go into the next room and talk until Mom and Dad get home? You know, get to know each other?" he suggested.

Mitchie and Felicia looked at each other and shrugged. Neither of them had a problem with that. Mitchie rose from her seat, giving Shane a peck on the cheek (she felt a peck on the lips would be too awkward in front of his sister) and headed towards the other room with Felicia.

Shane watched the two of the most important ladies in his life walk towards the other room. He followed them quietly making sure Mitchie would be fine and once they started talking about Mitchie's hobbies and what not, Shane declared it safe and headed towards the kitchen.

For the next half hour incessant giggling came from the room. Mitchie and Felicia really seemed to be clicking.

The front door to the Gray household opened and in walked a middle aged woman with wavy black hair down to her shoulders. A slightly chubby middle aged male followed behind her. She sighed heavily as the door closed. "Girls are completely insane." Denise Gray hung up her coat and her husband Paul, chuckled behind her.

"How were we to know they would recognize us?"

"We should have known." Denise insisted, laughing softly in the process. "Our son and his band are the probably the most popular band out there. They're fans are so obsessed they would attack the parents."

Paul laughed and agreed.

"Speaking of our son we better get this cake into the freezer," She held up a big box, "And set the rest of this stuff up before he gets here."

"Then you better move pretty fast."

Denise and Paul jumped at the sound of their son's voice and turned to see him leaning against the door frame, his trademark smirk gracing his features.

Denise grinned brightly, shoved the box into her husband's hands and ran over to Shane. "Shane!" She threw her arms around him and brought him into a big bear hug.

"Mom-air-would-be-nice." He coughed out and she immediately pushed her self off of him. He let out a cough and she smiled up at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her in a half hug. "It's alright, just next time don't choke me to death." He joked.

Denise nodded. "I've missed you boy! How have you been? How are Nate and Jason? Did you get here okay?" She gasped and her face lit up. "Where's that girl of yours? Is she here?"

Shane shared a look of bemusement with his father and laughed. "Woah Mom! Slow the questions down alright? Yes Mitchie's here, she's in the other room with Felicia." Shane motioned to the room where Mitchie and his sister disappeared to.

"Well what are you waiting for Shane?" Paul asked. "Go get her we want to meet this young lady."

Shane smiled and crossed over to the other side of the room. He opened the door and saw Felicia sitting next to Mitchie with an open photo album. His baby photo album. His smile dropped. "Felicia!" He cried and Felicia snapped the book shut and looked up to him looking like a deer caught in headlights. A sheepish smile spread across her face and Shane gave her a stern look. Mitchie laughed softly and stood up and walked over to Shane. She slung her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder smiling up at him. "Shane you were so cute!" She cooed and Shane's face turned a light pink and he grumbled something under his breath.

Felicia shrugged and hopped off the couch. "You were the one who chose to put me in the room with her alone. You should have expected this Shane."

Shane shot a look at her and huphed. They heard a clear of the throat from behind them and all three of them turned to look in the hallway.

Mitchie, upon seeing the two adults, grew shy and sunk back behind Shane a little. Shane caught this and pushed her forward more. Shane smiled down at her and then at his parents. "Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. Mitch, these are my parents."

"Hi." Mitchie said quietly and waved slightly. She shifted uncomfortably as both Shane's parents' eyes roamed her. After what seemed like ever, a smile lit Denise's face, followed shortly by Paul's.

"Well you were right Shane." Denise said approaching Mitchie. "She is very pretty."

Mitchie's cheeks flushed and she glanced up at Shane who beamed down at her. He talked about her? She instinctively tightened her grip on his arm.

"Very pretty indeed." Paul agreed and Mitchie's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

"Thank you." Mitchie replied shyly.

Denise sensed her apprehension and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't be nervous dear, we don't bite."

"Oh it's nothing against you," Mitchie explained, "I always get nervous around new people."

Denise nodded in understanding. "That's perfectly reasonable. And meeting your boyfriends parents for the first time is even more nerve wracking."

Mitchie smiled and nodded but said nothing.

"Shane," Paul called and Shane looked over to him, "Can you bring this downstairs to the freezer?" He handed the box to Shane and Shane groaned. "Daad."

Paul gave him a stern look and pointed towards the basement door. "Go, it'll only take a minute."

Shane grumbled quietly and kissed the side of Mitchie's head softly, telling her he'd be back and headed towards the basement.

"Mitchie dear would you mind helping me bring this stuff into the kitchen?" Denise asked grabbing bags from Paul's hands.

Mitchie smiled and shook her head. "Of course not." She took the bags that Denise handed her and followed Denise and Paul into the kitchen.

She placed the bags down on the table where Denise told her to. She turned around to see if Denise needed help with anything when she was pulled into the older woman's arms. Her eyes widened in surprise and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you." Denise whispered tearfully into her ear.

Mitchie's brow furrowed in confusion, all she did was bring in bags.

Denise pulled back and smiled down at Mitchie. Mitchie noticed that her brown eyes that matched her son's glistened with unshed tears. "You gave me back my son."

"Oh I didn't-"

"But you did!" Denise cut her off. "I was so worried that he was lost to the world forever. I thought I was never going to get my little boy back." She laughed softly, her eyes watering, "Just ask my husband. When Shane called towards the end of August and didn't have that snappish tone to his voice and told me for the first time in almost two years that he loved me, I burst into tears."

Paul nodded, confirming it.

"Later I had to ask him where the change came from and he told me he met a girl." Mitchie smiled knowing that it was her. "And told me he didn't know how to explain it but that this girl changed him in more ways than he thought was possible. And then last month, he called me and he was just so excited that he had asked this girl to be his girlfriend and she said yes. From the first moment he mentioned her I knew I had to meet her." She sniffed trying to fight back tears. "And here you are. I have to thank you Mitchie from the bottom of my heart. You really have no idea how grateful I am."

Mitchie smiled softly. "I thought you were going to hate me." Mitchie confessed.

Denise gasped, placing her hand over her chest. "Why on Earth would you think that?"

Mitchie made a face. "I kind of told off your son."

"Oh THAT." Paul stated and Denise looked between Mitchie and Paul with a confused expression. "I actually applauded that. I'm glad somebody besides us or Nate and Jason had the guts to finally tell him off."

Mitchie grinned brightly. "Really?"

"Wait, what's going on? What are we talking about?" Denise asked before anyone could talk any further.

"Remember a few days before Shane called there was that news report about someone telling Shane off via internet?" Paul asked and Denise nodded, giving him a questioning look not knowing where this was going.

And then suddenly, as it just hit her, she gasped and turned to Mitchie. "That was you?"

Mitchie smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Guilty as charged."

"Oh now I have to triple thank you!" Denise cried and brought her into a tight hug.

A second later Shane walked in and his eyes widened when he saw Mitchie squished into his mother. "Mom!" He cried. "What are you doing to my girlfriend?"

Denise let go of Mitchie and smiled. "I'm hugging her, what does it look like silly?"

"Well your hugs, as amazing as they are, can also be lethal. I'd rather have Mitchie alive." Shane joked and Denise made a face and took a plastic cup from the bag on the table and chucked it at him. He laughed and caught the cup.

"Alright Mr. Wisenheimer, why don't you set up the kitchen with Mitchie and your father, Felicia and I will handle the living room?"

Shane nodded and walked over to stand beside Mitchie and started to unpack the bags. Denise and Paul left the room to go set up the living room.

"So did my parents interrogate you?" Shane asked as he placed a plate at every place at table.

"No." Mitchie replied placing a cup at every place. "They thanked me."

"Thanked you?" Shane questioned, grabbing a pile of napkins that had a design of a snowman on them and started to place them beside every plate. "For what?"

Mitchie smiled softly. "For bringing their 'little boy back.'"

Shane looked up at her and smiled gently. They stared at each other for a good few moments before laughing softly. They finished setting up the rest of the table and then went to see if the rest of the Gray's needed any help.

At around one thirty, Denise's sister called and told her that her husband and son got sick that morning and wouldn't be able to make it.

Denise was upset because all of their other family lived on the other side of the country and flew up every other Christmas to visit. And that year was last year. So it would only be the five that were already in the house.

Shane remarked that it was a good thing that his cousin wasn't coming, which earned a slap on the arm from his mother. He never liked his cousin; he was the total opposite of Shane. He was a year younger than Shane and a total sports buff. He was captain and quarterback of his school's football team and Shane knew that if he came he would have flirted with Mitchie. And that would have started a fight between them and the last thing Shane wanted to do was fight on Christmas.

He quickly recovered though and added that he wished his Aunt and Uncle was coming for he hadn't seen them in almost two years.

Mitchie was a little relieved upon hearing the news. She was nervous enough meeting his parents, who she was grateful liked her, she didn't want to meet and risk being hated by the rest of his family.

For the next three hours they sat around talking, joking, laughing, they played a few board games and sang Christmas carols.

Shane sat at the old wooden piano that was in the corner of the living room right next to the Christmas tree. He tried to get Mitchie to sing along with him but she politely refused. She had just gotten over being nervous to speak in front of his family. She would NOT be singing. She insisted that she would have a good time just listening. He made a comment about her being a spoil sport and she stuck out her tongue at him and sat down on the couch on the other side of the tree. Felicia stood next to her brother at the piano and sang along with him to some of their favorite Christmas carols, Denise and Paul joining in on the songs they knew. Mitchie sat with her legs curled under her and a smile on her face just listening to the Gray family sing. Listening to his parents, she definitely knew where Shane got his talent from.

At around four thirty, Denise announced that dinner was done and they all hustled into the kitchen. Shane and Mitchie sat next to each other. Paul sat at the head of the table and Denise sat at the other end. Felicia sat on the other side of the table across from Shane and Mitchie by herself.

They said a quick Grace and Denise served the dinner which was Roast Beef Tenderloin with Port Mushroom sauce. They also had some sides of mashed potatoes and green vegetables.

After dinner, they sat around talking for a good half hour.

Mitchie noticed that Felicia was bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly with a grin on her face. Mitchie leaned over to Shane and whispered to him. "Is she alright?"

Shane looked over to Felicia and laughed softly and nodded. "She's fine." He whispered back. "Just a little excited."

"Mom! Can we do presents?" Felicia asked looking to her mother.

Denise glanced at Felicia. "Well honey, your Aunt and Uncle aren't here we don't have any presents to give."

"We have Mitchie's!" Felicia exclaimed.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she looked at the Gray's. "W-what? You got me presents?"

"Shane did." Denise replied.

"And we got you a card." Paul added in.

Mitchie got a worried look on her face. "Aw, I feel bad, I didn't get you anything."

Denise smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it sweetie, Christmas is about giving not receiving. Now come, come. We'll gather around the tree and give Mitchie her gifts." Denise stood up leaving all the plates where they were for now. Felicia cheered and jumped out of her seat rushing towards the Christmas tree.

Denise and Paul chuckled softly and followed after her followed by Shane and Mitchie. Shane sat on the floor leaning his back up against the couch and pulled Mitchie down to sit in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her back against his chest.

Denise handed her the green envelope that held her Christmas card. "Here you go Mitchie."

"Thank you." Mitchie replied and opened the envelope. She pulled out the card which had a nice picture of a snowy farm and in Silver letters wrote 'Merry Christmas' in the clear sky. She opened the card and gasped softly when she saw two twenty dollar bills. She closed the card and clicked her tongue looking up at his parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Gray I can't except this I-"

"Nonsense." Denise insisted waving her hand. "It's not like we can't afford it. Our son is an international Super Star after all."

Mitchie smiled softly and opened the card to read inside. Inside they thanked her once again for bringing Shane back to his old self.

She thanked them and placed the card on the glass table beside her. Then Felicia ran over to the tree and grabbed two square wrapped presents. One was wrapped in green and red checkered paper and the other was blue with white snowflakes.

"Open the green and red one first." Shane advised her once the two presents were in her hands. She nodded and unwrapped the gift. Her eyes widened and a bright smile appeared on her face and she looked up at Shane, "Is this-?"

He grinned and nodded. "Congratulations Mitchie Torres you are the first person in the world to get a copy of Connect 3's new album 'Play My Music'"

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed and observed the cover. Shane, Nate and Jason stood in a city setting with umbrellas over their heads and 'C3' litten up on a billboard behind them. She let out a breath and flipped the CD case over to view the songs.

1) BB Good

2) Burnin' Up

3) Shelf

4) One Man Show

5) Lovebug

6) Tonight

7) Can't Have You

8) Video Girl

9) Pushin' Me Away

10) Got Me Going Crazy

11) Play My Music

"I am definitely listening to this later!" She proclaimed and turned in Shane's arms to look at his face. He grinned down at her and she kissed the side of his face lightly. She then turned to her other present.

"What's this one?" She asked him.

He chuckled lightly. "Open it and you'll find out."

She gave him a sideways look and then went to unwrap the present. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened when she saw what was in her hands. It was a CD but it wasn't just any CD. On the cover of this CD was a picture of herself holding her guitar and smiling at the camera. 'Mitchie Torres' was written in big letters above her head and 'This is Me' was written at the bottom. "Shane…" She whispered.

"It's the same exact CD you gave me that time at Caitlyn's. I gave it to someone who could make it an actual CD with copy right and everything and who could make the album cover. But he didn't edit the songs in any way, they're all exactly the same way you gave it to me. Your singing and Caitlyn's mixing." Shane explained.

She opened her mouth to say something but found herself completely speechless. She flipped over the CD and saw that the CD contained: This Is Me, Who Will I Be, Shadow, This Is Me ft. Shane Gray, Our Time Is Here and a song she had written and recorded per her cousin Liv's request, Get Back.

"Do you like it?" Shane asked nervously seeing as Mitchie hadn't said anything except his name since she opened the gift.

"Shane..." She breathed. "This is…Oh My God…I love it!" She turned in his arms and momentarily forgot that his parents and younger sister was in the room and pressed her lips to his. She felt a tear roll down her cheek out of happiness. She couldn't believe that Shane actually did this for her. One of her dreams was to have an album of her own and not just songs she had recorded and put on a blank CD that had her name scribbled on it with Sharpie Marker. Something professional. Something like she was holding in her hands right then. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips and broke off from the kiss a second later. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me."

Shane smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "Anything for you babe." Shane wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek with his thumb and she smiled at him and turned forward again. Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw Denise, Paul and Felicia all staring at them with smiles on their faces. Mitchie blushed and smiled sheepishly, embarrassed to be caught kissing Shane under the eyes of his family.

After that it was time for desert and they all bustled into the kitchen again. Shane was sent, once again, to the basement to retrieve the ice cream cake. Denise also put out various cookies and cupcakes.

They all helped themselves to some food and Felicia requested that they put on Mitchie's CD. Mitchie shook her head and laughed uncomfortably, telling them that she didn't think it was such a good idea. But she couldn't refuse when Brother and Sister Gray turned their pouts on her.

Shane took her CD and placed it in the mini stereo they had hooked up in the kitchen. He played two of his favorites which were Who Will I Be and the slower version of This Is Me. And then after that he played the version that had him singing with her.

Denise, Paul and Felicia all agreed that Mitchie had a very beautiful voice and she shouldn't hide it to which Mitchie blushed and Shane elbowed her softly remarking, I told you so.

Shortly after that Shane told his parents that he had to get Mitchie back home. The pilot could only be there at one specific time and he was doing them a huge favor by leaving his family on Christmas Eve to fly her home.

Denise and Paul nodded in understanding. Before she left Denise offered Mitchie some leftovers from the dinner and desert. Mitchie refused at first but then accepted them with much thanks. She gathered up her two CD's and the Christmas card and Denise gave her a plastic bag to put it all in.

Shane retrieved Mitchie's coat from the closet and like the good boyfriend he was helped her put it on. The whole Gray family walked her to the door and Denise and Paul hugged her once again thanking her for everything.

Mitchie in return thanked them for letting her spend Christmas Eve with them and for the delicious meals and the card and money. To which they replied, "It was our pleasure."

They stepped out of the way and let Felicia say goodbye to Mitchie. Mitchie held out her hand to shake the girl's hand but Felicia instead gave her a warm hug. "It was so nice to meet you Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled. "It was nice to meet you too Felicia."

Felicia grinned up at her. "It's gonna be so cool to have a sister."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Shane's eyes also widened in alarm from his place beside Mitchie. Felicia cast a look at her brother and grinned sheepishly. He narrowed his eyes and at the look in Shane's eyes she yelped and ran back into the house. Shane followed after her and pushed past his parents to chase after her. "FELICIA STEPHANIE GRAY!" Shane's voice growled as he chased her up the stairs. The only sound that followed was that of a girl's hearty laughter.

* * *

_**A/n: Oh there's no place like HOOOME for the holidays! :D. **_

_**Yes I do realize that I cut some of the songs out of the C3's album. I have a specific reason for that to which you'll see LATER! I hoped you all enjoyed Christmas with the Gray's and review please!! **_

_**And don't forget! I'll endorse you if you tell me to!! **_


	29. Chapter 28

_**A/N: OMG 601 reviews I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!! I wasn't expecting 600 before this next chapter went out but you gave me it!!! THANK YOU! Awesome Christmas gift! **_

_**I hope everyone had a happy holiday and you got everything you wanted. I know I did. I got Demi's Album and I LOVE IT!!! Especially 'Don't Forget' and 'On the Line' Joe's voice sounds SO GOOD in that song (not that it doesn't anytime else but especially good in that song) . **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3!!**_

* * *

Mitchie glanced over at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye. He was on the other side of the limo staring out the window, obviously deep in thought. Things had got awkward between them after Shane had returned downstairs. Shane's parents said goodbye to Mitchie once again and then Shane and Mitchie headed towards the limo. Minimal words were spoken between them; in fact, no words were spoken since they left the stoop of the Gray's house.

Mitchie didn't know what Felicia meant when she said it would be cool to have a sister. Did that meant she just looked up to Mitchie like a sister or did it have a second meaning behind it? A deeper meaning. It must have been if Shane reacted the way he did. She felt her heart pounding at the thought of what she said could possibly mean. Usually when someone said something like that it meant that they were welcoming someone to their family. Like someone would say right after an engagement….

Had Shane mentioned anything about an engagement to his sister and his sister slipped up and mentioned it to her? She couldn't imagine herself being engaged. She was only sixteen and a junior in high school! Sure she loved Shane but they had only been dating for one month and fourteen days. (But who's counting?) And she wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of commitment. It's seen to be odd to get married at eighteen, what about sixteen?! Her parents would never ever go for it, even her mother who seemed who seemed to think of Shane as a son. And she had just met Shane's parents, as much as they seemed to love her, they wouldn't go for a marriage. And she hadn't met any of Shane's other family. And was it even legal to get married at sixteen? And what about the press? And Connect 3? The public didn't even know that they were dating if they found out that Shane Gray had married a sixteen year old…all hell would break loose. And what would happen to the band if they got married?

Good God, she couldn't even believe she was having these thoughts. She let out a rather loud sigh and her eyes widened hoping that Shane hadn't heard it.

He had.

Shane looked over at her, his brow furrowed. He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself and just stared at her. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing as she was and judging by how quiet he was, she guessed he was. She knew how he felt; she had no idea what to say. But she did NOT want to go home for Christmas with these thoughts ravaging her mind. She knew it would ruin the holiday for both her and Shane.

And since Shane looked like he wasn't going to say anything, she had to. She opened her mouth and found it had gone extremely dry.

"Shane?" Her voice came out as a whisper which surprised her.

"Hmm?"

She swallowed and continued. "What did your sister mean by that? The whole sister thing I mean."

Shane could avert the truth and tell her something to make it less awkward between them. But as he stared at her beautiful, questioning, nervous face he found he couldn't lie. The look in her eyes told him exactly what she was thinking. "It was…She just…I…" For once Shane Gray found himself at a loss for words. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

He re opened his eyes. "She meant exactly what you think she meant." He said quietly.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she felt her whole body tense up. Her thoughts were racing as she was screaming inside her head but she remained silent.

Shane shook his head, his eyes widened as well, at seeing her reaction. "Mitch but it's not like that! She meant that but I don't mean that. Well not right now at least, maybe in the future. I mean it's not like I'm thinking about it. Well of course I'm thinking about it but not for right now and not for anytime in the near future but that doesn't mean I don't want to…" He watched as Mitchie's eyes progressively got bigger with every word he said. "I'm…I'm just going to shut up now."

He closed his eyes and thumped his head against the glass of the window.

It was an odd thing to see Shane ramble like that. He usually always had control over his thoughts and his words which proved he was just as flustered about this as she was.

Mitchie scooted over to the other side of the limo so she was sitting across from Shane. She reached over and placed her hand on his knee. Shane lifted his head from the glass and opened his eyes to meet her questioning but concerned gaze.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "For all of this, that comment I think was mostly directed at me."

Mitchie furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Shane sighed. "Earlier when I went to talk to my sister alone, I told her that I wouldn't be bringing any other girls home for her to meet. Apparently in a twelve year olds mind that means being engaged."

"She thought we were engaged?" She asked quietly.

Shane nodded. "I don't know where she got it from but yeah. I set her straight immediately."

Mitchie stared at him trying to process what he just told her. "So…" She started slowly. "You're not going to propose to me?"

Shane couldn't help it he let out a laugh and shook his head. "No. NO. It's WAY too early for that."

She let out a sigh of relief and a smile spread across her face as she felt all the tension leave her body. "Oh Thank God. I was not ready to be married at sixteen."

"Is it even legal?" Shane laughed.

Mitchie giggled and shrugged. "I don't know."

The awkwardness in the air around them had disappeared and Mitchie switched over to the opposite seat beside Shane. She smiled up at him and snuggled into his side. His arm went around her shoulders and he kissed her hair softly.

"I'm glad we got that all cleared up." Shane said a moment later and Mitchie nodded in agreement.

"Me too. I'm glad we talked about it, I didn't want to go home like that."

"Like what?"

"There were a thousand thoughts rushing through my head. I knew I would torture myself about it too. You know wondering if she was serious, were you really going to propose to me, was I ready to get married at sixteen, what would our parents say, and what would the press and the fans and our friends say? Would it ruin your career?" Mitchie explained. "I just didn't want that to ruin my Christmas."

He moved his finger in little circles on her arm as he looked down at her. "I know exactly how you feel. And I hated the awkwardness between us. Neither one of us is ready to be married. And that's alright. We may love each other but it's early in our relationship there's no need to get married. And besides we don't need a piece of paper or rings to know that we're meant to be together."

Mitchie turned her head to look at him and grinned. "Did I ever tell you that you're a mush?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Many times, love, many times."

"And did I ever tell you how much I love it?"

His smile grew but he shook his head. "No I don't remember hearing that."

She pushed herself up onto her knees and leaned in closer to Shane. She pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss. Shane responded to the kiss immediately but soon decided to take control. He shifted his body so he was on his knees and without breaking the kiss pushed Mitchie down onto the seat of the limo. Her eyes snapped open in shock, still lip locked with her boyfriend. She found Shane too involved in the kiss to even notice anything else and her eyes fluttered closed again. She slid her hands up and entangled them in his hair, if possible pulling him closer to her. One of Shane's hands was on the limo seat next to Mitchie to support his weight so he didn't crush her; the other was rested on her hip.

Mitchie felt his tongue graze her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she willingly obliged, deepening the kiss. Somehow getting the relief that they weren't going to be married anytime soon intensified their need to be close to each other. At that moment she didn't care that they were in the back of a limo, all that mattered was the feel of Shane's mouth against hers.

She felt her shirt rise off her skin and then Shane's warm hand against her bare stomach. As the kiss intensified, Shane's hand inched further and further up her body. She didn't really notice or care until he reached the base of her bra.

She emitted a small noise, pulled her lips off of his and bit her lip, staring up at him. He opened his eyes and met her eyes. He immediately withdrew his hand from her under her shirt and pushed himself upwards, never breaking eye contact. "Sorry, going too far?"

She nodded softly. "A little." She muttered shyly.

"Sorry."

She let out a breath and sat herself up. She brought her hands to her cheeks and felt that they were flushed and laughed a little. "Its okay. We got a little carried away." She brought her hands down to rest in her lap and looked over at him. "But that kiss…wow."

He chuckled softly and leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as if to finish off their abruptly ended kiss. "You could say that again."

She grinned up at him. "Wow."

He returned the grin and slung his arm around her.

They didn't do much of anything for the rest of the ride to the airport which actually wasn't that long at all. They pulled up in front of the airport and Mitchie spied out the window.

"Uh oh. Shane…we have a problem."

"What?" Shane crawled over to the other side of the limo and peered over her shoulder to look out the window. Mitchie pointed to the dilemma in question. In perfect view from where they were parked and to the whole parking lot was the Connect 3 jet. Not many people knew that the international band owned a private jet but the big 'C3' on the tail of the plane was a big gave away. Shane and Mitchie could already see the paparazzi in the building either waiting for them to get off the plane or to arrive at the airport. A few had gathered near the doors when they saw the limo arrive.

Shane pursed his lips in thought and Mitchie turned to him for an answer. Shane snapped his fingers when he thought of something and went over to the other side of the limo. He lifted one of the seats and pulled out two hats, two pairs of sunglasses, two scarves and two overly puffy winter jackets.

He displayed them on the seats and extended his arms out towards them looking at Mitchie. "Take your pick."

"Disguises?" She asked crawling over to sit next to him.

"We always have them on hand just incase." He explained.

"Why do I need them?" She asked.

"They are going to be snapping pictures and I know you don't want to be recognized yet."

"Oh." She said quietly and then picked the white puffy coat, a piano key styled scarf, one of Shane's oversized sunglasses and one of the two black caps. She tied her hair back and pushed it up in a bun and put the cap on over it. She put the white coat on and then the piano scarf and finally the glasses. She looked over to Shane and saw that he was all ready and let out a small giggle.

He looked over his shoulder to see what she was laughing at and when he saw nothing came to the conclusion that she was laughing at him. He turned back to her. "What?"

"You look silly." She giggled again and smirked.

He stuck out his tongue at her. "And I was going to be nice and say that you look cute in no matter what you wear."

Mitchie blushed and smiled. "Aw Shane!" She made her way over to him and pecked his cheek softly. "You look cute, I was just teasing. It's just not something I'm used to seeing Shane Gray in."

Shane smirked. "Come on baby, you know I look good in anything."

She smiled but scoffed and rolled her eyes and reached past him and pushed the door open. "Let's go Mr. Ego, I have a plane to catch."

Shane chuckled softly and then took her hand, stepped out of the limo and then proceeded to help her out. Shane shut the door, thanked the chauffeur and walked into the airport hand in hand with Mitchie.

At first the paparazzi didn't seem to notice them, figuring they were just a couple trying to shield themselves from the cold air. But as soon as they turned towards the terminal where the Connect 3 jet presided they caught on.

Flashes of light and the snapping of cameras went off. "Shane! Shane Gray!" A few photographers called out to him. Shane just ignored them and kept on walking, whispering to Mitchie, "Don't look at them, and just keep walking."

"Shane who are you with? Shane!" More calls to him got the attention of the few people who were in the airport. A group of teenage girls who were sitting on chairs whispered and pointed to them, wondering if it was really him.

Shane and Mitchie reached the entrance to go out to the plane and Mitchie stopped and turned to him. She smiled up at him and he returned the gesture.

"Thank you for everything." She lifted the small gift bag that held the two CD's and the card from his parents. "This was probably the best Christmas Eve of my life."

He reached up and caressed the side of her face softly with his finger. A flash went off in the background. "You are the one that has truly made it a special and memorable holiday."

She grinned up at him and placed her hand on top of his. Another flash. "You are extremely corny." She told him in the sweetest way possible.

He laughed. "But you love me."

"I do." She nodded. She looked over her should to the jet waiting for her. "I should probably go."

He nodded softly and removed his hand from the side of her face. "I hope you have a Merry Christmas."

"You too." She whispered. "I'll call you later tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. Another flash and chatter. "Bye. I love you." He whispered extra softly into her ear.

A smile spread across her face. Another flash. "I love you too." She whispered back.

He pulled back, they smiled at each other one last time, he gave her hand one more squeeze and then she walked off towards the jet.

Before she boarded the plane, she turned back and waved at him once more and then boarded the plane. He lifted his hand waved back at her until she was safely aboard the jet and didn't move from his spot until the jet had taken off. Then he turned around, ignoring the calls from the paparazzi and headed towards the limo.

* * *

"I'm home!" Mitchie called when she opened the door, her father who had picked her up at the airport, behind her.

Connie came out of the kitchen with her apron on and smiled. "Hi honey, how was Christmas with the Gray's?"

Mitchie grinned and walked with her parents back into the kitchen. "Oh Mom it was great! His parents are so nice!"

"Really? That was unexpected." Steve commented, taking a seat at the table.

Mitchie shot her father a look. "Dad it's not his parents that made him the way he was. It was the fame. He didn't even talk to his parents really during those two years."

"They must have been happy that he was back to normal then." Connie commented from her place at the sink. She wiped her hands on the dish towel, took off her apron and went to sit next to her husband.

Mitchie nodded. "They were. When they had me alone they thanked me for bringing him back. Mrs. Gray almost started crying telling me how much she appreciated it."

"Does Shane have any siblings?" Steve asked.

Mitchie nodded and took a seat at the table with her parents. "He has a little sister Felicia." She unintentionally tensed when she thought about how Felicia thought that Mitchie and Shane were engaged. Her parents caught this and stared at her in confusion.

"What's wrong? You don't like her?" Connie asked.

"What?" She shook her head. "Oh no, she's really nice. I mean we got off on a little of a rocky start but after Shane cleared some things up, she warmed up to me and we clicked really well."

"That's great honey!"

Mitchie nodded and placed the gift bag on the table. Connie and Steve looked at it in wonderment.

"What's in the bag Mitch?" Steve asked.

"Oh!" Mitchie grinned and took the contents of the bag out. "A card that Mr. and Mrs. Gray gave me thanking me for saving their son." She placed that on the table in front of them and Connie and Steve 'ooh' and 'ahh'd' it. She then took Connect 3's CD, which she still had to listen to, and pushed it in front of them.

"Connect 3's new CD. Shane told me that I was the first person to receive a copy."

"Oh." Connie took the CD and flipped it over to look at the songs and Steve looked on as well. "Have you heard any of them?"

"Well I heard Burnin' Up because I begged them to play a song from their new album. I think I heard a little of Lovebug." She tensed a little thinking of when Shane had performed that for her in the back of the limo right before she broke up with him.

"And what's the last one?" Connie asked, bringing her out of her memory.

"Huh?"

Connie pointed to the other CD in her hand. Mitchie grinned and held it up for them to see. "Shane made it for me. It's a professionally made CD of my songs."

Connie gasped and grinned and took the CD from her hands. She observed the front cover for a good few moments before flipping to the back.

"When did you go to a professional recording studio?" Steve asked furrowing his brow.

"I didn't. I recorded it in Caitlyn's garage and Caitlyn burned a CD and I gave a copy to Shane. He must have brought it to a professional." Mitchie explained.

"Mitchie this is great! Is this going out to the public?" Connie asked handing the CD to her husband for him to look at.

Mitchie opened her mouth to answer but suddenly paused. She honestly didn't know, was this just a CD for her personal benefit or was it going to be sold to the public? She felt her heart race at the thought. Would people actually buy her CD? Would people like her music? Would she become famous? That was her secret dream to be known for her music and to share her music with the world. To have people listen to her music and get inspiration or feel they can relate like she did with so many of her favorite artists. But she was only plain little Mitchie Torres? How could she ever become a celebrity like her boyfriend?

"Mitchie?"

"I…I don't know."

"You should ask Shane next you talk to him." Connie told her.

Steve nodded, looking over her CD. "You're music is very good Mitchie, I think you could definitely make it."

"You really think people would like me?" Mitchie asked quietly looking between her parents.

"I think they would love you." Connie answered. "You write songs from your heart Mitchie and a lot of people can relate to what you write. There are a lot of girls who are just like you in school who need to be told there worth something. Your song 'This Is Me' will do exactly that. And 'Who Will I Be?' that will give people the confidence they need to know that they can do anything they put their hearts into. You could be a real inspiration to people Mitchie."

"Your mother is right Mitchie." Steve commented handing the CD back to his daughter. Mitchie took the CD and looked down at it. She observed the happy smile on her face, her guitar around her, her name above her picture and the title of one of her songs on the bottom. Her mouth turned up in a grin when she thought about how she could be seeing this CD in the music store down the street, hearing her songs on the radio, seeing her face on Hot Tunes, hearing people say how they got 'The new Mitchie Torres album'. She admitted it, she liked the feeling she got just thinking about it.

"Hmm." She ran her finger over the picture of herself. "Maybe."

* * *

_**A/N: OOOH! Another kind of cliff hanger for you!!! I hope you liked that chapter!!! **_

_**I don't know if anyone ever noticed this but if you switch the A and the O and the N and S in JASON it becomes JONAS. All the more reason to love Jason! Haha. Okay that's my ramble for the day. **_


	30. Chapter 29

_**A/N: This chapter actually took an unexpected turn from where I wanted it to go. But I like it and I think it makes it more realistic. And I hope you like it too. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**_

* * *

Mitchie groaned when she heard her cell phone go off beside her. She lifted her head off the pillow and looked at the clock. The red glowing letters read 10:45. For a vacation day that was early. She wondered who would be calling this early the day after Christmas. She knew it wasn't Shane because the ringtone wasn't 'Gotta Find You'.

She flipped over in her bed and reached for her phone when it suddenly stopped. She let out a quiet moan and buried her face back in her pillow.

A few seconds later the phone went off again. She groaned again and sat up and grabbed her phone. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. "What?" She mumbled not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What took you so long?" One of her best friend's voices called out to her.

"Caitlyn? Why are you calling me so early?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Please it's not early and this is an emergency!"

"What's the problem?"

"Will you come down and open the door?"

Mitchie furrowed her brow. "You're at my house?"

"Yes, your parents aren't home and the key is not where it usually is. So get your sleepy butt down here and let me in!" Caitlyn explained frantically.

"I'm on my way." Mitchie sighed but heard that Caitlyn sounded desperate so she threw her covers off, slipped on a pair of slippers that she had gotten for Christmas and trudged downstairs, hanging up her phone in the process.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open. Before she had a chance to say anything Caitlyn trudged her way in with Sierra behind her. "Sierra? You're here too? What's going on?"

Sierra closed the door behind her and they both dragged Mitchie to the living room. Mitchie was too tired to even notice that Caitlyn had a magazine in her hand. They pushed Mitchie onto the couch and stood in front of her.

Mitchie looked up at her two best friends in confusion. "What is this all about guys? Seriously I feel like I'm being interrogated or something."

Caitlyn unrolled the magazine in her hand and held it up in front of her. "Explain this."

Mitchie furrowed her brow and took the magazine from her friend's hand. Her eyes widened when she saw the headline of the article.

**Is Shane Gray off the market? **

She looked up to Caitlyn and Sierra and then back at the magazine.

_Christmas Eve in a Connecticut airport near Gray's hometown, the Connect 3 private jet was spotted. It took a few minutes for a limo to pull up in front of the airport and then for two people to emerge. They were clearly in disguises. (Top right.) _

Mitchie looked to the picture in the top right corner and saw a picture of herself and Shane holding hands going towards the terminal.

_One of the figures was identified as Shane Gray, the other is still unknown. When they were just about to reach the terminal the unidentified person turned to Gray and the two exchanged a few intimate gestures and words. Unfortunately we were unable to hear what the two were saying. (Pictures below.) _

Mitchie looked to the pictures on the bottom of the page and saw that they caught Shane putting his hand against her cheek, her placing her hand on top of his, the kiss he placed on her cheek and the smile on her face after he told her he loved her.

_The two seemed reluctant to part and after she left Gray wouldn't move from his spot until the jet was clear out of sight. _

_Is this Shane Gray's new flame? Is his relationship with this unidentified girl so serious that she spent Christmas Eve with his family instead of her own? And that Gray would call his personal jet to get her there and back? _

_The pictures all lead to one answer: Yes. Sorry ladies it appears that Shane Gray is longer available. _

_We are searching for leads onto who Gray's mystery girl is. And does it have anything to do with that same mystery girl who was reported on in August seen at Connect 3's concert? _

_Keep checking for updates Connect 3 fans! _

"Oh my God…" She muttered her hand covering her mouth.

Caitlyn and Sierra looked at each other and then each took a seat on either side of Mitchie. "Wait a minute, so you had no idea these pictures were taken?"

"I knew." Mitchie whispered. She swallowed and looked up to her friends. "That's why were in disguise, we saw the paparazzi and I saw them taking pictures but I didn't…"

"What? You didn't think they would print it?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie shrugged and looked back down at the magazine.

"Shane Gray is a hot topic especially because of his change. Any chance they can to get word of a new girlfriend, they'll take it. They want to meddle in these celebrities lives."

"You think any one will recognize me?" Mitchie asked looking up at them worriedly. "I mean you guys did."

"We only did because we know that you're dating Shane." Sierra explained. "And I could pin point your smile anywhere." She pointed to the picture where she was smiling and Shane was leaning close to her ear obviously whispering something. "But your pretty bundled up there and not easy to recognize."

"True." Mitchie nodded.

"But it won't stay quiet, you know that right?"

Mitchie turned to look at Caitlyn and sighed.

"I mean," Caitlyn continued, "Now that they know Shane has a girlfriend they're going to be watching him like a hawk and since you two stick to each other like glue…"

"We do not!" Mitchie protested. Caitlyn shot her a knowing look and Mitchie shrunk in her seat shyly. "We don't go out in public though!" She added. "He usually comes here or I'll go to their apartment. And since they don't know who I am they don't know where I live. I could live in any part of the country for all they know. I don't think they would check out a little town like this."

"You never know. I mean Connect 3 has been rumored to be spotted in this area." Sierra commented. "Their last concert was here and they haven't been spotted anywhere else. I was on some Connect 3 chat sites and people are talking that they don't know where Connect 3 is on their break. And since their last concert was here and now that it's out that Shane has a girlfriend they could connect the dots."

Mitchie groaned. "What ever happened to best friends trying to make you feel better?"

"It's our job as your best friends to tell you the truth." Caitlyn responded and Sierra nodded in agreement.

Mitchie sighed and glanced back down at the magazine. She flipped to the page and read the article a few times over again and stared at the pictures. At least Sierra was right, no one would be able to recognize her unless they knew her personally. And most people did not. She didn't think the people in school would recognize her not even Gina.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." She muttered.

Caitlyn and Sierra gave her a surprised look. "Wait…so does that mean you want to go public with your relationship?"

"I…I don't know. I mean I don't think I want to…not yet but there's really no way to avoid it, is there?"

"Well just lay low for a while. Don't see Shane so much and if you must talk to him and due to the look you are giving me right now I assume that you feel you must, talk on the phone. That way you could at least hear his voice."

Mitchie nodded, not liking the idea of seeing less of her boyfriend but knew it had to be done in order to keep their secret safe. That's what she got for dating a famous pop star.

"It's just amazing." Mitchie muttered and looked up to meet the questioning glances of her friends.

"If you had told me a year ago, or even six months ago that I would be dating a famous pop star and that I would be even considering going pro in music and that I would be trying to hide from the paparazzi, I would have told you that you were crazy." She glanced back down at the magazine. "It's mind blowing how much my life has changed. It's crazy and it's going to be hard no matter when Shane and I go public but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Duh, you have Shane Gray as your boyfriend." Sierra joked and Mitchie looked at her with a grin.

"And what about you huh?" She nudged her with her elbow and Sierra gave her a confused look.

"You know, what about you and that guy you like?"

"What guy?"

Mitchie and Caitlyn glanced at each other with a smirk and then Mitchie turned back to Sierra. "Umm…lets see, tall, dark hair, plays the guitar in a famous band,…likes birds."

Sierra's cheeks turned twelve shades of red and she looked away while Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed.

"I don't like him." Sierra mumbled in a form of protest.

"Yeah," Mitchie rolled her eyes, "And I don't like Shane either."

Sierra turned and glared at them. At their grinning faces she finally sighed and gave in. "Fine, I like him but he's four years older than I am! Mitch, you know how strict my parents are they would never _ever_ go for that and plus I don't even think he likes me like that."

"You'd be surprised." Mitchie remarked.

Sierra's eyes widened. "Why do you know something?" Mitchie yelped when Sierra practically jumped on her lap. Mitchie laughed in surprise, Sierra had never acted so on the fritz before.

"I thought it was pretty obvious, I mean he gets quiet and shy whenever he's around you."

Sierra frowned. "That's it? Like he hasn't said anything?"

"He said the same thing you did."

"Which would be?" Sierra questioned her eyebrows rising.

"That you don't like him like that." Mitchie explained calmly.

"In a way like I did? Like in a disappointed kind of tone?" She asked hopefully.

Mitchie nodded with a smile. Sierra squeaked and hugged Mitchie tightly bouncing up and down. She gasped and jumped back suddenly. "Oh My God he likes me." She said in a monotone voice.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow and laughed softly at her friend's odd behavior. She looked at over at Caitlyn and saw that she also held a bemused expression.

"Why would he like me? I mean there's nothing to like. I'm not that pretty, my hair is all over the place, I have these weirdo glasses, I'm like the biggest nerd and he's so…" He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned her head back, "…gorgeous!"

Caitlyn snorted and Mitchie elbowed her ribs, shooting her a look. Sierra lifted her head and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm sorry!" Caitlyn said laughing. "But have you met Jason! Yes I will agree that he is attractive but he talks about birds non stop."

"That's a common misconception." Sierra told her, a serious expression on her face. "You sit down and talk to him he's just like a normal person. I mean that's what happened when I talked to him, sure he had his moments about the birds but he really opened up to me and he's really not as stupid as Nate and Shane make him out to be. It's not like he doesn't have a brain or something, he isn't stupid at all just a little slow and…random."

Mitchie and Caitlyn stared at her with wide eyes and smiles. "Wow…Si, you have it really bad." Mitchie giggled.

Sierra stared at them for a few good moments and then her cheeks turned a light pink. "Oh shut up."

Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed and they were about to comment on that subject some more when Mitchie's cell phone went off.

Mitchie reached for her phone and picked it up, "Hey Shane."

"_Mitch have you by any chance been out of your house today?" _

"No." Mitchie furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"_Then you haven't seen anything yet?"_ Shane asked sounding hopeful.

"In other words have I seen anything on…" She flipped the pages of the magazine. "Page 14 of Pop Informer magazine?"

"_So you did see it…" _

"Yes, thanks to Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum."

"Hey!" Caitlyn and Sierra shouted.

"Kidding! I love you guys!" Mitchie grinned at them and Sierra and Caitlyn stuck out their tongues at her. Mitchie giggled softly.

"_You know I expected you to be less happy about this." _

"Oh believe me Shane I had my moment. But Caitlyn and Sierra calmed me down and we came to a conclusion."

"_And what would that be?" _Shane asked worriedly.

"Because the paparazzi are after you I think we should spend a little less time with each other." Mitchie explained.

"_And whose plan was this?" _

"Well technically it was Caitlyn but…"

Shane growled on the other line.

"Shane! I agreed to it! They'll be looking for you Shane and I'm not ready to be ridiculed for just dating my boyfriend."

"_I guess you have a good point there. My fans do get pretty crazy when it comes to my relationship status." _

"_They get crazy when it comes to your anything." _Nate remarked.

"_This is true."_

"Which is why we have to stay low just for a little bit. We can still see each other just not everyday and when you do leave make sure you're incognito."

"_Where's cognito?" _Jason's voice asked innocently.

"_In hiding." _Nate corrected calmly.

"_Why is it in hiding? Does it not want to be found? OH! I bet I can google it!" _

"_Mitchie, can I just come live with you?"_ Shane asked seriously.

Mitchie laughed softly and Caitlyn was trying to suppress a snicker while giving Sierra a knowing look. Sierra just mouthed back, 'slow and random.'

"Sorry Shane, we can't have people talking about Shane Gray staying at an unknown person's house."

"_What if I don't leave the house?" _

"Shane!"

"_Fine I'll stay here." _He grumbled.

"_Oh I get it! It's not a place! It's a word that means 'in hiding' so Shane has to leave 'in hiding' got'cha." _

"_How about your garage?" _

"Oh Shane stop." She stood up and mouthed to Caitlyn and Sierra that she would be right back. They nodded to her and she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"_You know I'm just teasing…there is never a dull day at Connect 3's apartment." _

"Shane?"

"_Yeah?" _

"Can I talk to you alone? Like…without Nate or Jason in the room?"

"_Sure." _Mitchie could detect a hint of worry in his voice. _"Guys beat it." _

"_What? Why?" _

"_I need to talk to Mitchie alone." _

"_Then get your lazy butt up and you go to a different room! Jason and I are quite comfortable here." _

"_Fine." _There was a sound of foot steps and then a whacking sound.

"_Hey!" _

"_Deal with it! It was just a pillow!" _More footsteps and then a door closed.

"_What's up baby?" _Shane asked the concern returning to his voice.

"I'm just wondering…do you think your label would want me?"

"_Want you? As in…signing you?" _

Mitchie nodded and then realized she was on the phone. "Yeah."

"_Oh My God Mitch, yes! I showed my manager some of your songs-" _

"You WHAT?"

"_I didn't tell him you were my girlfriend only that I knew this girl who had a great singing voice and he said he might be interested. So I gave him a copy of the CD and he listened to it. He got back to me the next day and told me he loved it! Which was very odd for John, he never does that, he usually takes forever to get back to people on things. He told me to get in touch with you as soon as I could and to bring you down so he could hear you sing live and then talk about it with the other executives and if they love you as much as he did then they would write up a contract!" _

Mitchie's jaw dropped as soon as Shane said that his manager loved the CD. She couldn't believe it, somebody other than her family or her friends actually loved her songs and her voice. Somebody professional, CONNECT 3'S MANAGER loved her. She couldn't believe it she was stunned into silence.

"_Mitch?" _

"Oh My God…" She muttered. "Shane are…are you serious?"

"_Completely! Ask Nate or Jason if you don't believe me they were there too. Mitchie, this contract is yours, all you have to do is go over to New York, sing one or two songs in front of John and a few other big music executives and then you and one of your parents has to sign it and you are on your way to stardom baby!" _

"Shane I don't know…."

"_Of course I'll be there for moral support. And John really liked our duet so he may ask us to sing that." _

"Shane…"

"_And then maybe if you get the contract before we go on tour you can be our opening act!" _

"Shane!"

"_What?" _

"I'm glad you're excited about this Shane but I don't know if I can do this."

"_What are you talking about Mitch? Of course you can do this! Mitchie your voice is fantastic, I've seen you perform before and you have a natural stage presence, that's what all good performers have. Your songs are real. People will love you." _

"Shane I don't know. I mean I've always dreamed of becoming famous but…"

He sighed, _"But what Mitchie? Are you afraid it's gonna get too hard? Keeping up with everything? And dealing with all the rumors?" _

"Shane I've always had people talking about me in school. I don't want people to talk about me all over the world. I don't want my personal life thrown on every tabloid!"

Shane remained quiet for a few moments. Mitchie was worried for a second that he had hung up but then heard his soft breathing.

"_And you think I do? You think that any of us do?" _

"That's not what I…"

"_I know that's not what you meant Mitchie but that's how it came out!" _He snapped and Mitchie winced. She didn't even remember the last time Shane snapped at her like that.

"_I don't want my personal life thrown out there for the world to ridicule but that's something I deal with because I love music and I want to share my music with the rest of the world." _He paused for a moment and then continued more softly. _"And…even if you don't go for the contract…you're still going to be known for dating me. No matter how hard we try to hide it they'll eventually find out. And when they do, it is guaranteed that people will start hating you. So in order to avoid that are you just going to throw me away too?" _

"Shane…" Her voice cracked and she couldn't help it. Her eyes filled with tears at Shane's words. How could he even think that?

"_Because that's what it sounds like Mitchie. It sounds like you're scared to be known by the public. And you're going to be loved a whole lot more if you get known by your CD then by being Shane Gray's girlfriend. Because if they find out after you already have fans, the fans that like you, won't be the ones that would have hated you."_

A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. She collapsed onto a chair and let out a quiet sob.

"_So are you just going to give up? Just throw away everything because you're scared of what stupid, jealous people are going to make up about you?" _

"Shane…"

"_You know I would always be there for you. You know that no matter what happens I would be there to help you through it. And if they talk about us, so what? We know the truth and that's all that should matter." _

"I…"

"_You know what Mitchie just...why don't you just….ugh." _

And then the line went dead.

Mitchie sat there with the phone to her ear, tears silently streaming down her cheeks for a good five minutes.

She then pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at the screen.

Call Ended.

Shane hung up on her. For the first time in the four months they had known each other Shane had hung up on her. She never thought getting a phone call would hurt as bad as it did. She couldn't believe that Shane thought that about her. That she would just throw their relationship away because she was scared. If it was anyone else then she might have but not Shane. Never Shane. Shane means too much to her to just let him go.

And he just hung up on her.

She let out a low, remorseful whine and buried her head in her arms on the table, letting her phone fall to the floor with an echoing crash.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow another Cliffy I know…I'm horrible. We needed a good Smitchie fight right? We can't have fluff all the time. So I hope you don't hate me for causing them to fight and for having Shane be a jerk but it had to be done. **_

_**So Review and tell me what you think!!! **_


	31. Chapter 30

_**A/N: 37. 37?!! (I'm 37 I'm not old!) Well actually no I'm 37 minus 20. It's actually not 37 any longer I just couldn't use a Monty Python joke for 42. And the reason I said 37 and 42 was because that's how many reviews I got for the last chapter! Making it a grand total of 676 reviews! Let me tell you I have been in a lot of pain recently due to a certain monthly female activity and that cheered me up! So I know you're all out there! I should have 42 reviews every chapter! Kidding…But I at least want 24 reviews so I can get to 700 for this chapter! **_

_**Random question…has anyone ever heard of the band After Edmund? They are a Christian Rock band that was nominated for a Grammy (and they better win) and they are fantastic, I saw them live, met them, took a picture with them, I have the lead singers autograph on THREE different objects (a piece of paper, my cell phone, and an After Edmund T-shirt.) and the rest of the band's autograph on two (my cell phone and the T-shirt.) They are so cute! The lead singer has a really good voice especially live and they are so calm and serious while singing on stage but off stage… SO FUNNY! The picture that I have with the guitarist he's making a weird face and the picture I have with the lead singer he looks like he's going to EAT my face. He stole my cell phone and signed it and I had the picture with him as my wallpaper and he's like…'Creeepy….' But in a joking way and then on another part of my cell phone he's like 'I'm writing here too…' and wrote 'I should listen to more After Edmund.' Probably the only famous people I'll ever meet and it was so fantastic! If you're a Christian go check out After Edmund because their music is amazing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Connect 3, or Burnin' up and LoveBug by the Jonas Brothers.**_

* * *

December 31st. New Years Eve. A time where family and friends get together to celebrate the New Year. A time when everyone is happy and making resolutions to make the New Year better. A new time to live, a new time to love. A time when couples come together and forget all their troubles of the year past and go into the future brighter than ever.

For Mitchie Torres, it wasn't that time. She hadn't spoken to her boyfriend in five days despite his many attempts to get in contact with her. Her cell phone was avoided whenever his name popped up on the caller ID. Whether it was a new text message or a call, it was ignored. She wouldn't even look at the text messages; she would just delete them and let his calls go directly to voice mail with no intent of listening to them. She even put her phone on vibrate so that she wouldn't hear his voice every time he called her phone.

He even called her house phone a few times, but he stopped after he got a verbal beating by her father.

Mitchie wouldn't speak about what happened. Caitlyn and Sierra had to guess when they found her crying in the kitchen after just leaving to talk to Shane and seeing his name still on the caller ID. When Connie and Steve got home later that day Caitlyn and Sierra explained what they think happened but wasn't sure. They told them that they thought Shane and Mitchie had a fight but they weren't sure what about.

Connie tried to get it out of her daughter but after about two days decided to give up. Steve, on the other hand, was furious with Shane. And when he called that last time, he tried to explain what happened but Steve cut him off stating, "You made my daughter cry. It takes a lot to make her cry and she won't even speak to her own mother. Don't call here again."

Caitlyn eventually called Nate to see if he knew anything and he only said that it was none of their business. But after Caitlyn begged, he finally caved and explained Shane's side of the story.

Caitlyn was torn between sides. She hadn't heard Mitchie's side of it but Mitchie was her best friend and she must have been really hurt to cry like that and to just shut everyone out. And then there was Shane's side, the way Nate explained it to her, it made it sound like Shane had a point but he just let his anger get out of control. She explained the whole thing to Sierra to get her opinion but she was just as torn as Caitlyn.

The day before New Years Eve Mitchie seemed to be back to her regular self. She was talking to everyone and smiling and laughing just like a regular day. But when someone tried to ask her about what happened with Shane she would just ignore them like she didn't hear them.

New Years Eve she invited Caitlyn and Sierra all over for a New Years Eve party. For the first few hours they did their normal hang out stuff.

But then Caitlyn and Sierra got Mitchie into her room alone and locked the door and tried to talk to her about Shane. Mitchie avoided the question for a while, trying to get distractions so she wouldn't have to talk about it. But finally she ran out of other things to talk about and told them that it was none of their business and it was just between her and Shane and she didn't really want to talk to Shane. All she said was that what he did hurt her and she really didn't want to hear him yell at her again.

After that Caitlyn and Sierra let it go sensing that Mitchie was still really upset by what he did. Which, Caitlyn and Sierra, knowing the gist of what Shane had said, didn't really think was all that bad to have Mitchie THIS upset over.

Later that day, Mitchie was at her keyboard playing an upbeat song and smiling and laughing as Caitlyn and Sierra danced around her room. After a few minutes, Mitchie finished the song and Caitlyn and Sierra collapsed onto Mitchie bed, panting heavily and laughing.

Mitchie grinned and was about to walk over and lay herself between her friends when her phone vibrated. She reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

_Incoming call_

_Jason_

She smiled softly. Despite the fact that she was mad at Shane she couldn't say no to Nate or Jason, especially Jason. And she figured he was just calling to wish her a Happy New Year.

She picked up and answered happily. "Hey Jason."

"_Um…It's not Jason." _A familiar voice said through the phone. Her whole body froze up and she just stood there not moving. Caitlyn and Sierra had stopped laughing when they heard her pick up the phone and were now staring at her curiously.

"_Sorry…it's just the only way you would pick up."_

"Would you excuse me one moment?" She answered sweetly into the phone, mouthed to Sierra and Caitlyn that it was Shane. She then stepped out of the room and into the bathroom for some privacy.

Once she closed the door she whirled around like he was actually in the room with her. "What do you want?" She snapped coldly.

"_I've been trying to call you since that day…" _

"Really? Gee, I couldn't tell from the hundred voice and text messages I got per day." She remarked sarcastically.

"_Why didn't you pick up?" _

"Why do you think?"

He sighed. _"I know, you're mad at me. I shouldn't have hung up on you…"_

She scoffed. "That's not why I'm mad at you. Sure, that's part of it but not most of it."

"_Mitchie listen…" _

"No!" She snapped. "YOU listen Shane. I don't want to hear your petty excuses. You always have one and usually has something to do with your fame. You can't blame every problem you have on your fame."

"_I wasn't…"_

"And don't tell me you weren't going to! You lost your temper on me which proves that you still have some of your jerk side in you which was caused by guess what, your fame!"

"_So you're mad at me because I yelled at you?" _He asked trying to figure it out.

She laughed bitterly. "No, it's what you said."

He sighed again. _"Mitch, I wish I could tell you that I'm sorry for what I said but I felt I had a valid point. You can't throw away this opportunity…"_

Once again she cut him off. "I can do anything I want to. It's my life and I'll live it how I want to." She snapped and then let out a sigh. "I know." She added on more quietly. "You were right about that, that I am scared about becoming famous. But what hurt the most, more than you hanging up on me, or more than you raising your voice was that you said that I would throw away our relationship because I was scared. And yeah, Shane I am scared. It's hard for me to grasp that people are going to know me for once in my life. But no matter what happens, whether I go for the contract or not, I will never leave you. I just couldn't believe that you would even suggest that I would throw you away because I was scared, that's why I was mad at you. Shane, you're my strength. If I'm feeling weak or depressed, I know I can come to you and I know you'd always be there for me." She let out a breath feeling tears well up in her eyes but she fought them back. "And you didn't even let me speak….you just assumed."

"_And I made an ass out of me and myself." _

She let out a breath of laughter. "Yeah."

"_I'm sorry Mitchie. I know that's probably not good enough but I really am sorry. And you were right I was going to blame it on my personality. The change was just so quick that the little part of me that was still a jerk that was locked up inside took charge of my brain. I know I'm making excuses again but I really can't help it. I still have a short temper and I just got frustrated." _

"With me."

"_Well just the fact that you would throw everything away. I really am sorry that I snapped at you but I just wanted to get a point across. Mitchie you're wonderfully talented, and I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend. Mitch, you have a rare talent that girls all over the world wish for. And yes, I will admit that it's scary and I can understand where you're coming from because you've been invisible your whole life. But if you put this CD out there, people are going to love you, and I just don't think that, I know that. Girls all over the world are going to look up to you and have posters of you on their walls and tell their parents that they want to be just like Mitchie Torres when they grow up. You'll be an inspiration. And yes, without a doubt, there will be people who dislike you whether they know you're dating me or not. Because the world is not a happy place and most don't like your type of music and they will say discouraging things about you. Me, Nate and Jason get it all the time. We get all called a variety of different hurtful names and it does, it hurts a lot, that we get judged by strangers who don't know us. But then we see the fans that do love us and our friends and family who support us and all the pain goes away. _

_I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to Mitchie. And if you don't want to take that contract, the world would be missing out, but I'm not going to make you." _

"I didn't say no Shane." She said softly.

"_What?" _He asked confused.

"About the contract. I just needed to think about it and I was hoping that you would talk with me like you did just now not what you did five days ago."

There was a pause on the other end and then she heard a clunk. _"That's why you're boyfriend is a complete idiot." _

"Oh stop." She commented with a smirk. "You're not a _complete_ idiot."

He chuckled lightly. _"Normally I would take that as an insult but given the circumstances I take it as a compliment." _

She smiled softly and took a seat on the side of the bathtub. She leaned her head against the wall and found that all the negativity had left her body and was replaced with the familiar warm, fuzzy feeling she got whenever she talked to Shane. "I still don't know what I'm going to do Shane about the contract. But about us, I would like to keep it a secret for as long as possible, but if it happens, it happens. And it'll be hard but in the end it'll all be worth it. I love you way too much to ever throw you away over a silly fear."

"_I'm sorry I ever doubted that Mitchie. If you feel for me even half of what I feel for you than it shouldn't even have been a question in the back of mind because I know I would never give you up for anything. Do you forgive me?" _

She paused for a good few second and heard him suck in his breath on the other end, waiting for her answer. "Of course I forgive you." She heard a sigh in relief on his end of the phone. "Just don't let it happen again Pop Star."

He only laughed softly. _"You got it Mitch." _

She smiled brightly and sat up. She looked around her empty bathroom and the smile fell from her face and she sighed dejectedly.

"_What's the matter?" _His concerned voice rang in her ear.

"I just went to hug you and realized that you weren't here."

"_Did you fall?"_

"No I just sat up looking for you and noticed that I was alone. Speaking of which, what are you doing? Do you and the guys want to come over for New Years?"

"_Er…I wish I could baby but we're busy." _

"Oh." Her face fell even more so. "What are you doing?"

"_It was totally last minute but they asked Connect 3 to play at Times Square. We never got to do it and so we felt we couldn't say no. We're just about to leave for New York." _

She sunk into the bathtub and slung her legs over the side, disappointment washing over her. "Oh, well have fun!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

Shane picked it up immediately. _"I'm sorry." _

"No it's fine. You're famous, it's what you do." She sighed. "I just…this is my first New Years with a boyfriend; I wanted to have that special midnight kiss."

"_Well, tell you what, it won't be as good as a midnight kiss but we're singing 'LoveBug' and you know I'll be singing directly to you. I'll find the camera and look directly into it, just make sure you're watching."_

She smiled sadly. "I will." She sighed. "I should let you go."

"_Goodbye Mitch, I love you." _

"I love you Shane."

There was a ten second pause on the line and then Shane hung up. Mitchie closed her phone and stepped out of the bathtub. She let out a deep breathe and then headed out of the bathroom and towards her room.

When she reentered her room she found Caitlyn and Sierra sitting suspiciously on her bed. Mitchie narrowed her eyes and slowly approached them and they gave her innocent smiles.

"Were you guys listening?"

"No." They answered at the same time.

"Uh huh." Mitchie crossed her arms and gave them a stern look.

Sierra started to fidget under Mitchie's gaze and glanced to Caitlyn. Caitlyn gave her a shake of the head of sorts to tell her no but she caved. "Ok fine, we were listening!"

Mitchie smirked in triumph and Caitlyn groaned. "Way to be strong." Caitlyn muttered to her.

"Sorry." Sierra muttered back sheepishly.

"So," Caitlyn said after glaring at Sierra and turning back to Mitchie. "You and Shane are back together?"

"We didn't break up." Mitchie responded. "We just had a fight. But we made up, yes."

Caitlyn and Sierra jumped off the bed and ran over to Mitchie and hugged her with a squeal. Mitchie laughed and the three of them jumped up and down.

They soon tore apart, looked at each other, and cleared their throats.

"So are we done with our cliché teenage girl moment?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, think so." Mitchie said and they all laughed softly.

They did normal party stuff for a numerous amount of hours. They played lots of board games with Connie and Steve and had dinner and desert.

At around eleven thirty, they turned on the television to watch the live broadcast at Times Square. Some band that they hadn't heard of was playing at that time and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra found their music catchy and started to dance along with it. Connie and Steve sat on the couch behind them with smiles on their faces watching their daughter and her two best friends have a great time on New Years Eve.

At a quarter after eleven the MC of the night came onto the stage. "It's fifteen minutes until 2009, it's about 17 degrees here in the Big Apple and with the wind chill it feels about nine degrees. Aren't you all lucky you're in your homes tonight?" He let out a laugh at himself. "Well while the rest of America is sitting by the fire places or under a nice, warm comfy blanket I say we turn up the heat on this cold December night wiiiiiith…." He spun around and pointed off to the side of the stage. "Connect 3!"

Times Square erupted in a loud roar of screams and Shane, Nate and Jason made their way onto the stage. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra grinned and cheered and clapped for them.

Shane grabbed the mic and looked around all the people gathered in Times Square. "What's up New York City!" He called into mic and once again the City erupted in a loud roar of screams.

He smiled and the camera zoomed up on his face. Mitchie's breath caught in her chest when she caught sight of him. She didn't realize what not seeing his face for a week would do to her. And due to the HD on the big screen television that Steve had bought for himself for Christmas, it was like she was in the room with him. She could make out every familiar detail on his face and loved how handsome he looked all bundled up with his cheeks tinted a slight pink from the cold.

"We've got a treat for you tonight."

The camera zoomed back out so they could get a full shot of all of them and then the camera's zoomed in on Nate, followed by Jason. The camera zoomed out again to get a main shot of all three of them.

"We're doing _two_ songs for you tonight." Nate said. And once again, screams took over the night air.

"The first one, we've played at concerts, most of you will recognize it, it's called 'Burnin' up'!" Shane explained and then they went into the song.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra started to dance and sing along with them. Mitchie had showed them their new album and they had learned the lyrics to all of the songs.

_Cuz I'm burnin' up_

_Burnin' up _

_For you baby! _

They finished the song and the audience cheered. They gave the boys a minute to catch their breath in the cold and then Shane took the microphone again.

"How'd everyone like that? You all warmed up?" His answer was a loud outcry of screams. He laughed and his hot breath came out as a puff of smoke against the cold air. "Well that's good because I'm not." The crowed erupted into laughter and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra chuckled as they showed Nate and Jason nodding with him in agreement.

"Alright this next one goes out to-" He paused for a quick second. "-to everyone who has ever had a special someone."

Just like he promised his eyes found the camera and his eyes locked right onto hers. She smiled and he smiled as if sensing that she was looking into his eyes. What she loved most about that was that he didn't say to _his_ special someone he said to everyone's special someone which didn't give away the fact that he had one. But he knew and she knew it which was enough for the both of them.

His eyes remained on the camera for a good few seconds and then he turned to Nate and nodded. Nate had switched his electric guitar to an acoustic guitar and started the intro to 'Lovebug' and then started the first verse a few seconds later.

When Shane took over the chorus he once again found the camera and it was like he was singing directly to her. Instead of feeling saddened at the sound of that song because of the memory that came along with it, she felt her heart flutter and knew that now that sound would hold a happier, fonder meaning to her. After all Shane had wrote it about her after their first date.

After the first chorus they continued on with the song like they would normally. Shane didn't glance at the camera too often; she figured he didn't want to be too suspicious especially right after what happened with paparazzi the last week.

_Now I'm Hopeless_

_Head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit_

_By this Lovebug again_

_Oh, oh, _

_Lovebug again_

They ended the song and the crowed erupted in cheers and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra clapped and whooped for their friends (and boyfriends) great performance.

She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and sent a text to Shane.

_You guys were awesome! _

She slipped her phone back into her pocket not expecting a message from him for a while.

There was a little less than ten minutes until the New Year and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra just sat around talking and laughing and being all excited. They put on some crazy hats that Connie had bought that read 'Happy New Year' and had their noisemakers in hand.

Soon enough there was only thirty seconds until midnight. And Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra all stood up and crowded around the television and started to count down. Connie and Steve joined in and they saw that Connect Three had joined the MC up on a platform and had started to countdown as well.

"Five! Four! Three! Two!"

They all looked at each other and grinned. "One!"

They all instantaneously blew their noisemakers and then hugged each other while laughing. All five of them exchanged hugs and on screen Jason brought Shane and Nate into a group hug and for once they didn't protest and hugged him back.

After about ten minutes of celebrating, they cut the live feed from Times Square and to some concert. Connie and Steve turned off the TV and told the girls that they could stay until twelve thirty and then Steve would drive them home.

The girls sat around in the living room and talked. They talked about memories from the past year, good and bad. Caitlyn and Mitchie briefly mentioned Camp Rock and then they went over the whole story of how the three of them became friends and their whole big situation with the Connect Three boys.

"This New Year is going to be great!" Mitchie exclaimed.

Caitlyn nodded with a smile. "Yeah, time for changes and telling people how you feel about them." She nudged Sierra knowingly and Sierra blushed.

"Shut up!"

Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed and Sierra blushed further.

Before they knew it, it was half past midnight and it was time for Caitlyn and Sierra to leave. They hugged Mitchie once more, and the three friends wished each other a Happy New Year once more and then Steve took them home.

Mitchie curled herself up on the couch and stared out the window. A small smile lit her face when she saw that it had started to snow. She always loved the snow.

She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She fished it out and opened it seeing that she had a message from Shane.

_Connect 3 thanks you. How long will you be up?_

_Not sure why?_

_I have a surprise for you._

_Oh? _

_Don't Oh? me it's not called a surprise if I tell you what it is_

_Haha :p _

_I'll text you when I'm ready ok?_

_Ok_

_Don't fall asleep on me now_

_I won't! _

She closed her phone and smiled and reached for the remote. She turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until she found something she liked. A few minutes later Steve came home.

He peeked into the living room. "You staying up Mitchie?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, not that tired, all the excitement of the New Year you know? It's ok if I stay down and watch TV for a while right?"

Steve nodded and then yawned. "Sure thing sweetie, just don't stay up too late."

"Alright Dad, good night and happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Mitchie, I love you."

"Love you too Dad!" Mitchie called and her father headed up the stairs to go to bed.

Mitchie returned to watching the TV. Around halfway through the movie she was watching, she started to doze off and managed to catch her self and wake herself up again.

She looked at the clock at one point and saw that it was almost half past one in the morning. She yawned and closed her eyes, not able to keep them open any longer and snuggled up to the blanket.

She felt like she had only closed her eyes for a few minutes but when the sound of her phone vibrating on the table next to her woke her up and she checked the clock she found it to be ten past two. She moaned tiredly and sat her self and grabbed her phone. She saw a new text from Shane.

_You still up? _

She yawned again and texted him back.

_Yeah. _

A few seconds later she got a message back.

_Good. Look outside. _

She cocked an eyebrow and sat up more fully. With her blanket still around her shoulders she moved her way to the window. She narrowed her eyes and looked through the glass and a grin spread across her face.

There Shane stood on her front lawn, his dark pants and dark grey coat standing out against the white snow that was falling from the sky and had lightly frosted the ground and his dark hair blew in the wind.

She let the blanket fall from her shoulders and ran around the corner. She slipped on a pair of boots that were near the door and a coat that was hanging up on the coat rack. She pulled open the door and ran outside into the cold winter air.

She sprinted towards him and he caught her in his arms once got close enough and lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes and laughed quietly.

Shane placed her back down on the ground and they locked their eyes onto each others. Mitchie had to admit it was so much more satisfying to see him this close personally than just on the TV screen. Now that she was close to him she observed him like she hadn't seen him in years instead of just six or so days. He definitely looked just as handsome if not more so because of his pinked cheeks and the white snow flakes that glittered his jet black hair.

She grinned and simultaneously they looked upwards at the falling snow. They let the snow fall onto their faces for a good few seconds and then returned back to look at each other. Their eyes met once more and Shane's gloved hand rose to the side of her face. He caressed her cheek and then proceeded to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Happy New Year Mitchie." His voice was like velvet and heaven to her ears.

"Happy New Yea-" Her phrase was cut off abruptly by Shane's lips. Those lips that she hadn't kissed in a week felt familiarly wonderful against her own. Her arms found their way around his neck again and she pulled herself up onto her toes to get closer to him.

Sure, it wasn't a midnight kiss but, at that moment, she didn't really care.

* * *

_**I've had that last scene in my head for the past few days and so glad I finally got it down! **_

_**Review please! And tell me what you think!! And Don't forget I know at least 43 of you are out there and are capable of reviewing. And I'm in a bit of a bad mood right now because of some personal issues and a review would really cheer me up! **_


	32. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Woo over 700! Thanks reviewers!! You see what happened was I pulled a Mitchie. I was feeling insecure about myself and blah, blah, blah. Unfortunately I do not have a Shane to pull me out of it but my Jason did. You know that goof ball, loveable, huggable, best friend, kinda slow and weird. And I also have a Nate, that mostly serious but sometimes a little crazy best friend. So my Jason cheered me up and you guys cheered me up! YAY! Which is why I'm giving you an update! **_

_**We have a little Jierra in here and you're going to want to give Jason a big bear hug for what he does in this chapter. I know I do. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3.**_

* * *

"Hey Mitchie!"

Mitchie turned around in the hallway and smiled and waved at Caitlyn and Sierra. It was the first Thursday returning to school after the Holiday break.

After kissing in the snow for a while, Mitchie led Shane into her house because of the cold. They stood near the door for a little while and didn't make too much noise afraid of waking Mitchie's parents. Mitchie snuggled herself into his arms and rested her head on his chest. She felt so comfortable and warm in his strong embrace that she almost fell asleep. Shane decided to leave after he saw that Mitchie very nearly fell asleep on him. He woke her up from the almost sleep that she was in and she whined when she parted from him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. He told her to call him later to see if she wanted to do anything for New Years Day and then he left.

The next day she did call him and invited him over with some over convincing of her parents. Her parents were unaware of the fact that Shane and Mitchie had made up earlier and were surprised when she asked if he could come over. Connie was easier to persuade than Steve. Steve reluctantly agreed and when Shane came over there was an awkward tension between them. Mitchie took her father aside and explained what the fight was about and how they talked it through and everything was alright again. Steve seemed to loosen up after that but he was still keeping a strict eye on Shane.

"Hey guys." Mitchie greeted when Caitlyn and Sierra caught up with her. The three of them all made their way through the hallways and towards Mitchie's locker. The bell had just rung a minute before signaling the end of the day and they were headed home.

They stopped at Mitchie's locker, Sierra on one side of her, Caitlyn on the other. Mitchie opened the locker, smiled at the picture of Shane on the door of her locker, placed the books that she didn't need into her locker and grabbed her coat. She smiled even further at the feel of the black leather on her finger tips. She had started wearing Shane's jacket again, she missed how it felt around her and she wanted the aroma of Shane wherever she went.

She slipped on the jacket, zipped it up and subconsciously snuggled into it. She only realized what she did when she saw that Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Mitchie smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm doing it again aren't I?"

"Yeah." Caitlyn laughed softly. "Geez, you're like this when he's just a mile away what are you going to be like when he goes on tour?"

Mitchie frowned at the thought. Connect Three was leaving for a European tour in two and a half weeks for three and a half months. And the worst part of it was that they wouldn't even be in the same country. So there was no chance that Shane could slip away on a free day and visit her. She sighed dejectedly. "Gee, thanks Cait, for reminding me."

Caitlyn smiled sadly. "Sorry Mitch but you know I have a boyfriend leaving too."

"You don't seem so upset."

She shrugged. "I just don't show it, you really think I want my boyfriend going over seas for three and a half months?"

"True." She smiled softly. "Well we can mope about how we miss our boyfriends together."

Sierra raised her hand to get the two girls' attention. "Can I mope with you about how I'll miss my boyfriend wannabe?"

Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed and slung their arms around Sierra. "Of course. We'll be the three musketeers of mope."

They all chuckled and Mitchie reached over and shut the door to her locker. The three of them walked down the hallway still in their position with their arms around each other.

When they got to the doorway they had to break apart to get through the door. They walked out and Mitchie shivered when the cold air hit her. She pulled the jacket around her tighter and looked over to Caitlyn and Sierra and saw that they were doing the same.

The three of them headed towards their bus when they heard a loud honk. The three of them along with various other students stopped and looked around to see where the noise came from. They scanned the area a few times and then their eyes landed on a familiar navy blue SUV.

The horn sounded again and Jason's smiling face peeked through the window. He was wearing a hat, sunglasses and a scarf but the smile on his face gave him away instantaneously to them.

The three of them looked at each other and wondered the same thing. What was Jason doing there?

They made their way over to the SUV and Jason rolled down the passenger side window. The three girls surrounded the window to talk to him. "Hey Jase what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"Came to pick you guys up. It's a pretty boring day and we wanted to know if you wanted to do something."

Mitchie peeked in through the car and saw that the back seat was empty and figured Shane and Nate must be back at the apartment.

"Well we have to call our parents." Caitlyn responded.

Jason smirked and shook his head. "It's all covered."

"You called our parents?" Mitchie asked turning to look at him.

"Even mine?" Sierra asked quietly sounding surprised and worried.

A kind smile spread across his face when his eyes landed on her. "Well we called Connie and she called yours and Caitlyn's."

"My parents let me go out with you?" A blush spread across her face as soon as the words left her mouth. "I-I mean with all of you."

"Well…they don't know exactly that you're with us…just that you're with Mitchie and Caitlyn." Jason replied not even noticing the slip that she made.

"Oh. Cool." She replied still a little shy around him.

"So why don't you girls hop in?"

The three of them nodded and went for the back doors. Caitlyn stopped Sierra and motioned towards the front passenger door. Sierra's eyes widened and she shook her head. Caitlyn nodded. Sierra shook her head again. Caitlyn nodded again and pushed her forward. Sierra shot a look towards Caitlyn and then slowly opened the door to the passenger side. She slipped into the seat and glanced at Jason and saw that he was grinning at her. She felt some of her nervousness fade away and smiled back at him. Their little moment, however, was interrupted by Caitlyn and Mitchie screeching from the back seat.

Sierra spun around to see what happened and saw Mitchie and Caitlyn looking terrified while Shane and Nate crouched in the trunk space behind them laughing hysterically. Sierra glanced back at Jason when he started laughing softly. He was looking over his shoulder to the scene behind him with a smirk on his face.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes and turned around in her seat. She shoved Nate and he fell onto his back still laughing. Mitchie's eyes had returned to their normal shape but her chest was still heaving up and down. She looked over her shoulder and shot a look at Shane. "Jerk."

He grinned, still letting out bursts of laughter. He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose quickly and she narrowed her eyes at him. She huphed and turned back to face forward and crossed her arms, Caitlyn quickly following her in the same manner.

"What happened?" Sierra asked.

"The two jerks in the back thought it would be funny to scare us." Caitlyn replied hitching a thumb over her shoulder to point at Shane and Nate.

"Oh come on! You have to admit, it was funny!" Shane sniggered.

"Yeah, I love being frightened out of my skin and almost bumping my head on a car roof." Caitlyn responded, rolling her eyes.

Nate sat himself up and placed both of his hands on the back of the seat. He let out a few more quick chuckles and then rested his head near Caitlyn's. "Come on Caity, it was just a joke."

Caitlyn turned her head to the side and glared at him. "You better watch your back Nathaniel. I will be getting you back for this."

"Yeah." Mitchie agreed, turning her head to glance at Shane. "Both of you have no idea what's coming to you."

"I'm sorry baby." Shane leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of her cheek. At the unpleased look still on her face he stuck out his bottom lip in his famous pout. She shook her head. She would not be giving into his pout this time. When the adorableness of his pout became almost unbearable she turned and faced forward again.

She heard Shane huph from behind her and she smirked. Shane and Nate climbed over the seat and settled themselves between their respective girlfriends. Shane carefully slung his arm around Mitchie and she didn't protest and let it stay there. Nate, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. When he tried to move his arm around her, Caitlyn slapped his hand away.

Jason chuckled and turned around to face forward. Sierra also turned back around and then Jason turned on the car. They waited for all the buses to leave the parking lot and then they pulled out of the school.

They were on the road for about a minute when Mitchie asked, "So, what are we doing?"

"We were thinking that we could just go somewhere to hang out all six of us." Shane answered.

"Somewhere other than our apartment or Mitchie's house." Nate added.

"So we found this discrete little coffee shop…umm…what was the name of it again?"

"Café Marrón." Jason answered without hesitation in a crisp Spanish accent, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah." Shane said with a nod.

"We know that place!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Well at least Sierra and I do. We used to go there all the time."

"And you don't think you'll be caught there?" Caitlyn asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That's what the disguises are for." Shane responded motioning to their attire which matched Jason's.

Caitlyn gave them a skeptical look. "Anyone can recognize you guys anywhere."

"Don't worry." Nate waved his hand. "We were walking around town like this before and no one recognized us."

"Alright." Caitlyn stated still sounding skeptical. "For the sake of not being chased through all of town in the freezing cold I hope you're right."

Nate gave her a reassuring smile and once again tried to wrap his arm around her. This time Caitlyn let him.

It took about two more minutes until they got to the Café Marr­ón. Jason parked in the back parking lot and all six of them spilled out the car. Shane and Mitchie and Caitlyn and Nate walked in hand in hand. Jason and Sierra looked at each other awkwardly, smiled shyly at each other and then followed after them.

They entered the Café and all six of them held their breath not knowing what to expect. But no one looked up at the small bell that rang signaling their entrance. They all sighed quietly and picked a table.

Caitlyn offered to go get everyone's order. Jason and Shane ordered coffees, Mitchie and Sierra ordered hot chocolates and Nate ordered a diet coke. Caitlyn went over to the counter and placed the order and then returned a few minutes later with all the orders.

They sat talking and laughing for a good fifteen minutes. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra were telling the boys funny stories about things that happened in their classes. Shane, Nate started telling funny stories about Jason that they had never heard before. Jason didn't really seem to mind the fact that his band mates and best friends were teasing him. But then Jason had his revenge and told embarrassing stories of Shane and Nate. Like what they both looked like when they woke up in the morning on the tour bus. Or how Shane will occasionally flip out if someone touches his hair products. And how Nate talks in his sleep and sleeps with a teddy bear and a Mickey Mouse on his bed.

The girls were practically rolling on the floor in laughter by the time Jason was done with his story telling. And then it just became a competition and Shane and Nate joined forces and started telling embarrassing stories about Jason.

"And then one time, he was in the bathroom-"

"Oh no." Mitchie cut Shane off mid sentence, her eyes widening as her attention was drawn to the door.

They all turned around to see what Mitchie saw.

"Oh God No." Caitlyn and Sierra muttered.

Gina stood in the doorway with her group of friends behind her. She didn't seem to notice that Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra were there yet. She scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked in with her friends following behind.

"Who's that?" Nate asked in a whisper.

"That's Gina." Mitchie spat out quietly.

"Gina? The Gina who broke us up Gina?" Shane asked and Mitchie nodded. Shane narrowed his eyes behind the shades and growled quietly.

"Can you believe him?" She asked in a bratty tone. "He deserted me for a stupid football game. Like football is more important than me." She scoffed.

The two girls at her sides scoffed after her. "I know, like Gina you are so much more important than football." One of her main lackeys Ashley agreed.

"I know right!" She shrugged, scoffed again, and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She turned her head and looked past Mitchie and the group. Then she did a double take and looked back. She smirked and looked between her friends and then back at the table. "Oh look who we have here girls."

Mitchie clenched her jaw and she felt Shane grab her hand and squeeze it in a reassuring manner.

"It's Mitchie and her dork crew." Her friends laughed behind her and Gina paraded forward like she owned the place.

"But the ones in the hats and glasses are new." She stated going around the table. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes and everyone's eyes followed her. "What did you get your loser friends from another school to come? Are you trying to mingle with the normal people?"

Shane narrowed his eyes from under his shades and balled his free hand up into a ball while his other squeezed Mitchie's tightly. He felt Mitchie place a hand on his tensed arm trying to calm him but he had had enough. He was not going to sit around and let this girl torture his Mitchie like that. He slammed his free hand down on the table and was about to stand up and go all out on this girl when he heard the sound of a chair knocking over. He quickly took a glance to his side and saw Jason standing up, his chair knocked over behind him. Even with his glasses, hat and scarf covering Jason's face, Shane could still tell he was giving Gina the death glare, something rarely ever seen on Jason. His jaw was clenched, he was standing up right and his hands were balled in fists at his sides.

"Listen!" He snapped raising his hand in the air and poking out a finger towards Gina. Gina looked slightly taken aback but continued to watch Jason sharply.

"I don't know who you think you are!" Jason took a few steps towards her. The small café had gone deathly silent, everyone including the employees had stopped what they were doing and had fixated their attention on the scene before them. "But you do NOT have the right to treat Mitchie like that." Due to the silence of the room, Jason's voice seemed louder and more intimidating. "You don't have the right to treat ANYBODY like that. She is a human being and deserves to be treated like one! I don't know what problem you could possibly have with Mitchie seeing as she is a fantastic person but you would be wise to keep it to yourself!" He paused for a second and then his lips formed a smirk as if just remembering something. "No actually I do know what problem you have with Mitchie." He took another paused for dramatic effect. "You're jealous."

Gina opened her mouth to protest but Jason raised his voice and over powered her. "You're jealous of her. You're jealous that she has real friends who would stick by her no matter what, you're jealous that her singing voice kicks butt, and that she has her own unique beauty that no matter how hard you tried you could never get. You're jealous that people like her for her and not because she'll threaten that if people don't hang out with her they're not cool. You're jealous that the one guy she has ever went out with is completely in love with her while the many guys you have gone out with are jerks who care more about football then spending time with you."

That seemed to strike a nerve and Gina frowned and shrunk down a little. "You know that Mitchie is not anything you say she is. She's not the one pretending to be something she's not. Mitchie is the most down to Earth person I know. She doesn't pretend to be popular, she doesn't do anything to make herself pretty, she just is. She doesn't boast about how amazing of a singer she is in fact she brings her self down all the time and people like you don't make it any better. She doesn't need anybody to bring her down. She needs to let her light shine and maybe when people listen to her there will be more good in this world. The world would be a much brighter place if there were more Mitchie's and less of _bullies_." He spat out the word.

His chest was heaving up and down and underneath his dark shades was a glare so fierce it could burn through steel. "People don't need to be brought down. Take it from somebody who knows. So why don't you take your group of fake friends," He motioned to the group of girls behind Gina who remained motionless. "Shut the hell up, leave Mitchie, Caitlyn, Sierra and every one else that you have criticized alone and get out of here!" He hitched his thumb over his shoulder towards the door.

Gina stood there in shock, gaping at Jason. The room still remained deathly quiet as everyone waited in anticipation on what would happen next. Gina searched Jason's face for any sign of weakness but Jason stood like stone, a heavy set frown on his face with his thumb still over his shoulder.

Gina swallowed, quickly glanced at the rest of the table and then scurried out of the café. Jason turned his head slightly and gave the same look to her friends. They squirmed under his intense gaze and slithered out after Gina.

Jason remained in that position for a good few seconds after they left and then dropped his hand to his side, let out a breath, picked up his chair and sat back down like nothing happened.

Gina may have looked shocked but it was nothing in comparison to the look on his friends' faces. Shane and Nate sat there with their mouths literally open as wide as they could go and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra all stared at him with wide eyes; Mitchie with her cheeks painted a slight pink.

Jason shifted in his seat and gave his friends a weird look. "What?"

Shane opened and closed his mouth a few times, indecipherable noises erupting from his throat every so often as he tried to think of what to say. He eventually shook his head and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I…I have nothing to say…I'm-I'm speechless."

Jason gave him a confused look. "But you're speaking right now."

"Dude…" Nate spoke up shock still evident in his voice. "Where did that COME from?"

"Where did what come from?" Jason questioned and Nate raised his eyebrows.

"Oh THAT." He shrugged. "I remember that that girl always treated Mitchie badly. And I remember that she broke up Shane and Mitchie that time and I hate seeing my friends' miserable. And when she started being mean to her just before I couldn't just sit here and let her do it. I had to do something."

Mitchie smiled tearfully and rose from her seat and walked over to Jason. She wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed his cheek. "Aw Jase, you are like the best big brother ever!"

Jason smiled and returned the hug gratefully. "Anytime Mitchie, you're the best little sister ever!"

Mitchie chuckled and pressed the side of her face to his in a hug and then returned to her place beside Shane.

"Jason that was the coolest thing that I have ever seen." Caitlyn commented.

"I didn't even know you had that in you." Nate remarked. "To be that…angry and serious…it's just not you. I have never seen you do anything like that before."

Jason shrugged. "I never had the need."

"You had plenty of need." Nate exclaimed and out stretched his arm towards Shane. "We were living with a _jerk_ for two years."

Shane's mouth formed a grim line and he stared at Nate. "Thanks Nate."

"Sorry." Nate held out his hand in an apologetic fashion towards Shane and then turned back to Jason. "We could have used something like that for him."

"That's different." Jason protested.

"How so?"

He paused for a second. "I was scared of him." Jason replied shyly. And then to redeem himself he added, "And he's my friend. Even though he was being a jerk I couldn't do something like that. But with Gina it was easy because I don't feel any friendly feelings for her whatsoever."

"Who does?" Caitlyn remarked grouchily.

"It's like she never learns." Sierra commented.

"She never does." Mitchie added. "She always has these moments where she leaves us alone for a while but then she comes back just as nasty."

"It's because she's jealous!" Jason stressed out. "Like I said, I mean honestly, do we look like dorks?"

Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it and shut it.

"Hey!" The three Pop Stars cried in unison.

"I do not look like a dork!" Shane exclaimed. "I never look like a dork!"

"I think I look pretty cool." Nate answered looking down at his clothing choice, not quite as arrogant sounding as Shane.

Caitlyn smirked and then went into a full out laugh. "I'm just kidding guys! Believe me none of us are dorks."

Sierra raised her hand in the air. "Except me." Mitchie and Caitlyn gave her an exasperated look. "Come on guys, I take AP Mandarin and I'm acing it."

Mitchie and Caitlyn were about to respond when Jason cut in. "That just means you're smart, it doesn't mean that you're a dork. That's what the world should focus their attention on. Not who has the skinniest body or who has the greatest hair or who's the most popular. I think it's great that you're smart and the people that really matter will respect that quality in you."

For the second time that hour, Jason had the whole table staring at him wide eyed and slack jawed. Only this time it was Sierra who had the blush to her cheeks.

"Thank you." She muttered meekly with a smile.

"You're welcome!" Jason replied happily with a grin.

"Man Jason." Nate remarked bringing the attention to him. "You're on a roll today."

Jason stared at him wide eyed. "I'm on a ROLL?!" He blinked a few times as if in thought. "That must be some big roll."

* * *

_**A/N: I didn't know how else to end so I ended it with an awesome Jason line. I just love writing Jason cuz you can do so much with him and be creative. (That's what SHE said) (sorry…I've heard a lot of that's what she said jokes today…)**_

_**I hope you liked that!! Please review!!!! **_


	33. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews gang! Just so you know, I had no ideas for this chapter! I couldn't really think of anything too good for Smitchie, I wasn't in the mood for Naitlyn, so I just went with Jierra. I hope you like it! **_

_**I got a kitty!!! His name is Oreo and he's soooo cute!! Sorry i didn't get this up sooner, rehearsals for my schools musical are crazy and also its hard to type with one hand when your kitty is using your other arm as a pillow. So if there are any typos I apologize I am exhausted and have a sleeping cat on my arm.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Connect 3, Guitar Hero, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wii, Xbox, Ps2, or the Ping Pong Ball Joke.**_

* * *

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Jason, come _on_." Nate and Shane stood behind Jason and tried to push him forward. Jason dug his heels into the ground and shook his head. "No, no, no, no!"

Nate and Jason looked at each other, gave a curt nod and rested their shoulders against Jason's back and pushed harder. When Jason started to skid forward he ducked down and Nate and Jason flew forward. They both stumbled and then caught themselves before they fell. Both Shane and Nate sighed and Shane straightened out his shirt and Nate crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jason!"

"You guys tricked me into coming here!" Jason exclaimed. "This is not a birdhouse craft fair! And there is no ice cream man!"

"I still can't believe you fell for that." Shane commented with a smirk and a chuckle. "The ice cream man never comes out in January."

"I can't believe you guys lied to me." Jason huphed and crossed his arms.

"Jason, we're just doing this to make you happy." Nate explained.

"If you wanted to make me happy then you'd take me to a birdhouse craft fair with an ice cream man!"

"OR…" Shane started to suggest… "We could take you to the house of the girl that you like."

"We're already here!" Jason cried motioning enthusiastically to the house in front of him.

"Exactly." Shane said with a smirk and Nate followed with a smirk of his own. Jason looked between them and noticed the look on their faces and groaned. He had just been tricked, _again_, into admitting that he liked Sierra which he had been denying since he met her.

"You guys are mean."

They both shrugged.

"Possibly." Nate said. "But one day you'll thank us for this."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Now you sound like my parents."

"Come on." Shane and Nate grabbed both of his wrists and dragged him forward. "Just go, knock on the door, and talk to her. You don't have to ask her out just talk to her."

Jason grumbled under his breath and Shane and Nate pushed him forward towards the front door. "We'll be right out here, right behind you."

Jason let out a breath and took a few steps towards the door. When he was on the first step of her stoop, he paused. "Guys, do you really thin-" He turned around and saw that Shane and Nate were no where in sight. "Guys?" He called out into the stillness.

When he got no response and saw no movement, he narrowed his eyes. "Thanks guys, some best friends you are." He muttered under his breath.

He turned back around towards the door and took a few deep breaths and then headed up the front steps. He lifted his hand to knock and paused centimeters from the door. He rethought doing this given how nervous he was but when part of him told him to turn away another part of him forced his hand to move and knock on the door.

He swallowed hard and waited for the door to open. He heard foot steps on the other side of the door and felt his heart pounding in his chest.

The door opened and he was face to face with a middle aged gentleman who he only assumed to be her father. The man was dressed in black pants, black loafers and a striped, collared, long sleeved shirt. He had a full head of slicked back, black hair and a trim moustache and glasses over his deep brown eyes. The man looked over Jason and cocked an eye brow and Jason felt even more nervous under the intense gaze of this older man.

"Can I help you?" The man asked in a rich baritone voice.

"Um…Well I…just…"

"If you're selling something, we're not interested."

Jason shook his head frantically. "No, I'm not selling anything. I was just wondering…um…is this the Jones residence?"

"Yes this is, why?"

Jason cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Well I just…"

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" A high pitched screech came from behind the older man in the house. The older man stepped aside and both looked down to the smaller girl that had appeared in the doorway. She looked about nine years old and had curly black hair.

"Paige you know this young man?" The man asked his daughter.

"Of course Daddy!" She exclaimed happily with a grin on her face. "This is Jason from Connect 3!" She squealed at the last two words. "He plays the guitar and does back up vocals." She said dreamily, staring at Jason.

"Ah yes, I should have recognized you from the posters in my girls' rooms."

Paige giggled at her father's comment. Jason smiled softly at her and she squealed again and launched herself forward and attached herself to Jason's legs.

Jason lifted his eye brows in alarm and rested his hand against the door frame to catch his balance.

"Paige!" Her father scolded. "Get off of him right now! That is no way to behave!"

Paige remained on Jason for a second longer and then reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry." She muttered.

Jason smiled and shook his head. "It's alright, I've had worse from fans."

Paige looked up at him and grinned brightly.

"I'm sorry about my daughter Mr…uh, I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your last name."

"Jason, just call me Jason." Jason told him.

Mr. Jones nodded and ushered Jason in. Jason smiled at him politely and slowly walked in.

"I have to go tell Si!" Paige squealed and started for the stairs. Jason's eyes widened unintentionally when she said that, knowing he would be seeing Sierra.

"Sierra!" Paige bolted up the stairs and ran down the hall way towards her older sisters room. "Sierra! Sierra, Sierra, Sierra!" She pushed Sierra's door and found her on her laptop.

Sierra turned around and gave her an annoyed look. "Paige, I'm trying to do my homework."

Paige normally would have made a comment regarding doing homework on a beautiful Saturday afternoon but she was way too excited. "You'll never guess who's downstairs!"

"That new boy from your class?" Sierra guessed.

"No!" She exclaimed. "He's so much cooler than that!"

"He's?" Sierra questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm hmm." Paige nodded feverishly.

"Who is it?" Sierra asked, now almost fully interested.

Paige bit her lip and started to bounce up and down. After a few moments she finally squealed, "Jason from Connect 3!"

Sierra froze and her eyes widened. "What?" She asked blankly but for a completely different reason than what Paige thought.

"I know! It's unbelievable!" She took a few steps towards the door and then looked back at Sierra who was still sitting in her chair. "Come on Si! You have to come down and meet him!"

Sierra slowly stood up from her chair and took a few steps towards the door. She quickly turned around, glanced at herself in the mirror and groaned quietly. Paige rolled her eyes from where she stood in the doorway. "Si, you look fine. Besides, I don't think Jason is shallow. None of them are, that's what's so great about them."

Sierra sighed and knew her sister was right but fixed her self up a little bit more. She played with different hairstyles and after about a minute she heard Paige sigh in frustration. Sierra shot her a look and then finally settled on clipping part of her hair back and letting the rest fall on her shoulders, it was a lot more attractive than just her plain, parted down the middle, hair.

"Sierra!"

"I'm coming!" Sierra walked over to her sister. Paige lost the annoyed look on her face and replaced it with a grin. Sierra smiled down at her and then they both headed towards the stairs.

When they were halfway down the stairs, Sierra heard Jason's voice and her nervousness intensified, because hearing his voice actually made it real. Not that she didn't believe her sister, Paige wouldn't be that cruel nor know how to act that excited but hearing his voice made it real. She paused in the middle of the stairwell and stared downstairs, not moving.

Paige made it down a few more steps before she realized that Sierra wasn't beside her. She turned around and saw Sierra staring ahead looking completely terrified.

"What are you so nervous about?" Paige asked. "You should be excited! You're meeting JASON!"

"It's more complicated than that." Sierra whispered.

"How could it be more complicated?" Paige asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Sierra sighed quietly and shook her head. "Never mind." She took a deep breathe, toughed up and started down the stairs again.

She walked into the hall way and saw Jason's back facing towards her and he was talking to her father. She felt a sense of worry rush through her. What was Jason doing there? And why was he talking to her father? And what about?

Her father nodded to something that Jason said and looked over Jason's shoulder and saw her standing there. He nodded in his head in acknowledgement of seeing her and waved at her. "Hi sweetie."

Jason turned around when he saw Mr. Jones talk to someone behind him. Both Jason and Sierra froze at the sight of each other. Slowly a smile spread across Jason's face and he lifted his hand and waved at her. She felt a light blush cross her cheeks and smiled and waved back.

Mr. Jones clasped his hand on the younger man's shoulder and held out his hand towards Sierra and Paige. "Jason, these are my daughters. You've already met Paige and this is Sierra."

Sierra nodded towards her father. "He knows Dad…we've met."

"What?" Mr. Jones asked.

"WHAT?!" Paige exclaimed.

"Well his friends are friends with Mitchie-"

"I'm friends with Mitchie too!" Jason piped in defensively, cutting her off.

"Yeah," Sierra nodded softly, "He and his friends," she corrected, "Are friends with Mitchie so I've met him through Mitchie."

"Wait a minute…" Paige started slowly. "His friends…meaning…Shane and Nate?"

Both Jason and Sierra nodded and Paige gasped. She squealed for a second and then gave her sister a hurt look. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Connect 3?!"

"Because I knew you would act like this." Sierra responded.

Paige huphed and crossed her arms in a pout.

"Ah, so that's why you're over here. To visit my daughter?" Mr. Jones asked Jason.

Jason nodded softly. "Yes sir."

"You don't have to call me sir, Jason. It makes me feel like I'm some military general. Mr. Jones would be a perfectly acceptable term." Mr. Jones told him kindly.

Jason smiled gently and nodded. "Thank you Mr. Jones."

Mr. Jones nodded and looked between Jason and Sierra. He noticed some awkward tension between them and figured that they liked each other but were both to shy to say anything. Or at least, his daughter liked him. He couldn't really read the older boy's facial expression but he definitely knew his daughter well enough to tell that she liked him.

But talking to Jason for the last couple of minutes he discovered that Jason was a very nice, very friendly boy. He was not at all like he expected a celebrity to be. He was very respectful and almost seemed scared around him where as other celebrities would have treated him like he was lower than them.

And with that thought in mind he asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner Jason? We're ordering Pizza tonight."

Jason quickly glanced at Sierra, saw her smiling, turned back to her father, smiled, and nodded. "That would be great."

* * *

"Woah!"

Not even a minute after the dinner conversation, Mr. Jones suggested that Sierra take Jason down into the basement. Sierra had somewhat lost her nervousness around him but she still looked more timid which was out of character for her. She agreed and led him down into the basement.

Jason stood at the base of the stair case and looked around at the basement. "This is cooler than our tour bus!"

The basement didn't look much like a basement more like an entertainment room. The walls were painted a warm red and the floor was carpeted with a red and white circle pattern. On one side of the room was a giant screen television with four or five bean bag chairs seated in front of it. Hooked up to the TV were various gaming systems such as the Wii, X-Box 360, and Playstation 2. Beside that was a mini bar.

On the other side there was a pool table, a foosball table, and an air hockey table. There was also a table set up in the middle of the room where food could be placed out.

"My mom's a psychiatrist and my Dad is a lawyer and they saved a lot of their money and a few years ago they redid the basement for us." Sierra explained and watched Jason explore the basement.

He looked over the bookcase that was filled to the brink with DVD's and games for all three different gaming systems. He spied one game and gasped and his eyes lit up. He reached for it and grinned. "Oh dude I love this game!" In his hands was Super Smash Brothers Brawl. "We have it on the bus and I kick Nate's butt all the time! Shane is a little hard to beat but I win occasionally." He spied another game and took it in the other hand. "Guitar Hero! Awesome! Nate and I rock this game, Shane sucks at it. He claims it's because he doesn't play real guitar as good as me or Nate but we told him that it has nothing to do with that."

Sierra walked over to him and stood beside him. She glanced up at him sideways with a mischievous smirk. "You want to play?"

"You play?" Jason asked excitedly glancing down at her.

She shrugged, biting her lip softly. "Maybe."

He cocked his head to the side. "How can you 'maybe' play?"

She bit back a giggle and grinned instead. "What I meant was why don't we put it in and find out?"

Jason's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" He ran over the X-Box and popped the game in. Sierra got two guitars that were rested against the wall near the TV and brought them over.

Jason plopped himself down on a blue bean bag chair. He grinned as he moved himself around in it. "This thing is awesome!"

Sierra laughed softly as she walked over and sat in a green one beside him. "You've never sat in a bean bag chair before?" She handed him one of the guitars.

He took it from her and shook his head. "My parents never got us anything. I didn't have many friends growing up and the friends I did have, their parents were just like mine so, no bean bag chairs for me." He shrugged and quickly switched his mood back to happy. "But I have to convince Nate and Shane to get these for the bus! Or the apartment, either one works."

Sierra smiled at him and then looked at the screen as the game was loading. Jason put the guitar strap around him and sat up more. Sierra quickly glanced over to him and at that moment, seeing him sitting there with the guitar around him, reminded her that he was famous. She had known Jason for two months and had gotten used to the fact that he was famous especially when all six of them were hanging out. But at that moment, the feeling of star shock came back to her. She couldn't believe that a member of the hottest band in America, if not the world, was casually chilling in her basement with her. That he came over there to be with her. He could probably go and hang out with actors and other singers but he chose to stay there. Now she knew how Mitchie felt when she felt insecure about Shane liking her.

She sucked in a breath when she just remembered what they talked about at Mitchie's house. Jason liked her. Could that be true? Or was that just Mitchie and Caitlyn trying to cheer her up? Well, he _did_ come to her house to see her. Perhaps that was a sign.

She was snapped out of her deep thought when a hand waved in front of her face. She snapped to attention and saw Jason smiling at her and he lowered his hand. "You alright? You kinda zoned out there."

Sierra nodded and smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine." She muttered.

"Good. Now let's rock some Guitar Hero!"

Sierra chuckled softly and nodded and started the game. They chose a song and Jason put himself on expert and Sierra did as well.

As they waited for the song to load, Jason turned and cocked his eyebrow at her. "Expert, huh?"

She smirked and cocked an eyebrow, smugly, not saying a word.

The game started and they both started away on their guitars.

When the song ended, Jason let the guitar fall on his lap and stared slack jawed at a Sierra who was now out of her seat doing a victory dance.

"You beat me." Jason stated in surprise.

Sierra stopped her victory and dance and grinned. "I didn't just beat you. I _creamed_ you. So, Mr. Guitar Hero, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl?"

He shrugged and let out a defeated sigh. "Can't really do anything about it, can I?"

"Rematch?" Sierra asked raising her eyebrows.

Jason stared up at her in thought and then nodded. Sierra grinned and plopped herself back down and chose another song.

* * *

"Oh come on!"

Mr. Jones walked down the stairs after the many failed attempts of trying to call his daughter and her friend up for dinner. He found his daughter and Jason kneeling in front of their beanbag chairs, their fingers moving quickly on the buttons of the fake guitar. The exclamation he had heard as he was coming down was from Jason who had fallen behind after missing one or two notes.

"You're going down White!" Sierra shouted.

"In your dreams Jones!" Jason shot back and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

Sierra clenched her jaw as the song was coming to an end.

As the last note was played, Jason leapt up onto his feet, threw his guitar down on the bean bag and punched his fist in the air. "Victory!"

Sierra calmly placed her guitar down and looked up at him. "Gee Jason, your first win in the twenty rounds we've played, what a landslide victory."

Jason's face fell and his shoulders dropped. "I actually won twice, thank you very much."

Sierra scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That was not a win! You cheated!"

"I did not cheat!" Jason exclaimed.

"You did so! You distracted me so you could get ahead."

"It's not my fault you are easily distracted. I was trying to make small talk."

"Shouting Fuzzy Blue Duckies is not small talk!" She retorted.

"I don't know about you but I talk about fuzzy blue duckies in normal conversation."

Just when Sierra was about to respond, Mr. Jones broke in, startling them both. "Pizza's here."

Sierra spun around and when she saw the smirk on her father's face, blushed beat red. She wondered how much of her flirty banter with the older boy he had witnessed.

Jason's face lit up and it was like he completely wiped his mind of the quarrel they were just having. "Ooh! Pizza!"

He ran over to the stairs and stood next to Mr. Jones. They both looked at her expectantly.

"You coming up Sierra?" Mr. Jones asked.

Sierra smiled, nodded, stood up and walked over to the stair well. She locked eyes with Jason and they smiled at each other, the fuzzy blue ducky squabble forgotten.

"Well then," Mr. Jones stated bringing their attention to him and he shot them a friendly smile, "Lets go eat shall we?"

* * *

"…and then the father said 'Son, you have to tell me what the ping pong balls are for.' And the son said, 'Alright, I'll tell you-' and then he died."

Sierra, Paige and Sierra's mother who had joined them later after getting home from work all burst out laughing and Mr. Jones sat there with a grin at the success of his joke.

Jason sat there cluelessly, looking at all the occupants of the table laughing hysterically. "I don't get it."

Sierra between laughs explained, "It's not really a joke, per se, it's just a waste of your time but that's what is so great about it! You get someone all worked up about it, wondering what all the ping pong balls are for, and then it turns out to be nothing!"

Jason stared blankly at her for a few moments and then he gasped as if a light bulb went up over his head. "I get it!"

Sierra laughed. "It's funny right?"

Jason nodded vigorously. "Does Mitchie know the joke?"

Sierra bit her lip in thought and then shook her head. "I don't believe so."

Jason grinned. "We so have to tell it to her! And Caitlyn…and Nate and Shane!"

"Would they find it funny?" Sierra asked.

"Well I don't know about Mitchie and Caitlyn, Nate probably won't but Shane might though."

Sierra smiled softly and chuckled. "I think Mitchie would. Caitlyn might laugh but think it was stupid."

"Well it is stupid." Mr. Jones added. "But that's the funny part."

"True." Sierra nodded.

Jason let out a small chuckle and then glanced at the clock on the wall. "I should get going; I have to look over some tour stuff with the guys."

Sierra's happy mood deflated and she smiled sadly and nodded in understanding.

"Aw do you have to?" Paige whined.

"Paige." Both Mr. and Mrs. Jones scolded.

Paige ducked her head sheepishly. "Sorry." She muttered.

Jason chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's fine. But don't worry, I'm not going forever, I'll probably be back at least once before we leave for tour." He said and then added quickly, "If that's alright with your parents."

"Of course it's alright!" Mr. Jones said with a smile. "You are welcome anytime Jason."

Jason grinned. "Thank you."

They all got up from the table and threw their paper plates littered with pizza crusts in the garbage.

Sierra walked Jason to the door and Paige followed behind them. Sierra got Jason's coat out of the coat closet and handed it to him. He thanked her quietly and slipped it on. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and texted Shane to come and pick him up.

Paige made her way shyly forward with Connect 3's new CD that went out for sale a few days before. She held it up to him along with a Sharpie marker. "Can you sign this please?"

Jason smiled kindly and squatted down to her level. "Sure thing." He took the CD, opened it up, wrote a little note on the inside cover and then signed his name.

He handed it back to her and she grinned, squealed, hugged Jason quickly and then disappeared up the stairs."

Jason chuckled softly and rose to his feet.

"Sorry about her." Sierra apologized.

Jason waved his hand in the air. "It's no problem at all. I love little kid fans. They don't try to kiss me."

Sierra laughed. "That is a good point."

Jason smiled softly. "I had a lot of fun today Sierra."

"Even though I kicked your butt at Guitar Hero."

Jason laughed. "Yes because I can kick your butt at playing real guitar."

Sierra shrugged in defeat. "You got me there."

"Next time though." He lifted his index finger to make a point. "We'll see who's the _real _guitar hero."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Well then bring it on."

Jason smirked and heard a horn outside. He looked outside and saw the limo parked in front of the house. He turned back to Sierra, "That's my ride."

Sierra nodded quietly and then bravely reached forward and hugged him. Soon she felt Jason's strong arms wrap around her and hug her in return. They stayed like that for a good few seconds and then Sierra reluctantly pulled away. They both smiled tenderly at one another and then walked towards the door.

Sierra pulled open the door and Jason stepped outside. "Until next time?"

Sierra gave a curt nod. "Until next time."

They both stood there awkwardly for a while. Jason pursed his lips as if debating something. And then quickly he leaned over, pecked her cheek, shyly muttered a quick goodbye and rushed off the stoop and towards the limo.

* * *

_**A/N: I got a request for a Naitlyn chapter but honestly, I have no ideas for them. So, please if you're a Naitlyn fan and want more Naitlyn in this story please give me some ideas cuz I really need them, please and thank you! **_

_**And seriously, if you haven't heard the ping pong ball joke, I probably ruined it for you but you should listen to it anyway because no matter how much I listen to it, it will never get old. Go on Youtube and look up my username which is **_ Svfan007 _**and it's under there. **_


	34. Chapter 33

_**A/N: I am such a numbskull, really. I can remember all the lyrics to a song by listening to it only a few times, I can ace all my tests without studying and I can remember certain past events like they just happened but I didn't remember that I was supposed to endorse people! So check the authors note at the end to see who I endorsed this chapter! **_

_**This is a filler chapter, it has some smitchie, it has some Naitlyn. Although it is a filler chapter there is an important fact that comes into play later on in the story. Now that I think about it the end of this story is in the not too distant future. And that's SAD! I love writing this story it's so fun! But I think I'm making a sequel cuz I have plans! Yay! **_

_**So I'll stop rambling now and let you read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Connect 3, On The Line by Demi Lovato or Hello Beauitful by the Jonas Brothers. **_

* * *

"I'm coming!" Connie Torres called when she heard a knock on the front door. She pulled open the door and found Shane standing outside. She smiled at the sight of him. "Well hello Shane, are you here to see Mitchie?"

Shane nodded and then smirked. "And of course you too Connie."

She smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Don't suck up Shane." She stepped aside and let him in the house. "You know you're welcome anytime in this house."

Shane smiled softly. "Thanks Connie."

She chuckled softly. "You're welcome." She closed the door behind him and then walked towards the living room where she was just before. "Mitchie's up in her room, go on up."

Shane nodded and thanked her once again. Connie head back into the living room and Shane went up the stairs.

As Shane neared closer to Mitchie's room he heard a low humming sound from behind her door and knew she was singing but he wasn't close enough to make out the words. He stopped in front of her door and saw that her door was cracked open. He pushed the door open slowly careful not to make a sound. He saw Mitchie sitting on her bed with her back facing him and she was hunched over her yellow songbook, scribbling in it furiously.

_One in the same_

_Never to change_

_Our love was beautiful_

_We got it all_

_Destined to fall_

_Our love was tragical _

Shane furrowed his brow as he listened to the lyrics to the song that she sang quietly. Was she talking about them? He thought that Mitchie told him that he was her first boyfriend.

_Wanted to call_

_No need to fight_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_But tonight _

_We'll leave it on the line_

Shane stepped into the room quietly and approached her from behind. He looked over her shoulder and peered down at the notebook. It had many scribbles and cross outs and what looked like tear stains. He took a glance at Mitchie's face to see if she had been writing that just recently but there were no signs that she was crying.

She suddenly stopped writing and singing and stared down at the paper. She lifted her head slowly and moved her eyes to see to the side of her. She gasped and jumped so high that she nearly fell off the bed and Shane was so surprised at her sudden outburst he took a few steps, wide-eyed.

"Shane!" She placed a hand over her heaving chest. "My God Shane, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry." He apologized and walked back to the edge of her bed.

She let out a deep breathe and lowered her hand back to her side. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Fine."

She narrowed her eyes skeptically. "What's with the one word answers?"

He shrugged. "And 'Not long' is two words."

She gave him a look and crawled over to him. She linked her arm through his and pulled him down to sit next to her on the bed. "I can tell something's wrong Shane. Is it that you're leaving tomorrow?"

"That's part of it."

"What's the other part?" She asked and placed her hand over his, her concern for him showing in her brown eyes. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing." He shook his head and let out a sigh. "It's probably something stupid."

"Then tell me. Sometimes the stupidest things cause the worst fights."

He let out another sigh. "When I got here I heard you singing. It sounded like a break up song. I was just wondering…if it was about…us."

A look of realization spread across her face and she picked up her yellow notebook and opened it up to the page she was just writing in. "You have nothing to worry about. It is about us but not the now us."

He gave her a sideways look and cocked an eyebrow, his eyes full of worry. She laughed at his expression and shook her head. "Or the not too distant future us, or hopefully the future us. The past us. The fight we had before New Years."

Shane's mouth formed an "o" shape but he still looked a little confused. "But why is our love tragical? And why are we destined to fall?"

She smiled sheepishly. "It's not and we're not. I over exaggerated while writing this song. I was upset and just let myself vent out in this song. Some parts of it is what I was feeling but other parts like the part about our love being tragical and all of that is just what I felt would make the song better."

Shane nodded in understanding. "Gotcha." He sighed in relief and smiled. "You had me worried for a second there."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She leaned over and kissed the side of his face softly and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Do you have more of the song?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

She nodded. "You want to hear it?"

"I would love to hear it."

"I haven't worked in music yet so I'm just going to be singing it a cappela."

Shane smiled softly and shrugged. "That's fine with me."

She smiled back at him and shifted so she could get into a better position to sing. She took a breath and started singing.

_I didn't want to say I'm sorry _

_For breaking us apart_

_I didn't want to say _

_It was my fault_

_Even though I knew it was_

_I didn't want to call you back_

_Cuz I knew that I was wrong_

_Yeah I knew that I was wrong. _

She paused in singing to add, "And you heard the chorus before."

_Listen baby,_

_Never would've said forever_

_If I knew it'd end so fast_

_Why did you say _

_I love you_

_If you knew that it wouldn't last_

_Baby I just can't hear what you're saying_

_The line is breaking up_

_Or is that just us_

_Or is that just us_

"And then the chorus repeats again."

_I try to call again and get your mailbox_

_Like a letter left unread_

_Apologies are often open ended_

_But this was better left unsaid_

_One in the same_

_Never to change_

_Our love was beautiful_

_We got it all_

_Destined to fall_

_Our love was tragical_

_Wanted to call_

_No need to fight_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_But tonight_

_We'll leave it on the line. _

She finished the song and bit her lip, lifting her shoulders waiting for his response.

Shane licked his lips and stared off at the wall in deep concentration.

Mitchie got a little worried after a minute of silence. "Shane?" She questioned slowly.

Shane snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "Sorry I was just thinking."

"About?" She questioned nervously.

"I was picturing how the music would go in my head. You want it to be up beat right? You sang it like it would be upbeat."

Mitchie nodded. "Also I was thinking that it shouldn't just be my song."

He furrowed his brow and cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip shyly and then continued. "Well I was thinking that it could be a song we all do."

"All?"

"Me, you, Nate, maybe even Jason if he wants to sing or he could just play guitar."

Shane sat there thoughtfully and then nodded after a minute. "I think that would be a great idea."

Mitchie grinned. "Really?"

He nodded and smiled softly. "Really. Besides…" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his eyebrows waggling up and down flirtatiously. "It'll give me a chance to sing with you again." He poked her sides lightly and she let out a little squeal and tried to fidget away from him but his hold on her was too strong. "And you know how much I love to do that."

Mitchie giggled and nodded. "Caitlyn told me that Nate complains about how much you listen to our version of 'This Is Me.'"

Shane's cheeks turned a light pink and he cleared his throat, scratched the back of his neck and turned his head away to hide it. Mitchie giggled again and grinned.

"Yeah well," Shane tried to justify. "He's just jealous."

She smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"That I have you."

She gave him an odd look. "He has a girlfriend whom he loves very much."

"Yeah I know that." Shane nodded and then looked at her with a questioning expression. "How did you know that?"

"That he loves Caitlyn? He told me."

"He told you?" He questioned. "When do you talk to Nate?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You don't know I talk to Nate? I thought you knew that. Anyway, yeah, I talk to Nate a lot."

She noticed the expression on his face and gave him a look and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Don't be jealous Shane, it's not like that." She shuddered. "Nate's like my brother, I cringe even at the thought of having any type of romantic feelings for him. Besides," She smiled lovingly, "My heart belongs to some one else."

Shane frowned. "Who?" He got ready to stand. "I'll punch his face in."

Mitchie laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the bed. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down onto his back. She crawled so her knees were at his head and leaned over him, her hair falling over her shoulders, and smirked down at him. "It's you silly." She bent down and softly kissed his lips. Shane raised his hands and tangled them in her hair and then placed them on the back of her head holding her lips to his.

"Always you." She whispered against his lips when they finally broke apart. She opened her eyes and pulled her head back and found herself staring into Shane's eyes. They were full of such intense emotion and love; she felt her heart flutter in her chest as she got lost in deep pools of brown.

For almost five minutes they just sat there staring lovingly into each other's eyes. During their intense eye lock, Shane's hands moved from the back of her head to her shoulders and then down her arms and finally found her hands. Feeling Shane's calloused fingers slowly trail down the exposed skin on her arms sent shivers down her spine. He entangled her fingers with his and brought her right hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly and then repeated the same with her left. He then brought her hands to his chest and rested them over his heart. She felt his heart beating just as fast as hers. "And you have mine." He said softly. "Forever."

She smiled brightly, leaned down to kiss him again and then fell down next to him. The side of her head rested against his and her right arm was still sprawled across his chest. She slowly lifted her hand off his heart and then slowly traced circles on his upper torso with her pointer finger. She heard Shane hum in contentment and nuzzle his head into hers more. "That feels nice." He muttered.

She smirked and thought about moving her fingers down to his stomach area to see if he was ticklish but she rethought it and decided not to, not wanting to disrupt their peaceful, romantic moment. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

They laid there in silence for a good few minutes just enjoying each other's company.

Shane turned his head towards Mitchie and when Mitchie felt his head move she turned her head as well. She caught his gaze and gave him an inquiring look.

"Seriously though," he started, "When do you talk to Nate?"

She laughed, a smile spreading across her face and she silenced all his questions with a kiss.

* * *

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Nate turned his head to glance at his girlfriend. Caitlyn lay peacefully on her chair and stared contentedly out into the dark sky. It was later in the day the sun had just gone down and the first stars were visible in the sky. The full moon hung over head lighting the cloudless sky.

He smiled softly and then turned to look at the scenery. "Yeah."

Earlier in the day when Shane had gone to Mitchie's, Nate had gone to Caitlyn's. Jason promised his family that he would spend the last few days before he left with them so he left for New York two days earlier.

When Nate got to the Gellar's, he was greeted like always, with open arms. Mrs. Gellar ushered him in excitedly and started talking to him as usual. For five minutes he stood talking to her about all the current events in his life and then when he told her that he was leaving for a three month tour the next day, she let him go to Caitlyn.

He found Caitlyn in her room on her laptop messing around with some music. Caitlyn noticed him almost immediately and called him in. She let him listen to what she had been working on the last few weeks.

"It's not quite done yet." Caitlyn told him as a defense mechanism after hearing how the end ended awkwardly.

Nate shook his head, a look of impression on his face. "No it's really good Cait. Is it for anything? Like for one of Mitchie's songs?"

Caitlyn shook her head and shrugged. "No, it's just for the heck of it. I need to have a different variety of material in my library."

Nate nodded. "That is true."

Caitlyn smiled at him. After that they went down to Caitlyn's garage/recording studio.

For hours they sat in there going over music. Nate showed her some of the songs he had been working on. He had bits and pieces of lyrics and chord progressions to go along with it but none of them were complete. Caitlyn would record what he had and then play it back for him to see if he wanted to change anything and for some he did.

Caitlyn tried to help him but, "I'm not a lyricist."

Nate tried to protest but she cut him off. "Nate seriously, believe me, I'm not. I've tried to write lyrics along with the music I make but it failed miserably."

After they did as much as they could for Nate's songs, Nate tried to help her with hers. She played him a couple of selections that she wanted to add and asked his opinion.

While in the middle of searching for the right sound, Caitlyn stumbled across the instrumental track of 'This Is Me'.

Caitlyn smirked as she let the familiar music fill the room. Nate gave her an odd look when she just stood there.

"Cait, what are you thinking?"

"You know what would be fun?"

"What?"

She stopped the music, crossed her arms and her smirk furthered. "If we did our own version of this song."

Nate raised his eyebrow. "But…it's Shane and Mitchie's song. Isn't that copy right? And they'd probably kill us."

Caitlyn shrugged. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Nate gave her a skeptical look. Caitlyn laughed and walked around to him. She grabbed his hands and pulled him onto his feet and dragged him over to a microphone. She took a pair of headphones and placed them over his curls.

"I thought you didn't like to sing." Nate commented as she walked back to her place behind her laptop.

She put on a pair of headphones and set up a microphone right by her. "You and I are the only ones who are going to hear this and I don't mind singing in front of you." She hit a button on her laptop. "Now stop making excuses, we're doing this."

Nate grumbled quietly.

"Now you do know the part right?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate nodded raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, I know this song so well I could sing both parts with no hesitation whatsoever. Shane ALWAYS listens to it."

Caitlyn smiled gently. "Aw stop, the guys in love."

"A little too much in love if you ask me." Nate responded. "Seriously it's like he's the girl and she's the hot pop star everyone is after."

Caitlyn gave him a look.

"Oh My God, her voice is like so sexy! I just like can not stop listening to it!" He said in a high pitched, snotty tone.

Caitlyn snorted in laughter. "He can't be that bad!"

"Oh believe me, he is." He sighed. "Mitchie has become his life. And I'm just worried about him."

"Why?" She asked.

"He seems to get disheartened when he doesn't see her for a few days. Imagine a few months on a completely different continent!"

Caitlyn bit her lip in thought and stared at her computer. A few moments later she looked up, shrugged and said, "Well, good luck with that." And then started the track before he could get in a word edge wise. She grinned at the look on his face and then started singing when her cue came on.

Nate then joined in later on his cue. After they were done they went back and listened to it and by the time the song was over they were both doubled over in laughter.

"Well one thing is for sure." Caitlyn said after she had calmed down. "Mitchie and Shane sing this a whole lot better than we do."

Nate, even though he usually liked the sound of his singing voice, had to agree with her. It might have been the fact that he had heard the Smitchie version for so long that anyone else singing it, including himself, sounded weird.

Not too long after that, Mrs. Gellar called them out for dinner which was Chicken Parmesan. Caitlyn's older step brother and her father were already seated at the kitchen table when they got there. Caitlyn's step brother, Dan, often came over for dinner because even though he was from her father's first marriage, he didn't get along with his mother too well, and thought of Mrs. Gellar as his mother.

"Hey Nate!" Dan called when he saw the curly haired boy walk into the kitchen. They did a 'man hug'. "'Sup man? How's fame treating you?"

"The same as usual." Nate replied. "Stressful. We're leaving for a European tour tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, heard about that." Both Dan and Nate took a seat and then continued on with their conversation. "My girlfriend is such a big fan. She didn't believe me when I told her that my step-sister was dating you."

Mr. Gellar laughed. "I'd think you'd get in for life son if you got her something to prove it." He directed his comment to Dan.

Dan smirked at his father and then looked at Nate. "What'd ya say Nate?"

Nate shrugged helplessly and sighed. "Sure Dan, but it's just because it's you." He grabbed a napkin from the holder and signed his name and then wrote a little note. He handed the paper material to Dan.

Dan took a look at it and laughed. "Thanks Nate, she'll love it."

Nate waved his hand. "No problem."

Dan placed his hand on the table and looked at Nate seriously. "I want you to know Nate, I'm not in this relationship for the free stuff."

Nate furrowed his brow and gave him the oddest look and cast a look at Caitlyn. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Daniel you are the weirdest person that I have ever met."

Daniel lost the serious expression on his face and laughed. "I was just messing with you Nate."

Mrs. Gellar walked in with a tray of food and saw Daniel and her husband laughing, Caitlyn shaking their head at them, and Nate with a fake smile as if trying to see what was so funny.

"Daniel, what did you do?" She scolded playfully as she placed the food down on the table.

"Nothing Theresa." He laughed.

"He was just being his witty old self." Caitlyn replied and Dan grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh well if that's all…" Theresa grinned and took a seat between her husband and Caitlyn.

Their dinner conversation had remained in the same fashion. Dan cracking wise comments, Mr. Gellar laughing, Caitlyn shaking her head and Nate being a little weirded out.

After dinner, Nate and Caitlyn headed out to the screened back porch. During the summer they had a mesh screen door and windows and during the colder months they replaced it with glass so the cold air wouldn't get in.

Nate and Caitlyn set up two lounge chairs right next to each other and faced them towards the windows to look outside. Caitlyn got out an afghan that her grandmother had made and once they were settled on the chairs, sprawled it over both of them. And together they stared off at the night sky away from the distractions of the people inside the house.

"You're so quiet tonight Caity." Nate commented turning to look at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

She slowly turned her head to look at him and a small smile spread across her face and she nodded. "I'm fine." She sighed. "Just disappointed that you're leaving tomorrow."

He smiled sadly and inched closer to her and slung his arm around her shoulders. "It's only for three months."

"Three and a half." She corrected somberly. "Actually three months and twenty days."

He looked at her in amusement. "You counted the days?"

Caitlyn nodded, a light blush spreading across her face in shame. "I know, that's so out of character for me. But it just hit me how much I'm going to miss you."

He leaned over and kissed the side of her head softly. "Aw Caity."

At his comment, her blush deepened and she looked down at the ground.

"I'm going to miss you too." He whispered near her ear. "But hey we'll talk everyday. I know it won't be the same as seeing each other in person but it's better than nothing. And I know you have a webcam and I have a webcam so at times when I'm not busy I'll go on and we'll see each other that way."

She snuggled into his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest lightly. "But we won't be able to do this." She said referring to the way the way they were cuddled together.

"Then we better get as much in as we can." He responded. She lifted her head and looked at him and saw that he was smirking. She pushed her self up and placed her hand on the side of his face and leaned in to kiss him.

He returned the kiss, his hand resting on the side of her arm. Their kiss was soft and full of emotion. They both expressed their feeling for each other in that one kiss. They only pulled apart when they needed air.

After a few breaths, they gave each other short pecks on the lips. Then Caitlyn settled back into her spot and rested her head on his shoulder, both of them had content smiles on their faces.

"So when is Jason getting back?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes fixated on the night sky.

Nate shrugged lightly. "I don't know what time exactly, but tonight. And he better be somewhat early because I don't know about Shane but I am not going out past eleven to go get him from the airport."

"I don't blame you." She said. "You need your sleep." She paused a moment. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?" She asked more quietly.

"Ten o'clock." He replied just as quiet.

She pursed her lips and remained quiet.

"You're going to come to see us off right?" He asked. She lifted her head and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course! Who wouldn't say goodbye to their boyfriend who is going to Europe for three months and half months?!" She sighed and rested back. "I need to get as much as possible of you before you go to another continent with loads of pretty girls." She murmured.

"Caitlyn!" He scolded, his eyebrows furrowed. "I can't believe you just said that! I wouldn't even dare look at another girl. The most beautiful girl in the world is right here in my arms right now and I don't want anyone else."

Caitlyn smiled and bit her lip. After she got over her girly moment, she smirked, and poked his side lightly. "Aw look who's Mr. Corny. I thought that was Shane's job."

"No babe, you got it wrong. Shane is either love sick drunk or mush. I, on the other hand, if in the right mood, switch personalities to become Mr. Corny." He told her half jokingly.

She laughed and it slowly developed into a yawn. She blinked, suddenly feeling incredibly sleepy and snuggled into his chest. "Well right now I love Mr. Corny." She admitted. She lifted her eyes to look at his face. "What else you got for me Mr. Corny?"

He licked his bottom lip in thought. After a minute he looked down to her and smirked. "I'm going to serenade you."

"Serenade me? Oh really?"

"Yes." He nodded and chuckled softly. "Now close your eyes." He instructed gently and she listened, closing her eyes softly. "And just listen." He finished in a whisper and then started the verse to 'Hello Beautiful.'

By the time he had finished the last note, Caitlyn was fast asleep. He smiled down at her, kissed her head softly, then rested his chin on top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight my angel."

His eyes then returned to the scenery outside where the stars twinkled beautifully on the dark blue backdrop that was the sky.

* * *

_**A/N: Well**_ CantGetCoolerThanMoi_** I hope that**__** Naitlyn scene**__**was good enough for you. I have a hard time with Naitlyn scenes to be honest. I like it but I don't know what you think, so let me know =) **_

_**The smitchie scene though, I am really proud of, it's so fluffy and awesome! It's like something out of a movie I think. **_

_**Alrighty, well, **_

_**The first author I'm endorsing is…**_Ch3eSuS'x _**with…**_ this ain't a fairytale. _**So go check it out!! **_

_**And don't forget to review me either ;) **_


	35. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Thanks for **_

_**all your reviews everyone!!**_

_**Well this is it, the end. **_

_**NO I'M KIDDING! Hahaha. No we still have a bunch of more chapters to go before the end so quit ya worrying! **_

_**No but this is the chapter that's kinda sad. The boys leave for Europe for three and half months! Ah goodness what will the six muskateers ever do without each other? (That's what I named them…Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Sierra and Jason..because they're all friends and hang around each other and stuff…yeah) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3.**_

* * *

Mitchie looked out her bedroom window and sighed. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly in the sky; the sky was blue and was clear save for a few puffy pure white clouds. There was no breeze howling through the trees. The weather was warm for a late January day and birds chirped happily.

And her neighbor across the street and two doors over, Mr. Taylor, got out of his car. His job causes him to travel a lot and he just got home from a long business trip. His wife and five year old daughter sat on the porch outside their house. The little girl busted out of her mother's grip when her father got out of his car and ran to give him a hug. Mr. Taylor scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Then his wife came over and they all shared a group hug.

Mitchie couldn't help but smile at the tender reunion. Then her smiled dropped as she was reminded of the unfairness of the situation. Mr. Taylor was reunited with his loved ones and she had to lose hers. Well at least for three months.

_Three and a half months…_ a little voice in the back of her mind told her.

She groaned and smacked her head softly against the window, closing her eyes. She hated herself for feeling that way. She didn't want to be one of those clingy girlfriends who cried every time their boyfriend wasn't around them. And alright, she wasn't as bad as some other girls who were like "Oh my gosh, like I don't see my boyfriend until like two hours from now what ever am I going to do? I think I'll die." She can go a few days without Shane and still be a normal human being. But three and a half months on a different _continent_? That was torture. And with the time difference they would have to time everything right to talk to one another. And Shane would be on the road a lot where there would probably be no service. And she took a look at the tour dates that was posted on the Connect 3 website and then Shane showed her a schedule that only the boys had gotten and he would be a busy little boy with concerts, photo shoots, and interviews. She would only get, maybe, a few hours to talk to him each day. And she doubted she would even get that.

Well that's what she got for dating Shane Gray.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn and Sierra are here!" Her mother's voice calling up to her broke her from her thoughts. She lifted herself up from the chair she was sitting in near her window and started out the door.

They had all planned to get together the day that the boys left so they could say goodbye to them all at once.

Mitchie bounded down the stairs and met her friends near the base of the staircase. They all stopped and stared at each other. Mitchie was the first one to crack and gave them a sad smile. Sierra returned the sad smile followed soon after by Caitlyn. They all knew how the other was feeling.

All at once, as if reading each others minds, they embraced in a group hug.

"Oh girls."

The three girls broke their hug and looked up to Connie who was giving them a sympathetic look. "It will be alright. It's not like their going into space."

"Mom." Mitchie whined. "Dad owns a hardware store; you're used to having him around all the time."

Connie raised her eyebrow. "Are you comparing my twenty year marriage with your father to your two month relationship with your boyfriend?"

Mitchie opened her mouth to reply and then closed it again and a light blush spread across her face. "I do love him Mom." She replied quietly. "I don't want him to go away."

Connie smiled softly and walked over to her and brushed her hair with her fingers. "I know sweetie. But he's not going away forever. You'll still have each other just not physically." She looked at Caitlyn and Sierra. "And that goes for you two too."

The two girls nodded.

"We know Connie." Caitlyn said. "But we're still going to miss them."

She smiled at them. "I know you are girls. But you should be lucky that you got to spend so much time with them within the last few months. I was surprised that boys as famous as they are had so much free time. It seemed almost every day Mitchie was with Shane."

Mitchie blushed and stared at the ground. "It wasn't _every_day." She muttered shyly.

"Close enough." Connie responded with a smirk and Caitlyn and Sierra giggled.

"Shut up." She murmured and stuck out her tongue at them and they all laughed again.

Steve walked into the room from the living room and pointed over his shoulder towards the window. "Limo just pulled up outside the house."

The three girls looked at each other and half smiled. They weren't sure whether they should be happy to see their boyfriends (or soon-to-be in Sierra's case) or sad because they're leaving shortly.

Either way they would be going to see them. Mitchie walked ahead of Caitlyn and Sierra and opened the door. They all piled outside and stood in front of the house side by side.

Shane, Nate and Jason all got out of the limo one at a time. The three of them stood by side across from their respective girls and the six of them just stared at each other.

After about a minute of them just standing there, Mitchie took a step forward and then Caitlyn and Sierra followed soon after. Then Shane, Nate and Jason started to walk forward as well.

They stopped again only a foot or two away from each other and once again started their staring contest. None of them knew what to say. No words could be spoken to express the emotions that they were feeling.

But they knew it wouldn't do them any good if they just stood there staring at each other. So Caitlyn decided to break the ice. "Soo…this is it then."

"Just for three months." Nate reminded her.

"Three and a half." Shane muttered bitterly, still staring at Mitchie.

"Three months and 20 days." Caitlyn and Mitchie corrected in unison. They both looked at each other in surprise that the other also counted the days that the boys would be gone and then all six of them laughed.

"Yeah!" Jason broke in with a smile. "It won't be that bad guys! We've gone on tour for months before."

The rest of them turned their head to look at him and Jason sighed catching their looks. This time it was different, this time they had someone other than family to leave behind.

"No." Shane responded with a nod. "Jason's right, we can handle this." And then he nodded some more as if trying to convince him of that fact.

"Well I know I can." Nate replied placing a hand over his chest. "I don't know about you though." He shot a pointed look at Shane.

"Hey!" Shane furrowed his brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what that means."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"I didn't _say_ anything."

"But you implied it!"

"Boys!" Caitlyn and Mitchie shouted at the same time and both boys shut their mouths and looked at their girlfriends.

"Please don't fight." Mitchie begged them. "You have three and a half months to argue, please not now, let's just have a peaceful goodbye shall we?"

Both boys bowed their heads in shame and muttered a sorry.

"It's alright just promise, no fighting until you're out of our sight?" Caitlyn asked of them.

Shane and Nate raised their heads and nodded. "You got it." "We Promise." They answered at the same time.

"Good. Now," Mitchie outstretched her arms, "Hug time?"

They all nodded in agreement and Shane went for Mitchie but Mitchie went straight for Nate. Shane furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering why she went to him first. And then he cought on when Sierra came to him and Caitlyn went to Jason. Nate and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Jason, and Sierra and Shane all hugged a goodbye. Then Mitchie went to Jason, Caitlyn went to Shane, and Sierra went to Nate and they said goodbye.

Then they all returned to their original positions and for a good few seconds stared at the person across from them. Then all at once the girls rushed for their boys. Mitchie threw herself at Shane and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Nate pulled Caitlyn into his arms and wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. Sierra, with surprising confidence, wrapped her arms around Jason in a tight hug and he returned the hug in the same fervor.

Mitchie felt all the emotions that were bottled up inside her since she learned of the tour finally escape her through salty tears. She gripped the back of his shirt and pulled herself closer to him and she felt Shane's arms tighten around her. Shane's eyes closed tightly and he pressed the side of his head to hers. He trailed his hand up her back to her hair and started to pet her hair softly when he felt moisture against the skin on his neck. "Oh Mitchie baby, don't cry." He whispered near her ear.

Mitchie lifted her head and her teary eyes met his. Her lip started to quiver and she clenched her jaw to stop it before Shane could see it. But it was too late, Shane had already caught it and lifted his hand and rested it on the side of her face. She leaned into his open palm and closed her eyes softly. She left a light kiss to his palm. "I don't want you to go Shane." She whispered and immediately regretted it. She was just being selfish. Shane had a duty, this was his job, and he loved doing it. It would be wrong for him to let it go for her.

"I know Mitch." He caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "It's not going to be as long as you think. You'll get through it. We'll get through it."

Mitchie placed her hand on top of his and opened her eyes to look at him.

"After all," He smiled sadly and with his free hand brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "You lived sixteen years without me. Three more months won't hurt."

She pouted. "But I didn't know you then. You can't miss someone if you don't know them."

He bit his lip. "Touché."

She sighed and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes once more.

Nate and Caitlyn still remained in the position they were with Caitlyn's head resting on his chest. Both their heads were facing the same way in the direction of Shane and Mitchie, watching the couple whisper softly to one another.

"What a bunch of saps they are." Caitlyn muttered to Nate trying to sound strong but her voice betrayed her and cracked with emotion.

Nate shrugged lightly. "They're letting it all out. Which is good because if Shane kept anything in he would whining about how much he missed Mitchie even more than he already will be."

Caitlyn chuckled softly. "Yeah, same with Mitchie." She lifted her head and her eyes locked onto Nate's. At that moment they both knew what the other was thinking. They shouldn't be talking about Shane and Mitchie at that moment. It was their time to say goodbye and no one else should matter.

Both their smiles faded as they stared at each other. They had got most of what they were feeling out last night. But that still didn't deplete how much they would actually miss each other.

For once, they were going to let themselves become a Smitchie. Caitlyn felt her eyes well up with tears and stared at the ground to hide it from Nate and tried to fight them back. Nate placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head. Her eyes met his once again. Caitlyn blinked hard to fight the oncoming tears. Nate guided her face to his and their lips met in a kiss. Caitlyn's arms wrapped around his neck and she lifted up onto her toes to deepen the kiss. Nate's hands were on her waist and held her body in place against his.

"I love you Caity." Nate whispered sincerely after they parted. Caitlyn lifted her head in surprise and stared right into his eyes. He had never said it first or so confidently. He would always whisper it but in a shy way not like he just had. She knew he was never one for showing his emotions and hearing him say it like he just did made her heart soar.

"I love you too Nate."

A warm smile spread across his lips and they embraced again in a loving and silent hug.

After their hug, Jason and Sierra glanced over to the two couples. Sierra smiled warmly yet sadly at her two best friends wrapped intimately in their boyfriends' arms. "They look so in love." Sierra said dreamily and then turned to look at Jason. He smiled at her softly and then held out his hand.

"I want to talk to you." He said seriously.

Her eyes widened and she stared at his hand for a moment. Then she hesitantly placed her hand in his. Jason's fingers closed over hers and he pulled her over to the side of the house for some privacy.

She stood up against the siding of the house and stared up at Jason who stood in front of her. She lifted her eyebrows and swallowed, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about. He was so serious, Jason was never serious, and so it must have been important.

Jason fidgeted nervously in front of her and he wrung his hands together. "Alright well I'm usually a chicken when it comes to these types of things." He furrowed his brow as he got a thoughtful look on his face. "I never got that, why you would be called a chicken when you're scared. Sure chickens can sometimes be scared but for a good reason they get chased a lot by little kids and dogs and other animals, I'm sure if you were that little being chased, you would be scared too. And I thought that you could only be a human being but Nate says that it's a…metaphor or something? I don't know. ANYWAY…"

Sierra bit her lip to keep from chuckling and tried to hide an amused smirk.

Jason caught it though and blushed a little pink. "You probably think I'm a big dork right now. SO I should just come right out and say it. If Nate were here he would say I was stalling, which I guess, I kinda am, but that's what hap…" He noticed the look on her face and cleared his throat. "Sorry, this time I'm REALLY gonna say it."

She stared at him expectantly and in worry.

He took a deep breathe. "Sierra…" He dragged out her name and slapped himself mentally when he realized he was stalling again. "Ilikeyoualot."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Jason you just spoke at about 200 miles per hour. I didn't understand a word you said."

He let out another breath and then repeated at a normal pace. "I like you."

"Oh…um thanks."

He cocked his head to the side. "Thanks? That's all you're going to say?" He asked feeling disappointed.

"You're a pretty cool person too." Sierra responded.

A look of realization spread across Jason's face and he smiled. "No! Sierra, I mean I like you! Like, boyfriend like you."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She felt her cheeks burn at the realization of what Jason meant and how she misunderstood him at first and made herself look like an idiot. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God." She muttered into her hands.

Jason got a look of concern on his face. "Um, well, it's ok if you don't like me that way. I would completely understand why you don't. And we can just remain friends that's cool-"

"No!" Sierra exclaimed, lifting her head from her hands, her cheeks still bright pink. "I mean do you like you," She smiled slyly, "like, girlfriend like you."

Jason grinned and for a moment she did to. And then a thought occurred to her and her smile dropped. Jason caught it and took her hand in his. "What's wrong?"

"You're twenty, I'm sixteen. My parents would never-"

"Already taken care of." He cut her off and she looked up at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"Already taken care of." He repeated happily. "I am a gentlemen, I always ask the parents permission to date their daughter. And especially considering our age difference I didn't want to risk causing any trouble. So I went one day when you were at school and asked them their permission and they said yes."

"They said yes?" Sierra repeated in shock. "My Parents? They said YES?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Jason asked furrowing his brow.

"Well yeah but it's just so unbelievable." She answered in disbelief. "My parents are so strict."

"I told them we would take it slow and since I would be gone for three and half months it would give us time to get used to not being around each other so much. And we wouldn't really go out in public eye too much because we don't want the public to know about us." Jason told her.

Sierra's smile grew with every word he said and by the time he was finished talking she had a full fledged grin on. She went out of her normal character for a minute and started bouncing up and down and squealing. Jason watched her in amusement and then she wrapped her arms around him. "Jason you are the best!"

Jason smiled and hugged her back. "The best at what?"

She looked up at him and her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Everything."

"Aww." Jason blushed and averted his gaze from her. "You don't have to say that."

"But it's true! You are!" She responded.

"Thanks." He muttered shyly. Then his eyes caught sight of the watch on his hand and he frowned. "I have to go soon."

Sierra parted from him and looked down at his wrist. She sighed as she realized he was right. There was not much time left.

"Then we better get back to the others." She told him sadly.

He nodded in agreement and she went to walk back out front. He stopped her by grabbing her hand and turning her to face him.

"Before we go…I just want to make sure…we're boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

Sierra grinned and bit her lip to keep from squealing again and nodded. He smiled brightly and wordlessly and quickly pecked her lips softly. She felt her breath catch in her chest and she smiled dreamily.

He smiled at her and hand in hand they walked back towards Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie.

Mitchie and Shane stood next to each other with their arms around each other and Nate and Caitlyn stood in the same fashion beside them.

All four of them smirked when they saw Jason and Sierra walk up, hand in hand.

"And where have you two been?" Caitlyn asked slyly.

Jason and Sierra looked at each other, smiled and then shrugged. "Just talking." Sierra explained.

They all looked at them skeptically but then let it go.

Soon they heard the horn honk from the limo signaling it was time for the boys to leave. All six of them frowned and looked at each other. They all gave each other a last hug, the couples hugging each other a little more time than the others.

Then the boys reluctantly parted from them and started towards the limo.

When they were out of ear shot, Sierra turned to Caitlyn and Mitchie and screeched softly, "He KISSED me!"

The other two girls gasped and grinned. "Oh My God! Seriously?!"

Sierra nodded and Mitchie and Caitlyn hugged her and squealed.

"Si! I'm so happy for you!" Mitchie exclaimed.

Shane looked over his shoulder as he held the door to the limo open, at his girlfriend who was squealing with her friends. Nate and Jason were already seated in the limo but he couldn't go just yet.

"Just one second guys." He told Nate and Jason and then turned around and jogged towards Mitchie.

Mitchie looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Shane rushing towards her. She furrowed her brow in confusion and was just about to ask what he was doing when he grabbed her hands, pulled her into him and slammed his lips down onto hers.

Mitchie was surprised at first but then surrendered to the most passionate and best kiss of her life so far. Shane poured everything he was feeling into that one kiss knowing it had to last him for three and a half months. This was the one thing he was worried about, he knew he could probably deal with not seeing her, (he had pictures in his room on the tour bus to look at every night) but he would definitely miss what had become an almost daily thing. Every time he saw her (which was almost every day) he would kiss her, whether it was just a peck on the lips or a deep kiss. He would definitely miss the feel of her lips against his. Mitchie's kiss was his anti-drug.

After what seemed like ever, they parted, and panted from lack of air. "I love you." He whispered brushing his lips against hers for the last time. (For three months at least)

"I love you Shane." She whispered breathlessly. She felt she couldn't speak because of that breath taking kiss.

He reluctantly parted from her for the second time and slowly walked backwards towards the limo. She stared after him looking completely love struck. He lifted his hand in a small wave as he stepped one foot into the limo.

Mitchie slowly raised her hand and waggled her fingers in a small wave as Caitlyn and Sierra walked up beside her and waved with her.

Shane took one more longing glance at her and then slid into the limo and closed the door.

"It's only three months Shane." Nate tried to comfort him seeing the longing on his friend's face. Shane tore his gaze away from the window for a moment and looked at them.

"Yeah…" he muttered. "Only three months." As the three friends looked at each other they knew it was going to be the hardest three months they would have to face on tour.

Shane then turned back to look out the window and Nate and Jason did the same. They saw the girls standing beside each other and staring after the limo.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra watched as the limo pulled away from the house. They continued waving at the black vehicle until it was no longer in sight.

They all sighed and looked at each other. There was one thing they knew for sure, this was going to be the hardest three months and twenty days they would have to face in their teenage life.

* * *

_**A/N: Goodbye, Goodbye, parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodbye, till it be morrow! Or three months and twenty days. At least for the six musketeers. **_

_**And as for me, well, I'll be going on vacation starting Monday and then when I get back, five days later I'm going to DISNEY WORLD! Woo hoo! And won't be back until March 1**__**st**__**. I MIGHT write and update in the five days that I am home but no guarantees. **_

_**So I hoped you liked that even if it was a bit sad and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**_


	36. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Hey everyone!! I'm back from Florida!! Disney World was freakin amazing except for the fact that I was sick and had to walk 14 hours in the parks and by the time I got back to the hotel at 11:30 my whole lower buddy ached oh and 24 hour bus rides yea that wasn't too fun either. **_

_**And unfortunately I have no ideas for this story well I do but they are for future chapters so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!**_

_**Disclamier: I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3, Youtube, Facebook, iPod or iHome.**_

* * *

It's been a week. A whole week. Seven days since she last saw him. He called right before he got on the plane and then called early the next morning saying that he arrived safely at their destination in London, England. He called everyday after that and talked for as long as he could. The night he got there they had a concert which he wasn't too excited for even though it was their first concert in another country, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. That's what he told her. She asked him to take a lot of pictures while he was there and so far she had almost a hundred pictures. He carried that camera everywhere he went. She had a variety of different types of photos. She had some pictures of scenery from when he was on the bus and when he first got to London. He took a few pictures of Big Ben, Buckingham Palace and she even got a picture of all of London from on top of The London Eye. She got a laugh out of the pictures taken of fans who were chasing their tour bus down the streets holding signs.

She got an email from him after the fourth day of them being there telling her about his day. Connect 3 got to perform for the Queen and he was so excited. He took plenty of pictures of all three of them with the Queen.

But the pictures she got the most amusement out of were the one's he took while he was bored on the tour bus. He took many pictures of himself making as many faces as humanly possible. He snapped candid pictures of Nate and Jason eating breakfast, or playing video games, he even got Nate with just a towel around his waist looking like he was chasing him with a shampoo bottle. He got Jason sleeping on the couch, one of his arms and legs falling of the side. And then apparently Nate stole his camera and got a picture of him sleeping cuddling a stuffed duck ("Jason _must_ have put it there." He claimed later to her) and Nate kneeling beside him with a grin and a thumbs up.

He got a few pictures of the bus driver and a few pictures of all the theatres they were performing at. He got a picture of the lines outside of one of the theatres and then a picture of all three of them making shocked faces.

And then once she got a video. The skies were dark out the tour bus windows so it must have been at night and he placed the camera down on one of the counters so he could get in the view. He moved the camera so he could narrate what everyone was doing on the bus. Jason was playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and Nate was sitting in the corner strumming his guitar. Shane walked into view of the camera wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a white wife beater. He walked over to the iHome plugged into the one of the outlets and turned on 'Our Time Is Here' (to which she burst out laughing once she heard it) and then jumped up on the couch grabbing a bottle of water from the counter and started lip synching to the song.

When the lyrics came to 'Come on, come on, you know' he jumped off the couch and walked over to Nate and Jason and paused Jason's game and took Nate's guitar from him.

"Hey!" They exclaimed at the same time. Shane pulled them onto their feet and started to dance around the tour bus still lip synching motioning for them to sing. In the middle of the chorus Jason happily joined in lip synching with him using his hand as an imaginary microphone. Nate stood there with his arms crossed shaking his head.

'So come on, come on, you know, our time, our time is here.' Shane and Jason lip synched to Nate. Nate rolled his eyes and moved away from them going to sit down on a chair.

In the middle of the second verse, Jason and Shane pulled him to his feet and Shane threw a water bottle into his hands.

"Come on, come on, let go!" Shane actually sang along with the song directing towards Nate. "Leave it all behind, your past and mine!"

Nate looked down at the water bottle and gave an exasperated look and then joined in for the chorus. Shane and Jason grinned and they all started to move around the tour bus dancing around. At the music leading up to the bridge Shane climbed onto two chairs and then on to the table and opened his mouth as wide as he could, closing his eyes as he lip synched Mitchie's 'YEAH!' throwing one arm in the air as Nate and Jason did the back ground "ooh's"

Shane jumped off the table and they continued to be silly and lip sync to the rest of the song. As the song slowed down its beat Shane moved his face closer to the camera so it was just a close up of his face and lip synced the rest of the little riffs that Mitchie did. And then once the song ended all three of them burst into laughter. Shane fell onto the floor holding his stomach in laughter, Jason collapsed into a chair laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you made me do that." Nate shook his head with a smile. He took the camera from the counter, quickly moved it over Shane on the floor and Jason on the chair and then turned it to himself. "I hope you enjoyed that Mitchie, and Caitlyn and Sierra because I know Mitchie will show you guys. All I have to say is….this better not be shown to anyone but you three. If I see it on Youtube or Facebook…I'll disown you as my friends."

Shane popped his head up trying to stifle his laughter. "He's kidding Mitch! I love you!"

"No I'm not kidding Shane! I-" That's when the camera shut off.

Mitchie laughed hysterically for about five minutes after that so much that when her mother came up minutes later and saw her on the floor, in the fetal position with tears running down her face, she almost panicked. Mitchie explained to her why she was in that position and then proceeded to show her mother the video. Once she was done, Connie shook her head laughing softly, said, "You kids are so silly" and then walked out of the room.

As Mitchie looked at the pictures he sent her and she watched that video every single day, she found a little bit of the pain of missing them disappear. But then at times she wished she was there with them to experience everything with them.

Only three months and thirteen days left.

* * *

The sun set painted the sky over London a ray of purples, pinks and oranges. Shane Gray lifted his digital camera and snapped a picture. He sighed and slipped the camera back into his pocket. The sun set was beautiful and the weather was perfect, it wasn't too cold or too windy. He looked over his shoulder to where his band mates were seated on the ground staring up at the sky. They looked so content and so captivated by the simple beauty of the sunset and he normally would have been too. Except for the fact that the sunset reminded him of Mitchie. Her favorite colors were purple, pink and orange. She would have loved being there; he could just imagine her sitting down on the green grass looking up at the colorful sky, a bright smile on her face and her hair blowing softly in the wind.

She'd look over to him and her smile would intensify. She would reach out her hand for him and he would smile and placed his hand in hers. He would sit down beside her and wrap an around her. She would kiss his cheek softly and then turn back to the sunset. He would observe her for a good minute and then finally turn his gaze to the sunset himself.

He groaned quietly and lowered himself to the ground. He collapsed onto his back, closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "What is wrong with you Shane?" He muttered to himself.

"I hope that was a rhetorical question."

Shane opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Nate who was looking at him. He glared at him. "I bet you have a list of things, Nate."

Nate looked taken a back. "Geez Shane, I was just asking a simple question."

"Sorry." Shane muttered and let out a deep sigh and pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes. He sat up and let his hands fall to his side and looked back at Nate. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just everything reminds me of Mitchie. I feel like I'm going crazy."

Nate smiled softly and rested his arms on his knees. "No dude, you're in love."

"So are you and you're not going crazy."

Nate shrugged. "I just hide it better. Believe me dude; I miss Caitlyn like crazy too."

Shane sighed and turned back to look at the sky. The colors slowly started to fade and a navy blue took over the sky. A light breeze whisked his hair and for the hundredth time since he left he wished he could hold Mitchie in his arms.

He took out his camera again minutes later to take a picture of the night sky. And then turned the camera to himself and gave a pouty face, planning to send that to her later with a caption of "This is my 'I miss you' face."

He slipped the camera back into his pocket and wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his chin on top of his knees. He missed her uncontrollably, so much it almost physically hurt. Emotionally, well he wasn't even going to go there.

He looked up at the sky and wondered if Mitchie was watching the same sky he was at that moment. If she saw the moon he saw and the stars that twinkled in the night. And then his spirits were disheartened when he remembered the time difference. There was a five hour difference. He looked at his watch. It was now noon there. Mitchie was in lunch. He took out his cell phone, frowned when he saw that it was dead and remembered that he hadn't charged it. He slipped it back in his pocket and let out another sigh. He had an urge to talk to Mitchie but he had a concert in two hours and in an a half an hour they had to go for sound check and there was no time to go back to the bus.

As he looked into the sky he could have sworn he saw a heart shape in the stars. He closed his eyes, shook his head and looked back up at the sky and it was no longer there. He had seen things like this for the past week.

When they went out to eat the other day, the napkins at the restaurant had a heart design etched into it. He saw clouds shaped in a heart and puddles. He even thought he saw Mitchie on the streets. He broke from his group of security guards and chased after her. He stopped her and his eyes widened when he realized that it wasn't her. The girl stared at him in shock and then squealed out his name and Shane bolted out of there and back towards his group. He told Nate and Jason to run and before they could say another word a group of fans chased them down the streets. They finally found a back alley where they could hide and needless to say Nate and Jason blamed Shane for the whole thing. And for the next few days whenever they went out in public Nate teased Shane not to go chasing another Mitchie look alike. To which Shane promptly glared at him.

"Shane!" Nate's frantic voice broke him of his thoughts. Shane snapped his head up and looked around for Nate. Jason was halfway across the field and Nate was halfway between Jason and Shane.

"What?"

"Get up!" Nate called and that's when Shane heard it. A roar of feminine screams coming from not so far away. Shane scrambled to his feet and saw a crowd of girls running for them. His eyes widened and he split towards Nate. Nate waited for Shane to catch with him and they both ran towards Jason. Once they met up with Jason they ran as fast as their legs could carry them trying to ignore the screaming fans that were closing in behind them.

Thankfully by the time they reached town the tour bus was already waiting for them. The three Connect 3 members leapt onto the bus and Shane locked the door. All three of them collapsed onto the couch and panted heavily.

Not a minute later they heard a loud banging noise and the bus shook. They poked their heads up and out the window. Girls upon girls were pressed up against the side of the tour bus reaching their hands up towards the windows screaming the boys' names.

To make their fans happy they waved out the window and the screams intensified. After about five minutes their security guard Big Bob pushed his way through the crowd. He stood at the door the bus and held out his hands. "QUIET!" He yelled out and the girls slowly quieted down.

"Thank you." Big Bob called out to them. "I'm going to open the door and I want no one to move! There will plenty of time to meet the boys tomorrow at their meet and greet."

Big Bob opened the door to the bus and like he instructed no one moved. He slipped into the bus and looked at the boys. "Sorry about that boys."

Nate shook his head. "No problem Big Bob."

He looked out the window and shook his head. "Girls are nuts."

Shane, Nate and Jason nodded and laughed in agreement. "They sure are."

Big Bob headed up to the front seat with their driver, Chris. Once the streets were clear they headed off towards the theatre.

Shane headed into his room and flopped onto his bed. He turned his head to the side and stared at the poster sized picture he had of Mitchie. He reached out and ran his hand down her 2D face and then her arm until he reached her toes. He started intensely into the picture's eyes studying the bright Mitchie smile that lit up her whole face.

Perhaps he was acting like a crazy stalker, at that moment he didn't really care. He missed his girlfriend terribly and this was the only way he could cope. He sighed quietly and rolled over onto his side and grabbed his iPod off the small shelf next to his bed. He put his headphones in his ears and put Mitchie's CD on repeat. He closed his eyes and a content smile spread across his face. It wasn't as good as holding her but hearing her voice and seeing her face definitely satisfied him for now.

* * *

Shane wiped the sweat off his forehead as he stepped onto the bus. They finished their concert for the night about forty five minutes ago and were invited to a party where all the big celebs in London would be hanging for the night. Nate and Jason decided to go, they were sick of the boring bus life and they were going to be in England for the next few days and didn't have to be any specific place by a specific time.

However Shane had other plans. He hadn't got to talk to Mitchie all day because when he got up that morning it was two in the morning where Mitchie was and his cell phone was dead the whole day. So he decided to go back to the bus and spend as much time as he could talking to Mitchie. He only hoped that she was free to talk.

He took a quick shower to get the sweaty feeling off of him and changed into a pair of boxers and black t-shirt. He turned the heat on in the bus, leaving his hair damp, not really caring at the moment.

He plugged in his phone and waited for it to turn on. He sat on one of the bean bag chairs Jason had put in and held his phone in his hand. When it finally turned on he saw he received a few messages.

Two were from Mitchie; one was from his mom, and one from his sister.

_Hey Shane, just wondering how you are, I'm just about to leave for school. Text me if you can. Ily. _

_Shane, honey, how's England? Do anything exciting? I hope you're not getting into any trouble!_

_Hey, me again. Sorry to bug you, I just miss you. Call me when you can k? _

_Shane! I saw on the Hot Tunes website that you met the Queen! Was she cool? _

He scoffed at his sister. Typical of a twelve year old to ask if the Queen of England was cool.

He texted his sister and his mom back and then hit number two on his phone which speed dialed Mitchie's cell.

He stretched himself out on the couch as the phone rang in his ear.

After what seemed like ever the phone finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_ Mitchie's voice called out through the phone. She obviously hadn't looked at the caller ID.

Shane smirked and spoke into the phone with a very fake British accent. "I was just inquiring if one Mitchie Torres would like to speak with her boyfriend?"

"_Shane!"_ Mitchie exclaimed and he heard a clatter in the background.

Shane laughed and dropped the accent. "Hey Mitch. You ok over there?"

"_Yeah, sorry, you just surprised me." _

"What was all that noise?"

"_I was cleaning my room." _She grumbled quietly. _"Dropped a bunch of books and stuff." _

"Nice one."

"_Shut up." _

He chuckled softly. "So how are you?"

"_Apart from being just made fun of by my boyfriend who supposedly loves me…" _

"You know I love you, I was just kidding."

"_I know. So was I." _She giggled softly and sighed. _"I miss you Shane." _

"I miss you too Mitch." The smirk on his face faded and he flipped onto his stomach using his arm as a pillow. "Sorry I didn't get in contact with you until now, my phone died."

"_Its fine Shane, I understand. You're voice sounds hoarse are you alright?" _

"Yeah, I just came back from a concert. The audience was so pumped up that we decided to an encore. I don't know whose worse the girls in America or the girls in England. They attacked the bus."

Mitchie laughed quietly, _"They attacked the bus? Wow. And we American girls aren't that bad are we?" _

"The fan girls are crazy. You, my dear, are not bad at all."

"_I'm a fan girl. I think it's safe to say I'm your biggest fan." _

"Ah but you are not like the rest of them. You're special. You get to kiss me on a daily basis."

"_Oh my yes and that is so much better than any autograph. I think I'll go brag to the fan girl world that I get to kiss Shane Gray." _

"Oh but it is me who should be bragging."

"_And who are you going to brag to and what for?" _

"To all the other celebrities that have gold digging, whores of girlfriends that I hit the girlfriend jackpot and nothing in the world could make me give her up."

The line was silent after that. Shane sat up and held the phone to his ear listening for her. "Mitchie?"

"_Shane I love you." _Her voice was soft and sincere.

He smiled and rested back down on the couch on his back resting his legs up on the wall. "I love you too Mitchie."

She sighed heavily. _"It's at times like these when I wish you weren't thousands of miles away." _

"Times like what?"

"_When you're being incredibly sweet and all I want to do is hug you and kiss you and just be in your arms." _

"For me Mitch, that time is everyday of my life."

He could hear the pout in her voice as she spoke; _"Now you're just making it worse." _

"I'm sorry; I'm just speaking the truth."

She sighed quietly. _"I know Shane. I feel like that every day too, it just intensifies when you say sweet things." _

They were both quiet for a few moments and then Mitchie spoke up. _"So it's quiet over there, Nate and Jason asleep?" _

"No they're at a party."

"_A party? And you weren't invited?" _

"Oh no I was invited, I just didn't go."

"_You skipped out on a celebrity party for me?" _

"I would anything for you."

"_Shaaane." _She awed. _ "You don't have to do that. Go enjoy yourself at the party." _

"Mitch I've been to dozens of parties this one is no different."

"_But it's in London!" _

"Yeah and girls will be trying to hit on me, guys who are older than me are going to try and get me to drink, and the one thing I've been wanting to do all stinkin day was hear your voice and that's what I'm doing."

"_Wow you are truly the best boyfriend ever. Most guys wouldn't give up a party like that." _

"Well baby, I'm not most guys."

"_You're right. You're the most amazing guy on the planet." _Shane heard no trace of sarcasm in her voice, her statement was completely sincere.

And for once he didn't feel like boasting his name. "I wouldn't say on the planet. I have my faults and my insecurities. More than half the planet hated me six months ago including you."

"_I never hated you. Never. I disliked you for being such a big headed, spoiled pop star but I never hated you. And Shane I didn't say you were perfect, because no one is perfect, I said you were amazing because you are. Look how far you've come in the last six months. You've become a whole new person. You're caring, loving, and selfless. I look at you and it's hard to even remember, it's hard to fathom that you were that jerk the world hated. And yes you still have some temper issues but that's just a part of who you are. You're going to have your faults Shane, you're going to have your insecurities but that still doesn't stop you from being an amazing person. Ninety nine percent of the guys in my school would not give up a party with alcohol and hot celebrity girls to just talk to their girlfriend. Most guys wouldn't do half the stuff you've done for me in our two month relationship. Therefore Shane Gray, you are the most amazing guy on the planet." _

Shane was stunned into silence at her speech. He felt his heart warm at her loving, complimentary words. What did he ever do to deserve this girl?

"Mitchie I…thank you."

"_You don't have to thank me Shane." _

"Yes I do." He insisted. "That was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me. God Mitchie," His voice was soft as he spoke; "Now you're making me wish even more that we weren't thousands miles away."

He heard Mitchie flop down onto the bed. _"It'll be over before you know it." _

"Three months and thirteen days seems like such a long time."

She chuckled softly. _"You're counting?" _

He smiled sheepishly. "I have a calendar up in my room marking the day I get home."

She laughed and then it died down. _"Me too." _There was a sound of flipping pages and then she spoke again. "_I have your name written in Bold Sharpie with circles around it. May sixteenth." _

He laughed softly. "You're better than me. I have your name written in a big heart."

She laughed with him and let out small sigh. _"Wow we're such dorks." _

"We're dorks in love."

"_Isn't that the truth?" _

For hours they talked about everything and nothing. Their conversations drifted between their usual flirty banter, serious relationship stuff, and fluffy 'I love you' talk. Shane moved his position on the couch to the kitchen where he grabbed a small snack and then from there headed to his bedroom. He flipped on a light next to his bed and plopped down on his bed. As he talked with Mitchie he stared at the picture of her on his wall so to have a visual.

Then eventually Mitchie asked, _"Shane, you sound tired, its eight here what time is there?" _

Shane yawned quietly as he looked over to the alarm clock next to his bed. "It's one."

"_Oh My God Shane, go to bed!" _

He shook his head, "No baby, I'm fine." However his words were cut off by a yawn that proved otherwise.

"_Shane, I don't want to keep you up late, you need sleep. I know you guys have hectic schedules." _

He suddenly felt himself grow very tired and his eyes started to flutter close as he struggled to keep them open. He flipped over to his side and held the phone to his ear lightly. "We don't have much tomorrow." His words were slurred together because of sleepiness.

"_I don't care, you sound exhausted. Get some sleep; I have to finish up some homework anyway. I love you Shane." _

"I love you Mitchie." He said softly.

"_Goodbye, call me tomorrow, ok?" _

"Kay. Bye Mitchie."

"_Bye Shane." _He waited until he heard the click and then dial tone and then he pressed the end button. He yawned and threw his phone onto the table beside him. He shut the light, pulled the blankets over him and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked that!**_

_**Review please!! **_

_**the next person I'm endorsing is:**_

musicloverx3 _**with**_ That Summer

_**I found my new favorite JB song. I'm Gonna Get'cha Good. I know it's a cover but my friend sent me the soundtrack for the 3D movie and I was at the concert where they performed it but I didn't remember that they did until I heard it now and I remembered my friend saying 'Oh this is a cover of Shania Twain!' and now i was just like 'oh yeaaa!' lol so I listened to that about two million times today because they sing it SOO WELL I'm just so addicted! I'm listening to it right now actually.**_

**_So now that I've wasted ten seconds of your life, if you haven't heard I'm Gonna Get'cha Good, you should go check it out because Joe and Nick's voice sound so sexy!! And don't forget to Review and check out 'That Summer' by 'musicloverx3'! _**


	37. Chapter 36

_**A/N: This chapter has a little drama in it. I'm sorry my updates haven't been as frequent but as I once saw on an icon, "Writers block: when characters get fed up with all you put them through and go on strike." I still find that quote hysterical. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or 'Pushin' Me Away' by the Jonas Brothers.**_

* * *

"So you ready for our totally awesome girls trip to the mall?" Caitlyn asked as she walked in to Mitchie's room one Saturday afternoon. It had been almost two weeks since Connect 3 left on their tour and the three girls didn't seem to miss them any less then the day they left. So they all decided to go to the mall and spend hours doing girl things to distract them from missing their boyfriends.

Mitchie rose from her chair and smiled. She grabbed her bag off her vanity and threw it over her shoulder. "Let's go. Where's Sierra?"

"She couldn't get a ride over here so we're just going to pick her up on the way there." Caitlyn explained.

"Ohhh. Gotcha."

The two girls headed downstairs and met Connie in the hallway. She smiled at them softly. "You girls ready to go?"

They both nodded and Connie said, "Alright, well then let me just get my coat and I'll meet you two out in the car."

"Okay." Mitchie replied and Connie headed towards the closet and Caitlyn and Mitchie headed outside.

"So have you heard from Nate recently?" Mitchie asked her as they walked towards the car.

"Yeah," she nodded, "He called me this morning. It was brief but it was better than nothing. What about you? Hear from Shane?"

Mitchie nodded. "I guess he forgot the time difference and called me at three in the morning."

Caitlyn laughed and shook her head lightly. "Oh that boy. Did you yell at him?"

"No, I didn't yell at him." Mitchie responded. "I just calmly explained that it was three in the morning and he apologized but we wound up talking for an hour anyway."

"Oh so that's why you look tired."

Mitchie smiled sheepishly. "Yep, that would be why."

Both girls smiled and then turned their heads when they heard a door close. Connie walked off the porch towards them with the car keys in her hand. She unlocked the doors to the car and Mitchie hopped into the passenger seat and Caitlyn slid into the back seat.

"We're going to pick up Sierra right?" Connie asked once she was in the car.

"Right." Mitchie replied snapping her seatbelt in.

"Ok." Connie backed out of the driveway and started on the road to Sierra's house. When they were about halfway there, Mitchie turned on the radio and then turned her head to look at Caitlyn when she heard the song.

…_try to fix what you've done, turn back the sun…_

"We just can't escape them can we?"

"No matter how hard we try something always brings us back to the fact that we miss them." Mitchie agreed.

"Girls of course you're going to miss them." Connie stated. "When the one you love is gone for a little while you always see something that reminds you of them."

"This is supposed to be our day. We will _not_ think about them today." Mitchie turned back in her seat and switched the radio station. "Sorry Shane, not today."

Connie looked at her out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "Good Mitchie, I'm proud of you. You're handling this very well."

"Thank you." Mitchie replied with a smile.

Soon the car pulled up in front of Sierra's house. Sierra was already outside waiting and when she saw the car pull up, she called a goodbye into her house and then slid into the back seat next to Caitlyn.

"Hey Caitlyn, Hey Mitchie, Hi Connie, thanks for the ride." Sierra greeted.

"Hey Sierra." Mitchie and Caitlyn greeted happily at the same time.

"You're welcome sweetie." Connie responded. "But you girls have a ride home right?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah, my mom is going to pick us up."

Connie nodded. "Thank you."

It took about ten minutes for them to get to the mall. Connie pulled up in front of the main entrance to let them out.

"Thanks Mom." Mitchie leaned over and kissed her mother's cheeks in thanks.

"Thanks Connie!" Caitlyn and Sierra chorused.

Connie chuckled. "You're welcome girls. Now go have fun on your 'girls only' day."

Caitlyn, Mitchie and Sierra laughed and got out of the car. They stood on the sidewalk and waved to Connie as she drove away. Then they all grinned at each other, linked arms with each other with Mitchie in the middle and headed into the mall.

"So what do you girls want to do first?" Caitlyn asked as they walked through the crowded mall.

"I have no idea." Mitchie replied with a shrug.

Sierra let out a sigh and turned her head to the side. "Long for our boyfriends."

Mitchie and Caitlyn turned to see what Sierra was looking at and found themselves in front of the Hot Tunes store. Hanging in one of the windows was a brand new Connect 3 poster that the boys took right before they left for their tour. Shane stood in the middle with his arms crossed, his trademark smirk on his face. Nate stood to the left of him staring at the camera with that same stern look they had come to know well and Jason stood to right of Shane with his guitar around him with an emotionless expression on his face.

Caitlyn crossed in front of Sierra blocking her view from the poster. "Okay, I don't think you heard the rules of today. This is a girl's day. We will NOT think of, talk about, or miss them today."

"Sorry." Sierra muttered quietly.

Caitlyn smiled softly and placed her hand on her shoulder. "No worries. Now, I want you to look at that poster and pretend that they are just some famous band that you've never heard of before." She moved out of the way and let Sierra look at the poster again.

Sierra stared at it in longing for a few second and then her face changed into a more confident look. She let out a breathe and nodded.

"Now…who's Connect 3?"

Sierra shrugged. "Who cares?"

Caitlyn grinned and wrapped an arm around her. "That's my girl!"

Mitchie looked at them and laughed. "I say we get our girl day started with something girls only do."

"And what's that?"

She grinned. "Shop till we drop."

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra hit just about every clothing and shoe store in the outlets. They didn't have much money so they spent most of their time just trying on things and seeing how they looked in different things. They each bought one cute outfit for spring which was rapidly approaching and a pair of shoes to go along with it. They even bought a pair of earrings, a bracelet and a necklace to go with their outfits. And just had they had promised they did not think about the boys at all. Even when they passed the Hot Tunes store again and saw a bunch of girls wearing t-shirts with their faces on it. They only ignored them and continued on their way.

Before they knew it they had already been in the mall for three hours. As they walked out of an electronics store they all declared that they were hungry and so they headed towards the food court.

"I love the pizza they have here one of the be-" Caitlyn stopped when she felt a force pull her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Mitchie stood frozen staring off.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie let go of Caitlyn's arm as Sierra also stopped and looked at Mitchie. Mitchie swallowed and walked towards what she was staring at. The moment she saw it she felt her whole body tense up. On a newsstand, on the cover of Pop Informer magazine read the headline: **Shane Gray's Mystery Girl Found!**

Mitchie felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. They had found out. She knew that day was coming but she didn't know it was going to be so soon. She told Shane that if it happened, it happened. But she would have liked a little notice first. And she wondered how they even found out because of Shane being in Europe and why they took so long to print it.

"Oh." She heard Caitlyn's voice behind her and she figured that she had seen the magazine.

"What?" Sierra asked. "What is it?" And then she heard a small gasp from Sierra.

Mitchie slowly approached the newsstand and took the magazine out of the rack. Under the headline was a little caption. **Shane Gray has found love in England! Pg. 4. **

She frowned. Found love in England? What did they mean by that? She hastily flipped through the pages to page four and her stomach dropped and she swore her heart stopped beating for a second at what she saw. There was a picture of Shane but the girl with him, was not her.

She quickly flicked her eyes over to the article and skimmed the first few sentences.

_After nearly two months of searching we have finally discovered Shane's mystery girl! He was hiding her in England, who would've thought? Connect 3's European tour was just what he needed to see her again. The two were spotted…_

She moved her eyes back to the picture. They were seated at a table at an outside café. Shane had a pair of sunglasses on, the smile that she had only seen on him when he was around her was on his face, and his hand rested on the table. The girl he was with also had a smile on her face and her hand was rested on top of his, her pin straight blonde hair falling over her shoulders perfectly and she also wore a pair of sunglasses.

_And who is this girl you ask? _ Mitchie's eye caught that and she looked to read it. _Why none other than the big hit Pop Sensation in England Sophia Gunn. Sophia had just released her second album and was seen going backstage at a Connect 3 concert. _

Mitchie didn't even realize her breath started to come out hitched and shallow. She took one more look at the photo and finally seemed to notice the smaller one beside it. In that one Sophia held onto Shane's fore arm and was kissing his cheek.

Mitchie slowly rolled up the magazine and squeezed it tightly. Caitlyn and Sierra walked up to either side of her and looked at her face and then down at the rolled up magazine then back up to her face again.

"Mitchie it's okay…I know you didn't want the public to know but maybe it won't be so bad.." Mitchie looked up to her curly haired friend and Sierra guessed by her look that that wasn't what this was about. "What's up Mitchie?"

Mitchie looked down at the magazine, still too much in a state of shock to do anything. Sierra followed her gaze, realized that Mitchie wasn't going to loosen up her grip on the magazine so she grabbed another copy from the rack. She flipped to the page and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Caitlyn then was too curious so she snatched a copy and quickly turned to the page. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Oh My God…" Caitlyn quickly shut the magazine and shoved it back onto the rack. She placed her hand on Mitchie's arm. "Mitchie…it's probably a misunderstanding. He loves you, he wouldn't…"

"Yeah…" Sierra agreed trying to sound confident for her best friend. "You know how these magazines are, always blowing things out of proportion."

"Getting their facts wrong, you mean." Caitlyn quickly corrected.

Mitchie finally snapped out of her stupor and put the magazine back on the rack. She looked between her friends. She still felt her heart pounding in her chest but she told them, "You know what guys; I'm not going to worry about it." Her voice was shaky as she spoke. "This is a day without the guys and we promised." She closed her eyes and turned away from the newsstand. "This does not change it."

Caitlyn furrowed her brow. "Mitchie, we can forget the promise if you want. I mean that was just because we missed them this…"

"Is nothing." Mitchie quickly cut her off. "It's nothing."

"Mitchie…" Sierra started.

Mitchie quickly snapped her gaze to her and just her look shut Sierra up. Mitchie forced a smile and took a few steps away from the newsstand. "So who's up for some Pizza?"

She started to walk towards the food courts. She paused to look over her shoulder to see if they were coming but just saw Caitlyn and Sierra staring at her.

"Come on." Mitchie waved them over. "You wanted some Pizza right Cait?"

Caitlyn and Sierra looked at each other in worry then Caitlyn nodded and headed towards Mitchie. Sierra followed quickly behind. They met up with Mitchie and the three of them headed towards the food court.

They got on line for the pizza and Mitchie started telling a funny story about her parents taking her to mall when she was little. When Caitlyn and Sierra realized that she had gone off into memory lane they huddled closer to each other and started to whisper to each other.

"How can she be so calm about this?" Caitlyn whispered to Sierra. "If it were me I would have flipped out by now."

"I've known Mitchie for a while," Sierra responded, "But this behavior is new to me. I expected her to be buried in tears by now."

They both observed Mitchie who let out a little laugh at a joke in her story and then continued to talk with a smile on her face.

"Maybe she's just concealing it?"

"She usually can't hide her emotions well."

"So you're telling me she actually doesn't feel anything about an article about her boyfriend supposedly cheating on her?"

Suddenly Mitchie paused in her story and Caitlyn and Sierra looked at her in alarm wondering if she had heard them. Then Mitchie let out a small smile, "…and then my dad asked the guy…"

Sierra and Caitlyn let out a small sigh in relief.

"I don't know." Sierra replied. "She must be feeling something."

"Well you saw her face back at the newsstand. She was shocked, she just can't forget about it like that."

"Well apparently she can."

"I don't think-"

"Guys!" Sierra and Caitlyn jumped and looked up at Mitchie.

"What do you guys want to order?"

"Oh." Caitlyn looked at Sierra in relief and then walked up to the counter and ordered two slices of pepperoni pizza. Sierra followed after her with two slices of cheese pizza.

As they moved towards the other side of the counter to wait for their order, Mitchie spoke up. "So anyway then my mom had to drag my dad out of the mall by his shirt…needless to say we never went to the mall again as a family."

Caitlyn and Sierra who had missed that entire story smiled and faked a laugh. "Geesh Mitch, your family sure is crazy."

Mitchie smiled a bit and nodded. "But I love them."

They got their pizza and went to find a seat. They sat down and while they ate Mitchie kept herself busy by talking, she barely let Caitlyn and Sierra get in a word in edge wise which was different from her normal behavior. Mitchie talked but not as much as she was doing then. She was obviously trying to distract herself from the information she had gotten earlier.

After they ate, they hit the rest of the stores that they didn't get to before hand. The entire time Caitlyn and Sierra kept a worried eye on Mitchie. They both knew their best friend was hurting inside about what she had read earlier, any normal girl would be. But still Mitchie acted like nothing happened. They were there for another two hours and by the time they headed home it was already six o'clock.

The whole way home Mitchie told Mrs. Gellar about their day at the mall, (obviously leaving out the part about the magazine) while Caitlyn and Sierra sat in the car quietly.

They dropped Mitchie off first. Mitchie thanked Mrs. Gellar and started out of the car. Caitlyn and Sierra looked at her once more silently asking if she was ok. Mitchie just ignored their looks and headed towards her house.

She watched out of her front window until the car had driven away. Connie walked out of the kitchen and smiled at her. "How was girls day Mitchie?"

"It was fun!" Mitchie replied. "We bought an outfit for spring." She held up the plastic bag in her hand. "We had a great time."

"That's great honey, are you hungry?"

"A little, we ate a couple hours ago at the mall."

Connie nodded. "Alright well dinner will be ready in an hour if you want to eat."

Mitchie smiled softly and nodded. "Okay, I'll be up in my room until then."

Connie nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Mitchie walked up the stairs and once she was upstairs bolted towards her room. She flung the door open, threw the bag down in the corner of her room and quickly shut the door.

She tightly shut her eyes and let out a deep, shuddering breathe. She felt around for a chair and slowly set down. Now that Caitlyn and Sierra weren't around to distract her, the article finally came back to her. Girls' day was officially over and once again he was brought into her mind.

She honestly didn't know what to think about that article. She knew Shane wouldn't do that to her, he had told her millions of times. And he was devastated that time they broke up. Shane was a good, faithful boyfriend. Somewhere deep in her heart she knew that was true.

But right then she was having doubts. The pictures looked so real. He only got that smile on his face when he was around someone he really liked. And they were holding hands and that kiss on the cheek? She felt her chest ache at the thought.

She really wanted to believe that Shane wouldn't cheat on her but that Sophia girl was beautiful. Beautiful and famous. She knew Shane would yell at her for doubting her self like that. But she also knew that Shane wouldn't cheat on her but yet the pictures proved other wise.

But maybe Caitlyn and Sierra were right. Maybe it was blown out of proportion or they got their facts wrong?

But it wasn't just facts, another voice told her. There were pictures too.

She took a deep breathe and buried her head in her hands. She felt herself tear up but she wasn't quite sure what she was crying about. Whether it was over that fact that Shane cheated on her, or the fact that she thought Shane cheated on her, or maybe the whole situation that she's confused on whether or not to believe Shane cheated on her.

She gasped when she heard Shane's voice. At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her but then she realized it was just her phone. She crawled over to her bag and dug her phone out. She saw Shane's name on the screen and waited a second, contemplating answering it, and then slowly picked it up.

"_Hey Mitch!" _Shane's voice cried happily through the phone.

She sucked in a breath as a tear rolled down her face. "Hi." She whispered.

"_Is something wrong? You sound sad." _

She closed her eyes and took a few breaths. She didn't know what to say to him. "Just curious…" She started her voice shaking. "Does England get Pop Informer Magazine?"

"_Fortunately, no. Why? Was there an article about us?" _

"Not us." She muttered. "You."

"_What'd they say?" _Shane asked frantically.

She quieted a whimper she felt coming on. How could she possibly get this out?

"_Mitchie?"_ He asked his voice full of worry.

"They have a picture…" She swallowed. "Of you…and a girl."

"_A girl?"_ Shane questioned slowly.

"Yeah Shane, a girl, another girl, that's not me." She finally snapped and narrowed her eyes. "Sophia Gunn." She spat out her name.

Shane was quiet on the line and Mitchie felt her heart slowly breaking. She took Shane's silence as a confirmation on what the article has said.

And then, quite unexpectedly, Shane started to laugh. Mitchie frowned wondering what he found so funny.

"Shane! What exactly is so funny?" She asked coldly.

"_You…think…and…Sophia…"_ he got out between laughs. That really didn't do Mitchie much good to convince her of what was so funny. In fact hearing Shane saying her name made her feel worse.

Finally Shane let out a few breaths to calm down. _"Oh My God Mitchie."_ He let out a short laugh. _"Mitchie, Sophia…Sophia is my cousin." _

For the second time that day Mitchie felt frozen to the bone. "She…what?"

"_Sophia Gunn is my cousin!"_ Shane repeated. _"We haven't seen each other in ages and we were catching up." _

"Your cousin?" Mitchie asked slowly.

"_Yes! She's Brown's daughter." _

Mitchie closed her eyes and fell back onto her floor. She felt like such a total and complete idiot. His cousin. Sophia was his cousin. She couldn't believe she actually thought Shane was cheating on her. Now that she looked at it she realized it was the stupidest thing she had ever thought. Shane loved her, she knew that Shane loved her. And she should have trusted him because without trust there is no love.

"Oh My God Shane…I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I…can't believe I…"

"_It's okay Mitch." _

"No, it's not okay; I accused you of cheating on me!"

"_You saw it in a magazine and I have to admit that Sophia and I were being really close that day we went out. I should have been more careful and I should have told you that I was meeting up my cousin." _

"You were the one who told me never to believe what they say in Pop Informer. They're the bull crap magazine."

"_Yes, they are the bull crap magazine but I don't blame you for thinking the worst because, well, I would have too." _

"Really?"

"_If I saw a picture of you with a guy being as close as I was to Sophia, I would have gone mad with jealousy." _

Mitchie sighed. "I still feel like an idiot."

"_Well, just to calm you mind, I'm not mad or hurt at your accusation. _

She nodded slightly. "Well that helps…kind of." She sighed. "You might want to do an interview or something to get this thing sorted out before its gets out of hand."

"_I will as soon as I can. Believe me I do not want to public to think I'm dating my cousin that's just…weird." _

Mitchie let out a little laugh. "So, your cousin huh? But her last name isn't Brown."

"_Well first of all, Brown is his first name, Cessario is his last name." _

"Oh…" Mitchie blushed, now feeling like more of an idiot.

"_And Brown and Sophia's mother got divorced when Sophia was little and Sophia stayed in England with her mother and then when her mother got remarried a few years later Sophia took his last name."_ Shane explained.

"That explains a lot." She let out a breath and shook her head. "I still can't believe I thought you were cheating on me with your cousin."

"_I know you've heard this before but I would never cheat on you Mitchie. There's never going to be a need. I love you and I never could love anyone the way I love you. I will never have eyes for anyone but you." _

"I know that Shane." She said quietly and sincerely. "I really do and once again I'm so sorry. I will never doubt again."

"_Hopefully there will never be a need." _

She crawled over to her bed and rested her back against the frame curling her knees up. "I love you Shane."

"_I love you too Mitchie….only you, forever and always."_

* * *

_**A/N: Whoever guesses where the 'I will never doubt again' 'Hopefully, There will never be a need' lines are from gets…a sneak preview of the next chapter! **_

_**And the author I'm endorsing this chapter is**_ Kuro-no-Tsubasa

_**Don't forget to review!!! **_


	38. Chapter 37

_**A/N: Mostly just a filler chapter, some cool, fluffy smitchie in this chapter though! Next few chapters will have even better stuff! You should be excited because even I'M excited to write it!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the Happy Birthday Song.**_

* * *

Mitchie waved goodbye to Caitlyn and Sierra and opened the door to her house. They had just taken her out after school let out for a movie and some girl time. That day, you see, was Mitchie's seventeenth birthday. So as a birthday present, Caitlyn and Sierra took her out to see a movie and then bought her a few new outfits at the mall. And that morning Connie made her a special breakfast with pancakes and her world famous omelet. As a present from them, Connie and Steve got her a new cell phone that she had been eyeing lately but was more on the expensive side. Needless to say Mitchie squealed for about five minutes straight, hugging the life out of her parents.

She walked in, closed the door behind her and then turned. She looked around cautiously around the dimmed hallway. She slowly took off her jacket and walked over to the closet. She hung her jacket up and closed the closet door. She walked a few steps forward and peered into the living room. The lights were out and it was vacant. Where were her parents? The house was eerily quiet and her parents wouldn't go out. So she definitely thought it odd.

She took a few more steps forward and suddenly her parents stepped out of the kitchen and in front of her.

Mitchie jumped in surprise and placed her hand over her heart. "God, you guys scared me." She lowered her hand and let out a breath.

"Sorry." Connie replied with a smile.

"So why is the house dark?" She asked curiously.

"Come with us." Was her father's only answer. Mitchie suddenly felt like she was in a weird dream. Her parents never acted so strangely.

She hesitantly took a few steps forward and followed her parents. They led her into the kitchen where the lights were dimmed. The table was covered in a fancy red table cloth, two candles were lit in the center along with an empty vase. The table was only set for two however.

"Mom…Dad…what's going on?" She turned to look at her parents behind her but when she turned what she saw was not her parents.

A familiar dark haired boy leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. "Miss me?"

A big grin split across her face. She dropped her bag and broke out into a run towards him. He opened his arms for her to run into and she slammed into him wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. He stumbled back a few steps letting out an 'oof' as her body collided with his and he grabbed hold of the wall to steady himself.

"I take that as a yes." He laughed.

She nodded against his chest. "God did I miss you." She muttered into his shirt and then looked up a minute later at him.

He smiled warmly down at her finally slipping his arms around her. "I missed you too Mitch."

Her smile grew and she pushed herself onto her toes and pressed her lips to his. It felt so good to finally be back in his arms, to kiss him again. And he felt exactly the same way. They poured out everything that they had been feeling for the past month and a half into that kiss. And it was quite obvious to the other how much they each missed each other.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after they parted.

"What?" He smirked. "A guy can't some see his girlfriend on her birthday?"

"Not when that guy is supposed to be in Europe!"

He made a face and waved his hand a little. "Europe can do without me for a day."

"Speaking of which…" She fingered the hair at the nape of his neck. She had moved her arms around his neck during their kiss. "How long are you going to be here?"

Shane locked his gaze on hers for a few moments and stared intensely for a good few moments. Then he dropped his gaze to the floor and shifted his feet.

"Shane?"

"Three hours." He muttered.

The smile fell from her face as she continued to look at Shane. Shane lifted his eyes to meet hers and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Three hours?" She repeated in a near whisper. "You came back for three hours?"

He nodded. "I came back for three hours."

"For me?" She asked, squeaking.

"For you."

A small smile broke her hard façade and she pressed her head against his chest again. "You're the best."

"I would do anything for you." He replied and tightened his grip around her. "You should know that."

She lifted her head and nodded with a smile. "It goes both ways Shane."

He smiled and kissed her again softly.

"So let's get started, we don't want to waste anytime." Shane told her and motioned towards the kitchen table.

Mitchie nodded and reluctantly let go of Shane but their hands remained entwined. Shane led her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. She thanked him and pecked his cheek.

He walked over to the counter and brought over an aluminum tray. He placed it on the table in front of her and then sat across from her.

She looked over at him, inquiring what it was. He shrugged. "It's not too fancy; your mom said it was your favorite pasta dish."

She smiled softly and reached over to take his hand. He placed his hand in hers.

"Every dinner we have together doesn't have to be fancy. I would be perfectly content with burgers and fries as long as I had you with me."

He smiled at her and lifted her hand off the table, kissing it softly. He gently placed it back on the table and then removed his hand. "Well its not quite burgers and fries…"

He lifted the cover off the aluminum tray and placed it under the tray. Mitchie leaned over to see what was inside and smiled. "Baked ziti! It is my favorite!"

"So you like it then?"

"I told you before, I would be incredibly happy with just burgers and some fries."

"Good." He nodded softly. He realized he forgot a serving spoon and ran over to the counter to get it. He walked behind her and scooped up a spoonful of the ziti. "Tell me when."

She looked sideways at him. "Shane, I can do this myself." She protested.

"I know." He responded and placed the spoonful on the plate in front of her and then went for another.

"Shane.." She started to protest and then she felt Shane's lips against the side of her face. She giggled softly and lifted her shoulders because of the tickling sensation of his breath.

"Let me spoil you will ya?" He whispered huskily against her skin. "It's your birthday."

She bit her lip and because she couldn't find her voice she only nodded. Shane's lips lingered on her cheek for a moment and then he pulled away.

"So really, tell me when."

He put two more scoops on her plate before she put her hand out and said, "That's good."

He put the serving spoon in the pasta and smirked at her. "You didn't say 'when'" he said heading back to his seat.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his behind lightly. "Smart alleck."

He turned to her with eyebrows raised astonished that she did what she just did. As he sat down he stated, "Well now that she's turned seventeen she's breaking out of her shell."

"What?" She asked confused. She then saw the smirk on his face and blushed at the memory of what she just did a few seconds ago. She bit her lip, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." He laughed, shaking his head.

She placed her hands over her face to hide the blush on her cheeks. "God...I…I don't even know why I did it…I just…" She closed her eyes hoping to hide herself completely. She knew EXACTLY why she did it. It was right in front of her and he was wearing his _tight _pants. "Oh god." She muttered at the thoughts that were running through her head.

She bravely opened her eyes and glanced at Shane. She blushed even deeper at the sly grin on his face. He knew what she was thinking, with the look on his face; it was almost as if he was in her mind right now reading her every thought.

She suddenly felt an inescapable heat fall upon her and reached for her glass of water. She almost downed the whole thing while Shane watched her in amusement.

As she placed her glass down, she let out a breath. 'Way to go Mitchie, the only time you get to Shane in the three months he's going to be away and you embarrass the hell out of yourself.'

Shane noticed the awkwardness that had settled in the room, and although he was getting sick enjoyment over seeing Mitchie's face increasingly get darker shades of red (for he knew he was the reason for that), he decided to change the subject.

He reached over and put some own pasta on his plate. "Let's eat shall we?"

She swallowed and nodded and picking up her fork, she dug it into the pasta and started to eat. They sat in silence for a little while letting the awkwardness die down and then Mitchie finally spoke.

"So, how's tour?"

Shane swallowed what he had in his mouth and then nodded a bit, "It's fun. We never got to go to another country except for Canada and some of the South American countries, so Europe is cool."

"What countries have you been to already?" she asked before taking a sip of her water.

"Well we've been to England, obviously, we stopped for a little bit in the Netherlands, and we're in Germany right now. France is where we're headed next."

Mitchie's eyes lit up and she straightened up in her seat. "Are you going to Paris?"

He nodded. "We're going to Paris."

Mitchie let out a sigh and rested her arm on the table. "I always wanted to go to Paris." She looked up dreamily. "The city of love."

"Which means I'm going to be miserable."

She lowered her gaze back to him and cocked her head to the side in question. "Miserable? In Paris?"

"Going to the city of love without the one you love? I'm going to be missing you like crazy Mitch."

She smiled softly. "You don't have to think about me all the time Shane. You're going to be in Paris, France! You have to enjoy yourself!"

"Mitchie, telling me that I can't think about you, is like licking your elbow, it's just impossible."

"So Mr. Mush is back I see?" She grinned.

He chuckled softly. "Mr. Mush never left. He was just hiding and now that's he's been found again, you'll be sure to hear from him for a while."

She giggled. "That's fine. I love when you're all romantic. It's cute."

"You're cute."

She blushed softly. "You're cuter."

"You're the cutest."

Mitchie shrugged and shook her head when she had no comeback statement and Shane smirked in triumph.

"Why are we acting like preteens on their first date?" Mitchie laughed.

"Because it's fun." Shane replied with a grin.

"That is true."

They both laughed softly and continued to eat their meal. After one more servings for Mitchie and two for Shane to which she told him he was a bottomless pit, he only shrugged and replied, "I'm a teenage boy it's in my nature."

They sat talking for about a half an hour, more about what he did on tour and what she had been doing in the past month and a half.

Then when the conversation seemed to be dying, Shane rose from his seat and told Mitchie he would right back. He returned not even a minute later with a giant gift bag.

Her eyes widened upon seeing it and she smiled when he handed it to her. "Shane, you didn't have to get me anything. Having you here was the best thing you could have given me."

He shrugged lightly. "I wanted to get you something anyway. It's not as magnificent as the necklace I gave you on our first date but I thought you might like it."

She smiled at him and opened the bag. Inside she saw two separate things wrapped in paper. She pulled out the smaller gift first and unwrapped it carefully. She found it to be a rectangular pink box. She opened the box and pulled out what looked like a very expensive bottle of perfume.

"I wasn't sure if you liked perfume." Shane said watching her for her reaction. "I called Caitlyn and she told me that you would like it."

"As long as it doesn't smell like cow manure," Mitchie laughed, "It's wonderful."

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "The woman in the store said that it is one of the most popular among the females."

She sprayed some on the inside of her wrist and brought it up to her nose. She sniffed it softly and let out a contented sigh and she smiled. "It smells heavenly." She shoved her wrist in front of him with a grin. "See?"

He blinked a few times out of surprise from having her wrist shoved in his face and then took her hand and took a small whiff of the perfume. "Lovely."

She giggled and let her hand drop. "Thank you Shane, it's great."

"You're welcome." He responded.

She dug into the bag and pulled out a big, flat wrapped up present. She looked at it oddly trying to figure out what it was.

"I saw it in a store and I thought it was cute. It's just some silly yet cute at the same time." Shane explained.

She quickly yet carefully tore off the paper wanting to see what was underneath. A smile spread across her face when she saw what it was.

It was a 20X24 sketch of a birch tree with 'Shane and Mitchie' in a heart carved into the trunk of the tree. The whole thing was surrounded by a silver frame.

Mitchie turned to him with a bemused expression on her face. He shrugged lightly. "I told you, silly."

She shook her head and grinned. "No I love it!" She placed the picture down on the table gently and got up and walked over to him. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's cute, like you."

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Didn't we already go through this conversation?"

"I believe you were talking about the physical aspects of 'cute' I'm talking about the romantic aspects of 'cute'." She responded with a smirk.

"Oh is that right?"

"Mm hmm." She giggled softly and he chuckled as he placed his hand on the side of her face and brought her down to kiss her. The kiss started to get heated and they would have probably gone into a full out make out session if Mitchie hadn't remembered that her parents were still in the house. So slowly but surely, after lingering on his lips for as long as she could, she finally parted. She rested her forehead against his and both of them were trying to catch their breath. Mitchie couldn't help the dreamy smile that was on her face and when she opened her eyes to look at Shane she noticed he had the same expression on.

She licked her lips, still tasting Shane on her lips, and smiled. She slowly climbed off his lap and heard him grunt when she left. She went back to her seat and ran her fingers across the picture frame lightly.

"There's one more." Shane told her, still sounding breathless from the kiss they shared.

She looked up at him curiously and then at the bag. She lifted the bag and sure enough there was a smaller, flat object.

She unwrapped it and her eyes widened and one hand covered her mouth. "Oh My God." She muttered into her hand. "Who…what….when?"

"Apparently Nate had a camera and took a picture of us the day we left.

In her hands was a painting, a PAINTING, a beautiful painting of herself and Shane wrapped up in each other's arms obviously kissing the life out of each other.

She let out a little laugh and shook her head. "That must have been awkward for the painter to paint."

Shane lifted his eyebrows. "Believe me, he's done far worse, and not even based off a picture most of them."

Mitchie's face scrunched up. She didn't even want to think about what the painter had painted. But then her face straightened out again and she smiled. "It's absolutely wonderful Shane, I love it." She grinned. "Both of these are going in my room. That one," She pointed to the tree, "Is going up on the wall across from my bed and this one," She held up the painting, "on my night stand."

This time Shane got up from his chair and walked over to her. He placed one hand on the table, one hand on the arm of her chair and leaned down to kiss her. That one didn't last as long or wasn't nearly as passionate but still reflected everything they were feeling for each other. They needed to make up for all the time they missed and all the time they would be missing once he left again.

After they kissed, Mitchie put all her presents in the giant bag and Shane cleaned up the table. After the kitchen was mostly cleaned up, Mitchie suggested they go into the den and just sit and talk for a while.

So that's just what they did. For the next hour they set on the couch cuddled together just talking. They talked about serious things for a little while and then ended up in shameless flirting.

A half an hour before Shane had to leave, Connie and Steve walked in, apologizing for breaking up their moment, but told them that they were going to have cake for Mitchie. They both nodded and joined them in the kitchen.

They sat Mitchie down at the head of the table and Connie, Steve, and Shane all gathered at the end of the table. They all wrapped their arms around each other, with Connie in the middle and all three of them got the same grin on their face.

"Oh no." Mitchie muttered upon seeing their faces. "Should I be scared?"

They all sucked in a breath and then, shocking the hell out of Mitchie, they sang 'Happy Birthday' in perfect three-part harmony.

After they were done, Mitchie stared at them in shock and wonder. "How did you learn three part harmony for Happy Birthday?"

"Your boyfriend's a famous musician Mitch, or did you forget that?" Connie replied with a small laugh.

"He taught you Happy Birthday in three-part harmony?" Mitchie asked raising an eyebrow. "How long have you known about this surprise visit?"

"For about two days." Steve replied. "Shane called us yesterday to tell us what he was planning on doing and then the told us that we could sing to you in three part harmony."

Mitchie laughed and shook her head lightly. "I really wish I got that on camera. That is something I could watch over and over again."

The three of them laughed and then Connie went over to the freezer and brought out the cake. She placed it in front of Mitchie. She lit all of the candles and told Mitchie to make a wish.

Mitchie bit her lip and smiled and then blew out of her candles. Connie, Steve and Shane cheered and clapped.

"What'd ya wish for Mitch?" Shane asked. Mitchie opened her mouth to reply when Shane cut her off, "Oh never mind, don't tell me, it won't come true."

She got a big goofy grin on her face as she looked at her family and boyfriend smiling at her. "But it already has." She met her parents' gaze for a few moments and then finally settled on Shane.

"Everything I've ever wished for and wanted is right here in front of me."

* * *

_**So, I hope you all liked that. I was in a fluffy, corny, romantic mood tonight, I have no idea why. **_

_**And the present Shane got Mitchie is on my profile. (The Tree) obviously not the kiss painting because Shane and Mitchie never actually KISSED! GAH! **_

_**So review please! **_


	39. Chapter 38

**_A/N: I have two ideas to work with and I spent a good few days contemplating which one to go with. I finally decided so the other idea will be the next chapter, and will continue to the chapter after that. So I hope you like this chapter, it gets a little dramatic!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock._**

* * *

Nearly two weeks have passed since Shane came down for Mitchie's birthday. That night they had another heartfelt goodbye and even though Mitchie was happy that she got to see him the next few days she felt as sad as she did when he left the first time. Maybe even more so because she only got to see him for three hours.

Just like Mitchie had said she put the gifts Shane got her in her room. She looked at the picture of the tree every single night, pictured Shane's face and told him that she loved him. And every night before she turned out the light she looked at the painting for a few seconds. And she also wore the perfume every single day. It was now yet another scent that reminded her of Shane. The others were of course his cologne, her coconut shampoo that he said he liked while in a hug once and the smell of autumn for that's when they got together.

She still talked to Shane every single day, whether it was for two hours or two minutes, she didn't really care anymore, she was just glad she got to talk to him. He kept sending her pictures that he took and he even sent her a postcard when he got to Paris, France.

Mitchie got home from school just like a normal day and just as usual her parents weren't home. She took her backpack off and placed it near the door and also took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. She slung her purse over her shoulder and headed up to her room.

As soon as Mitchie walked into the room, her cell phone went off in her pocket. She placed her bag down on her vanity and fished her phone out of her pocket.

_Incoming Call_

_Nate_

"Nate?" Mitchie questioned aloud and picked up her phone.

"Hey Nate what's up?"

"_Oh Mitchie thank god you picked up."_ Mitchie furrowed her brow at Nate's obviously frantic voice. She heard a lot of noise behind him but really couldn't make out anything specific. She suddenly felt dread course through her veins and she swallowed hard.

"Nate? Why? What's the matter?"

He sighed heavily. _"Mitch, we've got a tiny bit of a problem. I wanted to tell you before it was all over the news." _

Mitchie held onto the wall, her heart racing in her chest. "Nate, what happened? Did something happen to Shane? Is he alright? Please tell me that Shane's alright!" She knew she was begging but she didn't want Shane to be seriously hurt especially when she couldn't be there for him.

"_He's alright…"_ Mitchie sighed in relief and felt her whole body relax. _"At least in the physical sense." _

"What?" Mitchie asked in confusion and worry. "Nate, what does that mean?"

Nate sighed again. _"He um, well he…"_

"Nate just tell me!" She screeched. She couldn't stand the anticipation any longer.

"_He got in a fight."_ Nate said quickly.

"A…fight?" Mitchie asked slowly.

"_He um…"_ He paused. _"He punched out a guy…two actually."_

Mitchie gasped, placing her hand over her mouth and slid down against the wall. No it couldn't be. Not her Shane. Not the Shane that had been so sweet to her for the past four months.

"Nate…" She whispered.

"_I'm sorry Mitchie." _

Mitchie closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. "What happened?" She muttered into the phone.

"_I don't know."_ Nate replied softly. _"Jase and I went to the bathroom and when we came back one guy was unconscious on the floor and Shane had the other guy by his shirt collar." _

Mitchie gasped again. She couldn't believe it. Her sweet Shane who held her and touched her in the gentlest ways rendered someone unconscious.

"_He took the guy he was holding and shoved him into a wall and then raised his fist to hit him, that's when Jason and I leaped into action. We each ran for him and grabbed both of his arms and held him back. He struggled against us, trying to break free to get to the guy who looked obviously very beaten up, and he even kicked Jason to break loose. The other guy managed to get away and then our body guard came in and helped us with Shane. He and Jason are in the other room with him now, still trying to calm him down." _

Mitchie whimpered softly as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She fought them back and let out a breath and sniffled softly. "Thank you…for telling me Nate." She laughed bitterly. "I would have totally flipped out if I saw it on the news."

"_Are you alright?"_ He asked concern for his friend evident in his voice.

Mitchie's lips quivered and she forced a smile. "Yeah." Her voice cracked and she realized that Nate was her friend. Besides Shane, he and Jason were the two other boys she could confide in for anything. "No." She whimpered and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Nate why would he do that?!"

"_I don't know…"_ Nate replied quietly. _"He hasn't gotten into a physical fight since June." _

"But he changed Nate…you've seen him…he's changed…he's…"

"_I thought he did too Mitchie…" _

"No he did!" Mitchie protested. "Nate he's changed! He flew down to see me! He's done so much for me and the jerk Shane would not do that!" More tears fell down her cheeks. She would not believe that Shane was back to his old ways. She couldn't. She just talked to him last night and he was fine. He was flirting with her and acting like he usually did, he told her he loved her about ten times in their conversation and told her he couldn't wait until he got home to see her again. That was not jerk Shane!

Nate was silent for a few moments. _"Mitchie,"_ He finally started, _"I really don't know what to tell you." _

"Nate, you really can't believe that he's gone back!"

"_Mitchie…" _

"How can you say that Nate?! He's been perfect the last few months! He just can't go back!"

"_He went back to being nice in a blink of an eye."_ Nate responded. _"Somewhere deep inside I had a feeling it wouldn't last." _

"No." Mitchie said firmly, furrowing her brow. "You're wrong Nate. I'm the reason he changed Nate, I changed him and I'm still here, there's no reason for him to go back."

"_Mitchie I want to take your side I really do but…"_ He sighed and paused for a second. _"He's still yelling in there…he's still…"_

Suddenly Mitchie heard a door open and then she heard Jason's voice. "Shane!" She heard a door slam. She heard loud footsteps, which she assumed were Shane's, and then finally heard his voice.

"_They don't understand!"_ He snapped and she realized he must have been talking to Nate.

"_What are you talking about Shane?"_ Nate asked calmly but Mitchie noticed the apprehension in his voice.

"_What do you think I'm talking about Nate?!"_ Mitchie winced at the harshness of his tone.

"_If I knew what you were talking about I wouldn't have asked."_ Nate replied coolly.

Mitchie could practically see the glare on Shane's face. _"God!"_ He scoffed and she heard his footsteps again. They got softer and then grew louder again.

"_I'm surrounded by idiots!" _

Mitchie covered her mouth to suppress a gasp. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Maybe Shane had gone back…

"_Gee Shane, thanks."_ Nate remarked sarcastically, however the hurt in his voice from Shane's statement was evident.

"_I don't mean you!"_ Shane cried and Mitchie's eye brows furrowed. _"Or Jason or Big Bob!" _He groaned. _"How could people be so damn rude?!"_

Now Mitchie was insanely curious. "Nate." She whispered into the phone and he seemed to understand what she wanted of him.

"_Shane there's someone who wants to talk to you." _

"_Look if it's John I'm not in the mood right now!" _

"_It's not John." Nate replied. _

"_Then who is it?" _

"_I think you know who it is." _

There was a silence on the line and then a rustling and then, _"Mitchie?"_

His voice was softer than what it was ten seconds ago. She let out a breath. "Hey." She greeted quietly.

"_Oh My God Mitchie…I…he…Nate told you didn't he?" _

She scoffed and shook her head. "A fight Shane? How could get into a fight?!"

"_Mitch look, it was for a good reason…" _

"A good reason! What good reason could there be for knocking a guy unconscious?!" She exclaimed.

"_He…um…well…he…" _

"Well what, Shane?" She snapped. "If you tell me that he insulted your hair…"

"_No he didn't…" _

"Then what was it?!"

"_He insulted _you_!"_ He cried out quickly, his voice rising.

"What?" Mitchie questioned softly.

Shane sighed heavily. _"He insulted you. They both did actually. I opened my wallet and a picture of you fell out. As I picked it up, the two of them caught me staring at it and at first started to tease me. That didn't really bother me at all but then they started saying how you were a pretty little thing, but it wasn't in a good way, it was in a drunken 'oh, she looks young and innocent, I could take advantage of her' kind of way. And then they had the audacity to accuse me of using you for that reason. I calmly set them straight but what sent me over the edge was when they started calling you a whore and they said that you were probably 'doing' another man right then as they spoke. That's when I snapped and I didn't do much at first but they kept going and my temper got the best of me so I…I punched the guy. He fell back and hit his head on a chair near by, that's what's knocked him unconscious. The other guy got mad that I hit his friend so he hit me and then told me that he was going to find you and show you the time of your life and so I completely lost it and pushed him and grabbed him, thoroughly ready to beat the crap out of him and that's when Nate and Jason walked in." _

Mitchie sat in silent shock during and after Shane told his story.

"_Is that what really happened?"_ She heard Nate's voice ask the question her mouth couldn't form.

"_Yes!"_ Shane exclaimed. _"That's what really happened! I wouldn't care if he insulted me, I don't give a damn what he thinks about me! He could've called me anything he wanted to but I will not allow anybody to talk about Mitchie like that. Over my dead body would I let somebody insult Mitchie and get away with it." _

Tears continued to cascade down Mitchie's cheeks but for a different reason than before. She felt utterly touched by his words and his actions. Although she wasn't too entirely happy that he beat two guys up she was definitely happy he did it all for her. He did it to defend her honor. Her loving boyfriend came to her rescue when she wasn't even there. She smiled through her tears. She knew it. She knew Shane hadn't gone back to being a jerk. There had to be a reason that he did that, and there was. And though Mitchie didn't really agree with physical fighting to get over a problem, she had to admit that Shane did do it for a good reason.

"_Mitch?"_ Shane's voice broke her thoughts. _"You still there?"_

"Yeah." She said softly. "I'm still here."

"_I'm sorry…for upsetting you. I know you don't like physical fights but I really couldn't help myself." _

"It's alright Shane." She murmured. "You explained yourself and I don't blame you for beating them up…I…actually, I want to thank you."

"_Thank me?" _

"You defended my honor. You stood up for me. You didn't just back down and let them insult me, and yes I don't approve of the way you did it, but I appreciate that you did. Everything you do Shane, even if it appears negative on the outside, only makes me fall harder for you and proves to me that you truly are the best boyfriend in the world."

"_God Mitchie…"_ He muttered after a moment. _"I really wish I could hug you right now."_

She smiled sadly. "That goes double for me Shane."

He sighed quietly. _"I miss you." _

"I miss you too super star." She whispered.

"_Shane?"_ She heard a deep voice question. _"The cops just arrived they want to talk to you." _

She knew Shane was about to protest so Mitchie spoke up. "Go." She instructed him gently yet sternly. "You need to talk to them and you're calm now. Explain what happened, if they have a heart, they won't punish you."

Shane sighed softly. _"Alright, I love you."_

"I love you too Shane. Now go. Call me later when this all over and done with ok?"

"_Okay. I'm handing the phone back to Nate now." _

"Good luck Shane I love you!" She called out to him one last time.

"_Love you too."_ He responded and then she heard him hand the phone back to Nate.

They were both silent for a minute, then Nate finally spoke up, _"I'm sorry Mitchie."_

"For what?" Mitchie questioned.

"_For…telling you that Shane had gone back to his old ways when in reality he didn't do it for some stupid reason he did it to defend you which any man in love could understand." _

Mitchie smiled at the underlying meaning in his comment. "You would do that for Cait wouldn't you?"

"_If they said what they did about you about Caitlyn…yes, I would have. I might've even done it for you." _

"Really?"

"_Mitchie I love you like a sister. If Shane wasn't around, I might not have gone as nuts as him but I would have done something, and I think the same goes for Jason too. We've got your back Mitchie, no matter what." _

Mitchie felt a grin spread across her face. "What did I ever do to deserve you guys as friends?"

"_Did what the world thought impossible."_ He replied lightly. _"Tamed Shane Gray's cold heart and made him fall head over heels in love."_

Mitchie laughed softly and Nate also let out a quiet laugh. _"As well as be an amazing girl." _

"Thanks Nate." She replied, thankful that he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"_Anytime Mitchie. Oh, Jason's calling me, I think the cops want to talk to us. I'll talk to you later ok?" _

"Bye Nate."

"_Bye Mitchie."_ She heard the click of the ended call and closed her phone. She let out a breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She stood up and walked over to the vanity mirror. She looked at her reflection and examined her appearance. Her cheeks were red and blotchy and tear stained. Her eyes were bloodshot and glossy with the tears that hadn't fallen. Her hair was all over the place from the many times she had run her hands through her hair during the phone call and her clothes were wrinkled.

She scoffed out a laugh, "My life is insane."

* * *

Three hours later, Mitchie came down the stairs after her mother called her down for dinner. She washed her face to clear any remnants of the fact that she had been crying, brushed her hair and even changed her clothes. She wasn't ready to let her parents know about what Shane had done. Especially her father.

When she entered the kitchen she saw her father already sitting down at the head of the table and her mother near the stove. She skipped over and kissed her father and mother hello and then took her seat at the table.

Steve and Connie looked at each other and then to their daughter. "Mitchie are you ok?" Steve asked.

Mitchie smiled and nodded. "I'm fine why?"

"You seem extraordinarily happy."

"Oh I think I know Steve." Connie said with a smile as she brought the tray of chicken over. "She talked to Shane today."

Mitchie bit her lip and smiled shyly in response.

"Oh right." Steve responded with a small smile. "I should have known."

Mitchie giggled quietly and took a piece of the chicken. As Connie sat down, she grabbed the remote, and pressed the power button. "Let's see if there's any news on Hot Tunes huh?"

Mitchie stopped cutting her chicken mid way and looked up at her mother alarmed. She swallowed hard and let out a small smile. "Yeah." 'Please don't let there be anything on Shane, Please don't let there be anything on Shane...'

Connie flipped to the Hot Tunes channel and Mitchie was relieved to only see a coverage on Hannah Montana's latest concert. They watched that for about ten seconds and then Connie reached to turn it off.

And then suddenly, Hannah Montana's face disappeared and was replaced with Shane's along with the headline. 'Too Good To Be True?'

Mitchie frowned and felt her heart pounding in her chest. "We can turn this off." She started for the remote but Connie slapped her hand away and gave her a confused look. "It's about Shane sweetie, let's watch."

Mitchie swallowed and sunk in her seat slowly and watched the reporter on the screen.

"**Was Shane Gray's change for the better too good to be true? Were we all given false hope? It appears that may be true. On their tour in France our 'former' bad boy got into a little brawl with two guys at a party. Witnesses say "He went absolutely crazy. All of a sudden he just got out of his seat and attacked the two guys…it was so unexpected. I heard he had changed and he seemed nice enough earlier but I guess some people can't change." It took band mates Nate Black, Jason White and body guard "Big" Bob Pheggans to hold Gray back. One man was left unconscious and the other managed to escape with bruises. The last time Gray was seen he was being dragged out of the party house still high up in his tantrum. Please stay tuned for more of Shane Gray's scandal in France." **

Mitchie glanced over at her parents warily. Connie shut the TV off, a look of pure shock on her face. Steve turned his gaze from the TV to his daughter; the look on his face was a mixture between shock and anger.

"Mitchie…" Connie started turning to her daughter and gave her a questioning look.

"It's not what it looks like, I promise!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Steve asked calmly. "It looks like that boy just beat up two people."

"It's not as bad as it seems." Mitchie tried to reason with them.

"Not as bas as it seems?" Steve asked placing his hand down on the table and staring at Mitchie hardly. "Mitchie he knocked someone unconscious!"

"No he didn't!" Mitchie cried and seeing the look her father was giving her sunk in her seat. "Dad he didn't."

"The news said that he did sweetie." Connie added quietly.

"I know. But Nate called me earlier to tell me what happened before Hot Tunes got word of it."

"Wait a minute you knew about this?"

"Yes." Mitchie replied shyly. "Shane and I had a talk and he explained everything. He didn't just attack them. He was defending me."

"Defending you?" Both her parents asked at the same time.

Mitchie nodded. "Yes, he was defending me. Both those men were drunk and started to talk trash about me. Shane had enough and did the only thing he could think of at the time." She looked at them pleadingly. "Please don't be mad at him, he's not a bad guy. You know he's not a bad guy. Shane would never hurt anyone if he didn't have a good reason for it at least…not the new Shane."

"And how can you be sure that he's telling the truth?" Steve asked.

"Because I love him." Mitchie responded quietly with a small smile. "And I trust him. He told me that's what happened and I believe him and so do Nate and Jason. Please, I know my boyfriend."

Steve and Connie looked at each other and just stared at each other in a silent conversation. Mitchie watched their faces move into different positions as they silently communicated their thoughts to each other. Then Connie smiled and both she and Steve turned to look at Mitchie. "Alright Mitchie, we trust your judgment in him."

"But if we find out that that's not the reason he did it, he will get so much worse then what he dished out to those two." Steve said seriously.

Mitchie nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Both her parents nodded and they dug into their meals in silence. About five minutes later the phone rang and they let the answering machine get it.

"_Hello you've reached the Torres residence, we can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a message, we'll get back to you as soon as possible." Beep. _

"_Mitchie! It's Caitlyn, you're probably eating dinner right now and I'm sorry but this is important so if you could…" _

Mitchie rose from her seat as soon as she heard Caitlyn's voice and ran over to the phone.

"Hey Caity."

"_Oh my God Mitchie! Did you see Hot Tunes?!" _

"Yes I did."

"…_and that's it? Why are you so calm? Your boyfriend just beat the crap out of two guys!" _

Mitchie sighed quietly. "One minute Cait." She quickly asked her parents if she could talk to Caitlyn in the other room and they nodded. She walked into the other room and calmly explained the situation to Caitlyn.

"_Oh. Okay, good." _She breathed out a sigh of relief. "I got nervous for a second there. I thought Shane had gone back to his old ways."

"I swear you and Nate are on the same thought line."

"_Why? Nate said that too?" _

"Yeah, he almost had me convinced too, that is until I talked to Shane."

"_I hope everything clears up soon though. We don't want the world to hate Shane again." _

Mitchie laughed. "Knowing Shane's fans though they'll probably blame it on the other two guys."

Caitlyn laughed with her. _"That is true. But parents will not want their kids to idolize him anymore. Speaking of which did your parents find out?" _

"Yeah, they kind of freaked at first but I managed to explain that Shane did it for a reason. So they're not mad at him."

"_Good. Oh my mom's calling me in for dinner, I'll talk to you later Mitch!" _

"Bye Cait!" Mitchie hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. She smiled at her parents and they smiled back as she sat down. She dug back into the dinner.

She really hoped that they cleared Shane's name.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what'd ya think? **_


	40. Chapter 39

_**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and my friend finally convinced me to read the Twilight series and I fell in love. Like I'm not a reader at all…I read all of New Moon in one day. That's crazy for me. And another part of the reason why I read New Moon in all of one day is because I was sick and didn't get out of bed for 36 hours. So all there was for me to do was to read. And I've had writers block so….**_

_**A note to an anonymous reviewer: I did mean to put Big Bob, I know Big Rob is the Jonas Brothers' body guard (and he was the former body guard for Britney Spears…I did not know that until recently…) but he is a real life person and the rules of fanfiction clearly say that you are not allowed to use real people. So I hope that cleared it up for ya! =) **_

_**It's a long chapter for you! I hope you like it!!**_

* * *

Mitchie took a breathe and entered the front door of her high school. On the bus, she met up with Caitlyn and Sierra. Sierra, who in Mitchie's almost heart-attack the day before Mitchie forgot to call, started apologizing for Shane's behavior. She said things along the line of "I can't believe he would do this…" "What a stupid and idiotic thing to do!" "Mitchie you deserve better!" and it took Caitlyn and Mitchie's hands over her mouth to get her to stop. They calmly explained what happened with Shane to which Sierra then blushed profusely and apologized for her outburst. But Sierra wasn't the only one talking about Shane's fight. Everyone on the bus was talking about it. Whether it was his true fans who said they didn't believe any word of it and claimed it had to be a mistake, his regular fans who didn't know what to believe or said things that were along the same line as Sierra's comments (without the obvious) and the people who hated him who now because of the stunt he pulled, hated him even more. And that was just thirty-odd people on the school bus. Imagine the fifteen hundred in her school building.

And just as she suspected, as soon as Mitchie entered the building, ninety percent of the conversations that were taking place in the hallway were about Shane Gray. Mitchie glanced sideways to her friends on either side of her and saw they were giving her sympathetic looks. Mitchie sighed and clutched her books tighter to her chest.

"I heard he did it because one of the guys trashed his band." Mitchie heard once she reached her locker. She briefly glanced over her shoulder and looked at two girls, a blonde and brunette, a few lockers away from her own.

"Really? I heard it differently." The blonde responded.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard he was a little…" She raised her hand to her mouth and did a drinking motion. "Ya know…tipsy."

Mitchie narrowed her eyes and shoved her books into her locker.

"He was drinking?!" The brunette asked incredulously.

The blonde shrugged. "That's what I heard."

"I don't think he would do that."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised. That's where all the celebrities go eventually." The Blonde replied and shut her locker and the two continued their conversation down the hallway.

Mitchie growled underneath her breath and was so tempted to run after them and tell them that Shane would never do such a thing. Shane was different then all the rest of the celebrities. But then they would question her as to the reason why he did do it and not only did she not think she was ready to reveal their relationship to world, especially with what's going on, she didn't think anyone would believe her and they would go on with their stories anyway.

"Don't listen to them Mitchie." Caitlyn told her calmly. "You know that's not what happened."

Mitchie sighed slammed her locker closed. "I know but I don't want people spreading the rumor that…" She lowered her voice to a whisper so no one around them could hear her… "He was drinking." She raised her voice again to a more audible level. "Because he wasn't! Even back when he was a jerky pop star I don't think he ever drank. He just had a bad attitude."

"Yeah we would have heard about a drunken Shane Gray." Sierra nodded in agreement and a few heads turned to look at her with wide eyes, apparently only hearing the last three words in her sentence. Mitchie narrowed her eyes and shot a look to her and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Mitchie groaned and quickened her pace to get to her first period class. She just wanted to get this day over with. She plopped down in her seat and glowered at the desk. Sierra slowly took the seat beside her and glanced at her.

"I'm sorry Mitchie…I didn't mean to say it so loud."

Mitchie looked up at her, sighed and smiled softly. "I'm not mad at you Si. I'm mad at the people spreading rumors….they didn't mention anything as to why Shane did it so why should they make something up. Why can't they just wait to see the truth?"

Sierra looked around and leaned in closer to Mitchie and said in an almost whisper. "Mitchie, they're not ever going to get the truth. Unless you or Shane plan on telling them about your relationship."

Mitchie groaned, realizing she was right and buried her face in her arms. Sierra placed her hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort and they stayed like that until the bell rang. Then Mitchie lifted her head, let out a breath and tried to concentrate on her school work.

In the actual classroom her fellow students didn't converse much about Shane but in the hallways-that was an entirely different story. It was impossible to not listen to what they were saying. She heard the alcohol rumor a few more times as well as many other sickening rumors such as drugs or even the worst one of all…he did it for no reason at all. As much as the though sickened her of Shane on drugs or alcohol, she knew he would NEVER hit someone for no reason at all.

She nearly made it throughout the whole day. She had to admit it was hard not to say anything to the people who made crazy accusations about Shane and why he did it. But then she thought of how she reacted at first. She knew if Shane was there in the room with her she would have practically strangled him. She was extremely angry and upset before she knew the truth and the people around her didn't know the truth. So she couldn't really blame them for being upset. But then again, he was just another celebrity to them. He wasn't their best friend, their boyfriend, their one true love. BUT he was their role model. A lot of people looked up to him. How would they feel now that he got into a fight? And with the rumors of drugs and alcohol? Well that would just make it worse.

And to make matters even worse, she hadn't heard from Shane since the argument about the fight. Which meant that it was not over. She hardly expected it to be over. After all he did beat two people up and rendered one unconscious. Or so that's what the world thought. And, alright, it was partly his fault that he knocked the guy unconscious. If he hadn't hit the guy, the guy wouldn't have fell and hit his head. But Shane didn't physically hit him so hard that it knocked him unconscious. And also the fact that he didn't have a good reason or none that he would admit to the public. Or maybe he would. Mitchie really wouldn't blame him if he did. He could possibly save a lot of drama if he told them the truth about why he did it.

When did her life become so complicated?

She sat down at her desk in her last period class and sighed heavily. It was finally the last period of the day which meant it was that much closer to being the end of the day. She hoped that she could talk to Shane when she got home. She was really curious as to what was going on with him.

About five minutes after the bell rang a sub walked into the classroom to explain that their normal teacher had a personal emergency and had to leave but didn't leave any work and so they had they period off. There was a cheer through the classroom but Mitchie only groaned.

Her classes were the only time she was distracted from hearing or thinking about what was going on with Shane. So for once in her life she was actually disappointed that there was no class.

She placed her head down on the cool desk and closed her eyes trying to find something else to think about other than Shane and the fight.

For most of the period she succeeded. Then halfway through, just when she thought she was in the clearing, it had to be brought up. The subject just had to be brought up. And she wouldn't have minded as much if it wasn't for who the subject was brought up by. The only girl she had been avoiding the last few months and had succeeded. Gina Moscow.

"I _knew_ this was going to happen." Gina spoke up from her desk, two away from Mitchie's. Mitchie lifted her head and narrowed her eyes staring at Gina in curiosity.

"How could you know this was going to happen?" One of her friends asked skeptically.

"Well first of all it's been like…what…a year or so since he's had a girlfriend? I think he's lonely. Sure something got him to change a while ago but he's lonely and he finally snapped."

"Um…how does that explain why he got into a fight?"

Gina rolled her eyes. "Um duh because he's lonely and just got fed up so he snapped at some guys."

Mitchie lifted her head completely off the desk and stared at her incredulously. Did she REALLY just say that? That was the most ridiculous thing that Mitchie had ever heard.

Apparently her friends thought the same for they looked at each other with confused looks. "Um…ok."

"I think it was a sign." Gina stated obnoxiously.

"A sign for what?" One of her friends asked.

"A sign that we were meant to be together." Gina replied.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Gina and her group of friend turned to face Mitchie and Mitchie realized that she said that aloud. Her eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut, biting down on her lower lip.

Gina rolled her eyes. "Look Torres, I've ignored you the past couple of months. I stayed out of your business so stay out of mine, kay?" She put on an obviously fake smile and then turned back around.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes and slammed her hand down on her desk. Gina sighed in frustration and turned back around to glare at her. Mitchie glared right back and rose from her seat to address her better. "This is not YOUR business."

Gina raised her brow and scoffed. "I would beg to differ."

"Shane Gray is not your business! If anyone's business it's his own! Or the people that actually KNOW him. But Hot Tunes made it the public's business even though it should be no one's business. All this talk is rumors! He's not on _drugs_ or _alcohol._" She hissed the two words out, casting a cold look at the two girls who were talking about it before. "He's not on _anything!_ You surely don't know the reason why he got into a fight…he's all the way on the other side of the world! And who are you to say he doesn't have a girlfriend? Maybe he does, maybe he kept it a secret because its none of anybody's business but HIS. You don't know anything about Shane Gray, you only see what's portrayed on the news! You don't know what he's feeling, what his hopes and his dreams are! You don't know what he likes to do in his spare time or what his first pet's name was! So why doesn't everybody just leave him alone!" She huphed and settled back down into her seat.

By that time the whole class, even the substitute teacher, was staring at her with wide-eyes and slacked jaws. No one expected an outburst like that from quiet Mitchie Torres. Mitchie's cheeks flushed but the stern expression remained on her face. She was serious about what she just said.

Gina seemed to shake off her shock and looked at Mitchie like she was crazy. "Woah Torres, take a chill pill."

Mitchie cleared her throat and shifted in her seat and said in a more calm voice. "You're always telling me that I don't stand a chance with Shane Gray. Well look at yourself for once. Do you honestly think that you do?" She saw Gina open her mouth to say something and put her hand up. "Don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question; I just want you to think about it. And I'm not trying to insult you in anyway; I just want you to take a good look at yourself. Your personality. Just because Shane's a hot celebrity doesn't mean he's shallow. I know someone who knows him and she says he's the exact opposite."

And with that she took one of the books that were on her desk, opened it and started to read it. She heard the whispers around her, but none of which she could make any intelligible words out of.

"Who do you know?" Gina finally asked. Her voice wasn't threatening or harsh. It just seemed inquisitive.

"None of your business." Mitchie replied wittily and heard the kids around her chuckle. Gina scoffed and out of the corner of her eye, Mitchie saw her turn back around and just focus on her cell phone.

For the rest of the period, everyone kept to their group of friends and no one talked about Shane Gray.

Once the bell rang, Mitchie gathered her books and ran out of the classroom, not wanting to face any of the people in her class.

She met Caitlyn and Sierra by her locker. They were all silent as Mitchie gathered her books; they didn't have much to say. When Gina passed them, instead of giving the three of them a snarky look, she briefly looked up, caught Mitchie's eye, frowned, looked down and kept walking.

"Okay…that was weird." Caitlyn commented once they were out of sight.

"Weird is a horrible understatement." Sierra replied. "What was that all about?"

Mitchie looked just as shocked as they did. Even though she knew what had happened, she didn't think Gina would actually take it to heart. She shook her head. "I don't know…this has been a weird couple of days." She muttered to herself and the three of them headed to the bus.

* * *

"If you hear anything from…you know who…let me know!" Sierra called as she rose from her seat to get off at her bus stop.

Mitchie nodded. "I will!" Mitchie called after her. Sierra got off the bus and the bus driver waited until all the kids were off and safely out of the road before pulling off. Mitchie and Caitlyn's stop was the last stop so they just sat quietly and talked until the bus pulled up at their stop.

They got off the bus with the rest of the kids at their bus stop and started to walk home. Mitchie's house was first on their way back so Caitlyn and Mitchie said goodbye, Caitlyn told her the same thing Sierra did and then Mitchie started for her house.

As usual, Mitchie discarded her jacket on the coat rack and headed up to her room. She placed her bag down near her door, not particularly in the mood to do her homework. She grabbed her laptop from her night stand and plopped down on her bed. She turned it on and waited for it start up. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and placed it down on the blanket beside her, turning to look at it occasionally waiting for a call or a text from her boyfriend.

She strummed lightly on the keyboard until the laptop finally loaded fully. She checked her email and sighed heavily when she saw nothing from Shane. Or Nate. Or Jason. She signed out of her email and decided to surf the web, just out of sheer boredom. Her fingers loomed over the keys, as the cursor blinked on the open search engine, as she waited for a certain word or phrase to spark her mind. And of course, the familiar nine letter name occupied the search bar. She pressed enter and in an instant, results filled her screen. There were fan pages, Wikipedia links, past news articles and, dreadfully, recent news articles. The first link on the page linked to a news article on what happened just the day before.

She mulled it over whether or not to click on the link and finally, just out of sheer curiosity, clicked it. The page loaded and Mitchie rolled her eyes at the monstrous cartoon drawn of Shane with fire in his eyes, holding a withered down man with one fist in the air, with the unconscious man on the floor behind him and Nate and Jason in the background looking shocked. She tried to ignore the cartoon and skimmed the article but felt nauseated by the assumptions they made about him and clicked out of the article. She decided to check her email one last time, and after finding nothing, turned off her computer.

She glanced down at her phone and silently begged it to ring. After what seemed like forever, she finally gave up on her phone ringing. She grabbed her song book and went over some songs she had been writing.

"Mitchie I'm home!" She heard her mother call up the stairs and glanced over at her digital clock. She was amazed to find that two hours had passed. She always got lost in her music. It was a great distraction from the world.

"Okay!" She called back and returned to her music.

Fully engrossed in her music, her phone loudly vibrating behind her, startled her. She immediately looked to her phone and her face lit up.

_New Message _

_Shane_

She grabbed for her phone and flipped it open to read the message.

_Sorry I couldn't call you no time turn on Hot Tunes at 7. Love you. _

She furrowed her brow, perplexed at his message. She glanced at her clock. 6:31. She had a half an hour until whatever it was was airing on Hot Tunes. But still she felt she couldn't wait that long, her patience had very quickly run out.

_Why? _

She dropped her phone to her side and waited, tapping her fingers anxiously on her legs. She jumped for her phone when she felt it vibrate.

_No time for explanation. Just do it. _

She sighed. He must have been busy. He always made time to talk to her unless it was something he could not get out of. But it was for what with that she was worried about.

She closed her worn yellow song book and tossed it to the table beside her. She sent a text message to Caitlyn and Sierra asking them if they could be at her house in fifteen minutes. Then she shoved her phone in her pocket and headed downstairs.

When she neared the kitchen, she detected the familiar scent of her mothers home made tomato sauce. Normally that would have cheered her up she loved pasta days at the Torres household but she was way to anxious to even appreciate that.

And Connie noticed that when Mitchie walked into the kitchen and sat down. "What's the matter sweetie?" Connie shot a concerned look over her shoulder while stirring the sauce.

"I'm just worried about Shane." She replied. "All day I've heard nasty rumors spread about why he did it and I hated that I couldn't say anything. And then Shane just texted me and told me to turn on Hot Tunes at seven but he wouldn't tell me what for." She sighed and rested her head in her hand. "I'm just hoping that it's not a report about him going to jail or something."

Connie gave her a sympathetic look and Mitchie groaned. That's all she's been getting all day. "I wouldn't worry too much Mitchie. He would tell you if he was in serious trouble."

"I don't think they quite allow cell phones in jail mom." Mitchie muttered miserably.

Connie sighed and left the pot of sauce to come sit next to Mitchie. "Mitchie, I really don't think Shane is in jail. It would have been in the news by now."

"The news is going to be on in," She looked at the kitchen clock, "twenty minutes." She pointed out.

"Still, I don't think he's in jail." She sighed and rose to her feet. "But he certainly made a name for himself. You chose an interesting case Mitch."

Mitchie furrowed her brow. "It's not his fault he's in the public eye mom. If he was just a normal guy this never would have made the news. People get into fights all the time. And he has a temper. He's always had a temper." She looked down at the table. "Besides I don't look at it as if I chose him…it's like fate…like…imprinting."

"Imprint-?" Connie paused, groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh for heaven's sake." She moved back to check on her sauce and the pasta boiling in the pot beside it. "You're not a werewolf Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "I was just making a reference."

"Of course." Connie rolled her eyes and smirked.

There was a knock on the door suddenly and Mitchie rose and dashed to answer it. She opened it and found her two best friends standing outside the door looking at her in alarm.

"What's the problem Mitch?" Caitlyn asked as Mitchie bustled her and Sierra in.

"Yeah, you sounded urgent through your text message." Sierra replied.

"Shane texted me and told me to turn on Hot Tunes. I have no idea what to expect but I needed support."

Immediately Sierra and Caitlyn were on either side of her with their arms around her. "Don't worry Mitch, we've gotcha."

"Mom, Cait and Sierra are here I'm gonna watch Hot Tunes with them in the living room!" Mitchie called into her mother.

"Tell me when it's on Mitch!" Connie called back.

"I will!" Mitchie replied and she, Caitlyn and Sierra walked into the living room. They took a seat on the couch in front of the television with Mitchie in the middle. Mitchie reached for the remote and clicked on the TV to Hot Tunes.

There was a commercial going on at that moment. Mitchie's anxiety practically radiated off of her and Caitlyn and Sierra tried talking to her about any subject besides Shane to distract her until the ten minutes past. Mitchie wanted to listen to them but she was way too nervous to see what was happening with Shane. She smiled weakly at her friends' attempt to cheer her up but her eyes remained fixated on the TV.

The ten minutes seemed to drag on forever yet pass quickly at the same time. Mitchie felt her heart pounding in her chest when she saw the familiar face of the Hot Tunes reporter.

"Coming up next, Shane Gray finally reveals the motive behind his actions the other night." The reporter said and Mitchie gripped onto her friends' hands. She wondered what Shane was going to say. Would he get up in front of all those people and lie? Or would he stick to the truth and reveal what they had been hiding for the past four and half months. She really wouldn't blame him if he did. She wouldn't be mad. It was a WHOLE lot better than having him in jail.

"Mom it's on!" She called once the commercial ended and the shot cut to a crowd of people. There was a bustling in the kitchen and Connie hustled into the living room, standing beside them, fixing all her attention on the news report.

On the screen the crowd was noisy and flashes were going off, reporters stood at the front of crowd, waiting anxiously to talk to Shane.

Shane stepped up onto the podium and a roar of screams broke out among the crowd. Mitchie realized that most of the crowd was filled with his fans. Shane looked around, visibly nervous, as the reporters shouted questions at him. He held up his hands and the crowd slowly settled down. Shane tapped on the microphone to test it and then cleared his throat.

"Hello everybody." His voice was surprisingly calm and steady. "I have called this press conference together to justify my actions. I know that many of you are appalled at what I did last night and to be honest, looking back, so am I."

He let out a breath and continued. "The reason I have may not be good enough. Some of you may think that there is no reason to justify…violence. And I understand that. But I want you all to know that I was not under the influence of any drugs or alcohol. I was probably the only sober person in that room. But that's not the point."

He quickly looked over to his side where Nate and Jason stood. Nate gave him a curt nod and Shane turned back to the microphone. "So here it is. The reason that I got into that fight was not over something stupid, like he insulted my clothes or something."

That got a chuckle out of the crowd. "I did it for something that I believe deeply in. That I would protect and care for without a question. You see, those men, who blood tests will prove were under the influence of alcohol verbally trashed someone I am very close to. She is my best friend, besides Nate and Jason, and I cannot stand when people talk about her like that. I will not repeat what was said but you can only imagine."

He swallowed and let out another breath. "I know a couple of months ago my behavior was unacceptable and I know most of you fear that I have gone back. But I made a promise to myself, to my friends and to my family. I would never go back to the person I became. This was a moment of misjudgment on my part. I let my temper get the best of me and I do admit I should have handled it better. So please don't go thinking I'm a bad guy because I'm not, Nate and Jason will testify to that." He quickly glanced over to his friends sitting off the side. The camera quickly zoomed in on them as they nodded in silent affirmation. The shot flicked back to Shane and his eyes scanned the crowd.

"Despite my fame, I'm just a normal guy with normal problems. I'm not better than anyone you." His eyes scanned the crowd again and then he looked at the camera briefly. "I'm not a god, I'm a guy." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders and the crowd laughed with him. "A protective, short tempered guy, but a guy all the same. And I'm sure most, if not all guys, could agree with that. Could you just sit around while someone verbally abused your best friend or your girlfriend or your sister? The things they were saying…it was practically sexual abuse." There was a murmur among the crowd. "I hated it, I HATED it. And I'm sorry for reacting so violently but I hope that none of you hold it against me. I am only human." He glanced over to his once more and then turned back to the mic. "Thank you."

He stepped off the podium and reports rushed at him asking so many questions that they were undistinguishable. Bib Bob, along with Nate and Jason, joined Shane and helped him push his way through the crowd and toward the limo. A voice over from the reporter summing up the whole speech he made voiced over the footage of people reaching for Shane and the rest of Connect 3 as they made their way toward the limo waiting for them. Then the footage cut to a reporter closing up the report and then it finally switched to commercial.

Mitchie shut off the remote. Her utter relief showed on her face. It appeared that Shane wasn't in any trouble and he managed to tell the truth without revealing to the public about their relationship. Only her Shane.

She turned to look at the other occupants of the room and saw all three pairs of eyes staring at her in nervousness. She smiled to reassure them that she was fine and they smiled in return.

Yes, everything would be okay.

* * *

Mitchie was walking into her bedroom later that night all ready for bed when she heard her phone ferociously vibrating on her desk. She quickly rushed over to it, quickly glanced at the caller ID, smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hey Pop Star."

"_Hey Mitch,"_ His smooth, melodic voice greeted her from the other line, _"Did you see Hot Tunes?" _

She smiled at his frantic voice. "Why I'm fine Shane thanks for asking, how are you?"

"_Sorry."_ He apologized quickly. _"But did you see it?"_

She chuckled and took a seat on her bed. "Yes, I saw it."

"_Well…" _

"I think you did a very good job. You sounded very professional in making your case, I think you got the world on your side, or most of it at least." She heard him sigh in relief. "But I think the best part was that you managed to tell the truth without revealing who I was."

"_Well I figured then was not the best time to reveal that I had a secret girlfriend for the past few months. It would only cause more drama. And I know you're not ready for it either."_ Shane explained.

"Thank you." She replied.

"_You're welcome." _

"So…busy day huh?" She asked after a brief moment of silence.

He sighed heavily. _"You have no idea. I would have called you earlier but we were planning the press conference and then the guy who was knocked on unconscious threatened to sue me."_

Mitchie gasped softly.

"_Yeah, but luckily there was a security camera and it revealed that he actually made the first move and I was just defending myself. Which, now that I remember, was true. He did push me but that's not what bothered me at the time. And with the blood test revealing that he was drunk out of his mind and I was clean as whistle, the odds were highly in my favor. So legally I'm off the hook for the other night, the only thing I'm worried about is the world hating my guts." _

Mitchie let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't even begin to describe how happy she was that Shane was off the hook. "I think you softened them up with that speech of yours."

"_I hope so…"_ He muttered. _"My mom left a voice mail on my phone…she wasn't yelling but she sounded like she would snap at any second. I'm sorta afraid to call her. It makes me glad that I'm halfway across the world although I wouldn't be surprised if she came over here to yell at me in person."_ Mitchie chuckled softly. _"And…what about your dad?"_ He asked nervously. _"I probably lost all the trust I gained over the past few months." _

"Not ALL of it." Mitchie replied. "He was pretty mad when he first heard about it but I explained and he seemed to loosen up. But I wouldn't be surprised if he kept a sharp eye on you for a while."

"_I wouldn't blame him."_ Shane responded. _"Why would anyone want their daughter dating a thug?" _

Mitchie snorted. "Shane you are hardly a thug! God, you're as much as a thug as I am. You lost your temper. So what? _I_ wouldn't date you if you were a thug."

"_Oh…darn."_ He said monotonously obviously joking. _"Well that's too bad then. I was going to tell you about my double life but I guess since you don't date thugs…" _

Mitchie raised her eyebrows and giggled softly, resting back on her pillow. "Double life huh? So you're a thug in your spare time? What's your alter ego's name tough guy?"

"_Yarg Enahs."_ He replied smoothly.

She furrowed her brow and thought the name over in her head. "Yarg Enahs?" She repeated and she heard Shane make a noise in affirmation.

She licked her lips thoughtfully and when it finally came to her a sly smile spread across her lips. "So then I would be Serrot Eihctim."

Shane sighed in mock frustration. _"Your thug name is so much cooler than mine!" _

"That's because my regular name is cooler than yours." She replied, teasingly. She could practically hear him gaping on the other line.

"_You take that back!"_ He cried.

"Make me!"

"_If I wasn't a thousand miles away I would totally make you!" _

"Oh is that right?"

"_Uh huh. Cuz I know your weakness." _

Mitchie cocked her eyebrow. "And what is that Mr. Yarg?"

"_You have quite a few actually but none that I can reveal. They are my secret weapons against you Miss Eihctim." _

Mitchie giggled and soon she heard a loud knocking on his side of the line. _"Go to sleep Shane!" _

Mitchie glanced over at her clock and then turned back to her phone. "What time is it there Shane?"

"…_Two thirty." _

"In the morning?! Shane!"

"_I wanted to talk you Mitch!" _He protested and she could hear the pout in his voice. _"I missed you." _

She smiled softly and hummed quietly. "I missed you too but you can't call me at two in the morning especially after a day like you had! Look call me first thing in the morning, as long as its past six, my time, I'll pick up."

He sighed. _"Fine. I love you." _

"I love you too." She replied lovingly, feeling her heart swell just like it always did when she heard him say those words to her. "Now go to sleep!"

"_Alright, alright I'm going! Bye Mitch." _

"Bye." She whispered and hung up the phone. She tossed her phone onto her night stand and shut the light. She let out a long sigh in contentment, smiled, closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Please excuse the Twilight reference…I really couldn't help myself… **_

_**And just incase you didn't figure it out…Mitchie and Shane's thug names were their names spelt backwards. **_

_**So I hope you liked it!! Please review! It would make a sick girl happy! **_


	41. Chapter 40

_**A/N: So this is the longest chapter of this story so far!!!! But it has some good stuff in it soooo! Its 5,892 words and 16 pages long! So I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Connect 3, This Is Me by Demi Lovato, or Get Back by Demi Lovato or the New York City taxi system.**_

* * *

While on the road heading for their next concert that night, all three boys sat around trying to entertain themselves. Shane sat on the couch flicking through the channels trying to find something good on. Nate sat on the other side of the couch reading the newspaper while Jason hovered over something on a chair near by.

Occasionally, Jason would whine and grunt, stop and then a few minutes later do it again.

"Dude!" Shane exclaimed throwing the remote down in annoyance and looked over at Jason, "What are you doing?"

Jason made a face as he held the gray, rectangular object in his hands. "It's not working!"

"What are you trying to do with it?" Nate asked lowering his newspaper.

"Play it!"

Nate and Shane looked at one another and raised an eyebrow. Nate groaned and got up and walked over to Jason. He looked at the device Jason was holding in his hands.

"Jason that's a calculator!"

Jason looked down at the object he held in curiosity. "Ohhh. So that's why it has so many numbers."

Nate closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Yes, Jason."

"Oh, ok." He returned to pressing buttons on the calculator.

"What are you doing now?" Nate asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"I'm playing with it." Jason answered happily with a shrug.

Nate hung his head and slapped his forehead. "You don't play with a calculator."

"Sure you do!" Jason looked sideways at him. "Look!" He pressed a few numbers on the calculator and then pressed the multiplication sign and pressed more numbers and then pressed the equal sign. "It creates a BIG number! It's like magic!"

"No, it's like math." Nate replied.

Jason made a face, "I don't like math." And before Nate could respond any further Jason's face lit up. "Oh look this button makes the numbers go smaller!" He pointed to the division sign. He kept pressing numbers and buttons until he looked down at it confused. "I thought 'E' was a letter?"

"It is."

"Then why is it with the numbers?"

Nate looked over at the calculator and saw that the last few numbers had an 'E' in front of it. "It stands for 'Error' it means you're pressing too many buttons."

He pressed another button and it cleared the screen and just started up again.

Nate rolled his eyes and went back to his seat on the couch. Shane started laughing at the look on his face.

"And what is so funny?" Nate narrowed his eyes.

"You've gotta lighten up dude." Shane replied still chuckling.

Nate shot him a look, grumbled and grabbed his newspaper. He held it in front of his face trying to drown out the sound of Shane's laughter and the clicking of the calculator that Jason was still eagerly playing with.

* * *

Mitchie sighed when her phone vibrated off her bed and crashed to the floor with a thud. She leaned over the side of her bed and pushed aside her comforter to see her phone had slid under her bed.

She climbed off her bed and went to retrieve her phone. She crinkled her nose in disgust when along with her phone came a bunch of dust and a piece of paper. She grabbed the small paper and flipped her phone open. It was just a text message from Sierra, so she quickly replied and shoved her phone into her jeans pocket.

She hopped back on her bed and was about to discard the piece of paper on her desk when something caught her eye. It wasn't just a normal piece of paper. It was a business card.

**Galaxy Records **

**John Allen – Executive Producer**

**1-212-555-9875**

"_I know that you said you weren't sure about whether you wanted to sign but…" Shane said, sitting across from Mitchie on her bed, as he dug out the card from his pocket. "Here."_

_Mitchie took the card from him and examined every letter and number that was on the white paper. _

"_Just in case…" He continued. "You change or your mind or something. He would love to hear from you."_

_Mitchie looked up at him curiously. "Really?" _

_Shane nodded and smiled. "Sure Mitch, I already told you this. He loved your CD, he just needs to hear you live but there's a pretty good chance that he'll sign you." _

_Mitchie grinned and bit her lip. "Hmm…well I'll think about it." _

That was months ago and she honestly forgot all about that card, hence the reason why it was under her bed, covered in dust.

She blew the dust off of it and once again read over every letter and number. With what happened recently with Shane, she had been thinking about her going public. More so, she thought about her and Shane going public not herself signing a record deal but still it was on her mind.

Ever since she was seven and her grandmother told her that she had the voice of an angel and could do anything she wanted with that, all Mitchie wanted was to become famous. She would listen to her favorite singers and dance and sing around her room pretending to sing in front an audience, like at a concert. And then when she was ten and wrote her first song, she would dress up and sing her own songs "in concert." Up until she was thirteen years old she would perform her original songs or cover a song. But then when she saw a talent show at her middle school, someone sang a song and she thought they completely outshined her so she grew self conscious and wouldn't perform in public or even in front of her family. But her dream of singing in front of a live audience with people screaming her name still remained.

And now the chance to have that dream was sitting right in her hands. All she had to do was call that number, sing a few songs and she would be on her way to stardom. So why was she hesitating? Any sane person would jump as soon as the chance was offered to her. Well the chance was offered to her in December and there she was in the beginning of April, still deciding whether or not to take the offer.

What on Earth was wrong with her?

What was she afraid of? A little bad publicity? Even the best stars got some bad publicity. Shane was a prime example. He had a good streak for a while and then he messed up once and the whole world was on the verge of hating him. But instead of acting like a jerky Pop Star, he handled it in a very responsible way. Rumors spread about Shane like crazy but he had friends and his loyal fans that stood up for him.

And there would be rumors spread about her…well that was nothing knew. At least people would like her…she hoped. And if they didn't well then she would drop the contract and fall back into her hole.

She could be living her dream. She could go on tour with Connect 3. Suddenly her mother's words came back to her when she discussed it with them in December. _You could be a real inspiration to people Mitchie._

You never know what you can achieve if you don't try. She saw that poster hanging in her teachers' classrooms and she normally just ignored it, she was a good student she didn't need to be told to try. But now that saying applied to her situation.

She had to be brave and take a chance. Take a risk. Isn't that what all the musicians did? Even Shane had admitted that he was scared at first to go into fame.

_Because the world is not a happy place and most don't like your type of music and they will say discouraging things about you. Me, Nate and Jason get it all the time. We get all called a variety of different hurtful names and it does, it hurts a lot, that we get judged by strangers who don't know us. But then we see the fans that do love us and our friends and family who support us and all the pain goes away._ Shane's voice rang in her ear. She didn't know the feeling of being loved by millions of people but she saw the smiles on the boys' faces whenever they went out on stage or went to a meet and greet. There were people that hated them but there were also people who loved them. Loved them so much that they would fly cross country just to see them in concert. People who bought all their merchandise and made cards and signs and gave them gifts and even cried in their very presence.

Would people do that for her? She felt excitement bubble up in her at the thought.

A bright grin split across her face and she scrambled off her bed. She practically bolted down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen where her mother was setting up for dinner.

Connie turned around and gave her daughter a surprised yet amused look. Mitchie had the biggest grin on her face and she was bouncing up and down. "What happened Mitchie? Is Shane coming home?"

Mitchie furrowed her brow a second. _I wish…_ but then shook her head and resumed her grin "Nope!"

"Then what has you looking like you just won the lottery?" Connie inquired.

Mitchie bit her lip and walked closer to her mom. "So I've been thinking…remember on Christmas Eve when we talked about my CD going public?"

Connie nodded, remembering.

"Well, I just found _this_ in my room." Mitchie held up the business card. Connie looked at her and took the card from her.

"What is it?"

"It's a business card for Shane's manager! He wants to sign me Mom!" Connie's eyes widened as she looked up from the card to Mitchie. "Shane said that I could call his manager at anytime and that he wants to hear me!" She squealed.

Connie stared in shock, looking between the card and her daughter.

"Mom?" Mitchie asked nervously.

"Oh…Oh _Mija _this is wonderful!" Connie exclaimed and pulled Mitchie into a hug. Mitchie's grin returned and she hugged her mother in return.

Connie pulled back and held Mitchie's arms to give her a serious yet happy look. "You sure you want to do this?"

Mitchie nodded enthusiastically. "Mom, you know I've wanted this for ten years. I just can't believe I waited this long to see past my fears and insecurities to what I could be."

Connie grinned, squealed in excitement and hugged Mitchie again. "Mitchie I'm so proud of you!"

Mitchie laughed. "Mom I haven't gotten signed yet."

"I'm proud of you for deciding to do this Mitchie. For taking the chance to go after what you love. It's a very grown up decision." Suddenly she pouted and sniffled. "My baby is growing up."

Mitchie groaned and rolled her eyes as Connie pulled her into yet another hug. "Mooom."

"Sorry." Connie quickly apologized and pulled back with a sheepish grin. "So are you going to call him or what?" Connie asked sounding more like a teenage girl than a mother.

Mitchie smiled and grabbed the phone. She took a breathe as she held the phone in one hand and the business card in the other. This was it. This one phone call could change her future forever. She let out a deep breath and dialed the number while her mother watched anxiously beside her.

The phone rang a couple of times before a female voice answered the phone. _"Galaxy Records, John Allen's office, how may I help you?" _

_Oh My God…_ Mitchie thought to herself and let out a quick breath and spoke into the phone. "Hello my name is Mitchie Torres I was calling to ask about an audition."

"_Do you have an appointment?" _

"Well no I…"

"_Miss Torres Mr. Allen is a very busy man. How did you get this number?" _

"Well you see…"

"_Hold on….yes? Oh…yes of course!" _There was a shuffling on the line and then a male's voice took over.

"_Miss Torres?" _

"Yes?" Mitchie replied, her heart pounding in her chest.

"_This is John Allen." _His warm, friendly voice introduced himself and she could practically hear the smile in his voice.

Mitchie's eyes widened when she realized she was talking to the head honcho himself. "H-hello Mr. Allen." She stuttered and scolded herself for it soon afterwards.

"_Please call me John. I've heard a lot of great things about you Miss Torres." _

"Really?" Mitchie asked, too nervous to say anything else.

"_Oh yes, Mr. Gray talked very highly of you. In fact all of Connect 3 talked very highly of you. And I must say I have to agree with them, you're voice is outstanding." _

"Oh thank you." Mitchie replied shyly, thankful that he couldn't see her flushed cheeks.

"_You're quite welcome. I was wondering when I was going to get a call from you." _

Mitchie bit her lip lightly. "Well I had a lot to think about. I wasn't sure if I was ready-"

"_That's perfectly understandable, we get that all the time."_ He suddenly let out a soft chuckle. _"I thought Shane was going to have drag you in here." _

"He just might have." Mitchie chuckled.

"_Yes…well you called at a good time actually. I just cleaned up a whole mess with the incident Shane had in Europe, you heard about that right?" _

Mitchie sighed quietly. "Yes."

"_Of course you have." _He paused and his voice faded away like he was talking to someone in the room with him. _"Yes…I'm on the phone…can't it wait? Alright give me a minute." _He sighed and his voice was louder again. _"Miss Torres something popped up that I have to attend to but I would like for you to come down, I'm assuming that's what you called about?" _

"Yes." Mitchie squeaked out.

"_Hmm…well I have a free day next Saturday you think you can make it to New York?" _

Mitchie quickly glanced at the calendar at the wall and saw that the date was free. She grinned and answered him. "That day is perfect!"

"_Fantastic!" _He gave her the address of the building. _"I'm on the fourth floor, second door on the right, you can't miss it, look for the door that has my name on it. I look forward to seeing and hearing you Miss Torres." _

"I look forward to seeing you Mr…John. Oh, is there anything I need to bring?"

"_Just your wonderful voice ready to sing and if you'd like your guitar. We provide them here but some artists feel more comfortable on their own instruments. It helps them feel relaxed and focused. And a parent and/or guardian so if we do decide we want to sign you, we'll make up a contract and you'll be ready to go." _

Mitchie broke out into a wide grin and clutched the counter to keep from bouncing up and down in joy. "Thank you John."

He chuckled. _"Goodbye Miss Torres, have a nice day." _

"Goodbye." She muttered into the phone after she heard the click. She hung up the phone and then let out a squeal. She started to bounce up and down and started laughing when Connie joined her.

"What day sweetie?" Connie asked after they settled down.

"Next Saturday." Mitchie replied with a grin and then started squealing again.

"What is going on in here?" Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Mitchie turned to her father and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly and then pulled away to grin at him. "I'm going to get signed!"

An odd look crossed Steve's face. "Signed?"

"She's going to get a record deal Steve!" Connie exclaimed just as excited as her daughter. "She's going to get signed to a record deal by Connect 3's label!"

"Well its not definite yet." Mitchie corrected. "But Shane thinks I have a pretty good chance and John thinks I'm great by what he heard from the CD!"

"John?"

"Connect 3's manager, who if this all goes well, will be my manager too!" She squealed.

"Mitchie that's fantastic!" Steve exclaimed with a smile. "I can't believe it!"

Connie walked over and wrapped her arm around Steve and smiled up at him. "Well believe it honey, our little girl is going to be famous!"

Mitchie bit her lip and blushed shyly. "Mooom." But she had a feeling deep in her gut that her mother was right. She was going to be famous.

* * *

"Calm down sweetie, you're going to ruin your dress." Connie told Mitchie who was pacing back and forth while they waited for a cab.

The week flew by quicker than anyone expected. Connie took Mitchie shopping to buy a new outfit for her meeting with John. They spent hours going through every dress shop trying to find the perfect dress. They finally settled on a red dress that cut off in ruffles right before the knee. Mitchie wasn't really into heels so she just picked out a pair of red flats to match. She curled her hair like she did for her and Shane's first date and Connie did her make up.

They caught an early flight just on the off chance that there was a delay or something. There was no delay in the flight but they were having some trouble hailing a cab.

Mitchie huphed in frustration when she saw New Yorkers hailing taxi's with no problem while the yellow cars zoomed by her without a second glance. She had only been to the famed City once or twice before to see a Broadway show and had no idea what she was doing in the big city. And one look at her mother showed that she had no idea either.

Mitchie shifted her guitar case to the other side of her back, -she took John's advice knowing she would feel more comfortable with her own guitar- and stomped her foot, raising her hand like she saw many of the people around her doing.

Suddenly a young man stepped next to her, he looked like he was in his late twenties, and was dressed in a business suit. He had short dark brown hair that was gelled back and looked like he belonged on a movie set. Perhaps that's where he was going, New York City is a big place full of famous people.

"You look like you could use some help." His voice was smooth like velvet and his smile was dazzling.

"Um…y-yea." Mitchie stuttered.

He held out his hand and whistled. A taxi immediately yielded and pulled infront of them. Mitchie and Connie held a look of surprise on their faces. The man opened the back door and held out his hand for them still smiling that dazzling smile.

"Thank you." Connie said to him as Mitchie couldn't find her voice. The man nodded in a response.

Connie pushed Mitchie into the back of the cab, careful to mess up her dress. Once they were both in the man shut the door, winked at them and tapped the hood of the car.

The driver asked them where they were going, Connie told him and they pulled away into the busy city streets. Both Mitchie and Connie looked over their shoulder to the mysterious man and saw that he was now hailing a taxi for himself.

"Wow." Mitchie muttered, finally feeling like she could breathe again.

"You have a boyfriend Mitchie." Connie reminded her.

"And you have a husband Mom." Mitchie retorted and then both women blushed.

"But wow indeed." Connie muttered and they both laughed.

"And he was so nice! Aren't New Yorkers supposed to be rude?"

"That's just a stereo-type Mitch. Not all New Yorkers are rude." Connie explained.

"Exhibit A." Mitchie said and giggled.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the Galaxy Records building. Connie paid the driver and they both got out of the cab. Mitchie examined the building and it looked like a regular office building but to her it was so much more.

She looked at her mother, grinned, Connie grinned back at her and together they walked towards the building. They pushed through the revolving doors and walked into the lobby. It also looked like a regular office building with a main desk in the center.

The woman working at the desk asked if they needed any help and Connie politely thanked her and explained that they knew where they were going. The woman nodded, smiled seeing Mitchie's guitar and wished them luck.

Mitchie thanked her and headed towards the elevator. Once they were in, Mitchie pressed the button to the fourth floor, and the doors started closing.

"Hold up!" A voice called and a hand shot in through the closing doors. The doors opened back up again and Mitchie and Connie's eyebrows shot up in surprise when they saw movie star man.

He seemed to recognize them as well as he stepped into the elevator. "Well, fancy seeing you again."

Mitchie could only nod and smile. Movie Star man looked at the keypad and then smiled at them again. "It seems we're going to the same floor."

Mitchie giggled and then instantly clamped her mouth shut. _What are you doing Mitchie! You have a boyfriend who you love! _ She looked down at the ground to try and hide from her teenage girl hormones.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever and then it finally dinged and the elevator door opened. Movie Star man held out his hand, motioning for them to go first and Mitchie and Connie shuffled out of the elevator followed shortly by Movie Star man.

Mitchie looked around the halls until she saw a glass door that read:

**John Allen**

**Executive Music Producer**

She took a breath and pushed the door open. Connie and surprisingly Movie Star man followed her in. Mitchie wondered for a minute if this young man was John Allen, but his voice didn't sound the same as when she talked to him on the phone.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the secretarial desk asked Mitchie and Connie. Mitchie recognized her voice from the woman on the phone.

"Hi I'm Mitchie Torres." Mitchie introduced herself confidently.

The woman raised her eyebrows and Movie Star man snapped his head to look at her and smiled.

"You're early Miss Torres."

Mitchie nodded and smiled. "I like being punctual."

The woman, Claire Kings as her name plate read, smiled. "You're off to a very good start Miss Torres."

"Thank you." Mitchie replied with a grin.

"You can go wait over there until Mr. Allen is ready for you." She motioned over to the line of chairs across the room. Mitchie nodded, thanked her and walked over and took a seat in one of the chairs. Connie did as well.

Mitchie looked over to Movie Star man who was still smiling at her. He gave her a curt nod, winked again and then disappeared behind a wooden door.

_Who is that? _Mitchie wondered.

They waited for about another fifteen minutes until a man who looked like he was in late thirties walked out of the wooden door. He was dressed in black dress pants, a forest green dress shirt and tie to match. He had dark black hair and a full beard and mustache. He stood up straight and tall with his hands behind his back. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on her and he smiled.

"Miss Torres?"

Mitchie swallowed and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She felt her mother squeeze her hand and she let out a breath and stood up and smiled. "Yes?"

He walked over to her smoothly and held out his hand. "John Allen."

Mitchie shook his hand confidently, hoping to God that her palms weren't sweaty. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Allen."

"Ah." John held up his finger and smiled a friendly smile. "It's John remember?"

Mitchie nodded and swallowed again. "Yes of course, sorry John."

"Don't apologize. You're nervous it happens to the best of us." He winked over his shoulder to Connie and she smiled. He placed his hand on Mitchie's back and turned her toward his office. "We'll be out shortly." He told Connie and then led Mitchie to his office.

Mitchie stepped into the office and saw four other men sitting in chairs lined up against the wall.

"Mitchie I would like to introduce you to Nicholas Martin," A man in his mid fifties raised his hand, "Terry Green," the man next to Nicholas with short blonde hair raised his hand, "Dennis Lee," a serious looking man just nodded, "and Benjamin Evans." Then Movie Star man raised his hand and smiled.

"Guys this is Mitchie Torres."

Mitchie lifted her hand in a wave. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

There was a collective greeting between the four men and John led Mitchie into the center of the room. Mitchie then noticed that there was a piano in the corner of the room, a few amps, and a few guitars.

"I see you've brought your own guitar." John said as he took a seat next to Nicholas.

Mitchie nodded, bringing her guitar case to the front of her. "Yes, I took your advice about bringing it."

"Good." John smiled and grabbed a clipboard from the desk beside him. It was then that Mitchie noticed that the other four men also held clipboards. She suddenly felt her nerves double and her stomach tie in knots. It's a good thing she didn't eat much before hand.

John seemed to notice her nervous look and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Miss Torres, all these men have heard your CD and agree with me one hundred percent. We just need to hear you sing live, we need to see your performance skills, stage presence, all of that." He suddenly seemed to remember something and hopped off his seat. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He hummed thoughtfully and then pulled out a wireless microphone. He handed it to her and instructed her to put it on and then walked over to a sound board in the corner. He pressed a few buttons and then instructed Mitchie to say something.

"Um…Test, 1, 2, 3." Mitchie said and her voice resonated across the room. Ben and Terry chuckled at the cliché and John smirked.

Mitchie watched him carefully and then unzipped her guitar case and took out her electric guitar. She walked over and plugged it into the amp and strummed it to test the sound. She slung the guitar around her and walked back into the center of the room and saw four out of the five men smiling approvingly at her.

"Whenever you're ready Mitchie." John instructed.

Mitchie scanned the group of men and found their smiles even more nerve wracking. Why? She had no idea. She gulped and strummed her guitar again just to make sure everything was in proper working condition.

"My first song I'll be performing is 'Get Back.'" She let out another breath, smiled confidently and started the intro to Get Back. It sounded different then the CD and she though that possibly was a good thing.

She started off singing softly and shyly and for some reason she heard Brown's words in her head. _"I know you're singing a solo, but it's so low I can't hear you."_ So she powered up her voice and closed her eyes. Once she couldn't see the men in front of her anymore, she quickly lost all her nerves and pretended that she was in her room. She sang through the chorus with her eyes closed but by the time the second verse came around she opened her eyes and stared right at the top music executives in front of her. She sang with all her heart and even moved her body in time to the music that she was producing. When she belted, she saw John's eyes widen and exchange glances with the four others.

_Oh kiss me like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cuz I know you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_Get back! _

_Yeah! _

She kicked her foot out for effect as her finger strummed the last chord powerfully and echoed in the small room.

All five men stared at her while she panted heavily and bit her lip nervously. She tried to read the expressions on their faces but they were unreadable. Finally Ben started to slow clap and then John joined in and then Terry, then Nicholas and finally Dennis. Mitchie grinned brightly, still out of breath.

"Beautiful Mitchie! Simple glorious!" John exclaimed. "And that's an original correct?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, I only perform my originals."

"Very good indeed." Nicholas commented.

"You said you had one more?" Dennis questioned.

Mitchie nodded and took her guitar off, placing it in its case, after unplugging it from the amp. She walked over the piano and set herself down gracefully on the bench. She cleared her throat and quickly glanced over her shoulder at them. "This is called 'This Is Me.'"

And with that she started the intro the acoustic version to the aforementioned song. She let her fingers fly across the song as she completely lost herself in her song. This song held the most meaning to her. It was one of her first and the one she was most proud of. It also showed her true feelings. This song was her in a nut shell. Hence the title.

Without even thinking about it, she added Shane's lyrics to her melody just like the upbeat version contained. It combined so well with her song that she couldn't help but play it and sing it.

_No more hiding who I want to be _

_This is me_

She played a few last chords and held her fingers there until the sound completely died out. She let out a breath, recovering from her own little world, and turned to face the music.

"Bravo Mitchie." John said immediately sounding sincerely impressed and she grinned when she saw the other four men nodding in agreement. Even Dennis seemed to look impressed.

"Thank you." Mitchie replied.

"I did notice something however." Nicholas started leaning forward in his seat. "Some of the lyrics sounded extremely familiar."

"Yes." Terry agreed. "Weren't some of those lyrics part of one of Shane Gray's song?"

Mitchie blushed and rose to her feet nervously. "Well Shane and I are…good friends. We combined our songs together because they sounded so similar. It's usually a duet between me and him."

"Yes," John cut in. "Miss Torres comes highly recommended by Mr. Gray as well as the rest of Connect Three."

Mitchie heard the four other men respond in astonishment. She had forgotten how high ranked Connect Three was in the music business. Getting a recommendation from them for music was like getting a college recommendation letter from The Pope.

John stood up, placing his clipboard face down on his chair. "Now Miss Torres if you don't mind, you can just wait outside for a few moments and then we'll call you back in with our verdict." He smiled at her but his words didn't calm her nerves.

She nodded, hardly able to speak, thanked them quietly and then headed towards the door. On her way out she saw Ben grin at her and give her a quick thumbs up and a discreet wink. She took that as a very good sign, tried to hide her squeal and walked out of the door, shutting it behind her.

Connie jumped to her feet once she saw Mitchie. Her eye brows were raised in anticipation and even Claire Kings seemed to want to know what happened.

"Well…"

Mitchie shrugged and slowly walked over to her. "They're talking it over now."

Connie pulled her into the seat beside her and held onto her arm lightly. "How do you think it went?" She asked excitedly.

"Mom calm down." Mitchie laughed. "I'm the one who should be freaking out."

"Sorry." Connie apologized and let her hands rest on her lap. "I'm just really anxious sweetheart. I want this for you!"

"Thanks Mom." Mitchie smiled and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Connie wrapped her arm around her.

"So you never told me how you thought you did."

Mitchie inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "I think I did good." Mitchie replied honestly with a smile. "They all seemed shocked after I finished and they were all impressed by my recommendation from Connect Three and Ben gave me a thumbs up so I think-"

"Ben?" Connie questioned.

"Movie Star, taxi, elevator man." Mitchie explained. "He's apparently one of the music executives and he seemed to really like me."

"That's great sweetie!" Connie exclaimed and Mitchie nodded.

"I hope so."

The next ten minutes seemed to tick by like hours. Mitchie kicked her legs back and forth like an impatient child while she waited in her seat while Connie watched her in amusement, knowing better than to try and calm her down, there would be no use for it.

Finally, the door opened and Mitchie, Connie and Claire all snapped their heads up to look. John stood in the door way and beckoned for her to come. Mitchie stood up and started walking towards the door.

"You too Mrs. Torres." John called out and Connie rose from her seat and swiftly walked over to the door. John looked at them both and then motioned his head towards the inside. Mitchie and Connie followed him in and Mitchie noticed that the chairs had been placed around the desk and two were left open for her and her mother.

"Take a seat." John instructed. Mitchie and Connie did as they were told and once they were seated John sat across from them at his desk and held out his hand towards connie. "First of all I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm John Allen, and you may call me John."

Connie smiled and shook his hand politely. "Pleasure to meet you John, I'm Connie Torres, you may call me Connie."

"Connie Torres?" Nicholas questioned from his seat and Connie turned to look at him. "The caterer?"

Connie smiled and nodded. "That's me."

Nicholas smiled. "You catered my daughters wedding! Oh she loved you!"

Connie blushed at the compliment and smiled shyly. "Oh, well thank you."

Mitchie smiled and hugged her mother's arm. "My mom does have the best food in the world."

"Oh," Connie waved her hand, "Stop it."

"It's true!"

John chuckled softly and that reminded everybody that they were getting off track. Mitchie gripped Connie's hand nervously. She looked around at Nicholas, Terry, Dennis and Ben, each one of them had a serious expression on their face. Even John looked serious and Mitchie suddenly became extensively nervous.

"So…what did you decide John?" Connie asked seeing Mitchie was way too nervous to even breathe.

John sighed, folded his hands together and placed them on his desk.

"Well…"

* * *

**_A/N: Hehehe…go ahead and say it. I'm evil! Muh hahahahaha!_**


	42. Chapter 41

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys!!! All your awesome (and threatening) reviews made me want to update so here I am! I hope you like it!!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson.**_

* * *

Mitchie trudged her way through the school hallways on Monday morning. Caitlyn and Sierra followed closely behind her, exchanging worried and curious glances. They had no idea what was going on with their friend. The whole week before Mitchie had been bouncing off the walls in excitement and the two of them had no idea why, Mitchie wouldn't tell them. And then during the weekend she seemed to disappear, Saturday she didn't answer her phone at all, and Sunday she would only text with minimal words.

And that morning on the bus she was very quiet and didn't talk much at all. And she walked through the halls like something had upset her greatly. Caitlyn even noticed that she wore Shane's leather jacket, which she only wore when she really missed him or was upset about something.

They got to Mitchie's locker and they stood on either side of her to watch her. Mitchie stuffed her books in her locker and didn't even seem to notice her friends.

Caitlyn and Sierra looked at each other and nodded in response to a silent question.

"What's the matter Mitch?" Sierra asked.

Mitchie looked up from her books and looked at Sierra. "What?"

"You seem upset…is something the matter?" She asked.

"Did you and Shane have a fight?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No. No it has nothing to do with Shane."

"Then what's the matter?"

Sierra and Caitlyn placed their hands on her shoulders to try and coax it out of her. "Mitchie, you know you can tell us anything."

Mitchie nodded softly and placed another book in her locker. She glanced at them out of the corners of her eyes and then turned around to face the hallway. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared ahead.

"Well it's just…" She sighed. Then the corners of her lips perked up and she looked at the both of them again, her smile slowly growing. Caitlyn and Sierra gave her an odd look.

"Well…" By this time Mitchie had broken out into a full grin and both girls were staring at her in anticipation.

"What?" Sierra practically shouted.

Mitchie bit her lip and started bopping on her heels. She motioned for them to come in closer and they did. "I got a record deal!" She squealed lowly.

Caitlyn and Sierra stared at her blankly, not exactly sure what they heard at first, while Mitchie just kept grinning.

"A-A record deal? Like…a _real_ record deal?" Caitlyn asked shock evident in her voice.

Mitchie nodded enthusiastically. "Oh My God!" Caitlyn squealed and wrapped her arms around Mitchie in a tight hug. "Mitchie's that's awesome!"

"With who?" Sierra asked excitedly.

"Galaxy Records." Mitchie replied proudly.

"Galaxy Records…isn't that Connect 3's label?"

"Mm hmm." At that moment both Sierra and Caitlyn squealed and hugged Mitchie, earning weird looks from the students passing in the hallway.

Mitchie laughed and hugged her friends. After a few seconds, Caitlyn and Sierra let go of her and grinned.

"So that's where you were all weekend?" Sierra asked.

"Well that's where I was Saturday." Mitchie replied and grinned. "Sunday I just felt like torturing you guys into thinking something was wrong with me."

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes playfully at her and shoved her shoulder.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Mitchie laughed.

Caitlyn grumbled and crossed her arms. "Well if this whole singing thing doesn't work out for you, you could always try acting."

Mitchie grinned. "Sorry guys."

They rolled their eyes playfully and then smirked and gave Mitchie a half hug. "It's okay, we forgive you."

Mitchie giggled. "Thanks."

"So does Shane know?" Caitlyn asked once they were heading to their first class.

"No." Mitchie replied. "And I don't want him to."

"Why not?" Sierra asked curiously. "You know how much he wanted this for you."

Mitchie nodded. "I know but I want to surprise him myself, I want to see his face when I tell him. So please don't tell him or Nate or Jason. John said he wouldn't tell them either."

"John?"

"Oh, my manager." A grin spread across her face at the words. She couldn't believe how naturally they flowed out of her mouth like having a manager is a normal thing.

"That is so cool." Sierra remarked. "I can't believe you got signed by Galaxy Records. I heard they were so tough over there."

Mitchie shook her head. "Not really, it all depends on who you get I guess. Since John is Connect 3's manager, Shane gave me his number so I could get him. And the music executives who auditioned me with him were really nice, except for one guy, he was always so serious all the time."

"Did you see any famous people?" Sierra whirled on her excitedly.

Mitchie and Caitlyn raised their eyebrows at her in amusement.

"Hello." Caitlyn stated. "Did you forget who our boyfriends are?" She asked quietly so no one around them could hear her.

"Oh, they don't count." Sierra waved her hand.

Caitlyn made a face and turned away while Mitchie laughed. "Don't let them hear that. At least not Shane, he'll go nuts."

Sierra scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant. We've known them for months; I don't see them as anything but Shane, Nate and Jason. So did you meet anybody?"

Mitchie smirked, trying to hold back a chuckle. "No…I didn't meet or see anybody. If they were famous, why would they be there?"

Sierra frowned and pursed her lips. "Good point."

Mitchie laughed and slung her arm around Sierra's shoulder as they stood in the doorway to their classroom.

Caitlyn laughed and turned around to face them. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" "See ya!" Mitchie and Sierra replied at the same time and when Caitlyn turned to walk down the hall, Sierra and Mitchie laughed and walked into their classroom.

Mitchie walked into the lunchroom and saw Caitlyn and Sierra already sitting at their normal table. They saw her walk in and waved her over. She smiled and rushed over to the table. She threw her bag down on the table in front of her and took a seat.

"Hey future Pop Star." Caitlyn greeted her with a smile. Mitchie looked at her, grinned and blushed.

"Oh, stop."

"But it's true." Sierra commented. "You have to know its true."

"I hope so."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Mitchie, you know you're good so don't even lie to yourself. I mean, you were good enough to get signed by Galaxy Records; the best artitsts come out of there. Just look at Connect 3. They've been performing for three years and are still going strong."

"But they're also extremely good looking."

Caitlyn exchanged glances with Sierra and then turned back to Mitchie. "I know you did not just use that excuse. Their fans like them because of their music, they're good looks are just a bonus and you know that. Look at all those famous female singers out there. You're going be just like them."

Sierra nodded in agreement. "Yeah Mitch, your songs are fantastic and so is your voice."

Mitchie grinned. "Thanks guys."

"You're going to rock the world Mitchie." Sierra told her confidently.

"Yeah." Caitlyn agreed and then changed the subject quickly. "So…what's the deal? Are you going to a professional recording studio?"

Mitchie smiled and shook her head. "Nope. They agreed to let me choose my own music producer."

"Oh that's cool." Caitlyn replied and furrowed her brow when she saw Mitchie grinning at her. It took her a minute to realize why she was, but when she did, she practically leaped out of her chair. "Oh My God, me?!"

Mitchie nodded enthusiastically. "You!"

Caitlyn stared at her in shock, her jaw dropped wide open. "You're serious now? Like, seriously?"

Mitchie laughed and nodded. "Yeah! They agreed to let you record me in your garage and they won't do anything but transfer it to a CD and make it legal and all of that. You and one of your parents just have to sign something, but he gave me the papers, I have them at home and we can mail it to him."

"Oh My God!" Caitlyn squealed and jumped out of her seat, ran over to Mitchie, wrapped her arms around her and kept squealing. "Mitchie you are the greatest!"

"I wouldn't have my music done by anyone else." Mitchie replied with a grin. "We're a team Cait!"

Caitlyn released Mitchie and took a seat next to her with a grin on her face. "Mitchie this has always been my dream! To produce for someone famous and the fact that it's my best friend makes it so much better!"

Mitchie nodded. "I know! Once I put get some more songs and the CD gets out there, it won't be just my work," She slung her arm around Caitlyn's shoulder and grinned at her. "IT'll be ours."

Caitlyn grinned back at her. "You need more songs?"

"Well I only have seven songs recorded; a usual album usually has over ten. I have been working on some things. I wrote one that we could sing with the boys. I showed it to Shane and he thinks it's a good idea. I have one that I wrote back when Shane and I were just friends but I wanted him to be more." She blushed softly. "I was too embarrassed to show anybody. I have a few that I never showed anybody, I wasn't too sure if they were good."

"Mitchie I'm sure they're fantastic. You have to come over and play them for me sometime!

"Sure." Mitchie replied with a smile. "John said that I could give him the songs as soon as I want to. But I want to at least wait until Shane gets home."

Caitlyn furrowed her brow and frowned. "That's over a month Mitch…"

"Well, my songs aren't done yet, I have to work on them some more. And John has to find me a band."

"A band?"

Mitchie nodded. "For live concerts. Connect 3 has a band that plays with them. My guitar can't be the only instrument. You add extra guitars and the drums and stuff when you mix but on stage I'd rather sing to a live band rather than a CD you know?"

Caitlyn nodded in understanding.

"And one of the songs I want on the CD has them in it so we'd have to wait until they get home anyway."

"Good point."

"And I don't want to risk the CD going out and Shane getting word of it."

Caitlyn chuckled. "You really are insistent on telling him yourself aren't you?"

Mitchie smirked and nodded once. "Yup! It's going to be hard to keep it a secret from him for over a month but I can do it."

"He really is going to be so happy." Caitlyn said. "That you finally came overcame your fears and went after your dream."

"He's the one who inspired me." Mitchie told her. "If it wasn't for him I never would have the confidence to do that. Somehow when Shane tells me something, I have to believe it. His voice makes him seem so sure of himself."

Caitlyn nodded. "That's his gift. Good thing he finally learned how to use it right."

Mitchie cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow in question.

"Instead of using it to get what he wants like he used to he uses it to help other people get what they want. You know he was the one who convinced me to go after Nate."

"Really? I thought he was still in his jerk stage when you and Nate got together."

"He was." Caitlyn responded and laughed at Mitchie's confused expression. "But he was having a good day that day. We were all in the limo, going to one of their concerts and they pulled over at a rest stop. Nate and Jason got out but Shane and I remained in. After a minute of silence Shane finally asked, or rather told, me that I liked Nate. I told him that I didn't…"

"_Right." He scoffed with a smirk and turned to look out the window again. _

_Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and huphed quietly. "I don't." She insisted. _

_Shane turned to her and cocked an eyebrow, the smug look on his face was enough to make her sick. She rolled her eyes and tried to avoid his gaze. _

"_He likes you too just so you know." _

_She gave him a skeptical look. At the smirk on his face, she thought he was just doing this to tease her. _

"_Very funny Shane." She snapped. _

"_I'm not trying to be funny." He responded the smirk falling from his face and his eyes grew cold. "I thought you would like to know." _

"_I don't want to know lies so I bring it up in front of him and it ruins our friendship." She hissed. _

"_I'm not lying." He replied. "He really does like you. He never shuts up about you. Its rather annoying." _

_Caitlyn cocked her head and stared him down. _

"_Just letting you know." Shane said in annoyance and then turned back to the window. _

"…and like you said, somehow I believed him and I talked to Nate right before the concert and we both confessed our feelings. Nate had a smile on his face during the whole concert. I thanked Shane later on."

"_Yeah, whatever." _

"I think deep inside he was happy for us."

"Of course he was." Mitchie replied. "He was just too stubborn to let it show."

Caitlyn shook her head, her eyebrows lifting. "It still baffles me that the Shane we know now was that Shane I knew back then."

Mitchie shrugged. "Everyone has their moments of weakness, that was Shane's. He let his fame get to him until it buried his good nature. It was always there, he just needed inspiration to dig out."

"Inspiration in the form of Mitchie Torres." Caitlyn responded with a smirk.

Mitchie chuckled and looked down at the table. "Yeah."

The conversation from then on turned back into Mitchie's future fame. They talked non stop until the end of the period. When the bell rang, they grabbed their books and walked out of the cafeteria to their next class, not even noticing Sierra standing near her chair staring after them.

* * *

"Hey Si!" Mitchie exclaimed, sitting next to her on the bus. Sierra glanced up at her and quietly shifted more towards the window.

"Hey." She greeted quietly. "Where's Caitlyn?" She asked with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh she got taken out of school for a dentist's appointment." Mitchie explained seemingly not noticing the edge in Sierra's voice.

Sierra nodded, turned to look out the window and clenched her jaw.

"Hey." Mitchie nudged Sierra with her elbow and Sierra slowly turned to look at her. Mitchie smiled at her. "So what do you say we hang out today? Just me and you, we haven't done that in a while."

"Um…sure, that sounds great."

Mitchie grinned, totally oblivious to her friend's off mood. Sierra rolled her eyes and rested her head against the glass of the window. She listened to Mitchie talk about something funny that happened in one of her classes but didn't make any response.

When the bus stopped at Sierra's stop, both girls got off and walked quietly to Sierra's house.

Sierra opened the door and called in to her parents, "I'm home and Mitchie's here."

Sierra's mom walked out of the living room and smiled upon seeing Mitchie. "Hello Mitchie dear, how are you?"

"I'm great Katherine, how are you?" Mitchie replied politely.

"I'm fine thank you. Would you girls like something to eat?"

"We'll just make popcorn or something downstairs Mom." Sierra replied.

"Oh ok." Katherine said. "Well then you two have fun." She smiled. "I'll be right in here if you need me." She pointed into the living room and then disappeared into said room.

Mitchie looked at Sierra, smiled, took her hand and pulled her towards the basement door. They headed downstairs and Mitchie looked around.

"God it feels like I haven't been down here in ages."

Sierra clenched her jaw and bit back a comment and only watched Mitchie observe the room. Mitchie walked over to the radio and turned it on. She squealed when she heard Kelly Clarkson's 'My Life Would Suck Without You' come on. "I love this song!" She cried and started dancing around. She grabbed one of the guitars for Guitar Hero and slung it around her and pretended to play it like a real guitar.

"Cuz we belooong togetheeether nooow, yeah! Forever uniiiiited hereeee somehow, yeah! Well you got a piece of me! And honestly my life would suck without you!" She pointed to Sierra as she sang and Sierra gave her a weak smile and just stood near the banister with her arms crossed.

About halfway through the song, Mitchie stopped singing along with the music and only bounced up and down as she smiled at Sierra. "Come on Si! Dance with me!" She danced her way over to her and pulled on her arms but Sierra only stood there.

Mitchie made a face and stopped dancing altogether. She let the music play on in the background. "What's the matter?"

"Oh so you actually notice me that's good." Sierra replied sarcastically and moved past her and plopped down enthusiastically in a bean bag chair.

Mitchie walked over to her and sat in the bean bag next to her. "What are you talking about Sierra?"

Sierra sighed. "I just think that its starting already."

"What? What's starting?"

"The part where you become famous and forget all your unimportant friends."

Mitchie frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. "Sierra…"

Sierra raised her eyebrows and gave her a look. "Come on Mitchie, you're going to become famous. You're going to be hanging out with other famous singers, and movie stars and super models. What am I compared to all of them? And now you've got Caitlyn as your producer, you're always going to be together, like you said you're a team, you're going to become even closer and…forget all about me." She shrugged and looked down at the carpeted floor.

"Sierra." Mitchie's voice was full of shock and hurt. "How could you…why would you even…?" She shook her head and scooted closer to her. "Caitlyn is my good friend and yeah this might bring us closer but Si, you're my _sister_. No one and I mean _no one_ could ever take your place. I'm going to become famous but I'll never forget you…I'll never stop being your friend, I'll never stop being your sister, I'll never stop talking to you or hanging out with you. You were my first friend and my only friend up until this year. Nothing will break us apart, not my fame, or Caitlyn, or hot pop stars."

A look of realization spread across Mitchie's face. "I'm sorry I ignored you at lunch today. I just got so excited about getting my record deal that it was the only thing on my mind, you know how I get like that. I didn't mean to exclude you. And yeah, that's something me and Cait can talk about together but…there are things that me and you share that I could never talk about with Cait."

"Like what?" Sierra muttered.

"Like…" Mitchie searched upon the hundreds of memories that her and Sierra have had. "Like…crushing on Peter Layat."

Sierra snapped her head up to look at Mitchie and a smile spread across her face. "Peter Layat?"

Mitchie nodded with a grin. "Our fifth grade crush Peter Layat." She laughed. "And how he would give us the snack that came with his lunch everyday."

"Until we found out it was a dare by his friends to see how long it would take one of us to like him first and then he would crush us." Sierra added on with a grin.

"And we got him before he got us by showing his mother the F he got on his math test!"

"He started crying in front of all his friends!"

"We got that boy good!"

Sierra laughed. "We sure did."

"And what about that time in like first grade when we found my dad's paint collection and got it all over the walls and the floor?"

"Your dad was so mad!" Sierra laughed. "He couldn't even speak for five minutes!"

Mitchie laughed and slung her arm around Sierra's shoulder. "You see? Those are special moments between us. Caitlyn can't even come close to you. Sure we both share a love of music but you and I have so much more. I would come to you first for anything; I'm not nearly as close to her as I am to you."

Sierra smiled softly and hugged Mitchie. "Thanks Mitch."

Mitchie grinned and hugged her back. "And besides," She started when they pulled away from the hug, "You've got Jason; you'll be with us anyway. But even if you didn't have Jason you know I'd never stop being your friend."

Sierra nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I know."

"Sierra?"

"Yeah Mitch?"

Mitchie smiled and hugged her again. "My Life Would Suck Without You."

* * *


	43. Chapter 42

_**A/N: OMG!! Over a thousand reviews!!!!! Hugs for everyone!!!! –Hugs all reviewers!- I love you guys so much, only in my wildest dream did I ever imagine getting a thousand reviews! There was once a time when I got over excited for 50. SO you guys are amazing, I love you! –squels and dances around- **_

_**OH did anyone see Demi's live chat the other day? AY-MAYZING! I love her she's so awesome. If anyone would like to comment on some things she said, I'd be glad to have a chat =)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, 'Somewhere Out There', or Mercedes Benz. **_

* * *

Mitchie climbed out of bed with a smile on. It might have been eight o' clock in the morning on a Sunday but she didn't care because she was incredibly happy. She walked over to the calendar hanging up on the wall. She grinned and ran her fingers over the date and letters written in sharpie marker.

The date was May tenth, exactly six months from November tenth, which was when Shane asked her to be his girlfriend. They had been together for six months. Despite the drama that had happened and the distance they've had between them for the past three months they made it six months and were stronger than ever. She couldn't believe that time had flown by so fast. It seemed like just yesterday that she was a little nobody; the closest she could ever come to Shane Gray were the posters hanging up on her wall. And now, now she had been dating said pop star for six months and had a record deal of her own.

John had managed to find a band for her; she'd met them two weeks earlier. They consisted of a lead guitarist, a bass guitarist, a drummer and keyboards. The lead guitarist and pianist were brother and sister from Australia; they travelled around the world hoping to find some place where they could be hired. John found them and thought they were phenomenal and hired them for Mitchie. The bass guitarist was someone from New York who had just gotten kicked out of his own band and was looking for a new one. John saw his advertisement, checked him out and loved him. The drummer was a little crazy, Mitchie came to realize. He acted fine when he was playing the drums, he didn't make a scene but once he put the drum sticks down he was the most hyper boy that Mitchie had ever met. But because of that he was very fun to be around and the rest of the band were the nicest people. Mitchie could sense a growing friendship between all of them and she had a lot in common with pianist, Chloe. She nearly died when Mitchie told her that she knew Shane Gray and the rest of Connect 3. Chloe was nineteen turning twenty in the summer but she acted sixteen most of the time. She and her brother Blake were actually twins but were almost opposites. While Chloe was fun loving, Blake was the more serious one. The most he ever did was a crack a smile and only if something was hysterically funny would he chuckle but he was very friendly otherwise. The Bass guitarist, Jacob (who preferred to be called Jake though) wasn't the skinniest guy in the world but he was probably the funniest. He was always cracking jokes and in the few short hours that they were all together had all of them, excluding Blake of course, rolling on the floor in laughter. Jake was eighteen and was graduating high school that June.

Oh and can't forget Brian the crazy drummer. He and Jake combined together in the same room would have someone rolling on the floor, peeing their pants and crying their eyes out, out of laughter. Brian and Jake swore they never met each other in their entire lives but they clicked and worked together so well that day it seemed like they were best friends for years. Brian was seventeen, like Mitchie, but turned eighteen at the end of the May. Mitchie knew she was going to have a lot of fun with her band.

She and her band nearly started freaking out when John mentioned something about going on tour with Connect 3 for their summer tour as their opening act. John said that it was practically guaranteed except for the fact that he had to make sure it was alright the guys. Mitchie knew that it was going to be guaranteed, she knew Shane would jump at the chance to take her on tour with him. Chloe, a big Connect 3 fan, didn't stop squealing for five minutes and even the guys were excited. Although they weren't exactly fans, they didn't dislike the band, and knew how famous they were and were excited to be chosen to go on tour with them.

Mitchie smiled and her eye caught another date and her grin widened. May 15th. Five days. Five days and the boys would be back. She could hardly wait to see them again, but more importantly see _him_ again. Shane. Her Shane. Seeing him once over the course of three and half months was not satisfactory. She missed the feeling of being in his warm, strong embrace, the way his lips melded with hers so naturally, the way his kisses sent shivers up and down her spine. She missed everything about Shane Gray.

Five days. She only had to suffer through five more days.

She grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. She took an extra long shower just because she felt like it. By the time she got out and all dressed and ready for the day it was almost nine o'clock.

She was just about to head downstairs when her cell phone went off. She recognized the specific ringtone and grinned. She ran over to her desk and picked up her phone.

"Hey Shane."

"Hey Mitch." Shane's friendly voice greeted her. "Look I'm so sorry for not calling you earlier I had to get up early and go to this photo shoot and we had this meeting-"

"Shane." She cut him off with a chuckle. "It's only nine in the morning here, relax."

"Oh. Right, I keep forgetting the time difference." He admitted sheepishly.

She giggled softly. "You think you would be used to that by now."

"Yeah well…" He paused, trying to come up with a come back, however came up dry. "Shut up."

She chuckled and settled down into her wheely chair.

"So today is a very special occasion in 'Smitchie' land."

Mitchie grinned as her eyes were drawn back to the calendar. "Yes it is."

"Six months." She could practically hear the grin on his face. "The best six months of my life."

A blush rose to her cheeks as she rocked back and forth in her wheely chair. "You don't have to say that Shane."

"But it's the truth Mitch. I've been the happiest I've ever been when I'm with you."

"Even happier than when you got your record deal?" She asked in surprise.

"Well sure. The band, that'll only last a couple more years, maybe ten or so if we're lucky. But you and me, baby we're forever. I love you more than anything."

Mitchie bit her lip. "Shane that is too incredibly sweet."

He let out a small laugh. "I know right? I sound like I came straight out of the cheesiest chick flick in the universe."

She smiled and rested back against the back of the seat. "I love you too." She whispered lovingly and then sighed quietly. "I wish you were here with me."

Shane sighed. "I know, me too, unfortunately I couldn't take off today. We only have five days left and we're trying to fit in as much as possible and we have a concert tonight."

"It's alright, I understand. I didn't even expect you to fly down for my birthday that was an unexpected, but very welcomed, surprise."

"That's what sucks about being famous sometimes." He replied.

"But hey you're in a foreign country doing what you love. Anyone would kill for that chance."

"Yeah, it was fun I'll admit that, and the scenery is beautiful. But it just puts a damper on things when I miss you too much."

"You're really that miserable without me?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not _miserable_ but sometimes if we're having a slow day I'll see something that reminds me of you and for the rest of that day and possibly night my thoughts will surround you. And then I wind up missing you and wishing I could hold you and kiss you and hear your voice beside me."

Mitchie smiled. "Aww Shane!"

"I'm sounding like a cheesy chick flick again aren't I?"

Mitchie giggled and nodded. "Yep. But I think its cute and romantic, I could listen to you sweet talk me all day."

"Well unfortunately, I don't have all day." Shane replied. "I have sound check in three hours but I'll sweet talk you for three hours."

Mitchie laughed and shook her head. "You don't have to do that, even though I won't get sick of it, you'd probably get sick of yourself. I know guys don't like feeling all mushy."

"No Mitch," Shane corrected her; "we don't like _talking _mushy. But _feeling_, that all depends on the guy. I personally love the way I feel when I'm around you. I've come to the conclusion, in the last six months, that love is the best feeling in the entire world."

"I agree." She spun around in her wheely chair a few times. "You know what I think about when I miss you too much?"

"What?"

"This might sound kind of mean but when I'm missing you too much, I think about how you're on the other side of the world missing me just as much as I'm missing you. Missing so much that it hurts and that just makes me feel better. Because I know that you love me just as much as I love you."

He was quiet for a moment and Mitchie grew nervous that what she said upset him. And then he surprised her by singing, "And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star."

She smiled brightly and continued the song, "And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky."

Then their voices joined together in perfect harmony. "Somewhere out there if love can see us through, then we'll be together, somewhere out there, out where dreams come true."

Mitchie sighed contentedly. "I love that song." She always loved that song ever since she first heard it. That might have been because it had such a wonderful melody and was so peaceful and also because she was hopeless romantic. But now it held a whole new meaning for her because she could relate to the lyrics.

"Five days." Shane reminded her.

"Five days." Mitchie replied. She could last for five more days.

"So…" Shane's tone was suddenly serious, straying away from the wistful loving tone he held just a few seconds ago. Mitchie suddenly became intensively nervous as to why Shane's tone shifted so quickly.

"So…what?" She asked hesitantly.

"So, how you could not tell me?"

Mitchie felt her stomach drop and her smile fell. Shane found out. He found out about her record deal. She went through all sorts of ideas as to how he found out and finally settled on Caitlyn or Sierra. Her two friends were way too excited, even after almost a month of knowing about it. And the fact that Caitlyn was going to be doing the music for her she was excited for herself and Mitchie knew she would want to tell Nate. Who lives in the same bus as Shane. Its quite easy to over hear a conversation.

She swallowed, disappointed that she didn't get to see his face when she told him, but she was also nervous that he was mad at her.

"What are you talking about Shane?" She asked innocently.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Mitchie."

"Shane…"

"I thought we told each other everything Mitch."

She frowned and looked at the ground shuffling her feet. "I know Shane and-"

"Six months together-"

"-I'm really sorry-"

"-and you can't even tell me-"

"-I wanted to tell you when you got home and-"

"-that you got your driver's license."

"I know! I'm sorry and-"

Wait…

"What?"

"You got your driver's license!" Shane replied. "That's what you were talking about right?"

She felt relief rush through her and she laughed it off. So she wouldn't have to kill Caitlyn after all. "Yeah, my driver's license of course!"

"So why didn't you tell me?!" Shane demanded. "I know I'm across the world but it takes two seconds to pick up a phone and we've talked a lot since April."

"I'm sorry." She replied, trying not to sound as happy as she was. She could still tell Shane about her record deal, still see the look on his face. "It just sorta slipped my mind."

She just knew he rolled his eyes at that moment. "How does getting your driver's license just slip your mind? When I got mine I was ecstatic."

"It's a busy year, lots of testing, eleventh grade is brutal let me tell ya."

"Oh right. The SAT's."

"Yeah," She let out an exaggerated sigh to which he laughed, "I'm so glad that's over. Though my mom wants me to take it again in June."

He winced out loud. "Ouch, your poor soul."

"Tell me about it." She muttered.

"So anyway, straying away from depressing school topics…."

Mitchie laughed and her smile returned.

"Have you seen your present yet?"

Mitchie furrowed her brow. "You got me something?"

"Of course I got you something! And judging by the question you just asked and how you're not squealing/screaming in my ear, I'm guessing you haven't seen it."

She shook her head. "No I actually haven't left my room. Is it downstairs?"

"Yep." Shane answered. "I told the guy to deliver it early this morning and to leave it with your parents."

She eagerly jumped off the chair knocking it over in the process. She heard Shane laughing on the other line as she quickly looked at it, ignored it and ran down the stairs.

She skidded down the hall until she reached the kitchen where her parents were calmly finished up their breakfast and watching television.

They both looked at her and greeted her Good Morning.

"Morning." She greeted back and that's when she saw the bouquet of roses on the table. She rushed over to the table and looked over at her parents. "These for me?" She asked just to make sure.

"Yes." Her mother answered her with a smile. Mitchie saw that it was strained smile, almost like she was trying not to grin. She looked over to her Dad and saw that he was smirking as well and she figured whatever it is must be good.

She picked up the bouquet of roses and snatched the little card that was in the center while her phone was still pressed to her ear.

She opened the card and read it.

**Dear Mitchie**

**Happy Six Month Anniversary! You deserve every ounce of my love and more. Which is why I've given you this. **

Below his words was a key taped to the paper.

**Symbolically, it's the key to my heart. It's yours Mitchie, now and forever. But in reality, well, you'll just have to ask your parents. **

**All my love forever,**

**Shane**

"A key?" She questioned Shane and he said nothing but she knew he had that grin on his face that she loved so much. "Mom? Dad?" She questioned them.

Connie looked to Steve and smiled. "You want to show her Steve?"

"Show me what?" Mitchie asked eagerly, practically jumping up and down where she stood. "Show me what?"

Steve laughed and shook his head. "I think you're better equipped at handling high pitched squealing." She heard Shane's laughter through the phone.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. What could possibly make her squeal like that?

Connie laughed and walked around to her daughter. "Come on sweetie, I'll show you."

Connie led Mitchie out of the kitchen and towards the front door. She stopped right before she opened it.

"Are you ready for this?" She grinned.

"I don't know." Mitchie replied honestly. "I hope I am."

Connie winked at her and then opened the door and stepped aside. Motioning for Mitchie to go first. Mitchie looked at her and then ran outside dying to see what was outside.

She saw nothing at first, as she scanned the yard, but then she spotted it. In the driveway was a brand new, shiny black Mercedes Benz. "No way." She muttered. "No freaking way."

"Happy Anniversary Mitchie!"

Her jaw dropped as she stared at the car in shock. "You got me a car."

"I got _us_ a car actually. But since I usually take my limo everywhere I go anyway, its mostly yours, yes." Shane replied.

She blinked a few times. "You got me…a car." She repeated still in her state of shock.

He chuckled lightly at her obvious shock. "I got you…a car." He replied in a teasing fashion. "Now stop standing like gawking like I know you are and go check it out!"

She closed her mouth and shook her head to get rid of the shock and slowly made her way to the car. "I can't believe you got me a car."

"Well I did."

She got to the Mercedes and ran her fingers over the smooth exterior.

"Take a look at the license plate." He instructed. She withdrew her hand from the car, still not adjusted to the fact that it was _hers_, afraid that she would damage it.

She walked around to the front of the car to get a glimpse of the license plate.

**S 111008 M **

"I had it customized." Shane explained when he heard Mitchie mutter something indecipherable. "It's our first initials and the date we first got together. And since I know you don't want people finding out about us just to other people it really has no significance, for all they know its just some random numbers and letters."

"Wow…" she muttered, looking over the whole car. It looked a whole lot more stylish from the front. "Shane this is…it's just…"

"I know. You're welcome." He replied smugly. "Now, unlock the car and start the engine, I want to hear that baby purr."

She willingly followed his instructions, still too much in shock to think for herself. She unlocked the door with the key still in her hands and her eyes widened when she took a glance at the inside. The interior was even more beautiful than the exterior. She slipped into the driver's seat, leaving the door open. She slipped the key into the ignition and turned the car on. The engine purred just like Shane said it would and she heard Shane sigh in satisfaction. "Beautiful, just beautiful." He remarked.

"Shane…" She started placing her hands on the steering wheel. "I can't…I can't accept this."

"Of course you can! It's my gift to you."

"Shane a gift is what you gave me for my birthday- this…an expensive car is not a gift this is just…"

Shane scoffed. "Please baby, a hundred thousands dollars to me is like two hundred dollars to you. No biggie."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She muttered incoherently for a few good seconds until she could finally manage her words. "A hundred thousand dollars? This car cost a hundred thousand dollars?"

"Yeah." Shane answered nonchalantly.

She took her hand off the steering wheel and tried not to focus on the built in GPS system. She turned the engine off and shook her head. "No, Shane, No I can't let you spend a hundred thousand dollars on me."

"Mitchie." He said, sounding exasperated. "It's done, I told you a hundred thousand dollars is not that much for me. It's about time I used my money for something useful anyway. If you look in the glove compartment you'll see that the car is registered under my name AND your name. Mitchie, I want you to have this car."

She frowned out of stubbornness but reached over to the glove compartment to see anyway. And sure enough both hers and Shane's name were listed. But she also noticed something taped to the piece of paper.

"A Credit card?" She asked Shane.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that one. It's for gas."

"Gas?" She questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, gas prices are rising again, I know you don't have a job, so that's what the credit card is for. Every charge you make will go to my account so you don't have to worry about anything."

She threw the paper with the credit card down on the passenger seat. "Shane, no, that's where I draw the line I can't-"

"Mitch, please, let me spoil you. I'm your boyfriend it's my job. And I'm rich, I can do these things for you. Besides I've probably earned twice as much as I spent on this tour so please don't worry about it. Stop being so stubborn and accept the car."

Mitchie huphed and settled back into the driver's seat. Her eyes wandered around the car and caught sight of all the buttons and features. The seats were extraordinarily comfortable; it was truly the nicest car she had ever seen. "Well…it is really nice."

"I knew you'd like it." He replied happily.

She sighed, finally giving into the car; although still not completely comfortable with the fact that it cost a hundred thousand dollars. "I love it actually. It's…amazing."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic Mitchie." He laughed.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I just feel so bad because you got me a car, a really expensive car, and I didn't get you anything."

"Mitch, baby," He started softly, "What you gave me is worth so much more than anything money can buy on this Earth. You gave me your love, your devotion, your confidence in me, you gave me you. That's all I could ever ask for and want."

She smiled, leaning her head back against the seat. "You know that goes for me too."

"Yes but like I said before, I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to spoil you." He chuckled softly. "Now, I know you want to go show it off to Caitlyn and Sierra, so I'll let you go."

She frowned and pouted. "I'd rather talk to you more."

"Well I actually just found out that I have to be somewhere in a few minutes. It was a last minute fan greeting thing."

"Oh." She said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, you know I'd love to stay and talk to you as long as I possibly could but…my fans await. So go have fun in your car and I'll call you after the concert."

She nodded quietly. "Alright, I'll talk to you then. I love you Shane." She told him lovingly.

"I love you Mitch." He replied in the same fashion. "More than words can say."

She smiled brightly. "Bye Shane."

"Bye Mitch."

They both hung up the phone and Mitchie let out a sigh. She looked around the car and let out a high pitched squeal. It finally hit her that that was _her_ car. That beautiful, fancy car was hers. Most people's first cars were crappy used cars but hers, hers was a hundred thousand dollar Mercedes.

She poked her head out of the way and still saw her mother standing on the porch with a grin on her face. "Hey mom!" She called out to her with a grin. "You wanna come for a ride?"

Connie's eyes widened and her grin intensified and she ran over to the car. "Really Mitchie? I can come take a ride?"

Mitchie laughed and nodded. "Of course Mom! You're always welcome to take a ride!"

Connie let out a little squeal and ran over to the passenger side of the car. She opened the door and slipped. "Oh My God…" She muttered as she looked around. "Only in my wildest dreams did I picture myself in this car."

"Same here." Mitchie responded. She saw her Dad in the doorway and called him over as well. He hopped into the back and admired the inside of the car. Mitchie finally shut the driver's door and settled herself into the seat. She put on her seat belt and looked over and saw her mother and father were already strapped in. She grinned and started the car, seeing her father grin at the sound of the engine through the rear view mirror.

She slowly backed out of the driveway and then headed down the street. It drove smoother than any car she had ever been in, which were not that many. Even the breaking system was smooth.

She the neighbors gawking at the car as she passed. It was rare that a car like that drove around their neighborhood.

She drove around a few blocks before returning to the house. Connie and Steve reluctantly got out of the car and Mitchie explained that she was going to pick up Caitlyn and Sierra.

"Be careful!" Connie called after her as she pulled out of the driveway again and Mitchie waved to her through the dark tinted windows.

Mitchie drove to Sierra's house first. When they were little, they promised each other that when they got their first car, they would be the first ones to ride in it and Mitchie fully intended to keep that promise.

She pulled up in front of the house and put the car in park. She took out her cell phone and texted Sierra.

_Hey You up? _

A few seconds later she got a response.

_Yea why? _

_Come outside, I have something to show you. :D _

She rolled down the passenger side the window and just waited for Sierra to come out. It took less than a minute for Sierra to open her front door and step outside. She looked around for a minute, trying to search for Mitchie. Then her eyes landed on the Mercedes and her eyes widened. Mitchie leaned forward so Sierra could see her, grinned and waved.

Sierra bolted towards the car parked in front of her house and stood right outside the passenger door. "Oh My God." She muttered looking over the car. "Whose car is this?"

"Mine." Mitchie replied happily and Sierra's eyes widened further.

"This is your car? What…how…when?"

"Shane got it for me. I told him that it was too much," She rolled her eyes, "But he's stubborn and insisted that I keep it."

"Shane got you a car." Sierra's voice mirrored the shock that hers held a while before.

"That's what I said." Mitchie laughed and unlocked the door. "Come on in."

Sierra wasted no time in opening the door and slid in. She looked over the interior with amazement. "Oh My God…this is the nicest car I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Ditto." Mitchie replied. "Shut the door and strap in."

Sierra did as she was told and Mitchie once again took to the road. Sierra looked over all the buttons as Mitchie drove.

"Please don't touch anything." Mitchie told her. "Not that I don't trust you, I just don't know what 90 percent of those buttons do."

"This is amazing." Sierra muttered in response.

"No kidding." Mitchie responded and grinned. She pulled up in front of Caitlyn's house and sent the same text message to her.

Only a minute later Caitlyn repeated the same process as Sierra. She stepped out of her house, looked around curiously, until she saw the car. Mitchie and Sierra waved at her with grins on their faces.

Caitlyn ran over to the car with her jaw dropped. Mitchie saw her mouth opening and closing and realized she was speechless. She giggled and told Sierra to open the door for her. Sierra reached behind her and pushed the back door open for Caitlyn.

"Get in!" Mitchie told Caitlyn and Caitlyn immediately obeyed. She slid into the back seat and looked around the car.

"Holy Moses." She muttered. "Mitchie where did you get this car?"

"Shane." Mitchie replied. "_Someone _told him I got my license so he got me a car."

Caitlyn looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it was an accident, I was just telling Nate and Shane overheard."

Mitchie laughed shaking her head. "No it's alright, I'm not mad. After all I got a car out of it."

"The sickest car that I have ever seen." Caitlyn commented, still looking around the car in shock.

"I know right!" Sierra cried looking over her shoulder grinning at Caitlyn.

"So…he just got you a car for the hell of it?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

"He got it for our anniversary, our six month is today." Mitchie replied with a grin. "It's not only mine, it's also his but he said it's mostly mine."

"Oh yeah congratulations Mitch!" Sierra exclaimed turning to her best friend. "But it must suck that your boyfriend is on a different continent on your six month anniversary."

Mitchie nodded, her smile falling. "Yeah, it does." Then her smile lifted again. "But it's only five more days."

"I know!" The other two girls screeched at the same time.

"I can't wait for them to get home!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Those boys are going to have no air in their lungs from being hugged so tightly." Caitlyn commented with a smirk.

"True." Mitchie laughed. "So true."

"So…where are we going?" Caitlyn suddenly asked.

"Well as soon as you get buckled, I'll take you for a spin around the blocks a few times." Mitchie replied. Caitlyn quickly bustled around until she was safely in the seatbelt. She looked over at Mitchie, grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Mitchie laughed and put the car in drive. She checked her blind spot, signaled and pulled out into the street, laughing while Caitlyn was bouncing up and down excitedly in the back seat.

* * *

_**A/N: So the ending is kinda crappy but the chapter was getting too long and I didn't know what else to write! I hoped you liked that! I think the next chapter the boys come home! Review!**_

_**I also put Mitchie's car on my profile. It's a Mercedes S550. The car in the pictures are white just pretend its black! **_


	44. Chapter 43

_**A/N: Yep so this is it guys! The boys come home this chapter!! Woot!**_

* * *

Mitchie met Caitlyn and Sierra near her locker only fifteen seconds after the last period bell rang. They all had matching thousand watt grins on their faces for one reason and one reason alone. It was May fifteenth, three months and twenty days since January Twenty fifth. And that day, Connect 3 was returning home from their long European Tour. The girls couldn't get a hold of them that morning because they took an early morning flight so they could be home by the time girls got of school.

"Come on!" Mitchie cried and grabbed her friends' wrists and pulling them towards the door. They raced past crowds of people and through the student parking lot where Mitchie's Mercedes was parked.

When she first drove in with it on Monday morning, she got shocked looks from the whole student body. At first it was because no one knew who it was and thought it was someone famous, but then when they saw it who it was, were shocked because of that. Gina was so shocked/angry that she was utterly speechless. She just stared as Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra got out of the expensive car and walked towards the school. Inside the school Mitchie had students asking her where she got the car; she simply replied that it was none of their business. The seniors were a little upset that a junior out showed them car wise.

On their way to the car, they saw Gina standing by her car which once was the nicest in the lot but now looked like garbage next to Mitchie's Mercedes. Gina would glare at them and Mitchie would usually waved back mockingly but she was way too excited to do anything except get to the apartment.

They all decided that it would be best if they met the boys at their apartment. If they met them at the airport all six of them knew they wouldn't be able to stay apart. The moment they all set eyes on each other they knew they would attack each other with hugs and kisses. So the boys would head from the airport straight to their apartment where the girls would already be.

Mitchie threw open the drivers door and hopped in. Caitlyn and Sierra did the same with the passenger and back doors. Mitchie revved the engine and pulled out and got in the line of buses and cars to leave the building.

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel out of excitement and smiled in amusement at her own excitement. She looked over to Caitlyn and saw Caitlyn was smiling at her while tapping her feet anxiously on the floor. She looked over her shoulder at Sierra and saw that she was drumming her fingernails on the seat of the car. Good, she wasn't the only one who was getting impatient.

It took about ten minutes to get out of the parking lot and to their apartment. Mitchie parked on the side street near the apartment building so it wouldn't too suspicious just in case paparazzi decided to follow the guys home.

They all rushed up to the apartment they knew so well and Mitchie took out the key that Shane had given her to the apartment. Caitlyn had one as well. Sierra and Jason weren't close enough for that yet.

They walked into the familiar apartment and even being empty for three and a half months it still smelled like all three boys' scent combined. They scoured the apartment, mostly out of boredom and impatience.

They found everything clean and nothing out of place.

"They don't have a maid, do they?" Mitchie asked taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs.

Caitlyn shook her head, leaning against the counter. "Nope. Nate doesn't like anything out of place so I'm sure he cleaned up the place before he left."

"He and Shane must butt heads for that." Mitchie laughed. "Shane doesn't care where he leaves things. I've seen his room at his home in Connecticut, he doesn't stay that much at all and it's still a bit of a mess."

"And they share a room on the tour bus." Sierra added sitting next to Mitchie. "No wonder Jason always complains about them."

"He does? Really?" Mitchie asked in astonishment.

"Yea." Sierra nodded. "He says that they're always arguing with each other."

"Shane says the same thing about Nate and Jason." Mitchie commented.

"Nate complains about everybody and everything." Caitlyn said and then shook her head. "No I take that back, not everything. But he does get easily annoyed."

"No kidding." Mitchie and Sierra said together then looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey," Caitlyn snapped to her boyfriends defensive but it was easily noticeable that she was not being completely serious, "You've got your boyfriends to blame for that. They're the annoying ones!"

"He's not annoying!" Mitchie and Sierra shouted together, looked at each other and smirked.

Caitlyn furrowed her brow but shook it off.

"Oh come on, Shane, even though he lost his pig headed attitude he still acts like a pig head sometimes. And he's hopelessly in love with you so he talks about you all the time which could get annoying for anybody. And Jason, I love Jason but even you know he can be a little silly at times and living with him in an enclosed space for three months can get a little annoying. And of course he's going to act different around you because he likes you and wants to impress you. He's known Nate for three years and is completely comfortable with being himself around him."

"I guess that's true." Sierra and Mitchie stated together.

"Okay you guys really need to stop doing that." Caitlyn told them. "It's freaking me out."

"Sorry." They replied together.

"UGH!"

Mitchie smirked and was about to say something when they heard a car door slam. Their faces lit up and they bolted towards the window. They all crowded around the small window and looked outside and sure enough standing just outside a stretch limo were three very familiar boys.

All three girls started squealing and bouncing up and down. They were acting just like crazy fan girls but they didn't really care, their boys were finally home. They watched the boys walk across the parking lot and towards the front of the building.

They raced towards the front door and stood in the hallway near the entrance, grinning wildly just watching the door. They waited for what seemed like ever for the sound of the key in the door. It finally came and all three girls were literally shaking in excitement. The door swung open and Shane was the first one in. He caught sight of the girls, one girl in particular, standing there and broke out into a grin. He dropped his guitar case against the wall, tossed aside his shades and ran towards his girlfriend.

Mitchie out stretched her arms waiting to be in his once again. Shane wrapped his arms around her middle tightly while she wrapped her arms his neck. He lifted her into the air and spun her around the living room a few times while she laughed. Once he set her down on the ground he pressed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss to make up for all the time they missed.

Nate was the next one in. He saw Caitlyn standing there grinning at him and he broke out into a wide grin, one that was rarely seen on him. He placed his guitar down and opened his arms. "Caity," He called to her and she ran to him. He enveloped her in a tight embrace pressing his face in the crook of her neck while she rested her head on his shoulder.

Finally Jason walked through the door and before he had a chance to put anything down, Sierra rushed at him. She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, leaning her head against his chest. He grinned and held onto the doorway for support. He gently placed down his guitar and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She muttered into his chest and his grip on her tightened.

"So am I." He replied kissing the top of her head softly.

Caitlyn lifted her head from Nate's shoulder, kissed his cheek and then proceeded to kiss his lips. Nate fervently returned the kiss.

"I missed you so much." Caitlyn whispered after they parted, leaning her forehead against his.

Nate hummed softly and kissed her again quickly. "I missed you too Caity." He whispered back sincerely. "Too much."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes as she smiled. "Really?"

He cocked his head to the side and gave her an offended look. "Of course Caity, I'm not as adamant as Shane is but there were times I missed you so much that it hurt. I thought about you almost every night. I love you Caitlyn Gellar, never doubt that."

A bright smile spread across her face and she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She muttered before crashing her lips down onto his.

Mitchie and Shane were left breathing deeply with their foreheads rested against each other's. They both had matching wide, loving grins on their faces. Mitchie's arms were still around his neck while Shane's arms were still securely wrapped around her waist. Neither of them wanted to let go. Shane nuzzled his nose against hers and then kissed her lips softly.

"I missed you…so….much." He muttered in between kisses.

She smiled against his lips. She pulled back a minute later to look at him letting her arms drop from around his neck. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her smiling at him and he smiled back.

"I missed you too Shane." She whispered and shook her head lightly. "I'm so glad you're home."

He cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned into his palm. "Me too." She smiled and moved to rest her head against his chest. His arms surrounded her once again as he rested his head on top of hers.

"So…" he started with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I saw your Mercedes parked outside."

She turned her head to the side to look at him and grinned. "You mean _our_ Mercedes."

He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "So you warmed up to it then?"

She nodded with a smile. "Very much so. I'm still not entirely comfortable that you spent 100 grand on me but I do love the car." She chuckled softly. "And I have to admit it's fun to see Gina's face whenever I get in or out of the car."

"Gina? That was that girl that Jason told off a couple months ago?"

Mitchie nodded in confirmation. "That's the one."

Shane frowned. "So she hasn't left you alone yet?"

Mitchie sighed quietly. "No. Not quite. When you got into the fight she said that it was sign that you and her belong together."

Shane coughed and if he had been drinking something it would have been spray city. "What?"

"I know-ridiculous right? So I told her off."

Shane raised his eyebrows and sniggered softly. "You did?"

"Yea, I had had enough. There were rumors going around the school like crazy about you and her comment was the last straw. So I told her that why you did it was none of her business and that if she thought that I didn't have a chance with you she should look at herself for once."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Bravo Mitch I'm proud of you. I so wish I could have been there to see that."

Mitchie smiled smugly. "The whole class was shocked and Gina didn't say anything to me for the rest of the day. In fact she really hasn't said anything to me at all since that day. She glared at me when I came in with the car but that's about it."

"She's just jealous that's all." Shane stated.

"Duh." Mitchie replied and Shane laughed.

"She's not the top honcho anymore. You know I've had kids I don't even know come up to me and offer to pay for just a ride in my car."

"And did you let them?"

She scoffed. "Are you kidding? Not only is it my first car but its also a brand new extremely expensive car given to me by my loving boyfriend." Shane smirked at that. "I'm not going to let some stranger in my car. The only people I will let into my car are the six people standing in this room, anyone in my family, your family or Caitlyn and Sierra's immediate family."

"Good." Shane nodded. "Cuz kids can be stupid. And then you'll be the chauffer of the school and that wouldn't be good at all. Not what you want for your first job."

She smirked, that sentence sparking the memory of her record deal in her mind. She would have to tell him soon she was just waiting for the perfect moment.

"Actually my first job was at a little Burger place in town. I worked there last year but I quit when I went to Camp Rock and I had enough of working in kitchens for one year."

"So you're not looking for a job now?" He asked.

She fought back a chuckle and shrugged. "Well it's been a busy year you know? No time for a job but I'll be looking in the summer."

He nodded and she lifted her head to look at him. Just thinking about her record deal and the reaction from Shane made her too excited. She had to tell him now.

"Can we go somewhere where we can talk alone?" She asked quietly.

His brow furrowed in confusion and concern. "Sure." He unwrapped his arms from around her and took her hand. They both saw Nate and Caitlyn and Jason and Sierra wrapped up in each other and in their own little world. Shane took her into his bedroom, closed and locked the door.

Mitchie took a seat on his bed and he took a seat beside her. "What's up Mitch?"

She saw the worried look on his face and gave him a reassuring smile. She placed her hand on top of his and said, "It's nothing bad I promise."

He seemed to relax but he still looked extremely curious. "Then what is it?"

She broke out into a grin and went over in her head how to tell him. She watched him stare expectantly at her and could tell that he was trying to be patient while she just sat there in silence.

"Okay so I found this small piece of paper right? And on that piece of paper was a number. I called that number and a week later I was in New York City." She saw him nod and he looked like he was trying to figure out where she was going with this. "And had a meeting with someone named John." She added and watched as his eyes widened.

"John? John, my manager, John? John Allen?"

Mitchie grinned but neither confirmed or denied it. "A few hours later I came back to New Jersey with a contract."

He lifted his eyebrows and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You got signed?"

She hummed and nodded once. His smile grew. "By Galaxy Records?"

She nodded again and before she knew it she was off the bed and into the air. "Oh Mitchie!" He exclaimed with a grin as he spun her around again. She laughed hanging onto him.

He set her back down and grinned at her. "Oh Mitch! I can't believe you got signed! I mean, I can believe it because you're amazing and there was no doubt in my mind that you could get signed but I can't believe you went!" He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you baby." He whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek and then trailed a line of his kisses all the way to her lips. He expressed how happy he was in that kiss for words couldn't say enough.

"So tell me everything!" He exclaimed after they parted sounding more like a teenage girl. She laughed at his reaction and pulled him back down onto the bed. She linked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I found the business card you gave me and did a lot of thinking and finally decided that my music was more important to me than my stupid insecurities. So I asked my mom if I could go and of course she said yes so I called John and we scheduled an appointment. I went to New York and auditioned. John and all the other executives who were auditioning me were really nice and loved me. I was nervous of course but when I went in there and performed it was like I was in my own little word where only me, my voice and my guitar existed. They seemed impressed with what I did. Then they called me back in and told me that I was signed."

He smiled, unlinking his arm from her and slinging it around her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Mitchie. I knew you could this, you're going to be amazing. You _are_ amazing."

She looked up to him and smiled. "I never would have done this without you though. You're my inspiration for everything I do."

He rubbed her shoulder softly and gave her a squeeze as a half hug. "So what studio are you going to?"

Mitchie smirked. "Gellar Studios."

"Gel-" He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked at the door and pointed in that direction. "Caitlyn Gellar?"

Mitchie nodded with a grin. "They're letting Caitlyn record me in her garage."

"Really?" Shane asked sounding shocked. "Hm. John must really want you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well John is usually very…professional. He likes things done in a professional atmosphere by his men."

Mitchie nodded. "He did seem hesitant when I asked him about it. But he knows Caitlyn's work from the CD you gave him and he liked it so he's letting me."

"Do you have a date that you're going to be releasing your new CD?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No not at all. I still have to record some songs, I recorded some of them in the past months but not all of them. And I want that song that I showed you before you left on there."

Shane thought for a moment. "Oh the one that I thought was about our break up."

"Right." Mitchie nodded. "The one I want all of us to do."

"Okay so just tell us when you want to teach us the song then the sooner we can record and get your CD out." He grinned at her.

She laughed. "Alright, maybe this weekend."

"It's a date." He replied.

"Oh I have something else to tell you!"

"What is it?" He inquired.

"Or rather ask you. To promote me John suggested that I go as your opening act for your summer tour he just needs your per-"

"Yes." He cut her off quickly with a smile. "A hundred percent yes."

She grinned and chuckled. "By 'your' I meant Connect 3's."

"I know." Shane replied with a nod. "Nate and Jason won't deny you this. I'm sure they would love having you on tour with us." He shook his head very sure of himself. "No they will not say no."

She grinned and threw her arms around him. The impact sent him flying down onto his back and she landed on top of him. He laughed and his arms surrounded her waist. She smiled down at him and kissed him. He returned the kiss his hand holding her in place against him.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips a few seconds later.

"You don't have to thank me." He replied quietly. "You know that there is no way I would deny taking you on tour with me not after the torture that was the last three months."

"I'm thanking you for everything. everything you've ever done for me. It seems like you never stop giving whether it's your love or a hundred thousand dollar car. I love you and appreciate you more than words can ever say. I would be perfectly content to just stay by your side forever. The record deal, the car, all of that is great but nothing can make me as happy as you do. I never thought I would feel like this that no matter what happens in my life as long as you're by my side everything would be alright."

He gave her a small, loving smile and caressed her cheek softly. "It's crazy isn't it? You never knew that you could feel so strongly about someone, that someone else's life could mean so much more to you then your own."

"Yeah," She sighed wistfully, "It's crazy that we're feeling like this only after six months of being together. And at such a young age."

"Hey when you find the one, you find the one, it doesn't matter what age you are." She furrowed her brow and gave him an odd look and he considered his last statement. "Okay maybe it does but we're not that young. I'm an adult and you're almost an adult it's not like we're thirteen. We're old enough to make our own decisions about what we want to do with the rest of our lives; I think that includes love life."

She hummed thoughtfully as she rested her head against his chest. "And it's not like we're planning to get married or anything we're just…in love."

"Exactly." He agreed. "We're not that crazy."

Mitchie chuckled and snuggled into his chest. "I love you Shane Gray."

"I love you Mitchie Torres." He replied lovingly. "My beautiful, shining, rising star."

* * *

_**A/N: So there you go, the boys got home, Mitchie told Shane about her record deal and we had some nice Smitchie fluff. I hope you liked that!! Review!! **_


	45. Chapter 44

_**A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter! But you know what I just realized…this story is almost over! There's only about like five or so chapters left! WAH! But its not over for good! There is a sequel!! So I hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

_One in the same, never to change_

_Our love was beautiful_

_We got it all, destined to fall_

_Our love was tragical_

_Wanted to call, no need to fight_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_But tonight_

_We'll leave it-_

"Sorry!" The music stopped for the umpteenth time that day and they all turned to Nate seated at the drums. Shane sighed, standing at his microphone and Mitchie shot him a look. She turned back to Nate and gave him a smile.

"It's alright Nate."

"I did warn you guys that I haven't played in a while." He replied making a face.

"I told you Nate it's fine. We understand." Mitchie responded. "You think you can try again?"

Nate nodded and smacked the symbols. "Ready when you are."

Mitchie grinned. "Take it from the top!" She made a motion with her finger and the pointed at Nate to start the song and the nine people in the room took their positions for the song.

Mitchie had called her band down for the weekend so she could record what songs she had. She neglected to mention however that they would be spending time with Connect 3 as well. Mitchie had given them directions on how to get to Caitlyn's house since that's where they would be recording. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, Nate and Jason were already settled in Caitlyn's garage when the band showed up. When Chloe walked into the garage she took one look at the boys and started squealing. Shane, Nate and Jason covered their ears and Mitchie sent them an apologetic look. When it seemed that Chloe would not shut up, Blake took the initiative and clamped his hand over his sisters' mouth. Chloe shrieked for a few more seconds and then stopped. Blake gave her a warning look before removing his hand.

Chloe let out a breath and started rambling on about how nice it was to meet all of them and how she couldn't wait to work with them. When Shane went to shake her hand, Chloe grinned and hugged him instead. Shane shot a deer caught in headlights look at Mitchie and she shrugged lightly. Shane cleared his throat and patted her back proceeding to say, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

When she finally parted from Shane, Nate and Jason were hesitant to approach her thinking that she would do the same to them as she did to him. And she did. Blake rolled his eyes as he watched his sister act like a total nutcase around her favorite band. Shane introduced himself to Blake, Jake and Brian. Shane understood instantaneously what Mitchie meant when she said that Brian was crazy. Shane protested a few days earlier that Brian couldn't be that crazy, Mitchie insisted that he was. Mitchie now had to refrain from doing the 'I told you so' dance. Then Nate and Jason, once Chloe released them, introduced their selves to the rest of Mitchie's band. Blake and Nate found they had similar interests and got to talking. Jake was trying to crack jokes with Jason. Jason would laugh but the people who knew him, knew he didn't understand most of them. Brian talked at about a million miles per minute to Shane who was silently pleading with Mitchie to get him out of there. However Mitchie was too busy with Chloe and Caitlyn. Caitlyn had met Chloe on an earlier occasion and they got along really well and were happy to see each other again.

Eventually Mitchie, seeing Shane's annoyance, got the group to stop what they were doing and concentrate on what they were doing. Once Brian had stopped talking Shane rushed to Mitchie's side and slung his arm around her.

Mitchie had gotten together with her band a couple of times over the past month and taught them her songs and they had picked them up pretty quickly. When Mitchie took her spot at her microphone, Connect 3 retreated to the corner until it was time for their song with her, and her band took their places at their instruments. They went through all of Mitchie's songs that she hadn't recorded yet. They were: La La Land, Party, Two World Collide, The Middle, Until You're Mine and Believe in Me. They got through all seven songs with little to no mistakes. Caitlyn just had them record the songs a couple of times to see which take was the best and then she had Mitchie do a separate version to add the background vocals for each song.

Then when they were finished with that, they had Connect 3 come up and Mitchie asked Brian to switch off with Nate for that one song and he, reluctantly at first, agreed. Nate took his place at the drums and Jason grabbed his guitar and stood next to Blake. They decided to keep both of them on the guitar to have double the sound. Shane took the microphone next to Mitchie which was also next to Chloe. Chloe let out a little squeal and then recovered herself instantaneously.

_But tonight_

_We'll leave it on the line_

They finished off the song and Mitchie grinned. "We did it guys! We got through the whole song without any mistakes!"

"Alright!" Jason exclaimed and held up his hand towards Blake. Blake looked at his raised hand and lifted an eyebrow. He looked around the room and saw everyone giving him an exasperated look.

He sighed, "Oh Crikey must I?"

"Yes Blake stop being such a party pooper." Chloe responded.

Blake rolled his eyes and looked back at Jason whose hand was still up in the air. He gave an over exaggerated sigh and slapped Jason's hand.

Jason nodded in satisfaction and turned to Chloe to give her a high five. Chloe let out a little squeal and eagerly high fived him to which Blake rolled his eyes.

"So we're done then?" Shane asked with a hint of hopefulness.

Caitlyn clicked a few buttons on the computer and then nodded. "We're done."

Shane sighed in relief and took off his head phones placing them on the stand. Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully at his actions and took off her head phones as well. The others did the same. They all helped clear the area while Caitlyn messed around on her computer. They set up a few folding chairs so they could listen to what they had just recorded. Instead of taking a folding chair of her own Mitchie sat on top of Shane's lap and he welcomly accepted it, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his chin on her shoulder. She turned her head sideways to look at him, smiled, giggled and kissed his forehead quickly.

Chloe, who was sitting near them, saw the exchange and her eyes widened. Mitchie then realized she had neglected to tell her new friend that she was dating the Pop Star under her.

"Did I forget to tell you that Shane was my boyfriend?" Mitchie asked sheepishly. Chloe's eyes widened further and she nodded silently.

Shane smirked and pulled Mitchie tighter to him. "Six months."

Mitchie smiled and placed her hands over his as she snuggled into him.

Nate rolled his eyes from two seats away. "Can you two stop the yuck fest please?"

Blake cracked a smile from the other side of them and Shane shot Nate look while Mitchie stuck out her tongue at him.

"I'm just saying," He held his hands up innocently; "you can make goo goo eyes at each other in your own time."

"I think its cute." Chloe remarked while smiling at them. Mitchie smiled back at her.

"Of course you would." Blake replied. "You're a girl."

He winced as all three girls in the room turned and glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" They all shouted at him.

Brian laughed from beside him and clapped Blake on the shoulder. "You walked right into that one dude."

"All I meant was girls are into the whole mushy, romantic stuff. Guys are not so much."

"Unless you're Shane." Nate remarked with a smirk and Jason laughed.

Shane huphed. "Yeah well if you had a girlfriend as amazing as mine you'd be all romantic and mushy too."

Mitchie grinned brightly. "And I love when Shane is all romantic."

"Yeah, and Mitchie's opinion is the only one I care about so, there."

"Alright, alright, alright." Caitlyn started, raising her voice to stop everyone else from talking. "Everyone quit it. Shane's a mush- this we knew already. At least me and Nate and Jason did. So let's just drop it." Everyone else nodded in agreement and she smiled. "Good, now sit back and enjoy the music."

Caitlyn pressed play and the intro to 'On the Line' started. Every single person in the room was bouncing to the music and as it poured into the room.

"That was awesome!" Jake exclaimed with a smile. "We so totally rocked that song!"

"It does, it sounds really great." Chloe agreed.

Mitchie grinned at the success of her song. She couldn't believe that soon enough, that song, as well as her others, would be on the radio. That millions of people would be listening to that song and singing along to it. She couldn't believe that in just a month's time she would be touring the country as Connect 3's opening act. It had been made official the day the boys got back. Shane talked to Nate and Jason and they quickly agreed, Shane was right, they were more than happy to take her on tour with them. Jason even wrapped her up in a big bear hug and proceeded to rant about how fun it would be to have her on tour. Nate teasingly remarked that it would get Shane to shut up about her but then hugged her and told her that he was happy she was coming anyway. Then they called John and told him that they had all agreed on taking Mitchie on tour. John officially announced it, although as a promise to Mitchie and Connect 3 he didn't announce it to the public. Mitchie didn't want word to get out just yet; it wasn't that she was afraid; she just wanted to surprise people.

"What do you say we go out and celebrate a long day of recording?" Shane suggested.

"Go out?" Nate questioned. "Where exactly?"

Shane shrugged. "Anywhere."

"And get mauled by girls? No thanks."

"Mauled by girls?!" Brian jumped up with a grin. "In the good way?"

"There's a bad way?" Jake replied with a smirk.

Brian turned to him, "Ohhh! Good one bro!" He pounded his fist with Jake's and they both grinned.

Nate and Blake rolled their eyes.

"Yes there's a bad way." Nate remarked. "Our fan girls, who would chase us all over town, believe me it's happened before."

"Dude we would so totally kill for girls chasing us!"

"Not the girls we face."

"They're vicious." Shane said and shuddered. "One ripped my shirt off once."

Mitchie looked over her shoulder and gave him an odd look.

"It was before I knew you." He replied. "They surrounded me and when I tried to run away, they grabbed my by the shirt and tore it off. Of course, that was the one day I decided not to wear an undershirt. They started squealing even louder once they realized that I was shirtless…" He shuddered again. "You can only imagine the insanity that ensued."

Mitchie frowned at the thought. She didn't like that strange girls were touching her boyfriend, even though at the time that that event happened, he wasn't her boyfriend. She didn't even think that she had been around Shane when he was shirtless. The most she had seen of him was when he was in his boxers. She was his girlfriend, why should his fan girls get to be near his naked chest and not her?

"I remember that!" Nate commented. "Shane was so pissed off. That was when he was still a jerk. He came marching back into the hotel room muttering angrily about crazy fan girls. Jase or I didn't even have to ask, we just knew that he got attacked by fan girls. If not for the fact that Shane would have probably come out and beat the crap out of us, I would have been dying in laughter."

"He wouldn't have beaten the crap out of you!" Mitchie rose to his defense.

"Actually I probably would have." Shane admitted sheepishly. "I was really angry and I hated when people laughed at me. I saw the smirk on his face but luckily I decided to ignore it."

"ANYWAY, getting back on topic," Caitlyn started. "Are we going out or not? Cuz I'm actually pretty hungry."

"We should totally go out!" Jake responded. "If not for our day of hard work then for Brian's birthday."

Jake grunted as Brian jammed his elbow into his side. "Shut up." He hissed.

"It's your birthday Brian?" Mitchie asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Because I don't like making a big fuss…"

"YOU don't like making a big fuss?" Blake asked incredulously.

Brian shot a look at him, "Would ya let me finish? I don't like making a big fuss out of my birthday. I never did. I don't know why I just don't. So if you guys would please…"

"I say we go out." Jake interrupted him and raised his hand in the air. "All in favor?"

Jason's hand shot up and so did Caitlyn's followed by Chloe's. Brian shot Jacob a look. "Hello! I was talking!"

Mitchie's hand followed soon after and then Shane's hand finally joined.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Brian exclaimed. "Guys seriously I really don't like celebrating my birthday!"

"It's not just your birthday Brian." Mitchie explained. "We should celebrate getting through the day of recording and doing such a great job."

"Fine." Nate sighed and raised his hand in the air. "I'll go."

Blake made a motion with his finger to indicate that he was in as well. Brian rolled his eyes. "Alright, we'll go but not because it's my birthday."

"Yay!" Mitchie clapped happily and rose from Shane's lap. Caitlyn shut down her computer and they all headed outside.

Caitlyn, Jason, Nate and Shane all piled in Mitchie's Mercedes. And Chloe, Brian and Jake went in Blake's SUV. Blake had no idea where he was going so he just followed the Mercedes where it led.

Mitchie pulled into the parking lot of Barney's burgers. Blake pulled into the parking spot next to her and they all got out of the cars.

"Barney's burgers?" Nate questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Mitchie shot a look at him. "Oh come on Nate. Don't tell me that you're choosing now to act like a spoiled Pop Star."

"I'm not acting like a spoiled Pop Star, I'm just worried because this is a center where a lot of teenage girls congregate."

Mitchie smiled softly and place a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Nate, we'll protect you against shirt tearing fan girls."

Shane shuddered again at the memory and Mitchie laughed at him, slipping her arm around his middle.

"Didn't you used to work at a place like this?" He asked her. Mitchie nodded and grinned. "This is where I used to work, my co-workers that go to my school tell me they miss me and want to see me so I figured that now would be a perfect time to go."

"Perfect time to show off your famous friends, you mean." Shane replied with a smirk.

She shot him a look. "You know I'm not like that. We wanted to go out this is 'out'."

"I was teasing you baby." He chuckled softly and kissed the side of her head.

"Let's go I'm starved!" Jake broke in racing in front of them. A bunch of them laughed and followed him towards the entrance.

"You guys are being very brave." Caitlyn commented. "You're not even wearing any disguises."

"Just prepare yourself for a lot of squealing." Nate muttered and pulled open the door. They all piled into the restaurant, Jason, Shane and Nate being the last ones to enter hoping no one would notice them.

But unfortunately they had no such luck. The tables near the door noticed them immediately, gasped and started whispering to each other.

The hostess walked up to them, realized who they were and started giggling flirtatiously. She twisted her blonde hair around her pointer finger and bit her lip, sauntering towards Shane. "Can I help you?" She asked flirtatiously.

Shane furrowed his brow and gave her a weak smile. "Can we have a table please?"

"How many?" She giggled.

"Nine." Mitchie broke in slipping her arm around Shane's middle. The hostess frowned and gave Mitchie a dirty look. "Oh. Yeah, sure. Right this way." She turned on her heel, grabbed nine menus and headed off to show them the way to their table.

"Don't be jealous baby." Shane whispered near Mitchie's ear.

"Jealous? Who's Jealous? I'm not jealous. No jealousy here." Mitchie replied quickly.

He smirked and kissed the side of her head quickly. "She's just a silly fan. I love _you_."

She turned her head to look at him. "I know, I just hate it when girls are all over you. That's kinda being selfish huh?" She asked furrowing her brow.

He shrugged lightly. "Maybe but you have every right to be. All of me is yours Mitch, no matter how many thousands of girls flirt with me, you are the only one on my mind."

Mitchie smiled lovingly and 'aww'd' him. "Shane!" She cooed.

"Hey," Caitlyn appeared from around the corner, "if you two lovebirds are done, we've been seated."

"Sorry." They both replied and followed Caitlyn to their table. Along the way, a few brave girls stopped him to ask for an autograph. He smiled, "Sure." He took the paper napkins that were lying on the table and quickly signed his name on a napkin for each of the girls at the table. As he was walking away, he gave them a wink and continued on his way, hearing the girls giggling wildly behind him.

He turned his head and saw Mitchie giving him a look.

"I'm just pleasing the masses." He explained. "It's my job."

"It's your job to give false hope to preteens?"

"False hope? I'm pretty sure they haven't taken their eyes off of me since I walked in here. They saw our display of affection back there as well as this." He motioned to his arm that was around her shoulder, holding her to him. "Believe me Mitchie; winking at them is not going to give them false hope. I do it all the time, smile, wink, its all part of the job description."

Mitchie nodded as she took a seat around the big table. "That's true. I guess I have to get used to it if I'm going to be on tour with you don't I?" She asked quietly.

He raised his eyebrows in affirmation. "And if you plan on being with me for a while."

She smiled and took his hand in hers. "You know I do."

"You guys aren't the only two in the world you know." Nate remarked.

They both looked up and saw that the whole table was staring at them. Some with annoyed expressions, some with amused and some with happy smiles on their faces.

"Sorry." Mitchie apologized, her cheeks flushing.

"Yeah, yeah." Nate replied with a smirk. "Just try and get into a conversation that we can all participate in and not want to throw up."

Shane shot him a look and Mitchie only blushed further. "Sure." She muttered.

A girl dressed in khaki pants and a mauve colored shirt with a black apron around her waist. "Hello welcome to Barney's, we serve burgers with a Barney's smile." She smiled for effect. "My name is Nicole I'll be your- OH MY GOD YOU'RE CONNECT 3!"

Everyone within earshot of the young waitress turned their heads to look at their table. There were many gasps as well as a few squeals.

"Yes. We are." Nate replied.

Nicole grinned widely. "I am such a big fan of yours. I love your music. You guys are AMAZING."

"Thank you." All three boys replied at once.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" She muttered to herself. Everyone at the table apart from Connect 3 stared at her like she was crazy. She looked around the occupants at the table and her eyes landed on Mitchie and they widened. "Mitchie?"

"Hey Nicole." Mitchie greeted warmly.

She stared at her in shock. "You know Connect 3?"

Mitchie glanced at Shane who was next to her, he smirked, and she turned back to Nicole. "Um yea."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She cried.

"I didn't know them when I worked here." Mitchie explained. "I only met them a couple of months ago."

"But you're in my math class, you could have told me!" Nicole pouted.

"I didn't really want to tell anybody." Mitchie answered sheepishly. "If people over heard they would use me to get to the guys and I don't want that."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"I know you wouldn't but a lot of people would."

"Hello!" Nate broke in. "We're right here."

"Shut up Nate." Caitlyn hissed and nudged him. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not being rude!" Nate objected. "They're talking about us like we're not here."

"You are being rude." Caitlyn countered. "They're having a conversation obviously they both know you're here!"

Nate went to open his mouth but Mitchie cut him off. "Guys, please don't fight."

"Sorry." Nate apologized quietly glancing down at the table.

"So um," Nicole started turning back to them, "Can I take you guys orders?"

Everyone gave Nicole their orders.

"Okay, I'll be right back then!" She grinned, giggled and then walked off.

"I'm surprised no one has come up to our table yet." Jake said.

"Not all our fans are crazy." Shane answered. "We only met a few who would go up to us in a restaurant or something."

"Yeah," Nate agreed, "and since we're with you guys, they probably figure we don't want to be interrupted."

"But they do keep staring." Brian said looking around at all the girls staring at them. Shane, Nate and Jason turned to look around to see what Brian saw and squeals were let out.

"But that's nothing new; we get staring all the time."

"Brian what are you doing?" Chloe asked seeing him trying to look flirtatious. He was winking at the girls staring at them.

He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Um…nothing."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't see you flirting with those girls."

"What's it to ya Chloe?" Brian asked.

"Nothing." She muttered shyly and stared down at the table.

Mitchie watched their exchanged carefully. She watched as Brian went back to winking at the girls across the room and Chloe continued to stare down at the table. She hummed thoughtfully and then got pulled into a conversation with Caitlyn, Shane and Jake.

* * *

"…and I said I wasn't interested but she just wouldn't get the hint!" Brian exclaimed, popping a fry into his mouth. "I eventually just had to quit because I couldn't even stand it anymore."

"I thought you loved the ladies Brian." Shane remarked.

"Hey man, like I said before, she was cute and she seemed nice at first. But then she was like…stalking me. It was creepy." Brian explained.

"Lauren the stalker chick, you're a psycho and you're sick. oh Lauren the stalker chick, you scare me, you scare me, you scare me." Mitchie and Caitlyn sang together and then laughed.

The rest of the table stared at them in confusion.

"It's a song." Caitlyn explained. At their blank looks she rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"OKAY…so anyway…"

They burst into another conversation while they finished off their meal.

At some point, Caitlyn nudged Mitchie and Mitchie turned to look at her with a questioning look.

"look what the cat dragged in." She muttered to her and motioned her head towards the entrance.

Mitchie turned to look and saw Gina and a few of her friends walking in. She instinctively grabbed hold of Shane's hand. He stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned to look at her in concern. "Mitch? You ok?"

"The wicked witch is here." Caitlyn explained.

"The who?" Chloe asked.

"This girl from our school." She elaborated. "She's EVIL."

Shane whipped his head towards the entrance and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the familiar bully. Nate and Jason also were shooting dirty looks at her.

Gina laughed at something her friend said, flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned her head towards them. Her smile dropped and her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at them in shock.

They saw her friend look their way, grin and say something to Gina. Gina didn't respond, she only continue to stare.

Mitchie, with a surge of confidence, gripped Shane's arm and smirked. "What do you say we give her something to really stare at?"

Shane turned to her and cocked an eyebrow. "You sure? I know you were hesitant about going public with us."

She shrugged. "I don't really care anymore."

He smirked, glanced back at Gina, saw that she was still in the same position, and turned back to Mitchie. "Let's do it."

Mitchie grinned and slipped her arms around his neck. Shane leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a short but deep kiss. When they parted they both looked at Gina and saw that her mouth was wide open and so were a few of her friends'. Mitchie smirked, waved mockingly at Gina, slipped her arm around Shane and snuggled into his side. Shane raised an eyebrow at Gina and then kissed Mitchie's head softly.

They all watched as Gina huphed, her shocked face turning angry, and followed the hostess to where they were being seated which was thankfully on the other side of the restaurant.

Caitlyn grinned, having gotten much amusement out of the whole ordeal. "It's too fun pissing her off."

Mitchie nodded. "And now she can't even deny it anymore. She clearly saw us with them."

"And when you kissed." She laughed. "Watching her face was pure gold."

"Wait so who is she again?" Blake asked and the other nodded, wanting to know as well.

Caitlyn and Mitchie went on to explain who Gina was and everything that happened with them.

"Geez, I can understand why you call her the wicked witch." Chloe commented, scrunching her face up. "What a little nasty she is."

"Tell me about it." Mitchie muttered.

Caitlyn was about to say something else when most of the staff came around the corner carrying a piece of cake with a candle.

Brian's face fell as his eyes widened. "No, no you did not!"

Mitchie smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I had to."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "If you hadn't supplied me with a job…"

The staff members started singing their own version of Happy Birthday and Mitchie had started to sing with them, still remembering how it went. The rest of the restaurant and the table looked at them in amusement.

Nicole placed the cake down in front of Brian and continued to smile despite the sour look on Brian's face. They finished the song and everyone started clapping. The staff members dispersed and Nicole grinned at them.

"Thanks Niccy." Mitchie smiled at her and Nicole winked at her and then walked off.

Brian's face was bright red as he glared at his new friends.

"I hate you all."

Their only response was laughter.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! **_

_**Incase any of you were wondering, "Lauren the stalker chick, you're a psycho and you're sick. oh Lauren the stalker chick, you scare me, you scare me, you scare me." Is from 'Taylor's response' which is a response to Kristin Chenowith's 'Taylor the latte boy'. If you haven't heard both of those songs, you should, they're hysterical! **_

_**So anyway! Review please!!**_


	46. Chapter 45

_**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry about the long wait! I have a really bad case of senioritis. It's bad. And for those of you who are reading The Missing Piece I've been writing that because I've had a lot of ideas for that and keeping you guys on that cliffhanger would have been evil haha. **_

_**And guess what! I got my driver's license! Yay! Now where's my rich boyfriend with my Mercedes? **_

…_**I wish.**_

* * *

"You girls look so pretty!" Connie exclaimed with a grin, walking into Mitchie's bedroom.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra looked at her and smiled. They all stood in Mitchie's room with beautiful dresses on.

In just about an hour their junior prom would be taking place. They were all excited extremely excited, including Caitlyn who usually was not into the 'getting dressed up and going out' thing. It took Mitchie and Sierra a while to convince her though. They told her that it was their junior prom and it was an experience that she couldn't miss and would regret not going. After Caitlyn agreed to go, it was another thing to get her to go dress shopping with them. Mitchie, Sierra and Caitlyn all went together with their moms to pick out the right dress. Mitchie and Sierra had to go to a few different stores to find the right one while Caitlyn was perfectly content on the first one she saw that fit her. But in the last store they went to, all the girls found something they loved. Caitlyn's dress was a dark purple, spaghetti strap that ruffled out at the bottom right above her knees. Mitchie and Sierra agreed that it looked perfect in it and that Nate would love it. Mitchie found a red dress with a black jacket to go over it. Sierra found a spaghetti strap green dress that had a transparent outer layer with a solid inner layer. They then spent the next hour, much to Caitlyn's dismay, searching for shoes and jewelry.

But when they day of the prom actually arrived, Caitlyn got so excited. That was possibly because she would be spending it with Nate. And they were all excited, but partly nervous, to see how the student body would react to having Connect 3 show up with them.

Surprisingly, Gina or her group of her friends, did not tell anyone at school what she saw. Mitchie figured that was because she was jealous and did not want to give Mitchie the attention especially if it meant tagging her with Shane Gray.

Mitchie did expect to have the whole student body attack her with questions when she walked in but no one said a word, didn't even look at her. She saw Gina giving her a dirty look but that was just about it.

Well, if Gina wouldn't tell everybody than she would. Now that she got her record deal, she had a burst of self confidence. She was sick of all the girls thinking that Shane was single and that they had a chance with him. She wanted everybody to know that Shane was hers. So she couldn't wait until that night when she pulled up in Connect 3's personal limo with Connect 3 themselves and then walked through the entrance and saw everybody's faces. She knew Caitlyn and Sierra felt the same way.

"Thanks Mom."

Connie walked over to them and fixed up Mitchie's hair. Mitchie had put her hair in curls after Caitlyn and Sierra told her that she looked beautiful like that. They also managed to convince Sierra to straighten her hair and wear contacts. So all together with her dress, make up, and jewelry, Sierra looked amazing. She didn't look like a 'dork' as she so usually calls herself but a movie star going to a movie premiere. Caitlyn kept her hair curly as it usually is knowing that's how Nate loved it and that's how she preferred it as well.

"When are the boys getting here again?" Connie asked.

"I don't know." Mitchie shrugged. "Shane said he would ca-" Her phone suddenly blasted out 'Gotta Find You'. She grinned and reached for her phone. "That's him now."

She flipped open her phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hey Shane."

"Hey." Shane said sounding dejected.

Mitchie furrowed her brow and frowned. "What's the matter?"

Shane let out a sigh. "I'm afraid we've got some bad news."

Mitchie felt her stomach drop. Oh, please don't let it be what she thought it was. "What is it?"

"Um…well…we…can't go."

Mitchie closed her eyes. It was exactly what she thought it was. "Why not?" She whispered.

By that time, she had gotten Sierra and Caitlyn's attention on her. She opened her eyes and saw that they were staring at her worriedly.

"John scheduled an interview with this magazine that we've been trying to get an interview with for months, I told him that we were busy tonight when I first heard about it but he forgot and scheduled it. And it's nearly impossible to reschedule especially at such late notice." He sighed heavily. "There's no way we can get out of it. I'm so sorry baby."

Mitchie bit her lip and shot a sad look at Caitlyn and Sierra. She swallowed, "It's alright." She whispered, her voice betraying her words. "You're famous, I get it."

"Mitch, you know if there was any way to get out of it, I would."

"I know that Shane. I'm not mad."

"But you are upset."

She rested her elbow against the vanity. "Of course but there's nothing I can do about it."

Shane sighed. "I'm so sorry Mitch."

She sucked in a breath. "It's alright." She gave a weak smile even though he couldn't see it. "I understand, I don't like it, but I understand."

"Listen I don't want this to get you down ok? I want you to go to prom and have a great time." Shane instructed.

"Okay." She muttered.

He sighed quietly. "I've gotta go, tell Cait and Sierra that Nate and Jase send their apologies as well."

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Sure."

"And I know it won't make up for us not being there but we've arranged some other transportation to take you there instead of the limo." Shane explained.

"Other transportation?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying anything else, you'll see for yourself."

She clicked her tongue. "Shane."

"It'll be worth it, trust me baby. It should be there soon."

Mitchie sighed quietly. "Alright, it better be worth it."

"It will be." Shane assured. "And Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Her smile widened just a little. "I know, I love you too."

"Bye." He said in a near whisper.

"Bye." She replied in the same fashion and hung up the phone. She sighed heavily and tossed her phone on the desk, looked up and saw Caitlyn, Sierra and Connie staring at her with question looks.

"The boys can't come." Mitchie explained morosely.

Caitlyn and Sierra's faces fell.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"Why not?" Sierra asked.

"Last minute interview they couldn't get out of." Mitchie made a face.

Caitlyn frowned and huphed quietly, crossing her arms over her chest. "This sucks." Sierra looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"This is what we get for dating famous pop stars." Mitchie said and turned in her chair to look at her reflection in the mirror. To her, she looked more like the star she was going to become than the plain old Mitchie she had been for the last seventeen years of her life. It was the one time she was actually pleased with her appearance and she wanted to Shane. She knew Shane thought of her as beautiful even she just wore a pair of sweat pants and a ratty old t-shirt, but Caitlyn had made a remark earlier about how he would be drooling when he saw her. Junior Prom only came once in a lifetime and she wanted to spend it with her boyfriend. She always worried that when prom rolled around she wouldn't have a boyfriend to spend it with. So she was excited that she actually did have a boyfriend. And now, he couldn't even go.

She caught sight of the poster of Connect 3 hanging on the wall in the reflection of the mirror. She wished Shane would pop off that 2D image and she could run into his arms and spend all night there. But unfortunately that would not be happening.

She turned back to face her friends and offered them a small smile. "Shane did say that he was sending something better than a limo."

Sierra furrowed her brow. "What could be better than a limo?"

"Their tour bus."

All girls turned their heads to Connie who was standing near the window. She looked at them and pointed out the window. All girls looked at each other and rushed over to the window and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Parked outside of Mitchie's house was sure enough, Connect 3's tour bus. As all three of them stared at the bus, they realized that they had never seen it. First of all, they had never seen a vehicle that big in their entire lives. It took up the whole space in front of Mitchie's house and even past the drive way. It was painted black with silver lines running in all different directions. In the center, CONNECT 3 was printed in big gold letters. On the biggest window closest to the door was a big C3.

"Oh. My. God." All three of them muttered. They were too distracted by the bus that they didn't notice Steve enter the room.

"Would anyone mind explaining where there is a huge bus parked outside of my house?" Steve inquired.

"It's the girls' prom transportation, Steve." Connie explained. "The boys had last minute plans that they couldn't cancel so I guess they sent this to make up for it."

Mitchie watched as the bus doors opened and a man, who she guessed was the bus driver, walked out. She followed him with her eyes as he walked the path to her house and disappeared onto her porch.

Then a knock sounded at the door.

Steve and Connie looked at each other and then Steve headed down stairs to answer the door. Connie looked at the girls, still staring slack jawed and wide eyed at the tour bus.

"Girls, are you ready?" She asked, bringing them out of their stupor.

The girls, suddenly excited again, bustled around the room getting on their shoes and fixing up last minute things. Connie laughed as the girls rushed past her and down the stairs before following them.

When the girls got downstairs they saw Steve talking with the bus driver. The bus driver turned his attention to the girls and smiled. "Hello you must be the three lovely ladies I've heard so much about."

The three girls blushed and giggled. The bus driver laughed.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Dave."

Mitchie smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you Dave, I'm Mitchie, this is Caitlyn," She pointed to Caitlyn who smiled and waved. "And Sierra." Sierra also lifted her hand in a wave while grinning.

Dave nodded. "Well, you girls are more then welcome to go check out the bus while I talk to the adults."

All their grins widened. They squealed and ran as fast as they could towards the door.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie skidded to a halt, hearing her mothers call and turned around. Connie held out her arms and lifted her eyebrows.

Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully and ran back to her mother, giving her a hug. "Bye mom." She ran over to her dad and kissed his cheek. "Bye dad."

"Bye Mitchie." Connie and Steve called as Mitchie ran back to her friends. The three girls squealed again and ran towards the tour bus.

They found the door to be opened just a crack so they could easily push it open. As carefully and quickly as they could they rushed onto the bus. Their jaws dropped at what they saw.

It looked like a mini living room/kitchen. There was one big couch with one smaller couch on the other side. On the side with the smaller couch there was a large screen TV. Also on that side was what looked like a booth that would be seen in a restaurant. There were a few counters with a full refrigerator. The counters also had the normal kitchen appliances such as a microwave, a toaster oven and even a coffee maker and of course a sink. It was clean and there wasn't any stuff around which was from the boys not being on tour at that time.

They walked through that area into the next area which was a narrower hallway with a bathroom. It was an average size bathroom for a tour bus with a toilet, a sink, a small counter and a shower. Past that were two bedrooms. One only had one bed and the other had two. They immediately knew which one was Shane's because of the poster of Mitchie hanging on the wall next to one of the beds. Just for the hell of it, Mitchie sat on Shane's bed. It wasn't the most comfortable but what could you expect for a tour bus bed? She lay down and stared at the ceiling and smiled knowing that was where Shane slept for months.

After they spent a minute or two in the bedroom, they headed back into the main part of the bus and examined it more closely. They all came to the same conclusion. They had seen nothing cooler in their lives.

Dave soon climbed back onto the bus and smiled at their awed faces. "You like?"

"Uh yeah!" Caitlyn replied. "This is awesome!"

Dave laughed. "I figured." He walked past them and over to one of the cabinets. He pulled out a plastic bag and placed it down on one the counters. The girls watched him curiously.

He pulled out three clear plastic boxes, each one with a corsage. "From Connect 3." He handed one to each of them.

The girls grinned and helped each other put on each other's corsages.

Dave smiled and clapped his hands together. "So, if you girls are ready, we'll head off to the prom."

All girls nodded excitedly. Dave laughed and walked past them and past a curtain that blocked the driver's area from the rest of the tour bus. However, for this instance he pulled back the curtain so he could see the girls.

Mitchie looked out the tinted windows of the tour bus and saw Connie and Steve standing on the porch. She suddenly felt a weird feeling rush through her. This was going to be her in a very short amount of time. She would actually be leaving on a tour bus to go on tour. She would be going on THIS tour bus. That was a crazy thought for her.

She turned around as the bus pulled away from Mitchie's house and saw Caitlyn and Sierra looking around. Caitlyn found the stereo hooked up to the wall and turned it on to her favorite radio station. Mitchie smiled as did Sierra and they all started dancing around the tour bus as Dave watched them out of the rear view mirror in amusement.

The prom was being held in the gym of the high school so it didn't take too long for the bus to get to high school. When they were pulling up in front of the school, Mitchie turned off the radio and all three of them looked out the window. They grinned as they saw the shocked faces of the other students arriving. A few girls even started squealing and pointing excitedly at the bus. Little did they know that Connect 3 wouldn't be actually making an appearance.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the entrance and a few girls gathered around the entrance of the bus squealing, waiting. Caitlyn, Mitchie and Sierra all looked at each other and giggled.

Dave put the bus in park and got out of his seat. "You ready girls?"

"We're ready." Mitchie answered for the group as the other two nodded.

He gave them a nod, a smile and opened the bus doors. They heard the squeals from outside get louder and then the gasps when the three of them walked out. They saw the shocked faces and the disappointed faces as they looked past them to see if the guys were there.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra grinned, turned to look back into the bus and waved. "Bye Dave!"

Dave stood in the doorway and waved back at them. "Bye girls, nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too!" They all called back to him and he waved once more before closing the door, the bus roaring to life a few seconds later.

The girls chuckled to themselves as they saw the other girls snapping pictures near the bus and of the bus as it pulled away. Everyone turned to ask Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra how they got to ride in Connect 3's tour bus but they were already gone and inside the school.

* * *

"Shane, stop it!" Nate scolded his friend. The Connect 3 boys were sitting in their limo on their way to the interview. Shane was sitting by himself on one side of the limo, scowling as he stared out the window.

He was quiet for most of the ride but as time went on and they neared their destination, Shane would occasionally let out a displeased sigh. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had an irritated look on his face. If Nate or Jason didn't know any better, they would say they went back to a year ago when Shane was still in his jerk phase. He would act the same way whenever they had to do an interview or anything like that.

However this time, it wasn't because he was a jerk, it was because he wanted to be with his girlfriend. Nate and Jason felt the same way, wanting to be with their girlfriends as well but the band always came first, that was their rule when they first started it. Apart from family, the band always came first. In front of girls, in front of friends, in front of personal days, nothing would stop them.

Shane seemed to have forgotten that rule because he was so focused on Mitchie. And he was irritating the hell out of Nate and Jason. Especially Nate.

Shane rolled his eyes at his friend and continued to stare out the window, tapping his fingers against the door.

Nate narrowed his eyes and kicked Shane in the shin. Shane jumped and whirled to look at Nate with a glare, "Hey!" He hissed.

"Shut up!" Nate came back with. "Look, I know you don't want to do this Shane, we don't either but-"

"Then why do we have to!" Shane cut him off. Nate gave him a look and let out an annoyed breath.

"BUT," he continued his thought, "We've been waiting for this interview for months Shane. This is a great magazine; it'll be perfect for our image."

"Image isn't everything." Shane replied.

"When you're in the music business it is. If we blew off this interview for a _prom_…"

"Nate." Shane snapped. "come on man, you know who else has been waiting months for something? Caitlyn – to go prom with her boyfriend."

Nate let out a breath through his nose and made a face.

"You know she's disappointed right now. They all are." Shane shot a look at Jason and Jason averted his gaze.

"The guilt trip is not going to work on me Shane." Nate answered and leaned forward. "The band comes first." He accented every word. "We all agreed on that."

"That was before we had girlfriends."

Nate sighed heavily. "Shane, I'm disappointed too. You don't think I want to be there with Caity? I do. And Jason wants to be there with Sierra. But you don't see us being sour pusses about it. This is our duty; I know that the girls understand that."

Shane shook his head slowly and turned his head to look out the window.

"Life isn't fair sometimes Shane. You're just gonna have to live with that. The girls will have a great time at their prom and we'll get our interview."

"Whoop-dee-doo." Shane remarked sarcastically, twirling one finger in the air.

Nate shot a look at him and shook his head. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. The limo was awkwardly silent for the rest of the ride.

They pulled into the parking lot of '4 Teens' magazine headquarters. The chauffer quickly got out and opened the door for them. Shane was the first one out and he stalked out and towards the building quietly. Nate and Jason got out soon after and seeing the nervous look on their drivers' face shot an apologetic look at him.

"He's in a bad mood." Nate explained referring to Shane. "He'll be better soon."

The chauffer nodded. "I'll be waiting for you right here Mr. Black."

Nate pursed his lips, furrowed his brow and then nodded. "Thank you." He looked at Jason and motioned his head for them to catch up to Shane.

Shane was waiting impatiently at the door for them.

"If you screw up this interview Shane, John will kill you." Nate hissed to him as he passed him to go into the building. Shane looked at Jason and Jason gave him a pleading look. Shane huphed quietly but his scowl disappeared. He let Jason pass him and he followed in after him.

They went up to the room they were instructed to go to and Nate approached the secretary at the desk. "Hello, I'm Nate Black of Connect 3; we're here for an interview with a Miss Jennifer Woods."

The secretary looked up and her eyes widened upon seeing the young band. She smiled brightly and bit her lip. "Oh yes of course," She giggled, "Take a seat, Miss Woods will be with your shortly."

Nate smiled at her, "Thank you."

The secretary giggled. "You're welcome."

Nate, Jason and Shane walked over to the nearest rows of chairs to sit and wait. Shane's eyes immediately drifted to the pile of magazines on the table next to him and he groaned when he saw an ad for prom dresses on the front cover of one. Nate turned to him and shot him a look.

"Sorry." Shane muttered and turned his gaze to the floor.

Not five minutes later, one of the doors opened and a young woman walked out dressed in a black skirt, red shirt and her hair pulled back in a pony tail. She smiled at them, "Connect 3?"

Nate and Jason rose from their seats to walk over to her and Shane slowly followed after them.

Nate held out his hand for her, "Hello I'm Nate Black."

Jennifer shook his hand with a smile. "Hello Nate."

Jason was the next to shake her hand, "Hi, I'm Jason!"

Jennifer laughed. "Hello Jason." She looked past them to Shane and smiled.

"And you must be the infamous Shane Gray."

Shane looked up and offered a small smile, shrugging. "Guilty."

Nate rolled his eyes and tried to cover for him. "He's in a bad mood, sorry."

"Aw," Jennifer frowned, furrowing her brow, "Why is that?"

"He had a date tonight." Jason piped in. "We all did actually. You see our girlfriends all go to the same school and it was their prom-"

"Jason!" Nate hissed quietly to shut him up and elbowed him in the side, causing him to let out a little 'oof' and earning a small glare from him.

Jennifer looked between them. "And you're disappointed that you didn't get to go?"

Shane nodded and Nate stepped in to say something. "Yes, but we all realize how important this interview is."

Jennifer hummed thoughtfully. "Wait one second." She walked behind the secretary's desk and behind her desk. "Claire, can you pull up tomorrow's schedule."

Claire clicked around on her keyboard and Jennifer leaned over her shoulder. She went over the list and then let out a small smile. "A ha. Thank you Claire." She walked out from behind the desk and back over to the boys who were looking at her curiously.

"I will tell you what. How does eight o clock tomorrow morning sound?"

All three boys' eyes widened. "You're rescheduling us?"

Jennifer nodded with a smile. "Being the helpless romantic that I am. I would hate for my boyfriend not to be there at a crucial moment like a prom. So, yes I am rescheduling you."

A bright smile spread across Shane's face. "Wow…thank you."

Jennifer waved her hand. "Don't thank me- just go and be with your girls. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

Shane grinned and hugged her gently, thanking her once more before running out of the door. Nate shook his head but smiled all the same and looked back at Jennifer. "Thank you, really. This means a lot to us."

Jennifer nodded and gave them a smile. "Just don't tell anyone." She winked. "I'm not usually this lenient. But I'll make an exception for you guys."

Nate smiled at her, shared a glance with Jason and then they both headed out the door after Shane.

* * *

For the first hour and a half of prom, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra spent most of the time on the dance floor. They didn't think they would have a good time without the boys but they soon almost forgot about them.

They had decided to take a break after getting too tired from dancing and they were sitting at a table just picking on some snacks that were at the tables, talking and laughing.

"Mitchie." Mitchie turned around when she heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw an attractive looking boy smiling down at her. He held out his hand for her. "Would you like to dance?"

Mitchie furrowed her brow and looked at Caitlyn and Sierra. They looked back at her and shrugged. Mitchie looked back to him and raised her eyebrows. "You know I have a boyfriend."

He smiled and shrugged. "It's just a dance."

Mitchie bit her lip and let out a breath. What could it hurt? "Sure." She rose from her seat and took the boys hand.

He led her out onto the dance floor and Mitchie then realized that a slower song had begun to play. She continued holding onto the boys hand and placed her other on his shoulder awkwardly while he placed his hand on her waist.

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. It was then that she noticed something. She did recognize this boy. His name escaped her but not his face. He hung around with Gina a lot.

She took a breath, "I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

He laughed warmly. "It's Cameron. Most people call me Cam though."

Mitchie nodded quietly and continued to stare Cam down. She was broken out of her trance when he started to speak.

"So, I don't mean to be offensive or anything, but if you have a boyfriend, why isn't he here?" Cam asked politely.

Mitchie bit her lip and sighed. "He…doesn't go to this school. He graduated already and he's in a band and he travels a lot."

"Oh." Cam gave her a sympathetic look. "That must suck."

Mitchie smiled and chuckled softly. "Yeah, it does suck."

Cam also laughed and they settled into silence for a couple more moments. Mitchie scanned the gymnasium for any signs of Gina. She spotted her and her friends sitting at a table across the room engrossed in conversation.

"Why aren't you dancing with Gina?" Mitchie asked turning back to Cam. She tried to sound innocent but her voice came out a little cold.

Cam made a face. "I don't like to associate with her anymore." He replied and shook his head. "She's…way too irritating." Mitchie smirked. "All she does is talk about you and your boyfriend."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I don't know who he is or anything. All she says is that you don't deserve him or something. She never shuts up about it. I've had enough. You seem happy with your boyfriend, that's all that should matter."

Mitchie smiled. "Yeah, I'm really happy with my boyfriend. He's really great." She found herself taking a step closer to Cam, now feeling more comfortable around him. He seemed sincere about not liking Gina anymore.

The two stayed silent for the rest of the song. Cam was a very nice boy and Mitchie began thinking that maybe he could be a new friend. When the song ended, she pulled away and was about to ask him to come sit with her at the table but he cut her off.

"How about another dance?"

Mitchie smiled softly. "Sure." She replied and held out her hand for him. But instead of taking her hand, Cam wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She gasped a bit and her eyes widened. She looked up at Cam and saw his eyes were closed. She swallowed and awkwardly placed both her hands on his chest and started to sway back and forth with him.

About thirty seconds into the song she heard Cam call her name. She looked up and saw his face dangerously close to hers.

"Yeah?" She whispered and the next thing she knew, Cam's lips were on hers. Her eyes widened and she stood shocked for a moment. Then when her brain snapped back to reality she shoved Cam away from her. "What the hell!" She exclaimed.

Cam smirked and reached out for her. "Mitchie…"

Mitchie took a step back and looked over her shoulder. She saw Gina and her friends looking directly at them and grinning evilly. She turned back to Cam and saw that he was still smirking. She had been set up. She quickly glanced over at her table and saw Caitlyn and Sierra staring at her in shock.

She felt her eyes well up with tears and shook her head at Cam. She clenched her jaw, slammed her foot down onto his as hard as she could and then took off in a run towards the doors.

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter should be up soon! So please review!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! Their prom dresses are in my profile if you want to see them since I suck at describing clothing. Haha :p**_

_**Shameless Plug: Attention to Twilight fans, for those of you who don't know, I started a Twilight story so please R&R that when you get a chance please! **_


	47. Chapter 46

_**A/N: EE! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad that all of you are still around and faithful reviewers! It made me happy to get my normal number of reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't worry, you won't be disappointed!**_

* * *

Mitchie's heels clicked against the wooden floor as she ran towards the gyms exit. She pushed the doors open blindly, tears blurring her vision. She crashed into somebody and their arms immediately went around her. She closed her eyes and started pounding her fists against their chest. "Let me go! Let me go!" She cried.

"Mitchie?" She stilled at the warm, familiar voice. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Shane staring down at her in concern. She felt a few tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She swallowed as she stared into the brown eyes of her boyfriend. She saw out of the corner of her eyes that Jason and Nate were on either side of Shane. What were they doing here? At that moment, she realized she didn't really care she was just glad that they were there.

Her lip started quivering however, when the memory of what just happened hit her. She could still feel Cam's lips on hers and whimpered quietly. For some reason, even though she knew deep in her heart that Cam kissed her, she still felt like it was cheating on Shane. She broke out of his grasp and ran past him down the hallway.

Shane furrowed his brow as he watched her run. "Mitchie?" He questioned more to himself, knowing she couldn't hear him. He turned to Nate and Jason and they gave him a clueless look.

Caitlyn and Sierra soon came bounding out of the doors calling Mitchie's name. They skidded to a stop when they saw the guys. Their eyes widened.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, Mitchie said you had an important interview you couldn't get out of." Caitlyn finished.

"Well luckily for us, Shane's bad attitude actually came in handy for us once. The interviewer felt bad that we couldn't be with you so she rescheduled us for tomorrow morning." Nate explained and then shrugged. "Its early but its nothing we're not used to."

Caitlyn would have smiled but with the current situation she couldn't. She saw Shane staring down the hallway with a concerned look on his face. "Shane?"

Shane looked her way. "What's wrong with Mitchie? She came out in tears and ran away from me."

Caitlyn bit her lip and looked at Sierra. Sierra returned her look and Caitlyn looked back at Shane. "I think you better go talk to her Shane. Alone."

Shane nodded and started to walk down the hallway trying to find Mitchie. He searched up and down the hallway and was dismayed when he couldn't find her anywhere.

Just as he was passing the girls bathroom, he heard a quiet sobbing. He approached the door and listened carefully, recognizing it as Mitchie. He made a face as he looked around. He didn't really want to go into the girls bathroom but he needed to comfort Mitchie. He only hoped Mitchie was the only girl in there. He pushed the door open and looked to his left and there was Mitchie sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest. He looked into the area with the stalls and saw no one there. He turned and locked the door so no one would come in and then walked over to Mitchie. He kneeled down beside her.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie whipped her head up with a gasp, too distracted by her own thoughts to notice that Shane had entered the room. She saw him staring at her with the same concerned look she had seen on him a minute before. She stared at him quietly, letting tears roll down her cheeks and breathing heavily. Shane took a seat next to her and reached out to take her hand, "Mitch, what's the matter?"

When Shane's hand brushed against hers, she tore her hand away from him and turned her gaze away. She felt too incredibly guilty to even touch the perfection that was Shane Gray.

She didn't even have to look at him to know that a hurt look had crossed his face. She could tell just by the way his body slumped just a little that he was hurt. "Mitch?" His hurt voice rang out. "Did I do something?" He questioned. "Are you mad at me for not coming earlier?"

Mitchie let out a shuddering breath and shook her head. He thought she was mad at him. He thought that he had done something wrong. How wrong he was. It was she who had done wrong; it was she that she was mad at.

"Mitchie, tell me." He urged pleadingly. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breathe and whimpered quietly. She felt Shane's arm slip behind her and around her and she didn't try to take it off that time. There would be no use. Instead she just gave in to his comfort and turned her face into his shoulder and cried quietly. Shane's other arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

Shane went through every possibility in his head to why Mitchie might be crying. He thought that maybe she and Caitlyn and Sierra had a fight. But he out ruled that option because if they did, they wouldn't have run after her looking just as concerned as he felt. The thought that he did something drifted through his head quickly but it passed, remembering that Mitchie said that it was not him who did something wrong. He went through a bunch of different options, silly things that girls would get upset about but decided against them almost immediately. Then it hit him like a slap in the face.

"Gina? Did Gina do this to you?" He asked and when Mitchie whimpered, he took that as a yes.

Shane's eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw. He let Mitchie cry against him for a minute or so more until she calmed down. Then he pulled back to look down at her. "What did she do to you Mitchie?"

Mitchie's lip quivered and she sniffled. "She….and…he…I…the dance…I didn't mean…I'm so sorry." She cried as she buried her face in his chest again.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Mitch, I don't understand. Please tell me what's going on."

Mitchie sniffled and she swallowed, lifted her head to look at Shane. "She set me up Shane. A boy he-he asked me to dance, I thought he was nice, he seemed really friendly but he wasn't and he-he kissed me Shane and I didn't want him to he just-"

"He kissed you?" Shane asked his expression unreadable.

Mitchie whimpered and more tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Shane! I didn't know he was going to, I should have expected it but I didn't and he just did it. Please don't be mad, please…"

Immediately both Shane's hands were on either side of her face, wiping her tears away. "Hey, hey, hey listen to me. Don't apologize; it's not your fault ok?" She lifted her head and locked eyes with him. She saw no trace of anger or hurt in his eyes just love and concern. "I'm not mad. I'm upset but not with you. With the jerk that did this to you."

"You're really not mad?" She asked her voice cracking.

"Not at you." He wiped her remaining tears away with his thumbs. "So, stop you're crying alright?" He offered her a small smile in attempt to get her to smile back. But she only nodded.

He frowned seeing she still looked upset. "What's bothering you Mitch?"

"I don't know." She muttered, leaving his embrace, bringing her knees up further to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Come on." He gave her an exasperated look. "I know you know that I know you better than that."

She took a deep breathe. "I feel…I feel like I've cheated on you." She whispered.

Shane's eyebrows rose. "That's what all these tears are for?"

Mitchie sniffed and nodded quietly.

A small smile formed his lips and he reached out and took her into his arms, shaking his head. "Oh Mitchie, my Mitchie." He kissed the top of her head. "You are a silly girl."

She turned her head to look at him with a questioning look.

"Mitchie, you didn't cheat on me. You didn't want that kiss. Gina set you up and she is an evil human being. I don't even know that she can be qualified as a human being." That earned a small smirk out of Mitchie and his smiled widened upon seeing it. "There we go, there's that Mitchie smile." She blushed softly and turned her face away, trying to hide her smile.

"Now I'm sure she is getting endless joy out of seeing you run out of there in tears. I'm sure she would also like to see me flipping out on you. However, I want to send her little twisted fantasies into the dirt. Now what do you say you wipe your tears, put a smile on your face and we walk back into that prom like nothing ever happened."

Mitchie looked back at him and smiled for a few seconds but then it faded and she shook her head. "I can't. I can't go back in there Shane. I can't see him, or her. I can't."

"Yes you can." He replied. "I know you can and besides, guaranteed, you walk in with me on your arm and no one will remember what happened."

She smirked at him through her tears. "Looks like Mr. Ego is acting up again."

Shane rolled his eyes playfully. "Mr. Ego is safely locked up in his cage I assure you. I was just stating a fact. With me, Nate and Jason in the room, no one will be able to remember what happened."

"You don't know that…"

Shane raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Apparently you've never been in a room with a hundred or so Connect 3 obsessed fans."

Mitchie stared at him a few moments her brow furrowed. "But Gina and Cam will remember and they're who I don't want to see."

"Cam?" Shane questioned.

A sad look crossed her features and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Oh."

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah."

Shane sighed quietly. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to Mitch but I really don't think you should spend your prom in the bathroom. I'll be by your side the whole night and so will Nate and Jase and Cait and Sierra. If you want I'll even tell them off."

Mitchie nodded quietly and wiped at her eyes. "I guess your right." She let out a breath. "I shouldn't let them ruin my night."

Shane smiled at her. "Exactly." He let go of her and rose to his feet offering her his hand. She gave him a small smile and placed her hand in his and stood up. She saw him smiling at her and her smile broadened.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and gasped.

"What is it?" Shane asked alarmed.

Mitchie let go of his hand and rushed towards the mirror and whined. "I look like a total disaster." Her mascara had fallen in black streaks with her tears and when she wiped the tears off her face it created black smudges across her face. "I look like I belong in a football game rather than a prom."

Shane laughed and walked over to her to stand behind her. He placed his hand on her waist and kissed the side of her head. "You look beautiful."

Mitchie cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you serious Shane? There are times when a guy is supposed to lie to his girlfriend about her appearance to not upset her. However this is not one of those times because no matter how you say it I know I look tragic. I have black splotches on my face, there is no way this looks attractive to you at all."

Shane laughed again and slid his arms around her. "The black splotches make you look adorable."

She gave him a look. "You're ridiculous."

"Do you want me to tell you to look tragic?" Shane asked incredulously.

"I would." Mitchie nodded.

"Well too bad." Shane answered. "I'm here to lift you up not bring you down." He kissed the side of her head. He then let go of her and walked over to the paper towel dispenser. He took out a few paper towels and walked back over to her. He wet the paper towels and started to wipe away the black from her face.

It took a minute or two for all the black to be washed clear and when he was done, Shane threw all of the dirty paper towels into the garbage and turned to Mitchie with a smile. "There, good as new."

Mitchie looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. "But now all my make up is gone."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Mitchie, you don't need make up to look beautiful." He placed his finger under her chin and turned her face so she would look at him. "Trust me baby, you look gorgeous."

Mitchie stared at him skeptically but then sighed and gave in. "Okay." She muttered.

"That's my girl." He took her hand with a smile. "Now let's go shock the hell out of your junior class."

Mitchie smiled but Shane back when he started to turn to leave. Shane gave her a questioning look but she didn't answer in words instead she leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Shane immediately responded, his arms slipping around her waist.

"You're the only one I want to kiss ever." She muttered against his lips. Shane smirked and kissed her again before pulling back and smiling at her. "Glad to hear it babe."

She smiled back at him and then walked with him to the door. She unlocked the door and walked into the hall way holding onto him. She saw a few girls standing near the doorway apparently waiting to get in and their eyes widened when they fell upon Shane.

Shane looked down at Mitchie, not paying attention to the girls, slipped an arm around her and continued to walk down the hallway ignoring the whispers of, "Oh my god. It's Shane Gray."

They met Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Sierra in the main lobby where they left them. Caitlyn and Sierra immediately ran over to Mitchie.

"Mitchie are you ok?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie smiled and nodded. "I'm fine guys, I talked with Shane, everything's fine."

Sierra nodded in relief. "Good." She was about comment on what happened but decided against it knowing that would cause Mitchie to get upset again.

Mitchie saw Nate and Jason standing there and that brought something to her attention. "Wait a minute, you guys aren't supposed to be here, not that I'm complaining but I thought you couldn't come."

Nate smiled softly and nodded. "You have grumpy pants to thank for that." He motioned to Shane who gave him a look. "The interviewer liked us and felt bad that we had to desert you guys so she rescheduled us for tomorrow."

"Grumpy pants?" Mitchie asked in amusement, casting a look at Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes. "I wanted to be with my girl there's nothing wrong with that."

Mitchie smiled and rested her head against his chest. "Nothing at all."

Caitlyn went to Nate's side and Sierra to Jason's.

"Alright Prince and Princess of Corny, what do you say we head into the prom?" Nate suggested.

Mitchie and Shane laughed and then nodded and walked towards the entrance to the gym. Mitchie tensed up when she looked into the gym but smiled when she felt Shane give her hand a squeeze. "It'll be alright." He whispered. She nodded, took a breath and then walked back into the gym with Shane at her side and Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Sierra right behind them.

Only a few people noticed them when they first walked in, most of the class being on the dance floor. But those few people were all it took to get it started. There were gasps and whispers of 'It's Connect 3' 'Connect 3 is here!' flew across the gym and soon everything, except the music, had stopped and was now staring at the six people who just entered the gym.

The girls who were obsessed with Connect 3 suddenly let out a simultaneous, ear piercing screech and ran towards the guys. The boys in the room and the girls who were not fans, rolled their eyes.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra all tightly held on to their boys' arm so as not to be pushed away by the rabid fan girls. The fans were squealing and reaching out for the boys asking for the autograph and telling them they loved them.

The boys pushed their way through the crowd of girls until they reached the DJ. Shane took Mitchie by the hand and walked up to behind the DJ's system. He pointed to microphone and yelled over the music, "Mind if I use this for a second?"

The DJ seemed to recognize him so he nodded and let Shane take over the microphone.

"Hello everyone." He spoke into the microphone and the room erupted into screams. He waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Can everyone settle down now please?" It took about a minute for the whole room to go quiet. "Thank you. Now I just want to let all of you know that Nate, Jason and I are not here to perform but to have a good time at prom like all of you."

There was a loud disappointed groan emitted from the crowd. "I know, I know. We will be starting our next tour next month so make sure you buy tickets!" The crowd erupted in more screams and Shane smiled. "Thank you." He said into the microphone and then pushed it away. He thanked the DJ, who nodded, and turned to Mitchie with a grin. "Shall we?"

Mitchie giggled. "We shall."

Shane pushed his way through the crowd of still screaming fans, still holding tight onto Mitchie's hand. When they got to an emptier corner of the dance floor, they started dancing to the up beat music. Soon Nate and Caitlyn and Jason and Sierra joined them.

All of them ignored the fans "accidentally" bumping into the guys as they danced. They danced through so many songs, they forgot how many there actually were. They only took a break when they were so tired they could barely move. Nate and Caitlyn sat next to each other as did Sierra and Jason but Mitchie chose her favorite place to sit. Shane's lap.

Shane let out an 'oof' as Mitchie plopped down on him but his arms immediately snaked around her middle. She looked over her shoulder to grin down at him and he returned the grin.

"So are you boys having fun?" Caitlyn asked while holding onto Nate's hand. Nate nodded once while Jason nodded enthusiastically with a grin.

"I'm sure you're used to these types of parties all the time." Sierra commented.

"Believe us Sierra, this is a whole lot better than celebrity parties." Nate said and Sierra's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

Shane nodded in agreement. "Most of the celebrities get drunk and are jerks. They get crazy and out of hand. This is a nice, formal, fun dance in a nice setting. Sure, we have to deal with crazy fans here but that's alright."

"And we're around you girls." Jason added. "Which is the best of all!"

Nate smiled and nodded. "How true, Jase, how true."

Mitchie during their little conversation scanned the gymnasium, watching her class mates dance. Her eyes fell upon Gina and her posse talking on the dance floor across from them. Gina looked her way and sent an evil glare and Mitchie tensed, gripping onto Shane's hands.

"What's the matter Mitch?" Shane whispered, as not to distract the rest of the table from their conversation.

"Gina." She muttered. "She's staring at us."

Shane peeked his head up over Mitchie's shoulders and looked across the dance floor to Gina and frowned. "Just ignore her."

Mitchie nodded and was just about to relax when Cam walked by. He turned his head slightly to the side to look at her and the corners of his lips perked up in a flirtatious manor. Mitchie glared at him, unintentionally squeezing the life out of Shane's hands.

"Mitch, hey Mitch." Shane called. "Easy on the death grip baby, what's going on?"

His words brought her back to attention and she released his hands, putting her own hands together. "Cam." She muttered under breath.

She felt Shane go tense beneath her and she could practically see the cold look on his face. "Where?"

"Two o' clock." Mitchie replied quietly and Shane looked over her right shoulder and a little to the right and saw a tall blonde boy facing towards the crowd.

"The blonde one?"

Mitchie nodded once and then felt Shane wriggle beneath her. "Excuse me Mitchie."

She lifted herself off of Shane's lap and stared at him questioningly as he rose to his feet. "Shane what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what a good boyfriend should do. I'm standing up for you and I'm going to give that Cam guy a piece of my mind." Shane explained, rolling up his sleeves.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she grabbed his wrists. "Shane, please, no I don't want you to fight."

Shane gave her a small, reassuring smile. "Mitch, I assure you there will be no physical fighting involved. The sleeve rolling was just for effect."

Mitchie sighed in relief and smiled at him. He winked at her, kissed her forehead and then walked over to Cam.

"Where's Shane going?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie turned seeing four pairs of eyes focused on her.

"He's going to tell off the jerk who kissed me."

"Someone kissed you?" Nate exclaimed.

"Other than Shane?" Jason added.

Nate rolled his eyes. "No Jase, Shane's going to go tell himself off."

Jason opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it and narrowed his eyes at Nate. "I was just asking Nate."

"Although that would be pretty funny." Caitlyn added with a smirk.

Mitchie gave her a look and then rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Shane.

Shane approached the blonde boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Cam whirled around, studied Shane for a moment and then smiled, "Hey, you're Shane Gray right?"

Shane pursed his lips. "Yeah, that's me." He replied coolly.

"That's awesome dude, my sister loves you! She has posters all over her walls." Cam explained.

Shane narrowed his eyes slightly. Was this guy playing dumb or did he really not know that he was Mitchie's boyfriend? He must have seen Shane come in with Mitchie and spend the last forty five minutes with her.

Despite Shane's cold stare, Cam kept up his innocent 'my-sister-is-such-a-big-fan' smile.

"So," Shane crossed his arms over his chest, trying to sound like he was going to make normal conversation, "Do you normally kiss other guys girlfriends?"

Cam's eyebrows shot up. "What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"I think you damn well heard me."

Cam furrowed his brow and shifted his body weight, turning a questioning glance on Shane. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Does the name Mitchie sound familiar to you?"

Realization spread across Cam's face. "Oh Mitchie, yeah, of course sure. So you're her boyfriend? Well man, it was nothing, come on, it was just a little kiss." That conniving smirk formed on his face again as he leaned in closer to Shane, "And come on, Mitchie is a total hottie."

Shane's eyes narrowed further and he huphed. "Mitchie is very attractive yes but we both know that's not the real reason you kissed her."

"And what reason would that be?" Cam asked bemused.

"Your little friend over there," He pointed over his shoulder to where Gina was standing, "Gina, sent you. I don't know details but I do know the main reason behind it was to hurt Mitchie and split me and Mitchie up." Shane lowered his arms to his side and clenched his hands up in fists at his side glaring up at Cam. Cam was a few inches taller than Shane but Shane still looked intimidating. "Don't try to deny it because we all know its true. I don't know what Gina has against Mitchie but I want you to tell her to quit it." He hissed. "Nothing in the world is ever going to separate me and Mitchie. I love her and she loves me, that's all there is to it." He clenched his jaw. "I would say more but I don't want to waste my time with a low life like your self. But I'm just going to say one more thing." He stuck his finger out and poked it into Cam's chest. "If I ever hear that you so much as touch her, you will regret the day you ever heard the name Shane Gray. Got it?"

Cam raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Got it."

Shane growled. "I'm serious, Mitchie doesn't deserve what you and your friends are dishing out to her. But I assure you, if this continues, I will fight fire with fire." Shane hissed.

"I will relay the message." Cam responded.

Shane growled quietly and kept a warning glare on him as he backed away and towards the table. Cam smirked then turned around and disappeared into the crowd of people. Shane kept his stern gaze on the spot for a few more seconds and then turned and went back to the table.

"How'd it go?" Mitchie asked nervously.

Shane slipped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I told them to leave you alone. Hopefully they will."

Mitchie slipped her arm around him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

Shane nodded and kissed the top of her head softly. "Anytime."

The prom continued on more happily after that. Gina and Cam and the rest of them stayed on the opposite of the gym with not one look in their direction. After about fifteen minutes, the six friends got up to dance again.

They danced until the last few minutes of the prom when the DJ spoke. "Alright, this is for all you couples out there." He pressed a button and Christina Aguilera's 'I Turn to You' came drifting out of the speakers.

"Would you like to dance?" Shane asked, placing one hand behind his back and extending the other towards her. Mitchie grinned and placed her hand in his. "I would love to."

He grinned back and led her out onto the dance floor. Mitchie slipped her arms around his neck and he slipped his arms around her middle and they rested their foreheads against each others. Before she closed her eyes Mitchie saw Nate and Caitlyn, Jason and Sierra as well as all the other couples that were in her grade walk out onto the dance floor.

She hummed contentedly as she swayed to the music and when it got to the chorus she started to sing along, "And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top, you're always there giving me all you've got. For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on, for everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you."

She opened her eyes and when she locked eyes with Shane, a familiar warmth filled her heart. His eyes were bright and shining with love. He leaned forward and pressed the side of his face to hers as he continued the song in his soft, calming voice, "When I lose the will to win I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. I can do anything cuz your love is so amazing cuz your love inspires me. And when I need a friend you're always on my side giving me faith taking me through the night."

Mitchie smiled brightly and rested her head on his shoulder as they both listened to the chorus of the song, listening to the lyrics. Shane was her shield, her friend, her strength. She knew no matter what, Shane would always be there for her and she could turn to him.

When the bridge started, Shane unhooked Mitchie's arms from around his neck and started to twirl her under his arm and around his body. And when the music was building up to get to the chorus again he dipped her low and then brought her back up when the music hit its high, spinning her around until he wrapped his arms around her waist again to hold her steady. She was staring up at him with a glazed look in her eyes and then slowly but surely wrapped her arms around his neck again.

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you _

The song ended but the couple was unaware of almost the entire gymnasium staring at them. In fact they were in their own little world, on cloud 9, with no one else around them.

Mitchie smiled, closing her eyes, resting her forehead against Shane's. What might have started out as the worst prom of her life, turned out to be the best. And it was all thanks to the Pop Star who just pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/n: Smitchie goodness all around! I hope you enjoyed!**


	48. Chapter 47

_**A/N: Omg...I am a horrible person. I promised I wouldn't do that 'long time to update' thing again and I did. I am sooo sorry!! And not to be the bearer of bad news BUT, after this chapter there are only two chapters left of this story. But never fear the sequel will be coming after that! **_

_**So this chapter idea came to me when I was at the Beach, so even though I didn't get my butt on my laptop and write, I was thinking up ideas in my head while at the beach with my friends. So that has to count for something right?**_

_**Sorry again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_

It was now a week before a school ended and a beautiful Saturday morning. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra were seated in Mitchie's living room, practically falling asleep. The six of them had planned to go to the Beach for the past week and they cleared it with all their parents. They also decided to get there as soon as the beach opened so there wouldn't be people there when they first got there, so the guys could have a little peace and quiet before their fans started to notice they were there. The Beach opened at eight o'clock and it took an hour to get to the Beach from where the girls lived.

So the girls got up at 6:30 to be ready for the boys to pick them up at 7:00. All three of them didn't like the fact that they had to get up as early as they did on school days on a Saturday.

"I can't believe you got me up this early." Caitlyn groaned as she rested her head on Mitchie's lap.

"You got yourself up this early." Mitchie mumbled and then yawned.

"Remind me why we're up this early again." Sierra leaned her head against Mitchie's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Because, we want to get a good spot on the Beach." Mitchie answered. "AND not get attacked by fan girls as soon as we get there."

"Oh yeah." Sierra mumbled sleepily and snuggled into Mitchie's side more.

"Why are you guys acting like you've never gotten up this early?" Mitchie asked.

"Because we've never gotten up this early on a SATURDAY." Caitlyn replied.

Mitchie hummed in response and rested her head back. All the girls were so tired they didn't hear Connie walk into the room.

"Are you sure you girls are up to going to the beach?" Connie chuckled, looking at the girls in amusement. "You look ready to pass out."

They all opened their eyes and Mitchie nodded. "We can make it. I'm sure once we get to the beach, we'll wake up."

Not two seconds later a knock sounded at the door. Connie left the room to go answer it and a few moments later she came back with Shane, Nate and Jason in tow.

All the girls immediately sat up when they saw the boys and their eyes widened. Shane was wearing a black and white striped bathing suit that came to just above his knees and a black wife beater. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, making his arm muscles evident and he held a lazy smirk on his face. Nate was wearing a red bathing suit with a white stripe on either side of his legs. He was also wearing a white wife beater and his arm muscles could also be seen. Jason was wearing a navy blue swim suit with ducks printed on them and a navy blue wife beater to match. The muscles in his arms were also very prominent.

Among the three boys, Jason looked the most awake. He had a bright grin on his as he waved to the girls.

The girls stood up and walked over to their respective boyfriends greeting them with a good morning.

"You girls all ready?" Shane asked, putting an arm around Mitchie.

"We're ready." They all replied, suddenly looking a bit more awake.

As they were leaving, Mitchie rolled her eyes at her mother's call after them, "Don't forget to put suncreen on!"

"Ok Mom!" Mitchie called back to her mother who was waving after them. They all slid into the limo.

"I thought you wanted to remain inconspicuous?" Caitlyn asked once they got in the limo.

"Yeah," Sierra said, "taking your personal limo with the liscence plate 'Connect3' is not really gonna help people not know you're there."

Shane shrugged. "That's why we're going early. And why not use the assets when we have it."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You spoiled popstars."

"It's not that we HAVE to take the limo. Then we would be spoiled. But come on, you have to admit that arriving to a beach in a limo is cool." Shane explained, glancing at Mitchie.

Mitchie pondered that thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "I guess that's true."

"Told ya." Shane remarked and smugly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and whacked him with her towel.

"Hey!" He protested, his voice squeaking.

The five of them all turned to look at him with amused looks.

He narrowed his eyes at them. "Shut up." He mumbled. "I've only been up for an hour, my voice hasn't woken up yet."

Nate, Jason, Mitchie, Sierra and Caitlyn all exchanged looks with each other.

"Sure Shane, blame it on that." Nate commented.

Shane narrowed his eyes further and he kicked him in the shin.

Nate's hands flew to his shin as he hissed. "Shane!"

Shane cocked an eyebrow. "It's your fault."

"You didn't have to _kick_ me!"

Shane shrugged. "You know very well that my voice matured when I was sixteen."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Apparently only being up for an hour dissipates your sense of humor as well."

Shane opened his mouth to come back at him but Mitchie placed her hand on his leg. "Boys, settle down. We don't need you two fighting."

"He started it!" Nate and Shane exclaimed, pointing at each other.

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at them. "What are you two five?"

Shane crossed his arms and sunk back into his seat, grumbling to himself. Nate rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other and gave a silent nod.

"Shane." "Nate." They both said at the same time. Shane glanced up at Mitchie through his eye lashes and Nate turned his head to look at Caitlyn, while Jason and Sierra watched on anxiously.

"I want you both to apologize, shake hands and make up." Caitlyn instructed.

Nate and Shane looked at each other with narrowed eyes. Then they both sighed and extended their hands at the same time towards each other.

"Sorry Nate." "Sorry Shane."

They shook hands a few times and then let their hands fall at the their sides. Mitchie and Caitlyn grinned in victory and snuggled up to their boyfriends.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Mitchie asked, resting her head on Shane's shoulder.

"I guess not." He replied. "Either way, it was just another one of our stupid guy fights."

Nate nodded in agreement. "By the time we got to the beach we both would have been over it."

"I'm guessing this happens quite a lot." Mitchie commented, directing it at Jason.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. All the time." He shrugged. "Usually it involves me though."

"That's not true Jase." Shane said. "Nate and I get into our share of stupid arguments."

"Usually because Shane turns into lover boy." Nate responded shooting a pointed look at Shane. He gave him a look and tightened his hold on Mitchie who was now beat red. "Hey, I've gotten better."

Nate shrugged. "I suppose..."

Shane narrowed his eyes playfully. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you've never said her name in your sleep before last night."

Shane's eyes widened as did Mitchie's. Mitchie's cheeks flushed again and she glanced shyly up at Shane.

Jason's smirk matched Nate's.

"I...talk in my sleep?" Shane asked tensely.

"Not usually." Nate replied with a small shrug, the smirk still on his face. "But last night you did. Mentioned Mitchie's name quite a few times."

"I don't know if that's sweet or creepy." Caitlyn commented and Shane shot a look at her.

"I think it's sweet." Sierra spoke up. "Dreams are made of what your subconscious is telling you...what was on your mind that day or right before you fell asleep. If someone is dreaming about you that meant they were thinking about you that day, if not right before they fell asleep."

"We already know Shane thinks about Mitchie 24/7 so it shouldn't be a surprise." Nate commented and Shane's irritated look was back on Nate.

"What?" Nate asked innocently. "Don't act like a mush and we won't say anything."

"I can't help it if I'm in love." Shane answered back and Mitchie smiled, snuggling into his side.

"Prime example of what I mean by 'lover boy'."

Shane rolled his eyes and only kissed the top of Mitchie's head in response.

* * *

Just as predicted the beach was practically empty. There must have been two or three other cars in the huge parking lot. The limo pulled into one of the spots and they all practically jumped out of the limo.

Mitchie faced the ocean, spread out her arms and inhaled deeply. The breeze blew all around her and blew her hair all around shoulders. When she reopened her eyes she saw all her friends staring at her. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "What? I like the smell of the ocean..."

Caitlyn, Sierra and Jason all laughed while Shane and Nate smirked. Shane walked over to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"We all ready?" Caitlyn asked.

"Almost." Nate walked around to the back of the limo and popped the trunk and pulled out a giant bag. He shut the trunk and walked back over to them, holding up the bag with a grin. "Beach party."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Geez Nate what do you have in there?"

"Nate always comes prepared." Shane commented and Nate nodded proudly in agreement.

"I've got a couple of sheets to lay out, I can see you brought your own towels but I brought some extras. I've got some snacks and some bread and coldcuts for lunch. A few bottles of sunscreen and," He unzipped the bag and pulled out, "six pairs of sunglasses." He handed them off to each one of them.

They each put them on. The girls knew that part of the reason they guys wore the glasses was because they needed some kind of a disguise. And though sunglasses didn't do much, it was at least better than nothing.

"Wow, you really do come prepared." Sierra commented.

Nate shrugged. "Someone has to do it. If I left everything up to these two jokers," he pointed to Shane and Jason, "Everything would be forgotten."

Shane instead of getting offended, agreed to that. "That is true. Jason would bring his ducks and I-"

"Would bring your ego." Nate finished for him.

Shane shot a look at him and Nate shrugged in response.

Jason's face lit up as he gasped. "Nate did you bring the ducks?!"

Nate opened his mouth to reply but Jason stole the bag from him, and began searching through it. He shoved it back into Nate's arms a moment later, pouting.

"Jase, you can't bring your ducks to the beach, they would get all sandy and you'd probably lose them in the ocean." Nate explained.

Jason considered that for a few moments and then nodded. "I guess that's true."

"So can we go now, _please_?" Caitlyn asked, throwing her arms in the direction of the ocean.

Nate closed up the bag, slipped it over his shoulder and then took Caitlyn's hand. "Let's go."

They all headed across the parking lot and towards the beach. Once they reached the sand, the girls took off their shoes and walked barefoot through the warm sand. They wandered the beach for a good spot and found one not too far away from the lifeguard's stand.

They laid out the sheets and towels. None of them were surprised when Jason laid out a towel that matched his bathing suit.

Mitchie took off the shorts and T-shirt that covered her bikini. She went to grab for the sunscreen when she caught Shane staring directly at her. She couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses so she couldn't read his expression. She immediately felt self conscious and bit her lip. "What?" She asked shyly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Shane repeated and shook his head slowly. "No, there is absolutely nothing wrong." He whispered, his voice distant. She could see his eyebrows rise as he shook his head again. "You are....stunning."

Mitchie blushed heavily and briefly glanced down at herself. She didn't think she had the best body in the world. She normally didn't even wear these types of bathing suits but Caitlyn managed to convince her. She said that she would have Shane drooling. And the way he continued to look at her, she didn't doubt that he eventually would start drooling.

She mumbled a thanks and went for the sunscreen again. But Shane grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him which caused her to let out a small squeak. She landed directly on his lap and she stared up at him. Through her dark shades she looked through his and finally saw his eyes. He was smiling that favorite smile of hers, the one that reached his eyes and made his eyes light up. His arms tightened around her and brought his lips down to meet hers. She responded immediately, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Hey lover birds." Caitlyn called after about a minute and they still hadn't parted. The couple reluctantly parted at the sound of their friend's voice which has brought them back to the real world. Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder and his strong arms still held her lovingly against him.

Mitchie rolled her eyes but smiled at Caitlyn's 'I told you so' look. Mitchie looked around and saw that Jason and Sierra weren't anywhere in sight. Nate was standing on the other side of the blankets, his hands folded behind his back.

"Hey, where did Jase and Sierra go?" Mitchie asked looking around for her friends.

"To the water." Caitlyn replied with a smirk. "You two were too busy to notice anything."

Mitchie blushed, grinned sheepishly and Shane smirked.

"So are you two going to come or just make out the whole time?" Nate asked.

Mitchie shot him a look and then turned to look at Caitlyn, asking her a silent question. Caitlyn nodded in persmission, Mitchie smirked, kissed Shane's face and pulled herself out of Shane's arms. She stood up and gave Nate an evil grin and Nate's eyes widened.

"Mitchie...what are you doing?"

Mitchie only continued to walk slowly toward him and Nate walked backwards at the same pace.

"Mitchie, don't."

A mischevious glint appeared in her eyes and she crouched down like she was about to pounce. She bounced up into a run towards Nate.

"No!" He cried and started off in a run. Mitchie chased him around the blanket with Shane and Caitlyn watching in amusement. Nate then headed towards the water and Mitchie followed him.

He went splashing into the water and screeched, "Cold! Cold!" He was about to turn to run back out when Mitchie jumped on his back. The force and surprise of it sent them both crashing into the water. Jason and Sierra were laughing when they broke the surface. Nate spluttered out the water in his mouth and stumbled to his feet, only to be knocked over to by another wave. Mitchie was laughing when she hit the surface and her laughter only increased when she saw that. Caitlyn's laughter soon broke the silence and they saw her standing where the waves broke the sand. Shane was standing more up the beach with a grin on his face.

Nate shot a glare at Mitchie once he regained his balance. He swished his wet curls out of his face and stalked towards the beach. He froze when he saw Shane grinning at him.

"Shane..."

Shane's grin broadened and in one fluid motion he took off his shirt and Mitchie's breath caught in her chest at the sight of his bare chest.

"Shane don't you dar-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Shane had already bolted forward and into the water. Nate held up his arms in attempt to protect his face from the splashing but that gave Shane the opportunity he needed. Shane leaned down, wrapped his arms around his friend's waist and tackled him back down into the water, just as a wave crashed over them.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Jason and Sierra broke out into another round of laughter and it only continued as Shane and Nate continued to push and shove each other in the water.

Nate finally managed to push Shane under a wave and made his escape. He ran out of the water and stood on the dry part of the beach, his arms crossed over his chest. Shane coughed as he stood up, shaking the wet hair out of his face. The two stared at each other and then Shane called to him over the roaring waves, "This is not over Nathaniel!"

"You just try and get me Gray!" Nate called back and raised two fingers in the air, pointed to his own eyes and then pointed to Shane, then back to his in a "Im watching you" motion.

Shane pointed back at him and nodded once and a wave crashed against his back. He then turned around to face Mitchie, Caitlyn, Sierra and Jason who were trying to contain their laughter.

* * *

It wasn't too long before people started showing up. Nate had eventually joined them back in the water, staying away from both Shane and Mitchie. No one seemed to notice them mainly because they were in the water, being tackled by and going under waves.

They stayed in the water for about an hour before heading back to the blanket to take a break. They all laid their towels out and laid down on top of them. The couples laid next to each other and joined their hands together.

Mitchie lifted her head and giggled when the radio playing from a few blankets over started playing 'Burnin' Up'.

Shane grumbled and buried his head in his arms. He was indifferent by then to hearing Connect 3's songs on the radio but Mitchie never tired of it. It was only at times like this when she heard their song on the radio or saw their picture in a magazine that she was reminded how famous they were. She sat up and noticed Caitlyn and Sierra both had the same smiles on their faces, knowing they felt the same way she did. But Nate and Jason weren't affected just like Shane.

But the girls at the next blanket were. They started squealing when the song started and were now singing along to it, totally oblivious to the three stars who were not ten feet away from them.

"Come on guys, sing along." Mitchie instructed and then started to sing along with the radio.

Shane lifted his head to look at her. "Are you insane?" He asked lowly. "If we start singing, they will hear us and we will have no peace and quiet anymore."

Caitlyn shrugged. "It was your idea to come to a public beach, Pop Star." She told him, popping 'p' in pop.

"Hey!" Shane cried, rolling over to look at Caitlyn. "Only Mitchie is allowed to call me that."

Mitchie's face brightened. "Really? I thought you hated it when I call you Pop Star."

He nodded, turning on his back and looking at her. "Well its only bearable when you say it. Anyone else I won't tolerate."

"Fine, then we'll just sing." Caitlyn said, going back to the former conversation. "Come in Si!" She sat up and began to sing along to the chorus. Mitchie grinned and Sierra sat up, grinning as well and they all joined them.

"Oh God." Shane muttered and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his head.

Nate briefly glanced over to the girls and saw them glancing their way. "Are you crazy?" He hissed to Caitlyn. "Now you've got their attention!"

"Got whose attention?!" Jason exclaimed, popping up.

Nate slapped his forehead as they all heard a loud gasp.

"Fantastic." Shane muttered and let out a heavy sigh.

"What'd I do?" Jason asked innocently seeing the frustration on his bandmates faces.

"Look behind you Jase." Nate muttered and Jason turned around. The three girls who were singing before stood frozen, staring wide eyed at them. He turned back to the group and pointed over his shoulder. "Are they alright? They look a little stunned." He looked back to the girls and called to them, "Are you alright?"

Nate reached over and pinched his leg.

"Ow!" Jason screeeched and turned back to frown at Nate. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Nate hissed back. "I know we've been a little lacking in the fame business recently but we're still famous, and now you've gone and blown our cover!"

Jason's eyes widened behind his shades. "Oops."

"Yeah." Shane muttered, propping himself up on his elbow. "Oops."

They all looked over to the girls who looked like they were debating whether or not to go over to them. One of the girls was pushed forward by the other two and she turned back to give them a sour look and then walked forward slowly.

"Um hi." She greeted shyly. "This might sound a little weird but me and my friends were just wondering...Are you Shane, Nate and Jason from Connect 3?"

Shane sat up as did Nate. There was no use denying it now. "We are."

She let out a small gasp and her face brightened. "Oh My God no way." She muttered. "I love you guys so much! You are like my favorite band, I've gone to like every concert in this area and I've even driven out of state to see you guys in concert. I have every CD, you are truly amazing. Like Oh My God, what are you doing hanging out in Jersey?"

Mitchie, Sierra and Caitlyn looked surprised by how much came out of that girls mouth but Shane, Nate and Jason looked like it was a normal every day thing for them, which it kind of was.

"We're hanging with friends." Shane answered and the girl's eyes widened even further from having Shane directly talk to her. She looked to Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra and studied them for a minute as if trying to pin point if she knew them from somewhere. Which of course, she did not.

"Would you like a picture or an autograph or something?" Nate asked.

She grinned and ran over to her blanket, squealed with her friends and the three of them returned with towels and cameras in hand.

"I'm Kelly by the way." The fan who approached them said. "These are my friends Rebekah and Jamie." She motioned to the girls beside her and they waved hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you all." Nate told them, taking each of their towels signing it (apparently in his big tote bag he also carried Sharpie's. "Always got to be prepared." He later explained.) and then handed it off to Shane who handed it off to Jason after he was done.

Then they asked Mitchie to take the picture with them. They each got a single shot with the three boys and then the group shot.

"Thank you, oh my god thank you soo much!" Kelly told them as they made their way back to the blanket. Rebekah and Jamie followed suit in thanking the boys.

"Our pleasure." Shane replied waving at them.

After that, more fans started to notice them and came over asking for autographs and pictures. A couple of girls even had the nerve to sit down on the blanket and strike up a conversation like they've been friends forever. When that would happen, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra would try to wait patiently in the sand a foot away from the blankets. Shane, Nate and Jason would send them apologetic looks. Nate finally had to tell them to leave, in the most polite way he could of course. It was him who then suggested to go back into the water.

That made it a little better but not so much. Girls would purposely accidentally bump into one of the boys and some would follow them into the water.

When Shane had finally had enough of girls following him, even in the water, he swam up behind Mitchie, wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go. Mitchie who had been not able to even go near him for the past few hours was delighted and milked the contact for all it was worth. She didn't care who was looking, she would occasionally kiss his cheek and his shoulder. She couldn't deny she loved the feeling of his naked chest pressed up against her back.

She even loved the envious looks she was getting from his fans.

She saw the girls with the cameras. She knew they were taking pictures of them together and by that night, they would be all over the internet. And she had decided that she didn't really care anymore. In just a two short weeks she would be leaving to go on tour with Connect 3. Millions of people would know her name. And some part of her since the moment she agreed to be Shane's girlfriend, wanted to shout it from the mountain tops that she was Shane's. And now she would finally have the chance, the whole world would know that Shane Gray was no longer single. They wouldn't like it and they would probably still flirt with him and chase after him but they would at least know that he wasn't single.

After about another hour or so in the water, Shane, Nate and Jason braved the land again. They weren't really surprised to see girls posing on their towels and taking pictures with their stuff. Of course once they saw the boys, they high tailed it out of there.

They made their lunch and thankfully the fans had enough decency not to bother them while eating.

Caitlyn dug through Nate's bag and gasped and pulled out a shovel, grinning wildly. "Who wants to be buried in the sand?"

She and Nate both looked directly towards Shane. Shane's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, absolutely not, you are not burying me in sand."

"Oh come on."

"No." He stated sternly.

"Ooh I do!" Jason cried sitting up. "I wanna be buried in the sand!"

Caitlyn grinned, "Alright."

She went over to a spot not covered by the blanket and stared digging. When she got deep enough for Jason to sit in she called him over. He happily bounded over and sat in the hole. Then they all took turns pushing the sand back over him until only his head showed.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra all took out their camera's and took a picture. And continued to take pictures as Nate and Shane took turns pretending to hit Jason over the head with a shovel. And then took a picture of Sierra pretending to find just a head in the sand with a scared look on her face. They all pretended to ignore the fans also taking pictures.

While Caitlyn, Nate and Sierra continued to mess around with Jason's head, Shane and Mitchie went off by themselves. They sat themselves a little ways from the shore and just sat hand in hand watching the waves crash.

Shane took Mitchie's camera and held it out in front of them. They both grinned at the camera and he snapped the picture. The next picture was Shane kissing her cheek, the one after that kissing her lips.

Mitchie drew a heart in the sand and linked their hands together and placed them in the shape of the heart. After they took that picture, Shane let go of her hand and wrote 'I love you' in the heart.

Mitchie felt her heart swell at the words. She looked over to Shane with a grin on her face and saw the same grin on his face. She reached for his hand, he gladly took it and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked back at the water.

For a while they just sat there, not saying a word just perfectly to stay in each other's presence.

Suddenly Jason came running past them, spraying them with sand. "Hey!" They both cried as they watched him run into the water. Nate, Caitlyn and Sierra came running up behind him and stopped right near Mitchie and Shane, laughing their heads off.

"What happened?" Mitchie asked.

"Jason saw a seagull decided he wanted to make friends with it and called it over." Nate started to explain.

"He thought Jason's hair was a snack!" Sierra finished, trying to control her laughter.

Shane grinned and laughed. "PLEASE say you got that on camera."

Nate held up his digital camera with a grin. "Can you say 'YouTube'?"

"Aw Nate don't!" Mitchie said. "That'll embarrass him."

Shane shook his head in protest. "Jason's the type to laugh at himself when he does something stupid. He'll probably go home and watch it a million times."

Jason approached them dripping wet but sand free with a pout, rubbing his head. "That Bird didn't like me."

Sierra walked over to his side and slid her arms around him. "It's okay Jase, I still like you."

Jason's face lightened up and he wrapped his arms around her. He looked overhead to a seagull flying and yelled up to him, "See you stupid bird! SIERRA likes me!"

Sierra giggled and rested her head against his chest.

"Are you okay Jase?" Shane asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"That's good." Mitchie said with a small smile. Suddenly she jumped when Shane yelped from beside her. She turned and saw Shane jumping to his feet and Nate laughing behind him.

"You did NOT just do that!" Shane cried and Nate grinned.

"Oh I believe I did."

Shane narrowed his eyes and started after Nate.

"Pay back Shane! Payback!" Nate called behind him as Shane chased him.

"What'd he do?" Mitchie asked turning to a smirking Caitlyn.

"Put sand in his hair." Caitlyn replied laughing again when Shane caught up to Nate and pushed him into the sand. Shane went to run away but Nate grabbed his ankle and Shane went toppling to the ground. Unfortunately for them they decided to play their little revenge game in front of a fans blanket. And when Shane fell he landed right next to the young fan. So the young fan started squealing at the both of them being so close while Nate and Shane wrestled each other. Shane took a fist full of sand and dumped it right on top of Nate's hair.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and just waited until they were done being boys.

A few minutes later, Shane and Nate came trudging back covered in sand with scowling faces.

Caitlyn took one look at the boys and then looked at Mitchie and Sierra. "I think its time to go."

Mitchie nodded in agreement. "I think you're right."

Shane and Nate looked at each other and huffed.

* * *


	49. Chapter 48

_**A/n: My apologies! I don't know what happened and why it took me almost a year to update! But here I am and I have just learned that this story has been nominated for an indieCR award! WHAT? You guys are amazing for nominating me! I feel like I'm going to cry!

* * *

**_

"_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now gonna let the shine on me!" _Six voices, four of which were musically inclined, two of which were not, sang loudly at the top of their lungs. _"Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be. This is me!" _

The six teenager collapsed into a fit of laughter as the song ended. The Connect 3 boys plus Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra were all sitting in the back of the boys' limo headed to a special place: Camp Rock.

Mitchie had went last year and so had Shane but neither of them knew each other so they were excited to actually be at camp with each other. Caitlyn was excited to be going back and since Shane's uncle is the owner of the camp they allowed Sierra to come in if they taught her how to play an instrument. So the few weeks before camp, Jason sat down with Sierra and taught her the basics of guitar. She managed to pick it up pretty quickly. Nate was still young enough to attend the camp so he along with Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Sierra are enrolled in the camp and Shane and Jason will be teaching.

Needless to say, they were all extremely excited to be together. It was also the last free summer that they had together before Mitchie went on tour. She was going to start out as an opening act for Connect 3 but after that tour was over, John was starting to plan another tour of her very own. Since Caitlyn was Mitchie's right hand lady, she was an automatic in for the tour and after Mitchie begged a little bit, John allowed Sierra to come along as well. They were informed that they they'd be getting their very own tour bus because sharing one with the boys would be highly inappropriate. They didn't care, they were excited that they got their very own tour bus.

It still had yet to be made but it would be done in a few week when camp ended so they'd go on a small tour before school started.

Mitchie's album was still in the works but they released 'This is me' with Shane's contribution as her first single. The ratings and downloads off of iTunes were phenomenal. Mitchie claimed it was because Shane was in the song but Shane proved her wrong by showing her the user comments about the song. Shane claimed she was in denial about how amazing she was but he knew that it was all surreal for her. When their first album had gone platinum he felt he was in a dream.

"How much longer until we get there?" Sierra bounced up and down uncharacteristically. As her friends watched her they knew that her boyfriend must have rubbed off on her.

"Not too much longer." Shane answered with a laugh. "Maybe fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Sierra grinned, still bouncing. "This is so exciting. I've never been to a camp before."

"You went to China last summer and you're excited about summer camp?" Mitchie asked incredulously.

Sierra rolled her eyes. "China is...China but I had no one there! Sure, I can speak their language and communicate with them fluently but I have my own friends. Nothing ever beats good ol' American summer camp."

"Believe me, summer camp isn't all its cracked up to be." Mitchie responded and Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean? I thought you love Camp Rock?" Shane asked.

"I do." Mitchie nodded. "I do love Camp Rock its just...I don't like the people."

Shane raised an eyebrow and Caitlyn explained further, "Two words: Tess Tyler."

"Who's Tess Tyler?" Sierra asked.

"She's a no good, back stabbing, lying, cheating, daughter-of-a-popstar-so-she-thinks-she's-a-queen, spoiled brat." Caitlyn seethed, her face turning slightly red.

Mitchie placed her hand over her friend's and rubbed it slightly to calm her down.

"Is that the girl who tried to hit on me last summer?" Shane asked. "She kept saying we were perfect for each other because her mother was TJ Tyler and it'd be good publicity."

"That's her." Mitchie and Caitlyn answered in unison.

"I think I remember her." Nate replied. "She wouldn't give me the time of day before we started the band but when we came back to visit she was totally all over me."

"That's totally like Tess." Caitlyn scoffed, rolling her eyes. "She'll do anything to boost up her reputation."

"That's disgusting." Sierra remarked.

"Tell me about it." Mitchie answered. "She almost totally ruined my summer last year."

"No offense Mitch," Caitlyn looked at her hesitantly, "But you kind of put yourself into that."

"I know." Mitchie sighed. "But if I didn't feel pressured by Tess I never would have lied."

Sierra narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I hate bullies. Lord knows I've had my share. They feel insecure so they bring other people down to bring themselves up. It's sickening."

They all nodded in agreement, all of them having been bullied at one time or another.

"But we're not going to let Tess bother us this year!" Caitlyn said confidently after a few moments of silence.

"Once she sees us with the boys she's going to suck up to us." Mitchie responded.

"Well we're going to tell her to shove it and get out of our faces." Caitlyn nodded. "We don't need fake friends, as we learned last year. We have our best friends right here in this limo and that's all we need."

"Preach girl!" Mitchie exclaimed with a laugh.

The topic changed quickly after that about something more happy. They ended up laughing and singing again the rest of the ride there.

"Look!" Mitchie exclaimed with a grin, pointing out the window. Caitlyn and Sierra rushed over to the window and looked outside seeing the sign for Camp Rock. The three girls squealed the boys brought their hands to their eyes to block out the sound.

They all started bouncing up and down as they pulled into the camp grounds and through the tinted glass they could see everybody looking at them. They probably thought it was Tess's limo.

Mitchie smirked and looked at Caitlyn who was thinking the same thing. They grinned and pushed open the door, stepping out into the sunshine and heat. Campers stopped and stared, all remembering Caitlyn and Mitchie from last year. They grinned at the campers and soon Sierra stepped out as well. The campers whispered to each other as the girls walked around back to get their bags out of the trunk.

Near the kitchen and cafeteria cabin, Mitchie could see Connie's Catering truck parked outside. She smiled, remembering last year when she pulled up in that truck and how much has changed since then. Last year, getting her own record deal was out of the question, meeting Connect 3 and being Shane Gray's girlfriend was out of the question, going on tour with them was laughable, even performing in front of any public was crazy to her.

A loud chorus of squeals brought Mitchie back to Earth and she turned around where Nate, Shane and Jason all got out of the limo. The girls of the camp were all squealing and jumping up and down looking ready to attack the boys at any moment. Luckily, Brown Cessario, Shane's uncle and owner of Camp Rock, came out and stopped the chaos before it happened. After he shooed the screaming fan girls away, he walked over to the six of them and smiled widely.

"Hello, hello." He greeted warmly.

They chorused a hello and Brown's eyes settled on Mitchie. "Hello there poppet."

Mitchie grinned. "Hi Brown."

"Good to see you back and smiling this year. Hopefully we have no more drama, huh?" Brown asked with a pointed look.

Mitchie blushed and shifted nervously. "I hope not."

He winked at her and he scanned the teenagers, smiling at Caitlyn and landing on Sierra. "Now this must be the newbie? Sierra right?"

Sierra smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes sir, its a pleasure to meet you."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't call me sir, I'm not a sir. The name's Brown."

Sierra smiled and nodded quietly. Brown smiled back at her and then his eyes settled lastly on Shane. He eyed the boy warily but then seeing Shane's warm eyes and happy grin, he smiled brightly and held out his arms. Shane's grin brightened and he dropped his bags running into his uncle's arms.

They clapped each other on the back and laughed for a good few seconds and then Brown pulled him back by his shoulders. "Its good to have you back Shane."

"It's good to be back Uncle Brown."

"And look at you! You even cut your hair!" Brown laughed, ruffling Shane's shorter, slightly curly hair. "You haven't done that in years."

Shane pushed his uncle's hand away playfully and laughed. "Yes, well I figured it was time for new changes."

"Well I like it. Keep it that way."

"I will." Shane nodded with a laugh.

"Good man." He winked and clapped his hands, taking a step back to address the whole clan. "Well, I've got a lot of work to do so I should be going. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Sierra you're all in one cabin.."

The girls grinned and looked at each other, grabbing each others hands excitedly. Brown grinned at them. "The Jam Cabin and Shane, Nate, and Jason you're also in a cabin together. "The Rock n Roll Cabin. Now I don't usually do this but those two cabins are right next to each other so I want good behavior. No girls in boys cabins and no boys in girls cabins after curfew. If I get word that there is any funny business I will be forced to be uncool and you know how I hat being uncool. So please, be cool."

The six of them laughed and nodded. "You got it Brown."

He gave them all a two finger salute and then headed off towards the kitchen.

The six friends looked at each other and smiled brightly. "So you guys wanna held down to the cabins?" Mitchie suggested.

"Sure, lets go." Nate answered and they all headed towards the cabins when they heard: "Mitchie! Caitlyn!"

They all turned their heads to the noise and saw Lola, Peggy, Ella, Sander and Barron all standing in a group.

Mitchie and Caitlyn grinned at each other, put their bags down and ran over to their friends, hugging them one by one.

"I didn't know you were coming again this year!" Lola said as she hugged Mitchie.

"Yeah well I'm not going to let one experience bring me down." Mitchie grinned. "I've gotten a lot more confident now."

"Really?" Peggy asked.

"No kidding." Caitlyn laughed. "She got a record deal."

"Shut up!" Lola exclaimed, staring at her in shock.

Mitchie laughed, blushing slightly. "It's true."

"Are you serious?" Ella asked.

"That is so cool!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Girl that rocks!" Barren leaned over and high fived her. They all took turns high fiving Mitchie and giving her another round of hugs.

"You better not forget about us when you're rich and famous!" Peggy warned with a smile.

"Never!" Mitchie held up her hand in a promise. "I'm coming here every year even when I'm famous to teach just like Shane and Jason."

"Shane and Jason?" Sander asked.

Mitchie smiled and moved sideways, revealing the boys standing a short distance away.

Lola's eyes widened. "Shut up...Connect 3 is back again?"

"They're teaching." Caitlyn nodded. "Well Shane and Jason are. Nate is going to be a student."

"A student?" Peggy asked incredulously. "Why does he need to be a student? He's famous!"

"A musician can never learn too much!" Caitlyn replied and the other nodded in agreement.

"True that, Caitlyn, true that." Lola responded with a smile.

"So do you guys want to meet them?" Mitchie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you seriously asking us if we want to meet hot celebrities?" Peggy asked.

Sander and Barren rolled their eyes and Lola and Ella giggled. Mitchie smiled and laughed, turning to wave the boys and Sierra over.

Once they reached them, Lola, Peggy and Ella all stared at them with wide, fan-girl eyes.

"Hey." Shane smirked. "Sup." Peggy and Ella giggled and Mitchie elbowed him.

"Ow!" Shane covered his stomach with his arms and glared at Mitchie. "That wasn't nice."

"Don't be a jerk."

"I wasn't being a jerk!" Shane cried. "I was greeting the lovely ladies." He winked at them and they giggled again.

"By being a flirt?" Mitchie asked, raising her eyebrows, giving him a stern look.

Shane blinked and looked around at the group of Mitchie's friends. Lola, Peggy and Ella were still gazing at him, star struck, and Barren and Sander were trying to hide a laugh, and Caitlyn shook her head at him as if to say 'You're are in deep doo-doo'.

Shane bit his lip and shrugged sheepishly. "No?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove. "Just be yourself Shane."

"I was being myself Mitch." He shot back pointedly.

"I happen to know that the real Shane is not a sarcastic, cocky flirt but a sweet and sensitive guy." She stepped closer to him and tapped his nose with a sweet smile.

Shane blushed and grumbled, "Mitchie..." Barron and Sander started to laugh hysterically and even Nate and Jason let out a few laughs.

"Sweet and sensitive Shane Gray who would've thunk?" Sander laughed and Shane shot a glare at him.

"Hey watch it buddy just because I'm sweet to my girlfriend doesn't mean I'll be sweet to you." Shane shot back.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Lola, Peggy and Ella screeched.

"Hold up girl," Peggy held up her hands, "Are you telling me that you are dating Shane Gray?"

Mitchie smiled and snuggled into Shane's chest, wrapping on arm around his waist as his arm went around her shoulders. "You bet."

"Shut up!" Lola and Ella exclaimed and ran closer to her. "How long?" Lola asked.

"How long Mitch?" Shane asked, looking down at her.

"Almost eight months."

The girls' eyes all widened. "You've been dating Shane Gray for almost eight months and nobody heard about it?"

"Believe me we're as shocked as you are. We've almost been caught a few times but so far the paparazzi don't know a thing." Shane said with a smirk. "Which is good because I don't want Mitchie to be bombarded."

"Although I soon will be with my own fan base." Mitchie replied happily.

Shane chuckled and kissed her head. "Oh you know it babe. Although you might get some hate mail from big fans of mine. I tell you I've seen girls get into cat fights over me." He scoffed and shook his head. "Like they'd ever have a chance."

"Well I was a fan, you gave me a chance." Mitchie responded.

"That's because I was a total jerk to you and felt bad that I was such a jerk to you."

"You're a jerk to all your fans."

He frowned. "I am not."

"Not anymore but you were."

He grumbled a response, knowing she was right and then he spoke more clearly. "Well you were special Mitch, from the beginning."

Mitchie grinned, her face brightening. She threw her arms around her neck and pressed her lips against his catching him by surprise and causing the group to launch out in cheers, applause and cat calls.

That got the attention of the passerby and they all stopped and stared at the public display of affection.

After the kiss broke, Mitchie's face flushed as she looked around at all the campers gawking at them. "Well..." She whispered. "I think by the time this day is over the whole camp will know that you're not single anymore."

Shane smirked and pecked her lips softly. "Let em know. It's about time I show off my wonderful girl."

She smirked and rested her forehead against his for a second. "I can rub it in their faces."

He laughed. "Take a whole lot of Smitchie and rub it in deep."

"Do they do this alot?" Barron asked, pointing to the sickly sweet couple.

"You have no idea." The other five answered and then all smirked at each other.

Mitchie and Shane shared another quick kiss and then Mitchie dropped her arms from around his neck and faced the group, grinning happily.

"Uh oh." Peggy muttered and gave a look to the group. "Look who's here." She motioned towards the lot where all the cars and buses drove in. A shiny black limo was pulling up and since Connect 3's limo had left a little while ago it could only belong to one person.

"Tess." Mitchie and Caitlyn hissed.

Shane protectively slipped an arm around Mitchie, wanting to protect his girlfriend from any evil do-er. Nate slung his bad over his left shoulder and walked over to Caitlyn and slipped his arm protectively around her. Normally Caitlyn would have protested that she was able to take care of herself but Tess always intimidated her whether she showed it or not. She was glad to have Nate by her side and snuggled slightly into his side.

Sierra, having no idea who this girl was, but seeing her friend's behavior immediately ran to Jason's side and Jason was willing to accept the duty of protecting her.

The limo door opened and out stepped a blonde haired girl in bright pink sunglasses. Even from where they were standing they could see the smug look on her face. She ripped off her sunglasses and whisked her hair around her face. She slung her large pink purse around her shoulder and strutted towards the front of the limo, waiting on a poor sap to fetch her bags for her.

"Some things never change." Caitlyn shook her head bitterly.

"Let's get out of here before she sees us." Lola suggested and the rest of them nodded.

"Good idea." Peggy agreed and they all lifted their bags and walked away from that area.

"So what cabin are you guys staying in?" Mitchie asked as they walked down one of the dirt paths.

"Lola, Ella and I all got a cabin together. We're in the Tempo cabin." Peggy replied.

Mitchie nodded and looked towards Barron and Sander. "What about you two?"

"Yeah we got placed in the same cabin." Barron answered. "The Bass cabin with some new kid."

"Are you guys all paired together?" Lola asked.

"Yes." Caitlyn answered. "Me, Mitchie and Si are together and Shane, Nate and Jase are in another."

"Oh that's good." Peggy nodded. "At least none of us are stuck with Tess this year." She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I can't believe I was ever friends with her."

"Me neither." Caitlyn shook her head, disgusted.

"We've all been there." Lola added and Peggy, Ella, Mitchie and Caitlyn all looked at her in surprise.

"You were a victim of Tess too?" Caitlyn asked.

Lola nodded with a sigh. "TJ Tyler and my mom were friends so we hung out a lot together as kids. Then she went off to Camp Rock for a summer and I stayed home. She came back completely changed. It was like I didn't even know her. So I just stopped talking to her. I'm convinced she doesn't even know who I am anymore."

"That's sad." Ella frowned.

Lola shrugged. "Well good riddance. I don't need friends like her, I've got friends like you."

The girls fell into a group hug and the boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. After the group hug ended they all went to go find their cabins. It turned out that Lola's cabin was right next to Mitchie's cabin. Connect 3's cabin was right next to Mitchie's and Barron and Sander's cabin was right next to Connect 3's and no other cabins were around that area.

At the setup Shane smirked shook his head, "Brown totally planned this."

"Did I ever mention how much I love your uncle?" Mitchie looked at him with a smile.

"He is pretty awesome." Shane agreed.

After they put all their bags away in their separate cabins they all met up outside. Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Jason and Peggy all brought their guitars and they all made their way down to the lake.

They sat around in a circle on the docks and had their guitars out on their laps and just started to play random things and sing along to them. Lola, Ella, Sander, Barron and Caitlyn all began to dance around to the music and Sierra, still adjusting to all the new surroundings and new people, clapped along beside Mitchie.

They were interrupted briefly when Brown found them and called them down for the introduction ceremony. Mitchie stood by Shane and the other girls stood with their respective boyfriends, ignoring the hated glares from Tess. Once the message from Dee was done, they all went back down to the dock and started up again. They played until the bell sounded around the camp for dinner time.

They all sat around one table, laughing and joking around together. They were oblivious to the other campers that kept staring at them and ignored Tess when she tried to get their attention.

After dinner was finished and a message from Brown reminding them that curfew was eleven o'clock and that classes started early the next morning, the gang all headed back to their cabins. Barron, Sander, Nate and Jason all hung out in Connect 3's cabin and Caitlyn dragged Sierra along to the Tempo cabin leaving Shane and Mitchie alone in the Jam cabin.

"So..." Shane pulled Mitchie onto the bed with him and Mitchie giggled as she tumbled on top of him. She turned so she was resting face forward on top of him and placed her hands on his chest. "So..."

"We're alone." Shane waggled his eyebrows and Mitchie rolled her eyes, smirking and shaking her head.

"Yes and if we do anything then we have chance of being caught by your uncle or my mom."

Shane made a face. "That would not be good."

"No it wouldn't." She giggled.

"So if we can't make out then what should we do?"

Mitchie propped herself up into a sitting position and bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well we could always play?" She motioned to the guitar and keyboard that was miraculously in her room. ( Shane contributed it to his loving uncle. )

Shane groaned rolled his eyes. "I'd never thought I'd say this but I am sick of music."

Mitchie stuck out her tongue at him and got up to get the guitar anyway. On the way over she spotted her laptop on the desk. She narrowed her eyes in thought and glanced back at Shane and then went over to her desk, turning on the computer.

At the sound of the computer turning on, Shane sat up and glanced at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

Mitchie smirked to herself. "You'll see."

Once the computer booted up, she went onto the internet and onto the Hot Tunes website. She found the special log in area and typed in the username and password she hadn't used in a year.

Shane rose up from the bed and walked over to stand behind her. "What are you doing?" He repeated.

She only shook her head quietly and motioned for him to back away from the computer. He gave her a confused look but did what he was told.

Mitchie cleared her throat, quickly played with her hair to fix it up and pressed a few buttons on the computer. A window popped up for the webcam that showed her sitting there. She pressed the red button and it blinked a few times before starting. She smiled into the camera and waved slightly.

"Hello Connect 3 fans..." She started and Shane's jaw dropped at the realization of what she was doing. "It's Mitchie Torres here, reporting to you live from Camp Rock. I know I mentioned it briefly last year but I plan to update you all the time on what is happening here at Camp Rock. You might be asking what does Camp Rock have to do with Connect 3...well I'll tell you. Or rather...I'll show you." She made a motion under her chair for Shane to walk over.

Shane smirked and walked over, stepping into the view of the camera. He leaned over the back of the chair, sticking his head near Mitchie's. "Hey there Connect 3 fans."

Mitchie grinned. "As you can tell Shane is here with me right now. Nate and Jason are not too far away either but they won't be making an appearance on this segment. I'm just here to tell you that I am still alive and I do plan on updating shows for you. I think now that I know the boys a little bit better than I used to I can give you the scoop on more things." She winked at the camera. "Like for instance...I know for a fact that Shane likes to have a glass of chocolate milk every morning for breakfast."

Shane licked his lips and nodded his head. "Shane like-a the choco."

Mitchie giggled. "More random Connect 3 facts for you if you stay tuned. For now this is Mitchie Torres," she rose two fingers to her forehead and saluted towards the camera, "signing off."

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it folks. The end. I've had that last part in my head since almost the beginning and it feels so weird to finally have it down on paper...or computer. I hope the last chapter was up to your standards. I know I haven't written in a long time and I tried to write it the best I could so I wouldn't disappoint you guys again. Because I love you guys so much. Really, having all of you read, favorite and alert this story is like a dream come true. I've always wanted, ever since I started fanfiction writing, to become one of those authors that had over a thousand reviews, have one of those stories that people thought were amazing, be one of those authors that people talked about. You guys made that happen for me and I can't explain how amazing that makes me feel. **_

_**I still have all the ideas in my head for the sequel I just need the inspiration to write it. I'll be waiting and watching - you guys need to show me that you still care and that will inspire me enough to start writing the sequel. **_

_**I'm incredibly sad that I've finished this story because it has been a pleasure to write and the most fun and waste my life away haha. Forty nine chapters and the most amazing readers and reviewers. Thank you all for being so supportive. **_

_**Now before I cry, I'll put this to an end with one final note that every author must have at the end of their story: **_

_**Review please!**_


	50. vote please!

So yeah...I'm probably not supposed to do this but here i go anyway! I just want to remind all of you awesome people to vote for this story in the indie CR awards! The link is right below just delete the spaces. Please! If I won in any category I think that would make my life!

http : / / spreads heets . google . com / view form ? formkey = dEdsc2x sVWstQW VVZXZLWU9E MEg xS3c 6MQ 

Thank you all sooo much!


	51. Another AN

Hello everyone! I'm just here to inform you, and thank you for it, that I have been nominated for the CR Indie awards again! If you still love me and this fic, you'll vote for me on this link below:

(ht)(tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX

minus all the () and things!

Thank you all so much!

xoxoxoxoxox mamxunicorn xoxoxoxox


End file.
